<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>假如世界背叛我II by Jeh_jiushengtian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26028766">假如世界背叛我II</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeh_jiushengtian/pseuds/Jeh_jiushengtian'>Jeh_jiushengtian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hey! Say! JUMP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>3271, M/M, OOC, 凉念, 凉知, 圭裕, 架空, 薮光 - Freeform, 贵慧, 软科幻, 鲑鱼 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:15:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>298,929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26028766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeh_jiushengtian/pseuds/Jeh_jiushengtian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>一个架空的未来战争背景，一位在生活中迷失自己的少年。<br/>当他遇到了他，一切都变得美好起来。<br/>但他未知的那一面吓到了他，甚至酿成了悲剧。<br/>他后悔莫及，花费了十年时间创造出重新开始的机会。<br/>这次，他还会错过他吗？</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arioka Daiki/Inoo Kei, Chinen Yuri/Yamada Ryosuke, Nakajima Yuto/Okamoto Keito, Yabu Kota/Yaotome Hikaru, 冈本圭人/中岛裕翔, 山田凉介/知念侑李, 有冈大贵/伊野尾慧, 薮宏太/八乙女光</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 故事背景</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>2135年，这个国家陷入了史无前例的危机。伴随着在世界范围内不断的战争，这个国家的经济也在逐渐衰退，长期以来积累的少子高龄化问题使得国家人口锐减。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>即便如此，这个国家也已经无法保证让所有国民过上安稳生活，便只在发展前列大城市建立保护区，保护区内的生活看上去和战争爆发之前并无区别，只不过自主规制和多种禁行令导致路上人烟稀少，毫无曾经的繁华迹象。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>高额纳税人和国家重要人员是可以生活在保护区内的，除此之外的大人们的命运，只能靠着自己的孩子来改变，孩子们成为了贵重的存在。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>孩子们会在六岁的时候参加全国统一的入学考试，只有在这个考试得到优秀成绩的孩子，才享有学习深造的权利。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>顺利上学的孩子及其监护人也可以进入保护区内生活，其他人则被国家抛弃，在暗无天日的城市里过着贫困艰难的生活。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>而我，是从课堂的资料里了解到的这一切。我是生活在保护区里的孩子，但是我却不喜欢我的生活。我的任性和冲动改变了这份枯燥，但带来的确实无限的忏悔。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>故事还要从这里开始说起……</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Doomsday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>山田凉介 2153年 五月</p>
<p>
  <span>我叫山田凉介，今年十七岁，就读于东京国立高中，是被其他人所羡慕与憎恨的那些被保护的人之一。虽然这么说可能有些任性，不过正所谓，活在世上的每个人都有不一样的苦衷。在我们华丽光鲜的外表下，隐藏着其他人不知道的辛酸。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>在这样危险的世界里，学校的严格也令人毛骨悚然，如果走错一步，就会将自己和家人堕入无尽的深渊。我的生活只能存在于家和学校的两点一线之间，若是偏离轨道一毫米，就可能再也回不到现在的生活中。全优的成绩能让父母高兴，却不能让我提起一点自豪感，因为他们不知道我日夜花费在这上面的时间已经让我痛不欲生。我的生活像是被囚禁在笼子里的鸟一样，限制了我的自由，无法让我体会到生活的乐趣。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>死？我也不是没有想过。排除我需要一个完美的自·杀计划以外，死了就一定能获得解脱吗？说不定只是去到另一个地狱罢了。况且即使我选择死亡，我的痛苦也不会消散而尽，我相信我的痛苦会被强压都其他人身上。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>或许生还是死，都不能让我再对这个世界产生留恋，即使我的条件已经非常优越了。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>我就是一个这样，在黑夜里失眠的时候，在大脑里滚动出一些令人绝望的词句，甚至会摔东西来解压——不过只是往床上摔书而已，我哪有可以任由自己胡闹的空间——最后再感慨和保护区外的人相比，自己这样的无痛呻吟是多么的矫情。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>可以说我是一个矛盾的人，我永远比我自己想象出来的自己要更复杂。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>世界上让我唯一能脱离这紧张节奏和黑暗深渊的事情，就是盯着别人发呆。当然，不是盯着所有人都会有一样的效果，应该是只有在看着他的时候。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>他叫知念侑李，平时就坐在我边上那个靠窗的位置上。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>他平时在人眼中是个异常安静的孩子，这或许是因为他上课经常补眠的关系。即使这样他的成绩还是依然名列前茅，和我这种拼死拼活也只能靠理科把自己安置在中游的相比简直就是天才。清秀俊美的脸蛋完全弥补了身高的缺陷，温柔的性格又让他离“完美的王子大人”进了一步——虽然我也没有资格谈及他的身高缺陷，但相比而言，我简直就是普通中的普通。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>起初是我有意要接近他的，故意问他借东西，比如字典和充电线。直到有一天被他发现了，其实我的包里有一本字典，我才如实坦白，我是有想和他交朋友的。他笑了，或许是在笑我的行为有多幼稚，但也证明了我的努力得到了回报。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>和他关系近了些之后才知道，他其实是个很有趣的人，虽然我们的生活都差不多，都被无趣的两点一线压得喘不过气来，但他可比我会找乐子。虽然他有时候也会突然被打开话匣子，在你耳边叽叽喳喳重复着一些说过的故事，但是我也没觉得他这样很烦，反而还挺可爱的。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>不知从何时开始，我也愿意去看一眼黑夜里的月亮，慢慢地感受到了月光的温柔和黑夜的美好。可能是因为知念喜欢，在夜晚感到孤独的时候就会对着月亮发呆，幻想着月亮上会有另外一个世界，和我们的生活完全不同的，美好的世界。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>那里不需要有很多人，大家的性格不一，但每个人都可以互相坦诚对待。他们可以每天待在一起却不厌烦，可以玩耍也可以学习，但是没有严厉的老师和教官，也没有残酷的淘汰制度，每个人拥有的只是简单的快乐和幸福……</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>他说这番话的时候，我也听得很入迷，但其实我也记不清那些细节了，毕竟我的注意力不在这些事情上。他靠在天台栏杆上看着缓慢移动的</span>
  <span>积雨云</span>
  <span>，我看着他清秀的脸庞遮挡不的幸福的样子。如果可以的话，我会尽自己的全力，让他可以一直用幸福的表情面对余生。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>我没忍住从背后紧紧地抱住了他，他缩了一下身子，显然是被吓到了。但是他没有挣脱开，或许是因为今天没有太阳，他也觉得天台上有点冷吧。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>他身上有一股香皂清爽的味道，干净却不招摇，非常适合这个低调的天才。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>他本身在我的生命中就是一个不一样的存在，我现在更加确定了自己对他的这份感情与众不同。为什么只有这个人让我想要主动接近；为什么我只愿意和他在一起虚度时光；为什么它能让我体会到温暖和安全感……用矫情一点的话来概括就是，我喜欢他。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>虽然我的恋爱经验为0，但这不代表我的暗恋经验为0，不过这次是持续好感时间最久的一次。我很纠结，我很害怕这样会破坏我们目前的关系，但是眼前的月亮仿佛是在照亮我的前路，落在手心里的月光似乎是想拉着我前进，鼓励我一定要向前走。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>最后，在我再三纠结之后的一时冲动之下，我决定要向他告白。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>虽然是在没有经验和保障的前提下，在四处无人的天台上进行的普通而又别扭的告白，我的心紧张得快要跳出嗓子眼来，身上似乎也还是冒汗。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“我喜欢你！请和我交往！我希望可以让你接下来的日子每一天都感到幸福！”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>我低着头，紧张得不断吞口水，伸出的手上也渗出了汗。这句话说出来之后我就后悔了，万一他不答应，我们是不是就不能回到过去了……</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“嗯。”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>他伸出手来握住我的手，我才敢抬起头来看着他，红润的眼眶和湿润的双眸，是因为开心还是因为这个选择很困难？</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“和你在一起的时候我确实很开心，我也希望这样的日子可以继续下去。”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>他的回答出乎我意料之外，我紧紧地握住了他的手，如果可以的话我永远都不想松开。这一切似乎都太不真实，但也让我感动得险些流泪。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>然而，我更愿意相信这一切都是命运的安排。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>之后我才发现，相比维持这段关系的过程，开始这段关系的难度系数居然是最小的。学校本来就是一个规章条例多的地方，恋爱禁止这一点，毫无例外也在其中。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我们开始了所谓的“地下恋爱”，在学校里不能光明正大地搂搂抱抱倒也无所谓，但是放学之后我也没办法放松警惕。在我的提议下，我们尽量在公共场合保持距离，约会几乎是在双方的卧室里打游戏或者看电影，这样才能保证不被同学或是老师盯上。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>也不知道是不是我想太多了，或许根本就不会有人关心这些，但确实多留意这点会让我更放心。知念也默认了我所有的想法，或许他是赞同我的，又或许只是在包容我的任性。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>知念总是这样，给人一种安静平淡，且与世无争的感觉。他会和我聊天，但却很少开口提要求或是说自己的喜好，也总是顺着我的意思来选择约会的游戏和电影。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>或许这是他表达喜欢的一种方式，却正好可以给我安全感，也让我意识到了，在一段关系里，我更喜欢充当引导的一方。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过我们偶尔还是会产生分歧，大多都是两三句就能过去的拌嘴，只有一次我是真的燃起了难以压抑的怒气。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>那次知念瞒着我想给我一个惊喜，但是没想到我，可能是因为没有碰到过所谓的惊喜，所以想来就不喜欢这些所谓意料之外的事情。就在放学后的天台，已经能看见夕阳的时候，他特地为了庆祝我的生日而布置了一番。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然这里没人会来，而且大部分学生放学之后就离开这压抑的地方了，但是这阵仗也不小，我看到了之后别说惊喜了，直接惊吓到神经紧绷到难以控制自己的表情和呼吸。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>顿时我的怒火一下子就冒上来了，他既然理解我平时的样子，也默认了我所谓的良苦用心，为什么还会做这么冒险的事情。我知道我现在看上去很凶，从眼神到急促的呼吸，都给人一种可怕的感觉。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“为什么？为什么没和我商量就这么做？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我连自己都不敢相信能发出这样嘶吼一般的声音，仿佛是从我体内被压抑已久的恶魔突然跑了出来，最可怕的是我没有足够的力量控制。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“凉介……我……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他或许也是被我的反应吓到了，小心翼翼地试探地叫着我的名字。我下意识地抓住了他的手臂，转身离开了这个地方，留下了在依旧在原地燃烧的仙女棒。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我紧紧地拽着他的手臂往前跑，我听得到他叫我的名字，让我冷静一点或是跑慢一点。直到离开了校舍到了校门外拐角处的树丛，我才能渐渐控制自己松开他的手臂。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他白皙的手臂上有几块明显的淤青，估计是被我刚刚拽出来的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我看到了他眼神里的恐惧和他泛红的眼眶，听到了从他的红唇贝齿之间吐出不均匀的喘息声，我知道是我的这幅样子吓到他了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我确实脾气不好，有时候也会不得已用“武力”发泄积压的情绪，但顶多就是把书摔在床上，或者是打几下枕头，我也不知道原来我生起气来的爆发力是这样的强。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“侑李……我……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这一刻我也想解释一些什么，但却已经百口莫辩。我确实能体会到是我伤害了他，虽然我当时也控制不住我自己，但是此刻我也能感觉到，我的无能为力带给他了痛苦。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“没关系的，凉介，是我不好。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>知念把自己的衬衫袖子挽下来，完全遮住了淤青。表情瞬间也恢复到了最自然的状态，看不出刚才受到了惊吓，或是被我拽着跑了好几分钟，反倒是挤出来一个微笑给我看。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>即使碰到了这种事情，还是他在安慰我，他比我表现的更坚强。明明一开始是我想保护他的，可其实是他在支持着我，如果没有他，我至今还会过着像是在无尽的黑洞里一般的生活。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“不是，该道歉的是我，是我吓着你，也弄疼你了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我还是觉得愧疚，不敢直视他的双眼，假装环顾四周避免尴尬，不过也碰巧确认了这附近没有人。我轻轻地拉起他的手，手指轻轻地抚摸着他细嫩的手背，希望这样能让他好受一点，也能平复我现在的心情。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这是我第一次在公共场合拉住他的手，虽然看似淡定，但其实我还是很紧张的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>发生的这一切让我理解了，之前应该只是他在顺从我，在妥协我而已。他其实不想过这样拘谨的生活，或许内心里住着一个爱冒险的人。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>或许只是他愿意为这份爱而冒险，但在这个节骨眼上我可不应该抬举自己。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那我们先去图书馆，等晚点偷偷翻墙回天台吧，我还没来得及看你给我准备了什么呢。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然不知道晚上校警会不会巡逻，但是我今晚就是想和他待在一起，难得浪漫或是冒险一下也是不错的选择。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>我们在图书馆呆到了饭点，一如既往地安静似乎看不出我们之间刚才有过争执。我反正是看不进任何一点知识，知念看上去倒是恢复了，保持着与平时一样，一目十行的翻书速度。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>晚饭我让知念选想吃的，我就猜到他会想说都听我的，刚一开口就被我掐住脸蛋，像是一只漫画里的小章鱼。他也明白了我的意思，开始思考去哪儿吃。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>想了半天之后说，还是去我们比较常去的，附近某条小路拐角处的咖啡店就行，那家拿坡里意大利面挺好吃的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>原来他喜欢吃的东西还挺简单。我想起了他说的那家咖啡店的草莓蛋糕也不错，一时之间也分辨不出他是不是在迁就我。不过我还是点了点头，既然我生日，他又给我准备了礼物，这顿饭就应该我请，他想吃什么都可以满足他。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我们点了不少好吃的，不过吃到一半的时候突然想起了天台上的东西，也不知道有没有被发现收走，正是因为这点我立马加快了进食速度。知念似乎也看出来了我的担忧，让我别担心，即使没了今天也过得很开心。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>吃饱了之后我们又赶紧回到了学校，从旧校舍的墙边翻进了学校。或许是我们运气好，一路上都没碰到半个人影，或是鬼影。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然摆设的烟花棒已经燃尽了，但在明亮的月光下，我能看到他为我准备的写着“生日快乐”的立牌，还有一些……看得出来他努力了的绘画作品，比如说上边那个月亮，下边的这一群小人。还有树和兔子，不过兔子的比例很奇怪，都跟树差不多高了，怎么看怎么诡异就是了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这似乎是他幻想中的美好世界，可那个在月亮上的世界，怎么还能看得到月亮呢？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>最后我还是没忍住笑了出来，然后他跟着我一起无缘无故地放声大笑。这个家伙的情绪很奇怪，他总是会跟着我走，我笑他也会笑，我哭他也会哭——那可能得怪电影拍得太好。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“谢谢你，侑李。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我习惯性地用右手揽住了他的肩膀，像是我们经常在我的卧室里看电影里时一样，让他靠在我的身上，他也自然地把头靠在了我的肩膀上。发丝扎得脖子有些痒，但那让我感受到他是真实存在的，在我身边的人，给我带来的是真实的快乐和幸福感。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>就是这么一副毫无艺术感的横幅，在月光下熠熠生辉，我盯着这一副美景看了很久，想把每一个细节都印在自己的脑海里。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>知念也陪着我一起呆愣在这里，他似乎是真的在发呆，直到他犯困打了一个哈欠，我才稍微有些回过神来。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这段时间我仿佛脱离了这个世界，最后还是突然想起，我们家门禁是九点，才把我的魂给拉了回来。不过我回家之后说，我和三好学生知念一直在图书馆探讨学习，估计父母也只是会针对守时问题数落我几句而已。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“侑李，陪我拍张照好吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他笑着点点头，用甜美的声音应答着。我拉着他来到了横幅面前，举起打开了自拍功能的手机调整姿势。他噗嗤一声笑了出来。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你怎么能拍我画的那么幼稚的东西。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你敢挂出来我就敢拍，再说这是你给我过的第一个生日。”我又抱得跟紧了一些，好让我们都被完整地拍到，“侑李，你拿手机出来给打个光呗。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“好呀~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他把手机拿出来之后打开手电筒，就单给自己打光。这家伙原来有那么腹黑的一面吗？我就凑合给拍了几张，把他拍得好看点就够了。反正到时候我偷偷拿出来看的时候也是看他，哪儿会在乎我拍得好不好看。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过，这下我得治治这位把腹黑藏得那么深的小家伙了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你这样打光，把你拍的那么清晰，我就有理由把你设置成屏保了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“诶！别啊！设置成屏保不就容易被发现了……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他软糯的声音里充斥着担忧，指尖拽着我的袖子轻轻摩擦着，或许这个玩笑是我开重了。我看他这幅样子是又想哭又想笑，摸了摸他的脑袋给他安慰。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“开玩笑啦，这么好看的样子只有我能看，怎么能和别人分享呢。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他被我说的，害羞地笑了起来。月牙一般的眼睛里闪烁着银河一样的深邃的光芒，是那么容易让人着迷，让人沦陷其中。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我趁他不注意偷偷啄了一口他的脸颊，他反应过来之后抹了抹自己的脸，确定没有粘乎乎的唇膏或是口水后，一脸埋怨地看着我这只偷腥成功的猫。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“偷”这事儿，只要成功一次就会有第二次。我顺势吻上了他的唇，温暖柔软的触感像是一股强烈的电流刺激着我。虽然之前也不是没有再房间里偷偷做这种事，但已经这次场景不同，气氛也不同，显得这一切都更加甜蜜。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>这一天，我们和以前一样在图书馆呆到快要天黑，先将一直陪着我的知念送回家，再回到自己家。每次这么一折腾，我回家之后还没把床坐热就被父母喊去吃饭。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>和平时一样，餐桌上的气氛不算隆重，但还是非常安静。古话说：食不言，寝不语；况且我也没什么好和他们说的，只有电视里新闻节目主播的声音在房间里回荡。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“昨日，警方就无官方指令进行克隆一案展开调查，目前依据线索和人证进行排查，已经缩小涉案嫌疑人范围……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>在我专注于新闻之际，突然之间，父亲把筷子落在了桌子上的声音吸引了我的注意。他在我疑惑的眼神下捡起筷子，母亲也丢给我一个示意“没事”的眼神。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>父亲是为国家工作的数一数二的高级官员，管理资金走向的工作，应该和这次以开发部门为主的案子没什么关系，或许只是熟人遭殃而受到了刺激。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我也没有再多想，随口说了要最近要保重身体，工作的同时也要注重休息之类的客套话，在他们面前我还是一个好孩子。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>但不久之后的发生的事，证明了我现在的想法是多么的单纯。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>某次知念约我在天台吃午饭，和左撇子吃饭的好处就是，我悄悄地拉起他的手吃饭也不会有任何阻碍。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>现在我们之间的话仿佛永远都说不完，绕着绕着就聊到了童年的话题。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>知念以前似乎是住在静冈的，那里已经不属于受到政府保护的范围了。据说保护区外的人每天生活都吃了上顿没下顿，过了今天也不知道有没有明天。然而，是知念六岁的时候参加的一场全国小学生选拔考试改变了他们家的命运。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“正是因为看过那些不受保护的土地上发生的事，所以才更想打破现在的僵局，想让大家都过得更好。”知念似乎是没有食欲，只是用筷子不断地捣着自己餐盒里的饭，“听说现在其他阵营的军队，正有从北边开始侵入的计划，也不知道我们还能活多久。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“住在保护区内当然不必害怕，倒是其他地方，我们也只能帮他们祈福了吧。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我对于那些地方的的生活只是略有耳闻，而且在学校里是静止谈论这些话题的，私自探讨这类国事会被勒令退学，家族的命运也会变成未卜的黑暗。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>所以我还是决定换个话题，就是听知念讲他小时候的故事。即使没有看过照片，我也能想象他小时候得有多可爱，像是圆圆的脸蛋长长的睫毛，一定像个洋娃娃一样，撒娇毫不费力的那种。我感觉他可能从小到大是就没怎么变过，连偶尔会拿出擅长的撒娇来达成目的这点都没有变。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“凉介也算是帅哥啦，小时候应该长得也不错吧？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他突然夹走了我的便当盒里最后一块厚煎蛋，我倒也没在意。他都没怎么吃自己便当盒里的东西，可能是对我的便当更有食欲吧。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>而且我的脑袋里在思考另外一件事，是关于我小时候的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我……不记得了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我确实不记得自己小时候的样貌了，原本我就对自己小时候几乎没有什么印象。虽说人类在三岁之前的记忆不会被保留到成年，但具体说来，我能想到最早的事情应该是上了小学以后的事情了。我也应该没有经历过车祸或是受过重大打击，所以应该也没有经历过失忆……</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那可以回去找找有没有照片，每家总会留着一两张的吧？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我点了点头，或许看了小时候的照片就能触发我的记忆，让我回忆起一些事。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“应该有的吧……你想看吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“想！虽然一定没有我好看。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这个小淘气鬼！我忍不住刮了一下他的鼻子，怕痒的他笑出了眉间和眼角的纹路，特别可爱。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我们约定了明天一起看小时候的照片，午休时间也差不多结束了，我松开了他的手和他前后走下天台。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>周末，我趁父母不在家，翻箱倒柜找自己幼时的照片。出乎意料的是，我竟然连一张童年照片都找不到。虽说没有翻保险箱，但是会在家里挂照片的家长，有必要把孩子的照片锁起来么？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我的直觉告诉我这有问题，努力回忆了一下自己的童年，发现自己丝毫没有六岁以前的记忆，甚至试图想起来的时候还会感到一阵剧烈的头痛，似乎是在故意阻挠我探索这段记忆。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这让我感到了更加强烈的违和感，父母一定有什么重要的事情瞒着我。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>没有翻到照片，却在公共区的域加密保险柜里找到了几份重要的文件，内容似乎是重要机密的协议，有些词语还被编码代替，光看表面很难看出里面更深的内容。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>嗯？你问我怎么破解的保险柜？孩子想破解父母的密码还不简单……</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我突然想起之前父亲在听到新闻时不自然的举动，虽然很不愿意，但我的心里不禁产生了怀疑，也联想到了其他有违和感的事情。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>知念说我的左眼下眼皮里面有金色的斑点——上次他逼我做鬼脸的时候看到的，四个小点正好排成一列，看我一脸不信的样子，便呵呵地笑着带过话题，说可能是自己看错了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我拿起一面镜子，翻开左眼下眼皮，果然有四个整齐排列的金色斑点。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我记得我之前看过一本科幻小说——那是在我小学的时候出版的书，我看着觉得有意思便买了一本，人生第一次熬夜就献给了这本书。不过出版后一个月不知为何被列为禁书，这本书也从我的书架上消失了，想必是父母以免受到牵连而处理掉的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这本小说的故事我已经记不清了，但是我记得是说克隆人的。故事发生在一个架空的城市，一位熟练掌握了克隆技术的教授，利用该技术批量生产做地下交易，最后被自己的“产品”完结了生命的故事。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这本小说里有一个设定，说是一个点代表是这一个人的第一批克隆人，以此类推，点的数量越多就是越新型的克隆人。毕竟克隆人也是有生命的，而且被制造出来的目的是从事危险任务，更新换代的也快。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>即使年纪再小我也明白这是小说，这应该都是虚构的。但是现在想来，这本书被快速列为禁书，让我不得不怀疑，这其中的原因可能是涉及到了，对某些势力不利的，真实时间或是背景。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这让我不得不去猜想，如果这是真的话……那我应该就是书里的那种克隆人，是第四批克隆人中的一员。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不！我当然不愿意去相信这一切都是真的！那只不过是小说，都是虚构的，都应该是假的！退一万步讲，这种事情即使是真的，怎么应该发生在平凡的我身上……</span>
</p><p>
  <span>克隆人不都应该是很厉害的吗！正是因为某些人的基因拥有克隆的价值，所以才会产生这样的需求，才会带动这样违背道德伦理的产业。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>但是我的猜想都有证据支撑，越想这一切就感觉越真实，我就觉得越紧张。我很害怕，如果我是克隆人这件事是真的，我的父母却一直选择在瞒着我，说到底他们也有可能不是我的父母……</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我不由自主地打了个冷颤，我突然觉得自己是那么恐怖的存在，本身就不是很合群的我突然感到了前所未有有的孤独和寂寞。别说当一个优秀的人了，如今我觉得我连当一个人的资格都没有。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我的世界逐渐失去了色彩，光也逐渐地消失，只留下我，面对无限扩大的黑影。面前的黑影露出恶魔的笑容，它伸出手慢慢将我包裹起来，我仿佛能听见嘲笑我的低语此起彼伏……</span>
</p><p>
  <span>现在的我，即使已经失去了理智，也只想弄清楚这件事情的真相。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>我突然觉得自己的身体很陌生，脑袋也瞬间乱成一团，完全没有办法再思考，或许像是发疯了一样。我控制不住自己，抓起厨房里的水果刀，指着刚回家的父母问他们我身世。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>原来我真的是克隆人，可惜是失败之作。我和那个最原始的“我”除了外貌和体格，其他方面一点都不像：没有过人的体能和智商，也没有过于常人的交际能力——克隆本身就是需要复制优秀的基因样本制造出一样的人类，但我却成为了背道而驰的败笔。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>原本我被培养出来的目的是成为特工，所以六岁之前我的每一日都是在腥红的血泊中度过。当然，这一切都是国家禁止的，是那个被我称为父亲的人和他的朋友计划谋反的地下工作。他们看我能力实在是不达标，原本是应该处决的，但或许是因为同情心作祟，再加上家里没有孩子，便通过特殊手段消除了我之前的记忆，让我阴差阳错地变成了所谓的普通人，成为了山田家的儿子。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>对他们而言，那本书也是个意外。也不知道是碰巧设定和现实高度重合，还是这件事情被走漏了风声，最后还是托关系把书给强制下了架。本以为这样就可以天衣无缝地隐瞒这件事，没想到最后还是……</span>
</p><p>
  <span>其实这些证明了我的猜想的真相，并不是我想听的，我更想听的是他们否定这件事，告诉我这一切都是我幻想出来的。可惜事与愿违，他们说的那故事和安慰我的话语，我根本就听不进去，而我心中的绝望和怒火都在积累，已经超出了我的认知中的上限。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>是你们让我生活地那么痛苦……</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这句话一直在我的脑海里循环，声音越来越大，逐渐让我无视了周围其他嘈杂的嘲笑和辱骂的声音。我无法抑制自己发出嘶吼声，这把母亲吓得没敢出声，但是父亲却一直在辩解，他们这样做让我获得了更好的生活。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然我并不觉得这是更好的生活，而且一开始把我制造出来的也是你们，让我痛苦的就是你们不是吗？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>是你们让我生活地那么痛苦……是你们让我生活地那么痛苦……</span>
</p><p>
  <span>最后我还是没有拗过脑海里的这个声音，它像是加速器一样，让我的痛苦蔓延了全身，但是我不知道做什么才可以让这个声音消失。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>或许只能……</span>
</p><p>
  <span>等我有清醒的意识的时候，面前的父母已经倒在了血泊之中，而我手上拿着沾满血的刀子，白色的校服衬衫上也沾满了腥红的液体……</span>
</p><p>
  <span>那个声音消失了，所有的声音都消失了，像是凑完热闹散去的群众，只留下我一人在舞台中央面对现实。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我被眼前的景象惊到说不出话来。一瞬间我突然觉得，父亲可能是对的，而我在失去理智的时候我只能听到我更愿意相信的声音。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>毫无疑问这件事是我做出来的，被我抱怨无数次的，我的无聊的生命轨道已经被自己改写，我的面前突然出现了分岔路：要么呆在这里等死，要么我只能逃走。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这时我只能想到一个人，那个把我拉出黑暗中，支持着我走过来的那个人。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我立马掏出手机，发完信息之后扶着墙缓缓起身，右手还拿着那一把水果刀。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>身心俱疲的我不知自己是如何走出那间屋子的，只记得自己满面泪水，眼睛还不忘再瞪那一对，生命已经定格在惊慌失措的表情中的人。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“谢谢你们把我拉扯大，我再也不会回来了。”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>我把知念约到了学校天台，在他来之前，寒风就已经吹干了残留在我脸上的眼泪，以及身上和刀上的血腥味也被吹散，只剩下惹人瞩目的红色印记。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>夜晚很安静，这个时间几乎没有人想呆在外面，学校更是如此。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我可以清晰地听到了他冲上楼梯的脚步声，却没敢回头正脸看他一眼。他看到我的时候估计也吓得不轻，我能听到他的呼吸声逐渐加重，沉默了许久。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他一句话都没有说，只是从背后慢慢抱住我，把我冻得通红的手拉进他的外套口袋里，即使如此我的心却依旧觉得冰冷。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>犹豫再三，我还是全盘托出，我了解到的所谓的身世，还有身上血迹的由来。不知从说了哪句话开始，我能感觉得到他温热的眼泪浸湿了我的后背，也能感觉得到他抱着我的双臂在颤抖。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>面对濒临崩溃的我，他表现得出一副值得依靠的样子，但是我能感觉得到他也在害怕。就像是我因为生日惊喜而跟他生气的那次一样，这种突如其来的变化是容易吓到人的。连我自己都不了解自己的这副面孔，更别提他看到的时候有多害怕了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我问他，是不是会介意我的身世。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他摇摇头，告诉我他早就猜到了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我突然对他产生了那么一点怨言，他实在是比我厉害太多，无论是从智商上还是情商上，我和他的差距真的不止是一点半点，也怪不得我这种次品会被丢掉。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>是我配不上他，一想到他的未来可能不属于我，他会找到比我更好的人，我就会感到害怕。但是我却放不下他，其实是放不开他。我的负面情绪不断充实着我的占有欲，让我的神经变得更加脆弱。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我又跟他说，现在我只能选择离开这个地方，这是我唯一有机会改变生活的办法。即使人横竖都是一死，我也不排斥死亡，但我不想在这个地方等死。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他没有说话。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我用左手慢慢移开他环着我的双臂，转身面对着他。我不知道自己现在是什么表情，只能感觉到面部肌肉可能因为过度紧张而用不上任何力气。而他呢，虽然很擅长隐藏自己的情绪，但是故意闪躲的眼神是不会骗人的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那……你愿意和我一起走么？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“去哪儿？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“去外面躲一阵子，再想想办法。你知道我快没有时间了……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>知念沉默了一阵，蒲扇的睫毛似乎在刻意掩饰自己的情绪，但是他的呼吸逐渐变得沉重起来，原本好转的双手颤抖的迹象又开始反复。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>与此同时我也很害怕，我害怕我最信任，原本最理解我的人会拒绝我，我们说好的陪伴和幸福都会化为乌有。这是一个改变生活的机会，是他也曾梦想过的改变生活的机会。唯有这点是让我有点底气，相信他会答应我的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>但是我还是猜错了，他拒绝了我的提议。他说他不能丢下现在的家庭，不能不顾他们的幸福而远走高飞。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他居然为了那些利用他得到安全的人，而拒绝和我在一起的提议。不过也是，即使没有我，他还会是那个不折不扣的天才，坐在靠窗的位子上，用安定的优秀稳步向前，和家人一起过着没有烦恼的人生……只是我却不会再坐在他的身边。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>与其说变的人是我，还不如说我一开始就不应该坐在他的身边。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你是不是在害怕……你觉得我不能给你更好的生活吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>明明害怕的是我，我害怕我会失去他，为什么流泪的示弱，说不出话来的是他！</span>
</p><p>
  <span>现在我已经没有回头路了，我做了无法挽回的事情，我只能自己想办法向前走，渺茫的前途让我不知所措。再加上，此刻的我也失去了这世界上唯一的光芒，唯一可以令我感到快乐，让我安心的那个人。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>那一刻我仿佛坠入了万丈深渊，从黑暗中伸出了无数只手把我往下拽，我离看得到微弱光芒的洞口越来越远……</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他的拒绝让我当时脆弱的神经直接崩溃，理智也被完全摧毁，思想也失去了逻辑，像是一具行尸走肉一般。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>而他现在看似委曲求全的决定，和呼唤着我的声音，在我看来更在我受到的打击上雪上加霜。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我一气之下将知念用力摔在墙上，虽然他嘴里一直轻声否认对我的害怕，也一直在摇头，但是他已经无法控制颤抖的双手，额头上也冒出了汗。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>或许他已经不爱我了，也或许他根本就没有爱过我。即使我在他的身上几乎付出了我拥有的全部，他还是不愿意让我得到任何一点回报。我开始觉得我的身体也不受大脑控制，可能因为愤怒就是容易让人失去理智的一种情绪。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我不能让他离开我，他就是我的全部，他应该是属于我的。他原本是，这个世界上最理解我的人，是我唯一剩下的希望……</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不知什么时候我右手的水果刀已经捅进了知念的左腹，伴随着知念的那一声喑哑的，似乎是在忍耐却发出的叫声，我突然清醒过来。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>可惜为时已晚。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我刚才是怎么了……我是疯了么……</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我缓缓地抽出水果刀，腥红的液体从刀刃上滑落到我的身上。知念努力地喘息着，那样挣扎的场面竟能让我如此心痛。这比以往我做过的任何一件事都让我感到后悔，我竟然对我最爱的人动了手，自己扼杀了心中唯一的光明。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我已经无所谓自己原本的计划了，刚准备把他抱起来送去医院，却被他阻止。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“快逃……不要管我……离开这里……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>然后他慢慢闭上了眼睛，露出了安详的微笑，仿佛刚才发生的事情只是一场梦。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>知念在我的怀里停止了呼吸，像只是睡着了一样，没有任何痛苦的迹象，而抱着他的我早已经泣不成声。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>或许他是真的考虑是否要跟我走，但是如果他选择了跟我走，他的家人不知道会面临怎样的惩罚，所以他还是选择背负起他现在的责任。即使这一切却不是他想要的，他不会因此而快乐，但那是他的责任。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>或许他是爱着我的，所以他才会纠结那么久，才会没有反抗完全没有自控能力在发疯的我。他最后在最后的时刻还想着要我离开，想保住我而不是他自己……</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我果然还是不如知念，我甚至不会在关键时候站在他的角度考虑问题，只是一个固执而自私的人。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>在意识到这一切已经无可挽回时，我努力克制住自己的痛苦，用血迹还没干的袖子抹干了眼泪。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>突然间，我又想到了一个看似可行的主意——不过那是一件很冒险的事情，却是对我而言唯一的，想要在未来的人生中再见到他的办法。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我直奔向楼下的实验室，找出一个中型玻璃瓶，往里面按照比例倒入多种化学试剂，再跑回了天台。</p><p>即使这么做，从现在的时间上，还是未来成功的可能性上都是非常大的冒险，但是我还是自私地想要尝试这件几乎不可能的事。</p><p>我再次拿出水果刀，用颤抖的双手，划开知念的左胸膛，小心翼翼地割断血管。似乎我的心脏也能同时感受到，在如此这般操作和折磨下的疼痛。可是他却已经无力呻吟，安安静静地躺在那里，仿佛是在暗示着我继续。</p><p>虽然费了超乎预计的精力，但最后我还是完好无损取出了他的心脏。我再次明白了老师嘴里常念叨的，书本知识不经过实践，也是无用功这一点。</p><p>他静谧的侧脸过分温柔，即使离开了也和曾经一样，像是天使一样。</p><p>而我是不应该存在于这个世界上的恶魔。</p><p>我把他的心脏装进瓶子，泡在液体里。我是在一本书上看到的，这样能让细胞保持活性，不会那么快地腐烂。我盯着瓶子里鲜红的心脏，它似乎还在收缩，从血管里挤出还存有的血液，红色的液体无法融入而漂浮在透明的液体中。</p><p>远处似乎传来了鸣笛的声音，虽然声音很小但却非常刺耳，那或许是住在附近的居民发现了我所做的一切而报的警……但是我已经没有时间想那么多了，将瓶子装进背包里之后准备逃离犯案现场。</p><p>跑到楼梯口时，我下意识地回头再看他一眼，倒在血泊里的他，像是一幅美丽而又充满讽刺意味的艳丽画作，深深地印入了我的脑海中。</p><p>我成功从旧校舍花坛附近的洞逃离了学校，与追捕我的人正好交错开。我在脑袋里快速安排着接下来的计划，同时掏出手机拨通一个电话。</p><p>“有冈，今晚我要去……额，有点事情，我可以在船上告诉你……不，大概暂时不会回来了……”</p><p>有冈全名叫做有冈大贵，曾经是我的学长，顺利地读了大学，专业选的是现在极度冷门的心理学。虽然生在被保护区域，但是却对现在的学制甚至是国家抱有极度的不满，所以中途退了学。他现在便从事着人力资源运送的非·法生意，并且美名其曰为“让被放弃的人踏入保护区或其他安全地带”的，伟大且充满爱与希望的行业。</p><p>“我在东京，今天晚上可以接上你。”</p><p>有冈虽然住在东京，但是三天两头地出海运送，今天晚上难得没有工作，倒还真是我运气好给碰上了。</p><p>我的情绪已经平稳了，打算在船上把事情全和有冈交代了，否则我一定会闷死的。有冈这个人是值得信任的，毕竟也是半个心理医生了，心理医生的职业操守不就是保密吗？</p><p>但其实是我没有忍住，毕竟我见到他的时候像是见到了救命稻草一般，他倒是被我这幅样子吓得不轻，毕竟我现在的状态也还是在我的常识外。不过这可是有冈大贵，做生意的时候什么样的人没见过，没出五秒就恢复了面不改色的样子。</p><p>我发疯似的拜托他，用最快的行驶速度离岸。他本身也不是能在岸边久留的人，也明白我出了事，便按照我的意思做了。</p><p>我将事情一口气全盘托出，还在微弱的月光底下给他看了证据，也就是知念的心脏。虽然说出来了好像也没有觉得能抚平情绪，我依旧紧紧地抱着那个装着罐子的背包，若是外人看来一定觉得我是疯了。</p><p>我确实是疯了，现在清醒了的我明确的意识到了我的问题。</p><p>“虽然我的学业是半途而废，但是我觉得你有躁郁症的倾向，或许还有其他更深层次的，我一时无法解答上来的精神方面的问题。”</p><p>躁郁症……吗？我似乎从某些书上了解过这个病症，简单而言似乎是同时拥有狂躁症和抑郁症的表现，当然只有在情绪达到极端，高涨或是低落的时候才会有一定的表现。</p><p>综合我之前的种种表现，我承认我可能是有这样的症状，又或许是因为把原因归结为病症，才会让我的心理好受一些。</p><p>在这个环境下，像是经济、心理学、艺术这类学科已经不是主流了。关心这方面的民众自然也少，再加上现在每个人的状态都是紧绷的，生活压力都不小，哪会有些小事发生就觉得自己有心理疾病呢？</p><p>我有些庆幸有冈曾经接触过这门学科，是这个毫无色彩的夜晚里唯一的好事。</p><p>有冈说，有时候心理学和心理医生的存在就像是一个可以让人短暂逃避现实，休息小憩的港湾。国家军事方面的部门是有心理医生的，但是一般民众接触不到。或许是因为现在极度缺乏这方面的人才，也或许是国家不允许这样的港湾出现在一般民众眼里。</p><p>“如果有条件的话最好还是要吃药，我猜你现在也回不去了，但是我会尽量帮你弄到所需药物。”有冈把行驶速度恢复正常，我们可能已经离岸很远了，“当然，如果你相信我的话。”</p><p>有冈不愧是见过世面的人，看似平静的样子如同今夜无风的湖面。他说他会给我在其他保护区找一个地方安顿，尽力保证我不会有危险，只要是他能做到的他都会帮忙。</p><p>虽然在这时候开口提条件会显得有些得寸进尺，但我还是选择告诉他了我的计划，那个让我还有机会见到知念的计划……</p><p>“我想要一间隐蔽的实验室……在哪里都可以，如果在这里就再好不过了。”</p><p>这里毕竟是我和知念一起生活过的地方，但如果是这样的话，这类地方就只有一种可能……</p><p>有冈低着脑袋思考了一会儿，朝我笑着点了点头。我也用微笑回应他，将瓶子抱得更紧了些，像是我曾经抱着知念纤薄的身体一样。</p><p>知念侑李，我已经错了一次。我需要你，但是我不会再让你受苦了。</p><p>我一定会让你回到我的身边。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. PART I Birth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>2162</b>
  </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <b>年</b>
  </span>
  
  <span class="s2">
    <b>十一月</b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">我是在一股刺鼻的气味中醒来的，从无意识到感受到自己的呼吸和身边的空气还需要花些时间。身体没有任何不舒服，倒是像是睡了很久，意识逐渐苏醒，身体的知觉也慢慢恢复。后来他们告诉我，刺鼻的是消毒水的味道，而我也算得上是经历了全身麻痹。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“</span>
  <span class="s1">山田！他醒了！</span>
  <span class="s3">”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">眼前白茫茫的云雾蒸汽慢慢散开，随着视线更加的清晰，我看清了眼前的那张热情的笑脸。不过话说回来这是谁啊？我对这个人似乎没有任何印象。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">我有四处晃了晃脑袋，这里看上去像是一个充满高科技感的实验室，白炽灯光对于一个刚醒来的人而言还是有点刺眼。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“</span>
  <span class="s1">醒了？</span>
  <span class="s3">”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">随着另一个声音响起，另一个人从门口走进我的视线。他和我第一个看到的人不一样，不仅肤色更白，没有笑容冰冷的表情和看不透的眼神让我不由自主地打了一阵冷寒，说像是一座冰山也不为过。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“</span>
  <span class="s1">知念侑李</span>
  <span class="s3">……”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">那座冰山突然开口，说出了一串我不太能理解意思的字符，我下意识地吐着模糊的音节告诉他我的疑惑。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“……</span>
  <span class="s4">嗯？</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“</span>
  <span class="s1">你的名字叫做知念侑李，你记住了么？</span>
  <span class="s3">”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“</span>
  <span class="s1">我？</span>
  <span class="s3">……</span>
  <span class="s1">知念侑李</span>
  <span class="s3">……”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">我本能的接受这个属于我的名字，即使明白名字代表着什么意思，我也想不起来我之前是不是叫这个名字。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">被他这么一提醒，我才发现我的脑袋里的记忆似乎不够完整：我想不起醒来之前我经历过什么，在他告诉我名字之前，我甚至连自己是谁都不能确定</span>
  <span class="s3">——</span>
  <span class="s1">不过他们既然说我是知念侑李，那我就是了。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">但是我会说话，也能理解语言。仔细想想，我还能明白这里是实验室，也明白站在我身边正俯视着我的是两个人。似乎我唯独缺少的就是记忆，比如我并不认识这两个人。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">他们调整了我躺着的这个床的上半部分，慢慢倾斜的角度帮助我坐了起来。之后他们确认了我没有头晕目眩或是其他不舒服的症状，也能看得清和区别周围的事物。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“</span>
  <span class="s1">知念你好，我叫有冈大贵，你可以叫我有冈或者大贵。</span>
  <span class="s3">”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">一头乱发，笑容非常灿烂的那个人向我介绍自己，又指了指身边的沉默的冰山。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“</span>
  <span class="s1">这个装矜持的家伙是山田凉介。</span>
  <span class="s3">”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">不出所料他被冰山狠狠地拍了脑袋，趁有冈还在摸着脑袋抱怨山田</span>
  <span class="s3">“</span>
  <span class="s1">虐待同僚</span>
  <span class="s3">”</span>
  <span class="s1">的时候，那个叫做山田的冰山在纸上写了一些什么，然后递到了有冈手里：</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“</span>
  <span class="s1">既然已经成功了，那么报告就麻烦你了。</span>
  <span class="s3">”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">有冈拿着瞬间就失去了刚才嬉皮笑脸的样子，委屈和无奈逐渐替代了笑容。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“</span>
  <span class="s1">明明都没有上报的对象，还写什么报告啊</span>
  <span class="s3">……”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">山田的冰山脸上似乎闪过一丝恶魔的微笑，伸出右手食指用力戳了戳有冈的右肩：</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“</span>
  <span class="s1">你写了上报给我。</span>
  <span class="s3">”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">有冈惊呆，差点一口气没缓过来：</span>
  <span class="s3">“</span>
  <span class="s1">拜托，这可是你的研究啊，还有什么你自己不清楚的地方吗？</span>
  <span class="s3">”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“</span>
  <span class="s1">博士的论文还不都有助手写的。</span>
  <span class="s3">”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">山田一边回应着有冈的反抗，一边帮我把身上插着或者贴着的东西全部取下来，最后丢给我一件白色的长袖</span>
  <span class="s3">T</span>
  <span class="s1">恤和罕见的白色工裤，并示意我换上。这时候我才发现我只穿着一条裤衩，还突然感觉到了身上凉丝丝的。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">除了衣服袖子有点长之外其他都很合身，衣服的质感也很舒适。我边换衣服边趁机再次观察周围的环境。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">这里确实是一间实验室没错，只不过四周充斥着难以描述的浓郁科技感。家具和配饰主要是以白色为主，纯白的书柜和书桌，还有纯白的试验台，就连我坐着的调节式座椅都是白色的，给还不习惯这些的我一种强烈的压迫感。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">山田伸出戴着白色塑胶手套的手，捏住了我的脸用力扯了一下，我疼得交出了声，他反而很满意。又掐住我的下巴，带动我的脖子和脑袋左右转动了几下，又扭了扭我身上的各种关节，像是在进行身体检查。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“</span>
  <span class="s1">好像都没有问题，身体活动挺流畅自然的。</span>
  <span class="s3">”</span>
  <span class="s1">山田松开我之后在纸上写了些什么，看上去特别像是医生，又同时问我，</span>
  <span class="s3">“</span>
  <span class="s1">刚才转动的时候有哪个部位很痛么？</span>
  <span class="s3">”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“</span>
  <span class="s1">没有。</span>
  <span class="s3">”</span>
  <span class="s1">我摇摇头。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“</span>
  <span class="s1">那，现在身体有产生不舒服么？</span>
  <span class="s3">”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“</span>
  <span class="s1">没有。</span>
  <span class="s3">”</span>
  <span class="s1">我又摇摇头。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“</span>
  <span class="s1">能尝试一下站起来走两步吗？</span>
  <span class="s3">”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">他放下笔看着我，我按照他的意思站起来，然后绕着椅子走了两圈，他们俩一直盯着我走完全程。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“</span>
  <span class="s1">有没有不舒服？</span>
  <span class="s3">”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“</span>
  <span class="s1">没有。</span>
  <span class="s3">”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">说实话我都快被问烦了，不过他应该只是比较小心而已，也不属于故意刁难我，既然对我没有恶意，我又何必计较呢？</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“</span>
  <span class="s1">你能描述一下苹果吗？</span>
  <span class="s3">”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“</span>
  <span class="s1">怎么突然问这个</span>
  <span class="s3">……”</span>
  <span class="s1">我嘟囔出了心理想的话，但脑海里浮现了苹果的样子，感觉像是在脑海里快速闪过了几张照片，便接着回答了他的问题，</span>
  <span class="s3">“</span>
  <span class="s1">苹果是红</span>
  <span class="s3">……</span>
  <span class="s1">大部分都是红色的，也有绿的黄的。然后通常是圆的，吃起来应该是偏甜的，不同品种的味道会不一样。品种的话</span>
  <span class="s3">……”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">山田打断了我的话，满意地点了点头，又在纸上记了几笔：</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“</span>
  <span class="s1">不错，基础常识的输出和运用也不错，应该说运用的比我想象中的要好。</span>
  <span class="s3">”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“</span>
  <span class="s1">输出这点我一直没搞懂，难道不应该是语言系统的优势吗？</span>
  <span class="s3">”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">有冈也低着脑袋在记录些什么，顺便问了一个问题，很明显是问山田的，毕竟我根本听不懂他们说的</span>
  <span class="s3">“</span>
  <span class="s1">基础知识</span>
  <span class="s3">”</span>
  <span class="s1">和</span>
  <span class="s3">“</span>
  <span class="s1">语言系统</span>
  <span class="s3">”</span>
  <span class="s1">是什么。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“</span>
  <span class="s1">他脑袋里储存的苹果种类比你的多，形容出来的内容自然比你的要更丰富。</span>
  <span class="s3">”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“</span>
  <span class="s1">呵，我倒要看谁想听他介绍半个小时的苹果。</span>
  <span class="s3">”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">有冈记录完后腾出手来把桌上堆得乱七八糟的资料整理好，看得出来他心情已经调整好了：</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“</span>
  <span class="s1">看来这次真的很成功啊！</span>
  <span class="s3">”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">反观山田倒是冷静，不过微微皱起了眉头，泼了他一盆冷水：</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“</span>
  <span class="s1">之前中岛裕翔还不是看上去挺健康，一沾水人就蔫儿了，我们不能高兴的太早。</span>
  <span class="s3">”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">他把手上最后一叠纸放在资料的顶端，然后脱下手套丢到垃圾桶里，</span>
  <span class="s3">“</span>
  <span class="s1">走吧，去带他测体能。</span>
  <span class="s3">”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s4">等一下</span>
  <span class="s1">……”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">原本准备走出实验室的两人回头看着我。刚刚看他们对话满头雾水的我终于按耐不住了，直接问出了我心里的问题。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“</span>
  <span class="s1">我到底是谁？我是说除了名字之外，还有什么其他信息？还有，这里究竟是哪里？</span>
  <span class="s3">”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“</span>
  <span class="s1">这里是我的实验室，是这个地下基地的一部分，地下基地顾名思义是建立在地面以下的地方，这里只有我和我的同事们，和地面上相比是一个很安全的地方。</span>
  <span class="s3">”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">山田转过身来，清澈的眼神对上了我的双眼，表情依旧没什么变化，</span>
  <span class="s3">“</span>
  <span class="s1">而你，是我造出来的第五个合成人造人。今天是激活你的第一天，也就是你的生命的开始。</span>
  <span class="s3">”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">合成人造人</span>
  <span class="s3">……</span>
  <span class="s1">？这个词条在我的大脑中没有一个直接的说明，但我的脑海里又开始自动运转出了相关的信息，我以此推测出我是属于人类通过繁衍之外制造出的人</span>
  <span class="s3">……</span>
  <span class="s1">我猜大概是这样意思。我应该不属于人类的范畴，在我理解的概念里，这类产物更像是被赋予思维和生命的机器人。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">怪不得我没有什么叫做回忆的东西，原来从我睁开眼睛那一刹那就是出生，也难怪他们要对我做全面的检查，还是一副小心翼翼的样子。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">这一刻我的心里的感觉五味杂陈，当婴儿诞生于这个世界的时候，他们是快乐的还是难过的呢？</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">我快速的抛开了这无谓的思绪，问出了另一个问题：</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“</span>
  <span class="s1">那你们之前提到的基础知识和语言系统是什么？</span>
  <span class="s3">”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">山田轻轻叹了口气，换了一个站姿，双手插进白大褂的口袋里，这让我意识到，我可能问了一个比较难说清楚的问题。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“</span>
  <span class="s1">这两个都是我们在制造你的时候给你置入的系统。基础知识顾名思义就是人类的常识，所以你一睁开眼就拥有一定的常识</span>
  <span class="s3">——</span>
  <span class="s1">比如说你可以描述苹果，但是你之前并没有见过或是尝过苹果的相关记忆。如果从心理学上对记忆的分类来说明，你拥有的只是形象记忆。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“</span>
  <span class="s1">语言系统的话，比如说你现在听得懂我们说话。当然除了我们在用的语言之外，也给你置入了部分其他语言，在需要用到的时候会自动被你的大脑调出来，听说读写都没问题。当然除了这两个之外，你身体的其他结构也很复杂，以后会慢慢跟你解释的。</span>
  <span class="s3">”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">他这么一本正经的回答，知识量大到让我一时难以消化。不过我都已经是人造人了，这一切听上去都变得没有那么难以接受了。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“</span>
  <span class="s1">还有什么问题么？</span>
  <span class="s3">”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“</span>
  <span class="s1">额</span>
  <span class="s3">……</span>
  <span class="s1">暂时没了。</span>
  <span class="s3">”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">被山田这么一问我倒是愣住了，此时还真想不出些什么了，便摇摇头。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“</span>
  <span class="s1">那快跟过来，我们走吧。</span>
  <span class="s3">”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">我又木讷地点点头，小跑到他们身边。山田输入密码打开门，然后走在最前面，有冈则是拍了拍我的肩膀，把我带出了实验室。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>出了实验室就来到了过道，应该是链接所有房间的一条通道。过道像是圆形管道一样，或者更像是科幻小说里的时空隧道。这个隧道不知用什么材料建起来的，但是感觉很坚固，黄色的灯镶在蓝绿的墙上，还有不知道通向哪里的，像是展示电流通向的闪光，照亮整个空间和前方的路。地板的材质和刚才的也不同，从脚步声能感觉得到。而且四周很安静，只能听见我们三个人参差不齐前进的声音。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>隧道比实验室更冷一些，我忍不住用手捋了另一边的手臂，可能是因为长期处于地下吧。不过虽说是地下，空气却没有阴冷潮湿的感觉，估计是在通风和空气清新上花了很多功夫。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“冷吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田察觉到了我的异样，伸手把我揽住，让我更靠近他一些。我能感觉得到他身上的体温，和冰冷的手带来的反差。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“说不定他的问题就是怕冷。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈看样子是在开玩笑，不过话音刚落，就被山田瞪了一眼。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那可不，也不是谁都像你一样胖的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我好像已经习惯这俩人的相处模式了，简单来说就是一个愿打一个愿挨，有冈每次都可以成功给自己挖一个坑，然后被山田推进去。山田也不是像一开始看上去那样，是一个彻头彻尾的冰山，也不是不爱和人打交道，反倒是有一种独特的幽默感。这么想来这俩人还挺有意思的，我甚至有些期待接下来会发生的事。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不知何时，一阵频率更快的脚步声打乱了我们前进的节奏。我回过神来定睛一看，是一个抱着笔记本电脑的，脸蛋和脑袋都圆圆的漂亮孩子朝我们快步走来。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“啊！小慧！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈加快脚步冲了上去，一下子就扑到他的身上并且把抱住了他，脑袋还在他的脖子边上蹭了蹭。对方则是一副已经习惯了的样子，没有欢喜迎接也没有嫌弃到推开有冈。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“有冈大贵……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田瞪了有冈一眼，他识相地放开了那个叫做小慧的孩子，又回过头来对我解释：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“抱歉，我的助理只是比较喜欢肢体接触，不是所有人类都会这样的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>后半段我能理解，毕竟山田就不会这么热情。但前半段我实在是不敢苟同，这个解释大概只能骗到小孩，我的直觉告诉我他们之间肯定有什么更刺激的火花。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过话说回来，人造人会有直觉吗？以后有机会我得问问他们。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你的有新型化合材料怎么样了？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>伊野尾摇了摇头，然后和山田开始了一些学术方面的交流。只不过在我看来，这画面是山田的单方面输出。我在一旁没事儿干也就跟着听，不过却基本上听不懂。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田倒是把这些也放入基础知识里呀！光是放个苹果有什么用……</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“他叫伊野尾慧。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我转过头看见，有冈正温柔地看着那个叫做小慧的孩子：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“怎么样？他很漂亮吧？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“嗯，确实很漂亮。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我附和着他，虽然我对于漂亮的概念很模糊，而且我觉得自己长得更适合漂亮这个词。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“他也很聪明，经常帮山田做一些材料方面的研究和实验，还懂得机械制造和建筑设计呢！像是我们平时使用的电子门和锁，还有空气净化机，基本都是出于他的双手。很多房间他也有经手设计，晚点带你去参观。当然他会的还有很多，比我这个只会递工具当助手的强多了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈看上去有些自豪的样子，让我更相信他们之前有些故事了，起码有冈得有些什么吧。至于这个什么，我现在一时还说不清楚。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“……嗯，那个就是知念侑李，你去和他打招呼吧？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>就在我刚想问有冈有关于直觉的问题，伊野尾就和山田聊完了。他点点头后转向我，并朝我摆摆手示意打招呼。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【初次见面，我叫伊野尾慧，请多多指教。】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我分明听见了他甜美的声音，但他的嘴巴却没有动，这和我目前认识到的不太一样。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“他说初次见面，他叫伊野尾慧，以后请你多多指教。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈在我一旁说道，像是翻译一样，在我看来这一切都还挺奇怪的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“初次见面，请多指教。不过我刚刚听到了伊野尾说这句话，虽然没有动嘴巴，有冈为什么要重复一遍呢？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“什么！你听得到？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我这话刚说完，他们倒像是见了鬼一样，比我刚刚的反应还要大。有冈惊呼，并已经合不拢嘴了，山田的眉毛也微微挑起，也露出了疑惑的表情。至于伊野尾？他倒是很淡定，仿佛自己和这件事没有关系。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“嗯，我刚刚好像听到一个声音，和你说的内容一模一样。”我看着伊野尾，详细地说出了我刚才发生的一切，“而且那个声音介绍自己是伊野尾慧，所以应该就是你的声音了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这似乎是一件很不同寻常的事，但我不是很能理解，从山田和伊野尾进行学术探讨开始，我就是懵的状态。伊野尾抿着嘴笑了笑，更确切的来说是苦笑。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【抱歉，我的脑海里有一台打字机，你可以当作是我的想法会自动转化成字符，这就是我心里想说的话。所以我连自己的声音都不能确定是什么样，不过有冈说是很可爱的声音。】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“他说的没错，是很好听的声音，和我的也不太一样。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我和他交流的时候会下意识地把话直接说出来。毕竟我也不知道，我如果想象出一台打字机并且用它回复的话，伊野尾是否能听得到。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“怎么这样，我以为只有我能听见小慧的声音呢……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈一副欲哭无泪的样子，再次趁机黏在了伊野尾身上。这下我是看出伊野尾稍微露出了嫌弃的神色，不过还是没有推开他。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“这是为什么？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我转头看着山田，期待他可以给我一个明确解释这一现象的原因。山田花了些时间在整理了一下来龙去脉，随后娓娓道来：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“伊野尾慧是我的第三件作品，不能说话可以说是一个不确定因素导致的意外。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我知道山田的“作品”指的是合成人造人，我点点头让他继续。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我制作你们的方法是物化合成，语言系统的基础是物，你可以当做是一本字典——这部分我刚才和你解释过了——但是应用是要靠他自己的，像是通过细胞培养，生成人体的发声系统和运用。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“目前他的状态是拥有和你一样的语言知识储备，但是没办法正常使用和表达出来。或许是我在培养发声系统细胞时出现了问题，也或许是语言系统输出的程序出了问题，所以他才失去了这一项功能。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“嗯……这个问题没有办法治好吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“如果我强制让他休眠，解刨他来研究这个问题，说不定是有机会的。但是这样做的话，而且永远都醒不过来的几率也很大。我和有冈出于不同的原因，都不想冒这个险。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我估摸着山田是不想失去一个得力的工程师，有冈大概是不想失去一个活体抱枕吧？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“还有，这台电脑是他重要时刻拿来交流的工具。附带有一个激光显示设备，这样他打字的时候你也可以通过激光显示看到他打出来的字。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>伊野尾给我演示了一下山田刚刚说到的功能，除了文字之外还可以显示表情贴图或者图片，让我在不禁惊叹出声，并在心里悄悄鼓掌。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>而且表情贴图里有几张不知道为什么还长得有点像伊野尾本人，比如“疑惑”这个表情。还有“无语”的这张的角色长得像山田，“大笑”这张的角色长得像有冈。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>伊野尾修长的手指在键盘上飞快地敲打着节奏：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“表情贴图是小光设计的，你过会儿会见到他的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我点点头，看来这个基地里还不止有我们。不过想想也是，山田也说过在创造出我之前，也创造了其他合成人造人。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过我还有其他没想通的地方：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那为什么我和有冈可以听得到他说话？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“这个我也不明白，反正我是听不到的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田像是在思考一样摸了摸自己的下吧，转向有冈露出一抹阴险的笑，“你倒是可以研究一下这个，再写一份报告交上来。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“山田凉介！你能不能别和我提写报告这事儿！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你不能拒绝。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈像是被突然被点燃的烟花一样，又和山田拌起了嘴。我和伊野尾无奈地看着这两个幼稚园小朋友，在一边小声聊了起来。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【哎呀哎呀，他们又吵起来了呢，真是幼稚。】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>伊野尾嘴角又垮了一点，眼皮也耷拉下来了下来，打了个哈欠。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“伊野尾桑……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【叫我小慧也可以哦。】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我对上了他朝我看来的视线，因为打哈欠流泪，眼睛被弄得水汪汪的：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“小慧……你知道为什么我和有冈能听见你说话吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>伊野尾摇摇头：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【不知道，以前确实只有大酱听得到，他说是因为他真心喜欢我，我倒是没太在意这件事。】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>……有冈大贵你居然可以这样信口雌黄！我在心理默默地吐槽，也不知道这句话会不会被伊野尾听见。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【不过，既然你也听得到的话，看来这件事情的真相还有待考察。】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“这样啊……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>看样子我没有说出口的话并不会被他听到，突然感觉松了口气。要是我们之间藏在心里的话都会被对方听去，仔细想想还是有些可怕的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我看着眼前暴跳如雷的有冈和依旧沉稳平静的山田，他俩丝毫没有片刻消停的迹象。我又歪着头把脑袋转了回来，叹了口气。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【根据你们听到的话基本就是我心里面想的话这点，我个人的猜测是，因为我们的脑电波频率之类的相符，像是信号之间的传输，你明白吧？所谓心电感应什么的。】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>伊野尾朝着我笑了笑，我一时也分不清这真的是他的想法，或只是跑火车而已。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“真的假的……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【真的，而且一旦隔的距离远了，似乎就没有效果了。比如有冈在山田的实验室，我在隔了一段距离的机房里，他就听不到我在心里抱怨，我做的那些破实验和机器的那些话。】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>或许是他听到了，但也没必要告诉你呢？不过我刚刚在实验室的时候也听不到他的声音，所以这点似乎是可信的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那你猜，有冈现在听得到你说话吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【谁知道呢，如果我的推理是对的话，他现在可能不在我的频道上。而且你看他那副专心给自己挖坑的样子，即使听到了也没心思理我。】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我俩一致的看向他俩，心里想着他们怎么还没吵完！难不成是有冈听到了我们聊得正开心，但是想给我们继续沟通的时间？但他像是会想参与对话的那种人，我立马打消了我想太多的念头。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【所以你万一，无意间听到了我的秘密的话，可千万不要说出去哦！】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你放心，我才不会那么无聊把别人的秘密到处乱说呢！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>况且我现在也就认识你们三个，有冈在伊野尾身边的话自然会知道伊野尾在想什么。至于山田那座恶魔冰山，我就算说，他还不一定有兴趣八卦吧？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我和伊野尾实在是等得有些不耐烦了，但是又不太敢直接介入他们之间。在我手足无措之时，伊野尾在心里发话了：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【大贵，你们是要带知念去测体能吧？再不去的话小光就要发霉了。】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈听到了伊野尾的声音后立马止住了和山田的争吵——你们这时候频率是又对上了？伊野尾的这座电波发射塔的功能还真是神奇。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>只要有冈不反击，山田也不会故意毒舌他，他们自然就安静了下来。山田休息了片刻后给伊野尾颁布了工作任务：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“新材料的事情还是交给你了，相信你没问题的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>伊野尾冲着山田点点头，又给我和有冈一个大大的微笑，抱着自己的电脑一路小跑离开。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“唉，真是的。为什么知念你可以听到小慧的声音啊……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈在伊野尾走后依旧唉声叹气，原来还在惦记着这件事。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我不知道。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那我就更不知道了。”山田在我的回答后面附和着。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“好歹我也是个活生生的人！为什么这个人造人也有这种功能……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我也是一个活生生的人，但是我没有这个功能。知念嘛，也能算是一个活生生的人造人，这和是什么人没有关系。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田这个时候还在用逻辑在回复这件无厘头的事情，看来他是那种不会安慰人的性格。既然如此，这个时候应该会需要一个气氛活跃者比较好，我愿意站出来充当这个角色。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“原来大酱是活生生的人啊！我还以为你是人造人，而且是山田为了报复才把你做的比小慧矮的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这次换我在山田的回答后面附和，没想到这还挺有趣的，我能理解山田为什么会和有冈斗嘴了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>但是仔细想想，我们这里三个人都比伊野尾要矮，所以我无意之间让山也躺枪了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“好你个知念侑李！醒了没多久就学坏了是吧！会开散弹枪了是吧？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田借助着自己少得可怜的身高优势，掐着我的脸把我往上提。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“呜呜~我错了~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然嘴上这么说，但我心里自然还是不服气的，还是用手不轻不重地打在他的手臂上，想让他早点放手。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“这都怪你，有冈。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈顿时语塞，但是看表情是想反驳些什么的，但应该感受到了山田冰冷的目光瞪着他，一定顿时感觉到了背脊发凉，便把挂到嘴边的话改成了：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“走吧，要不小光真得急了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈像是小孩子一样瘪着嘴看着山田，即使那表情让我忍不住开怀大笑，但山田还是没有放松下来的样子。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>看来我还是收回，一开始觉得山田大概也很好相处的想法吧。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>八乙女所在的房间像是一个保健室，也很符合我需要来做体检的设定，穿着白大褂坐在写字桌前画结构图的他，也特别有保健室老师的感觉。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>刚进来屁股还没做热的时候，有冈以写报告为由先逃出了房间，事实上是伊野尾找他过去帮他盯着加热实验。这一点再一次证明了我之前的想法，想想爱情还真是伟大，要是换做山田使唤他的话，他绝对会大吼大叫耍无赖的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>八乙女全名叫八乙女光，是山田创造的第二个合成人造人，和我们比起来个子比较高，看上去也更成熟的样子。不过他也不是完全健康的，或者说是完美的作品。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>八乙女的身体，由于各种防御系统的细胞在移植时期，或者是分裂时期出现了基因上的问题，所以他比一般人都更容易被病菌感染。他也不能离开这个地下基地，否则全身细胞会立马腐化，结局说是灰飞烟灭也不为过。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>好在基地是每天都进行自动消毒的，否则八乙女可能得泡在营养液里才能存活。想到这里我就不禁打了个冷寒，还好这种事情没有发生在我身上，同时也有点同情这个人。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>靠在门上的山田换了一个站姿，估计是和八乙女一起跟我说明这些事情的时候站累了：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我承认一开始是我的技术不过关，才导致了这些问题。虽然我已经道了很多次歉了，但还是希望小光可以原谅我。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我明白这件事的难度和他的无奈，但我也自然不会放过，这个难得可以数落山田的机会：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你也真是的。还没完全学会就开始制作，会成功才怪。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“但基本还是成功了嘛！能生活能工作，能和大家一起开心就好。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“是啊，我也没觉得有什么不好的。”八乙女也帮忙打着圆场，“再说外面现在也很危险的，不出去也罢。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>八乙女说的没错，山田给我置入的基础知识里有这一部分，所以我大概对这个时期的社会状况有所了解。我深度怀疑山田选择的基础知识的标准，就是指他不想费劲儿去解释的那些事情。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“哼，等过会儿也给我查出个什么问题来，我一定会找你算账的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我知念侑李说到做到，虽然我还是不希望自己真的检查出什么的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“不会的，我相信你是最优秀的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田走过来摸了摸我的头，嘴角略微上扬，但神情还是很严肃。他像是在安慰我，也许是担心我被刚才的故事给吓到了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我没事。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我相信你会没事的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他把我推到八乙女面前，从我身后拍了拍我的肩膀：“去吧，我在这里等你。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我跟着八乙女到了里屋完成了一系列测试，简单的来说就像是连着做了体检、运动能力测试、智商测试和心理测试的感觉。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>当然还有一些普通测试里没有的内容，比如奇怪的抗菌测试，我还得全身消毒才能走出实验房，身上占了一股消毒水的味道。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>整个测试下来需要花费很长时间，我以为是山田会途中离开的，没想到他倒是拿起桌上的一叠资料随手翻了起来。他这样居然有一种老师来抽查学生作业的感觉，一看就看了很久。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>即使他们都没有在测试上给我施压，但是谁家孩子要是刚出生就需要经历这些的话，一定会哭着离家出走的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>做完测试的我已经累瘫在保健室的床上了，我现在非常想收回之前对未来生活的期待，满满的正能量已经消散无几了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你看，我说你会没事的吧。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田凉介非常满意地翻看着我的报告，终于露出一个微笑。没想到这座冰山，终有一天融化在我的体检报告里：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你的身体比你之前那几个好上几倍，体能有达到人类平均值，智商也和我预测的一样超群，我已经很满足了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“就是身高有点可惜啊……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我清清楚楚地看到八乙女在身高那栏填上了159cm，我反而瞪了山田一眼。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那是因为……”山田干咳了两声化解尴尬，依旧面无表情地解释道，”每增高一厘米，失败率就会增加十个百分点以上。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然听上去不是很靠谱的理由，但好像还是有那么一点道理的，而且我也没有证据去质疑他。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那么以后造出来的人会不会就都会很成功呢？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>其实论能力的话我应该也是很成功的，但我还是得以身高有那么一些怨言，我要是再高个十厘米就完美了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“拿到说不定，这件事即使有经验，失败率依旧很高，说不定就会有意外。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田从冰箱里拿了一瓶水，又从柜子里抽出一盒饼干，打开包装，拿出一块递给我：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“吃下去。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我按照他的意思完成了这一系列动作，正好现在也有点饿了，不过吃东西的时候被人全程盯着感觉确实有点奇怪。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“况且我已经不想再冒险了，有你们就够了。”山田揉了揉自己的右肩，同时转了几下脖子，“你要知道我已经好几天都没合眼了……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>得了吧，谁好几天没合眼还没显出黑眼圈，皮肤还不长痘痘的？我嘴里嚼着的饼干让我没办法直接吐槽这个谎话精，但如果是真的没合眼的话，这皮肤也太让人羡慕了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“小光你带他四处转转吧，准时去吃晚饭就好。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田打了个哈欠，露出了刚才不一样的惺忪模样，毕竟他在这里已经无所事事好久了。他按了一下门边的按钮后直径走出房间，朝我们刚刚来的方向走去。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“啊！终于结束了！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“嗯，我也想说，终于结束了！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>毕竟八乙女刚刚也没闲着，估计也是累得够呛。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“为什么这种事情一定要在一天做完呢？明明基础常识告诉我，这是应该分好几天做的事情。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“因为万一出了问题可以尽快修补呀，山田也是关心你啦。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>八乙女也顺手吃起了饼干，翻看着刚才整理的资料结果：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“知念酱的各项指标都很棒呢，反正我们有的毛病你都没有，也暂时没检查出来有其他问题。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“……所以我还有可能有毛病？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“希望没有吧。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>八乙女甩开手里的文件，把我从床上拽起来后推出门外：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“别想那么多了，不如我带你参观一下这里吧？” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然我还是很累，但还是愣愣地点了点头，这总比自己摸索这个陌生的地方要来的好吧？</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>山田凉介回到实验室的时候，有冈早就忙完了。他嘴里叼着棒棒糖，翻着手里的漫画坐在办公椅上等了他许久。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“怎么样？都还顺利吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“顺利，简直不能更好了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田脱下白大褂，一副如释重负的样子，脸上也起浮现起了少见的笑容，眼角却泛着泪光。别提其他人，就连知道山田最多秘密的有冈，都已经很久都没有见到这样，神经不再紧绷着的山田了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过有冈也明白，山田现在的心情很复杂，但是他终究实现了自己十年前的愿望。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田犯事儿的那一晚的记忆还犹如昨天一样，在他脑海里清晰地放映。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>那一晚山田向他提出了这个大胆的计划，他想要花时间钻研人造人技术，把自己失去的人再召唤到这个世界上来。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈觉得他疯了，但也明白自己没有办法拒绝他和他的大胆提议。毕竟山田凉介已经是一个无依无靠，并且在精神上无法自理的人。至于那个提议，如果要是能成，有冈也是对此极有兴趣的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>落魄的山田让有冈想起了当初选择心理学作为专业的初心，他想帮助面前的人度过这样的难关。再说有冈也早就想金盆洗手了，这生意可以传给其他人做，他早已经被居无定所的奔波而感到劳累过度。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他贡献出了原本自己打造，计划独居的地下别墅——也没啥特别大的损失，本来打算一个人孤独终老的地方，又添了一双筷子和一股热血而已。疯狂的是，他和山田花费好几个月一起改造成了如今现代化的基地，随后二人着手于制造人造人的复杂世界中。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田对待这件事的认真程度是他超乎想象的——有冈本来以为坚持吃药，再加上定期的心理治疗，多一段时间，等山田的状态恢复之后，他就不会再惦记这件事了——但是他小看了山田的执着。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田以最快的速度吸收知识，以及查询相关资料，以惊人的速度在进步和成长，从一开始每个实验必会有的粗心错误，到最后成功率无限接近百分之百。有冈突然相信了人是会因为爱或者信念，而去改变去成长的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>在知念这个人身上，山田也充分展现了自己的专一和细心。山田隔三差五就惦记着他，病情最严重爆发的时候也是因为他。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>本来山田的计划是通过克隆的方法实现，这项技术相对而言比较简单，掌握起来比较容易。但是这样会花费更长的时间，从胚胎开始养育一个人，除此之外也有失败的风险，山田觉得自己就是一个很好的例子。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>而且，山田虽然已经有了庇身之所，但大环境对他而言还是危险的，他自己也不知道还能在这里呆多久。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田甚至做了一个时间模拟软件，用知念的照片推测出了今年的知念的外貌变化，才创造了现在的这一台人造人。在他心里知念也在成长，伴随着他走过了每一个在基地里度过的春夏秋冬。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈起身去拍了拍，坐在自己的办公椅上用双手捂着脸，拼命忍住抽泣声的山田。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“他回来了，你我都知道，那就是知念侑李。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“嗯……我相信那是他。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田抽噎着，声音有些沙哑，但他心里的快乐和幸福实在是难以用语言表达出来。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他回来了，而且他很健康，他还很聪明，也很可爱，还有点腹黑，就像是之前认识的那个他一样。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>因为害怕失败而先制作了其他的人造人，屡次发生的小问题都让山田不断地感到挫败。就在一个月前他终于鼓起了勇气，开始进行这一项大工程，他以为自己已经做足了心理准备，但是没有有冈各种意义上的帮忙，他可能没办法撑到现在。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>建造出外形后，山田更是马不停蹄地加快了手里的进度。他已经有好几个日夜没有合眼了，他只想把所有的时间都花费在这个作品上，他想让他早一点醒来。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>但是他现在还不能松懈，他还有其他顾虑。人造人的初始状态，虽然因为被植入了基础知识，在这方面他们自然有超乎常人的能力。不过在情感方面，他们也像是一张白纸。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他们一开始会有面部表情欠缺的表现，虽然他们可以理解其他人的情绪，但是对于自己的情绪和情感表现不会很明显。甚至可以说，在大部分的刺激下，他们的内心和表情都会毫无波澜。所以对于认可的事物通常只会点头，或是对不满意的事物摇头，但是不会露出笑容或是落下眼泪。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这部分自然是可以用时间来弥补的，人造人也慢慢会产生喜怒哀乐的情绪，但至于情感方面，例如产生喜欢或是爱慕的情感，可能需要基于更大的刺激，也需要花费更多的时间。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽说山田在发现这个问题之后，为最新两代的中岛和知念都植入了情感系统，像是情感方面的基础知识库一样，只不过他们没办法在出生当日就运用自如，依照中岛的例子，至少还得等上好几周。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>而且还不知道结果到底会怎样，比如知念会不会喜欢上自己，万一这是一场努力了也不一定会有结果的战斗……</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过现在就开始想这些，似乎有些太早了。山田意识到自己的老毛病就要犯了，这个时候需要调节自己的情绪和压力，否则自己随时都有可能爆发起来吓到知念，那就本末倒置了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>在有冈有节奏的轻抚下，山田调整好了自己的呼吸，红着眼眶擦干了眼泪。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“今天就休息吧，这几天你太辛苦了。”有冈递来一杯水，从橱柜里拿出几片药递给山田，“我让小光安排他回房休息，你晚上还得给他庆生的，还要亲自下厨，所以也得抓紧时间休息一下。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田接过药片一口吞下，许久之后点点头：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那就听你的，今天剩下的工作给你了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田拍了一下有冈的肩，随后像是喝醉一样缓慢踱步到里屋的试验台上躺下——也就是几个小时前知念醒来的地方。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>刚躺下没多久就睡着了，看来真的是累得不轻。有冈总算松了口气，给他盖多盖上一件白大褂怕他着凉。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>接下来他们之间的剧情会怎么发展呢？会不会擦出火花呢？有冈也很期待，他对于这件事的兴趣，甚至比伊野尾慧的成长和情感走向还要大。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>但小慧在我心里是唯一的，希望他可以早点意识到这件事。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>其实今天没剩下多少事了，这下应该有足够的时间去找外面的那个人聊一聊了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈把没吃完的棒棒糖随手丢进了垃圾桶，直径走出实验室，在接下来的两个小时，没有人知道他在哪里。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>地下基地比我想象中的还要大，简单来说就像是住宅和公司结合在一层楼里，出门步行五分钟就能上班。左边的房间都属于工作区，右边属于住宅区，中间只有一道自动门相隔，是那种推不动的，开启的时候还会发出机械声音的，设计感也非常酷炫的门。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>工作区里包括了三个实验室，实验室内部有几个房间，用来当做准备间或者藏书阁，以及储备室。从山田的实验室就能看出实验室的规模之大，伊野尾的实验室正在进行试验，我们就没有进去打扰。还有一间是可以通过预约，全员都可以使用，除此之外的目的，就是以防目前每天都在运作的实验室出问题，也不会耽误进度。当然这里还有标着号码的各种型号的储藏室和资料库，以及八乙女的，连着各类测试房的保健室。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那这间呢？”我指着那间，在工作区里没有在门上挂门牌编码的房间问他。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“嘛……应该是闲置的，什么都没有。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>八乙女的表情有一瞬间看上去不是很自然，但我也说不出有什么问题，可能是我的错觉吧。不过他刚说完转身就离开了这里，我也顾安抚不上自己的好奇心，只能快步跟上他，要是走丢就尴尬了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>住宅区里使用了更加柔和的照明。在这里，每个人都有自己的房间，单人房均配备了洗手间，错落分布在走廊两侧，可能是为了避免哪个没睡醒的，一出门就撞到从对门出来的人。这里的功能房也是一应俱全，住宅区有厨房、餐厅和客厅一体的超大活动室，墙壁是显示高楼风景且器材齐全的健身房，还有门口贴着“中岛禁止进入”的仿室外温泉浴池。这些房间也都分布在一条过道，也就是走廊的左右，参观的时候感觉像是逛商店街一样。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过特别有意思的是，这两边各区域分别有一棵树，虽然我们只看得到壮硕的树根，和部分发光电路在树干上游走的样子，叶子的部分完全在地面上。据说这是用来接收地面信号的装置，上面本身是种着真的树，但是在某一个晚上被突然替换成现在这个这个足以以假乱真的装置了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然基本都参观了一遍，但是我还是不能把这里的地图复刻在脑海里，这里比我想象中的占地面积要大，而且八乙女说，如果有需求的话是可以继续扩建的。这里一开始只有基本的几个房间，八乙女每晚都是睡保健室的，山田他们则是睡实验室，有实验室里的沙发为证。在伊野尾出现之后，他发挥了自己高超的建筑学天赋，将这里扩建成了居住适宜且方便工作的完美地下城。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“喏，这里是你的房间。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>门上挂着印有我的名字的门牌，边上有一个可爱的仙人掌图案。八乙女骄傲地说是他纯手工制做的，这个世界上找不到第二个。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他帮我打开房门和灯，我眼前显出的是纯白的墙壁和灰黑的仿木地板。墙上有一个不能打开的LED显示屏，装了窗户的边框，显示逼真的着窗外绿树环绕的景象。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>室内装饰的颜色比较丰富，一进门就可以看到深蓝色的丝绒沙发占据着中心位置，上面铺了一张山羊毛仿皮装饰和帆布几何图案抱枕，地上铺着的也是同样风格的地毯。对面则是一台四十六寸的液晶电视，站在浅色电视矮柜上。电视旁的门是通向洗手间的，里面也是非常干净整洁的样子。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>沙发的背后大概两步的距离，有一张深色木质双人床靠着左边的墙，床上用品以深色暗纹为主，蓬松的白色枕头看上去像是云朵一样。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>在沙发的做手边则是浅色仿木书桌，和红色镶边黑色皮质的办公椅。桌上架着一台电脑和巨大的显示屏，还有一只软绵绵的柴犬玩偶坐在椅子上，应该是替代了靠垫。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>书桌旁边是塞满了各类书籍的书架，材质和书桌一样。而白色的拉门镶嵌式衣柜则是在床头的对面靠墙，也就是在门口的左手边。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>还有其他的细节和装饰，像是现代化的金属灯饰和摆件，打理出了令人舒适的感觉，一点都不像是一分钟前才有人入住的地方。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然是第一次走进这个房间，但却有种似曾相识的熟悉和难以言喻的安心感。像是这张沙发和这张床，我就觉得他们是属于我的，一点都不陌生，难道这是属于基础信息的一部分？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“谢谢！这也太豪华了吧！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我三两步扑到床上，一脸幸福地窝在平铺在床上的棉被里，还蹭了两下。要说这房间里我最喜欢的，就是这个双人床了。一个人独占双人床是世界上最幸福的事情，这是刚出生几个小时的我悟出的人生道理。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“要谢就去谢山酱，这些基本都是他定的，包括了墙壁地板，其他小装饰是小慧看心情拜的。不过他的要求可多了，描述地特别详细，小慧当初听他说要求听得头都大了。”八乙女一屁股坐在我的床上，床受到压力后弹了两下，“真是长不错的床。山酱那时候说知念可能会比较爱睡觉，所以一定要放一张完美的床。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“诶？这都猜得到？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>惊讶的我从棉被里把脑袋探出来，愣愣地看着八乙女，他倒是一副见怪不怪的样子。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“嗯，他不知为何，在我们的喜好上猜的挺准的。”八乙女又趁机在床上弹了两下，我也懒得管他，“当初我一进房间的时候，看房间里放着一台贝斯，然后就爱上音乐了。之后他又帮我添置了很多培养兴趣爱好的东西，比如画板，所以我的生活过的挺充实的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我点点头表示明白了，但是仔细思考一番后，问出了一句：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你确定这所谓的爱好不是他故意给我们设定的？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“如果是的话，他干嘛不直接把我们拎到实验室住？这样我们每个人都可以变成工作狂。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>好吧，如果是这样的话，我相信山田凉介应该是一个不错的人，起码他给我安排的床我很满意。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>我边在床上滚圈，边和八乙女聊天，反正他说接下来也没安排，我也只需要休息就可以了。我们从天文地理聊到生活爱好，再聊我们这个基地，时间就哗啦啦地过去了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我还以为我会因为之前过劳的测试而很困，但可能是因为他说的故事引起了我的兴趣，我反倒是越听越清醒。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田和有冈是一开始就在这里的，之后我们每个人按照顺序苏醒。除了我刚才见过的之外，还有一台四号机叫做中岛裕翔，由于身体结构和能力比较好，而且没有限制出门的坏毛病，所以现在主要工作内容是在外面做任务。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>至于一号机，他早就报废了。说到这里，他似乎想起了什么，沉默了好长一段时间，或许作为第二台人造人，他应该和传说中的一号机有比我们更深的交流，也有更多相关的回忆吧。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我为了避免尴尬，随口问了一句，有关于山田为什么会想要创造我们，因为按照八乙女之前说的，他从零开始研究这件超乎想象的复杂事情，一定是有什么原因的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>八乙女抓了抓一头金毛，说可能之前也没好好思考过这个问题，她觉得可能就是来干活，又有可能更重要的是来陪他，毕竟山田和有冈要是每天都大眼瞪小眼的，迟早得疯。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“而且大贵一个人哪儿够他调戏的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然我迄今为止看到的都是他在和有冈进行小学生斗嘴，对其他人都还时挺客气的，这么看来八乙女也有过被山田毒舌过的经历。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>总之他一定是有目的才把我们造出来的，但他也没有直接了当提过这件事，到最后我们也还是想不明白。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>八乙女说大家都不讨厌这样的生活，反而觉得能活着也不错。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>对他而言，独立意识仿佛是每个人自己的生命象征，每个人都觉得自己是不一样的个体，甚至在潜意识里已经是人了。在逐渐学习机器设备的同时，大家更深刻地意识到了这一点，并认可了自己的存在。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>如果没有山田自己研究出的造人方法，大家至始至终都会是一堆没有思想的废铁，每天做着重复的工作也不会累，所以对于现在这样的情况还是会偶尔心怀感激的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过到最后他还是决定不和知念讲那么复杂的事，只是简单地说明了一下自己的想法：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“还真应该谢谢他，让我们在这个不完美的世界里相遇。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>八乙女想到这些就哽咽了，和我相比他似乎是一个很情绪化的人，但我似乎又能理解那种感觉。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过八乙女说他刚开始也像我一样，情绪寡淡且不懂人事，不会表达自己的情绪，还会口无遮拦，用有冈的话来说是叛逆期，因此经常惹山田生气。不过现在他觉得自己越发多愁善感，或者该说心思缜密，自己也可以更自然地微笑或是流泪，也逐渐理解了情感这件事。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>被他这么一提醒我才发现，虽然我一直在心里吐槽山田是冰山，但其实我也是一个没有什么表情的人。我除了点头就是摇头，几乎不会微笑或是哽咽，和现在面前的八乙女相比我也是一个不懂得情绪的人。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“通过我的案例，山田进行研究之后分析，像是情绪和情感这类，是没有办法直接成为基础知识的一部分。这部分需要自己通过生活慢慢地去成长，才能理解和表现出自己的情绪，之后才能了解情感，比如爱情和友情。我觉得我理解的比较积极的请安，基本都是想要对方也开心这样的想法。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我点点头，大概明白了他的意思，但是具体他说的情绪和情感是什么，我还不是很确定我理解的对不对。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“他应该强化了这部分的知识，把大量的情绪相关的数据作为基础知识给了你，所以你是可以读懂我们的情绪的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我更加猛烈地点了点头，我非常认同他说的这点。虽然不知道自己，但是我能明白别人的笑容是代表高兴的情绪，这是我今天通过和别其他人互动得出的结果。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“所以你应该不会像我一样有叛逆期的，而且学起来应该比我快。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>八乙女伸出手指来，把我的嘴角两侧往上提，给我强制创造了一个笑容：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“据说每天多练习微笑，心情也会变得更好，也会更快乐，很适合你。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我把他的手移开，用力让脸部肌肉维持这个“笑容”，真诚地直视着他，从齿缝之间缓缓吐出几个字：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“好的，我会努力的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“……要不你还是先别笑了，你这副皮笑肉不笑的样子，还有盯着我看的样子真的超可怕……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然我离目标还有很长的一段路要走，但起码我现在能明白，勉强的笑容是不好看的。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“知念酱！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我还在向八乙女讨教现实状况的时候，房门突然被打开，有一团行动飞快的不明物体冲进我的房间。不明物体用一双手撑住我的肩膀上方，把身体架在我的肩膀上，我能清晰地看到他的样貌，我并没有见过他。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>看的出来他肯定比我高了不少，长得还算不错，这个基地就没有不好看的生物，可惜我觉得他们都没有我好看。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他有着一头乌黑浓密的短发，不过发型有点奇怪，可能是刚才跑太快北风吹的。他的眼睛似乎是深灰色的，像是漂浮在云端上的大理石一般，很容易让人被吸引住，慢慢进入他眼里的仙境。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“啊！知念酱果然好可爱！感觉比没醒的时候还可爱呢！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“……你是谁？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我歪了歪脑袋，一脸疑惑地看着他，这人可真奇怪，似乎和我很熟，但是我对他也没有印象。但是既然能出现在这里，也代表他是我们的同类吧。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>那么算来算去，其实也就只有一个可能了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“这孩子性格真是不可爱，还是睡着的时候好。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那是你太热情了，知念被吓着了当然不搭理你啊。我们知念的内在也是非常可爱的！”八乙女一脚把那人从我身上踢开，那人哀嚎一声，一屁股跌在地毯上，背靠在沙发的背面。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“哼！我才不稀罕，大家不都觉得新人是最可爱的嘛。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他左手揉了揉自己的屁股，缓缓站了起来，往前走了几步，另一只手朝我伸了出来：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“初次见面，我叫中岛裕翔。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bingo！我猜的果然没错，我到现在还没见过的，除了已经报废的一号机，就只有四号机中岛裕翔了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>中岛裕翔，山田手下的四号机，比我大概早醒来一年多，感觉我和他之间不用敬语都不会被吐槽。他的身体素质非常好，并且拥有我没有的身高。不过据说他唯一的弱点就是水，似乎一碰到水就会留下伤口，所以泡澡应该是他最快的自杀方法。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这就是为什么公共浴池门口会贴着“中岛禁止入内”。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>嗯？你说他出汗是不是会全身腐烂？我刚刚也是这么问八乙女的，他说在中岛被发现有这个问题之后，山田紧急安排了一场手术，把他的汗腺处理的同时又修改了其他相关部分，导致中岛又整整睡了一周，才正式加入他们。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我和他握手后顺便把他拉了起来，我还以为高个子会重很多，但好像也不过如此，也有可能是我的力气也不小。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我可是听说知念醒了，回来之后第一时间就跑过来看的！你怎么可以对我反应那么冷淡。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“……嗯？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>那我需要怎么做，给你抱抱亲亲举高高么？我可做不到，像是有冈见到伊野尾会做的那些事。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“人家还没习惯你的热情，而且大家一开始都看上去很冷漠的，过段时间就好了。”八乙女用力敲了一下中岛的脑袋，我看着都觉得后脑勺一紧，“你看看你，哪有人一见到别人就和看到骨头的狗似的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“小光你这样打他，他不会痛么？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“完全不会。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>中岛比了一个叉，看上去确实和挨打之前没产生什么不一样的情绪。这要换成有冈，估计得跳起来拍八乙女了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“刚才忘跟你说了，这家伙有个奇怪的地方，也就是痛感神经比较弱，而且身体结构的硬度超高。简单的来说，一般人找他单挑的话，他一定不会输的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“哇，听上去好厉害。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我似乎开始改变对这只巨型犬的印象了，这起码也得是一只超酷的看门犬！当然，我也怀疑是山田是不是在他睡着的一周内做了什么手脚，才导致了他这种超高战斗力和防御力的属性。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“不过你还是要记住他一泡水就蔫儿了，这是不能开玩笑的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你也得记得这个人是不能离开基地的，这也是不能开玩笑的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>唉，没想到除了山田和有冈，我还有幸欣赏其他人的小学生斗嘴行为。这时候突然觉得，独自和小学生们待在一起的伊野尾慧是多么的伟大。不过也有可能是碍于沟通方面的问题，才没有变成这样。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这时候有冈突然敲门提醒我们去吃饭，这俩人才停止了幼稚的斗嘴。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“咦？山田做饭怎么没叫我？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我们一致地站了起来离开房间，看来平时是山田和八乙女才是负责做饭的，为了喂饱那么多人一定得做不少菜。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“他说小慧也可以帮忙，切个菜蒸个饭什么的，不会让他接触调味品的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然不知道伊野尾接触调味品会发生什么，但从中岛和八乙女突然阴沉下来的脸色，我猜他们一定经历了什么难以回首的往事。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“……你们猜，今晚的菜里能吃到小慧的手指吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>好在中岛抗打，也好在有冈根本打不到他的脑袋，只能一记重拳打在中岛身上，要不中岛可能会因为这一拳而脑震荡的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>来自厨房的香味已经飘过来了，我们都加快了走向活动室的脚步。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>刚才才参观完的活动室，不知何时已经被各种花花绿绿的装饰品还有气球填充，餐桌上已经放上了不少食物。横幅上的英文单词给了我提示，我的脑袋里冒出了一个关联词——生日派对，或许其实应该纠正为出生派对。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>能在自己出生这一天就开派对，并且还能有清醒意识和记忆，好像违背了我的基础常识储备对于出生和婴儿的概念。但这感觉真的很奇妙，我也不排斥这件事，因为生日派对大多数都是令人快乐而存在的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>而且我们人造人也不在基础常识的范围内，不是么？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>和我一起走过来的三个人早就兴致勃勃地坐在了餐桌前，有冈面对着满桌食物不断地吞口水，八乙女的视线时不时地飘向厨房，估计时再看伊野尾是不是真的没有碰调味品。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>中岛则是用筷子敲着迷之节奏，仿佛一个多动症儿童。没坐多久又站了起来，从冰箱里面拿出一只装满透明液体的针管，和一小瓶偏黄的半透明液体。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那些都是什么？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我的好奇心又蹦了出来，直接指着他手上的东西问他。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>中岛耷拉着脸耸了耸肩，示意我继续看下去。他拔出插在针管上的盖子，然后找准自己上臂的血管，把针头插了进去，把一整管液体打入自己的体内。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“这管是高浓度葡萄糖。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>中岛给自己打完一针后坦然自若，应该是平时经常这样。倒是我脸上隐藏不住一副被吓到的样子，毕竟这件事也不在我的常识范围内。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“为什么要这样？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“通常食物都是含有水分的，只吃一点还好，但如果我按照一般人的食量正常进食的话，一是可能损坏表皮，二是可能损坏体内器官。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“但是注射水的话就没关系？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>再高浓度的葡萄糖也应该是溶解于水的液体，我的基础知识是这么告诉我的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“注射到血管的话貌似就没关系，我也没懂是为什么。”中岛打开那瓶液体灌进嘴里，一口气喝完后，嘴唇上明显有更强烈的反光和滋润感，“这是溶解了人体必要营养元素的食用油。” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“这……好喝么？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我歪了歪脑袋，听到他的回答之后下意识地打了个冷颤。虽然我应该不知道那是什么味道，只不过觉得那滑腻的东西流到嘴里很不舒服，而且要是好喝的话这款饮品早就流行起来了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他思考了一会儿，回答了我的问题：“不过我没喝过水，所以没有办法用水和果汁比较。不过我觉得比机油好喝一点吧。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>机油？！这家伙到底经历了什么！而且还能理所当然的说出这样的惊人发言，不知道是因为成熟而坦然，还是因为他其实是天然？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那……这样会长胖么？健康会不会有问题？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他摇摇头，掀起自己的白衬衫，露出了漂亮的六块腹肌，我无声地用眼神发射着我对他的鄙视和意见。他收到了我的眼神之后得意地笑了笑，又以超快的反应闪到一边，给从背后端着一大盘拿坡里意大利面出来的伊野尾让路，让我不禁怀疑他背后是不是也长了眼睛。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【差不多了，山酱等会儿再端一盘出来就完成了。】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“诶？！还有么？！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈和我异口同声的惊呼引起了另外两人的注意，不过他们大概也能猜出伊野尾在心里说了些什么。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>伊野尾放下盘子之后，从背后贴身的大口袋里抽出电脑，打出一行字：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“山田说难得一次派对就搞大一点。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“虽然知念的生日确实难得，但是我们不久前就搞过完万圣节好不好！”八乙女左手撑着下巴撅起嘴，脸上写满了怨气，“虽然我也知道是为了我们生活不要过得太无聊，但是我们的节庆确实有些频繁了，老年人经不起这番折腾的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>伊野尾白了八乙女一眼，毕竟大家前后差不了几年，一荣俱荣，一老俱老，又在键盘上敲起了字：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“山田还说，如果没吃完的话有冈就不准出这间房门。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“凭什么！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈直接跳到了椅子上，对上伊野尾空灵中透着疑惑的大眼睛后顿时语。，可能是不想凶伊野尾，但是也没办法直接去找山田对峙，便乖乖顺着中岛扯着他的衣服坐下，抓起桌上的沙拉开始啃。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我叹了口气，起身走到冰箱边，企图从冰箱里找出饮料。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你这是要养猪的节奏啊……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“不用担心，有冈一定可以吃完一整桌的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田关火，一副坦然自若的样子。他到底是哪里来的自信，觉得有冈可以把这十几人份的食物吃完的。很显然他只是一个正常人，如果他有这天大的本事，刚才也不会是一副着急的样子了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不巧的是，我在冰箱里翻出汽水的同时，正好被有冈扔勺子砸头——他应该本来是想砸我边上的冰山，但不小心砸中了我。不过还好勺子是塑料的，倒也不是很疼。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“有冈大贵你胆儿肥了是吧！连刚出生的孩子都不放过！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈千算万算也没想到，山田会在这个时候端着火锅从厨房那边出来，正好目睹了刚才的场景，眼睛里瞬间冒出了火，直勾勾地瞪着有冈。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田放下手里的锅后摘掉自己的手套，冰冷的右手摸上了我的头，在刚才被打中的地方温柔地搓揉。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“山田你也会心疼哦？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈换了个位置躲到伊野尾背后，两手用力钳住伊野尾的双臂，下巴搁在他的肩颈，处，即使花式作死还是得拉一个垫背的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>伊野尾即使被当做盾牌，也是一副处事不惊的样子，除了眼神稍微刻意躲避着山田，和平时看不出有什么区别。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“谁刚醒过来的时候没被他心疼过……”中岛话音刚落，就感受到了八乙女犀利的眼神从侧面盯着他，立马补充了一句，“不过也仅限于刚醒来之后的一段时间而已。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这时候果然还是闭嘴比较好，看来我应该向八乙女老师学习，没有必要的时候千万不要主动带节奏。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“他是我的人，我宠他，你们凭什么不给？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我转过头来，抬头看着山田，他正一脸得意的样子看着面前这群人。不过他很快就发现了我在看着他，他把视线转向了我，眼神和我的对上，原本冰冷的眼神逐渐变得温柔，带动了我脸也因此发烫。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>原来山田凉介是这么好看的人吗？高挺的鼻子和饱满的脸颊，还有白皙的皮肤和分明的下颚棱角。我的基础只是告诉我，这简直就是艺术品。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>与此同时的山田，心里也想着一些没办法直说的话：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>啊……知念的眼睛可真好看，长长的睫毛，像是平静湖面一样引人入胜的双眸，这个眼神是在表达什么呢？是惊喜还是疑惑呢？他的脸上泛起了红晕，难道是被我盯着害羞了吗？我们之间，难道已经发展到这一步了吗……</span>
</p><p>
  <span>但是山田凉介觉得，这件事情不应该发展的那么快。又不是有百分之百的实验结果证明，脸红和害羞是有直接关系的，和喜欢就更没有直接关系了。说不定只是自己想得太多而已，知念也可能只是缺氧而不是害羞。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>四周安静如故，时间仿佛定格在二人之间，只不过山田眨眼之间收回了自己的思绪，又恢复了之前的神情，突然开口：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我只是在擦手罢了。”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“山田凉介你太过分了！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我拼命地搓着自己脑袋上的泡沫，最后放到水龙头底下用力地洗。居然用我的头发擦手，天底下应该没有第二个人会做出这种事了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>而且我居然没有像有冈一样跳起来炸毛，或者是气到揍他一顿，看来我的脾气比我想象中的还要好。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>而此时的有冈正翘起二郎腿吹起口哨，愉快的样子仿佛是报了今天小学生斗嘴输了的全部仇，伸手想抓一块炸鸡，但是被山田严肃地拍了一下手。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我刚刚都吃过了！再吃一口也没关系吧……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>话音刚落，有冈就觉得自己体温在山田的注视中直线下降，仿佛身只穿着一件薄衫待在巨大的冷藏库中。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“说实话，我还是第一次，”八乙女抓了抓自己的后脑勺，思考了一下怎么调节气氛，“看到有人在厨房的水槽那里洗头，意外地有意思。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>八乙女心里把这句话补完：而且还害得我非得要跑一趟给这家伙拿洗发水和护发素，还有浴巾，我都饿着肚子准备好开始吃了！</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“都是因为山田凉介那个大坏蛋拿我的头发擦手！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>把水关了之后我还是弯着腰，抓起挂在边上的浴巾，继续低头擦头发。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“其实我的手不脏，我都洗过一次了，只是想擦干而已。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我不信！你就是太过分了！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这种时候明明哄哄我道个歉就没事儿了，还跟我狡辩找借口，说好我拥有“新生儿光环”的呢！</span>
</p><p>
  <span>其实这件事在我心里早就已经过轻易了，毕竟也洗干净了，我还有什么好在意的。不过我现在也就是嘴硬，得理不饶人的那种。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>餐桌那儿突然有了几声大动静，估计是山田在我言语的刺激下发火了，直接从冰山变成了火山。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“额……我们山田大爷拿你的头发擦手是给你面子！你知不知道！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “就是就是！我们还想让山田大爷用我们的头发擦手呢！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【他们说的都对！】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>即使我不回头，我也能想想出他用冰凉的眼神威胁这群人的样子。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>中岛和八乙女在那儿瞎嚷嚷那也就算了，为什么伊野尾也跟着他们起哄！我宣布伊野尾在我心中成熟的形象已经消失了，他现在也被我归类为小学生。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>当我拿浴巾擦着头发转过身来，看到山田拿着餐刀抵着有冈的脖子的时候，就瞬间明白了，山田能做出比我想象中更可怕的事情这一点——虽然这种刀明显是真的伤不到人的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那个……有话好说……”我伸出手掌挡在有冈身前，山田立即收起了餐刀，“刚才是我反应太大了，我其实已经无所谓啦，反正都都洗好了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田直勾勾地看着我，又似乎有些恍惚和迷茫的样子，眼神里也露出一丝歉意。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“没事，我也没控制住脾气。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>其实山田也没有想到，他从脑海里突然蹦出的一句话成为了导火索，不仅弄得知念不愉快，还把气氛搞僵了。接下来他的任务就变成了，得想办法让知念开心起来。知念开心才是最重要的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>但山田又立马反应了过来，他似乎在发呆这件事，艰难地露出了一个所谓的微笑，指了指自己边上的位置化解尴尬：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“坐过来。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>按道理来说，即使我是今天派对的主角——或者我和山田都是主角，我也应该坐在桌尾。可是桌尾靠墙，其他位置也坐满了，我也只能坐在山田旁边了，更何况他还邀请我了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>换成平时我当然没有意见，但他可是刚刚被我惹毛了的人。我只希望他是真的不生气了，仔细想想他生气的样子还是蛮可怕的。希望他过会儿不要突然拿着刀对着我——餐刀也不行！</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我乖乖坐下来之后，山田举起杯子示意大家，我也跟着其他人一起把面前的杯子举起来。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“今天我们开这个派对的目的大家都明白，为了迎接知念侑李的到来，我们干杯！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“干杯！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>玻璃杯在空中碰撞的声音很好听，还好中岛的手够稳，要不他杯子里的油就会溅到我们的饮料杯里。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“希望你可以忘记刚才的不愉快，接下来的生活也很值得你期待。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田单独和我碰了杯，我看着他，像他之前一样，尽力用脸上的肌肉挤出一个所谓的笑容。不过我可以清晰地感觉到，脸上的肌肉在反抗着，使得我这个笑容挤得很费劲，可能是我还没有习惯吧。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田歪着头确认了好一阵，突然问我：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你是在笑吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我立马收起了笑容，看来我笑起来的样子还是很奇怪，想到这里就觉得有些害羞，但还是避开了他的视线，点了点头：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“感觉刚刚应该需要这样比较好。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【哇，知念学得好快……】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>听到小慧的声音后，我才发现大家都看着我，一个个惊讶的，嘴巴里都能塞下鸡蛋了，难道是因为我破天荒地有了表情？还是因为我笑的太难看了？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“都别看了，赶紧开吃吧。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田话音刚落，那四位就开始拿起自己面前的东西狼吞虎咽，正好我还想早点翻过刚刚那一页，他们这样没多把一丝注意放在我身上，这点正合我意。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过话说回来，中岛裕翔你不是不能多吃么？那你和我们抢些啥！明明说好了我是主角，倒是我还没来得及动筷子，而山田是根本没有动筷子的意思。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“还习惯么？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田小声地问了一句，我知道他是在问我。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“还不错，挺好的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田趁乱夹了一块炸鸡放在我的碗里，又给自己夹了一块。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那个……中岛这种进食方式，真的没关系吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我压低声音偷偷问山田，毕竟这个家伙的弱点是水。虽然他自己好像不在意的样子，但是……</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“膜有问题很好次！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>中岛嘴里塞得满满的，回答的时候嘴里的食物差点出来。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“他自己会掌握分寸，故意避开水分多的食物，或者在入口之前再处理一次，这样只会在嘴里留下像口腔溃疡那样，比较小的伤口，再严重也不会把整个口腔都弄坏。而且他碰巧痛感很糟，所以即使吃了也感觉不到痛。不过每一次吃完就修复太麻烦了，让他吃一次之后禁食几天就都好了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我点了点头表示明白了。山田今天做的这一桌子菜确实很诱人，如果我是中岛，我也会忍不住多吃几口的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“卧室怎么样？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“很漂亮，我很喜欢。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我咽下嚼碎的鸡肉，这炸鸡真是绝了，不蘸酱都好吃。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“听说是你一手设计的，山田君好厉害呀。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“以后叫我凉介就好。”他又不断地往我的碗里夹了不少东西，自己的碗里还是空的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>想了一会儿他还补充了一句：“你把我叫得那么生疏，我还真不习惯。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“哦，凉介。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然不知道那句话是什么意思，而且“凉介”确实比“山田”要绕口，但也不是不愿叫他的名字，那就从了他便是。我嘴里还嚼着他夹给我的食物，他又给火锅里捞出了肉丸子，放在我的碗里。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那你也别太照顾我了，否则老是引起公愤。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>而且你拿刀指人脖子的样子也怪恐怖的，即使不会造成伤害也不可以老是这样吓唬人。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“没关系，照顾你是我自愿的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田依旧盯着自己面前的实时战况，用筷子夹碎火锅里的萝卜往自己嘴里塞：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“在这里，我就是原则，说话也最管用，所以他们不会怎么样的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我歪着脑袋思考着这句话的意思，这边大部分人都是他创造出来的，有冈和他斗嘴也多半斗不过他。那确实还是他说话最管用，而且也是我最需要服从的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那你以后不向着我了，我也会被你用刀顶在脖子上么？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“不会，首先我不会不向着你，如果你和他们吵起来的话我一定帮你。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那如果我和你吵起来了呢？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我突然转过头看着他，他也感觉到了我的视线，却没有回应我。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他愣住了，我一瞬间难以分析他的表情。他似乎是想到了什么，但又看不出他在想些什么，可能没有人问过他这样的问题吧。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我想我会先道歉，如果我控制住了我的脾气的话。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>真的吗？那可是用视线就可以威胁别人的山田凉介诶！他真的会有主动示好的时候吗？或者说那真的有必要吗？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这时候我突然觉得，自己带动嘴角上扬的肌肉也不觉得被牵制住。心里还会觉得暖暖的，暖到情不自禁地夹起一块厚煎蛋放到他的碗里。或许这就是开心的感觉，我在心里默默地记下了这种情绪的诞生。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“但是我不希望发生这样的事情。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田盯着我的筷子回到碗里划出的弧线，最后把视线停留在我的脸上，我依旧读不懂他复杂的眼神中的情绪和故事，情不自禁地反问了一下：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“嗯？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“因为你不一样。”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>因为我不一样。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田没有继续说下去，我也没有主动说话。虽然他依旧在给我夹食物，看上去还是和之前一样在照顾我。倒是这句暧昧不明的话，让我懵了一段时间。再加上之前无法解读他的表情，让我感觉像是自己的大脑突然宕机了，而感到非常不安。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过仔细想想，我醒过来不到一天，对这个世界充满了好奇，包括对自己都不是很了解。确实这一点和活了至少一年的他们有差别，这或许是我不一样的地方……但这不能排解我心中的疑惑，我的直觉告诉我，这似乎还有比这更深层次的意思。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不知道他是不是故意的，说这句话的时候从表情到嗓音都包含温柔，还有认真直率的眼神，让我觉得安心的同时，心跳不受控制地加快速度。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这或许这是新机器的故障，又或许是因为我太紧张太害怕了……都是因为他之前拿着刀！所以一定不是我想的那种，比较令人害羞的心跳加速的那种意思。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我连情绪都还没琢磨透呢，怎么就会产生这样的感觉呢！</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他或许是认真的，我可能在他的心中确实有不一样的地方，只是我现在没有办法回答哪里不一样，因为我也不够了解他。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>但又或许是我想太多，可能他真的只是出于对新人的照顾，只是因为我是更加需要照顾的一方，所以才这么说的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>如果有机会的话我倒是想直接问问他是什么意思。但他要是不愿意回答这个问题，我这不就是把天给聊死了吗？那该怎么办，他本来话就不多，他会不会就不愿意不跟我说话了……</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过我为什么会在意这点呢？我只是无法想象我和他不会再说话了。如果是其他人的话……我不知道，这应该不会发生吧？可能是现在我们之间过久的沉默，让我开始了胡思乱想。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>总而言之，我现在的思绪非常乱，我的内心已经开始胡言乱语了。我不知道自己为什么会有这样的想法，也不知道现在自己是什么样的心情。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我在心里默默叹气，现在的我实在是没有力气去理会这些。还是等晚上有机会，静下来之后再慢慢整理好了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>或许等到我们真的吵起来的那事后，他说不定会忘记他曾说过会主动道歉，他可能会不记得自己说过的话——不过话说回来，我可是不一样的，我是言出必行的好孩子！</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过话说回来，在这里山田凉介就是原则。如果我谨记这一点的话，那我应该不会和他主动和他吵架，最后吃亏的肯定是我。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我抬着脑袋看着山田，他的表情依旧是那样的平静，我依旧读不出任何有用的信息。这个时候他到底在想些什么呢？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他真的是越来越让人难以理解了，或许这就是他独特的魅力所在。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>或许你的心里，也在想这件事吗？</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>因为你不一样。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我……我到底在说些什么啊！虽然山田凉介现在看上去很平静，但是在他心里，他已经抓狂了，头发都给抓炸毛了。在要是他现在面前有一个洞，他一定会把自己的脑袋埋进去的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>到底为什么这句话会脱口而出，他也不知道，可能这是他心底里最真实的想法，但也是他现在最不想对知念表明的态度。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>知念会怎么想呢？他的情感系统还没有成熟，现在对于自身情绪的理解和表达都还需要时间慢慢培养。如此一来他应该不会立马想到，我这么说是因为对他报以特殊的感情这一点。这句话应该会从右耳出去，过两天他就不记得了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>如果现在就被他知道了自己喜欢他，他会怎么想？才拥有不到24小时生命的他，会不会觉得我很奇怪？会不会把我往变·态的方向想？毕竟在他没有醒来的时间内，自己是完全有机会对他动手动脚的……</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田打了一个冷颤，对于自己居然可以产生这样的想法而感到可怕。如果自己真的早有了这个想法，还真说不准他能不能控制得住自己。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过对方可是知念，因为拥有过人的智慧和超强的观察能力，当初对自己的脾气和性格都了如指掌，最后选择迁就着他的知念。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>但是现在身边的孩子，山田可以一口咬定，他就是知念，但又似乎和之前自己认识的知念又不一样。可能是因为情感系统的不完善，也有可能是他的性格和十年前自己认识的知念有着截然不同的地方。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>难道是因为相貌吗？十年之间的长相变化，是任何人都可以简单看出的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>即使现在的知念和之前相比，长相自然成熟了很多，从少年的清纯甜美的模样，到现在拥有了棱角分明的侧脸，只是清秀的五官从未改变。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>知念现在的模样是山田用一套程序推理出来的，系统里的知念每一天都在成长，自己闲来无事的时候就会盯着系统里的那张脸发呆，这对他而言是最好的休息方式。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田也早已经习惯了这张脸的存在，并不觉得这一点突兀，所以应该不是因为这一点。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>无论是什么原因，山田如今已经清楚地意识到了一件事：他对于拥有这张天使一般的脸庞的少年，真的是一点抵抗力都没有，已经颜控到一个境界了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过话说回来，觉得现在的知念和十年前的他不一样又如何呢？如果是十年前的他，和自己经历了十年以来的风雨，或许他的性格也会有一定的改变。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>再美丽的天使，翅膀上终究会沾上和自己一样的尘埃，要怪就怪自己是地底下的恶魔。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>现在的他很好，比以前多了一份率真和坦然的性格，其实看他一脸嫌弃地弯腰在水池边洗头的时候，山田在对自己的无能而生气之余，还觉得他这样有点可爱。这一点，不正是他以前希望知念可以表现出来的部分吗？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>珍惜眼前的这一切，这是山田这十年间感受到最真切的一个道理。他有时候也不知道自己有没有明天，但是有着面前支持自己的有冈，还有这些日夜都待在一起吵闹的伙伴们，他们在无意之间给予了山田最有效的帮助。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>在山田觉得自己快撑不下去的时候，是他们让自己的情绪逐渐平复，甚至会享受现在的生活。他已经快忘记十年前遭受的打击而带来的恐惧，但是他忘不掉知念，似乎自己的生命里一定要有知念才是最完整的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>所以现在的山田应该是幸福的，换句话说，原本就不应该在这里的他，又有什么资格抱怨呢？可以有足够的喘息的机会，还可以坐在自己朝思暮想的知念的身边，就应该知足了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他现在愿意去相信，即使他们之间的距离还有很长，但是他们有足够的未来可以缩短这段距离。他们也可以并肩走下去，或许是恋人，或许是朋友，这些他已经不在乎了。未来不再是黑暗的，它可以变得更好，是有光芒存在的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>只要我不会再伤害他了，只要他可以每天都过得快乐，只要有他在我身边，我就满足了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田的视线偷偷瞄了一眼知念，他的碗又空了。山田伸手给他夹了一口分量的拿坡里意面，也给自己夹了差不多的分量。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>话说回来，山田还有一个实验没有完成。他也觉得是时候该去准备一下了。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“山田……我觉得我快要撑死了……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈借机倒在伊野尾的大腿上，一手摸着肚子，一手勾着伊野尾的肩膀。看样子他还没有像他自己说的严重，毕竟还有脑筋来思考借机揩油。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那可真是恭喜你了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田也看穿了他的把戏，面不改色地把已经空了的火锅端起来，走到水池边开始清洗。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“哼！那我要用事实证明我是不会撑死的！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈又重新跳起来恢复元气，夹起一条炸虾一口吞进嘴里。伊野尾都被震惊到了，突然挺直了腰板，还看得一愣一愣的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你小心一点，别把胃吃坏了。实在是吃不下我来帮忙吧，现在把肠道蠕动和消化速度调快点还来得及。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>八乙女伸手去揭开自己右边侧腰上的调节板，但隐约感觉到了从厨房里射出来的一阵寒气，不由自主地颤抖着，乖乖地把手摆回原位。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>伊野尾见状后瞄了一眼厨房，拿出电脑开始打字：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“小光，没用的，山酱还做了餐后甜点。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>在八乙女刚读完这句话，山田端着一大锅融化的巧克力放在桌子正中央，看来餐后甜品是巧克力火锅。看到这幅场景，有冈差点把嘴里还在咀嚼的炸虾给喷出来。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>在伊野尾的帮助下，山田把大盘小盘的水果，冰激凌等其他配料——不知为何还有和巧克力火锅格格不入的草莓蛋糕，用最快的速度端了上来，替代了原来摆满的菜肴，桌子上再一次显得拥挤。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我原本觉得自己还能再战斗一下，但是看到这么大的分量之后，瞬间觉得自己的胃口是多么的渺小。即使甜品是装在另一个胃里的，我也没有办法消灭面前任何一个盘子里的食物。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“小光你要是敢帮有冈吃他的那份，我就帮你把脉搏调快，并且锁住不让你调回来。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“不可以！这样我会死的！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我仿佛看见了八乙女的脑袋上冒出了一个大大的感叹号，表情也完全是一副受害者的样子。但他只能选择乖乖坐好，放下周中的叉子。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“但是帮其他人吃是可以的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然电视机前的观众朋友们可能也不能理解，山田是怎么区分谁负责哪份的。但是我们都能感觉得到，他肯定是在趁机整有冈。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“山田凉介算你狠！我就偏不出这门了！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“好，那我们走！然后把门锁了空调关了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我错了我错了！山田大人饶命……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>也不知道有冈这时候的服软，是因为他向来处事圆滑，还是因为他撑到无力反抗了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过话说回来，他的声音通常都是最大的，但却没有一点给人讨厌的感觉，反而在我们之间有调节气氛的作用。这或许属于他独特的魅力吧？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那要不你先来点余兴节目？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“大可不必！我开吃了你别打扰我。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>餐桌上的气氛瞬间又变得融洽起来，看来山田和有冈的斗嘴，就是平时的余兴节目吧？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他俩还在有一搭没一搭地抖着嘴，中岛和八乙女偶尔会看准时机吐槽或是帮腔。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>伊野尾则是特别安静，顶多偶尔在心里吐槽两句和我分享，或是有意打扰有冈，让他顿时哑口无言，这也让安静的我有了一种不同寻常的归属感。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>可能我来之前就是这样能让我体会到一种难以形容的温暖和幸福感。沙发对面的虚拟壁炉发出了篝火燃烧特有的声音，配合着室内的暖气，再加上热闹的餐桌，让人觉得身心都暖洋洋的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我的基础知识告诉我，这可能是所谓的，家的感觉。毕竟这里是我的生命开始的地方，也是让我有归属感的地方。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>没有人发现我的嘴角已经可以自然地上扬，连我自己都是过了好一阵儿才发现的。我叉起一块蜜瓜，把三分之二浸入巧克力中，然后捞起来晾凉，放到嘴里。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这蜜瓜也太甜了，不沾巧克力也……</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“哐当！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>知念带着他一身崭新的机甲，直接倒在了山田身上，手里还拿着刚刚叉着蜜瓜的金属叉，上面还沾着没舔干净的巧克力渍。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>所有人都注视着这突如其来的意外，他们对人造人的体重都比一般人重这一点还是有所了解的，也在担心山田有没有伤到。山田摇摇头表示没事，犹豫碍于人设和脸面，只能在心里大呼一句：好重！</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田突然有一点后悔，当初怕这孩子以后会遇到危险，在体内很多地方又撞上了防弹机甲，导致他的体重其实和比他个子更高的成年男子差不多。以后该不会自己抱不动知念，反而变成知念轻而易举地把他抱上床吧？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>为此一定要加强锻炼！山田暗地里下定了这样的决心。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过话说回来，知念晕倒这件事的始作俑者，也正是山田凉介本人。在一天内经历了有意识或是无意识的各项试验后，山田特意为知念准备了最后一个试验，而实验结果正如大家所见。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“果然是这样。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田小声嘀咕着，试图把知念扶起来，然后又让他仰面倒在自己的大腿上，这个姿势对于两人而言都更加舒适。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“山田凉介你往巧克力里加了多少白兰地！”有冈一脸欲哭无泪地看着伊野尾，又偷偷地瞪了一眼山田，“都怪你，小慧说我嘴里的酒味好恶心。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“不多，平时的三倍而已。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田又叉起一颗草莓，沾上融化的红宝石巧克力塞到嘴里。看来同一种水果沾不一样的巧克力，味道还是会有明显差别的，而且之三倍的白兰地味道确实有点显著。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过有冈这次进的货不错，各种意义上的不错。这些因素导致山田的心情好了不少，好到可以无视有冈刚才瞪他的样子。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“小慧嫌弃你就是疼你，他还不屑于嫌弃我们呢。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“八乙女光你这是哪门子的结论！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>面对炸毛的有冈，八乙女眨了眨无辜的大眼睛。已经进食完毕的山田接到信号，打算接下去打配合：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“小光说的很有道理……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“喂喂喂！你们跑题了！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>中岛善意地提醒大家，毕竟他感觉到了背后发凉，从而发现了已经黑脸的伊野尾慧。再加上，他们面前确实有更重要的问题需要解决：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我们不应该讨论为什么知念突然倒下么？是不是机能出问题了！万一是的话就很危险了！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>八乙女和伊野尾点点头，随后进入思考状态，一位挠头一位托着下巴。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>只有山田凉介是一副悠然自得的样子，切开草莓蛋糕往自己盘子里装。至于有冈？他趁机从柜子里拿出新的牙刷牙膏，跑到厨房的水池边开始刷牙。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我猜是因为不能吃巧克力。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>八乙女举手回答，非工作时间内偶尔会戴着有框眼镜的他，这时候看上去特别像是品学兼优的好孩子。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>伊野尾放出屏幕投影，然后迅速地在键盘上打起来：“这个范围太大了，可能是其中一种成分导致的。排除饮料里也有的糖分，要么是可可？要么是牛奶？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“是酒精。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田回答的同时，也没有停下嘴上进攻草莓蛋糕的意思：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“知念这家伙不能喝酒，一小杯就倒。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>原来这一点还是没变的，山田松了一口气，大脑里紧绷的神经又再次被安抚，心里也冒出了一丝小确幸。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他又想起了在自己卧室里，和知念偷着尝试啤酒滋味的那个周末下午。原本自那之后打算看电影的，结果知念喝了一口，抱怨了一句难喝后，红着脸倒在了床上。然后他一口气睡到了晚上，留山田一人在原地郁闷，把他开过的那罐啤酒灌下肚。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>睡醒的时候山田的父母已经回来了，为了不暴露，只能让知念在楼上呆到山田吃完饭回房间，再想办法偷偷把知念送回去。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>知念不仅没抱怨，还愉快地趁机补了一觉。等山田回房间后，又吃了他带上来的水果后，时间一到直接翻窗回家了。山田至今还记得他翻窗时的样子，给有恐高症的自己吓得不轻。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“怪不得放了三倍啊。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>原来你还打了这样的小算盘！刚刷完牙的有冈在心里补了一句，然后决定放弃巧克力，只对水果、冰激凌和蛋糕进行战斗。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那你是怎么猜到的？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>伊野尾的屏幕上突然跳出一行字，还有一个表示疑问的表情。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“因为他本来就这样。”山田用叉子指了指躺在自己腿上的知念，吞下蛋糕之后继续解释，“有冈，你还记得你给我带的两罐啤酒吗？他就喝了一口，在我家睡了一下午。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“哈哈我记得！那你有没有趁火打劫啊？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈露出了经典的斜眼笑表情，大家也突然跟着起哄。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>没错，所有人都知道山田以前和知念有过一段情谊。山田在制造知念之前，在有冈的鼓励下，通过万圣节派对把故事和大家全盘脱出。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过只提到了知念在十年前，因为自己的失误意外过世，所以山田非常自责。至于其他更细节的故事，山田只字未提。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>即使和大家都相处的不错，说出来大家也可以慢慢消化，有冈也会适当的补充和缓解气氛。但是这份记忆被山田深埋在心里，就像是上面贴了封条了一样，他不愿意回忆，也不敢直面这段尘封的往事。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈也明白，如果不是他主动去解开封条，硬是让他回忆起那件事的话，只怕同时会让他的病情突然爆发，场面将一发不可收拾。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>除了有冈之外，大家都是第一次听到山田的坦白，虽然不知道具体发生了什么，只知道那时候的知念现在已经不在了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>说这些陈年旧事时候，山田看上去和平时看似冷漠的模样完全不同，几乎所有人都是第一次看到这样的他，心里略微感到了震惊。无论是时而含泪的双眼还是无意间的微笑，他把自己最柔软的一面展现给了大家。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>即使都猜到，可能复活知念才是山田最开始研究人造人的目的，所以创造其他人的目的或多或少是为了试验。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>但是当山田哽咽着说出，“我想他了”这句话，瞬间触动了所有人内心最柔软的地方，大家也都不再计较这些事。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>又有什么好计较的呢？对于现在的生活，虽然有诸多不便，偶尔也会有不能理解的时候。但是能以这样的方式，和伙伴们生活在一起，每一天都能感受到周围带来的快乐。如果自己的生命以其他的形式存在于这样的世界上，说不定也没有现在这样的温存。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他们也都对这件事报以乐观的态度。虽然这将会是一件非常困难的事情，知念可能会什么都不记得，一切都要从头开始，也不知道会不会是好结局收尾。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>但如果爱人能回到身边，山田可能也会有很大的变化，说不定也会减少生气的时候，最好是不发脾气了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>八乙女也觉得，如果有爱的人在身边，自己就会愿意去改变。虽然他却正好相反，现在的自己正是因为失去了宝贵的人而成长的，但他也希望山田的生活可以变得更好，或许通过这种方式，也可以改善自己的生活。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>人造人们在今晚学会了一个词，叫做同情，或许他们更愿意称之为共情能力。这一种情绪的产生，弱化了所有人之间的似有似无的隔阂。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田也觉得，可以鼓起勇气说出这件事，感觉和所有人的距离也都更近了一步，这真的是太好了。更值得庆幸的是，所有人都接受了这件事，并且鼓励他给他加油。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然不知道是不是因为自己平时的威严才导致这样的结果，但这样他就有了足够的信心和动力，迎接知念的到来。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“谢谢。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田在得到大家的鼓励后向每个人都单独道了谢，房间里明明设定了和以往一样的温度，但今天却显得格外温暖。</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>回到刚才那个问题，山田并没有回应他们的起哄，而是安静地放下了叉子，慢慢举起了手边的餐刀……</span>
</p><p>
  <span>原本坐在餐桌边上起哄的人们，都条件反射般地全都冲出门外，留下凌乱的椅子和餐具，还有桌子上大半桌的残局。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田叹了口气，无奈的放下刀子。真没意思，自己明明就是在开玩笑，这群人乱拍些什么……还是说这群人早就想趁这个机会跑走了？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>侧躺在自己大腿上的知念呜咽了一声，然后转身换成平躺的姿势继续睡。原本以为吵醒他了的山田顿时松了口气，要是知念被吵醒了而感到不舒服，明天所有人的工作量无条件翻倍。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田把知念扶了起来，自己先站起来走到椅子后面，然后从弯腰勾起知念的膝盖，把他抱起来。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然已经说过一次了，但山田还是想说，他实在是太重了！山田放低了重心重新颠了一下，差点手滑把知念摔在地上。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“可恶，我当初干嘛不再把他的骨架和保护层简化一点……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过八乙女的记录里确实记录着，他相对前几台机器显得比较轻的数字，起码这是正常人类可以达到的体重。要怪还是怪自己长年没有运动，而导致了肌肉萎缩和体能下降，这会儿连抱他都觉得吃力。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田再次坚定了重拾锻炼的信念，要重新定制一份时间表，加入运动练习的时间。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他走出活动室，瞄了一眼就在自己房间隔壁的知念的卧室，心里开始纠结了起来。至于原因，自然是因为山田的房间就在活动室旁边，理论上搬会自己房间还是更方便一点。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>还是搬回自己房间吧，在这儿用来纠结的一分钟，山田已经觉得自己的力气快耗尽了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田回到了自己的卧室。房间里只开了间接照明，亮度只能勉强辨别房间里的所有物体。除非是非常情况下断电，平时山田离开房间和晚上睡觉的时候都会开着间接照明。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他几乎用尽了所有力气，把知念重重地摔在自己的床上，他当然不是故意的。好在自己的床比较软，再加上这家伙实在是睡得太香，才勉强没有吵醒他。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>帮知念盖上被子之后，山田从自己的衣柜里拿上换洗衣物和浴巾，走进浴室简单冲了个澡。地下基地本来就是无菌处理，其实不需要花费很长时间在这上面。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然和平时是差不多的速度，用了差不多的时间，但是不知为何觉得闷在里面的时间特别漫长，像是快要把自己蒸熟一样。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田坐在沙发上用浴巾擦着头发，一边欣赏着知念的睡颜，一边犹豫着要不要吹干——最后决定还是不用了，自己感冒事小，把知念吵醒可就不好了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>就在这时，山田发现知念换了个方向侧躺着，现在是脸朝外的睡姿，不过样子有些扭曲，还把山田之前给他盖得严严实实的被子踢开，嘴唇微微张开，脸蛋依旧是红扑扑的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田把擦完头发的浴巾丢进洗衣筐，轻声把自己的办公椅拉到床边，面对睡着的知念缓缓坐下。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然在他还没苏醒之前，自己就经常盯着这张脸看，可是似乎怎么看都看不够。现在他已经醒了过来，再看他熟睡的样子，又是一种不一样的感觉。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>那种熟悉而又陌生的感觉。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>其实，从他偷偷摸摸进行的实验中，得出了知念非常容易被酒精控制这一点时，山田是非常高兴的。这一点让他又从他身上找到了曾经的知念的感觉，让他更加相信这就是他一直以来想见到的知念。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他还是会这样，不由自主地去进行这样莫名其妙的对比。即使他知道这样没有意义，也有可能会让自己失望，但自己的大脑似乎不由自主地会让自己联想到这些。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>要珍惜眼前人，山田再次提醒自己，不要再去想那么多。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他伸出手揉了揉知念翻身之后被压得乱七八糟的头发，在自己无法冷静下来的时候，只要能感受到知念的温度，他就能从中得到安全感，让自己放慢呼吸的频率。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>只不过知念突然呜咽了一声把他吓了一跳，害得山田不知所措，立马收回了自己的手。知念瞬间就安静了下来，再一次进入梦乡。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>还好没有吵醒他。山田松了口气，然后只是看着知念发呆。不知道是不是因为已经太久没有这样的真实感了，似乎现在只是这样看着他，也能让自己的情绪逐渐平复了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>知念回来了，回到我身边来了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>即使你什么都不记得，那也没关系，我会努力让你再次爱上我的，我们会回到之前的关系的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这么想着的山田，不经意间唇角已微微上翘，实在是忍不住，趁机在知念的脸颊上轻轻地啄了一下。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>知念身上还是一股化学材料的味道，即使是换成山田自己，他都不能接受自己身上实验试剂的味道沾到床单上。这让山田不禁笑了出来，真拿这家伙没办法，世界上估计不会出现第二个人，可以让山田降低自己的底线了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>最后他还是决定睡沙发，即使自己的床完全可以装得下两个人，但是他觉得现在还不是时候。万一第二天吓到了他，他反倒对自己有距离感了呢？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田简单收拾了一下房间，把原本放在床头柜上的药盒收到了柜子里，最后拿一条备用被单躺在沙发上。明明和知念只隔了一层沙发靠背，但突然没了之前的那股安全感。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>思考再三之后，山田还是决定把沙发靠背往下拉至水平，还好这是一件伊野尾改装过的沙发，勉强是可以当做一张床的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“晚安。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>当然知念没有办法在梦里回答他，只是这样山田会更加安心而已。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>放心，他一直都在 。山田这么安慰着自己，侧过身去慢慢进入睡眠状态。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他转身的时候没有发现，知念无意识间，脸上露出的微笑。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“呜……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我在朦胧的感觉中醒来，脑袋还有点晕晕乎乎的。原本想转个身，但是关节扭动的时候我感觉到了意外的不顺畅和不舒服，全身肌肉似乎还带有些隐约的酸痛感。这可能是昨天做了一系列测试的后遗症吧。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>刚转完身，脑袋里似乎传出一阵刺痛感，受不了的我直接叫了出来——而且嗓子还觉得不舒服，所以发出了奇怪的重低音，把我自己都吓了一跳——然后一鼓作气地睁开眼睛。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然感觉虚拟窗户外的阳光有些刺眼，但我还算是勉强看的清楚了周围的环境。大概隔着我睡的那张床几十厘米的地方，有一张深色皮质沙发床。鉴于这点，可以分析出这不是我的房间，至于是谁的我还猜不出来。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过话说回来，这个房间我也有一种莫名其妙的熟悉感，比如这个装修和这张床的质感。仔细想想，这也有可能是因为基地里的设计都是伊野尾制造的原因。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过也有些是不熟悉的，比如面前这一团最惹眼的沙发床。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>沙发上躺着一团白色的被单，还有用被单裹着下半身，手肘撑着脑袋，像是艺术品一般，上半身毫无遮掩地露出在空气中的山田凉介……</span>
</p><p>
  <span>为什么是山田凉介？！</span>
</p><p>
  <span>而且他已经完全醒了，眼神完全没有要从我身上移开的意思，虽然我也没有很排斥的感觉……但天知道他已经盯着我看多久了！而且也不知道我醒来之前他是不是也这样，这种想法搞得我心里还是有点窝火。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你醒了？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>你没长眼？还是说你眼睛睁的那么大是看不见？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>好吧，这种话我只敢在心里说说，还都是气话，搞的我也离加入小学生斗嘴越来越近了。所以我只是在让脑袋舒服的前提下，用力点了点头，虽然在他看来肯定是一副用不上力的柔弱模样。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“还是不舒服么？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我依旧只是点了点头，相比被盯着而言，一想起刚刚我发出的奇怪叫声就觉得尴尬。不想说话，万一声音还是很奇怪的话就丢脸了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他从被单里钻出来——还好下半身穿了睡裤——踩着拖鞋走到床边，居高临下的样子给人一种霸气的感觉，而且从下面这个死亡视角看他，他的颜值也丝毫不受影响。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他左臂撑在床边，俯下身的同时伸出右手，掌心接触了我的额头停留了几秒，应该是在测体温。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他的脸虽然还距离我有一段距离，但是我却能清楚地看到，他的眉毛微微皱起的痕迹。还有他的眼神里流露出的一丝担心，也不知道这一点是不是我的错觉。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“没有着凉，应该只是宿醉造成的而已。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>宿醉？我试图回忆起昨晚的画面，自己貌似是在吞了一口裹着巧克力的蜜瓜之后就晕了……</span>
</p><p>
  <span>然后？然后就没有了。现在仔细想想，巧克力里确实有明显的酒味，这大概就是造成我现在不舒服的原因。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>原来宿醉是件那么难受的事情，虽然很不舒服也很不喜欢，但是总觉得以前有过类似的感觉……等一下，我是昨天才醒过来的吧？意思就是我的生命是从昨天开始的，我之前肯定没有经历过这样的事。觉得房间熟悉还可以用基础知识来解释，但是经历方面的熟悉感一定是错觉吧？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我想从床上坐起来，奈何实在是没有足够的力气，而且其实我的肌肉和大脑都是很不情愿的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你再躺一会儿，我去找找有没有醒酒的饮料。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田套上了上半身的真丝睡衣，边走出门边系扣子，还打了个哈欠。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不得不说，山田凉介的身材真是出乎预料的好。明明看上去白白嫩嫩的，长期呆在这里必定是个死宅，怎么可以有棱角分明的肌肉！从肱二头肌到背肌线条堪称完美，而且看上去的竟然比我要壮！我心里又开始不服气了。他该不会是吃蛋白粉长大的吧？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我想再趁机多观察一下房间，奈何身体实在是不能利索地活动，我只能看到我的视线范围内的沙发以及电视的区域。深色的影碟收藏柜上放着细长的玻璃花瓶，插着一朵玫瑰花，看上去像是真花，瓶底还有透明的液体在维持它的生命。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田的房间和他本人散发着一样的气息，设计简单但却透露着一种奢华的气息，也不像我的房间一样有很多小摆设，都是一些大件的深色装饰和壁画。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“在想什么？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不知什么时候他已经回来了，似乎脸上出乎意料地挂着微笑。我刚刚只是在发呆而已，应该不好笑。难道是因为宿醉会产生幻觉？这点明明不在我的基础知识里。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过，他的心情确实看上去不错。我们应该都不在乎昨晚我们之间的冲突了，毕竟俗话说没有睡一觉不能解决的事。感觉我们的关系缓和了很多，可能也只是我熟悉了环境和状况，所以放下了所谓的心理防备。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>见我没有反应，他也没有再问，而是倒了一杯冰冻的苹果汁放在床头柜上。然后试图把我扶起来靠在床头，不过我的身体不是很配合，基本都是他把我硬拽起来了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“弄疼你了吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“不疼。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我的声音似乎也没有那么奇怪，毕竟一口酒也不至于毁了嗓子，之前可能是因为刚睡醒声音才变得奇怪吧。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他把装着苹果汁的玻璃杯放到我的手里，我猛地喝了一口，冰冷和酸味直接贯穿了我的全身，害得我差点吐了出来。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“诶！慢慢喝！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田从床头柜上的纸巾盒抽出一大叠纸巾，擦去我嘴角流下来的液体，和我擦嘴的时候手上沾到的。要滴到他的被子上，我估计是会被关小黑屋了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“等我一下，我去拿湿纸巾，要不很黏的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他起身去柜子那边翻找，留我坐在原地回味他的眼神。从醒了之后我就觉得。他的眼神比昨天多了一分柔和，清澈的双眸很吸引人，也让我感到很亲切，甚至让我看地有些入迷。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“别发呆了，从刚才开始你就在发呆。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他直接在我的脑袋上敲一个爆栗，把我直接从梦境中打醒。我伸出手揉了揉脑袋，双唇自然微微撅起，一脸怨念地看着他。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他看我这幅样子愣了一下，然后突然笑了出来，露出了洁白整齐的牙齿。他的笑容和之前的感觉完全不一样，这种自然流露的情绪非常打动人。他从来没有这样笑过，起码没有在我面前这样。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>情感和意识这部分应该不属于我的基础知识内，但是我似乎觉得这样的他很熟悉，或许这才是真实的他——我不明白这个想法是从哪里冒出来的，可能是我的直觉。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过至于他为什么，昨天和今天会有这样的“双重人格”的感觉，或许我还需要时间来解开这个谜。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他像是做错了事情的小孩，略带委屈和心疼地看着我，又伸手摸了摸我的脑袋，准确的说是把手放在了我我摸着脑袋的手上，带动了我的手揉着刚才被敲的地方。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他的眼神真诚的像是一只可爱的小动物，我控制不住自己的脸慢慢变红，肯定是酒劲儿又上来了。想要躲一下他的眼神，但是被他发现之后，他反倒笑得有些奸诈。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“不舒服的话就再休息一会儿。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他收起手之后转身换衣服，我就趁机躲回了被子里。虽然很想偷看一眼他换衣服的样子，不过等我做好心理准备探出脑袋后，这场视觉盛宴已经结束了。他披上白大褂之后又恢复了我昨天对他的印象，也就是冷漠冰山的样子。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“觉得休息的差不多了之后，就到我的实验室那儿去。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我冲他点了点头，努力朝着他露出一个大大微笑，表示我不会有问题的，不过疲惫的脸色和神情可不是那么容易被忽视的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然已经变成了冰山脸，但是还是露出了担心的样子。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“没关系的，”虽然音色恢复了不少，嗓子依旧有些干涩，我用口水润了润嗓子，“你去忙吧。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>但我努力的表现起到了反效果，他似乎是更不放心了。本来准备要出门的他，犹豫再三后换了个方向，并且把脱下的白大褂丢到沙发上上，然后从书柜了抽出一本书，一屁股坐在了床边的椅子上。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“不舒服就快睡，我陪你。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我把手伸出被子外，拍了他一下表示我的不满。要是昨天的我可不敢这样，但我现在可是见过山田凉介笑容的人了，我膨胀地有理有据。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“别闹。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>冰冷的语调在旁人眼里定是溺宠的样子，搞得现在我才是不懂事的了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你还是去工作吧。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我拉了拉他的衣摆，他停下翻页的动作，疑惑地看着我，似乎是想问我为什么不愿让他呆在这里。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我委屈地摇摇头，又歪着脑袋，朝他眨了眨眼睛，俗称“明送秋波”，努力的传送“我没事”这三个字。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“不，我下定决心了，你这样我不能去工作。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田看上去一副坚定的样子，知念可不知道他心里的小九九：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>你小子以为我不知道么？昨天小光在实验的时候约你打游戏，我可是全部都听到了！我明明都警告过八乙女光那小子了，先给我们一点时间相处一下……难道是这家伙大脑机能坏了？明天拜托中岛把他绑到试验台上让我研究一下。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“除了全心照顾你以外，我还要防止你乱跑。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田翻开书，虽然已经看过许多遍了，但他丝毫不在意这一点：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“生活区不能没人，万一出了什么问题，没人能听到你求救。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>奇了怪了，我也没得罪你山田凉介吧，难倒你还在记昨天的仇？还是说你就是有喜欢盯着别人睡觉的爱好？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我突然想起来了，八乙女光约了我今天一起打游戏！该不会是被这家伙偷听到了吧？然后还记着仇所以不让我俩打游戏？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我偷瞄了一眼山田，虽然他表现出自己在认真看书的样子，但是明明有一种侥幸的感觉写在他的脸上。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我立马翻身面朝墙壁，像是赌气一样，为了消气脚还踢了几下被子。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>真是的，讨厌死了！干嘛一定要把我放在眼皮底下嘛……</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过我这个状态确实也没办法赴约了，八乙女一定会理解我的。而且其实我貌似并不讨厌这样，我也不是边上有人就睡不着。再加上他说的确实有道理，所以他这样我反而还觉得比较安心。或许那是叫安心吧，总之是一种奇怪的感觉。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>越想这事情脸就变得越烫，体温貌似也在上升，难道是酒还没醒透？我踢开被子，把脚伸到外面，想让自己的体温快速降下来。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>但是不出一分钟就又被山田盖上，不过也同时帮我把被子往下拉了点，露出肩膀。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我一直紧紧地闭着眼睛，只能感受山田冰凉的手指在肩头留下的雨点般的触感，轻柔的感觉像是怕我被吵醒，但他的温度却能穿透皮肤渗入体内。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>又是那种说不出的熟悉感，但是再怎么努力想，眼前也只是一片黑暗。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>是啊，我是从昨天开始才正式算是活着的，怎么会有昨天以前的记忆呢？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>但是我并不讨厌这种感觉，不讨厌熟悉感，也不讨厌山田这份过度的关怀。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>也许……我的心里还在期待未来可以再接触到，这份所谓的熟悉感，和这份过度的关怀。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>换衣服的短暂时间让山田清醒了一点，意识到自己似乎对知念的关心有点过度了。披上白大褂的一瞬间，他强制让自己陷入了工作状态，像是封印了自己之前过于丰富的情感一样克制自己。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过现在知念又睡着了，他也有时间开始反省自己之前所做的一切。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>从昨晚把他搬回自己房间开始，再到今天白天无微不至的关怀，再到刚才决定留下来陪他，我是不是做的有些过分了？这样的进度会不会太快了？知念会发现吗？他会因此讨厌我吗？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>可能是自己睡醒之后还没有进入到平时的状态，所以不小心以最真实的一面，对待了现在正需要自己帮助的知念。再加上自己对于知念宿醉的愧疚，毕竟让他现在难受的原因还是那所谓的实验。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然知念可能不会发现这件事的始作俑者就是山田，但是这让原本已经暗暗发誓不再伤害知念的他而言，心里产生了强烈的愧疚感。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>昨晚倒也没做什么奇怪的事情，可能山田自己都因为吃了太多含有白兰地的甜品而导致微醺，再加上知念睡着的样子实在是太可爱了，才控制不住自己在知念脸上亲了一口。好在知念醉的更严重，睡得非常沉，似乎没有发现这件事。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>至于今天早上，他只不过是因为生物钟醒得比较早，碰巧在看着知念睡颜的时候开始想工作上的事情，又碰巧让刚醒来的知念看到了。也不知道知念有没有在心里吐槽说自己是个变态，所以山田决定直接起身关照一下他，可以适当化解这份尴尬。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>知念又没有宿醉的经验，所以自己多关心，多照顾他一点，似乎也没有什么不妥的。看到他被苹果汁呛到的时候，自己也是真的担心，后悔自己没有早一点叮嘱他慢慢喝。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>至于那一记爆栗，换做谁看到面前这可爱的人儿在盯着自己发呆，应该都会想欺负一下的吧。而且他一脸委屈的样子显得更加惹人疼爱了，山田觉得自己又得逞了，没忍住就直接笑了出来。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>自己是有多久都没有开怀大笑过了呢？或许只有知念才有这样的魔法。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田一直觉得知念的惹人疼爱是属于天生的，现在他更加确信这一点是不会改变的了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他这么可爱，我怎么会舍得离开他一整天，跑去工作呢？既然自己是他宿醉的始作俑者，那就应该留下来照顾他，万一出了什么意外，自己又要后悔了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>至于知念和八乙女约了打游戏这点，山田是看到知念努力地撵自己去工作的时候才想起来的。要是知念现在已经恢复了生龙活虎的状态，山田自然是不会拦着的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>但现在的知念最好还是可以好好休息，所以山田就顺理成章地把他留在了自己的房间，自己也找了个理由不去工作。反正有冈也不是没事做，他还有两份报告要交。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>仔细想来，自己应该没有做什么奇怪的事情，可以把所有事情都归为对于新人的照顾，应该还没有明确到可以让知念发现的直接证据。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过说到这点，知念的表情和反应却是很值得玩味。他不仅会盯着自己发呆，还会在自己靠近他的时候脸红，这一切都是山田没有料到的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>发呆这点可以理解为他在陌生环境中需要一定的安全感，所以会盯着唯一熟悉的人或物，也就是山田凉介看。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>至于脸红，没有经历过宿醉的山田猜，这可能是因为酒还没有醒的缘故。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过山田觉得这两点并不能够说服自己，因为知念侑李在表情传达上已经有了很深的造诣。他刚才表现出来委屈或是闹脾气的样子，实在无法想象他只经历了一天的时间，就将这种复杂的情绪表达地炉火纯青。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>或许连知念侑李本人都没有意识到这一点，天才果然是与众不同的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>按理来说，人造人的情感系统发展，是没有在一天之内就达到这种效果的先例的。即便是比较新的中岛裕翔，也是花费了一到两周才学会了表达喜怒哀乐，又花上了一个月时间深造，山田这才放心把他放出门外的。 </span>
</p><p>
  <span>至于另外两位没有情感系统的，自己也没具体想过他们花费了多长时间学习，甚至对于很少产生面部表情的伊野尾，他还不能确定对方的成长情况。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这难道得归功于自己这次更新的情感系统？还是说知念的学习能力和分析能力出乎意料的强？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>无论是哪一种，这已经成定局了，而且山田相信未来知念的成长速度只会增长不会减慢。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>说不定知念很快就会知道了，自己对他的感情，和对别人的是不一样的。但如果知念的脸红是因为，他心中也萌发出了这样的感情，山田不敢奢望这一点，但不得不承认，那将会是最好的结局。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然不想伤害知念，但是山田还是想测试一下自己的想法。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>或许顺其自然是最好的测试方法，自己也没有必要再刻意掩饰自己的情感。想要示好的时候就伸出手来，只要不是太过分的，或是强迫他的举动，相信他也不会对自己产生极大的厌恶。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>我再次醒来的时候已经不知道是几点了。迷迷糊糊中瞄了一眼墙上的钟，确看不太清楚，不过能确定的是已经是下午了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>原本面朝墙壁的我，不知何时完成了一百八十度的反转，面朝床的外沿，一睁眼就能看到坐在床边看书的山田。他和我睡着之前保持着差不多的动作，而且我一伸手就能打掉他手上的书。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我的动静把他的意识从书里拉出来，然后放下翘着的二郎腿，捡起被我打到地上的书合上。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“醒了？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这句话我好像早上已经听过一次了，我也没有想特意回应的意思。我眨了眨眼睛让自己可以看得更清楚一点，但依旧是一副懒洋洋的样子，虽然身上的力气早就恢复了，头也不疼了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“睡饱了吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我勉强点了点头，如果他没有和我搭话，我相信我还能转身继续睡下去。不过是我想的太美好了，下一秒他就像之前那样，把我从床上架了起来，让我坐在床上。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你再睡几个小时就可以错过晚饭了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>什么？那我是一觉睡到快天黑吗！我不由自主地震惊了一下，瞪大了眼睛看着一脸淡定的山田凉介——这家伙一定是在唬我！</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我到底睡了多久！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“还好，只是刚错过午饭而已。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我在心里白了他一眼。虽然他说的也没错，午饭后的确实是晚饭，只不过说得有些夸张了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>就在这时，我的肚子很不争气的叫了一声。虽然昨晚吃得非常饱，看来现在都已经消化地差不多了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过仔细想想，如果他一直陪着我的话，那岂不是他也没吃成饭？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>呵，这人不会那么傻的，他要是饿了的话肯定会去找东西吃的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他起身，从衣柜里拿出一套和我身上一模一样的衣服丢在床上——我们每个人的衣服都长得一样，所以衣柜里的样子也基本是一样的。除了中岛的衣柜里会有校服和几套外出可以穿的衣服，有冈和山田也有几件，其他服装都是统一定制和发放的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>据说八乙女本人说，他闲着的时候会帮大家设计，然后有冈会帮忙托人在严格的无菌环境下定制，所以偶尔会成批给大家换新衣服。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>而且他正在设计一套黑色和粉色为主的，战斗服为主题的带兜帽连身服。不过设计完之后还不知道，山田和有冈会不会花钱给每个人定制不一样的款式。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我的可能会有点大，但应该不碍事。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我点点头，把身上的衣服先脱下来，再抓起他丢给我的白衬衫往身上套。我瞄了一眼山田，他侧过身去回避视线，虽然我根本不在意这一点，毕竟昨天刚醒来的时候我只穿了一条裤衩，所以我之前该看的都被看光了吧？包括……</span>
</p><p>
  <span>一想到这里我的脸又腾地一下红了起来，系纽扣的手指也突然不利索了，就那么几个扣子弄了大半天。山田也终于呆不住了，见我好久都没吭声，一回头发现我扣子都没扣上几个，不耐烦地直接冲到我面前把我的手拽开，伸手帮我系扣子。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那个……我……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然我很想辩解，我还是可以好好系扣子的，只是刚才想到了一些不该想的事情才会这样。可我哪敢在山田面前提这件事，他要是一追问又该怎么回答？我还是要脸的！</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“没事，以后不会给你有扣子的衣服。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>或者我帮你扣，我不嫌烦。山田在心里默默地补上这句，然后又怕自己说出的话会让知念以为自己在嫌弃他，又补上了一句：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“穿好衣服就去吃饭。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>之后他索性连裤子都给我套上，我连手和腿都不用主动抬一下。不过我这时候心里想的是，这才是刚出生一天的孩子该有的待遇。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>看来这家伙还真是会照顾人。昨天还看不出来，今天从早到晚都被彻头彻尾照顾到了，还真是和我对他的第一印象相差甚远。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过是我夸早了，下一秒他的声音就大了起来。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“快起来！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>本来跪在床上发着呆，好让他帮我拉裤子系皮带的我，屁股突然收到来自山田的巴掌的猛烈的击。还没反应过来的我一下子没把握住中心，直接跌到了山田身上。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田也被我的架势给吓到了，一下子没站稳，也向后倒去。还好背后是一块地毯，而且他的反应足够及时，伸出了双手抱住了我后侧身倒下，避免摔到了自己的后脑勺。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>要是其他人这样摔了，我肯定会笑对方是罪有应得。但是现在被我压在身下的是山田，而且现在我才反应过来，好在他及时伸手抱住我，要不我也得摔成狗吃屎的样子。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他的手臂抱着我的身体，我的胸口贴着他的胸口，我甚至觉得自己可以感受到他的心跳逐渐加速，和我的一样，也不知道他是不是被我压得喘不过气来了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他身上的味道和床上的一样，也和我现在身上衣服的味道一样，是一股淡淡的古龙水香味。我不敢想象他现在是什么样的表情，我只知道我的手心渗出了汗……想到这里，我猛地一下甩开他的手跳了起来，这下可算是醒地很彻底了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他倒依旧是一副淡定的模样，光看表情，刚才的小插曲就仿佛没有发生过一样的。他先伸手整理了一下我歪了的领子，把我打理好了之后才整理自己的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我暗暗地记住了他整理衣服的手法。我应该是属于不拘小节的那种，但以后可能还是得注意一下，不能什么都靠他来帮我弄。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>而且我以后再也不会让别人帮我穿衣服了，我发誓！</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他披上白大褂整理了一下领带之后，就拉着我的手臂走出房门，虽然这样显得我很像一只容易走丢的小动物，但这里那么大，说不定我还是会真的走丢的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>既然如此，那就让我再享受一段时间的新手福利，有劳山田先生在这段时间好好照顾我了。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>我们一出门就碰到了，抱着一叠厚资料的伊野尾从自己房间里出来，他明亮透彻的眼睛里显示出了难以捉摸的神秘。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【唉？果然睡到一间房里去了啊！】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>说完他就一溜烟儿地朝着办公区跑走了。我感觉我这要反驳也不是，不反驳又不爽，只好赌气地把山田拽着我的手给甩开。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田八成是猜到了伊野尾跟我说了什么悄悄话，但他现在也没办法，也就任由我这样撒气。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我跟着他来到了活动室，我这才知道，原来就在他的房间隔壁。虽然这能解释他为什么会在我睡着的时候把我驮回自己房间，但就那么两步的距离，我就没搞懂他刚刚为什么要牵着我了。突然之间我不知道是他在耍我，或者自己真的被当做小动物一样对待了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“以后不用再牵着我了，我不是小动物。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“嗯？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田走到厨房，洗手的时候回头看了从冰箱里拿饮料的我一眼：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“抱歉，如果你不喜欢的话，我不会这样了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这么看来他并不是在耍我。虽然我很想辩解，其实我并不在意肢体接触这一点。而且仔细想来，我刚才可能更像是在借这个机会撒气，但我又不想坏了山田的心情，毕竟现在他离菜刀更近。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“但是远一点的地方，我可能还是不熟，怕走丢的时候我会拉着你的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我拿出一小盒豆奶，插上吸管递给他。他如果一直陪着我的话，也一早上都没吃东西了，更何况他醒着更消耗体力，先喝点豆奶垫肚子是最好的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“嗯，谢谢。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他接过豆奶，几乎一口就喝完了，纸盒因为压力收缩了起来。然后他脱下白大褂系上围裙，摘下手表放在桌子上，还把袖子往上卷了一点，露出线条紧实的小臂。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我也给自己找了一盒豆奶，坐在厨房吧台的椅子上看着他，打算以此打发时间。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“剩菜还有很多，吃拿坡里意粉可以吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“嗯，我都行。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>昨天吃了一圈下来，我都不能确定自己到底喜欢吃什么，但似乎也没有特别讨厌的食物。这或许是因为山田凉介做的饭菜都很合我的胃口。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过他从冰箱里拿出来的一小盘的分量，估计只够我一个人吃的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你不吃吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我吃草莓蛋糕。”山田又从冰箱里拿出大半个草莓蛋糕，“他们都不怎么喜欢吃甜的。而且在室外放了一晚上，估计放不了多久就要坏，不能浪费。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我点点头，随即又想起了他陪了我一早上这件事。虽然我心里已经认定了他没吃饭，但还是顺口问了出来。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你也一直没吃饭吗？早饭也没吃？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“没吃。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>主要还是因为想在你身边待久一点，所以一直没有舍得离开，山田在心里默默补充这句话。况且知念不知道的是，他是不会介意没有吃上这一两顿饭的，毕竟自己废寝忘食制造的时候，他是可以接受只靠注射营养液和营养果冻来维持生命的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>反观山田凉介照顾我的样子，我实在是不明白他为什么不能同时也好好照顾自己，让他在这个前提下照顾我，我反而会觉得愧疚。他如果出了什么问题，我一定会非常担心的……</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不！当然不止是我，我相信大家都会担心的。但是我有自信，我将会是最担心的人，因为……因为他倒下了，就没有人可以照顾我了！</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“以后你不能这样。基础知识里明明写着，不吃早餐对身体不好，你是给我植入这些只知识的人，你怎么还可以明知故犯。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我振振有词的样子显得像是在凶他，但如果不这样，我也不知道他会不会听得进去，毕竟他大部分时候面无表情的样子，脸上会写着固执这两个字。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他停下了手中拆保鲜膜的动作，直勾勾地看着我，难道是我说了什么奇怪的话？在我刚想为自己辩解的时候，他却突然开口：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那你每天都需要提醒我。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>那没问题！我点点头，虽然不知道他在想些什么，但是他有认真听取我的意见，我瞬间感觉自己的地位都有所提升。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“可以呀，陪你吃都没问题。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>毕竟我也不会做饭，只是提醒一下和吃这两点我还是可以做到的，只要他不要故意给我使绊子的话，能保证山田凉介这个人每天都健健康康地成长。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他笑了，看来这一招对他而言非常有用。或许他也没有看上去那么坚强，也是需要别人关心的。或许以后在他身上花心思的时候，我也应该在他身上付出相应的心思。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“乖，奖励你一颗煎蛋。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我满意地点了点头，但是仔细想想好像不太对劲，明明是我在给他提要求，为什么最后被奖励的还是我？但当我想找他对峙的时候，他已经转身面向炉灶了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>话说回来，这间活动室早就被收拾干净了，连装饰都被收纳回了仓库，从昨晚的热闹回归到了日常的温馨。这一切都发生在我睡着了的这段时间里，也不知道我是该庆幸没有费力气，还是该失落错过了这段回忆。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田说他们昨晚在我醉了后，逮到机会全都溜走了，所以多半是今天早上才收拾的。除此之外山田还能看得出来，墙上挂彩带的地方还留着透明胶布的痕迹，估计是有冈这个粗心的家伙没撕干净。洗碗机里碗盘从小到大按形状和颜色摆放，这是八乙女的习惯。至于另外两个人应该也只是搭了把手，伊野尾可以以做了晚饭的借口少收拾一点，而中岛还要按时去上学，没时间在这里折腾。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我在心里没忍住惊呼了一声，也不知道是因为山田的观察力那么细致，或是他们之间相互了解的程度出乎了我的想象这一点，还是因为这个地方的隔音太好了，我在隔壁完全没有被吵醒这一点。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>煎蛋在平底锅上滋滋作响，油在一定温度下产生的香气扑鼻而来，这对于饿着肚子的我而言是最佳的享受。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>在我的豆奶喝到见底的时候，山田把装满了的盘子放在我面前，又递给了我一只叉子，然后又转身开始麻利地收拾灶台。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然面前香气扑鼻的意粉很吸引人，半熟煎蛋反光的样子也让我移不开双眼，但是现在就动叉子好像不是一件礼貌的行为，我只能在心里默默祈祷山田可以快点收拾完。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“怎么了？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他似乎是意识到了我没有动手，端着自己的蛋糕坐到了我的右手边，毕竟吧台的设计师没有面对面位置的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“没事，我觉得我先吃的话，好像不是很礼貌。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他的脸上闪过几秒惊喜的样子，嘴角也略微上扬：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你和我不需要计较这些。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>随后他又抢了我手上的叉子，帮我卷起一口分量的面，举到我的嘴边。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“还是你想让我喂你？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我下意识地想抢过他手上的叉子，但是他直接用左手牵制住我的左手——这太不公平了，为什么我是左撇子！而且为什么他的力气那么大！</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“别闹，弄脏的可是我的衣服。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然我们的衣服都长一样，但是考虑到他可能会生气，我还是乖乖地张开嘴，让他把食物塞进我的嘴里，我又趁机抢回了叉子。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我会自己吃的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我又自己吃了几口，山田看着我，似乎是确认了我的状态已经恢复了，才把眼神移开，随后吃起了草莓蛋糕。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他摸了摸我的头，我刚才看到他洗了手，可以确定这次他不是在借我的头发擦手。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田盘子里的草莓蛋糕看上去也非常诱人，我把叉子舔干净之后，趁他不注意偷偷挖走一块，他没有在意这点，看上去好像没有发生过这件事一样。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他不会没有注意到，所以这可能就是他会让着我的表现。只要没有踩到他的雷，他还是会愿意迁就我的。我现在能掌握到的雷也就只有，要相信他摸我头的手是干净的，仅此一点而已。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过我还是会想，有这么一个人对自己好，真是一件好事。这让我的心情也变得更好了。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>吃完饭的时候已经过了三点，我们简单收拾完之后便离开了活动室。山田说我们本来今天还有预定的计划，虽然耽误了一点时间，但还是需要在今天完成的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然我可能耽误的不只是一点时间，但是好在没有耽误进度，否则我会感到非常愧疚的。可能我与生俱来就是一个有责任感的人，在此我绝对没有自夸的意思。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我跟着他穿过住宅区，山田故意放慢了走路的速度，几乎是和我并肩前进的。在绕过那棵发光电路树的时候，山田停留了几秒确认信号接受正常，然后穿过自动门到达了工作区。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“例行公事，我们先去一趟小光那里吧。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我点了点头，即使不明白他的例行公事指的是什么意思，还是跟在他走到八乙女所在的保健室。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>进门的时候能看到，八乙女正捧着贝斯练习。指尖快速地在弦间飞跃，是一场视觉与听觉的盛宴。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他倒是一点都不忌讳让山田看到他开小差的样子，演奏结束之后在我们的掌声中才放下贝斯。山田表示，如果不是我们真的来晚了耽误他工作，他肯定会当场发脾气把贝斯砸了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>和我们打招呼后，他又领着我到里面的其他房间去做体能测试。今天的测试从程序上比昨天简化了很多重复的步骤，而且基本都是熟练了的项目，所以省去了很多说明时间，即便如此还是前后花费了一个多小时。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“怎么样？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田也就坐在沙发上大概等了一个小时，途中看完了一个星期份的报纸，还有八乙女最近所有的图纸草稿，包括了工作和休闲两种性质的，并写上了自己的评语和建议。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>八乙女把手上的文件交给山田，他接过来之后开始快速翻动了起来。那可不像是随便翻翻的那种，因为他的眼神很认真，像是要看穿这叠纸一样。或许这就是传说中一目十行的能力。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“和昨天的差不多，身体机能应该还是正常的，肌肉酸痛影响的数值也在正常范围内，暂时没有任何萎缩的现象。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那就好，我看他今天精神也不错，刚才吃东西也没问题。这下算是基本放心了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>在八乙女简短的总结时间内，他认真翻完了所有的实验结果，再将其递回给八乙女，让他负责整理和归档，顺带提了一下其他工作。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“不过还有一点，我感觉知念的脸上已经能看出情绪表达了。这发展的比我想象中的要快，要知道中岛裕翔的第二天还像个面瘫一样。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>八乙女挠了挠鼻子，邪恶地看了一眼山田，在我看来这多半是冒死行为，然后问到：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“这样是你昨晚调教出来的吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我没有做任何奇怪的事情，知念可以证明。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他们俩突然看向我，我立马点头如捣蒜，这多半是被他俩吓出来的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>如果没有我想太多的部分，山田确实没做什么奇怪的事。不过话说回来，原来我这样算是快的了吗？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我的眼神挡不住我对表情的疑惑，他们也看出来了，也都想说些什么，但还是山田先开了口：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“当初中岛花了两个星期基本掌握情绪表达，你现在一天的成长就相当于他花费两三天的，特别棒。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>那可真是太好了！可能我现在说这些有点马后炮的意思，但是我实在是没办法想象自己面无表情的度过很长时间。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>畏怯我也实在是想象不出来，现在几乎每时每刻都在笑的中岛，当初没有表情的时候是什么样的。我猜他那样的话，看上去战斗力会提高八成。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“真羡慕你们有情感系统置入的人，天知道我到底经历了什么1”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>八乙女一脸欲哭无泪的样子，虽然我不知道他经历了什么，但是他确实是我们当中表情最丰富的人。事实证明，时间是会让人成长的，这确实是真理。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“抱歉，是我一开始没有想到这些。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田用平淡的语气安慰着八乙女，这已经是他现在能做的唯一的事。而我，在这个时候我能做的唯一的事，就是想办法缓解这紧张的气氛。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那之后怎么会产生情绪呢？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“他们都是自我研发出来这一项功能的吧。毕竟他们的智能是比较发达的，要是哪天学坏了我都不意外。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田在解释这一段的时候眼神一直在偷瞄八乙女，这一点让我觉得很不自然。当我最后视线看向八乙女的时候，他的表情确实挺复杂的，不是我一时半会儿可以分析得出来的那种。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>看来我想缓解气氛的目的并没有达到，而且好像气氛更奇怪了，所以我还是决定闭嘴。这时候八乙女反倒开了口：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我就罢了，小慧那家伙现在还和以前一样，根本看不出他的情绪，也不知道是不是有障碍。以防万一是不是得来测一下？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我看他现在用表情包的时候变多了，估计还是有在成长的。与其说是有障碍，不如说他应该更倾向于用借助电脑来表达。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我和八乙女都点点头，他是因为解惑了，而我只是附和着而已，毕竟山田说了一段看似非常有道理的话。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>离开之际，山田突然在门口停下脚步，这样猝不防及，害得跟在后面的我直接装上了他的背。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“抱歉。对了，小光……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他转过身来把我揽在怀里，右手摸着我的额头帮我消除痛感，确认我没事之后又看向八乙女。而那位被叫到名字的人，刚伸向贝斯的手又慢慢收回来，与其对视的时候完全是一副发愣的表情。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你有空的话去帮伊野尾的忙吧。他一个人负责机械，进度完全赶不上，这样也方便你们交流图纸。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“饶了我吧！我要是过去帮忙，他会在心里念叨我觉得我拖他后腿的！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>八乙女把头摇成了拨浪鼓，突然停下并露出一丝坏笑：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“不如你叫有冈去帮小慧吧！他们俩沟通起来多方便，一定比我去有效率。要是你那里忙，我可以顶替有冈在你那儿的助手职位。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你说得对。那就君子一言既出，驷马难追。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田顺手抄起他桌上的那本夹着书签的《遗传结构学》走出门外，留下一句：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“明天上班时间记得来我实验室报道，晚一秒一千字检查。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>八乙女的眼睛已经睁得和鹌鹑蛋差不多大了，同时嘴巴张得特别大，感觉都能塞得下鸡蛋。我知道他可能是在表达惊讶，但要是我在情绪系统成熟后会变成这样的话……希望时间不要把我折磨成那样吧。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我关上房门的时候，隐约听到里面传来一句：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“可恶！被算计了……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>后来山田还告诉我这本书里有书签的那一页，是讲后天外貌特征形成的遗传关系的，比如说秃顶会不会遗传。我听得懂这部分，但是八乙女在这一页夹书签干嘛……</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>我又跟着山田回到他的实验室，进门看到有冈正坐在电脑前打报告。和他简单问候了一下，山田把我拉到里面的房间——准确的说是书房，不，更像是图书馆，因为这里的墙上镶上了书柜，书柜上塞满了书，根本看不到墙壁的样子。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我们停在一个书架前，我都还没站稳，他就在一分钟内先后挑出了六本书，都是书皮很厚又很重的那种，看上去就是很难读的那种书。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“把手伸出来。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我乖乖照做伸出了手臂，他现在可是能随便拿起一本砸死我，所以我哪儿敢不听话。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他把所有书都交给我，我咬牙接受这份厚重的精神食粮，虽然我的内心是百分之百拒绝的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“今天都睡了大半天了，想必你晚上一定会失眠。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>拿完书又收拾完书架的山田做出了拍灰的动作，虽然这里根本没有灰尘，所以那可能是某种强迫症的表现——那看来他们说的对，昨天山田用我的头发擦手还真是“抬举”我了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“今晚看完，不许拒绝。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我愣了几秒后，露出了一副愁眉苦脸的样子，但再次抬起头的时候，看到的依旧是他的冰山脸。也不知道是我的表情没起作用，还是他根本看不出来，但我觉得这可以完全说明他在工作上他是不会手下留情的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这让我突然有点怀念他给我倒苹果汁，帮我盖被子穿衣服，还会温柔地笑着和我吃饭，不计较我偷偷吃了一口他的草莓蛋糕……</span>
</p><p>
  <span>看来这家伙是工作狂！一碰到工作就会变成冰山的那种！</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我不能放弃希望，毕竟我现在有绝对的自信不会失眠，而且哪有这样强迫员工熬夜的！而且我应该还属于童工！</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我的心里却是计划的非常完美，但他的气场实在是太强了，我也是敢怒不敢言，只能弱弱地挣扎着：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“今晚都要读完吗？这……不可能吧？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“完全有可能。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田歪了一下脑袋，犀利的眼神直射在我的瞳孔上，我也能从他的眼神里看出他正在思考，我看着他眼睛里倒影的自己，也逐渐出了神。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>等我回过神来后，他已经结果了我手上那一沓厚重的书，并露出了一个自信的笑容，眼神也逐渐温和了起来。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我相信你，是一定可以的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我有仔细地读了一下他手上的那些书印在侧面的标题，怎么看都是乏味的生物或是化学相关的，而且也绝对不是给新手看的，相信一般人翻了两页就没兴趣再看下去了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过硬要反驳的话，我貌似不是一般人来着，我可是拥有超越常人的智慧和体能的新生儿。不过我觉得山田会这样笃定，也一定有他的理由，所以我应该尝试去相信他，也就是相信我自己能做得到。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那……我试一下吧。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他忽视了我略显勉强的样子，满意地点了点头，笑容还挂在脸上。而我只能在心里默默叹气，突然后悔了起来：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>为什么我要答应他！绝对不是因为他刚才笑起来很好看！绝对不是他自信的笑容带动了我的勇气！</span>
</p><p>
  <span>但我不得不承认，他的笑容让我心里有了底，或者说我是被他的笑容迷惑而答应下来的也不为过。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田是一个很有魅力的人。即使是一个捉摸不透，各种意义上有点多变的人，但这反而成为了他有意思的地方。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然小爷我五官清秀端正，脸长得并不比他逊色，身高也差不了多少——即使山田还是要比我高一点点——按理来说，放到野生的环境里我都能吸引一群异性生物，就连我自己照镜子的时候都会开心起来……</span>
</p><p>
  <span>但是被一个人所谓的“魅力”钳制住，并且答应下了对方的阴谋，这还是第一次。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>好吧，到现在为止我经历的基本都是第一次。而且我也并不了解其他人，说不定我是一个花心大萝卜，看谁都觉得对方有魅力呢？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>或许我应该从认识自己的魅力开始，这让我想到了一个绝妙的注意：今晚熬夜奋战的时候一定要在边上放一面镜子，困了的时候看一眼，然后夸夸自己，就可以被自己帅醒——绝对保证醒的彻底！</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田看到我若有思索的样子，而且这导致移步速度异常地慢，便直接换了一个姿势，一只手抱着书，另一只手把我拉出书房。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“报告写的如何？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田把书往有冈桌边的空隙出放下，拿了最上面那本递给我，指了指沙发示意我可以坐过去，甚至现在就可以开始看书。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这下我算是认命了，总觉着人家参加高考的孩子都没我这么命苦，但我现在面临的可能比那更让人头疼。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“实验制作的报告差不多写完了，分析要出报告吗？目前只有酒精这点值得写的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“不急，不过可以先把框架做出来。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“体能记录的话，还是小光负责整理吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“是的，不过他也有其他工作。和之前中岛的一样，每周确认一次就够了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我听到这里突然明白了，这些报告的主角确实是我没错。不过二位专家，你们在小白鼠面前，用他听得懂的语言讨论他的实验结果，不觉得有些残忍么？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>看他们那么认真的样子，我心里竟也有些感动。在创造我的时候，他们应该也像是现在一样认真仔细吧。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>其实山田也不能完全确定，每一次的错误出现在哪里，所以每次写出的总结看上去像是推理小说一样，而且还是悬案主题的那种。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然每次在制造下一台的时候把注意到所有怀疑过的细节，或者将修改的地方着重检查许多次了，但那些琐碎的问题就像是诅咒一样延续在每一个人身上。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>至于知念，山田也没有故意在酒精承受能力上动手脚，但知念确实对酒精的承受能力极差，像极了之前自己认识的他。这或许是缘分，或许也还是诅咒。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“还好不是什么缺胳膊少腿的诅咒。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田说着奇怪的话，摸了摸我的头，我抬头可以看到他双眸里的星星。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“如果每一台机器都没有经历过变数，都是只是完美的作品的话，那样听上去一点意思都没有。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>对于这样的结果，山田只能这样安慰自己。他明白，如果没有那么复杂的设计，如果用更多的条条框框来限制，那就不会有那么多问题了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“其实事到如今，山田你觉得，你能做出完美的合成人造人吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈摘下金丝边圆镜片组成的防蓝光眼镜，揉着眼睛，瘫在电脑椅上转了半圈，站了起来。没等到山田的回答，他就走进了里面的房间，估计是坐太久了得活动一下。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田温柔的眼神注视着我，然后点点头。我已经熟悉他自信的表情，能猜透他接下来说的话。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我有这个自信。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我不知道他的自信源于何处，可能指的是纸上谈兵与真枪实战的区别，毕竟现实与其截然相反。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我们都或多或少有一些不完美的地方呢。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然我不是第一台，但是我也明白这种事情变数及大，即使全程已经足够小心了，也还是有可能会出问题。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这就是为什么我们不像是科幻电影里的那样，成为完美的超级英雄，而是依旧会有自己的弱点，比如中岛不能喝水，我的话目前是不能沾酒，还不知道有没有更大的问题。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过此时，山田的脸上已经挂不住原先地严肃和冷静，露出了一丝难过的神情，似乎又带着一些愤怒，随即别过头去不再看我。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不完美吗？只是目前酒量这一点，你就觉得自己是不完美的了吗？但其实，这是在我心里你应该有的样子，或许这样的知念侑李才是最完美的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>看着他突变的情绪和逐渐犀利的眼神，让我不禁地怀疑自己。是我问了不该问的问题吗？即使不能读懂他复杂的表情，但我能明白他的心情并不愉快，我也产生了一种难以说明的负面情绪。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>那一秒，我的心跳似乎漏了一拍，又突然感觉心里堵得慌。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我没有等到他的回复，但也什么都不敢再多说了，这让气氛有逐渐走向尴尬。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我想告诉你一件事。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他突然回过头来，脸上还残留着控制自己情绪的痕迹，从白大褂口袋里伸出手来，握住我的右手腕，过度的用力传来了清晰的痛感。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他带动着我的手，让我用手掌摸上自己的左胸口，手腕依旧被拽得生疼。而我也丝毫没有掩饰自己受到惊吓的模样，瞪大了眼睛看着他陌生的面孔。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“闭上眼睛，深呼吸。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我按照他的意思闭上眼睛，调整呼吸后，我的手心可以清晰地感觉到了左胸口里传来的搏动。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“怎么样？感受到了么？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我点点头，原来这就是他想要传递给我的信息。他随即松开了手，发现了自己失态后神色也略显尴尬：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我先解释一下我的自信：虽然我可以做出理论上完美的合成人造人，但是那种只不过是披着人造细胞外皮的纯金属机器人罢了。只是制作方法比一般的机器人复杂而已，他们是没有思想的，更是没有个性的，他们根本算不上人。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>而一旦需要输入一些需要自主学习，以及需要自主发育的内容——比如说你的思维和相应知识体系运用之类的，这些内容你在苏醒之前就已经在发育了——这部分的变数是非常大的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然我还没有找到，这些部分的发育和身体机能上的明确联系，但这确实会加大出错的可能性。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>当我还在消化刚才山田说的那些话的时候，他抓住了我的左手，紧紧地握在他冰冷的右手掌心中：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“而你们不一样，我不想让你们变成没有感情且麻木的样子。在我看来，你们每个人都是完美的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>其实山田想说，现在的知念已经是最完美的了，但是他怕知念的好奇心，这可能会把他想要匿藏的秘密弄个水落石出。所以山田便选择了另外一个说法，不过他也没有说谎，这些也都是他的真心话。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>其实山田说的那么多话，我也只是听得似懂非懂，但能感觉得到他在我们身上花费的心思，或许是不想让我们感到孤独，也不想让自己孤独。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>亮眼的灯光正好在他的后斜方，但从我这个角度看来，他就像融在这一份光芒中一般。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“而在你们之中，你是更与众不同的。你有心脏，除了我和有冈之外，就只有你有。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田蹲了下来，单膝触地，抬头时让视线和我保持一样的高度，我看得到他的复杂表情和眼神，似乎还闪过一丝无奈。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“虽然你和我们不一样的是，你的心脏一开始不能自主运作，也没办法融入机体。所以我在你的心脏外面按了一个金属防护外壳，里面还装上了迷你心脏勃起器，这样你的心脏就可以像我的一样正常运作了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>心脏跳动的声音可以从胸腔内传到耳中，像是模糊的鼓点一般，节奏逐渐变得清晰起来。我静静地感受这段节奏给我带来的平静和安稳，这让我感到放松和舒适。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“前几代的孩子们没有一个所谓的心脏，但他们的循环系统也有固定的路线，最后也是回到大脑。我希望你可以明白，这件事情对我而言是一个非常大的挑战，对此我当初也下定了非常大的决心。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“当初我也很害怕失败，很害怕你会不醒不过来，毕竟这是我自说自话的冒险。现在能看到你平安无事地醒来，我是真的很高兴。我已经……我已经很久都没有这样的感觉了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然我不明白具体发生了什么，但这件事似乎戳中了他内心最柔软的部分。他停顿了数秒，然后把头别了过去。我明白了他这个习惯的意思，是不想让我看到他的表情，但我能看到他的睫毛不断地在扑闪着。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他用力呼出了一口气，像是一种发泄。他还是不想直面我，即使转过头来也还是故意错开了我的眼神。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他的眼睛平时就和藏了星星一般明亮，然而此时却更加水灵，眼眶也红红的，这或许就是他不愿直面我的原因。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“他们也都有在大脑和脑干中间的系统控制芯片里安装了情感系统，你的也是。但是你，你和他们是不一样的……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我不一样么……</span>
</p><p>
  <span>原来“你不一样”，指的是这个意思么？我心里是这么猜的，但是没有问出来。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>而另一边山田的心里，想的却是另一件事：糟糕，差点又要说出来了。好在山田此时还有理智去控制自己的情绪，要不他害怕自己的口不择言会让自己后悔一辈子。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他垂下的眼皮和浓密的睫毛，几乎完全遮住了没有似乎涣散的双眼，我能做到的也只是盯着他而已，也不知道应该说些什么。但是他现在看上去，像是所有负面情绪在此刻都堆积在了身上，承受着我无法想象的痛苦和煎熬。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我第一次看到一个人，还是一个看上去那么强大的人，展现出这样脆弱的样子，我的心脏似乎也可以感受到这份痛苦。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“抱歉，我现在不能和你说那么多。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>流泪的人总是需要安慰的。或许我这样的想法可能过于简单了，但是还是希望他冰冷的手心可以更快地吸收我手里的温度，希望这样能让他好受一些。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“没关系。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我已经知道我是不一样的了，此时此刻，原因并不是最重要的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>即使不知道这代表着什么，我现在只能认识到我是特殊的。这一份名为特殊的荣誉，既带给我了足够的惊喜和温暖，也给我带来了强烈的不安。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>很明显他有什么事情瞒着我，或许是让他痛苦和害怕的事。我很担心他，但是现在我选择相信他，相信他总有一天会整理好自己的情绪和这件事，然后他会和我说的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我相信，我的，或者是我们的路还有很长。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田吸了吸鼻子，甩了甩头，慢慢松开了我的手，和之前一样摸了摸我的脑袋——这似乎快变成他的习惯性动作了。然后他转过身去，直径向资料架走去，不知是随手还是刻意地拿起一本翻开阅读。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈也在适当的时间从房间里出来。或许他都听到了，也或许早就没把注意放在我们身上了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他们再次进入工作状态，整个房间再次陷入平静。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“心脏这件事是我们之间的秘密，不能随便说。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田再次关上了自己的保护壳，又变回了他和平时一样的严肃的表情，散发着一种令人琢磨不透也不想靠近的气场，回头继续忙工作。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>或许我被植入过多的感性，即使他看上去已经没事了，但我却还止步在刚才他的悲伤中。看到让展现出自己柔弱的一面，这让我感受到了什么叫做心疼，也让我明白了，我不想看到这样的他。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>但我还是很开心他能和我坦白的。他似乎只会对我这样，我现在更愿意相信这是因为我对他而言是不一样的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不一样的，这件事到底是好还是不好，无论在什么时候，这种事情都是很难定义的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>或许对他而言，我就是不一样吧？但是每个人应该都是不一样的。我对自己充满了太多的未知，请允许我借着时间来了解自己。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他需要时间跨过这道坎，但如果有机会的话，我也愿意自己去找寻答案。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“有冈，你不忙的话跟我去一趟图书室。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈应了一声，跟着山田走进了图书室，留下独自在沙发上啃书的知念。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>随着山田按下的某一个按钮，图书室的门缓缓观赏，他们还可以听到知念在门外说话的声音：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“诶？原来还可以关上啊……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过门关死了之后，这里就是一个完全不会被打扰的空间了。不过光是这样，山田还是觉得不足够，所以他还有设计了更复杂的机关。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田开始从书柜上抽出书，看似毫无规律的样子让人很难记住这一串密码。当抽出第十本书后，整个空间开始往下坠，像是被输入了往下降指令的电梯一样。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>门再次打开的时候，面前展现的是一个可以令山田感到舒适的空间。这里有所有山田用来治愈自己的东西，包括了曾经一直开着知念的时间模拟程序的电脑，他喜欢的漫画和游戏，一些可爱动物的照片，还有一些对他而言充满回忆的东西。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过除此之外，还有一部分是有冈可以用的东西。例如，房间中央有一张舒适的躺椅，附近有一张套简单的办公桌椅和资料柜，以及一些植物绿化。办公桌上除了文件和电脑之外，还有一套简易的音响设备。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>没错，这里是无牌医师有冈大贵的心理诊疗室。而那些对于山田而言感到治愈的东西，是为了山田可以及时平复情绪，以及更加愿意沟通而故意摆设在这里的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这个房间是在有了人造人后新挖出来的，本来也不属于有冈的地盘，但本身他的地盘就不是正儿八经有产权证的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田觉得，他和有冈之间的秘密不应该被第三个人知道，有冈也理解这一点。既然如此，山田觉得只是在同一层里设置一个诊疗室，这样根本无法给足他安全感，谁知道哪个好奇心旺盛的孩子会打开那扇门，所以就花费心思又添加了一个地下室。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这地方就是山田的避风港，再怎么简陋也是最安全的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你先休息会儿，还是直接开始？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“直接开始吧。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田随手抽出一本漫画，倒也不是为了看，只是拿着什么会让他觉得更安心。然后他主动坐上了躺椅，长长地松了一口气。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈偷偷打开录音机，又从桌上拿起文件夹和笔，坐下后用椅子的滑轮，滑到山田身边的时候，躺椅上的人正好开口。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“刚才我说的话，你都听到了吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“听到了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈在心里想着：我何止是听到了，你们那可是非常投入了，我甚至可以站在门口光明正大地偷看你们的一举一动！还好我溜的快，否则让我在现场观看你们隆重而又全身心投入的“告白现场”，我会尴尬致死的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我现在说这些是不是……是不是不太适合，会不会太早了，知念会不会接受不了这些……如果他接受不了会怎么办，他会不会觉得自己很奇怪，会不会觉得我很奇怪。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我还不小心用力过猛把他捏疼了，这让我想起了曾经也有类似的事情发生。虽然他没有说什么，但是我能从他的眼神和表情看出来，这个场景反而让我觉得很熟悉……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田紧紧地攥着手里的漫画书，这本书甚至都已经习惯被这样对待，身上的皱褶多得数不清。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>看到山田逐渐慌乱和惊恐的神情，有冈立刻播放起了一段节奏舒缓的音乐，并让山田跟着音乐节奏深呼吸来舒缓情绪。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>看到山田似乎平静下来了，有冈才开始回复山田之前的话：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“目前看来我觉得，知念不一定完全明白了你所有的话，但是他也没有不接受的表现，也没有觉得奇怪。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“真的吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“真的，而且我看知念其实在感情方面的成长非常显著。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈低头记下了山田刚才的问题和状态，在山田的注视下继续说：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“根据知念刚才的表现，我认为他已经可以理解你的主要情绪，并且能做出相对应的回应。虽然我看不见他的表情，但是我认为你们的沟通很顺利。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“而且我感觉知念是一个几乎憋不住问题的人，如果他觉得不能理解或是奇怪的地方，他肯定会直接问的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈本以为这段话已经足以安慰到山田，没想到山田的表情还是依旧苦涩。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你这话倒是提醒我了，我也觉得他的成长速度太快了。白天他的情绪表达就已经有了显著提升的样子，就连八乙女都能看得出来。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈点点头表示认同，不过同时抓住了山田刚才那段话里的重点：“不过我听你的意思，好像对这件事情并不是很满意？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我不知道……他有所成长我当然很高兴，而且说不定是对我改良的感情系统的认可。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田无意之间慢慢松开了手上的漫画，他开始思考有冈提出的问题。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“不过我确实有所担心，因为之前没有这样的先例，也不知道有没有副作用。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“哦？只是这样而已吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈已经和山田做过说不清的心理咨询了，依照他对于山田的认识，这个人所谓的担心不会那么简单。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>从以往不稳定时期的一周三次，到现在稳定了后山田主动提出才会进行，他和山田的诊疗方式也在慢慢改变。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“可能……可能因为他的好奇心也在成长。我不知道该怎么说，但是我总觉得，这样下去，知念总会发现我心里藏着的事。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你只指十年前的事吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“不，我指的只是，我喜欢他这件事。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然有冈心里想的是：害！这还大惊小怪的，这他迟早都得知道的！但是有冈不能直接说出来，不管山田会不会爆炸，但是一顿胖揍可能无法避免。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那我可以理解为，你觉得如果现在就让他发现这件事，会担心他不能接受这段感情？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“就……我怕他觉得我是一个变·态。你想想，一般情况下，哪有刚出生没多久就会碰到这种事。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈没想到山田现在比之前而言，在碰到容易感情用事的时候会更更快恢复理智，让他这位无牌医师都感到了一丝欣慰。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“至于那些话，我……他居然会觉得自己不完美，这句话有点刺激到我，让我一下子没控制住自己。我也明白他不能理解，他目前已经是我心中‘知念侑李’最完美的样子。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“不过我已经尽力去控制住自己的情绪，去和他解释这件事情。不过最后好像差点收不回来了，他没问，但他可能会在意。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这个时候，山田的完美主义倾向就跑了出来。他觉得自己刚才没有处理好这件事，导致他有一些自责和担心。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>对于山田的观点和想法，有冈不打算反驳，也没有必要。这件事上他觉得得让山田自己做决定，这样可能对山田的自我调节，以及他们之间的磨合是最好的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我明白了你的意思，但是你已经做的很好了。正如我之前说的，知念也有可以理解部分你的想法。也许没有多问确实是他成长的表现，如果是这样的话，他多半会选择先自己消化。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田认真地看着有冈，沉思片刻过后点点头，但有冈还是看的出来他想要隐藏的拘谨，便给他下了一剂定心丸：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“所以目前所有事情和走向，都还是在掌控之中的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田这下确实是如释重负了，他现在最想听的就是这句话。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那你打算之后怎么做呢？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我想我还是先控制住自己的情绪，延缓和知念的关系发展计划，先让知念自由发展一段时间吧。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈点点头，他认为这个方案是可行的。经历了昨天过度的兴奋和冲动，山田现在也冷静下来了，并且选择了自认为更适合长远发展的解决方法。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那我也没什么好说的了，只能说……加油，希望你能顺利。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“谢谢。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>二人都意识到在这里呆得有些久了，简单收拾了一下后，立马回到作为电梯使用的书房，山田把书按照原来的位置放回去后，二人缓缓向上升，回到了原来的位置。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田随手给有冈挑了几本物理和机械方面的书，有冈猜测是等走出房门的时候需要陪山田演段戏。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然两人走出房间的时候，还担心了知念会不会起疑心。但此时的知念不仅没有一丝疑惑得样子，反倒是已经一头栽进了书里，丝毫没有在意从房间里出来的两人。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈松了口气，本以为这戏不需要演了，没想到山田突然开口：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“这些书都是给你补课用的，你从明天开始就去伊野尾那里给他当助手。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈一脸震惊，这个发展和自己想的不太一样啊！到底是真的还是假的？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他疯狂地用眼神暗示自己的疑惑，但山田已经恢复了自己面无表情的样子，隔绝了自己发送的信号。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“恭喜你啊！有冈！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>知念的视线还是在书里的，这让有冈更加疑惑了，仿佛是这两个人才是之前先商量好的一样。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“这边没什么进度需要赶，他那边一个人忙不过来，仔细想来还是你最适合去帮他。而且之后会把重心放在那部分，还是需要你先熟悉一下情况。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田拍了拍有冈的肩膀，像是把任重道远的责任按在了有冈身上一样。有冈此时此刻才意识到这件事是真的，但相比喜悦而言，他脸上露出的是担忧的样子。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你别担心，我会把小光叫来帮忙。但如果我临时让你过来一趟，你就得在五分钟之内给我赶到。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈点了点头，这下他不仅可以放心了，眼里还露出了感激和喜悦的神情。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他高兴，自然是因为有机会和伊野尾单独相处了。伊野尾这个人太神秘，也太难挖掘他的想法了，但那并这或许就是有冈对他的兴趣所在。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过正因如此，有冈对现在拥有的这份感情及其不自信。他现在的状态，其实和山田也是半斤八两。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>期初他担心山田一个人在这里，心理上临时需要排解怎么办。但他差点忘了知念侑李才是山田凉介最强的定心针，只要不是他们之间的问题，知念只要出现在现场就能解决。还有随叫随到这样看似无理的命令，其实都是在让他放心的意思。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不知道自己今天在诊疗室说出那句话的时候，山田是不是也像这样，心里渐渐悬起的石头突然落地，暖意逐渐从心里流出。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈突然能感觉到，山田一直以来都是将加倍奉还体现在了恩与情上的人。即使二人平时的小打小闹再多，在关键的时候山田永远都是最讲义气的人。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>和山田凉介这人当兄弟，值了。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>第一本书还没读到一半的时候，中岛突然从外面冒出一个脑袋，提醒我们很快就要开饭了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“原来都这么晚了啊。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈脱下白大褂的同时打着哈欠，打着哈欠的同时说出了这句话，最可怕的是我居然听得懂。随后有冈跟着中岛走了出去，两人在门口时还在聊晚饭吃些什么。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我放下手里的书，抱起那堆垒在一起像是砖块的书往回走，准备先回房一趟放下这堆累赘再去起居室。我的印象里山田似乎还在整理文件，但下一秒就脱下了白大褂闪现到了我边上，顺手帮我分担了一半手上的重量。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>一路上的安静，似乎和几个小时之前都不太一样，或许是因为我们都还惦记着一些问不出口的问题和说不出口的心事。我们之间总有一种说不出的诡异气氛。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那个……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田的突然开口，把我的注意力从脚尖吸引到他的脸上。他每次说话，我都会像是监视摄像头检测到反应似的看着他，倒也不是处于礼貌那么简单，而是他轮廓分明的侧颜散发出的英气，似乎很容易引人入迷。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“今天说的话，还是……希望你不要放在心上。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>和我想的一样，他果然是这样的人。他拥有会主动打破僵局的善解人意，但平时会散发着的是不近人情的冷漠氛围。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>明明是如此温柔的人，却还是会用冰冷的样子伪装自己，山田凉介其实是一个充斥着矛盾的人、对我而言，他也是身上充满未知的一个人，而且这种未知拥有着极强的吸引力。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“没事，我没有在意。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这或许显得有些没心没肺，但只是不在意这一点的话，我现在还是能够轻易做到的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我把书放在书桌上空白的地方。山田把手上那叠放在了我的那叠书的旁边，还轻微调整了一下，让它们显得更加整齐。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他一直盯着那两沓书，不是入迷或是在思考，而是有点拘谨的样子。而我倒是已经落得轻松，撑着桌子歪着腿看着他。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我……我当时真的只是随便说说的，没什么其他意思……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我能从他的眼神里看得出来，他似乎是急了，耳朵像是充血了一样红。这样盯着我看的样子与平时不同，说实话，我倒是觉得他这样挺可爱的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>或许是因为他想起了之前说那些话的场景。我也试图回忆了一下，当是确实充斥着有值得令人脸红的氛围，只不过当时我们都太投入了所以没有在意。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他耳朵上的红色逐渐蔓延到了脸上，至于这是因为他觉得尴尬还是害羞，我就无从可知了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过我的大脑已经被书本知识填满了，是理论上倒是可以说，自己真的不会惦记这件事了。看到他这副稀有罕见，且暴露出了自己也有人畜无害的那一面，倒是让我都觉得背后的恶魔尾巴慢慢的翘起来了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“但凉介不是那种，只是会随便说说的人吧？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我趁他不备之时一步跨到他的身后，双手从他的背后环住他的脖子，然后跳到他身上，把重心完全压在他的背上。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他虽说是因为我这破天荒的行为，发出了不爽快的声音，不过倒是立马伸出手来扶住了我的腿，调整了一下姿势防止我往下滑。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>一开始我还以为会倒下去，不过想想，这家伙身材可好了！就算我再怎么沉，拥有六块腹肌和人鱼线的他，怎么会轻易被我压倒。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不知道叫他有没有因为我突然叫他凉介，还和他开玩笑而觉得开心了一点。我还记得他昨天让我这么叫他，这样确实显得亲近，但我们一天下来也没有一定需要互相叫名字的时候。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我的基础知识告诉我，人类在突然被叫名字的时候会产生心动的感觉。既然是他让我这么叫的，我再稍微得寸进尺一点调戏他，应该也不算很过分。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他没有马上松开我，多半是拿我没办法了，也怕把我摔了。但只是这样哪儿够我玩的，我心里的小恶魔被放出来了，得寸进尺可是最基本的道理！</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“快点背我到起居室去！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我这么命令着他的时候，也能感觉得到自己脸上绽开的笑容。他们说的没错，我确实已经习惯了这样的表情，原本脸上的肌肉被束缚的感觉也在不知不觉中消失了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过相比这些而言，实际上吸引我注意的是，他的背趴起来很舒服，身上的味道我也很喜欢，就是他常用的古龙水的味道。想到这些美好的细节，导致我不由自主地发出了有点软绵的声音，听上去倒更像是在撒娇。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他倒先是愣了几秒，应该又是被我变本加厉的胡闹吓了一跳，毕竟刚才我们还在聊那么严肃的话题——仔细想想其实只是他单方面严肃而已。然后他笑出了声来，还用了几声尾音升高的“诶”代表疑惑。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我累了嘛……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我在他耳边轻声地说，这样才显得我说出来的话有真实感。我们之间的距离非常近，可以清晰地听见对方的呼吸。他宽阔的后背，和身上的味道，让我有一种说不出的安心感。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我索性就承认我是撒娇吧！这样我就又掌握了一项技能。只是偶尔这样，应该不会被他讨厌吧？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你得了吧！刚刚一直都坐着，哪儿累了？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他左手颠了一下，腾出右手手来拍了拍我的屁股，导致我的右腿突然失去支撑，下意识地将夹住他腰部的腿更加用力，也差点丢脸地叫出声来。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>但其实我并不是怕掉下去啦！我不知道从哪儿来的自信，认为他是不会让我掉下去的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“刚刚看太多书了，精神方面觉得好累。这都怪你。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我低下头，用脸蹭了蹭他的颈背之间，他的背上长了点厚实的肉，软软的也很有弹性，靠着也一定很舒服。或许是过于舒适了，我逐渐停下了自己的动作，像是条件反射一样发出了猫咪一般的呜咽声，眼睛也眯了起来。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你也太懒了吧，猪？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>猪多好，多可爱啊！每天可以吃完了睡，而且还聪明着呢。虽然你嘴上是这么说，但你还是按照我的意思，没有撒手也没有赶我走不是吗？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这或许就是因为……</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我猜，你这样纵容我的胡闹，因为我和他们不一样，是吧？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我用右手食指戳了几下他的脸颊，虽然他看上去很瘦，但脸颊饱满的手感像是棉花糖一样，原来他是这样软绵绵的冰山。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过，这下我貌似真的变成小恶魔了，脑袋里的鬼点子不断地冒出来，一发不可收拾。一下子全都用了可就没意思了，留着等以后有机会慢慢整他。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>呵，你也知道自己是在胡闹。山田只在心里默默地吐槽这只小恶魔的“斑斑劣迹”，他才不打算破坏现在这样美好的气氛。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“是啊，总觉得拒绝不了你的胡闹呢。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他的脑袋朝我这里转了一下，从我这个角度，可以清晰地看到他完成月牙一样的笑眼和害羞的笑容。今天成功地收获了他的脸红和害羞笑容，达到这个成就的人应该就只有我一个吧？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>从我的房间到起居室也就几步路的距离，花不了几秒钟，但是这段时间在我心中像是永远一样漫长。或许只是因为，这是我想要永久珍藏这样的感觉，我想要无限延长这段记忆的存在。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>就这样趴在他的身上，虽说是充满了安心感，但我还是感觉得到自己逐渐加速的心跳。我一直以为只有紧张才会心跳，但似乎并不是这样的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这是一种我猜不透的奇妙感觉，也令我越发着迷。如果要不是怕他被我压死，我可是愿意一辈子都趴在他身上，让这种心情不要停下来。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>山田一脚踹开起居室的门，引起了所有人的注意，在众目睽睽把我驮了进去。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>伊野尾毫无征兆地，瞬间就把可乐喷到了茶几上。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>于此同时，中岛把机油险些喷到了地毯上，好在八乙女及时从厨房里跑出来，像是滑垒一样冲到他身边，捂住他的嘴逼他吞下去，才没有导致惨剧的发生。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田往沙发方向走去，有冈自动弹开给我们腾出了位置，滚到地摊上挤入对面伊野尾和中岛中间，似乎丝毫感受不到二者对他抛来嫌弃的表情。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他在沙发前蹲下，确认我把重心移到沙发上之后才松开手。我翘起二郎腿，一副假装自己的打野的模样，回过头来看着我的他在活动筋骨的时候露出了无奈，却又带着宠溺感的笑。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这冰山凭什么一副看宠物的样子看着我！算了，反正我也不讨厌。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过可能是突然想到这里还有其他人吧，山田又迅速恢复冰山脸。不过我也丝毫没有退让的意思，还在拽拽地显摆着自己的荣耀，毕竟这个房间里被山田背着走了一段路的，可能就只有我一个了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>你问我怎么知道的？因为其他人他八成都背不动。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“少爷，您满意了么？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他突然单膝跪下，左手背在身后，右手掌心朝上伸向我，这让我想到了执事。虽然他还是保持了面无表情，但是由于有冈他们偷笑的太大声了，我似乎能看见他眼神里闪过一丝愤怒，和紧闭着双唇下咬紧了牙冠的样子。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这是什么节奏？是小剧场要开演了吗？那你可别怪我不客气咯！</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“唔……那再帮我按摩一下吧~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>既然是他自找的，那我就顺着他的意思说下去。虽然这应该不是他本想要听到的话，但是我最期待的画面就快要出现了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田语塞，不过碍于面子只能点点头。不过他的冰山脸配上活动指关节的声音，这实在是有些令人不寒而栗，刚打开电视机的观众一定以为他是要揍我吧。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我……我的肩膀有点酸。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>下一秒，他就转到了我的背后，刚活动完的手指搭在我的肩上按了起来。不得不说他还是有两把刷子的，按摩的力度适中，这舒服的感觉让我飘飘然。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“还有腿也累了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然我看不到他的表情，不过他的动作反应倒是挺快，二话不说又走到我边上蹲下，在我的腿上轻轻敲了起来。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我满意地点了点头，这种身心上共同的爽快感，让我有种尾巴快要翘起来了的感觉，似乎再得寸进尺一点也可以。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那顺便再按一下腰吧。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我直踢开了他的手，毫不在乎形象地趴在沙发上，隐约之间似乎看到了他黑了脸，但是并没有要停下动作来凶我的意思。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>腰上的肌肤好像意外的敏感，透过一件衬衫依旧能感觉到他的手贴上来时的冰冷，害得我不由自主地颤抖了一下。这样的反应还把山田给吓到了，不能看到他的表情还真的有些可惜。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“按腰的话……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈脸上带着狡猾的笑容，转过头去问正集中于太鼓达人的中岛：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你猜他们昨晚干了啥？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>下一秒，中岛就断了combo，大量的鼻血喷在鼓面上，场面一度需要打码才能放送，不知道的一定以为他动脉断了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>再下一秒，八乙女又从厨房里冲了出来，拿起塑胶拖鞋扇砸有冈的脑袋，顺便丢了一包纸巾到中岛怀里，然后冲回厨房继续搅拌锅里的食物。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>对了，还有伊野尾不知从哪儿给他拿了一副一次性手套，可能这群做实验的人就喜欢随身带着这些东西吧。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>话又说回来，在对面收拾残局的时候，山田瞪了一眼有冈的背影，不敢直视他的有冈依旧打了个冷颤，然后转过来瞄了我一眼。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>顺带一提，被刚才这么一闹，害得我也不敢直视山田凉介这个人了。因为我的基础知识告诉我，有冈说的不是什么适合在光天化日下讨论的事情。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我甚至开始觉得现在这个姿势有些微妙，因为山田的手虽然停下了动作，但是没有要移开的意思。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“怎么脸红了？害羞了？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>啊！我有吗？被他这么一说我猜感觉到自己的脸很烫，我怎么又脸红了！或许这种毫无征兆说来就来的脸红，才是我最大的机能问题吧。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田移开了手，趁机俯下身来，几乎将上半身都都压在了我身上上，手臂撑在我边上靠近沙发边缘的地方，用胸口贴着我的后背。他这样害得我不自然地缩了缩身子，不过倒是想跑也跑不掉。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>你这家伙！你绝对是！故！意！的！你到底是在报复哪件事啊？是背我的那件还是按摩的那件？我们刚刚玩的不是很好嘛？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>看在放送尺度的份上，山田凉介你不要再这样啦！中岛的鼻血流成河了啊！</span>
</p><p>
  <span>然而我并不敢感喊出来以上的心路历程，我可不想在今天晚饭的时候又惹山田生气了。但是我错了，他不仅看不到我无声的反抗，而且还变本加厉了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他又把头靠近了我的脑袋边，下巴轻轻靠在我的肩膀内侧，嘴唇距离我的耳朵只有几厘米，嘴里哈出的暖气让我的耳朵变得通红。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“难道是，你刚才在想……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“山田凉介你这个不要脸的大色·狼！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我已经不要什么面子了，我的面子早就在两分钟前就灰飞烟灭了，比八乙女整个人会在地面上消失的速度还要快。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我现在只想挣脱这里，但在我有所行动的时候，却被山田突然抱紧了，怎么扭都挣脱不开。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>说好的我身体性能最好呢？怎么连他的双臂都挣脱不了！这家伙才是真正的恶魔吧？难道刚才的一切都在他的计划之中？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我被吃点儿豆腐倒也没事，反正刚才认真按摩的时候，我是真的有爽到，看在这一点上我就可以原谅他。但是山田凉介你再不放开的话，中岛裕翔的鼻血就会把这里淹了的！</span>
</p><p>
  <span>八乙女默默地把一大锅咖喱“咚”地一声放在餐桌上，这下又吸引了所有人的注意。在他的视角来看，面前的这些人不是在做的事情奇怪，就是摆着的姿势奇怪。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他无奈地叹了口气，摘下了隔热手套走回厨房，打算独自冷静一下。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>伊野尾把残局丢给了有冈，自己先坐到了餐桌边。不过好在中岛是喷鼻血，要是流鼻血的话反倒是会破相的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【这两只，就过了一天就已经这么热情了，再过一个月这里就要被这热情的火焰给烧没了吧？】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>……伊野尾慧，不是我说你啊，你盯着我们看也就算了，退一万步讲，你在心里吐槽就算了……可是我还是听得见啊！而且有冈也听得见啊！你看那家伙快笑到满地找牙了！</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我这下可算是丢脸丢到太平洋，派出潜水艇也捞不回来了。我决定暂缓一下调戏山田的计划，可能和他说话和独处这件事都得缓缓。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>八乙女看大家都安静了，又抱着电饭锅走了出来。开盖的瞬间，伊野尾开始流口水了，看他那眼神，是巴不得整个人钻到电饭煲里，最好可以直接生活在里面。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【开饭咯！】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>等不下去的伊野尾举起汤勺敲了敲锅沿，我们才乖乖地爬到餐桌边上，眼巴巴地等开饭。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>平时安静地像小透明的伊野尾慧，只有在这个时候才会有女王大人的感觉。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>然而这张桌子上最耀眼的是，今天负责放饭的八乙女。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“呐，裕翔……好痛！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈往嘴里塞一口咖喱饭，把胡萝卜丢给伊野尾的时候，顺便被伊野尾用勺子柄戳了一下脑袋。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“今天过的怎么样？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“不就是依旧上课嘛，能有啥好玩的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>中岛捣了捣自己盘子里的咖喱饭。虽然昨天的口腔溃疡还没有好，但是今天闻到咖喱的味道还是没有忍住。不过他只能吃一小碗饭，而且碗里饭的占比异常的高。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他往嘴里塞了一口饭，慢慢回忆起了最近打听到的谈话内容：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“感觉他们最近没什么明显的动向，不知道是不是没计划……或者是在搞地下活动？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你说的都有可能，再多花点时间打听一下吧。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田把牛肉丢到我的盘子里的时候，顺便遭所有人眼神的谴责。平时也不是吃不上肉，但是昨天消耗实在是太多了，再加上昨天热量摄取绝对超标，八乙女的意思是为了健康，所以今天吃的是以蔬菜为主的咖喱。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过他才不会在乎周围的眼神，仿佛刚才他没有把勺子伸向我的碗里一样。他这手部自然流畅的动作和那幅泰然自若的样子，像极了我中午偷吃他的草莓蛋糕时我的动作。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>但我就和他不一样了，我现在脸皮薄，至于为啥脸皮薄我就不再多说了。所以我哪能承受这种风口浪尖的待遇，所以只能以礼相报，丢了一块茄子给他。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>即如果没想到这居然成为了反效果，他们的眼神又冲着我来了，不过丝毫没有谴责的意味，而是比较惊讶的样子。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【你到底是知道山田喜欢吃，还只是因为你不喜欢吃？】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我在心里默默地苦笑，我哪儿知道我不想吃的，就正好是他喜欢吃的。但是也不好意思直接回答这个问题，要是我也能在心里给伊野尾传话，我肯定会解释清楚的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“国际上形式如何？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田接着问中岛，问得自然不是我们能通过地上波放松和公开网络能获取到的新闻信息，要不他就不会放中岛每天往外跑了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“感觉最近其他大国内部整顿之类的事情越来越多了，不过挤在一起什么的有点奇怪不是么？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>八乙女抓了抓自己的后脑勺，他可是不懂这些时事的。可能也是因为没必要外出，就压根本没有想明白的意思，也有可能是突然累了不想思考。他揉乱了一头柔软的秀发，配上有些迷惑的眼神，在柔黄灯光下显得格外漂亮。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>好吧我只是客观地描述这件事，并且我不能理解……中岛裕翔你这会儿怎么就不喷鼻血？看来中岛的鼻血是比较闷骚的那种，对这么直接的诱惑是没有反应的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“小光你还好吗？难道是在想……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“啪！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈毫无意外地又被伊野尾手里的勺子把砸了一次。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“嗯？我干嘛……哈~~了？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>八乙女这下倒是一副突然惊醒的样子，然后又累得打了一个哈欠，根本也不想掺和这摊事儿。我非常明白他的心情，我要是没有早上的懒觉，即使周围再吵，我估计这会儿已经趴桌子上睡着了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“有冈大贵你皮又痒了是吧？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“诶诶诶！我啥都没说啊！而且你为什么帮小光啊！你家知念……知念你快救救我啊！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我猜山田凉介绝对没有想要帮八乙女的意思，他只是见缝插针，趁机报复刚才让我们颜面扫地的有冈而已。不过……感觉这里每个人都互相见过对方最糟糕的样子，估计已经是没有颜面可言的了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过有冈大贵，我可建议你收回那句话，你知不知道你以这副态度求助别人的时候效果很差。我不管别人怎么想，反正我可是不会帮你的，而是会顺着你给的台阶走，最后下不了台的也一定不是我。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我家凉介啊，身强很体壮的！我哪儿控制的了他呀？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈可能是没想到知念学坏的速度，比情感成长的速度还要快，本来只想逗人家一下，没想到对方已经毫不忌讳。这一下子也不知该说什么好，那就只能再次拿自己面前这关系复杂的两人开刀了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你要是控制不了他，他晚上在床·上一定停不下来！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“嗯？啥叫……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“噗……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我还没问出口，中岛就打断了我的话。这是中岛今天不知道第几次喷鼻血了。我现在已经不担心他会不会破相了，我只担心他会不会贫血，这可比破相麻烦多了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>因为这句话，我和山田之间不管到底是什么关系，也不管有冈适才说的话是什么意思，从这一刻开始我们就已经站在了统一战线上。我们不约而同地站起身来，他冲着对面的有冈伸出拳头，而我伸出了爪子……</span>
</p><p>
  <span>八乙女眼看着纸巾盒又见了底，又见到自己辛苦做的饭惨中岛鼻血的祸害——只有中岛面前这一碗有那么几粒米被祸害到。除此之外，看到中岛可怜的样子，母性泛滥的八乙女火气就不打一处来，顺手抄起了叉子冲向有冈……</span>
</p><p>
  <span>就在此时，我听到了一个尖锐的声音。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【唉，烦死了啊！还让不让人好好吃饭了啊！】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>伊野尾捏碎一个玻璃杯打破这场混战的喧闹。此刻，刚才还在用拳头攻击有冈后脑勺的山田，用爪子攻击有冈肚子的我，举着叉子指着有冈鼻子的八乙女，以及拉着一大串纸巾捂着鼻子的中岛，都立刻停止了手上的动作和夸张的反应，乖乖地坐回原位继续吃饭。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过中岛已经没兴趣吃饭了，他一手捂着鼻子，一手拿起面前的碗，没坐几秒又站了起来走去厨房处理残局。依我看，他的心理阴影应该会影响他，导致他有一段时间都不想吃饭了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“呜呜呜……还是小慧心疼我……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【不，你的命没那么精贵，秃鹰都对你的尸体没兴趣。】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你怎么知道秃鹰不喜欢吃肥的？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>伊野尾突然喷饭，对面的有冈瞬间黑脸，剩下三个人不约而同地用疑惑地眼神看着我。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你在说啥？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“干嘛？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我缩了一下身子，歪着脑袋，眨巴着大眼睛扫视了一圈，停留在问我话的山田凉介身上。突然想起他们都听不到伊野尾说的话这一点，再回忆一下刚才的对话，不禁地再次笑出来。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“说出来分享一下嘛，好让我们也了解一下这对小夫妻平时说啥悄悄话嘛。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>八乙女笑着露出虎牙，顺便瞟了一眼瞪着他的伊野尾，和再次一脸灿烂的有冈。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【首先，我们不是小夫妻。】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“其次，咳咳，其实也没什么啦，不是啥要紧事儿。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我和伊野尾倒是无所谓，但是有冈可能就不会愿意再被吐槽一轮了，即使他已经习惯了这样的角色设定，但今天也已经闹够了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你要是不愿意说的话，”山田不知什么时候又凑到了我耳边，说着大家都听得到的悄悄话，”那只能我们今晚关上房门，你慢慢说给我听了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他冲着我的吐出这句话的瞬间我又瞬间脸红了。我推开了他的脸，示意让他好好吃饭。我能用余光看到他的脸，他看着我无法淡定的样子，露出了一丝腹黑的笑容，然后回过头去继续进食，看来是已经完全实施完对我的报复了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>话说回来，我的身体也太不科学了吧！脸红这一点对我而言，是和膝跳反应一样的身体条件反射？还是我其实对冰山过敏？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>可能还是前者，我要是对他过敏，我昨晚睡他床上的时候，就可能已经窒息死亡而醒不过来了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>可能是山田今天和我之间距离实在是太近了，我和其他人都还不熟，连肢体接触都没几次的时候，山田已经在帮我穿衣服了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田凉介也太过于活跃了一点，难道正如有冈所说，需要我主动控制一下他才行？我一直以为是他在宠着我，难道其实是我一直纵容他？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>真想不明白山田怎么会这样。他和有冈斗嘴的时候，和报复我的时候，从神情到动作，再到说话的语气也都完全不一样。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>或许这又和“我不一样”这一点有关？感觉所有事情，只要扯上了“我不一样”这点，就都能说得通了，但是我又想不出这点到底代表着什么。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>八乙女一直笑嘻嘻地看着我们从“打情骂俏”，到现在“闹别扭”的样子，但又看到对面中岛仰着脑袋，似乎又是一副要流鼻血的样子……</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“喂喂喂！你们谁拿两个红酒瓶顶的软木塞过来！中岛裕翔要毁容了啊！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>希望山田凉介以后可以意识到，在公共场合下是需要和我保持距离的，先不说我那天心情不好就反杀这点，在那之前会不断遭殃的还是中岛裕翔。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>晚饭之后大家都开启了放松状态，除了当值的有冈和中岛负责洗碗和倒垃圾，不过大家都有在帮忙做一些简单的收拾，分担了他们的负担。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>伊野尾收拾完桌子就离开了房间，我猜他应该是想趁有冈还在洗碗的时候先开溜，否则肯定会被缠住。不过也有可能只是他是一个喜欢独处的人，和他给人的印象一样。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>八乙女早就困了，在壁炉前和我们没聊多久，就说要回房睡觉了。和他道别后，山田拿起自己的杯子喝了一口冰咖啡。我真的怀疑，他这样过会儿还能睡着吗？不过想想意大利人也是这样的，我也就不打算说什么了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>而我呢，在八乙女走后也决定早早地离开，窝到自己的房间里啃书，当然心里还不断地在诅咒山田被书砸死。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>说到山田，其实我还是有蛮多事情想要问他的。刚才听他们聊天，其实我十有八九都听不太懂，尤其是说到工作相关的问题，有种和他们脱轨的感觉。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不，应该是他们和我脱轨，这个在基本常识里叫代沟。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>但是山田，他给我一种什么都懂的感觉，可能因为他经常在接话之后可以说出很有营养的话——此处没有影射有冈的意思，他在集体中也有他作用。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>话说回来，我还没去外面看过，不知道外面现在到底是什么样子，和我从基础常识里学习到的有没有变化。貌似我们之间也就中岛，因为要去上学所以才每天出门。虽然有时看上去有点呆萌而且智商绝对没我的高，但是他真的有上学的必要么……</span>
</p><p>
  <span>对于任何的未知，我都会有一种不详的预感。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>外面到底是什么样，我认为只有出去一次才能知道。虽然有兴趣但又有恐惧，不过，如果外面真的很危险的话，他们或许也会很庆幸我没有提起这些事吧？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我真是服了你了，看书都能发呆。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我猛地一抬头，发现山田正站在我房门口。这家伙是什么时候进来的！而且他刚刚说我在发呆？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我哪有！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我已经在这里站了五分钟，写着基因排序的那一页都快被你盯穿了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我确实说不过他，只能撇撇嘴，转过脑袋去不再理他，一副赌气的样子。谁叫这家伙刚刚还想着报复我来着？既然他可以记仇，那我也可以，而且是更过分的那种。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>但相比这一点而言，还有什么更不太对劲的地方……</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你到我房间来干嘛？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我被迫把脑袋转了回来，看着突然出现在我房门口的他。为什么我们的房间就是挨着的呢？这也太不科学了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“来……看看你。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这家伙还真得是直白，也不知道是不是刻意做出了犹豫的表情。不过我才不稀罕他来看我，毕竟这个人今天基本就没有出过我的视线，要不是他好看，我早就已经视觉疲劳了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>难道他看我就不会觉得视觉疲劳吗？难道他也觉得我好看？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>算了，我还是不要再自恋下去了。虽然不知道是真是假，但他在门口站了五分钟的话也该累了。我先是招呼他进门坐下，当然态度是比较不好的那种。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“有话快说。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他走了进来，也没有说话，而是慢慢地走到我边上，然后缓缓俯下身，凑在我的耳边……</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这家伙怎么又来了！而且请不要对着我的耳朵吐气，因为实在是太痒了！</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这下不只是脸红了，得红到耳朵和脖子根了。请问一下这位先生，调戏我就那么好玩吗？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>还是说这家伙在记仇？我让他帮我按摩那件事？刚刚不是报复完了嘛！而且我还觉得，明明是他玩的更开心的样子，怎么看最终又丢脸又被调侃，最惨的还是我。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“明天早上九点半，到我的实验室报到。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他故意停顿了好久，才压低了声音说出这句话，虽然其实他完全没有必要以这样的方式说的话。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>所以这家伙到底在干嘛啊！而且我刚刚怎么会有点期待他要说什么，脸红我倒是已经习惯了，但心还会扑通扑通地跳，变成了令人紧张节奏。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他好像是刚洗完澡，身上清爽的香皂味似乎在尝试着安抚我的情绪。但是我只能做到忍住了不揍他，至于其他那些脸红心跳的症状，反倒是越来越激烈了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过我这副样子好像正中他的下怀，他倒是饶有兴趣地看着我，害得我觉得有些不自在。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你脸红的样子，很可爱。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他竟然自说自话的捧着我的脸捏了起来。要捏就直接说嘛，干嘛还要大费周折地整这一出。我又不是只有脸红是时候才可爱，不红的时候自然也是可爱的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>本来我就堵着气，现在更是觉得不爽快了。不过也不是讨厌这样的意思，或许这就是所谓的闹别扭。我耷拉着眼皮尽量不去看他，在他发出嘻嘻笑声时，我伸出手拍下他的咸猪手，顺带瞪了他一眼。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你这样真像一只，没吃到骨头的吉娃娃。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你才是狗呢！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我一下从床上跳了起来，他也顺势直起了身板，我这才被迫正视着他，他一脸悠然自得的模样，让我觉得刚才这句话根本就不解气，又接了一句：“还是小博美！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“嗯？博美有我聪明，有我好看吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>哼，狗狗比你聪明多了！但是……</span>
</p><p>
  <span>但是他怎么又自说自话地，把手环绕到了我的腰上，还靠的离我更近了一些。为什么我又会不由自主地做出一样的动作……</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田凉介，我要求换一条反射神经！一条不要那么灵敏的就好！</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他明明那么有肌肉，但抱着还是会觉得软绵绵的，感觉无论是抱着，还是靠在他身上都会很舒服，而且还香香的……</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我现在能体会到有冈大贵把伊野尾慧当做人形抱枕的乐趣了，我睡觉的时候要是也能抱着这样一个软绵绵的人，我也觉得自己能睡得更香。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>但现在不是想这些是时候，山田凉介怎么还不放手，还得寸进尺地继续靠近我。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这会儿我突然觉得，我可能不是推不开他，而是不想推开他。所以我都没怎么用力气，看上去小打小闹那样反而更让人疑惑。如果我稍微再用一点力气……</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“嗯？很讨厌么？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他凑的很近，我能感受到他的气息，但是我也没有地方可以躲避。他这样不仅害得我脸发烫，还无法控制自己的心跳和动作。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“不……没有什么讨厌的感觉……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>明明是这样的乱来，我却怎么也讨厌不起来。无论是他这个人还是这些事，我都理所当然地接受了。仔细想想，我可能甚至还有一些享受，这一切带来的兴奋和快感。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我立马低着脑袋摇了摇头，不让自己再去想这些事。碎发在他的颈肩之间蹭来蹭去，他应该会觉得很痒吧。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>但是他也没有推开我，像是之前由着我胡闹一样，用自己的温柔将我包围起来。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田凉介这个人很难捉摸，就连散发出温柔的时机，我也是琢磨不透的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那你会……喜欢我这样吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>喜欢……么？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我突然抬起头看着他，他也是被我吓了一跳，环绕着我的双臂也下意识地缩紧了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他清澈的眼睛透露出无瑕的真诚， 让我觉得，他非常认真地问出了这个问题。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过话说回来，喜欢又是什么呢？我起初觉得喜欢只是不讨厌而已，但这种感觉似乎又不是那么简单的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>打个比方，如果要我选择以后还是否希望再经历一次，他对我做的这些事情的话，我希望……我是说硬是让我做出一个绝对的选择的话，我是希望再经历几次的，一直这样下去也是可以的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>比如他现在这样温柔的样子很是吸引我，我觉得可以永远都待在他温暖的怀抱里，让这样的安详和美好无限地进行下去。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>即使他会有惹我烦的时候，比如开玩笑或者报复我时候，但只需要加倍给我一些优待，或者再给我加倍的温柔，我也就不会记住这些了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>至于喜欢……我还不是一个特别明白情绪的人，而情感，一直对我而言是一个更复杂的东西。喜欢和讨厌，我只能大致按照自己的情绪和所谓的直觉来区分，只要没有太大的厌恶的感觉，我以为那些都算是喜欢的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>但是对于人与人之间，这一点似乎会更难说明和判断。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>原来我对于这一切都是喜欢的吗？我不敢这样断言，但是我能知道，他的温柔和怀抱，对我而言是一种令人上瘾的毒药。我对这两样可以说得清楚的东西，有一种永久的依赖性。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>喜欢一个人，是一种什么样的感觉呢？是我现在正在经历的感觉吗？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>那退一万步来讲，即使有了定义，能做到说出来又是另外一回事了。如果我能说出这两个字，能哄得他高兴，那我也会高兴的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>但是我做不到，这两个字仿佛是卡在了我的嗓子眼，不断加速的心跳也一直压着这两个字，让他们不要蹦出来。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>在他的眼里，我一定像是一只焖熟了的虾，这会儿只会冒蒸汽，却发不出任何声音。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“没关系，等你确定的时候，再告诉我吧。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我缓缓点了点头，因为他没有硬是要从我身上追求一个答案而感到庆幸，但逐渐平复的心跳也让我感觉到了一阵空虚。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他会为我考虑我的心情，或许这也是他温柔的地方，这样我才愿意去相信他。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我现在才发现，无论他处于哪种状态，是不露声色的样子还是含情脉脉的样子，我都相信他说的话和做的事，都是温柔且会替别人着想的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>或许这就是山田凉介的独特魅力所在，正因如此大家才能对他妥协，才会愿意一起快乐地生活在这里。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>许久之后他松开了我，我克制住了自己，没有显露出留恋的意思。他的一只手放在了我的肩上，手指轻轻摩挲着，而另一只手则摸了摸我的脑袋——这或许是他最喜欢肢体接触。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>时间就像是暂时停止了一样，起码我是想这样的。而且我还是一句话都说不出来，或许是因为不想打破这样的平静。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“抱歉打扰你看书了，明天的事情别忘了哦。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>当我回过神来的时候他已经走出了房间，一切又恢复到一开始的样子，只留下了我和床上翻开了的书。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>在基础知识里，这样的事情叫做梦，但是因为我可以确认自己没有睡着，所以这只是像梦一样发生的事而已。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>唯一不一样的是，我感觉这里的空气比刚才更加闷热了——看来我需要把空调温度调低一度。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>山田努力保持着平静的样子回到了自己的房间，关上门的那一瞬间就开始解身上的扣子。随后直奔浴室，什么换洗衣物都没来得及拿，打开淋浴后，还没等水热就冲了进去。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>刚才差一点就擦枪走火，还好身体被自己最后一丝理智控制住，否则……山田也不敢想象如果没有收敛住，接下来会发生什么。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他知道自己刚才在想些什么，甚至说出的话，做出的动作和表情也毫无掩饰地表现出了自己的想法。但正因如此，他才会为此而懊恼，因为这和他的计划完全背道而驰。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然已经暗示了自己无数次，现在不应该那么急功近利，应该把目光放的跟长远，而且还需要一面自己吓到知念——但从表现上来看，可能还是自己没有催眠到位。或许是因为许久没有见到他，对他的那份感情犹如洪水一般迅速涌出，短时间内也覆水难收。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>明明之前已经忍受了更漫长的时间，为何偏偏在这时就自己差点就没有控制住，如果一不小心，那岂不是自己迄今为止的努力和等待都将半途而废。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>因为自己的疏忽，山田无法控制在心里斥责自己。他的拳头用力地敲击着浴室的瓷砖墙，好在这里的隔音过关，瓷砖又是以坚固美观出名的“伊野尾制造”，才能让他这样发泄情绪。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过话又说回来，今天实在是发生了太多的事情。从知念醒来之后，自己一直在照顾他，再到自己控制不住情绪向他袒露了一部分的心声，再到后来知念突然开始主动接触自己……</span>
</p><p>
  <span>是的，知念突然跳到山田的背上，让山田背着他带到活动室的瞬间，说实话把山田吓得不轻，他有些猜不透知念这么做的原因。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然山田那时候已经身心俱疲，甚至还没有完全从自己在知念面前袒露时的失态中缓过来，但这是知念第一次提要求——即使知念心里或许只是想整一下他，像是开玩笑那样，山田也知道自己没办法拒绝他的胡闹。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>之在再活动室里也是，知念这只小恶魔似乎已经明白了，至少看明白了自己无法拒绝他胡闹这一点。他变本加厉地提出无理的要求，似乎就是想试探山田的底线在哪里一样。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>难道自己真的已经表现过头，让这家伙看出来自己的心思了？山田拿起一块干净的浴巾，轻轻擦拭着自己的头发，随即摇摇头否定了自己的想法。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他不可能那么短时间内就明白了，从刚才他们二人单独在房间里，知念没有对山田突如其来的问题给出明确的答案这一点，山田可以确定自己的想法是对的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>再加上，知念既没有显示出欢喜或是厌恶这样清晰的情绪，而还是一副懵懵懂懂的样子，这也可以证明山田的猜想。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田这时不知道自己是应该高兴还是难过，因为从现在的状态来看，这一切并没有往他预计的坏结果方向发展。用有冈的话来说，目前还在掌控之内，是可以让他安心的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过话又说回来，即便山田认为现在的进度已经算是超速发展，但知念却没有展现出明显厌恶的样子。虽然他可能会惦记在自己刚才让他当众脸红，最后对付有冈的时候，二人还是站在了统一战线上。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>再说了，这件事还是得怪知念，就算山田对于知念的忍耐底线异于常人，谁让他先让自己当众下不了台的。就算再宠再心疼眼前的人儿，但自己也是一个非常要面子的人。好在其他人都已经知道了他对知念有意思，否则他说不定当场就会黑脸爆炸。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过那句“我家凉介”，即使山田知道他是故意在和有冈对着干，但听到的时候还是心动了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>话又说回来，山田觉得知念脸红和害羞的样子，说不定也代表着他对自己有点意思的，但也或许也只是他脸皮比较薄而已。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>如果真的是因为知念还没有开窍的话，山田反倒有些着急了。也不知道他到底什么时候才能开窍，自己还需要等多久，才能光明正大地和他在一起，毫不掩饰地对他说爱他。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>说到这里，山田突然想起来，今天的药还没吃。山田从床头柜里拿出那一盒药，一个巴掌大小的盒子被分成了许多个格子，有冈帮他把每天每顿需要吃的药都分开来装了，能装得下三十天的分量，所以每隔一段时间他都得找有冈拿药。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>或许吃了药就会好受一些，山田现在已经习惯了这个理念和这件事，可当初要他接受药物治疗的时候，有冈还是废了些时间和力气去劝导的，他还因此和有冈差点闹翻。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>还是别想这些事了，自己的记忆总是会被情绪引导，在消极的时候只能想起令人不愉快的回忆。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>仔细想想，或许从昨天晚餐后，山田做出让他留宿在自己房间里这样一个决定的时候，就是他做错的第一步。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这似乎陷入了一个死循环，山田一次又一次地在给自己希望，然后又一次又一次地推翻自己的想法。说到底他还是太不了解知念了，无论是从前还是现在，这让他一再对自己的表现而感到失望。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不知不觉中，山田开始自暴自弃。他开始不知道自己做的是否正确，也不知道自己今后应该怎么做。原本肯定着自己的他产生了一种似曾相识的无尽绝望，一时之间难以消化和排解。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不知不觉已经过了深夜十点，在这个特殊年代，无论地上还是地下，这个时间已经很少有人出门游荡了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田也已经许久没有看到地上的景色了，虽然地下的电子荧幕制成的窗户会随着季节变化而展示出以假乱真的别致景象，但有一样却是没有办法完美复刻的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他蹑手蹑脚地走房间，穿过树根和自动门，来到了一个类似于下水道里的，钉在墙上的梯子边，顶上却有一个圆形的，像是盖子一样的门。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这里是这个大型基地过道中唯一的出入口，也是中岛每天上学的必经之处。从外面看只是一个路边的井盖而已，而且还处于人烟稀少的偏僻地方，完全不用担心地下基地会被暴露。毕竟有冈也是一个需要隐藏自己的人，当初在选址方面也是费尽了心思。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田熟练地打开了这道门，今天运气很好，不需要探出身子就可以看到他最想见到的，那一轮明月。只不过今天的月亮还处于新月的状态，实在是不适合赏月，但对山田而言这已经够了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>微弱的月光在朦胧的云与夜里，山田觉得这副模样像极了自己被困在迷茫之中的自己。但这样却能让他平静下来，或许是在这副景色里找到了共鸣。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田当初是因为知念喜欢，从而也养成了这样的习惯，没想到还能延续至今，甚至也依旧是用来治愈自己的方法之一。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他又回忆起了曾经，知念和他描述着想要生活的理想世界，还有那蹩脚的画作，以及那一晚的的惊喜。那一张合影至今为止都被山田视若珍宝，他打印了出来，但又不敢看，就随便选了一本房间里的书夹了进去。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>只要知道它的存在就好，没有必要再去多看一眼。更何况现在他又回来了，还去想那些给自己找不愉快的事干嘛。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>更何况我们的路还有很长……应该还有很长吧。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田也不知道自己是什么时候开始流泪的，只知道风吹在脸上的丝丝凉意，让他逐渐冷静下来，同时也慢慢清醒过来。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>或许是因为出来吹了风，或许是因为药效起了作用，山田逐渐从绝望的深渊里爬了出来，刚才一切的胡思乱想，就像是经历了一段没有灯光的隧道一样。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>至于这些胡思乱想的结论呢？山田还是没有得出一个更适合的推进办法，或许自己之前的选择已经是目前最适合的了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>那还是刻意疏远一些好了，相比在短期内获取有更实际性的效果而言，自己还是更害怕会这样的进攻会伤害到他。山田总是不经意地想到，他被自己抓着手臂，明明很疼却忍住眼泪微笑的模样。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>呵，我可真是个懦夫。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田就允许今晚流一次泪，过了今晚就回到自己冷漠的躯壳里，封印自己的感情。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他也不是故意摆出一副冰山的姿态，只是他认为这样会更容易控制自己的情绪，这点可以带给他足够坚持日常生活的安全感。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>知念侑李，很抱歉我现在必须和你保持一定的距离。为了不伤害你，我不能太靠近你，即使我的眼里只有你。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>但是我们之间的路还很长，我们可以一步一步踏实地创造我们的未来。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>反正我都已经等了那么久，我可以再等些时日，也没有关系，最重要的还是你的成长和想法。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>你一定会，再次回到我的怀里吧？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我也一定会，再次回到你的心里吗？</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>日子一天一天的过去了，十二月的第一个星期也过完了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这一周发生的事情有很多，比如八乙女到山田这里报道后一周，山田又把他给辞退，让他回保健室里去了。八乙女也不是哪里做的不好了，大概只是摔碎了几个烧瓶，但根本不是什么大事儿。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我也摔碎过东西，但我可没有被撤职，反而倒是升职了，正式成为了山田凉介的助手。当然我不是因为摔碎东西才升职的，主要还是因为我把他每天规定读的书都看完了，现在已经可以担当大任。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>从一开始的每天六本到后来的十本，要是没有山田的压迫，当初的我我也不会相信，我现在也能做到一目十行了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“嗯，做的很好。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我以为山田像之前一样摸摸我的头，但是他没有，只是远远地站在书架边，平静地说出了这句话，仿佛这是一件理所当然的事，不值得再去夸奖一样。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>或许因为冰山本来就能做到这些，所以不觉得稀奇了吧。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>因为我已经能够独当一面了，八乙女就还是调回以前的岗位，监控机体的正常运作，以及帮助有冈进行日常生活的管理和运营。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>说到这里，就不得不介绍一下：有冈除了原本助手的工作，还会负责我们的日常生活用品以及食物的采购，主要还是因为他在地上有人脉，可以避开所有风险做到这一点。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>批量采购大概是一个月内一到两次，如果平时突然少了点什么，可以让中岛在回基地之前去买回来。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>八乙女虽然说是在帮忙管理，不过最多是列出来每次采购需要的东西，最后联系这块还必须得让有冈出面沟通过才可以。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>就算我对有冈在地上的人脉很好奇，但这也不是能轻易问得出口的事情。不过管那么多做什么，只要我们的生活能够正常维持下去就好。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>当然即便如此，八乙女还是不能摆脱，不管哪里缺人手就会被召唤过去的命运。八乙女就是一块砖，哪里需要就往哪里搬。不过大多数的时候我们都应付的过来，反而是中岛在做作业，拜托八乙女指导的时候比较多。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我还能记得，八乙女走的时候一脸阴险的笑容，大概是在提醒我山田的第一助手不好当。我现在也深刻的体会到了，山田对第一助手的要求，可能是要成为这个世界上的第二个山田凉介。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他的工作态度一丝不苟，也容易在一些细节上反复斟酌。正因如此，我的工作也丝毫不算是顺利，交上去的文件和报告，没有一个不是需要打回来重做的。每次看到我自信的作品上被画出无数个圆圈，红色水笔写下的评语密密麻麻的，我还是会被打击到的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>至于他为什么对有冈的要求么低，他说是因为有冈只是助手，他并不符合第一助手的头衔。我也不懂他到底是什么意思，也无所谓再去计较这些了，毕竟人类本身就是需要进步的，对我的要求也是对我能力的认可。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过有时候我也会想，山田为什么不直接跟我说我的问题在哪里，每次都要写那么多字的话，岂不是说话会比较方便一点？但说不定是因为我的问题实在是太多了，他从来就不会在工作的时候多说一句废话，更别说在我身上费口舌了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这几天山田和我之间的交流越来越少了，反倒让我产生了不安的感觉。我们之间现在主要的沟通内容是以工作为主，晚上休息的时候聚在一起也还是会和大家聊天，只不过我们没有什么单独的对话了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>其他人还是和往常一样，有一搭没一搭地和我聊天，或许也有在照顾我的感受的成分。硬要说的话，山田现在也和大家没什么区别，但或许是经历了第一天的特殊照顾，让我产生了这样的落差感。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>好像也没有什么不对的，也没有什么值得抱怨的地方，但这样的落差让我产生了一种异样的感觉，我称呼这种感觉为憋屈。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>你们为什么不早点告诉我，这样的好事就只有一天啊！</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过随着大家向我抛来话题的次数越来越多，我也逐渐学会了主动融入大家的对话中，这让我对这个集体产生了更加强烈的归属感。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>周六的晚上，我们还是一如既往地未在餐桌前一起吃晚饭。今天八乙女做的是和食：炖煮鲷鱼和清炒时令蔬菜，搭配着豆腐海带味增汤和糙米饭。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>毋庸置疑是非常健康的一餐，只不过像是有冈这种小学生口味拥有者，对此有极大的布满。他身边也就只有中岛愿意安慰他了，毕竟中岛只能吃几口鱼和蔬菜里的藕片，其他都不太敢碰。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>餐桌上大家聊着今天工作的事——我们是周日单休，应该说目前这个世界，单休才是理所当然的事。不过学校还是双休的，所以中岛今天没有去上学，但他做完学校布置的作业后，就和八乙女去伊野尾那边打杂了，说是帮忙去测试机器性能什么的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我和山田的工作还是老样子，我们也不是会主动聊起这些的人，基本都是在听他们在说今天的实验多有趣之类的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过说着说着他们就腻了，反倒是问起来我们今天的工作状况了，问我们有没有什么好玩的事情发生。我俩不约而同地摇摇头，我不太确定他在忙些什么，但是我对着满满红字修改报告这件事，确实没什么意思。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“诶？怎么会这样！”中岛用筷子搅和着面前碗里的食物，他根本就没有要吃的意思，反倒是对我们俩的反应兴致勃勃，“你们两个孤男寡男，共处一室长达八个小时，真的一点火花都没有？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我知道他指的是什么，心想这群人还真的是八卦，看到我们肢体接触就仿佛看到宝藏异样，所以还是摇了摇头：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“什么火花？要是说我看到他让我修改的报告，眼睛里冒出的火花的话，那到还是有的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你才刚接触这项工作，慢慢就会熟悉的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田若无其事地喝了一口味增汤。我无奈地点点头，这句话我在这几天已经听过无数遍了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你们两个也太让我失望了。我可是自愿被调回原来的岗位，好给你们营造二人空间的！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我也是为了给你们营造二人空间而自愿被调离的！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>八乙女的话音刚落，有冈就突然开口了。他嘴里的饭还没吞下去，激动到差点喷出来。如果真的喷出来了的话，会遭到伊野尾这位“爱饭人士”强烈谴责的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那你们要怎样？就算我们俩每天在实验室讲相声，你们也看不到。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我在心里偷偷翻了一个白眼，随口说出的这句话居然戳到了伊野尾的笑点。我猜他是在脑补我俩说相声的样子——先说一句，我俩可能会为了谁来牺牲自己当逗哏而先打一架……那我应该就是逗哏了，我应该打不过他。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“该不会……”中岛露出了意思不怀好意的笑容，眼睛眯成了两条缝，“该不会你们俩已经做了什么见不得人的事情，不好意思告诉我们吧？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>……是的，中岛裕翔在不知不觉中已经长大了。他现在才不会因为这种令人想入非非的暧昧话语而喷鼻血了，甚至已经学会了自己开车和焊死车门。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>一定是他们学校里哪个野孩子带坏他了！要是以前有一个纯洁宝宝在现场还能平衡一下各方势力，现在他们是一个阵营里的了，并且都不打算让我们沉默下去，我们这下就很难办了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>至于我是怎么意识到他学会开车了的呢？一周之前的我也是一个纯洁的乖宝宝，直到伊野尾慧通过脑电波给我传授了一些奇怪的说明，帮我把基础知识库里的这部分和其他神经元联系在一起了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我还真是不明白这群家伙的脑回路是怎么样的，就算我们是共处一室了，甚至还不止一次，但是我们之间基本什么都没有发生过好吗！即使之前被关照的时候，我们之间是亲密了一点，但是我们又不是这样的关系！</span>
</p><p>
  <span>再说了，我连那样的关系是什么都说不清楚，更别提知道那是什么感觉了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>而且，为什么你们会理所当然地觉得这样的事情会发生啊？明明有冈和伊野尾上周共处一室的时间比我们还要久，而且他俩之间明明更像是有火花的样子。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“裕翔你可以问得更直白一点的，我们也想知道到底做了什么呀！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>八乙女也跟着中岛一同起哄，另外二位也紧随其后。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“是呀是呀！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“俺也一样！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>伊野尾居然在吃饭的时候拿出了电脑——这是我有史以来第一次看到他为了说话而打断进食——并且打出以上四个字，还发了一个双眼冒爱心的有冈造型贴图。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我刚想了一套说辞来辩驳这一群叽叽喳喳的家伙。就在此时，坐在我边上的山田突然举起了玻璃杯……捏碎了，这是他近期捏碎的第二个玻璃杯，再这样下去，我们的餐具将会在半年内都能换成崭新的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不得不说这个办法还是最有用的，大家都安静了下来。当然不是因为玻璃杯，而是因为他们认为，山田的怒火已经积累到嗓子眼了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我也松了口气，仔细想想我刚才的说辞似乎也不是那么有用的，山田这样才是上上策，只不过是苦了这群起哄的人来收拾了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他是真的生气了吗？我也不太确定这件事，只不过他现在的表现和状态，和他当初给我的第一印象是一样的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>仔细想想这一周以来，他似乎都是处于这个状态，仿佛那漫长的一天，和那个温柔并仔细地照顾我的他，又说了一些发自内心的话而差点流泪的他，还会让我莫名奇妙地脸红心跳的他，都是我幻想出来的南柯一梦。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>说不定我其实是从三十号直接睡到了二号，只有这样的解释才不会让我觉得奇怪。但是冰箱里的食物确实减少了，总不能是我在梦游的时候把拿坡里意粉给吃了吧？不过好像也说得通的样子。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>那我的脸红和心跳，难道也是梦里发生的？还有山田那些发自肺腑的话，难道都是我自己想出来的台词？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我哪能做出那么复杂的梦，我甚至连自己会不会做梦都不知道。这几天以来我接触床的那一瞬间就睡着了，也都没有做梦的印象。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>所以我还是不要胡思乱想的比较好。如果我可以确定一号这一天的事情都是真实发生过的，那我就应该仔细想想，山田为什么又恢复到了原来的冰山状态了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>准确的来说，是研究为什么山田又把自己的保护壳穿上了，而且还加固了防范，难道是发生了什么他需要提防的事情？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过从以往的经验来看，山田会因为我的胡闹而露出笑容，或许我应该从这一点来尝试突破他的防卫。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我在脑海里的小恶魔再暗自做着计划，等待一个可以实施的机会。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“知念，明天有安排吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“计划睡到十二点，之后就没了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>明天是我第一个正式的休息日，但其实我也不太清楚我能做些什么，或许问一下他们的安排，会让我有更好的想法。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你们有安排吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“唔……不知道诶，我想做的事情太多了，还是明天看心情决定吧。有冈你呢？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>八乙女确实是我们这里最多才多艺的人，值得拥有这样令人羡慕的烦恼。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你要是没事的话，我正式和你交接一下生活区管理的一些事项，顺便清点一下库存。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“好呀。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>八乙女一口就答应了，换做我的话可不愿意这样，这件事情简直像是在加班。不过八乙女的定位可越来越像是我们的全职保姆了，尽管如此他还是乐在其中，相比一些科学方面的事情，他认为自己还是对做好生活管理这一块更有把握。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“小慧要不一起？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“不要，我要宅在房间里看书。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>伊野尾无声地用键盘和表情贴图抗议着他们，他还真是一个我行我素的人。我刚想问他有什么书可以推荐，他就在心里回答了我的问题。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【都是些建筑学的书和相应的课件，知念要是感兴趣的话，我可以讲给你听。】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>原来伊野尾在这方面的造诣都是源于兴趣，我还以为扩建和装修是他工作的一部分呢。刚觉得可以答应下来的时候，有冈突然发话了：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我劝你还是别接受他的邀请，除非你下午想再浪费时间睡个好觉。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>伊野尾丢给有冈一个白眼，不过既然有冈这朵伊野尾的向日葵都这么说了，那就不得不怀疑我是不是高估了这件事的趣味性。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“要不知念跟我一起打游戏吧？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“什么游戏？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“唔……节奏游戏？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然中岛信誓旦旦的样子让人很难拒绝他，但我可不想在难得的休息日以输一天的游戏告终，所以最终还是表现出了犹豫的样子。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我要不也还是看心情吧……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那我再多给你一个选择。你可以来实验室。”山田晃了晃面前玻璃杯里的气泡水和冰块，“至于来干嘛，也是看我明天的心情。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>没想到山田凉介这个提供选择的人，也能把选择弄得像盲盒一样。可这偏偏就正中我的下怀，这不就是我刚才一直在惦记着的机会吗！虽然也不是挨不到周一，但谁知道周一我会不会被工作折磨到没有心情去整他呢？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>但是我才不会像有冈一样，一碰到这种好事就把自己的想法展露无疑，嘴角都上扬到耳朵边上那样。我还是要矜持一些的，毕竟也不能让山田看出我的心思和计划，所以只是点了点头，笑着说：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那就明天再说吧。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这一刻突然安静了，奇怪了，我应该没有说错什么话吧？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“知念，你……”中岛故意用手指戳了戳我的脸，“笑得越来越好看了！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“是啊是啊！面部肌肉也愈发应用自如了！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>八乙女也附和着中岛，看得出他俩都一脸激动的样子，不知道的还以为他们俩见到哪位大明星。就连伊野尾都用脑电波把想法传递给了我：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【真的有被可爱到！】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不出意料，中岛还黏在我脸上的爪子被山田打了一下，这座冰山只有在这种莫名其妙的时候才会护着我。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然我掌握这样的能力也不是一两天的事情了，但是这一周的工作实在是太累了，我也就这会儿放松的时候可以自然地笑一下，不过被他们夸赞了之后，我脸上的笑容也不自觉地变得更加灿烂。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“好了，你给我收敛一点，赶紧吃饭。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田用力捏了一下我的脸颊，但口吻却没有一丝责备的意味，真让人不明白，他到底是喜欢还是不喜欢我这样。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>但无论如何，他都把我捏疼了，我就没有心思再笑了，匆匆扒了两口饭也不再理会他。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>吃完饭之后我们也都难得有机会聚在壁炉边上偷闲，主要还是因为山田今天允许使用洗碗机了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>洗碗机也不是什么稀罕玩意儿，用一次耗费的电和整个基地的运作相比也算不上什么，但如果每天都用的话，怕是负责做饭的人会心里不平衡。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我看是只有山田会心里不平衡，八乙女倒没什么所谓，而且他四舍五入已经是全职保姆了，以后应该也没有山田做饭的机会了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>至于中岛，反正做饭，吃饭和洗碗，这三件事他都体会不到其中的快乐，更何况他还不允许靠近水池。所以他每顿晚饭都和我们聚在一起吃，不是因为他有多馋，主要还是因为他这人来疯的个性，聚在一起的人越多，他越开心。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这会儿聊天也没办法打发时间了，毕竟刚才已经聊得差不多了，大家索性就开始一起玩游戏。鉴于手柄的个数，山田和伊野尾选择旁观，一人倒了杯冰咖啡拿着本书，一人肚子上架着电脑躺在懒人沙发上。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>也不知道有我之前他们是怎么分配游戏手柄的，该不会是我抢了谁的位置吧？不过有冈让我不要在意这些，他俩要是真的想玩，是不会碍于状况而不提的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“诶！中岛裕翔！你快给我让开！你挡我的路了！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“小光！你休想企图通过往我身上靠而故意妨碍我！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“知念加油啊！就差你的了！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“有冈大贵你眼睛长后脑勺上了吗！你有打中过吗！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>从互相竞争到共同合作，无论是怎样的游戏模式我都参与在其中。这种三分靠实力，七分靠运气的小游戏，还真是适合朋友聚会的时候玩。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>朋友……这个本来对我而言很陌生的词，在这一刻突然有了真实感。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过话说回来，不知从哪一刻开始，我就一直在输。明明刚刚我们还在嘲笑有冈的，可现在他也赢了好多次，可能这就是风水轮流转的意思。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“知念，给我。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不知道什么时候，山田的视线已经从书里出来了。看来他也已经看出来我连着输了好多回，我便点点头，把手柄递给了他，和他交换了座位。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然他的语气还是冷冰冰的，但我认为他这意思，和路边抢小朋友的棒棒糖的不良是不一样的，反而透露着想要替我教训一下尾巴已经翘到天上去了的有冈。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“有冈大贵，你给我等着瞧！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这下还真被我猜中了。至于我是怎么看出来的？可能之前经常看到山田一旦找到机会就想戏弄一下有冈，除此之外就只可能是直觉了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>回到现实中来，由于山田已经和有冈拉开了对立面，中岛和八乙女也自愿进入了看戏陪跑的状态。就连伊野尾都调整了坐姿准备看好戏，就差一盘瓜子了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你俩也千万别放水。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>中岛和八乙女点了点头，既然山田都这么说了，他们还是可以认真玩一盘的。毕竟是四人各自为营的游戏，他俩也是有获胜机会的，只不过不会在这上面执着了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有些时候玩游戏没什么特别的感觉，但看别人玩倒觉得挺有意思，再加上还有伊野尾和在心里陪我吐槽，收获双倍的快乐。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【啧啧，有冈这个技术不行啊，是不是退步了？】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【小光这个弯道超车有点厉害！他那么闲一定是偷偷练过！】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【啊！希望中岛不会因为这样而被山田泼水……】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然我知道伊野尾大概率不是故意说给我听的，但是经过他的解说，这场游戏变得更有意思了，我甚至也开始期待起了他们之间的胜负。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田会赢吗？或许是因为他从我这里接棒，我才会更希望他赢。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>但或许胜利的女神反而是一位无欲无求的人，最后竟然是中岛奇迹般地获得了胜利，意外之喜让他直接从地摊上蹦了起来，嘚瑟地抖动着身体跳起舞来。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>至于山田和有冈嘛……反正都没赢，这两人的排名都已经不重要了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>准确的来说，其实是伊野尾掐准了时机，几乎是在显示出中岛是第一的同时把电视关了。在有冈和山田抱怨的时候缓缓地打出一行字：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“十一点了，赶紧回房睡觉！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“诶？真扫兴！”八乙女撇了撇嘴，“起码我想知道我第几嘛！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你自己第几心里还没数吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田趁八乙女还没站起来的时候敲了一下他的脑袋，他也就这个时候有机会能敲到他的脑袋了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“就是，没意思，睡觉睡觉！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈从地摊上起身，附和着伊野尾一起吆喝着，顺手拎了几个茶几上的杯子放到水池里泡着，我也帮忙收拾了起来。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>伊野尾站了起来同时还打了一个哈欠，他一直给人一种睡不醒的感觉。虽然很想问他有没有看到排名，但是碍于有冈也在场，他可能是不会告诉我的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>就这样我们草率结束了派对，不过我也实在是累惨了。回到房间洗漱完后，沾上床的那一瞬间就睡着了。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>第二天我醒来的时候，不出所料已经过了中午。不过这一觉睡得可真舒服，感觉像是把平时缺的觉都补了回来。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我简单洗漱后随便换了一身运动服，全身几乎都是白色全棉的材质，非常适合这个懒洋洋的休息日。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不，我不应该偷懒，我今天可是有计划在身的！</span>
</p><p>
  <span>把自己收拾好了之后，我也能觉得饿了。我的生物钟真的很神奇，不管在何时何地醒来，我的肚子都可以在半个小时内叫出声来，引导我去活动室觅食。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>活动室里一个人都没有，看来休息日的话大家并不会在规定时间吃午饭。不过其他人不在还好理解，八乙女和有冈不是要交接生活区管理的事宜吗？难道已经进行到清点仓库这一步了？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过桌子上放着一盘餐蛋三明治，上面贴着的字条上有八乙女的留言：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“山田说你下午才会醒，看来是真的。三明治可以加热，也可以直接吃。沙拉放在冰箱第三层的小碗里，沙拉酱、饮料和水果可自取。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>在八乙女光的落款旁边还有一个可爱的小太阳插画，所以才说八乙女适合负责管理这样的生活琐事，他总能给我一种妈妈的温暖，和山田带给我的那种感觉不一样。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过话说回来，山田怎么知道我下午才会醒……他是看过我醉酒后睡一上午的人，不过我昨晚也没有醉啊？算了，不想那么多了，他确实比我们都知道的更多。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我给自己倒了一杯果汁，把食物都转移到茶几上，自己则是坐在沙发上，电子窗的虚拟阳光穿过透光窗帘打到我身上。打开电视随便调了一个台，凑合着没头没尾的老电影吃完了这顿饭。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过我总觉得着电影有些熟悉，准确地来说是，我觉得我能猜到开头和结尾。或许是山田之前给我置入了这方面的信息，也或许是现在的电影剧情都过于俗套。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>一个人吃饭都花不了二十分钟，我顺手把桌子清了，碗盘也都洗了，晾在洗碗机里的架子上。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>接下来就是按照计划，去实验室找山田，不过我现在竟然开始犹豫了，也不是说不想去了，就是怕自己的计划会出什么问题。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>在脑海里再三演练之后，我怀着忐忑的心情走向山田的实验室。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>奇怪，我又不是要做坏事，为什么却能感觉得到明显的紧张呢？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田的实验室是需要密码进出的，是一串只能死记硬背的随机字符，可能山田平时在工作时是不想被人打扰的。而且有人走进实验室的时候，门是会发出提示音的，就像是风铃被风惊扰一样悠扬的声音。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>据有冈说，这是因为某次山田独自一人在实验室认真工作时，一抬头看到了不知何时进门的伊野尾被吓地不轻，才决定装上的。当下我的第一反应是，这或许也是伊野尾现在的脚步声特别明显的原因。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我进门的时候，山田正站在书架边，翻看一叠不知名的资料。他的注意力似乎过于集中，丝毫没有对门铃声做出任何反应。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>从背影来看，他和我穿的是同一套运动服。我们的衣服几乎都是一样的，撞衫什么的已经不稀奇了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我蹑手蹑脚地走到他背后，偷瞄了一眼文件，奈何根本看不清写了什么。不过这个时候，不正是我心心念念的绝妙机会吗！</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“在看什么呀？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我一把从他背后扑了上去，脑袋凑在他的肩膀附近，手臂挂在他身上，古龙水的香气突然扑鼻而来，今天是清爽香甜的气味。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>而山田呢，他成功被我吓得抖了一下，我也听到了他明显倒吸了一口凉气的声音。虽然他转过来瞄了我一眼的时候，表情似乎没有太大变化，但可以清晰看到他眼神里透露出的紧张，和额头渗出的汗。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然我会因为成功地吓到了他，看到了平时看不到的那一面而感到有一丝莫名的兴奋。但这毕竟不是我的最终目的，如果山田凉介今天摸了我的脑袋，那就代表了我的“新生儿光环”还是存在的，四舍五入就是代表着他还是宠我的，也就是我的胜利！</span>
</p><p>
  <span>没错，今天我的计划的名字是，“让山田凉介摸摸我的头吧！大作战”。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>回到现实中，山田正在盯着我看，他逐渐收回了眼神中惊恐的成分，一时间让人捉摸不透他在想什么，我也看不出他是不是在生气。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>无论如何我这时候都应该摆出防御的姿态：一脸无辜的表情，微微皱眉和抿唇，再加上水汪汪的眼睛展现出委屈的样子。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>看得出来山田刚想说些什么，但是看到我这副模样后，硬是把话卡在了喉咙里，又吞了回去，最后只说了一句：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“别闹。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他左手拿着那一叠纸，右手抓着我的手臂轻轻往下拽，示意让我松开他。但我的计划哪能随他的心意，便下意识地往反方向用力，抱得更紧了：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你还没回答我的问题呢！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他见我没有要松开的意思，反倒是抓住了我露在袖子外的手腕，冰凉的触感上下来回刺激着敏感的肌肤。山田也明白我吃软不吃硬，再加上我对外界刺激容易有反应，和刚才比我确实更放松了手臂。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“乖，先松开，我给你看。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然这明明是一个很好的摸我的头的机会，但可能山田现在心思还在工作上，我还是先用缓兵之计吧。这么想着，我缓缓地松开手臂，这种恋恋不舍的感觉特别真实，我都分不清是自己的演技，还是真的不想松开了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他把文件放在我的面前，翻动着和我进行说明：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“这个是之前在创造你的时候记录的信息。这一本是手臂肌肉组织的培养过程，每一天都需要记录成长过程，还有摄像机二十四小时全程拍摄，就是害怕会出错。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>纸上记录的文字我似懂非懂，不过能看得出的是那密密麻麻的都是山田清秀的字迹，都是他在我身上花费的心血，想到这里我的心里就暖洋洋的。有点想责备他无意义的过度紧张，又有点想更加依赖他这份认真和细腻。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你怎么还得自己记，那要有冈干嘛。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“其他人的我都会让他帮忙记，但是你的我得亲自操刀。”山田顿了顿，似乎觉得自己不应该说那么多，“这个也是秘密，不准说出去。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我点点头，就当是他怕别人知道之后会吃醋呗。而且说不定别人听了后都会觉得，是因为有冈盯着所以才在自己身上出了大问题——我再次声明我没有诋毁有冈的意思，而且山田都说过，觉得每个人都是完美的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>好在我也没出什么大事，否则他一定会很难过的。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Chapter 37</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“你今天怎么来实验室了？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你昨天说我可以来的，我就来了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田的眼神似乎闪过了一丝喜悦，但消失地极快，让我怀疑是不是自己看错了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我以为你会去打游戏，或者真的睡一下午之类的，还真没想过你来了我可以带你做什么。”山田侧着身子靠在墙上，思考的时候下意识地摸了摸自己的后颈，“那我找几本书给你看？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“唔……你有字少一点的书吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“少儿百科全书。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田的肚子毫无防备地吃了我一拳，不小心露出了失态的表情。即使我再好说话，这样戏谑我也是不对的！不过话说回来，他的腹肌可真硬，我要是再用力一点，说不定疼的就是我了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那你陪我玩别的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我趁机拽住了他的袖子，扯了几下表示自己的委屈。通常这样的动作还带一些撒娇的意思，山田又不是木鱼脑袋，不会不明白这一点的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“抱歉，我还要工作。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我撇了撇嘴，自然是不满意这个答案：“为什么休息日还需要工作，那就不叫休息日了，不是吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>看来这样的刺激是远远不够的。我索性抓住了他的手腕慢慢摇晃，感受到他的视线后，随即低下了头，这样才显得更委屈更可怜。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田凉介你快看！我的头顶就在你的面前，而且我还不开心，这个时候你就应该把手伸出来，然后拍拍……</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我的肩膀？山田居然只是拍了拍我的肩膀？这是什么意思？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>由于他的行为实在是出乎了我的意料，就像是在乙女游戏里选择了最保险的选项，结果突然BE那样的不可理喻。我实在没办法演下去了，抬起头来看着他的时候，脸上写满了震惊和疑惑。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我想到你可以看的书了，你在沙发上等我一下。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>说完他就挣脱开了我的手，走到图书室里关上了门。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田凉介居然那么不解人情！刚才明明是一个绝妙的机会！说实话我就没见过比这更适合的机会，他居然没有对我的脑袋下手！</span>
</p><p>
  <span>只是想让他再摸摸我的头，或者只是和我再拉近一点点距离也好，这就那么难吗？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>想想第一天用我的头发擦手，第二天已经在无时不刻找机会摸我的头，这一切都像是海市蜃楼一样的存在。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>难道说他真的不宠我了？我的“新生儿光环”已经没了吗？那之前待我那么温柔的他，到底去哪里了？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>是不是我那一晚做错了什么？我只记得那一晚我没有接他的话，似乎是因为我想了很多，我的肢体表达已经跟不上情绪反应了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>但我也应该没有做很过分的事情，难道不回话这一点是山田凉介的雷点？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>那他是不是以后都不会帮着我了，即使我和别人吵架他也不会帮着我了。那如果我和他吵架了，那他是不是要拿餐刀威胁我了……</span>
</p><p>
  <span>说到底还都怪我，是我太不了解山田凉介了。虽然昨晚被大家表扬了，说是在情绪这方面成长的很快，但我还是觉得这还远远不够。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我可以意识到山田凉介的变化，但是我对于变化的原因毫无头绪。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我根本就不理解他，这一周来我们几乎除了睡觉时间都待在同一个空间里，即使我在工作之余有所留意，但他对我而言依旧像是未解之谜。这里随便拎出一个人来，都比我更了解他，而且还和他相处的很好。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>越琢磨不透他，我的心里就越不安。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>想到接下来的他会对我越来越冷漠，还有可能会发生的这些我原本不敢想象的事情，我心里的落差感就越来越大，也越觉得有越来越多一言难尽的委屈和难受。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这种感觉不仅会让我的鼻子感觉酸酸的，眼睛感觉痒痒的，胸口感觉闷闷的，心脏匿藏得地方似乎都有了一丝疼痛的感觉，心跳也逐渐变得沉重起来。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我给你拿了漫……知念！你怎么……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>门被打开的时候，山田原本捧着一个大纸箱走了出来，看到我的瞬间就原地放下了手上的重物，三步并两步朝我冲了过来，双手紧紧抓住了我的肩头。因为用力过猛，还导致了我不由自主地晃动了几下身体。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我抬起头看着他，他紧皱着眉头，眼里露出了明显的担心的样子，不再是刚才冷漠的表情，看到这样的他我甚至感到有些欣慰。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他缓缓地减弱了抓着我的力气，或许是确认了我没事，也或许是感觉到了自己用力过猛。他的右手松开了我，捧着我的脸的同时伸出大拇指，缓缓地擦拭着我的脸颊。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这时候我才感觉到脸颊上凉飕飕的，是风吹过沾了水的皮肤才会有的感觉，是从眼眶里缓缓流下的泪水带来的凉意。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我竟然哭了。在我的生命开始的第一个星期，我学会了哭，这一种表达难过情绪的方式。不过哭的原因也有很多种，但此时此刻，我并无分析我到底是属于哪一种的想法。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田的手向来都是冰凉的，这会儿我竟会觉得他拂去我的泪水的手指是温暖的。我留恋他的手指在我的脸上停留的温度，下意识地伸出了自己的左手，抚上他停留在我脸上的手。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>时间仿佛静止在这一刻，他的眼中似乎蕴藏着无限星辰，深深地吸引着我，并且在不知不觉中逐渐让我稳定了情绪，心跳和呼吸也逐渐平稳了下来。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我手上的温度慢慢过渡到他的手上，他的手指也渐渐褪去了冰冷。他突然松开了我，慢慢地把我拥在怀里，紧紧地抱着我。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他的怀抱很温暖，给我一种熟悉的安全感。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>换做平时我肯定会因为难以呼吸而推开他，但这一刻我只想享受这种充满香气的窒息给我带来的满足。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Chapter 38</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“对不起。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田凉介不会不明白这其中的原因，他觉得自己还是需要先道歉。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>今天的知念和以往的不太一样，他有些过于主动了，或者说他似乎在拐弯抹角地索求一些什么。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>当他把脑袋凑到自己面前的时候，山田一下子就明白了。原以为知念不会发现自己的心思，但或许是自己过于刻意疏远起了反效果，又或是这小家伙真的太机灵，早就看穿了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他更希望是自己被看穿了，这样不仅能证明自己最新的情感系统非常有效，而且知念如果发现了自己的秘密，他起码会幸灾乐祸地来故意招惹自己。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>但是剧情却往坏的方向发展了。本来疏远知念也是为了保护他的情感系统成长，结果反倒引起了他的混乱，让他想太多而产生了负面的情绪。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>知念或许是想证明，那一天自己说他不一样的这件事，是真实存在的。毕竟从那之后山田就待他别无两样，也再也没有提起过这件事。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>明明自己的身体也忍得很痛苦，每天工作的时候他就在自己眼皮底下，要趁他不注意偷瞄几眼，山田都一直在提醒自己不要越界，更别提去触碰他了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田原来不知道第二天发生的事，以及说过的话对知念产生了那么大的影响，但现在他清楚地意识到了自己这样“撩完就跑”的行为，确实给知念带来了不快。他原以为知念过两天就会忘了的，但没想到他都记得，而且那样的记忆反而是他想要的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>想到这里山田还有意思庆幸，这样的发展似乎说明了他的行为没有让知念反感，反倒成为了知念想要的？这难道代表知念心里是有他一席之地的？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过归根结底，山田还是很自责，因为自以为是的计划和想法，现在让知念伤心难过了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>看到知念流泪的刹那，山田紧绷的神经也突然崩溃，也无所谓自己之前是怎么想的了，这一刻他只想冲上去保护他，把自己欠他的温暖都补上。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我……我本来是不想让你难过的，我真的不知道会这样……真的，我很抱歉。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田抱着知念的双手逐渐放松，但还是不愿意松开。对他而言，他在刚才也经历了一个情绪上的波澜，是知念深邃的双眸让他逐渐平静了下来。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>知念没有说话。山田可以感受到他缓缓举起双臂，轻轻地搭在自己的腰间。知念的身体一直是温暖的，甚至一紧张就会出手汗，但在山田看来这样反倒很可爱。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我承认这几天以来，我确实有故意和你保持距离。但我本来是觉得，因为你的情感系统还不是很成熟，如果频繁地刺激你的话，怕会对你的成长造成不良的影响。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田轻轻地抚摸着知念的背，逐渐又把手伸入他的发间，轻轻往前用力，让他靠在自己的肩膀上。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“是我错了，我没有意识到，自己那天的行为和话语对你而言有多重要。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那我还是和别人不一样的吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田愣了一下，没想到知念那么在乎这一点。但这个问题的答案，山田问心无愧。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“嗯，你是不一样的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>知念突然从山田怀里把脑袋探了出来，双手还是没舍得松开。看来他是接受了山田的这一番解释，而且得到了他想要的答案。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过知念刻意避开了山田直视的眼神，似乎多少还是有些埋怨委屈地样子。无论他是不是装出来的，山田都明白，这是必须得哄他的意思。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“这样吧，为了补偿你，我再和你分享一个秘密。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>知念抬起头，将信将疑地看着我，眼神里充满了单纯和好奇。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我……其实我也不是什么正常人。”山田垂下了眼帘，想起了那一段本不想再回忆起的事实，“我是克隆人，而且是非常失败的那种，我除了外貌特征与本体相同之外，没有集继承到一点本体的优点，和我同一批次的人相差甚远。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>知念认真地听着山田叙述，表面上也难以掩饰心里的震惊。他知道山田会有一段为人知的故事，这不稀奇，每个人会有这么一段故事，但山田的而故事确实超出了他的常识范围。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我们原本被克隆出来，就是为了做一些高难度的地下任务，比如说暗杀，但我却没有天赋去完成这样的任务。所以我被消除了这方面的记忆，包括一切血腥和杀戮相关的记忆，成为了普通人。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>知念或许是因为过于震惊，也感受到了难以言喻的恐惧，又将脑袋埋入了山田的锁骨处，抱着山田的手臂更用力了一点。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他似乎是想象到了一些可怕的画面，也或许是想到了，如果山田去执行了这些任务，他或许也活不到现在，也不会有自己和他这一段缘分了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“但你明明一点都不普通，你很厉害的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>知念闭上双眼，眉眼之间蹭了蹭山田的脖子，弄得对方感觉有点痒。山田感受到了他的动静后，伸出手来轻轻地摸着他的头抚慰他，同时也是在安慰自己。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你能把我们创造出来，明白许多我都不明白的事情，光是这一点就超厉害的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田对知念的回应感到惊喜，原来他是这么想的，这句话是现在抚慰他心灵最好的药。他又没忍住多爱抚了几下知念可爱的小脑袋，心里逐渐温暖了起来。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你在第一次看我的测验报告的时候，认真的模样特别吸引我。你看地特别快，但似乎没有漏下任何一个细节。那时候起我就在想，我也要掌握一目十行这样的能力。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“然后你就在一周之内掌握了这项技能。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>真不愧是知念，果然是一位天才。山田在心里补上了这一句，他也只愿意承认，在这天底下只有知念能比自己厉害了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那得怪你让我读那么多书。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>知念抬起头来时，正好能看到山田挂在脸上的笑，和他离不开自己的温柔双眸。这副溺宠的模样，正是知念这几天以来日夜所盼的，他也没忍住露出了甜蜜的笑容。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Chapter 39</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“那然后呢？你怎么又想起来了？”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>既然山田作为克隆人的记忆都被删除了，那他是怎么找回这部分记忆的呢？我明白他有可能是不想说，但还是安耐不住自己心里的好奇心。姑且先问问，如果他要是生气了，我再想想办法哄他呗。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“我……其实也不是我想起来的，我只是在重要的人的提醒下，发现了自己的记忆缺失，就问了父母怎么回事。”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“这样啊。”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>我看得出山田似乎有些紧张，他的眼神也在躲闪着我，兴许是不想听到我这么问。我敢断定他是不愿意回忆在这之后的事情了，我也不想再破坏我们之间现在气氛，便没有再说下去。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“抱歉，是我问太多了。”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“没事。”山田稍微平复了一下情绪，揉了揉我的头发，即使疲惫也尽力露出了微笑，“再给我一些时间整理一下，以后慢慢说给你听。”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>我也轻轻抚摸着他的背回应着他，看来他以前经历了很多我无法想象的事情，或许是我也一时无法招架的那种。我并不在意这些，但是我不希望他因此再回到冷冰冰的保护壳里，不想和他保持着那么遥远的距离。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>我想要在他身边，成为可以一直陪伴着他的人。虽然不知道着是从我的脑袋里的哪一个区域突然冒出来的想法，但我认只有向他说明这一点，他才会明白我的心意，才会相信我是真的成长了，是有能力可以只支持他的。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“但我想说的是……我很庆幸你成为了所谓的普通人，如果不是这样的发展，我就见不到你了……或者根本就不会有我的存在。”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“嗯？”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>他愣住了，眼神里透着惊喜和疑惑，但脸上依旧挂着淡淡的笑容，还不至于到用僵住来形容。或许是因为从来没有人这么跟他说过这样的话，这突然让我觉得有些害羞，下意识地低下头，抓住了他的衣服下摆。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>这个世界带给所有人的压力实在是太大了，更何况他又情况特殊，或许我真的是第一个对他说出这种话的人。不过以上都是我的猜测而已。我抬起头，看到他饶有兴致的沉微笑和眼神鼓励着我继续说下去。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“虽……虽然我刚刚说你是普通人，但我……我觉得你是最特别的！”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>我急红了脸颊正在不断升温，似乎也蔓延到了我的大脑，害得我不知道自己的措辞是否妥当，情急之下又补充道：</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“我只是想一直呆在你身边。我可以支持你所有的想法和想做的事情。你觉得我是不一样的，我也想让你知道，我也会觉得你是不一样的。”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>说完这话之后我就有些后悔了，刚才似乎都没有过脑，也不知道听上去会不会很奇怪。虽然这确实是我心里想着的，最直截了当的表达了我的想法的话。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>山田没有立刻回复，任然是一副若有所思的样子，可能是在花时间细细品味和理解我说的这番话。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>看到他这副不慌不忙的样子，相比而言我实在是没办法冷静下来。我索性又把头埋了下去，看不到他的表情，这样我就不容易觉得尴尬了。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>说实话，等待的这段时间实在是糟透了，我甚至想要趁机挣脱他的怀抱，这样我就不会紧张，说不定也不会脸红了。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>但是他趁我不注意的时候抱地更用力了，甚至用钳住我这个措辞更恰当。我反正是没办法轻而易举地松手，更别提挣脱了。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>时间也过得太慢了，他怎么还没有思考完！难道是我说的话太难懂了？还是对于他而言太破天荒了？他该不会觉得我很奇怪吧！</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>知念侑李不知道的是，此时山田凉介心里考虑的重点，和知念侑李脑海里的几个后补选项一点关系都没有。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>原来他不只是记得了自己的话，而且还接受了，并产生了和自己类似的情感——不过山田目前还不敢断定这份情感，或者这是否已经属于他情感的一部分，而不是他为了安慰自己而进行的模仿行为。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>不过即使是这样，山田也觉得很欣慰，起码这一切都往好的方向发展了，他也不用为这件事而悬着一颗心了。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>山田坚信未来一定会往更好的方向发展。他已经很久都没有这样的乐观和安全感了，这一切来得都太惊喜，他也难以控制自己过于喜悦的情绪。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>但，喜悦的情绪，为什么要控制呢？</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“谢谢你，我很高兴。”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>我再次抬头的时候，看到了他温暖灿烂地笑容，像是冬日里的阳光一样照耀着我。但他的眼眶却是红的，眼泪也在眼眶中打转，稍不留神就会落下。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>看见他泪中带笑的模样，也惹得我感觉有些心疼。眼泪在我的意识中还是悲伤的代名词，我不明白应该去相信他的笑容，还是他的眼泪。或许这两者的存在并不矛盾，是眼泪也并不一定代表负面的情绪……</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>人类的情感果然是复杂的，现在我们的误会解开了，我也不再急功求进，打算去花时间慢慢理解和感受。例如我和单独他相处时不自觉的脸红心跳，还有我对他是“特别的人”的详细定义，这些事情的背后的一定有我还没想通的原因和含义。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“我可以叫你侑李吗？”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>我轻轻点头，这又不是什么难事。他思考完了之后没有打歪脑筋戏弄我，也没有正儿八经地跟我盘逻辑为难我，光是这样，他提出的要求我就可以全都答应。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“不过，我还是叫你凉介。”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“那当然，我只允许你叫我凉介，因为你不一样。”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>好啊山田凉介！你居然在这里给我下套！</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“那……”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>虽然其实我并不在意称呼这件事，他要执着我也无所谓。我知道被叫名字这件事还是有些特殊含义的，不过像是八乙女光这种，因为名字绕口我们才叫他小光的例子除外。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“你要是不愿意的话，给你取一个只有我能叫的绰号也可以。”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“比如？”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“……chii？”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“……那你还是叫我侑李吧，感觉你刚刚像是在叫一只小狗狗。”我撇了撇嘴，表现出一脸不情愿的样子，“就勉为其难答应你，只让你一个人叫。”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>其实山田只需要一道命令，就可以达成他想要的结果，只不过这种事情一定要从我嘴里说出来，才算是有意义的约定。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“主动把脑袋伸出来要摸摸，不是狗狗是什么？”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>他一脸戏虐的笑容看着我，伸出手来捏了捏我的脸，我的气就不打一处来。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>这男人真的是说变就变，大概几分钟前还和想着要和我保持距离，这会儿手就伸到我的脸上来了。他还捏地那么顺手，我有理有据地怀疑他肯定趁我没有醒来的时候，没少对我做出一样的动作。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“山田凉介！你信不信我现在立刻马上收回我刚刚的话！”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“好了好了，我错了我错了！”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>他再次把我拥在怀里，右手摸着我的脑袋。这是他哄我的惯用手法，虽然我已经习惯了，但也承认我还是喜欢这般感觉的。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“以后可以不用这样拐弯抹角的，想让我摸摸你或者抱抱你的话，直接说就可以了。”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>他用脸蹭了蹭我的头发，我能想象出他说这句话的时候脸上嘴角上扬的幸福模样，因为我也露出了和他一样的表情。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>不过……</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“这话应该是我说的吧？”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>他笑出了声的同时松开我，看着我的眼神尽显温柔，倒是我一脸不满的样子。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“你已经长得足够成熟了，我也没有必要再那样故意和你保持距离了。但你得答应我，不能嫌我烦。”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>他扯了扯我的脸颊，我知道他是想让我笑一下，不要再摆出一张苦瓜脸了。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“我才不会的，不就不就摸几下头抱几下吗？又不是二十四个小时都非得这样。”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“如果是你要求的话，也不是不可以。”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“大可不必！”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>我也不甘示弱的捏住了他的脸，虽然他的脸型看上去没什么肉，但却拥有像是棉花糖一样软绵绵的脸颊。原来捏脸的手感那么好，怪不得他喜欢捏我的脸。不过我的脸捏起来应该没那么舒服吧？</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“不过我只有一个要求，像有冈见到伊野尾就像狗狗见到骨头那样扑上去的那种行为，我是绝对NG的。”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“你放心，我还是要脸的。”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>虽然很对不起有冈，但是这句话让我们都笑了出来，正式宣告我们之间冰释前嫌。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>此时，正在仓库里清点清洁用品的有冈突然打了一个喷嚏，把正在计数的八乙女吓了一跳。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“你没事吧？”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“没事，大概是仓库太冷了。”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>==PART I= END==</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>PART II 将会是圭裕的故事线<br/>虽然还不知道怎么标TAG比较好<br/>但还是会有念念视角<br/>以及凉念的主线发展<br/>希望各位看官可以带着<br/>关爱孩子成长的心情继续关注<br/>毕竟我觉得 <br/>大家在一起才是最开心的：)<br/>*如果接受不能的话可以在五百年后回来看看<br/>*我一定会回到主线上的</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. PART II Sprout</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h6>
  <b>2163年 十二月</b>
</h6>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>周五的晚上，大家难得没有聚在一起，可能是因为今天的工作异常地使人疲惫。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>就拿身为全职保姆（其实是工具人）的八乙女光来说吧，他早上先是被伊野尾叫去帮忙做实验，弄完后还没休息多久，又被山田叫过去整理资料。最后他还要负责做饭，虽然中岛和有冈也有帮忙，但还是累得够呛，差点直接在餐桌上睡着了。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>中岛放学后花了点时间和同学完成小组作业，以往回到基地的时候，至少会有一个人在准备晚饭了。不过今天却没有看到这幅景象，他也猜得出发生了什么，就按照八乙女贴在冰箱门上贴的菜单和食谱，先帮忙打起了下手。虽然刀工不是那么好，但也算是帮上了忙。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>舒舒服服地用山田调配的特殊溶液洗了个澡后，中岛直接钻进被窝，靠在被放在床头墙边的一只东倒西歪且身长一米六的玩具熊身上，从床头柜上挑了一本科幻小说翻了起来。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>就在这时，正躺在床上充电的手机响起一阵急促的短信提示音。中岛拿起手机，手撑着书，在书页的中间解开了锁屏。熟练的动作很容易让人怀疑，他是不是经常在课上玩手机。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>【我们可爱的小芋头，明天有空出来打球么？】</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>不出意料是冈本圭人发来的信息。要不是因为还有这个人的存在，中岛才不会在休息时间还开着手机提示音，他巴不得直接开飞行模式。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>不过……中岛歪着脑袋叹气，心里惦记起了明天的工作。毕竟基地里是单休，他明天应该是需要去山田实验室报到的。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>虽然自己出于各种原因，还是更想去打球的。但这事基本不能成吧？至于该找个什么理由回复，中岛还费了好大的劲儿来想。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>【我明天要补课啊，一整天都要！所以应该是不行了吧QAQ…】</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>【诶诶诶？怎么可以这样！我可没听说过你要补课的！而且明天约了和隔壁班的那群人打，输的话要当一个星期的小弟！你不在的话我们铁定输的TAT…】</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>中岛能想象的出来屏幕对面冈本眉毛撇成八字，一脸欲哭无泪的样子，他不禁露出了幸灾乐祸的笑容。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>【哼哼，这个时候才知道我有多重要吧？】</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>【不不不，你一直都很重要啊！】</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>虽然中岛特别喜欢听这句话，而且在屏幕前已经笑开了花，但还好他们隔着一个屏幕，中岛才有机会假装冷静，甩脸色给对方看。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>【我上次借你抄作业，上上次帮你考试作弊的时候，你都是那么说的！=A=说多了这句话就没有价值了。】</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>【我错了TuT赢了请你吃饭好不好？】</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>中岛裕翔是谁？那可是能在模拟战斗训练里以一敌百，现实中的街头霸王真人版角色一般的存在。不过他们班的同学们没有机会见识到他的身体素质到底有多强，他们只明白，只要中岛一出马，他们班打球就没有输的时候。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>【两顿！】</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>【三顿都行！明天你就来嘛！】</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>中岛自己也明白，这可是自己不费吹灰之力，就可以换来的三顿免费的午餐。虽然他不在乎吃什么，但觉得能和冈本呆在一起就很开心。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>他和冈本特别合拍。从上课时老师意外的破音，他们发现了彼此的笑点一致；从不约而同看了一本悲情小说，他们发现了彼此的哭点一致；从在天台上分享的耳机传来的音乐，他们发现了彼此就连喜欢的音乐，都是一样的。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>中岛是中途入学的，教室里只剩下了一个角落靠窗的位置，那个位置日晒时间最久，即使拉上了窗帘还是比较热。不过中岛可没有怕热出汗的毛病，也就无所谓这些。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>坐在他边上的正是冈本，隔着一张桌子的距离，在中岛坐下来后朝他挥手打了个招呼。中岛的回应倒是显得拘谨了不少，他是初次来学校报到，再加上自己是带着任务来的，别提有多紧张了。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>冈本当天就邀请了中岛一起学习，不过中岛不知道的是，他可打着自己的小算盘。像他们这种商政二世子云集的高等私立学校，想挤破头进来的人比比皆是。而像中岛这样，能途中转学之人，必定不是等闲之辈，在学习方面必定是有过人之处。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>中岛在去学校之前就补完了所有的功课，就连还没有学习的部分也基本装到了脑子里。这当然是山田的注意，他可不希望中岛为了学习，而耽误了放他出门的初衷。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>所以，当冈本看到下课后无需再花费时间读书，就直接可以飞快写完作业的中岛时，下巴差点就掉在了图书馆的桌子上。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>不仅如此，中岛在体育课的表现也非常优秀，而且在球类运动中异常的活跃，从棒球到水球，中岛就没有不会的。而且他就没有输过，连躲避球都没有输过一次。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>除此之外，中岛几乎在所有方面都一点就通，比如摸了一下架子鼓，就能准确地打出一段完美的节奏。不过这自然是拜山田植入的基础知识库所赐，中岛早就在大脑里掌握了演奏的方式和基础，只是一直没有机会实际操作而已。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>冈本哪能想到，平时安静读书的他，还会有如此多动的一面。他甚至一度怀疑中岛是机器人，被安插到学校里来视察情况的。但是父亲大人却说国家没有这项计划，同时被赏了一记爆栗。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>这样德才兼备的三好学生，想要不成为班里的焦点都难。原本有一个转学生就已经是大新闻了，这下他可成为了学校里的焦点人物。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>从此之后，冈本就认定了要跟着中岛这个人，开始对他百般照顾，外加无事献殷勤。做这些事的目的，只是为了在考试的时候，能让中岛把答题卡放到更边缘的地方，以及让他多帮自己打两场球。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>再然后，这两人就在不知不觉中成为了好哥们，发现了彼此和自己有许多共同语言，也就成为了彼此现在最亲近的人。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>不仅放学后待在一起活动的时候更多了，冈本也把中岛介绍给了自己其他的朋友，什么乐友球友，还有因为家族利益有所来往的二世子们。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>中岛不出意外地成功融入了冈本的圈子里，偶尔还会约了放学之后一起活动，所以通常都会磨蹭到饭点才回基地。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>这对于中岛而言是一件好事，毕竟有助于他完成部分任务，比如从他们的嘴里套出世人不知的最新情报。所以中岛偶尔也会为了这部分利益，而和冈本保持较好的关系。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>不过话又说回来，即使中岛对待这段关系，时而会用理性思考，时而会用感性处理，但冈本提出的要求，中岛通常是真的没有办法拒绝。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>至于为什么，中岛也不是很明白。但是自己一想到冈本露出那种，和被抛弃的小狗狗一样委屈地眼神，中岛的心就软了，身体也不听大脑的使唤了。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>【那好吧。】</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>虽然短信发出去的下一秒，中岛裕翔就后悔了。明知自己明天要工作，却还和别人约了去打球，这要怎么和山田解释比较好呢？如果说得不好，万一山田生气了怎么办！自己可是会小命不保的！</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>或许直接逃班比较好？那这样的自己回来的时候应该会死得更惨吧。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>那还是直接和山田说，不过得再想想办法说得好听一点。但如果山田要是不批准的话，那……</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Chapter 41</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“不准。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>还没听完中岛的请假理由，山田就从嘴里蹦出了这两个字，在场所有人的连眼睛都没来得及眨一下。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“诶？为什么！我明明就没什么事做……吧？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>就知道山田凉介这个大冰山不会批准的，诚心做祷告真是浪费时间！虽然已经料到这个结果，但中岛还是把怨念和不满写在了脸上。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你怎么就知道你没事干了？你可以帮我打打下手，也可以去帮小慧打打下手。实在不行还可以帮知念讲一下那些书……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“拜托，我怎么可能教他啊！你让我上高中，让他读的是大学等级的书籍，现在让他来教我量子化学还差不多。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>中岛指着坐在一边从大型硬皮书里探出脑袋，并且一脸茫然的我。我睁着水汪汪的大眼睛看着他，而他看到我这副无辜的表情也拿我没办法，决定继续转过头面对山田，试图再争取一下：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“但是我都已经答应他了，爽约从各方面来说影响都不好。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那就是你的问题咯，干嘛昨天不问？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“这不，昨天晚上已经很晚了嘛……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“众所周知，我睡得晚。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田一本正经的样子让中岛再次无话可说，这时候就需要我来缓解一下气氛，只不过我也是带着私心的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你在欺负他哦。”我放下了手里的书，从沙发上站起来走到他们身边，“凉介，你就让他去嘛！你看他那副小兔子一样可怜的眼神，都快把你看穿了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“别以为我看不出你在打什么算盘，小松鼠！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田用手上的资料拍了一下我的脑袋，还好我头发多扛得住他的打，不过他本来也没有很用力就是了。然后他故意用资料指着我说：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你的脸上写着，‘请顺便带我出去好不好’，这一行字，而且非常明显。怎么？我这里你已经呆腻了？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我只是好奇而已，毕竟还没有出去过。”我摸了摸脑袋上刚刚被他拍了的地方，整理一下自己的发型，“在基地里除了小光，应该就只有我没有去过外面的世界了吧？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你错了，小光是看过外面的世界的。不过刚把脑袋探出去，脸上的皮就破了好几块。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田淡定地挑着我话里的刺，并阐述了这个让人背后发凉的故事。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那按照你这么说，知念就更应该出去一趟了呀？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>中岛裕翔一下子就抓住了这里的重点，我在此点名表扬一下。这下我们算是站在统一战线上的人了——虽然在山田这只狼的眼里，可能是站在统一战线上的一只松鼠和一只兔子。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田难得在争执时说不出话来，我也就有了再次进攻的机会：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“所以你让我出去一次嘛！”我拽着山田的袖子轻轻晃了晃，“我就跟着中岛出门，绝对不会乱跑，而且他还会保护我的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我可以的！保证不会让知念少一根头发！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然中岛的计划里应该是没有我这个小拖油瓶的，但事到如今，他也没有其他计划可以选了，只能附和我的提议。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那万一伊野尾那边有什么事情需要你帮忙……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“小慧今天早上在心里跟我说了，他那边今天没啥事，中岛可以听我们的差遣。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“这家伙昨晚可不是那么说的……唉，他要是想和有冈过二人世界的话，也不用这样拐弯抹角的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田似乎有些恼火，毕竟以前没有什么人会那么直接地，在正经事上和他唱反调——至于有冈唱的反调，那些都不是正经事。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>而这次又是我带的头，通常我说什么他都会答应，包括他突然想做饭的时候晚上吃什么，不过我也没提过什么过分的要求就是了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我看着山田那张全方位无死角的脸，让我回忆起了一个月前的某些场景和话语，我的脸又好不争气地，在这样的刺激下瞬间就红了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>一个月前，我们在实验室里敞开了心扉，化解了矛盾。我可能当时没有意识到，我们抱着的时间有多久，我脸红的时间大概就有多长。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>最后还是他想起来，说给我找了些漫画，才勉强松开我的，否则我们一下午都能那样抱着——仔细想想那样或许真的会很无聊。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>那些漫画都是他最喜欢的作品，刚捧了一大箱走出藏书室的门，就看到我在那边流眼泪，着把他吓得不轻。他也不管多宝贝这些漫画了，直接丢到了一边抛来安慰我。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>箱子里都是些我没有听说过的漫画，有些书上的褶皱非常多，或许是因为时间久远了的关系。也或许这些是山田最爱看的，看了好多遍才翻成这样的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>最后我们一起并排坐在沙发上看了漫画，虽然我心里觉得山田应该看少儿百科全书作为弄哭我了的惩罚，否则他下次还敢忘记我有多不一样的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田或许是感受到了我的视线，稍微转了一下头来看着我，碍于有中岛在场所，所以还是一副板着脸的样子，但我能看得出他眼里闪过了一丝笑意。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>好啊！这家伙居然在偷笑！每次我脸红的时候他都会是一副开心的样子，这到底哪里好玩了？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那好吧，但是晚饭前必须回来。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“太好啦！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>中岛和我击掌之后，高兴地一把抱住我，我也因为获得了外出的机会而高兴地回应了他的拥抱。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这还是我第一次抱住山田以外的人。中岛全身都是机甲，抱起来手感可没那么好，不知道我是不是也是这样的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过我趁机偷瞄了一眼山田，他瞪了一眼中岛，双眼几乎都开始冒火了。中岛可能也感受到了这炙热的视线，慢慢松开了我，头上还冒出了汗。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田一把拽住了还沉浸在喜悦里的我，让我面向他，双手扶正了我的脑袋，让我没办法转头或是转移视线。然后，他像是家长叮嘱孩子一样开始唠叨：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你过会儿直接去我房间里拿一套衣服，你穿可能会大一点，但不碍事儿。还有我的钱包你也带上，以防万一。出去之后乖乖地跟着中岛，千万不要乱跑，我怕你走丢，而且外面随时都有可能会有危险的事情发生……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然我的心情真的很激动，但此时也得耐住性子听他把这些话说完。我也能理解他会担心，毕竟平时基本都是他在照顾我，实在是不放心我第一次出门。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>要是平时生活在我眼皮底下的人，突然需要消失几个小时，我估计也会很担心的。但山田的话实在是太多了，我这辈子就没见过他说过那么多话。这都说了快两分钟了，中岛在一旁也站着干等了那么久。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“……还有，不要相信陌生人。陌生人给的东西千万不能吃……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“没事儿，你相信我吧。我都说了不会让知念掉一根头发的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>还是中岛安耐不住先开了口，也不知道是听烦了，还是因为约了时间怕迟到。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田也发现自己说太多了，尴尬地舔了舔嘴唇，背过身去拿起桌上的一张纸，快速写下几个词，递到中岛面前：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“记得顺便把这张单子上的东西买回来！否则晚饭……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“一定一定！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>中岛哪还管那么多，应付两声之后就直接头也不回地把我拉走了，留下山田独自在实验室里默默感慨。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“唉……要不还是把小光叫来帮忙吧。”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Chapter 42</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>我轻车熟路地从山田的衣柜里拿出了一套外出用的休闲服。不要误会，轻车熟路的意思并不是我经常从他的衣柜里拿衣服，而是我知道他会把搭配好的衣服挂在相邻的衣架上，再加上我之前眼红这一件浅色长袖卫衣和黑色破洞紧身牛仔裤很久了，但一直没找到机会问他借来穿。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>还有山田的限量款休闲鞋，我也就不跟他客气了。毕竟这些都是身外之物，他一定不会和我计较的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“外面挺冷的，你记得拿件外套，如果有帽子围巾那种保暖的也给戴上。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>中岛刚才也回房换了身衣服，不过他可比我熟练多了。他的声音从门缝里传来，山田是不允许其他人随便进他的房间的，但是我不一样，基本可以自由进出。可能是因为我也在那张床上睡了，他也没什么好介意的了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“这样可以吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>除了卫衣和牛仔裤，我找了一件藏青羊绒的双排扣大衣和一条驼色格子围巾。围巾的花纹和大衣里面的是一样的，应该是一个牌子的，这样搭配不容易出错。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>除此之外我还从角落里拿了一个棕色皮质双肩包，装了房间里的两瓶水和山田放在床头柜第一个抽屉里的钱包……咦？我怎么知道他的钱包是放在哪里的，他好像没告诉……</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“啧啧，没想到山田珍藏了那么好的衣服，还愿意借给你。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我一打开们就看到已经穿戴完了的中岛。他里面穿着学统一校的运动衣裤，外套其他配件属于日常校服款式，还背着自己的运动款单肩背包。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>校服从英伦风的款式设计，再到剪裁和配色，不仅凸显了他的气质，还洋溢着青春的气息。真不愧是名牌私立学校的校服，不仅好看到不亚于我身上的奢侈品牌，就连保暖装备都是配套的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“其实他没有直接答应。不过刚才你都听到了的，他让我随便拿，所以即使知道了也应该也不会拿我怎样。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>中岛苦笑，估计这里除了我之外，也没有人会有这样的胆子了。不过话说回来，其他人多半也穿不了他的衣服，毕竟不是太高就是太胖。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>正在帮伊野尾整理数据的有冈打了一个喷嚏。伊野尾回头瞄了他一眼，看到对方没事后又回头继续接焊接上的金属零件。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“准备好了的话我们就出发吧。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>中岛带我穿过生活区，来到了工作区的一个毫不起眼地方。我平时都没有仔细观察过这里，直到他爬上钉在墙上的梯子，在天花板上输入一串密码，推开顶上的井盖大小的圆盘，我才发现这里原来是基地与地面的连接点。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>在此，我先心疼一下山田的这件外套，我实在是没办法在不弄脏它的前提下顺利出去，谁叫你不弄一个正常一点的门，偏要弄一个井盖当门。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>外面的世界和我的基础知识里描述的样子差不多，相对于这个城市曾经经历过的繁华而言冷清了不少。这个城市从各种意义上空气都不好，不仅生态环境早已遭到了极大的破坏，而且危险还有可能随时爆发。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>即使是周末，街上也空空荡荡没几个人影。不过这样也好，要不我和中岛在光天化日之下这样爬出来，一定会被怀疑在偷井盖的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>天空比我想象中的还要高，即使伸出手来也没有感觉离它更近一点，只不过也没有想象中的清澈好看。如果有机会的话，我也想晚上出来看看。不知道现在还能不能看到月亮和星星，但光是想象一下就让人心旷神怡。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我也终于看到了基地里两颗树的上半部分，它们确实和其他路边的绿化看似没有区别。要不是中岛告诉我，我还真看不出来哪两棵树是扎根在我们基地里的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我们要去干嘛？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我和中岛并排站着，原来在地下真的感觉他特别高，但现在这样的感觉稍微减少了一点，可能因为室外的空间更广阔了的原因。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“同学约了我打球，所以是去学校体育馆，这会儿还是在学校里最安全。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“这样啊，不过周末学校不是进不去……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“嗯？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>中岛一脸惊奇并疑惑地看着我，英气逼人的眉毛都快拧在一起了。奇怪？我好像没有说错话呀？仔细想想，这可能是因为……</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“对哦！我之前没去过学校。”我挠了挠头，也不知道为什么自己会知道这些，“但是感觉是这样的，这可能是基础常识的一部分吧。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>中岛似懂非懂地点了点头，心想山田居然又悄咪咪地更新了基础知识，看来每个人一开始就能接收到的知识还是不一样的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过也能理解，连电子设备系统和软件都在日益更新，更何况山田创造知念的时候已经是自己醒来的一年后了，这一年来有更新和维护也是很正常的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过知念的基础知识库到底比自己多了哪些部分，中岛也不清楚。只不过他想起来了，自己当初第一次离开基地时候。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>那时候他在山田的指引下打开了门，在看到外面的世界前，地面上的尘土就扑面而来，把原本的他因期待而激动地心情一扫而空。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>再说外面也没有想象中的繁华，让中岛这个意外有着人来疯性格的人，对外面更没有兴致了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>还好学校里的人口密集程度还是比较高的，再加上他几乎和所有人的关系都处的不错，这些都成为了他完成任务之余能舒缓压力。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“话说回来，你看到外面的时间貌似没有很惊讶的样子。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“确实呢，一部分可能是源于我的基础知识。至于另一部分……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我观赏了一下四周的街景，说实话，我觉得并没有什么可以让人惊讶的东西。不就是水泥地和石灰墙，还有一些常识内的店铺和娱乐设施。不足以让人惊喜，也不会让人扫兴。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“怎么说呢，总有一种很熟悉的感觉。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“熟悉的感觉？那是什么？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>中岛反问我，语气中带着非常强烈的疑惑，他出来的时候可没有这样的感觉。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“比如说……”我挠了挠头，直接说出了自己的想法，“我觉得下一个路口左拐有一家咖啡店！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我拉着他的袖子跑了过去，停下来等红灯的时候朝着左后方指了指，果然有一家咖啡店开在那里。而且还是有点年代感的，像是契茶店的那种装修风格，在这样的街道上显得格外有韵味。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>其实我也没想到真的会有一家咖啡店会在那里，相比而言这件事情其实更让我惊讶，难道我是属于直觉很强的那种人？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>如果是这样的话，那我也根本不怕会走丢了。说不定我闭着眼睛都可以找回基地，但我可不敢轻易做这个实验，像我这样可爱的孩子，一个人闭着眼睛走在街上，说不定下一秒就被拐跑了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>然而此时，中岛的嘴巴都能塞下一颗灯泡了，我也明白这件事对他而言有多神奇。他可能以为我是外星人，希望他回基地之后不会要求山田把我解刨看看真相。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“还真的有啊！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>中岛盯着这家咖啡店的招牌许久，还是在时不时地揉眼睛，或是不相信，或是觉得不可思议。知念这个人还真的是可以从各种意义上给人惊喜。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我只知道再走几步有一家文字烧店，这家咖啡店什么时候冒出来的？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“一直都在的吧。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我从远处鄙视地看着像是发现新大陆一样的中岛，可能咖啡店这种东西并不存在于当代男子高中生的常识里。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“不过像你们这种经常运动的男子高中生，只会记住那些又便宜又能吃饱的店吧？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那家文字烧确实是打完球常去的，不过我觉得也可能是因为，我基本多饮食店没有兴趣。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>的确，毕竟说严重一点，中岛每次都是在用生命吃饭。如果让一个几乎不能进食的人对美食感兴趣的话，那将非常残忍，甚至有些反人类了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我抓了抓后脑勺，立刻跟上不知什么时候已经开始过马路了的中岛。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“知念你真的好厉害，明明是第一次出门，却像在这里生活了很久了一样。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“这样吗……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>中岛这么一说，让我意识到，我不仅是给他展现了这种感觉，就连我自己都产生了一种，这件事情是有可能的感觉。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>刚醒来的时候，我经常会产生一些莫名其妙的熟悉感。不过基地里的大家基本都和我是初次见面，除了朝夕和我的细胞们相处的山田和有冈，他们的反应和表现似乎没有什么违和感。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>也许我们某一个前世里也都是认识的，也都是这样朝夕相处的关系，我才会有这样的感觉。这样的熟悉感带给我了强烈的安全感，这或许造就了我的胆子特别大这点。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>似乎对于山田凉介这个人也是，明明醒来之后是第一次见面，但我却能很快地对他产生信赖感。并且我们也很合拍，似乎有一种在哪里曾经相识的感觉。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他身上的的香味和怀抱的温度，都会让我觉得很安心。我第一次接触他的时候就能感觉到这点，但是在常识里，人是很少会从第一次体验到的事情里，就得到这样的感觉吧？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>但是这怎么可能呢？果然……还是错觉吧？是我这会儿脑洞开得太大了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>说到底都怪中岛这家伙胡说八道，害得我的心情都沉重了起来，估计是不能玩的尽兴了。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Chapter 43</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“这位是圭人，冈本圭人。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>中岛把手臂搭在身边那位穿着黑色运动背心，比自己稍微矮了一点的，眼带笑意的男子肩上。那位叫做冈本圭人的男子，即使穿着看似简单随便，但也都是极好的材质，也挡不住身上出众的气质。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>真不愧是上名牌贵族私立学校的，所谓的“上流社会人类”，我再次在心里感慨这一点。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“这是念，我弟弟。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>看来中岛早就为我这个凭空出现的人强制加上了设定，虽然我俩从身高到外貌一点都不像，只有年龄上附和这样的兄弟人设。不过还好是看似比较科学的设定，这出乎了我的意料和他的智商的设定，没说我是穿越过来的就不错了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>就在此时中岛打了个喷嚏，希望他不要意识到，这是因为我刚才在心里吐槽他而导致的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>至于为什么他叫我念，还不是因为山田凉介之前当众宣布，只有他才可以叫我侑李，我也在他强硬的气场下当众再次答应了他。本来这件事的性质并不严重，现在句如同签字画押了一样，这条规矩在每个人的里都扎下了根。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>除了冈本之外，他把和他们一起打球的人都介绍了一遍。这些人基本都是他们班的，毕竟今天是所谓的班级对抗。隔壁班和他们相熟的几个人也过来聊了一会儿，我也就顺便跟着一起打了招呼。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我本来也不是话多的人，在这样的人口密度相对而言更大的情况下，我更是不愿意去主动说话，也就静静地听着他们聊天，顺便看着他们热身。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过我对冈本这个人的印象倒是不错，和其他人比他一点都没有刻板印象中的架子。虽然他在对话的时候会发呆，笑起来也有一种格外老实的感觉，不过感觉是个性格很好相处的人。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“诶？！不会打篮球么……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我思考再三，还是低着脑袋点了点头。虽然我的身体没问题，脑袋里也掌握了篮球的基础知识和规则……</span>
</p><p>
  <span>但这里一个个都是比我高了一个头且身强体壮之人，你们不会觉得我站在你们当中显得格格不入吗！即使你们这样用看稀有生物的好奇眼神看着我，让我体会了短暂的社会性死亡，我还是不会同意加入这场战斗的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>说到这里我又要在心里偷偷抱怨一下，说到底还是怪山田凉介这个人，为了其他的各项指标完美，所以把我的身高限制在一个低于常人的数字。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过看在我不仅能正常吃饭喝水，能正常说话，免疫力也够强，身上也没有奇怪的控制器的份上，我就勉强原谅他吧。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>中岛把自己的外套、围巾和背包递给我，又指了指场边的长凳，同时腿部已经开始了拉伸动作。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你就坐在那边等等我好吧？最多打一个小时吧。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你有本事打两个小时也行。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我没啥问题，倒是他们可能不太行。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>说的也是，毕竟他们一起冲上来打你，都不一定能动你一根汗毛。我在心里默默地回了他一下，毕竟中岛这人可不经夸，一夸就容易得意忘形然后垮掉。上次就被山田稍微夸了一下，他喜上眉梢的模样让我记忆深刻，因为特别像被老师当众表彰的三好学生，但下一秒游戏就输惨了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那么把你的手机和游戏机借我玩会儿。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“在包里自己拿，要是被我发现你删了我的档，你就把脖子洗干净给我等着吧！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我吐舌做了一个不屑的表情，他也用同样的表情回复我。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>然后这家伙自己和那群人跑到球场上去了，留下我一个人默默地走向传说中的冷板凳。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>哼！见色忘义！我的直觉告诉我，他和冈本的关系才不是那么简单。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>中岛和冈本两个人的距离和肢体接触，总是可以让我想起山田。虽然他们之间没有山田经常对我做的那些动作，比如摸头或是来自各种方向的拥抱，但看上去依旧关系匪浅。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>刚才在听他们聊天的时候我就在盯着他们发呆走神，心里在想他们在这个姿势下，胸肌之间的距离什么时候会变成零。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田说我是不一样的，我也觉得他是不一样的。以此类推，估计他们心里也绝对对方是不一样的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这下就有意思了，毕竟我从来没有见过这样的中岛，倒是对这场比赛稍微产生了一些兴趣。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不如就顺便借中岛的手机，拍几张战况发给基地里那群人吧！相信他们也一定很好奇，中岛在外面的生活有多快乐吧？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>今天的晚饭我可是能主动带话题了，想想就觉得有些小激动。看在我辛苦拍照的份上，那就顺便向山田凉介点个菜，这样也不过分吧？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我打开手机点开通讯app，中岛裕翔的好友列表里还是有上百人的，但是真正建立或是保留对话的，就只有冈本圭人和山田凉介。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田怎么没告诉过我他还有手机？不过他毕竟活得比较久，给自己这样也不奇怪。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我没有安耐住好奇心，看了一下他俩之前的对话。不过基本都是工作内容，除此之外，就是山田问中岛什么时候回来，估计是拜托他买了东西之类的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【我想吃芝士关东煮！】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我朝着山田凉介的对话送信！没过几秒，手机就响起了提示音。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【那是啥？芝士是包在豆腐皮里面，还是融在高汤里？】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【两种听上去都不错！你如果连这点都满足不了我的话，我们就不要做朋友了。（再见emoji）】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【好呀~我们不做朋友，做恋人好不好？】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田凉介你在瞎说什么！害得我在大庭广众之下脸都红了！还好大家都在认真打球，没有人特意关注我。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>原来隔着屏幕的山田是这样爱开玩笑的吗？还是他不是在开玩笑，如果说是要做恋人的话，那岂不是……</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【抱歉，刚刚是有冈那个白痴随便动我手机。】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我……我就知道！这才像话嘛……而且我刚刚才没有想太多！</span>
</p><p>
  <span>话说回来有冈今天不用帮伊野尾干活吗？怎么又跑回来了？难道是因为我不按计划偷跑出来了，山田就只能临时把有冈召唤回去了？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>如果真的有那么忙的话，那我是不是不应该临时跑出来？想到这里我心里突然产生了一丝愧疚。不过事到如今我都已经跑出来了，反倒是现在一个人跑回去的话，中岛之后会因为没有看住我而被山田骂一顿，或者被他拿刀架在脖子上都有可能。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【我把你删了再加一次，这样记录就清空了。】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我刚输入了好的这两个字的时候，就已经不能发送成功了。但其实我们都各自在记录里删一下不就行了？毕竟我也不想让中岛之后看到之前那段对话。不过山田做事向来严谨，这样似乎也是可以理解的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>没过多久，手机又响起了接收到信息的铃声。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【帮我问问知念想吃什么。】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【我就是知念，中岛在打球。】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【我不信，你打个电话过来我听听。】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【倒是你觉得，中岛自己可以拍自己在场上打球的样子么？】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我隔着屏幕翻了个白眼。不过之前和我对话的是有冈，山田说不定根本没看到我拍得那些照片……那我是不是还得给他发一次，要不就浪费了我努力拍下来的照片了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【切，我就逗你一下嘛，真没劲儿。】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>看来我之前我脑海里的，山田隔着屏幕会变得更爱开玩笑，这一个观点还是成立的。不过我也觉得自己好像也是这样，隔着屏幕的说话风格也会和平时不同，还因为这种需要回复的模式，说被迫说更多的话。这或许就是距离感和通讯工具产生的独特效果。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【我也知道中岛不会主动要求吃关东煮，除非他不要嘴了。】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我撇了撇嘴，仔细想想确实是这么一回事。起码我现在学习到了，以后在假装自己是中岛裕翔的时候，只能说自己想喝花生油。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【你要吃的话尽量早点回来，否则那三只饿狼会用风卷残云的速度席卷餐桌，最后根本没有你们的份。】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【好的，他还在打球，晚点我跟他说。】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然美食这种东西，尤其是含水量多的美食，是不会让中岛内心产生任何兴趣和欲望的。我只能希望他打完球之后没有安排，可以让我赶紧回家吧。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Chapter 44</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>中场休息的时候，中岛披着毛巾在场边踱步休息。其实这家伙的毛巾就是装饰，他要是出汗了，那现场就变成恐怖片了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他休息得差不多的时候，不知身上哪块皮又痒了，拿起自己的水往冈本脑袋上倒，然后险些被冈本上手蹂躏……</span>
</p><p>
  <span>请允许我再次用蹂躏这个词，代表的只是捏脸之类的意思。但是只要中岛裕翔和水相遇，所有的事情都应该用更糟糕的词来形容。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>还好我跑得快，趁机在冈本头上盖了条毛巾，故意遮挡住了部分视线，让他不得不停下追赶中岛的脚步。也好在中岛也跑得更快，要不然他触水后果简直不堪设想。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不久之后就开始了下半场，这场比赛比我想象中的还要激烈，双方比分咬的很紧。但是能明显看到中岛故意躲着某些满身是汗的队友和对手们，这一点压制了他的表现。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>如果不是怕水的问题，他的球技应该可以碾压对手。说不定他不只是可以在打架上以一敌百，在打篮球上也可以。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>其实我也没有认真看，大部分时间都在通过手机和山田，有冈还有八乙女语音聊天。还有伊野尾，他虽然不能出声，但是我能听到他飞快敲键盘的声音，估计有冈带的话题有一半都是他提起的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我算是明白了，这几个人说是要工作，但基本上还是在休息娱乐嘛！我心里的负罪感瞬间就消失了，并且还觉得，今天一定要玩得尽兴再回去，心里才能平衡。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>就在此时，随着一声哨响，比赛结束，比分停留在82对76，中岛所在的班取得了胜利。在我看来这点毫无意外，甚至还觉得这个差距不符合中岛的能力。不过这也不是单挑，说不定是队友拖了他的后腿。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“赢咯！万岁！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>中岛张开双臂朝我这边跑来，我配合地用相同的动作迎接他，两人抱在一起之后还在原地转了好几圈。不过基本是他抱着我在转，这绝对不是因为我矮，而是因为他力气太大。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这怎么看都像是类似于，“某些乡村电视剧那里面，从城里归来的傻蛋和相思许久的翠花终于见面了”那样的镜头……而且其他人也很配合地在一旁翻无奈地看着我们。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“裕翔！我也要胜利的抱抱！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>眼看着冈本也朝着我们这个方向重来，好在中岛眼疾手快，直接把我丢回凳子上，又从椅背上准确拿起冈本的毛巾，直接糊在了他的脸上。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你先给我擦干净！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>冈本仰起头后用手按住毛巾，中岛这才放心地放下手。然后冈本就真的乖乖地擦起了身上的汗，丝毫没有计较中岛刚刚下手有多重。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“裕翔你的洁癖还真是麻烦。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>洁癖？看来这是中岛对外的一种说法，这样可以有效避免身上带汗的人接触他，也可以避免发生往他身上泼饮料这种无聊的恶作剧，这个防身术也是用得巧妙了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>冈本擦着自己湿漉漉的头发，他看上去是多汗体制。然后他突然想到了什么，若有所思指着我问中岛：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你弟是不是也洁癖？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“额……有点吧……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>中岛再给我按设定的时候自然没有想到这一点，不过洁癖并不完全来源于基因，兄弟间有差别也是很正常的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>中场休息的时候确实是我在他偷袭中岛之前往他身上丢毛巾的，这当然是为了保护画面不要变得血腥起来，不过这应该也不能证明我就有洁癖。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>现代人的思维真实奇怪。不过为了不拆穿所谓的背景设定，我还是适当的和中岛有部分共同点吧。这么想着的我打开一瓶矿泉水喝了起来。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>矿泉水的味道和平时喝的水和不一样，不知道是不是所谓的“矿泉”给我带来的错觉。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“所以你们都是处女座？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“嗯？你这是对处女座有意见？”中岛在他的脑袋上敲了一记爆栗，“不过我可是八月份的前奏，虽然是比预产期早出生了二十多天来到这个世界的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>预产期？我听到这三个字的时候差点把嘴里的水给喷出来。中岛确实比预计苏醒的日期提早很久醒来。明明其他条件都一样，但他的细胞培养速度异常的快，也不知道这点是不是造成他现在弱点的原因。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那可能是星座的计算错误……啊！疼！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>冈本还没说完就挨了第二下。虽然我知道中岛可能真的没用力，但对于一般人而言，他的没用力也应该挺疼的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这个人可真神奇，我现在已经完全颠覆了对冈本的第一印象，反倒觉得是天然属性，并且很有意思的一个人。我也稍微对他来了点兴致，愿意主动去加入他们的对话。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我是十一月份的尾巴，所以应该不是星座的问题。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我又顺势把中岛给拉住。如果冈本接下来继续展现自己天然的一面，我怕中岛过会儿就给他给打傻了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“如果都有一点的话，那就是遗传？是爸爸那儿还是妈妈那儿？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他不去八卦杂志社工作真是可惜了，不过现在可没有这样的杂志社存在了，真是生不逢时的一块璞玉。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“貌似是从……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>中岛托着下巴歪着脑袋思考该怎么回答。我和他确认了眼神之后，接着他的话小声地说：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“凉介确实有点这样的感觉……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“噗！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>中岛瞬间明白了我的意思，也忍不住直接笑了出来。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>其实山田、八乙女和伊野尾都有点强迫症的倾向，而神经大条的有冈并没有这方面的问题。八乙女多半体现在收拾碗盘的时候，会把碗盘按照颜色和大小一次拜访。伊野尾的话，如果面前的物品的形状是有偏差的，比圆形不是正圆的，柜子边没有和地面垂直的话，他就会把难受二字写在脸上。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>至于山田凉介，他更神奇。他的每件衣服和每条浴巾用了一次就一定会洗，其中还包括围裙。再加上他极度在意自己身上的味道以及是否有灰尘——再次声明，我们的基地里没有灰尘，我们用八乙女光的生命担保——但他给人的那种感觉，就是将洁癖两个字写在了脸上那样。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>难道这就是他身上的味道特别好闻的秘诀？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>在达成这样的共识之后，我们又同时意识到，既然山田是制造者，那从某种角度而言，他就是我们亲爱的家长咯？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“诶？！你们直接这样叫叔叔的名字没关系么？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这句叔叔差点又戳中我俩的笑点，想象一下冈本心中我们三人的关系，山田照顾我们两个孩子场景，我就忍不住想快点和基地里的大家分享。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“如果是我弟的话就没问题，我的话多半会被打。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“什么？你们家双标那么明显的吗？难道你不是亲生的？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“哈哈……那倒没有。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我和中岛不约而同地心里一惊，生怕在这里露了馅。中岛当机立下伸出手拍了拍我的肩膀，我俩尴尬地相视一笑，希望可以巧妙地敷衍过去。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>中岛阐述的事实，反倒在冈本心中产生了莫名其妙的感觉。不过这也能理解，这哪会是在一般家庭里发生的事情。而冈本心里想的则是：为什么中岛不是被家长偏心的那一个！</span>
</p><p>
  <span>但眼前兄弟相视而笑的景象实在是过于美好，看着中岛也这么宠着自己的弟弟，他在冈本心中温柔的形象更加饱满了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“裕翔不要难过，如果是我的话，肯定是更偏心你的！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>然后冈本伸出双手，怀抱为中岛而敞开。我和中岛对视一眼，互相接收到了对方疑惑的眼神，看来他也不明白冈本的脑回路在往哪个方向发展。但是想象一下，我们要是僵持在这里，气氛就变得更尴尬了。所以中岛便选择挺身而出，接受了冈本的怀抱。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“爸比~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“诶诶~小芋头乖乖~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>冈本和中岛互相抱着对方在原地蹦跶，冈本还伸出手摸了摸中岛的头发，要是没有以上这段对话，看上去还是挺幸福美好的甜蜜模样。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我不知道其他人有没有看到这幅场景，还是故意不去看，反正我是带着自己满头的问号愣在原地，不想再多看一秒。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我真的没有让中岛进入人设的意思，但他自己就跳进去了，这点在我眼中真的是下下策，对我方队伍带来的伤害堪比自·爆。我突然有些后悔没有阻止中岛挺身而出，或许那时一个任性的弟弟人设或许更适打掩护。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>但不知道是不是我的错觉，感觉中岛这一下还挺开心的，反正他俩脸上的笑容都很灿烂。我平时在基地里哪儿能看到，中岛被比自己矮一小截的人抱在怀里摸头……我正想到这里的时候，中岛还顺势蹭了蹭对方。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>奇怪，中岛裕翔不是属兔子的呀？这又蹦又蹭的稀有场景，不就正适合我偷拍下来，发回基地里给大家增加生活话题和乐趣吗？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>抱歉中岛，我还是拍下来发给他们了，照片我也就不删了，给你自己留作纪念吧。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>多发点八卦回去，他们应该会继续让我出来跟拍的吧？为了下一次还能再出来，真的对不住你！</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【太恶心了，我要去洗眼睛了。为了保证你下次不会被他恶心死，你还是不要和他出来玩了。（再见emoji）】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【山田凉介，我觉得你不能理解我发给你这些图的意思，我们的价值观可能也不一样，所以我们还是不要做朋友了。（再见emoji）】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【那你晚上也别想吃关东煮了。（再见emoji）】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【诶诶诶！不可以！】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【你把要跟我绝交的话收回去。】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【那只是开玩笑啦！】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【以后不准开这种玩笑。】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>好吧，这种事情有时候只会有反效果，因为山田凉介是一个会在某些事上产生莫名其妙的执着的人。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Chapter 45</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>打完球之后，我跟着他们一帮人，去了那家咖啡店旁边的那家文字烧店蹭吃蹭喝——是的，就是被我莫名其妙揭发了所在地的复古风格咖啡店，和中岛在这条介绍记得住的为数不多的店铺之一的文字烧店。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>由于座位大小和铁盘的限制，店内都是四人卡座，我们三个就顺理成章地分在一桌吃。我坐在中岛边上，冈本坐在中岛的对面。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>相比我们兄弟之间的互动，他们俩倒是笑着聊得很开心，完全忽视了我这个弟弟的存在。不过好在他们点了不少开胃菜和小吃，我只管低头吃就可以避免尴尬。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“圭人！我帮你们投进了多少个三分，没有功劳也总有苦劳了吧？你就拿这个糊弄我？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>中岛也就只能用这种理由去糊弄外人了，我们这种清除他的属性的人，自然明白他是为了故意避开群众而投的三分，要不在被盖帽的时候沾了别人的汗水，那就太可怕了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>而此时，即使中岛一脸失望，但还是掰开了一次性筷子，夹起一口芥末章鱼往自己嘴巴里塞。我心里一惊，因为这道菜的含水量看上去还挺高的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>由于想更加了解中岛的特殊属性，我之前还试图通过网络了解一下哪些食物的含水量比较少，结果根本没有找到这样的排行榜，基本只能从水分含量高的食物排行榜来倒推。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过中岛也不会跟自己过不去的，他也就冈本这么一个关系特别铁的伙伴，所以一定不会在冈本面前把自己的嘴给毁掉，要不冈本可能会被吓到退学。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“星期一给你带好吃的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>冈本伸出手，隔着桌子摸了摸中岛的脑袋，又没忍住抓了抓他的下巴，中岛很配合地卖着乖，配合着他的动作蹭了蹭他。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>今天的中岛真是颠覆了我的平时对他的印象。也不是说他平时不是一个会肢体接触的人，但通常都是他主动挂在我们身上。我们出于他的体重比温度更让人喘不过气来这点，基本都对他是爱答不理的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>但是今天不一样，中岛处于被动的时候比较多——他也不方便直接挂在冈本身上，冈本一不小心会被压到脊背骨折的——但他也没显示出反感的样子，反倒还挺享受。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>中岛裕翔，原来你是那么寂寞的人吗……以后你主动肢体接触的时候我还是多搭理你几次吧。只要不挂在我身上，一切都好说。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我知道他有些时候很少女，比如说一个月前他听到一些暧昧的歧义会喷鼻血，但却没想到他可以像是今天这样将少女感喜形于色，而且眼神中流露出的喜悦神色倒也非常真实。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>而冈本呢，我现在终于有机会仔细观察他的五官和表情了。他笑起来的时候，眉眼之间不经意间会显露一丝魅惑，或许和他眼睛偏细长的形状有关。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>中岛似乎是冈本的笑容开关，我还没看过他在“我家傻哥哥”面前露出其他的表情。他们的笑容都是纯粹干净的，流露着有一种清澈的青春少年气息。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我的直觉告诉我，可能中岛和冈本之间真的有些什么吧？至于他们发展到了哪一步我还不能断定，但我敢打赌，两情相悦这点是没跑了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过两情相悦，指的是两人情投意合的意思，情投意合又是指心意相和的意思……这些情和意，我看也看不着，摸也摸不到，那说到底指的又是什么呢？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>话又说回来，这些意思又和“两个人都感觉对方不一样”这点又有什么区别呢？可能等我想通了上一个问题，这个问题也就迎刃而解了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>仔细想想，我还是不要把他俩现在的互动拍照发回基地比较好。倒不是怕他们觉得恶心，而是如果被他们发现太有意思的话，下次他们就会抢着和中岛出来的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>海鲜芝士文字烧，加上麻薯和明太子，着听上去就非常诱人。冈本谢绝了店员的帮忙，自己熟练地把碗里的菜和海鲜倒出来翻炒。</span>
  <span>然后将菜整理成一个圈，再把面糊倒下，等快熟了的时候又和其他材料混合在了一起，又整理好了形状。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>真不愧是这家店的常客，做出来的成品和专业人士一模一样。还是说冈本其实偷偷在这家店里打工？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>熟透的面糊和融化的麻薯芝士在铁板上冒着泡泡，我和中岛一致地盯着眼前的美食，而且还都在偷偷吞口水。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>说实话我还是第一次吃文字烧，用勺子大小的小铁铲从铁板上刮下来一口，焦香的热气扑鼻而来。即使我花了很长时间试图吹凉，但入口的时候还是被着热乎乎的美味烫到了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我还是第一次感觉到口腔里的传来的疼痛，不知道中岛吃饭的时候，是不是每一口都像是烫到了一样疼？但可能他感觉不到想我这样比较严重的痛感吧。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“啊好烫……不过好好吃！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“嗯！在家里根本吃不到。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>看来我回去之后，得求小光在采购清单里加上家用铁板和文字烧小铲子了，不过也不知道有冈会不会批准，还是这种事可能直接求山田更快？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>中岛含着筷子，转头的时候顺便瞄到了隔壁桌的菜，然后突然双眼放光，把头转回来看着冈本。在冈本的视角里，他只能看到一只大兔子，睁着星星眼看着自己。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“圭人！那个看上去也好好吃！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那个是最新的葱烧牛小排口味，可以要一份。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“还想吃上次吃的黄油虾和山药口味的！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“嗯嗯，可以点。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“不如再来一份泡菜猪肉的文字烧？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你要是都能吃完的话，就再来一份吧。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>真没搞懂，中岛裕翔明明是一个对吃不怎么感兴趣的人，这一下突然能主动说吃那么多种文字烧的口味，已经是超出我的常识范围的一件事。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>或者说他只是想试试看冈本这位老好人的底线在哪里，这顿饭说到底还是冈本请他的。如果要是对面的人换成山田，中岛可能已经被小铲子顶着颈动脉了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然冈本看上去没有任何不喜之色，所以我也不是故意要帮他一把，只是觉得不能让中岛再胡闹下去了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“哥，回去还要吃晚饭的，你注意一下！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>其实我已经吃得差不多了，这会儿想早点回去。一是因为路上还要买山田交代的东西，二是因为，千万不能让那些没心没肺的家伙把我的芝士关东煮吃掉！</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“不急啦！还早。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“现在确实还早，毕竟才四点半，还算是喝下午茶的时间。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>冈本看着嘴里塞满食物的中岛，并附和着他。我也能理解他可能也想在外面多待会儿，尤其是和中岛一起。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“但是我们还要买东西，回晚了的话凉介会杀了我们的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“没关系，他舍不得。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>是的，他确实舍不得杀了我，但中岛你是从哪儿来的自信啊！你忘记有冈被他顶着餐刀这件事了吗？他不把你千刀万剐，再拉出去当载体种蘑菇就不错了！</span>
</p><p>
  <span>中岛依旧一副泰然自若的样子，害得我不断焦急的朝他使用眼神暗示。其内容大概是：你不是答应了山田凉介，晚饭之前回去的吗？你再拖下去就要到夜宵时间了！你快醒醒！</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“要是家里人不放心的话，要不给家里打个电话？说晚饭在外面吃？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>冈本提出了一个比较有效的意见，他当然不相信晚回家就会被家长一刀毙命。虽然今天听到了中岛家这些神奇的情况，冈本觉得现在中岛和他说，他们家其实住在月球上，冈本都不会觉得奇怪。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“家里人不给我们在外面吃饭的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我在一番绞尽脑汁后，好不容易想到了这么一个看似还算有逻辑的理由。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“为什么？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“因为……凉介有洁癖。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我也是听说，山田凉介进货的源头，特别高端洋气上档次，而且还无公害无转基因。现在仔细想想，这一定和他的洁癖有关——我坚信事实必定是如此！不过……</span>
</p><p>
  <span>中岛裕翔，你憋笑的时候可以专业一点吗？不知道的还以为你的情感系统出问题而导致面部抽筋了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“唔……要不然你先回去吧？帮我和他们说一下，我吃完就回去。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我点点头，我觉得自己没有问题。本来中岛也不放心让我一个人回去的，但是看到了我今天神乎其神的“直觉认店”的表现，和短时间内认路的本领，他也就没什么好担心的了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那你记得一定要在晚饭前回来哦！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我背上自己的，不，山田的背包，做好保暖措施，和所有在场的人打了招呼之后准备离开。中岛不知道什么时候跑到冈本边上去了，还勾着冈本的脖子，和他一起朝我挥手：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我尽量！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>呵呵，不管你会不会准时回来，我也会尽量把你往火坑里推的。因为谁让你见色忘弟呢？</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Chapter 46</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>这附近有一家小型便利店，能购买到所有山田要求买的所有的东西。我都不知道我该夸现在的超商厉害，还是应该觉得山田凉介意外地好伺候。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过说实话，他要买的也不是什么特别难买的东西。他要是让我出门给他买颗十克拉的钻石，我应该会选择直接回基地和他对峙。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>其实自己回基地这件事，我脑补地很完美，但是踏上这条征途的时候，心里还是觉得没有底。不过我居然成功辨别了回家的方向，最后停在了那个井盖门口，不明白这到底是无意识记忆，还是直觉在作祟。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>至于我能辨别出是哪个井盖这一点，也不是我们的井盖有多特殊，而是距离这个井盖不到一百米的地方有一个废弃的仓库。仓库外形方正，灰黑生锈的铁皮墙上都爬满了藤蔓，估计是废弃很久了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我走到井盖前，为了能拉开井盖而深呼吸蓄力。我平时也没有需要做体力活儿的时候，也不知道自己的肌肉能不能使上劲儿。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>但好像井盖没有我想象中的那么重，只不过我也还是费了不少力气才打开的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>从我的脚踏上通向基地的梯子时，我就能感觉到有喷雾从井盖周围朝我喷射过来，凉丝丝的，似乎不会放过我身上的每一个角落。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这个味道我很熟悉，是在我出生之后做了抗外界实验后全身消毒的味道，也是我几乎每天都能在中岛身上闻到的味道。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过这样设计也有道理，万一我们没有消毒就接触到了八乙女，说不定他就会失去身体的一部分。那为了测试消毒的效果，我等过会儿就先摸一下他的胳膊肘试试吧！</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过仔细想想还是挺危险的，好不容易熬到了周六晚上，万一八乙女受伤了，那肯定少不了一顿加班。最后我还是决定先去换一下衣服，然后把山田的衣服轻车熟路地丢进了他的洗衣筐里。外套和围巾都挂到了衣架上，然后随便挂到了洗手间门把手上，反正山田之后肯定会让有冈拿去干洗。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我把自己收拾干净，给自己喷了点柑橘系的古龙水，又调整了一下自己被帽子压垮的发型，满意了才拎着山田要我带的东西出发去活动室。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我的香水和发蜡都是山田给的，他有不少根本用不到的东西，所以会把认为适合我的东西随意地送给我用。说起来还真奇怪，我在刚才花费的心思还比出门前的多，或许是因为不用赶时间了吧。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我回来啦！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“欢迎回家。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【欢迎回家。】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我进门的时候正好看到，山田和伊野尾在正在厨房里忙活——准确的来说只有山田一个人在忙活，伊野尾只是在以自己的步调慢悠悠地洗着米。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>除此之外，有冈正坐在沙发上目不转睛地看电视里播放的电影，手里还抱着一包吃了大半的薯片，也不知道他过会儿还吃不吃得下晚饭。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>至于八乙女？他可能闷在自己房间里摸贝斯，或者是画画之类的。又或者只是再想办法避免和同时接受两个从外面回来的人的洗礼，毕竟这样危险程度加倍。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“凉介！晚饭做好没？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我一回到起居室就爬到了懒人沙发上躺着，把手上的袋子随手丢在了茶几上，然后抓起边上的游戏机打开——是谁打音乐游戏打到一半暂停了啊！</span>
</p><p>
  <span>从这个得分来判断，不是中岛就是八乙女，他俩现在都不在这儿，而且打到一半的音乐游戏，几乎是没办法full combo的，所以我当机立断决定关闭游戏。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“快了快了，别急。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>厨房里传出了山田的声音，下一秒他就对身边的伊野尾下达任务。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“小慧你帮我看一下，低温烹饪的重点就在于低温，你千万别把温度调高了！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【你怎么那么多废话，是把我当什么了？】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>伊野尾表面上乖巧地点点头，再加上围着粉红印花小围裙，左手还举着汤勺，怎么看都不像是能说出那句话的人。我和有冈都用尽全力忍住了笑，还害得我差点过不了关。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“侑李，中岛呢？怎么就让你一个人跑回来了？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田边擦手边朝我这里走来，而此时我看着庆祝过关的页面，满意地放下了手中的游戏机后，这才反应过来他已经站在我边上。不过本来还不错的心情，被山田利刃一般的眼神给吓得不轻，从而瞬间消散了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“额……他还有事，晚点就会回来的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>仔细想想我说的也是事实，但为什么会有一种在说谎心虚的感觉？或许是因为山田的神情还是很严肃，气场强大到让我只想蜷缩成一团来保命。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“但是，他让你一个人回来也太不安全了吧！你压根就不熟路吧？万一迷路了走丢了怎么办！中岛这个人怎么就这样，说好的会保护你的呢？他也太不让人放心了！等他回来罚他洗碗！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我算是明白了，原来他那犀利的眼神是因为这一点！</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“还好啦，又没有什么困难的。应该是我的方向感和记忆力比较好吧？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我还是不把太模糊的熟悉感说出来的比较好，毕竟我也还没搞清楚这是怎么回事，再说我又不是光靠感觉就能顺利回来的，一定还有其他原因帮衬。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过我总觉得山田半信半疑的表情，即便眼神比刚才柔和了很多，但依旧像是能把我看穿了一样。我希望他迁怒的不是我而是中岛，但我还是得帮中岛说些好话的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“而且你也别怪中岛了，是我自己不想呆下去，主动说要先回来的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我从懒人沙发上爬起来，把茶几上的塑料袋递给他。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“喏，东西也是我一个人买回来的。你不用担心我的，我都是能做到的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田愣了一会儿，缓缓地接过了我手上的东西，打开袋子确认了一下。我知道他自然是挑不出问题来的，谁叫我的大脑能自动计算出最佳性价比的物品呢？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他终于露出了安心放松的表情，似乎也觉得自己是过度保护了，露出了有些尴尬羞涩的微笑，再次抬头对上了我的眼神。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那你的脑袋还真是好用啊。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“彼此彼此。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他的吐槽功力都下降了好几十个百分比，难道是因为此时此刻，他正在自己的脑海里拆分我的大脑结构吗？算了，这种无关紧要的事情还是别问了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>估计是想到了中岛还没回来，他的脸又逐渐黑了下去：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那家伙，晚饭前会回来的吧。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>明明应该是疑问句，却没有半点上扬的语调，这就是山田冰山一贯的特色，我也分不清他是在置气还是再担心。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“应该会的，他说他尽量。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然说我走之前又提醒了他一声，但他确实没有给出准确的回复。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“这样啊……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>为了避免追问的尴尬，我决定继续手中的游戏。一直盯着屏幕的我，即使没有抬头也能想象得出山田此刻严肃地神情和紧皱的眉头，他一定在想一些我理解不了的事情。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>哥哥，弟弟我什么都帮不了你，因为我没办法做到对我们的一家之主撒谎啊！而且万一山田发现我在帮你说谎，下次肯定不会放我出去了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过话说回来，虽然我现在是山田的首席助理，但我之后会不会被分配到需要出门的任务呢？我也不是那么喜欢外出的人，但是如果偶尔能出去透透气，倒也是挺不错的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“对了！凉介你什么时候给我配一部手机啊？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“不行。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“为什么！你也有手机，中岛也有，有冈肯定也有……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我就没有呀，我又用不到，毕竟不出门。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>此时八乙女正好从门外进来，他看上去似乎刚洗完个澡，还神采奕奕的，说不定之前是去健身了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【我也无所谓，我觉得PC更方便，还能投影。】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我叹了口气，没想到在这个问题上面我们被分配的很平均，我也没办法用少数服从多数的方法来和山田争论。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“而且你也用不到，你吼一嗓子我就会出现了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我相信山田听到之后会跑得比电波信号还快。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈又插了一嘴，反正电影结束的同时薯片也吃完了，他起身收拾手上的垃圾，顺便洗个手。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我当然不会那么轻易放弃，我还需要最后的挣扎，不过我只能想出特别有力的理由，也就只是……</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那万一我下次和中岛出门，我老用他的手机也不太好。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“至于有没有下次，还有待商议。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田凉介算你狠！欲哭无泪的我只能默默地揉着脸发泄情绪，顺便祈祷一下中岛能早些回来，这样我的下次外出计划以及手机都才能有继续探讨的机会。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Chapter 47</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“裕翔，你过会儿有安排吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>冈本的筷子在自己的碗里打转，反正他是不打算吃碗里的这口文字烧了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“嗯？你看我像是有安排的样子吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>中岛再三考虑之后，只加了一份葱烧牛小排口味的文字烧，即便如此中岛此时嘴里已经积累了一部分的伤口，但他还是熟练地尽量避开伤口继续进食。或许是因为今天的心情好吧，所以胃口也随之变好了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那等你吃完我们去逛一逛，然后晚饭可以来我家吃吧？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“诶？！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>先不说自己到时候吃不吃得下晚饭，但是冈本居然提议自己跟他回家！中岛也无法分清，自己心里是高兴占了更多的比重，还是惊慌占了更多。随着忧虑和未知的恐惧逐渐占据他的内心，中岛也逐渐开始抗拒这件事。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“这么突然没关系么？叔叔阿姨会不会……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“没关系，我打电话和家里人说一下。我小时候经常带同学回家，他们不会介意的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>但是你现在长大了呀冈本圭人！中岛懊恼，按照自己和他待在一起的频率，他现在应该也没什么机会带其他朋友回家。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>想到这里，中岛心里所谓的兴奋突然将忧虑压了下去，但仅存的理智似乎还在劝导他，告诉他再多考虑一下，而且需要早点回基地。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“但是，突然多一个人吃饭会给阿姨添麻烦的吧？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“没事，我跟我妈说一声不用加菜，我俩到时候能吃得下一人份的量就很不错了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>中岛本是想给自己找一个推脱的理由，但他此刻突然有些后悔又叫了一份文字烧。这下看来是几乎跑不掉了，顾虑那么多也没用，不如就答应下来吧。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那……好吧。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>中岛裕翔本来就优柔寡断，更何况是在冈本直勾勾眼神下，低着脑袋不敢抬起来和他对视的中岛裕翔。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>没关系吧，因为是圭人所以不会有事的！</span>
</p><p>
  <span>用这句话慢慢给自己洗脑的中岛似乎快忘记了自己刚才心里所有的顾虑和约定，抬起头来朝着冈本点点头，嘴里的食物还没吞下去，眼睛就弯成了小月牙。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>再说，基地的真实门禁是晚上九点，只要在这个时间之门就不会上锁。而且，自己和冈本呆久一点也不完全是为了私心，说不定还能多套出一点情报呢！到时候山田一定找不着理由数落自己了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>看到中岛这副可爱的模样，冈本也笑了出来。他是好客之人，早就想带中岛到家里坐一坐了。而且正是因为中岛是在自己软磨硬泡答应下来的，他才觉得这个机会更加可贵。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他是喜欢中岛的，非常喜欢，喜欢到想和他一直呆在一起，喜欢到自己有时候都分不清，自己是将中岛视为朋友，还是视为正在追求的恋爱对象。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>或许这些都不重要，冈本明白知足常乐的道理，只要他愿意待在自己身边就好。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>无论是哪种喜欢，也无论中岛的身上藏了多少自己不知道的秘密。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>起初在家里的饭桌上，冈本提起了这个有意思的转学生，之后又无意识地讲述着他们之间关系越来越好的故事，这样一个人也引起了自己父母的注意。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>你们关系那么好，邀请他来家里坐坐也无妨。父亲之前是这么说的，母亲也笑着点头附和着。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>冈本听到这句话的时候其实挺惊讶的，他原先也想不到父亲如今会说出这样的话。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他还记得自己小时候第一次带朋友到家里玩时，母亲温柔亲切地端出了点心款待，两人在客厅玩得很开心。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>但是晚上当自己提到这件事时，父亲的脸色并不好看，让自己以后不要再带朋友来家里了。晚上躺在床上还没睡着的时候，还能隔着一道门听见父母的争吵声，少年冈本也难得有了自己的烦恼和噩梦。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>在那之后，母亲还是和自己说，可以在平时放学之后带朋友来玩，不过只能玩一个小时。这样也是为了对方的安全，而且也不能告诉父亲。但少年冈本也能猜到其他原因，也为了不让父母再吵架，他一直遵守着和母亲的约定。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>在成长的过程中，冈本也逐渐意识到了父亲是非常注重隐私的人，并且在这方面非常敏感，所以他才会介意有外人出入家门。冈本也选择理解父亲的用苦良心，毕竟父亲的工作和身份比较特殊。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>正因如此，他才不明白父亲的态度为何会有一百八十度的转变。或许是因为父亲逐渐退去了身上的敏感，又或许是父亲愿意相信度过叛逆期的自己，结交的第一位知心好友。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过冈本还是很开心的，起码他有机会带中岛参观自己的唱片收藏了。还有自己房间里喜欢的东西和其背后的故事，他都想中岛分享。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“圭人，我吃饱了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>冈回过神来瞄了一眼铁板，不出所料，上面还剩了不少食物。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过中岛今天已经算是超发挥了，毕竟中岛有时候的不吃午饭，光喝自己带的利乐包装的营养补给品就能撑下去。有时候冈本都看不下去，硬是把他从天台拉到食堂，自己多买一份饭强制给他投食。中岛即使看上去再不情愿，都还是会乖乖听话吃上几口。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>冈本先是把铁板的加热关了，伸手叫住店员买单。然后又突然觉得有些浪费，便给自己夹了一块牛小排。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“一会儿去哪儿逛？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你想去哪儿？服装店？乐器店？相机店？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>俩人都知道这只是打发时间，其实并没有什么特别想买的东西。不过这样就更难定下目的地，所以中岛决定由自己来提议。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“要不就去商场瞎逛逛吧。我得多走走，否则一会儿晚饭吃不下了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>冈本听到这个理由，差点把刚送入嘴里的食物给喷出来。难道今天太阳从西边出来了？中岛裕翔不仅答应了跟我回家吃饭，而且居然还在想着食物？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你今天食欲可真好，吃饱了还在惦记着晚饭。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“其实也不是你想的那样！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>中岛瞬间张红了脸，自己还是第一次被这么说，虽然也不是自己的本意，当冈本真的很少开自己的玩笑，这让他有些不知所措。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我只是觉得，如果我去你家吃饭，阿姨辛辛苦苦地做了晚餐，我都没怎么吃的话，感觉很对不起阿姨。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这下换冈本变得不知所措了，中岛永远都会比他多想一步，在为人处世和学习上都能体现出来。这一点是冈本最羡慕，也是感觉自己这一辈子都达不到的高度。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>中岛在他心中是那么的完美，或许正因如此冈本才会被他吸引。又或许是“情人眼里出西施”，但冈本分不清是自己先意识到他的完美，还是先确定了自己对他的感情特别充分。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>嗯？刚刚自己似乎用了“情人眼里出西施”这句话，冈本似乎又突如其然地确定了他对中岛的感情不只是友情那么简单。他也不是没有做过这样的心理准备，只不过他还需要一些时间来消化这件事。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>今天就先不想这些了，免得让中岛发现自己心里有事。在服务员把账单递给他的时候，他的思绪被瞬间拉回了现实。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“别在意这些，我会跟他们说我们下午在外面吃过。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“嗯，那麻烦你了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>中岛默默地盯着冈本付完账，虽然也不是第一次被请客，但或许是今天的行程也与以往不同，导致中岛的心一直在砰砰跳，脑袋里也像是一团浆糊，整个人都轻飘飘晕乎乎的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>直到冈本刷完卡，视线将要再次降落到中岛身上的时候，中岛才回过神来，尴尬地把连凑到了杯子边吸了一小口剩了大半杯的乌龙茶。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“今天谢谢你买单了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“没事，是我答应你了的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>随后两人开始收拾准备离开，和隔壁桌还在吵要不要晚上偷跑出来喝酒的同学们打了招呼，前后脚离开了这家店。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“过会儿顺便去买些点心呗，我掏钱。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“嗯？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我总不能空着手去你家拜访吧？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“还是你想的周到。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>冈本点头，左手拿出手机拨通了家里的电话，右手伸出胳膊揽住了中岛的肩膀。他们都在这个冬季的街头获得了预料之外的温暖。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Chapter 48</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>冈本把中岛拐回家的时候已经是晚饭时间了，中岛手里提着在商场中知名烘焙坊买的双层芝士蛋糕，没有华丽名贵的包装，但足以凸显中岛的心意。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>冈本手上也拎着刚才买来的水果，他倒不是一定得带东西回家，只是他让中岛把蛋糕给他拎的时候对方拒绝了，让他觉得自己两手空空和中岛走在街上的这副光景不太合适。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>母亲关了火，从厨房出来招呼了他们。鉴于快到晚饭时间了，他们也就没上楼，只是在客厅把东西放下，打算先坐在沙发上聊了一会儿。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>中岛还是第一次拜访别人的家，感受像极了刘姥姥进大观园一样，除了四处张望和惊叹，便也说不出什么了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>冈本一家住在一栋复式别墅中，</span>
  <span>每一个角落都被照得亮堂，</span>
  <span>装修和家具都以深色复古设计为主，艳色的精致配饰和华丽地毯为辅，低调与奢华再次并不冲突。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这种装修风格让中岛仿佛置身于大正时期，并且这里和基地办公区的超现代风格，或者是生活区的北欧休闲风完全不同，让他一时半会儿还不能适应。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“怎么了？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>冈本也注意到了他四处张望，不知所措的样子。中岛回过神来，一时之间掩饰不住自己的慌张。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“没什么，就是感觉第一次看到这样的装修，和我家的完全不一样。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>冈本也能理解，毕竟父母在家里的装修上还是下了功夫的，毕竟有时候需要接待重要的客人。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那你家呢？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我家？”中岛歪着脑袋想了想该怎么回答才不会暴露自己家是基地，而且还拥有不同的装修风格的事实，“我家反正装修挺简单的，也没什么特别的装饰。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“是嘛，有机会的话我也想去拜访一下。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这句话在旁人听来可能没什么特别值得介意的，但是可把中岛给难住了。就在考虑是不是应该先答应下来的时候，厨房里传来一阵叫他们吃饭的声音。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>其实刚才的散步几乎没有起到消食的作用，再次来到餐桌边上的中岛似乎看来有些疲惫和无奈，起码在冈本眼里是这样的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>此时，冈本的父亲也从书房里走了出来。中岛还是第一次在山田以外的人身上见到那么强的气场，这让他条件反射似的产生了一种心虚，不过他还是强装镇定掩饰了过去。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>在双方简单的自我介绍后，晚餐也正式开始了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>中岛突然觉得在这个环境下有些不太舒服，他能感受得到自己的呼吸逐渐变得沉重了起来。可能是因为自己对这个环境的不熟悉，要么是这里打通二层的房顶太高了，或者是暖气温度开得太低了，中岛给自己找了很多理由来解释，但脑海里一直重复着刚才听到的那个声音。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你好，初次见面，我是圭人的爸爸，冈本健一。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>中岛不是第一次见到这张脸，而冈本健一这一个活人站在他对面的一瞬间，中岛像是被点醒了一般，脑海中逐渐浮现出了险些被自己尘封的记忆。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>当自己适应了基地生活之后，又在八乙女的教导下掌握高中课本知识。于此同时，他的情感系统也逐渐成长完善。此时他已经耗费了生命中两个月的时间。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>某一天，山田把他带到自己的实验室，调暗了周围的灯光放出投影。穿着白大褂的山田背对着他，通过投影文件给自己叙述和说明以后的任务。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“……最后，这位冈本建一，是国家边防部队陆军首席执行官员，掌握着国家一线情报。然而他的儿子冈本圭人，就是你这次任务中需要接近的目标。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>一下子被灌输了大量的信息，中岛当时几乎还是懵的，他能记住的重点就只有，自己需要到地面上去执行任务了，仅此而已。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“冈本圭人现在还是高中生，全市就那么一所私立学校，我们已经把你安排成转学生的身份进入他们班。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我可是费了好大的劲儿才把你塞进去的，你可得好好珍惜每天出去耍的机会哦。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>作为山田的助理，有冈自然也是在场。他靠在门框边，嘴里叼着棒棒糖，脸上的笑容看似和平时没有两样，显得泰然自若。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>但他俩越是这样轻描淡写地描述着这次的任务，中岛反而觉得更加不安。这一切充满了太多的未知，他一时之间无法消化，也不知道自己是否有把握能把这件事做好。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我希望你能够通过他的儿子那里了解一些我们需要的信息，如果能套到更加机密的信息就更好了。但是这会很难，冈本健一能坐到现在的位置，必定是有点手腕的。如果做不到就不要打草惊蛇，这些全部都需要你自己去判断。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他低着头努力消化着所有信息，一时之间也问不出什么问题。看见山田递过来的几套校服，中岛机械化地接了过来，抬起头朝着面前的人露出了迷茫的神色。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“麻烦你了，我相信你可以做到。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这份工作听上去并没有像基地里的其他一样，需要每天和数据以及实验打交道。中岛其实也不太擅长这些，他和其他人比算是粗心的，而且也不容易静下心来。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>迄今为止他一直都不知道自己在做什么，因为他学到的知识也帮不上大家什么忙，自己似乎也没有出众的地方。他既没有像山田和伊野尾那样的渊博学识，没有像八乙女那样的多才多艺，也没有有冈……</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈虽然看上去没有什么真才实学，每天嬉皮笑脸吊儿郎当的样子，但是他能完美平衡基地里的气氛，和每个人的关系都很好，建立起了基地里所有人沟通的桥梁。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>如果自己也能做到这一点，眼下这个任务似乎也不是难以突破的石壁了。按照自己长期以来的观察，说不定能很快分析出有冈运用的技巧和特点，从而得以运用达到效果。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这让中岛突然松了一口气，和方才完全迷失的自己，起码现在找到了努力的方向。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“嗯，我明白的……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>一是为了这个社会，二是为了保护大家，山田当初是这么说的。中岛也不明白他到底在构思着什么，然而被他制造出来的自己，也只能选择去相信他。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>第二天他就在山田的指导下离开了基地，灰蒙蒙的天空实在是令人提不起劲儿来。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>按照山田设定的导航，中岛虽然比预计多花了一点时间，但也顺利地到达了学校。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你就是中岛裕翔吧？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>一位身着白色军·装制服的中长发年轻男子丢去手中空了的咖啡杯，从远处朝自己走来，看样子似乎是在这里等了自己很久。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我是高木雄也，会带你去办理转学手续。相信他们也已经教过你该怎么回答问题了，但如果问了没有准备到的问题就不要随便回答。我会帮你说，你只需要点头就可以了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>中岛的心里突然紧张了起来，然后……</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“裕翔？”冈本伸出手在发呆的中岛眼前挥了挥，“裕翔！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“啊！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>中岛在恢复意识之后才发现自己的失态，而且在刚刚放空的一段时间一直盯着冈本建一看，这样的行为连自己都觉得奇怪。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“怎么了，裕翔君？我的脸上是有什么东西吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“没有没有！抱歉！我只是觉得叔叔长得有点眼熟，所以想着想着就……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>中岛尴尬地涨红了脸，这副单纯的样子在冈本圭人眼里格外的可爱。也不知道他是想到了什么，还能如此着迷，不过这样下去也不是办法，餐桌前的气氛只会越来越奇怪。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我爸有时候也会上电视的，偶尔需要发言什么的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“啊……原来如此。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>还好这个话题在此戛然而止，中岛也为自己临时找到的一个好借口而松了一口气，便丝毫没有在意冈本健一眼里闪过的警惕。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Chapter 49</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>正如大家所见，冈本圭人的口风还算是比较紧的，毕竟是在这样的环境下长大的孩子，他从来不会多透露一丝关键信息。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然中岛裕翔和他认识都快一年了，但却依旧会为每次应该挖多深的信息而纠结。当然这一切都是为了不被怀疑，否则这一切就本末倒置了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>冈本也意识到了中岛今天的状态有些拘谨，但他不愿意去猜想其中的原因，反倒是选择了主动去带话题。他把自己今天和中岛以及其他同学一起打球，见到了中岛的弟弟念，还有之后一起吃了文字烧的故事，都放到餐桌上缓缓叙说。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“……然后呢，他接到球后一转身，一步跳出了三分线，又动作流畅地转身把球投了出去，正中篮筐！前后不过几秒的时间，一不注意就会错过他的全场最佳表现。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“是嘛，裕翔君真的很厉害呢。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>中岛害羞地挠了挠后脑勺，虽然也不是第一次听冈本在别人面前夸自己了，但在老一辈面前的温柔目光下还是第一次。冈本的母亲和冈本圭人一样，也是一位温柔大方的人，也会在故事中表现出赞同孩子的意见，这人中岛感受到了所谓基因遗传的强大。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过由于刚才的尴尬，中岛直到现在现在也不敢面对冈本健一。好在他们坐在对角线上，倒也不会显得奇怪。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“他弟弟也挺乖的，话也不多。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“诶？裕翔君的弟弟多大了呀？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>中岛愣了一下，虽说知念从物理年龄上只比自己小一岁，但他确实没有为他“弟弟”的这个角色设定一个年龄。毕竟他也不知道这个设定还会被拉出来作为一个话题，又会被反复推敲。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“看样子大概在读初中吧。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>冈本接了之母亲的话，本以为这俩兄弟关系不错的，结果却连弟弟的年龄都还要想一下。还是说家里有兄弟的人其实也都这样？自己是独生子所以不能理解这一点。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“嗯，初中二年级。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>如果是初三的话会准备升学考试，周末大多不会出来玩的。所以中岛犹豫再三，还是给知念安排了这样一个看上去比较合理的设定。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“裕翔君的弟弟在哪里读书呢？学习也很好吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>中岛的脸上挂着尴尬的笑容。既然话题聊到了这里，他也没有办法推辞，只能在脑中以最快的速度建设出一个合理的设定，并且还不能有意思到能继续产生新的对话。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“一般吧，也就度普通的公立学校。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那挺可惜的，我还以为有裕翔君这样的哥哥，也能辅导弟弟好好学习的。毕竟也是多亏了你，圭人的成绩才有所提升。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>中岛突然转头看向冈本，眼里露出了惊慌的神色。因为他也没想到冈本健一还能这样接话，并且总觉得是话中带话，让他一时半会儿不能分析出如何避免掉这个入坑中，也不知道该怎么回答。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>冈本也同时看向了中岛，他看到了中岛眼里的惊慌，但自己现在多半也是这样。因为他没想到自己父亲还有关注自己的成绩，万一被他发现自己是靠抄中岛的答题卡而提升的成绩，估计会被臭骂一顿。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>没想到中岛也会担心自己，但可能他只是担心助长作弊行为会被勒令开除，毕竟据他了解，中岛是没有后台和退路的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>最后，还是因为冈本相比而言更焦虑，而且他也想要保护中岛，所以就想了个新的话题办法去打破现状：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“不过，他弟的洁癖跟他一模一样。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这句话不仅让中岛收回了刚才的担心，还险些让中岛喷饭。没想到知念侑李跟在自己屁股后面一天，就给冈本留下了这么一个印象。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>而此时的知念侑李，依旧躺在懒人沙发上打着游戏，心里还抱怨着山田凉介不给自己配手机太过分这一点的时候，打了个喷嚏。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>奇怪，我不是只有吐槽别人的时候，别人才会打喷嚏吗？难道我抱怨别人的时候，我自己也会打喷嚏？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>回到冈本家的餐桌上，冈本圭人逐渐把话题带到了其他琐事上，比如说下周一有随堂小测，又比如说他的那些乐队朋友邀请他下周末去看演出，中岛如果感兴趣的话也可以一起去。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>中岛点了点头，毕竟都是互相见过面的，也不会觉得有那么大的社交压力。再说两人在音乐上情投意合，冈本要去看的现场一定不会让人失望。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>随后，餐桌上逐渐只剩下他们俩在说话，应该说他们开始聊起了同龄人之间的话题。冈本健一本身也不是多话的人，和夫人一同津津有味地听着自家儿子和好朋友的对话，只不过他的脑海中还同时考虑着其他事情。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>中岛裕翔看上去比自己想象中的要单纯，但冈本健一一开始不知道，是不是应该相信他的内在和表象是相同的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>起初听到这个名字的时候他并没有在意，但是随着儿子提到这个人的频率越来越高，他也不由自主地记住了这个人。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>中岛的家庭不在自己了解的范围内，自己手里没有一点任何关于他的信息，但出于职业病带来的警惕性，冈本健一还是派人去调查了一下这个人的背景。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>但似乎他能拿到手的，有关于中岛裕翔的资料很普通。像无数其他拥有类似遭遇的孩子一样，通过考试改变了自己和家庭的命运。因为一直在公立学校保持着优异的成绩，最后以特优生的身份转入了儿子所在的私立高中。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>一切看上去都很简单，但冈本健一心里的芥蒂只有两点：一是中岛裕翔的转学担保人是高木雄也，也是高木带他办的入学手续；二是他刚刚才嗅的违和感，因为自己收到的资料里并没有提到中岛裕翔有那么一个弟弟。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>或许是因为自己的情报网没有收集到这一块的信息，如果正如他所说，弟弟只是一个普通人，甚至普通到只是因为中岛裕翔的表现，而改变了生活的普通人的话，确实会比较容易忽视这个人的存在。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>但他的担保人是高木雄也，是那个在自己手下最得力的，也是国家最年轻最受瞩目的上校。虽然他们表面上是同一部门的上下级，理应来说是站在统一战线上的人，对方也应该对自己的命令绝对服从。但其实他们都有各自的立场，高木的野心不小，所有人对此都有目共睹，冈本健一的任何一个失误，都会为高木提供一个向上爬的台阶。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>如果中岛是高木在自己和儿子身边埋得暗线，那就不得不多留一个心眼提防一些。不过目前看来可能是自己多心了，这位名叫中岛的少年，完全表现出了一副纯粹的模样。连冈本健一也看不到他身上的城府，似乎他就是这样一个简单的人。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>如果这是演技的话，那冈本健一会输得心服口服。不过自己儿子也长大了，应该也拥有了辨别身边人的能力。现在的他会和其他人保持着一定的距离，不像小时候那样和谁相处都是一副没有心眼的样子。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>只是姑且可以相信眼前的这个人而已，但并不代表自己之后不会再去调查他。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>对面的两位年轻人并没有吃下多少，据说是因为下午已经吃了一顿。冈本夫妇也没有过多地挽留他们，也理解年轻人还有自己想玩的想聊的事。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“裕翔君。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>被冈本健一突然点名的中岛突然把腰板挺直，像是在课堂上开小差被抓包了一样，整个人也突然变得严肃正经了起来。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“还请你以后多多关照圭人了，尤其是学习方面，他实在是没什么出息。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你在说什么呢爸！哪有这么说自己儿子的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然嘴上这么说，但其实冈本心里还是挺高兴的。自己的父亲很少说这样的话，他也坚信父亲已经建立起了对中岛的信任和好感，光是这一点就已经很难得了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“其实圭人在英语上也有辅导我的时候。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>冈本听到这句话的时候心里暖暖的，不由自主地伸手摸了摸中岛的脑袋。中岛转过头来看着他，正好对上了他温柔的眼神，但不知为何心里突然像是触电一般激动了起来。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>中岛可以感受到自己的心脏正在砰砰乱跳，节奏越来越快，这让他感觉有点大脑缺氧。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>还好在冈本母亲督促他们去玩的声音中缓过神来，要是二人再冻结在原地，气氛就会变得尴尬了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>但为什么会有这种感觉呢？中岛也不知道。即使大家都说他的情感系统已经发育成熟了，但他还是不知道为什么自己会这样。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>但是自己总有一种不祥的预感，可能是因为害怕任务会被这种情绪而影响。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过任务的事情还是下周再说。周六晚上还是需要适当放松的，更何况是和冈本圭人一起。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Chapter 50</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“中岛还没回来么……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>八乙女用尽自己最后一点力气问出这句话，然后和有冈一样趴在饭桌上装死。适才还在装死的有冈似乎恢复了一点力气，依旧把头闷在手臂中，缓缓说出：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“没回来就不开饭，这种恶俗的规定，到底是什么时候……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“有意见么？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田冷冷地瞟了一眼有冈的乱毛，神色比刚才更加严肃。而且不知为何我好像还看见，他周围冒出了像是干冰蒸发一样的白色雾气——或许这其实叫做气场，也或许是我已经饿到两眼昏花了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【要不然再给他打个电话吧？】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“没用的，早关机了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我轻声地回了一下伊野尾，毕竟这一点的始作俑者终归还是我，要不是我下午一直在用手机，中岛又没有带备用电源的习惯，现在肯定还是能打得通他的电话的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田依旧在向周围释放冰冷的气场，即使开着电子壁炉和25度的暖气，起居室的气氛也快变成停尸间了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【我估计再过个几十秒山田就要爆发了。当心点，你就坐在他边上。】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“他爆发会怎么样？今天桌上可没有餐刀给他用……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“噗！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈大贵你倒是忍住别笑啊！换做平时就算了，要知道你现在，就是那根被定时炸弹连着，却又被剪错的线啊……</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田下一秒就顺势爆发了，这一切都在我们的预料之内。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他从自己的座位上“噌”地一下站了起来，同时双手用力在桌子上发出了“嘭”的一声，然后离开座位。我们都能听到他焦虑的脚步声，却没有人敢在这个时候抬起头来，但不用抬头就能想象出他的表情有多糟糕。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他真的生气了，也不知道啊会不会怪我没有劝住中岛早点回来，想到这里我还有一丝内疚。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过话说回来，这家伙到底去哪里了！也不知道是不是还和冈本在外面闲逛，但冬季的这个时间天早已经黑了，在外面呆着也很危险……</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过现在也不是担心中岛的时候，山田沉默了那么久，该不会是去厨房里拿刀了吧？难道我们的生命就要在此终结了？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>就在我以为他要开骂或是动手的时候，他却在活动室的门口停下了脚步，回过头来对我们说：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“别管他了，你们先吃。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我刚抬起头想叫住他，却看到他立刻大步走出起居室。他用力甩上房门的时候还发出一声巨响，硬是把我们愣了好几秒。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>先反应过来的是有冈和八乙女，他们已经饿得前胸贴后背了，拿起筷子直接伸向了装着热腾腾的关东煮的砂锅。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>而我却直勾勾地盯着锅子，看着他们争先抢走里面的食物。即使他们夹走了我最想吃的年糕巾着，我的内心似乎也毫无波澜。明明是我要求晚上吃关东煮，但却表现得像是全场最没有胃口的人。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>伊野尾也没有动筷子，不过我也没有听到他内心的声音，所以我也不确定他是和我有着一样的心情，还是他只是不想吃。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过他这样起码让我觉得稍微有了点安心感，让我的状态在餐桌上不再显得更加突兀。毕竟现在我一个人坐在一侧面对他们三个人，就已经足够突兀了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“诶！你们干嘛还愣着？快吃快吃！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈把自己的碗装满了之后，又不断地往我和伊野尾的碗里夹东西，然后被伊野尾用力拍了一下脑袋。在有冈抱着自己的脑袋喊疼的时候，八乙女带着自己装满食物的碗坐到我身边。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你没事吧？不开心了？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>八乙女把自己碗里多出的一个的年糕巾着分到我的碗里，又拿起我的碗盛了锅里的一勺热汤，浇在原本垫在碗底的莫扎里拉奶酪上。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>随着奶酪慢慢地融化，我也忍不住咽了一下口水，在美食的驱使下拿起了筷子，夹起了一丝奶酪塞到嘴里。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>即使这样我心里还是感觉不太舒服。我知道自己不开心，但是这种不开心有很多的原因，其中有担心中岛的一部分，有担心山田的一部分，还有那么一丝丝的愧疚感，即使是美食也只治得了一时。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“亏你们俩还能吃地那么开心，没心没肺。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【就是，你也不体谅一下知念的心情，活该被打。】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我也有在担心他们的，只不过真的太饿了，实在是忍不住了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈委屈地摸了摸自己的脑袋，又乖巧地把自己碗里最喜欢的肉丸，夹到伊野尾碗里米饭山的顶端，似乎是在试图哄伊野尾开心。虽然看不出伊野尾到底开不开心，但他还是夹起了这颗丸子吹了吹，用双唇试了一下温度，最后塞进了嘴里。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“相信我，裕翔是很强的。你还记得他在模拟实验里以一敌百吗？那还不是他的极限。所以他是不会有危险的，正常人是打不过他的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>八乙女猫着背坐在椅子上，把碗凑在面前感受着碗里蒸汽触碰到脸上的暖呼呼的感觉。他用力吸了吸鼻子，貌似是昨晚又踢被子害得感冒了——他都几岁了，怎么晚上睡觉还踢被子呢？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过话说回来，我很理解山田此时此刻发脾气的原因。毕竟我们白天出门的时候答应得好好的，结果中岛在冈本的诱惑下逐渐叛变。而在我临走之际，他都已经改口成“我尽量”了，我当时就应该意识到，“尽量”的意思就是他做不到。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>但我也是真的很担心中岛会不会在路上遇到什么危险，尤其这会儿还联系不上他。夜晚自古以来都被人认定是危险的因素，如果他晚上一个人孤零零地走在街上，遇到坏人我倒不担心，怕就怕在他会遇到和自己旗鼓相逢的对手——就，万一这种生物是真实存在的呢？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那假如和他对打的是外星人呢？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“他应该有本事用气场吓跑他们。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈坦然地胡说八道，或许是因为他不相信外星人的存在。但即便如此……</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“万一是尼斯湖水怪呢？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【他回家的路上不会经过水源。】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈点点头，八乙女也才到了伊野尾的回答。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那万一是……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你就别万一来万一去的了，万一你是乌鸦嘴……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我呸！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我偷偷瞪了一眼八乙女，但是他还是一副悠闲地样子啃着自己碗里的食物，看在他还在生病的份上，我就不和他计较了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>没有危机感的人一共有两种，不是像有冈这样的心大，就是像八乙女那样的过于自信——虽然也不知道是从哪儿来的自信，大概是因为感冒所以脑袋转不动了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我赌两毛，他赶不上门禁。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>如今，伊野尾在餐桌上拿出电脑的频率越来越高了，每次他开始打字的时候我们都会自动停下手里的筷子看着他。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“门禁？那是什么？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我歪着脑袋看着他投影出的字，不是因为我不明白这个词的意思，而是我从来都没有从这里任何一个人嘴里听过这样的规定，连中岛这个唯一需要守规矩的人都没有跟我提起过。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>然后伊野尾的手指继续在键盘上飞快敲打着，向我解释道这一切的来龙去脉：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“晚上九点是山田设定的最晚的回家时间，他也不允许中岛在外面留宿。不过因为中岛还是挺乖的，甚至不会在外吃饭——其实主要还是因为不太能吃。所以山田就逐渐得寸进尺，叮嘱他要在饭前回来，还用‘不回来就不开饭’这种绑架三岁小孩的道德的理由来维持这条规定。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然我也理解这是因为冬季的天黑时间比较早，但是能被这句话“绑架”的中岛，可能在山田心里就是一个三岁小孩。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田多半是觉得中岛在外会逐渐野起来，怕他会没有足够的自控能力才定的规矩，毕竟外面的世界那么大，中岛哪一天不打声招呼自己逃走了也是有可能的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过比起自己预计山田会发出来的脾气，他其实表现的并没有那么爆炸。仔细想来，这特别像第一次遇到了孩子展露叛逆的家长。难道我和中岛今天的兄弟以及和山田的隔代关系设定，是导致这个结局的一口毒奶？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈瞄了眼挂在墙上充满现代艺术设计感的钟——反正这个伊野尾出品的钟我是看不懂的——然后缓缓地说出一句：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“还早呢，应该没事，他不会有事的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈说出这句话的时候虽然看似平静，但是眼神中还是可以看得出他的担心。相比让我们放心而言，可能是为了让自己放心。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“就是！那可是中岛裕翔，他不会有事的！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>八乙女也突然说出这样的话为大家打气，虽然他依旧在吃，不过我也不会再埋怨他这样了。或许他是这样的人，是可以在任何时候都乐观坚强的，依旧像是太阳一样发光发热。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“而且他也知道 ，如果不能准时回来的话，后果会很严重的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>伊野尾还在细嚼慢咽他的那一大碗米饭，同时快速地敲打着键盘，说出这样让我心里顿时紧张起来的话。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“严重？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“就是‘山田翻脸不认人，从此中岛是路人’。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我的天！那么严重？！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>如果我没有理解错的话，这大概就是驱逐出基地的意思。我顶多就以为只是多做做家务，或者加大工作量之类的，没想到是那么绝的一招。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他明明看上去那么成熟稳重，怎么可以随便把这种类似于“绝交”的话随便说呢？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我突然有点想感慨，或许在这段关系里，可能山田才是负责三岁小孩角色的人。不过他们日常的相处也都像是幼儿园小朋友斗嘴，或许山田也是随便说说的吧？他才不会真的是那么绝情……</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我知道你在想什么，但是山田凉介是一个说到做到的人。他的面子的重要性可能大于一个中岛裕翔的重要性。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我盯着说出这句话的有冈愣了好几分钟，表情从惊讶到疑惑，甚至可以说还带点愤怒，即使是情感成长全都靠自己蒙的八乙女都能看的出来我心里想的肯定不是好事。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【是的，虽然山田凉介这个人极度兴奋的时候，会自己把面子都丢掉，但有冈说的对。】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>伊野尾也在心里偷偷爆料，我也感同身受，因为这让我想起了差不多一个月前的某件事，而且他兴奋起来还会顺手把我的面子也给丢掉。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“无论如何，我们现在能做的就只有——边吃边祈祷吧。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>说罢，他又给自己夹了一块竹轮。有冈大贵果然是一个三句不离吃的人，所以他想要用八块腹肌诱惑伊野尾这种事情，还是做梦去吧！</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. Chapter 51</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>中岛站在洗手台的镜子前，用右手食指拉开嘴角，歪着身子和脑袋，左晃一下，右晃一下，以此确认自己口腔内部的破损情况。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>冈本家今天的晚饭唯一的菜就是关东煮，也是中岛曾经以为自己这一辈子都不去碰的食物。但今天他吃了，为了让自己看上去更像一个正常人而吃。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然自己的吃相可能会很奇怪，但是他还是尽量用牙齿咬下水分比较少的食物，即便如此还是避免不了口腔里传来隐约的疼痛。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>嘴里散着大量的血腥味，但这个味道并不陌生。不过食道那里貌似也破损了，让中岛感受到了比以往都强烈的疼痛。在这种条件下大声说话会很不舒服，不过好在更深层的内脏都没事，否则自己可能会见不到明天的太阳。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>自己到底为什么会答应来冈本家呢？明明当时拒绝了就没那么多事了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>当然是想挖点底细，毕竟“不入虎穴焉得虎子”，为了获取重要的情报，即使冈本的家旁边就是即将爆发的火山，自己都应该冒险去走一趟。不过……</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过中岛刚刚已经想清楚了，以上只是他为自己找的最适当的借口。归根结底他还是无法拒绝冈本的邀请，中岛裕翔突然觉得自己很有自知之明。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他摸了摸自己的嘴唇，没有明显的痛感，也没有明显的伤口，只是嘴角稍微破了一点，似乎在冬天也是常有的事情。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>把自己收拾好后，又深呼吸调整好心情，中岛开门走出客用洗手间。下一秒，他又被冈本拉进自己的房间，强制性地被按在冈本的床上坐下。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>冈本刚才冲了个凉，穿着黑色棉质的背心和浅色运动裤，除了头发上还有点湿漉漉的水渍，全身都擦地干干净净了，身上还散发着沐浴露的香气。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>……有客人在家你洗什么澡啊！虽然这么想着，但是中岛还是很不争气地脸红了。不过也正因如此，他才有时间观察冈本的房间，以及检查自己的生理情况。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>冈本的房间看上去没什么稀奇的，只不过别人家的孩子房间里都有一个大书架，而冈本则是有一个大唱片架。还有不少价格不菲的黑胶唱片，这种有百年历史的东西都能当古董卖了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>中岛假装参观，从而细细观察着房间里的每一个细节，但却一无所获，不过对此中岛也不意外。原来以为冈本只是口风紧，没想到他似乎是真的什么都不清楚。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>冈本圭人的生活太充实也太无忧了，他的生活中似乎就没有烦恼，快活到似乎就不像是活在这个社会中富裕家庭的独子。难道冈本健一就没有未来让儿子继承衣钵的意思吗？不过说实话这样也好，要不然……中岛也无法相信冈本会成为那样。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>搜罗一圈之后冈本还没有回来，但中岛也不敢做更过分的事情了，万一门突然就被打开了呢？所以他就索性跑去洗手间检查伤口了。虽然他知道自己应该没有破相，但他也怕会露出什么马脚。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>回到现在，中岛坐在冈本软绵舒适的床上，因为体重所以导致了床垫下陷比较严重。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>中岛有试图想要借力或者换一个硬一点的地方坐下，不过冈本马上就坐在了自己面前的电脑椅上。也好在冈本没有注意到自己在意的细节，他这才松了口气。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“裕翔，我弹吉他给你听吧。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“嗯。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>中岛点点头，两只手紧紧握着拳头放在大腿上，毫无保留地展现出了紧张。或许是因为刚才的担心，也或许是因为这是他第一次呆在充满冈本的味道的空间里。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>冈本的指尖拨动着古典吉他的琴弦，从第一个音响起的瞬间，中岛就知道他弹的是那首歌——是他们某次站在天台上分享一对耳机的时候，冈本分享的他循环最多次数的那首歌。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然不是第一次听这首歌，也不是第一次听冈本弹吉他，但是中岛觉得这比以往经历过的任何一个第一次都要更特殊。他也不知为何这次会更兴奋，也不明白为何会比之前心跳动地更快。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>中岛的脑子还是一片混乱，但这首歌的歌词提醒了他。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>喜欢……难道我喜欢他？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>中岛自然是对他有好感的，但这份好感代表的是喜欢吗？是自己想的那样的喜欢吗？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他只知道，他会在每天和他分开后，独自回家的路上感到寂寞的时候，希望冈本可以在自己身边陪自己走这段路；每天独自窝在房间里的时候就会想和冈本说话，对方也经常会巧在此时发信息过来问候自己；如果可以的话，他并不想和冈本说再见，即使知道明天还会再见面。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>八乙女曾经告诉过自己，如果有一个人，在你见不到他的时候，他一直住在你的脑海里的话，那或许是你最喜欢的人，和对其他人的喜欢不一样。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他突然意识到，自己也似乎会在某些时刻会对他心动。就像刚才在餐桌边和他对上眼的一瞬间，他无法抑制自己的心跳加速。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>或许那是心跳吧，不过人造人并没有一个所谓的心脏，所以可能是自己臆想出来的一种感觉，但中岛相信这是喜欢一个人而产生的感觉。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这时候中岛突然想到了山田，因为山田也有喜欢的人，而且他在中岛心里是代表着成熟的人——起码他能做到公私分明，工作的时候绝对不会参杂着私人感情。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>而且他在和知念的进展中掌握着主导权，却又能耐得住性子不急功近利，虽然他也暂时还没和对方修成正果。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然山田没有直接命令限制自己在外的感情生活，但是中岛觉得他在不断地用一些绝对的话语暗示自己。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“除了基地里的人，其他人都是敌人。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他的话语中一直透露出这样的信息，他一直在悄悄警告所有人外面是危险的……不过最近他这样的言语确实变少了，或许是因为知念的到来让山田分了心，也或许是他认为中岛已经意识到，所以不用再强调了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>但是，喜欢上了就是喜欢上了，即使知道对方是敌人，中岛还是无法抑制这一刻的感情宣泄。在意识到这件事后，他更加无法控制自己的情感占据自己的大脑，理智逐渐退到边缘。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他知道自己应该遵守和山田的约定，应该在晚饭之前回到基地，但他其实不想那么早就回去。而现在他敢正视自己不想回去的原因了，虽然那是指一个简单的愿望，他只是想和冈本多相处一会儿。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他甚至想忘记任务的存在，只是作为一个朋友和他互相陪伴。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>如果能进一步……中岛垂下眼帘，他不敢奢求。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>自己为什么会喜欢上他呢？那他又是否和自己一样怀有相同的感情呢？中岛觉得一切都变得复杂起来，他一时半会儿想不到一个明确的答案。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>中岛连自己的情感系统成长到什么地步都无法判断。他都是听周围的人说的，什么“中岛今天会自然的笑了”或是“中岛今天跟我道歉了，他可能产生了愧疚感”之类的，自己听到这些话，就会把自己的表现和这些新鲜词汇联系到一起。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>而他的情感系统真的完善了吗？根据山田和有冈的判断，说是已经成熟了，待人接物都和常人无异了。但是人永远都可能会突然面临未知的情绪冲击，有冈说他虽然活了快三十年，偶尔还是会感慨人生的多变。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>或许这对于中岛而言就是未知的情绪冲击，因为没有人在身边指点，所以自己花费了更多的经历去整理其中产生的碎片证据，才能得出一个看似普通的结论。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>即使想通了这件事，中岛还是一时之间不知该如何面对。一是他不确定冈本对自己的感情，二是，他不知道，这样的关系究竟又能持续多久。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他只是一个完成任务的人，先不说山田打算把他安插在这里多久，如果这件事情暴露了，怕是山田会直接把他召回基地，然后直接报废处理。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>或许只是现在这样，保持着亲友的关系，能以这样的形式多过一天，对于现在的中岛而言都是值得珍惜，应该令他满足的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他闭上眼睛，想要全身心投入到音乐当中，希望大脑可以逐渐忘却刚才想起的一切。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. Chapter 52</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>圭人……中岛即使闭上双眼不去看面前的人，大脑却也被这个人占据着，无法再思考其他的问题。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>即便如此，中岛的眼前也只能浮现出对方的笑脸，还有那像是宠溺着自己一样的温柔眼神。这样的眼神，自己似乎在山田看向知念的时候见到过，但是他也不敢肯定，这些说不定都是自己臆想。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>然而此时，随着冈本弹出最后一窜音符，一曲结束。冈本看着自己面前垂下眼帘，沉浸在音乐中，又似乎是在放慢呼吸思考的中岛。</span>
  <span>卷翘的睫毛，高挺的鼻梁，粉嫩的薄唇，</span>
  <span>组成了这张</span>
  <span>静逸清秀的脸庞。他现在这副安逸的样子，对冈本而言，胜似无言的邀请。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“裕翔.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>中岛缓缓睁开双眼眼睛，还没有从刚才的情绪和音乐中缓过来。他能看到冈本缓缓放下吉他缓缓靠近自己，对方热情的眼神对上了自己迷茫的双眼，最后在感觉到自己的嘴唇被冈本的盖住的一刻，中岛的意识也在此刻瞬间清醒。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>原来他的感情和我的一样。中岛整个人一时之间被这种想法带来的兴奋和感动填满，自己的感情也如洪水猛兽一般涌出，积极地回应着对方。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然只是看似笨拙的吻而已，没有任何的技巧可言，唇瓣紧贴在一起，互相吸取着对方身上的气息，但却没有一丝戏谑的意思，两人的真诚可以通过双唇传达给对方。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>突然降临的幸福让中岛不自觉地扬起了微笑，他主动缠绕住冈本的肩膀，拉进了两人的距离感 。冈本不经意间发出了一声表示惊喜的鼻音，随后也伸出手环住了中岛的腰。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>中岛的腰肢很是纤细，没有一丝赘肉，身段又意外地柔软，这样的细节让冈本对这面前的心爱的人更加有了冲动。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这一个吻很长，中岛认为这一刻的幸福就可以代表永恒。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>可惜这是他很快就发现了自己判断是错误的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>下一秒，冈本就加深了这个吻。他轻而易举地撬开了中岛毫无防备的唇瓣和贝齿，带起中岛的舌头在他的口腔里翻滚，同时还吮吸着他娇嫩的唇瓣。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>中岛无疑是受到了惊吓，因为这不对劲，这样的发展也不在他的预想之内。他瞪大了眼睛看着眼前的冈本，对面闭着双眼享受的人，却没有意识到他情绪上的变化。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>在经历了几秒的大脑宕机之后，中岛反应过来一个事实——人的唾液中百分之八十都是水，而他最不能碰的就是水。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>此时，中岛的嘴里多出传来的轻微痛感不断地向大脑求救，再香甜的味道也沾染上了血液的腥气。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>据说初吻像是是青涩酸甜的味道，可是中岛的初吻留下的只有血腥味，而且最终是以疼痛收尾，这让他并不好受。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他的呼吸逐渐变得急促了起来，他想要推开冈本，但是自己却不敢用力，他怕自己控制不了自己的力气而伤害到心爱的人。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>但此时，冈本也终于察觉到了中岛的不对劲，何况自己尝到的血腥味，更让他觉得违和。他立刻松开了手放开中岛，在迷糊的跌跌撞撞中抓住了床头的纸巾盒，抽出纸巾接住吐出嘴里的液体，腥红的颜色乍一看确实令人作呕。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>中岛脸上的红晕逐渐消退，留下惨白的脸色挂在脸上。眼神看上去迷茫且毫无生气，嘴唇也失去了些血色。虽然没有过分失血，但他现在觉得自己很虚弱，或许是因为从激动到刺激的转变，已经让他心力交瘁。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>冈本抬头看着他的时候，他自嘲地笑了笑，泪水在眼眶里打转。逐渐失去血色的嘴唇上明显多出了很多伤口，嘴角缓缓流出一道腥红，顺着脖子缓缓流下粘在了雪白的校服衬衫上。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>冈本从未见过这样的景象，他一时之间也不知道自己是什么情绪。要说惊吓也是有的，但从刚才开始他就已经在缓解这份冲击了，现在看到他这副样子并不意外。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>或许他能体会到更多的是悲伤，面前这位自己喜欢的人，在此时此刻看上去更像是个怪物。但他双眼空洞的样子更多地体现出了他的无奈和绝望，或许他也不是故意这样的，但他却对此无力挽回。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>冈本更加确定了自己对他的感情是坚定的，是对以往任何人都不同的。此时此刻，他想到的不是要逃跑，而是想给他一个拥抱，将他拥入怀中安慰他。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>如果自己能保护他就好了，但是自己似乎做不到。他除了身世背景之外，是一个普通到不能更普通的人，中岛在所有事情上都显得比自己更加优秀。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>或许只有此时，自己才能给中岛安全感，才让自己觉得有能力去保护他。虽然不知道中岛会不会排斥自己，但是他也不能放任对方再继续这样堕落下去。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他需要疗伤，无论是生理上和心理上的，而冈本也愿意尽自己所能去帮助他。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“裕翔……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>冈本刚抱住中岛的肩膀就被他推开，跌坐在了地上。没想到中岛的力气竟然这么大，随手一推就把自己甩开了，平时都不吃午饭的他，是怎么长出这种力气的？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>然后他看到中岛捂着嘴，急匆匆地跑出了房门。冈本理解中岛想要尽快逃离这个地方，他不想让任何人看到他这副失态的恐怖模样。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>冈本跟不上他，追到门口的时候，中岛已经消失在了夜色中。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“怎么了？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>背后传来了母亲的声音，冈本缓过神来。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“没事，我们刚刚吵架了。我晚点跟他道歉。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>或许中岛此时更需要的是一个人静一静，还是晚一点给对方发条短信问问情况吧。实在不行他们周一还是会见到的，只要中岛没有严重到不愿意来上学。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>冈本突然有些后悔自己的冲动，似乎是他的冲动破坏了这个宁静的夜晚。不过值得庆幸的是，中岛似乎并不讨厌自己这样。如果往好的方向想，或许他也是喜欢自己的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过，中岛裕翔，你到底还有多少事是瞒着我的……</span>
</p><p>
  <span>你到底是谁？你为什么会出现在我的世界里？你的身体又为什么会……</span>
</p><p>
  <span>冷静下来的冈本顿时产生了很多问题，他想要知道答案却又只能憋在心里。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“圭人，你过来一下，我有话对你说。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“……好的父亲。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>或许父亲允许自己带中岛回家，不是因为相信他，而是因为怀疑他。果然是自己想的太简单了，如果父亲早就对中岛起了疑心，或许早就开始着手开始调查他了。说不定他已经知道了那些问题的答案。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>如果是这样的话，冈本似乎对这些问题的答案已经无所谓了。他也不知道自己是否还有机会和中岛见面，父亲永远都比自己想得更远，都会更早一步下手。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>如果能让这一切都重来，冈本会选择更加主动去了解中岛，这样才能在关键的时候保护他。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他知道，他还是会在中岛来到班级里的第一天，就被这样白净单纯模样的男孩吸引。他还是会主动邀请他和自己一起学习，还是会找借口接近中岛，无论原因和目的是什么。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>即使知道中岛没有自己想象中的那么完美，但自己还是会愿意和他做朋友，还是会和他在下课的时候黏在一起，还是会想和他分享自己的一切，甚至还对他产生了更强烈的保护欲。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这是他第一次被情感冲昏头脑，让自己在处理中岛和他相关的事情的时候无法理智。即使父亲可能会让自己和中岛断绝来往，但他做不到完全服从父亲的命令。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>如果我们生活在另一个和平年代，没有压抑的条条框框，也没有需要互相猜忌的身份差别，或许这一切都会不一样。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我可以原谅你对我有所隐瞒，但是我无法原谅这个世界把我们分开。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>裕翔，我还能再见到你吗？</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. Chapter 53</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>山田在摔门离开活动室后，直径回到了自己的实验室。他当然还在生中岛的气，但相比愤怒而言，此刻他的心占据更多的情绪是焦虑。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他在白到反光的混合材质地板上来回踱步，清脆的脚步声发出的频率越来越急促。或许听着这样的声音反而更难以平静下来，山田索性停下了脚步，在原地左右晃动，边深呼吸边甩动着双手。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>中岛这家伙走的时候答应了晚饭前会回来，原先只需要这一点就足以让山田炸毛。但他相比这一点而言更在意的是，中岛居然让知念一个人回基地。要知道知念身上什么装备都没有，虽然他的防御力很高，但这不代表他的战斗力和中岛是一样的。因此山田认为不能让知念在外独自一人，而且万一坏人耍阴招的话，单纯的知念肯定是没办法对付的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>或许是因为自己没有和中岛单独说明过这一点，所以他以为知念和他的能力是一样的。不过排除这一点，也不能让没有地图和电子设备的知念一个人回家啊！他要是走丢了怎么办？发动全体人员出门找他？自己倒还是愿意为了知念而冒险的，有冈可能不会愿意，毕竟他们万一被抓到，就永远都回不来了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过好在知念已经顺利回到了基地，虽然自己相信以知念的聪明才智，但仔细想想还是会有后怕。山田还是在心里暗暗记下了这件事，等以后找机会跟中岛算账。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田现在倒是非常担心中岛，也不是说他担心中岛会在回家的路上遇到危险，而是另一件事，也是另一种潜在的危险。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他下午看了知念传回来的照片和信息，虽然本身看上去并没有任何过激的场面，但是山田的直觉告诉他，这两个人目前的关系不简单。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他可以看得出中岛和冈本之间的眼神和接触与他人不同，如果用自己在情感方面的表现来解读，山田可以确定他们之间可能互相有好感。但至于有没有互通心意，他也无从得知。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>如果只是冈本单方面对中岛产生了好感，那倒不如说是一种便利，因为中岛就可以借此机会获取更多的情报。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>但问题是中岛也陷进去了，山田没有想到他也是如此，不过他也不是没有预见过类似的情境。中岛是个优柔寡断的人，这也决定了他做不到公私分明，说不定在未来的一天，他会为了个人利益而背叛自己。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>如果结局是这样，山田也认了。他在制造所有人的时候就应该意识到，如果每个人有自己独立的个性和思想，那对于情感的独特理解和发展也将随之而来的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>或许在知道中岛是这样性格的前提下，还是决定让他执行任务的山田，才是这一切的始作俑者，才是这个罪人。想到这里，山田开始感觉到自己有些胸闷，心里也是五味杂陈。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>当然他能想到的原因还不止这些，还包括……</span>
</p><p>
  <span>就在此时，伴随着一阵风铃声，实验室的门被开启，站在门口的人正是刚才吃饱喝足了的有冈。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我来看看你。”有冈叼着棒棒糖走进来，身后的门又自动关上，“怎么？因为不是知念而失望了？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“不会，我哪有心思在乎这些。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田知道有冈是在故意开玩笑。再说，他其实并不想让知念看到自己现在这副焦虑的样子，而且自己现在心里想的事情，又不适合和知念说。即使看到知念出现在自己面前，可能也无法排解心里的问题。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那就好。不过知念其实很担心你，他是想来看你的，但我和小慧安排他洗碗了，所以我就替他转达一下他的心情。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈拉了两把椅子，一把自己坐下后趴在椅背上，另一把丢到山田面前，示意他坐下。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田突然觉得好受了一些，或许是因为知道知念还是惦记着自己的，适才还压在心底的愉悦直接冒了出来。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他调整了一下自己的状态后坐下，有冈丢给他一根草莓味的棒棒糖，山田在身材和没吃饭之间纠结了一下，最后还是拆开了包装塞进嘴里。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我猜，我们俩想到一块去了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“呵，那你还吃得下饭。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“当然可以，我没什么责任感。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田的牙齿故意磨了一下嘴里的硬糖，发出了奇怪的声音，挑眉瞪了一眼有冈。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“中岛没有遵守时间，以及知念自己回来这件事我们就先抛开不谈，但这个仇我先记下了。”山田无视着眼前有冈的朝自己抛来的白眼，继续说到，“但是我觉得他和冈本圭人的关系并不简单。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“嗯，我也这么觉得。”有冈抓了抓自己的头发，“从知念发回来的照片和他在一线捕捉到的消息来看，中岛和冈本走得比我们想象中还要近。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“其实不用看侑李的信息，中岛因为要去和冈本打球就想翘班这件事，本身就不太对劲。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你别带着个人感情去解读他的行为了。他可能只是想去试试套情报，我们没有必要过分解读。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈只有充当山田的军师时才会这样反驳山田的想法，更何况目前的论题正好在他的专业知识范围内。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田挑眉，他可不敢苟同有冈的意见，毕竟他已经几乎认定他的猜测，而这时他用来证明自己的猜想的一部分。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我现在最怕就是……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你是怕他喜欢冈本。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈总是能把这种大事，以一种轻松的口吻说出来，像是唯恐天下不乱一样，或许这就是他说自己没有责任感的意思。山田无奈地叹着气点点头：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“要是这真的发生了，我实在是不放心再把他放出去了。他本身也是个没有城府的人，万一做任务做到最后把自己赔进去了，我们也都得不偿失。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“但目前这都是我们的猜测，说不定中岛没有这样的心思。而且他要是能做到公私分明呢？我们也就不用瞎担心了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“呵，既然你都和我想到一起去了， 刚才说出来这话你自己信吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈语塞，他们毕竟是朝夕相处，住在同一屋檐下的人。中岛是一个什么样的人，没有人比他们自己更清楚了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那……那只能说，我们得做最坏的准备。”有冈看了一眼山田，对方还是一副心事重重的样子，便将话锋转移到了另一面，“但事情不一定会往最坏的方向发展，我们现在发现的早，而且我相信中岛也是分得清……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“有冈……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田突然打断有冈的发言，有冈抬起头来注视着他，这才看到他眼中的难过和愧疚。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你说我是不是……从一开始就做错了，我就不应该把中岛裕翔设计成这样。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈心里一惊，虽然也不是没想过山田会产生这样的情绪，但没想到他还是会把这次造成意外的原因都归结在自己身上。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他知道山田指的是什么。其实一开始在设计中岛裕翔这个人的时候，就决定了会派他去做现在进行的这桩任务。所以除了技术上的革新以外，山田也在其他方面下了不少功夫。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他在情感系统里添加了一部分的固定程序，像是中岛在外活泼开朗和人来疯的性格，这些细节的始作俑者正是山田，因为像是这样的性格交际起来更方便。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不仅如此，中岛之所以会和冈本在兴趣上一拍即合，这也少不了山田和有冈的诱导。山田事先调查过冈本圭人，对他的生活习惯以及兴趣爱好都了如指掌。所以在为中岛准备的基础知识里，含有大量和冈本兴趣相关的内容。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>中岛醒来之后，有冈也试图诱导他对音乐和运动的兴趣，包括带他一起玩相关的游戏等。所以中岛才能对冈本的兴趣回应地恰到好处，冈本也才会像找到灵魂伴侣一样和他亲近。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>甚至冈本会喜欢上中岛，山田都不会意外，毕竟他是自己为这个计划量身打造的人。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过中岛呢？他对此毫不知情。在他心中，或许这一切就是水到渠成的缘分。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈也能理解，如果世界上有一位和自己那么合拍的人，即使对方和自己不是一个阵营的人，也无法避免和对方产生更加深厚的情谊。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>或许当初没有和中岛说清楚是一个错误的选择，但事到如今又没有必要再拘泥于此。毕竟事情已经发生了，与其后悔不如考虑一下未来的发展。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那我不仅没有阻止你，还参与了你的计划，我也是有错的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田听了有冈的回答之后差点笑出声来，他知道自己在难过的时候想听什么。除了知念有对自己而言绝对的治愈力以外，就只有有冈可以帮助他控制情绪了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你啊，说好的没有责任感呢？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“和你比确实差点。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田开玩笑地朝他挥了一下拳头，对方也夸张地闪躲着，气氛一下就变得比刚才愉快了起来。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你先别想那么多，等他回来再说吧。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“嗯。”山田咬碎了嘴里快化完的硬糖，“只要没有引起什么大问题，我还是会让他继续执行这个任务，我们自己做好心理准备和备用计划就行。所以这个月的晚上，可能要你跑几次实验室开会了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈点头。他也明白山田是不想惊动他人，而自己也是他目前唯一能帮他解决这个问题的人。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>此时山田的心里已经释然了，既然没有办法逆转现在的局面，就先顺其自然，做好迎来最坏结局的打算就好。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. Chapter 54</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>中岛狼狈地走在深夜的道路上，还好这个时间没什么人，否则以他一副失魂落魄的状态，一定会吸引一大批群众的围观。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他下意识地用围巾围住了自己的口鼻处，把伤口和血挡住。起码这样自己看上去就像是人了，而不是僵尸或者食人魔。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>嘴里的伤口已经在愈合地差不多了，只是相对平时而言，大量的出血又导致了一些新伤口的产生。中岛只能将随身带的纸巾赛在嘴里堵住伤口，防止继续扩撒。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>或许这就是冈本健一设下的鸿门宴，或许自己早就已经暴露了，是自己低估了对手的实力，也不知道这一切冈本圭人知道多少。即使这样，中岛还是相信冈本圭人之前并不知情，难道他炙热的眼神和认真的亲吻也是在计划之内的吗？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>只不过这次，自己是真的把他吓到了吧。看到自己现在这副样子，一般人都会被吓得不轻。冈本相对而言已经显得比较沉稳了，也不知道是因为心理素质过于强大，还是他没有意识到这件事的严重性。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>中岛还在思考下周一能怎么和冈本解释这些。说自己得了不治之症？虽然本身不会死，但是沾到水就会死掉的那种。也不知道冈本会不会相信这种听上去特别反人类的事情，不过之前无论自己说什么，他都是会相信会接受的样子。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过也无论自己心理想了多少个理由，再次见到冈本的时候，他都不确定自己是否可静下心来解释这一切，也不知道对方还愿不愿意去听。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>而且再怎么解释，或许两情相悦的魔法，已经再也不可能发生。一切都回不去了，回不到最初平静美好的样子了。中岛有点后悔今晚接受冈本的邀请，如果自己没有在优柔寡断的时候冲动地选择冒险，这一切都不会发生了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过有弊也有利，起码他确认了自己对冈本的感情，也确认了冈本对自己的感情。只不过他对自己的感情，或许就要至于今日了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这到底算不算是失恋呢？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>想到这里，中岛自嘲地笑了笑。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>可明明就还没开始，对吧？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>夜晚的寒冷出乎了中岛的预料之外，毕竟这几个月来。他都是在天黑之前回家的，所以对此毫无防备。他吸了吸鼻子，低下头搓了搓手，嘴里哈着气，又加快了脚步试图温暖身体。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>刚才低下头的时候，眼泪也没有止住重力的拖拽，豆大的泪滴快速滴落在手背。即便他快速将其甩掉，也还是留下了像是被烟烫到一样的红点。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他知道自己不能哭，如果他没有忍住眼泪落下，脸上就会留下深深的两道血痕。别说路人， 估计野猫看到了也会被吓跑。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>中岛有时候会觉得，山田是故意给他设置了怕水的属性，这样才能给他不能他轻易流泪的理由，才能逼他坚强起来。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>可是自己就是这么软弱的一个人，这样性格是谁都改变不了的。如果山田当初把自己制造成一个坚强的人就好了，虽然他可能也没有决定人造人性格的能力。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>手机已经没电了，也不知道冈本有没有试图找自己。不过更重要的是，他走到现在已经没有了时间的概念。他碰巧瞄了一眼路边的钟，果不其然已经过了九点的门禁时间。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>那一刻他陷入了深深的绝望。他知道自己回不去了，山田凉介这个翻书比翻脸还快的人，是不会给自己解释和辩解的机会的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>更何况自己又有什么好解释的呢？对所谓的“任务对象”动了真感情，是自己失职没有做到公私分明，山田一旦认真追究起来，他也还是百口莫辩。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>中岛可以感觉到自己的眼泪在瞬间迸发，豆大的泪珠划过脸庞，像是被腐蚀一样留下了两道痕迹。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>很疼，中岛从未感受到这样的疼痛感，像是从全身上下各个角落向他袭来一样，让他透不过气。他知道这或许是心理原因造成的，但他却无法让自己冷静下来消化这份痛苦。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>都怪自己的一己私欲，和无法拒绝的柔弱个性，导致他回不去了，无论是冈本的温柔或者是基地都再也回不去了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>可是自己又能去哪儿呢？自己没有地方可以去。他只记得回去的这条路，这个年代也没有可以过夜的网咖了，毕竟保护区里也不存在无处可归的人。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>还是先往回走吧，最多就在外面过一夜，等天亮后再偷偷回去，之后再听从山田的裁决。当然如果途中有人出来把自己救回去，那就是运气爆棚了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不知不觉中，中岛已经走到了基地入口——也就是一个井盖的附近。过了门禁时间，那扇门只能从里面打开，外面的电子锁已经断电，自己是进不去的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>中岛挑了一个离那里比较近的地标，也就是树根扎在基地里的那两个树的其中一棵树，坐在树荫底下叹了口气，他需要休息和防空来让自己喘一口气。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>平心而论，今夜的月色很美，足以吸引中岛所有的注意力，任由他盯着发呆，但却无法帮助他忘却心中的烦恼。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>月亮看上去是那么的平静通透，如果它也有情绪和思想，那它应该是永远都没有烦恼的。这样真好，也真令人羡慕，中岛在心里嘀咕着，他现在不敢开口，怕是嘴角的伤口又要裂开。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>中岛觉得自己稍微缓过来了一些，深呼吸之后把脸埋在双臂和膝盖中。他的脸已经冻僵了，所以这样能让他在寒冬中感到更加舒适。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他觉得自己今天经历了太多，从单纯的快乐再到进入意外的进展，又经历了从大喜的山顶跌落到大悲的悬崖下。而且大喜到大悲可能都没有超过三分钟，这样频繁的刺激让他产生了过度的疲劳。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>中岛闭上眼睛，在一那片黑暗中产生了一种迷失的感觉。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>脑海里浮现出的还是一切和冈本有关的事。从初次见面到慢慢熟悉对方，聊着相同的兴趣听着同样的歌，还有今天经历的比赛，一起吃的文字烧，他在餐桌上帮自己解围，还有他弹奏的那首歌……</span>
</p><p>
  <span>只不过这首歌，现在听来每一个音符都像利刃，一刀刀刮在了中岛的心上。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>但中岛已经不在意这些了，他的眼前又浮现出了冈本的笑容。他张开双臂，仿佛是在欢迎中岛接受他的怀抱。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>冈本的怀抱一定很温暖……中岛突然没有力气再去思考，意识也逐渐模糊了起来。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>或许之前的回忆就是所谓的走马灯吧。如果有机会中岛一定要告诉山田，希望可以他给自己加强一下保暖的能力。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. Chapter 55</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>我抬起头瞄了一眼墙上的钟，已经过了九点，也就是所谓的门禁时间。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>可是中岛还是没有回来，我刚才已经出去饶了一圈，还是没有见到他的身影。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>说实话我真的很担心中岛的安危，甚至急躁到看不进书……虽然我本来在晚上就会因为吃饱犯困而看不进书。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过按照他们说的，过了门禁的时间后，门是可以从里面打开的，但是从外面就不能打开了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>再三犹豫之下，我决定去门口那边蹲点，听到有动静就去开门。我今早可是看中岛演示过开门方法的的，只需要在键盘上输入山田凉介的生日八位码，也就是21370509，锁就会随着一声提示音解开，就能打开门了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>顺便提醒一下你们，从生理年龄上来看，山田凉介已经26岁了，而我才两个月大。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我爬下床后随手套上外套，轻手轻脚地拉开门走出房门，山田大概是不在自己的房间里，不过他的房门每天都是关着的，自然也听不到房间外的声音。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>为了节能，走廊上的灯都已经调暗了，虽然室内恒温没有变，但削弱的灯光却会让我感到阵阵凉意。或许是因为我太紧张了，只能不断地提醒自己不要想太多，来让自己放松下来。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>快走到门口的时候，我发现了两个并排蜷缩在地上的人影，不过因为灯光有限所以看不清。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>等我再凑近一点时才能看清那两人的样貌，分别是有冈大贵和八乙女光，蹲着凑在一个装满零食的袋子边上。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“哟！知……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“嘘！被山田发现了当心他把你大卸八块！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>八乙女突然伸手，阻挡了一波有冈的超大音量朝我袭来。被捂着嘴的有冈发出了闷闷的抗议声，就在差点被闷死之前，八乙女松开了手。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过相比他俩的打闹，我倒是更好奇他俩在这里干嘛。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“所以为什么你们在这儿？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“原因和你一样。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>八乙女往有冈的那边挤了挤，示意我坐在他边上，然后递给我一盒化了一半的冰激凌。八乙女手里的那盒还剩一半，有冈手里的盒子早就空了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“小光，我赌两毛那俩人应该不会来了，所以我把他们俩的那份……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“把山酱那份吃掉，小慧那份过会儿塞冰箱吧。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>看来他们真的和我想的一样，计划坐在这里等中岛回来。而且他俩在这边应该已经等了有一会儿了，毕竟除了冰激凌以外，还准备了成堆的膨化零食和巧克力。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>而且似乎他们还在怨念着，刚才山田不让他们动筷子这件事，所以才说要把他的那份吃掉，这让我又感觉到他们真是幼稚到了极点。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我揭开冰激凌盒的盖子，搅了一下盒里化了一半的香草冰激凌，往嘴里送了一口。在暖气底下吃冰激凌的奇怪感觉是很容易让人上瘾的，所以据说我们在冬季消耗的冰激凌是夏季的两倍。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我们也就这么边吃边聊，主要目的还是为了打发时间，顺便坐在门口等着中岛回家。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“知念啊，你知道么？自打你出生之后，山田那家伙脾气就已经好很多了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈不知道什么时候已经啃完了第二盒冰激凌，这个人果然从吃饭的速度上再到量上，都是我的能力范围内无法达到的。不过他刚刚说……</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“诶？！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我差点被刚吞下去的薯片给噎到。让我们一起回忆一下：山田第一天举着刀，今天又捏碎一个玻璃杯。平时沉默寡言，发起脾气来如暴风袭来的山田凉介，现在已经算是”好多了”的表现？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“嗯嗯！”八乙女狂点头表示赞同，“以前他真的是大魔王那种啊！整天散发着‘生人勿近’的气氛，然后一生气就容易摔东西，搞得我们这里像是不怀好心的儿童福利院一样。虽然你可能觉得他现在也和我形容的差不多，但他之前发脾气的频率比现在更高，所以基地里隔三差五就会有紧张的气氛。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“……真的假的？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然不是很理解八乙女超出我想象的比描述，不过听起来句句属实。或许就像他说的那样，山田那家伙虽然现在也冷冰冰的，但起码他在我看来还会有温暖的一面。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“真的。”有冈拆开另一包零食，趁山田不在他终于可以偷偷吐槽他了，“我也算是看着他长大了，他以前多乖巧多可爱的一个人啊！受了刺激后就变成现在这样了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“噗……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我实在是有点想象不出山田还会有可爱乖巧的样子，或许下次和这俩人聊天的时候还是不要吃东西的比较好。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然我很好奇那样的山田会使什么样的，但鉴于平时最八卦的八乙女光，此刻都没有开口问有冈，我还是决定忍一忍，不要暴露自己其实很感兴趣的事实。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过他是受了什么刺激呢？是他告诉我的发现自己是克隆人的这件事吗？如果换做是的话我也多少会怀疑人生，也会感觉自己和这个世界格格不入的，所以我似乎也能理解他会变成这样。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>或许他有些时候冷漠或是暴躁，只是因为他的内心是一个孤独的人。不，准确地来说是一个孤独的孩子，就像是独自生活在612星球上的小王子一样。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他很重视和中岛的约定，无论是今天的还是以往的，他希望中岛也重视他们之间的约定，所以才会定下看似既有些过分，又过于幼稚的“违规惩罚”。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我猜他心里其实是不想让这些事情发生的，但如果要发生，还是自己主动提出来会舒服一点，这样别扭的感觉就很像山田在我心中两极分化的印象。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这可是我在房间里看不进书发呆的时候，想了好久才得出来的结论。山田似乎在我心中永远都不可能成为一个坏人，或许是因为他一开始对我太好，而导致我对他有所偏袒。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>但如果他是孤独星球上的小王子，那我愿意成为他身边唯一的玫瑰。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>嗯？这可不是结论的一部分，而是我刚刚才想到的。而且没有读过原著的我其实不知道玫瑰和小王子是什么关系，只是基础知识里说他们渡过了漫长的陪伴而已。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“所以知念，你可是我们的大救星啊！要不然我们早就被冻死了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“呵……呵呵……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我嘴角挂着尴尬的笑容，毕竟我可不是专门来救你们的，再说我哪儿知道我有这种功效。难道是山田特意把我制造出来，专门用来治愈他的？倒也不是没有这个可能。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我告诉你哦，山田小时候……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈刚开了个新话题的头，还是我感兴趣的那种。就在此时，我们上方的地面传来了明显的撞击声。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>56. Chapter 56</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>突如其来的声音把我们三都吓了一跳。我也就只是抖了一下而已，不过他们俩倒是吓得不轻，都抱成一团了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“是中岛么？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我努力地凑近门板想要听到上面的动静，不过我确实太矮了，即使站起来也不能听清，但也有可能是上面已经没动静了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“这个点在这附近晃荡的应该也就只可能是我们的人了吧？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈也凑过来听，不过他的身高和我半斤八两，估计听到的也和我的差不多。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“当然还有可能是条子。如果我们伸脑袋出去的话，会被误认为是在偷井盖吧？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我点了点头，他这话说的得没错，不过此刻我们三人默契地选择沉默，更加确认了头顶已经没有传来动静的事实。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“没动静了？那就是条子了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>八乙女拍了拍身上并不存在的灰，拿起一包零食准备坐下来继续吃，却被有冈拦了下来。我和有冈却还站在原地，因为我们并不同意八乙女的观点。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“等一……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈有些过于激动，不小心调大了自己的音量，好在我眼疾手快用手捂住他的嘴，然后我在他一阵不满的挣扎声中，接着说出他想说的话：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“刚刚声音是在树那边停止的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>八乙女愣了一会儿，似乎经过我们的这番提醒，让我们三个人又想到一起去了。如果只是一个路人，原本这个点在这附近晃悠的人就少，又碰巧选在那颗树下休息的几率实在是太小了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>看来发出那阵声音的必定是中岛无误。他可能也知道自己过了门禁，所以不打算尝试直接开门，最终选择就在附近休息的可能性非常大。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈此时已经爬上梯子按下了密码，传来了门锁解禁的提示音，用力拉下了那一道门……</span>
</p><p>
  <span>然而等待着我们的却是一个意想不到的“惊喜”。或许是因为过了门禁，外面又多了一道门，材质和刚才被我们打开的差不多，只不过还是被锁住的状态。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>真不愧是山田凉介，想得如此周到，实在是令在下佩服。这一层防护措施此时此刻在我们心里毫无意义，甚至还有一丝雪上加霜的意思。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我就说井盖往里拉违背社会道德伦理嘛，没想到是因为还有一道门。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈叹气，刚才他也没有多用力就拉开了门，本来还以为锻炼有所成效，没想到是因为门更轻了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那怎么办？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我看着八乙女，他摸着下巴仔细端详着井盖，似乎是在帮忙想办法。不过素日就没有接触过材料和制造这一块的他，只能凭着自己的感觉来推测。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“这扇门的配置和刚才的应该一样，所以输入八位密码就能开了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你思考了几分钟就给了我这样的答案？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈已经管不了控制音量这件事了，甚至产生了想砸门的冲动。反正他的声音再大，只要山田还是在房间里的，就是听不见的。眼看着他们都有些上火的样子，我立马站出来扯开话题：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“不过即使知道了这点，设置相同密码的概率很小吧？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我也觉得，他要做一定会做得完美，设置两个密码一样的门不是他的风格。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈也点头赞同八乙女的话，他是最清楚山田凉介这个人不会做无用功这一点的，在场的三个人都在这一点上达成了一致。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>正在我们愁于如何破解密码的时候，走廊里传来的越来越清晰脚步声……</span>
</p><p>
  <span>难道是山田？我们三个立马蹲下，一起往黑暗的角落里钻，心里盘算着如何编聚在这里的理由。我觉得如果说我们在野餐的话，他应该会相信的吧？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>就在此时，脚步声顿时停止，那个人似乎停在了我们面前。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>但是我们三个人蜷缩在一起，而且都完全不敢抬头，有冈嘴里还嘟囔着：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“要死了要死了要死了……”。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【死什么死！不要随便把死挂在嘴边！】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我和有冈有默契地猛地抬起头，发现面前的人是伊野尾，而且只有他一个人之后，立马松了口气。我拍了拍双手抱头的八乙女，他也解除防御，把脑袋探了出来，一脸无辜地看着眼前的伊野尾。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“小慧！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>你们不用想也知道，是有冈大贵又找到机会扑向了伊野尾，抱着他这个人形抱枕蹭来蹭去。我和八乙女已经习惯性地开始无视他们，但出于剧情推进还是得和大家提一下。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【让开。】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>伊野尾把有冈从身上扒下来，然后推到八乙女身上。八乙女接住的时候还往后踉跄了几步，之后又一脸嫌弃地把他丢到一边。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“话说，小慧你来干嘛？”八乙女打量着他，一眼就看到了他拎着的工具箱，“难道是来帮我们开锁的？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【要不然呢？笨蛋。】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这么想着的小慧点了点头，对着八乙女露出了善良的微笑。在我看来这就是世界上最强的演技，难道说伊野尾的面部神经是和情感是分开来成长的？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>说时迟那时快，伊野尾二话不说地爬上了梯子，抬起头面对着电子门，先是伸手确认了一下门的材质和结构，然后从工具箱里拿出解锁器和自己的随身电脑连接上，再固定在门内的键盘锁上。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【果然……这和第一扇门从内到外的构造都是一样的。我就知道这家伙现在离不开“伊野尾制造”以外的产品。】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“诶？小慧你好厉害！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【一般一般，只是擅长处理这类东西罢了。】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>在有冈对着伊野尾发射星星眼的时候，我在一旁和八乙女解释刚刚发生了什么。不过有冈这人还真是双标，伊野尾说的话明明和八乙女在三分钟前说的话，本质上都是差不多的信息，但有冈对二人的反应完全不同。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>好在伊野尾根本不怎么理会有冈，也好在八乙根本意识不到这一点。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>伊野尾拉着梯子边缘轻巧地转了个身，面对着我们坐在了其中一根杠上，脚勾着下面的另外两根高度不同的杠上，随后保持住了平衡松开手，从工具箱里拿出电脑架在腿上。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我算是看呆了，没想到伊野尾平时看上去瘦弱无力，原来是像猫一样会轻功的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>伊野尾快速地敲击着键盘，投影也随之开始工作，把他输入的语句逐渐传达给我们。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“不过有一个问题，我不知道他是什么时候把这个备用门也用上的，而且还用到了库存里的一块电磁铁。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“到了门禁时间，电磁铁就会自动断电，原本的一扇门就自动分成两层。内层是你们已经打开的这扇门，每次关上是会自动上锁的，所以本身这样就已经足够安全了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“外层则是加上了定时上锁功能，直到被人从门内输入密码之后才能解除——这么说来，每天一口气拉开两扇铁门的中岛裕翔，力气大到惊人。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我们三个点了点头，表示听懂了这段听上去很复杂的构造说明。但是有冈对着伊野尾不断投放着崇拜的眼神，感觉把我们三个人的平均智商往下拉了好几个百分点。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“小慧，你知道密码吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我的话音刚落，他就立马摇头，再次敲起了键盘。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我是刚才整理文件的时候，不知怎么就突然想到了这一点。所以查了一下仓库，果不其然，原来当做的备用的那份不见了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我们三个人此刻的都是一副惊叹的表情。他俩可能在惊叹伊野尾的思维有多缜密，而我确实在惊叹，如果伊野尾说的属实，那他可能也是有直觉的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>或许有机会的话，我也应该去伊野尾的实验室参观一下，顺便和他探讨这个问题。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0057"><h2>57. Chapter 57</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“我要开始解码了，稍等我几分钟。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>伊野尾敲下这句话后就关闭了对话框，又敲入一串乱码，打开了另外一个全是编码的软件，突然开始快速输入许多我们都看不懂和不能理解的字符。随着屏幕滚动速度越来越快，我们也逐渐开始看不清深灰色屏幕上闪过的字符是什么。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>在这几分钟内，我们也没有闲着，一边忙着给伊野尾鼓掌，一边努力让有冈恢复神智。我看他那副样子是真的看入迷了，比我当初看山田翻资料入迷的样子还夸张。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【搞定。】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>伊野尾按下最后的回车键，然后从梯子上纵身跃下，把电脑举在我们面前。那些意义不明的字符逐渐消失，屏幕上只留下了薄荷绿色的一串八位数字。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【把这个输进去。】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我点了点头，多亏了山田平时的教育，我瞬间就可以记住这串字符。然后我爬上梯子来到门前，抬头对着数字键盘按下刚才记住的数字。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“2137……1130，搞定！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>然后按下确认键，随着“嘀嘀”一阵声音，门朝内侧弹了出来。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>门打开了！</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我立马向下拉开了这扇门，伸出头去环视一周，终于在附近的树下，看到了低着脑袋，并且在寒风中一动不动的中岛裕翔。他似乎对我们发出的动静毫无反应，这让我产生了不祥的预感。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“中岛！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我立马跳了出去，同时呼唤着他的名字，跑到他面前蹲下，抱着他的身子晃了晃。他没有抬头，我便晃得更用力了，并且一直在呼唤他的名字，迫切地希望他可以回应。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈和也紧接着我跳了出来，伊野尾也从里面慢慢翻了出来，一前一后跑过来围着他。但是八乙女实在是不敢从里面出来，估计刚才开门的时候，他就已经逃走了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我们要谅解一下，八乙女是容易被感染的体质，估计过会儿回自己房间之后一定会洗很多遍澡。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>就在有冈差点想强制上手检查他的身体情况之时，中岛微微抬起头，刘海几乎挡住了他整张脸，有气无力地发出了发出了非常小的声音。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“嗯……我在。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“太好了！你没事！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>中岛点了点头，却没有想抬头的意思，反而越陷越深，又把头埋到了手臂中。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不只是我，有冈和伊野尾似乎也感觉到了他的不对劲。虽然我也能猜到一些端倪，但此时却是不适合问这些。离他最远的伊野尾先在心里给我下来命令：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【知念你先站起来，让我来。】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我按照他的意思站起来，给他让出位置。伊野尾在中岛面前蹲下后，做出的第一个动作就是，先拉着他的头发强制把他的头抬起来。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>然后……然后我看到了我至今为止觉得最恐怖，最恶心的一幕，害得我险些叫出声来。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>那张脸是中岛裕翔没错，但是眼睛下面有两道明显凹下去的血红凹槽——抱歉我实在找不到更适合的词语来形容。同时，他惨白脸上其他区域也有不少深浅不一的受伤痕迹，有些还在流血，然而血液又在创造新的伤痕，进行着吞噬生命的恶性循环。仔细看的话还能发现嘴唇上也有的裂痕和伤口，嘴角不仅有裂痕，还有被抹去的血迹的残留。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>看伊野尾的表情，他应该也是被吓得不轻，毕竟这是我们见到中岛伤势最严重的一词。而这时候反倒是有冈显得淡定了不少，估计是在制造我们的时候已经看习惯了这类场景。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>中岛面无表情，双眼无神，和早上元气满满的样子相比，现在的他透出一种沧桑和可悲的气息。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>即便他的模样看上去再可怕，但我的心中的恐惧早就被同情和难受占据，不过因为不知道具体发生了什么，一时之间也不知道该怎么安慰他比较好。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他看上去经历了很多令他难过的事，这些应该都发生在我离开后，我也再次因为没有早点劝住他而感到后悔。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我想问他发生了什么，但问题哽在了喉中没问出口。那两人也和我一样没有开口，或许这时候选择沉默是最温柔的安慰方式。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>此时，有冈主动地把他扶起来，我们也立马伸手帮忙，毕竟中岛这一台“战斗机”可真的不是一般的沉，光靠有冈一个人根本无法搬动。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我们费了一番功夫，联手合作把他搬回了进基地后，我顺手关上门，再拉了拉确定是否上了锁，然后又撑起了中岛的左半边，继续手上的搬运工作。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>八乙女跑走前还收拾了刚才我们留下的零食残局，也不知道他现在怎么样了，有没有受伤。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>伊野尾把电脑收起来，收拾好工具箱，跟在我们后面几米的距离。我和有冈决定还是先把他带去实验室，起码先要控制住中岛流血的情况，以防万一还需要其他工具来维持他的生命体征。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【呐，知念。】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>伊野尾在心里叫住我，但我却没办法停下脚步或是回头。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“嗯？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【你知道外门那串密码的意思么？】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“哈？你这问的也太突然了。是脑经急转弯吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“21371130”，如果联系上另一个密码“21370509”的话，可以确定前四位是一样的。另一个密码是山田的生日，那这么看来1130……</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“1130难道不是我的生日吗？难不成有其他意思？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【嗯，你的生日确实是1130没错，有没有其他意思我就不清楚了。】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“但是假如前四位是年份的话，不是太过于遥远了么？那是和山田的生日在同一年诶……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“知念，你那边快掉下去了，往上抬一下。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>耳边突然传来了有冈的声音，不知道是不是我的错觉，他似乎突然变得严肃起来，或许他的心情也不太好。不过中岛确实一直再往我这边滑，要不是有冈提醒，说不定他真的会掉下去。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我能想象得到背后的伊野尾撅起了嘴，一脸埋怨地看着有冈的样子，但他还是会选择理解现在的氛围而选择闭嘴。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【算了算了，不说了。】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过我确实对这串密码的意思不感兴趣，而且我身上的“担子”是在是太重了，导致我满脑子都是中岛的生命安危，实在是没心思和伊野尾聊这些。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0058"><h2>58. Chapter 58</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“知念，你带着山田那间实验室的钥匙么？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“带了，随身挂着。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这钥匙指的是门卡，还是我正式接了有冈的班之后他给我的备用钥匙。虽然说平时我进门只要输密码，但如果室内没人的话，第一个开门的人必须使用门卡。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然我也不明白这样是否有必要，但一个电子锁从门卡到密码都用上，不得不说山田真的是防备心很重了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈架着中岛靠在墙上，他需要这样借力才能让我勉强脱身。而伊野尾在途中回实验室去收拾工具了，便没有跟我们一起冒着生命危险来到实验室冒险。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我举起脖子上挂着的门卡，放在数字键盘边上的感应器前刷了一下，发出确认成功的声后输入一串密码，门也随之自动打开。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>令我们出乎意料的是，室内的灯竟然亮着，难道是我们离开的时候没关灯？但下一秒就证明了我的判断错误，因为山田居然还坐在沙发上，翻着我还没开始看的书，悠闲的样子仿佛今天无事发生。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我们俩瞬间就腿软了，站在原地连动都不敢动。而且我们身上还背着中岛，光是把他搬过来我们就已经超负荷了，所以基本也没有力气再动弹，同时默契地保持着沉默。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>但是相比惊吓而言，更让我觉得厉害的是他竟然坐在这里，仿佛已经预测到了我们会来到这里一样。难道刚才发生的事情他早已猜到？还是他连基地外都装了监控？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你们别误会，我是在做实验。现在是初级加热阶段，不需要守着，所以我才休息一下。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他放下手里的书，从沙发上站了起来，示意我们把中岛先扶到沙发上坐下。我和有冈照着他的意思做了后感觉如释重负，但心里却不觉得轻松，依旧畏手畏脚地站在沙发附近。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他走到我们面前扫视一圈，不过没有责备我们，而是最后将视线停留在沙发上，盯着此时已经狼狈不堪的中岛。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>中岛进入到温暖的室内后恢复了一丝力气，不过面对着山田严肃冰冷的视线，他故意把脑袋歪向一边不去看他，也不知道他是在害怕还是倔。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田用大拇指和食指夹住他脸颊，硬生生地把他的头摆正，又多方位慢慢转动了几下。往好了说，他这是在检查伤势，往坏了说，他这样只是在欺负人。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>和中岛对上眼的时候，山田手臂上的肌肉因为用力收紧，手上劲儿更大了。我能看到他眼神里的愤怒，以及尽力在用愤怒掩饰的难过，其实他他心里应该也不好过。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>也不知道山田是不是故意掐到了伤口，中岛咬紧牙关的嘴里也发出了反抗的音节。但山田却哼出一声冷笑，仿佛毫不在意，甚至他这样可能正是合了山田的意。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“知道错了？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>中岛要紧嘴唇缓缓点头，但由于山田的手指没有离开他的脸，所以我们也不知道，他是不是被在山田手指的力度和利刃般的眼神下威逼成这样的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那下次还会这样么？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>中岛愣住了，但最后还是轻轻地点了点头，这下我相信他是自己的回答了。他似乎不像是在和山田赌气，倒不如说是他没有办法违自己的心意作出回答。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我以为中岛会更成熟一点的，但似乎并非如此。根据我的猜测，他和冈本之间应该是发生了不愉快的事情，即使在这样的前提下，中岛对今天做的选择并不表示后悔，硬着头皮做出了自己的回答。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>就为了那个冈本圭人，他这样顶撞山田真的值得吗？他就不怕山田一气之下真的把他赶出基地吗？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然我知道山大概率是d不会这么做的，如果他真的绝情，就不会出现在这里等着我们。或许有冈也都已经想通了他出现在实验室里的原因，因为他也不能放任我们在这里对中岛乱来。但至于中岛，按照他的情绪，说不定会觉得山田是特意来看他的笑话。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你还倔。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田松开手，无奈的眼神从中岛身上离开，从我们所有人身上扫过。他或许也知道，自己这样下去也不是个办法，便放下之前的架子，心平气和地和中岛说道：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“无论你这次行动是关于集体利益的，还是个人感情的，以后都不允许你擅自行动……你知不知道我们有多担心你。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不只是中岛，我们都因为山田的话而愣住了，毕竟山田这样很少表达自己愤怒以外的情绪的人，竟然说出了“担心”这两个字，在大家心中就和太阳从西边出来一样罕见。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“就是！我担心到晚饭都没吃饱。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然有冈没吃饱是常有的事，但此时此刻，这句话出现地却恰到好处，气氛瞬间就被舒缓。不过此时既然他已经表态了，我也打算排解一下堵在我心里的想法。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我也很担心的，特别怕你在路上会遇到危险。而且明明我走的时候都好好的，看到你现在的样子，我也很难过。要是我没有先跑回来，你会不会就不会变成这样了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“为什么要自责……明明是我没有遵守约定，是我在任性。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>中岛的眼眶再次湿润了，他垂下眼帘，试图克制住自己的情绪和眼泪。或许我不应该说这些，我也应该和有冈一样将其轻描淡写，这样他就不会觉得有压力了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田不知什么时候走到我的身边，轻轻拍了拍我的肩给了我安心感，这似乎这让我的自我怀疑瞬间烟消云散。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>中岛抬起头时视线碰巧和我们对上，他想努力挤出一个笑容，只不过现在生理上的条件有限，这让他的表情看上去有些奇怪。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“再说了，哪有弟弟保护哥哥的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他这句话让我们都不禁笑了出来，我早就在下午把这个设定分享给了基地里的吃瓜群众，他们也都明白是怎么回事。这么看来中岛的情绪已经恢复地差不多了，这让我的心情也好了许多。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过下一秒，山田的一句话打破了我们之间温暖美好的气氛。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“不过作为惩罚，你需要把今天晚上和知念分开以后的事情，在明天的餐桌上分享给所有人——当然，越详细越好。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>中岛瞬间像是被电流穿过全身一样挺直了脊背，脸也突然涨得通红，还轻声骂了一声。看来山田这句话确实戳中了中岛的心事，不过我们反倒没忍住，因此笑了出来。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我们要有福同享，有难同当嘛！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“就是就是！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我和有冈都顺着山田的话开始起哄，山田看到我们这样，下意识地用手挡住了下半张脸，从眼神可以看出他也在偷笑。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我怎么平时没看出来，山田凉介这个人居然那么八卦呢！虽然我相信所有人心里都对她的遭遇好奇地不得了，都想知道发生了什么。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“没什么事的话我就先撤了，睡饱了明天才有精神听故事。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈走到门口朝山田摆了摆手，山田也挥了挥手回应他。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那我也……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“第一助理，你留下帮忙。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>听见此话，我原本迈开的双腿也停下了，整个人愣在了原地。然而有冈打开门后直接开溜，头也不回的那种。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈大贵，你这个白眼狼！</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“乖，我们早点弄完早点休息。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田摸了摸我的头，然后揽着我的肩膀，强制把我拐去做手术准备。我回头看了一眼中岛，他已经恢复了不少，可以从沙发自己上站起来，主动地拖着沉重的步伐走向手术台。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>希望他是真的没事了，也希望山田是真的不生气了。我之所以这么想，是因为没有读懂山田再次严肃起来的神情代表着什么。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0059"><h2>59. Chapter 59</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>山田把中岛催眠后开始植皮手术，而我在一边履行助手的职务，基本就是帮他递工具，还有看着他们以免发生意外之类的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不知道正在观看的你是否可以体会，第一次亲眼看到手术过程，心中受到的震惊还是难以言喻的。虽然没有什么需要开膛破肚的大动作，但我还是会对他每一次下刀的时候，感到胆战心惊。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>手术比我想象中的要快，而且很顺利。可能因为只是最简单的移植和催化而已，如果是更大的手术，估计山田是不放心只让我帮忙的。在催化的作用下，细胞快速地分裂生长，中岛的脸也恢复了原来的样子，甚至没有留下一丝伤疤。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>只是手术结束的时候，中岛依旧没有醒来的迹象。不过他也不是停止了呼吸，只是睡得很香而已，应该只是吸入了过多的催眠剂而导致的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>难道是我把催眠气体的浓度弄错了？但是刚刚貌似是山田叫我拿这一瓶的呀？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“让他再睡一会儿吧，他也累了一天了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田脱下自己的手套，和刚摘下的口罩一起丢入了垃圾桶。我看着他，也和他重复了一样的动作，处理掉身上不必要的东西。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我也没想到这么快就好了，手术时间预测失误是我的问题。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>同理，我也这么觉得，但没想到他会这么说。不过他这句话正好减轻了我的心理负担。话说回来，这可能是他第一次做大面积的修复手术，所以预计错误也应该是情有可原的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他随手给我倒了杯水放在茶几上，自己回到沙发上坐在我身边，随手拿起一本书开始翻。我静静地盯着杯子里的水波逐渐消失，也没有心情像山田那样去翻书。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过山田似乎也不是因为心情足够放松才去看书的，毕竟此时他的翻书速度相比而言慢了不止一倍。虽然他的表情依旧如同冰封一般冷静，但明亮的双眼中却藏不住快要穿透书页的犀利。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“凉介……”我试探着叫了他一声，见他没有反应，又小心翼翼的开口问他，“你还在生气么？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“没有。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他的回答斩钉截铁，但这样却显得不真实，更像是在掩饰些什么。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“骗人。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>而我的语气似乎比他更加坚定，因为我对他在遮掩情绪的怀疑有理有据。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“好吧，我承认已经偏不了你了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他抬起头把目光放在我身上，眼神看起来比刚才稍微柔和了些，故意扬起的嘴角却没有透露出一丝愉悦。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你也知道，我不是那种随和的性格，哪会说不生气就不生气呢？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>没想到他会那么直白地告诉我，对于我的问题他从来都不会说谎。我愣着，试图用不断地眨眼来回避他的直视。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“但其实这是预料之内的。”山田发现了我的异样，故意重新将眼神埋入书中，“那家伙就是这样的，没那么成熟。他的性格优柔寡断，所以在陷入选择的时候容易顺从他人。他也容易被因此产生的好感而打动，也难以做到公私分明。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我无法为中岛辩解，我们都知道他是这样的人。打个比方说，就是八乙女坐在沙发上一声不吭地看着他打游戏，他都会突然注意到，通过自己地理解和分析后，主动把游戏机让出来的那种。所以我最终选择沉默，点点头示意他继续说下去。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“不过其实，我生气的原因是我自己。交给他这项任务的人是我，再怎么说也应该是我的责任。既然是我造成的，那我就应该选择对此睁一只眼闭一只眼。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>直到刚才，我都还以为他还在生中岛的气，结果是我弄错了对象。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“其实你不用自责的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这事明明就不存在对与错，山田和中岛都拥有自己的立场和想法。再说他俩也没有做出什么伤天害理的事情，确实没有必要自责那么久。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我模仿他平时安抚我的情绪的样子，摸了摸他的头，他倒像是受到了惊吓的小动物一样，一个挺身后转过头来讶异地看着我。毕竟这是我第一次主动做出这样的动作，这必定是在他意料之外的。我没有在意他有些夸张的情绪表现，继续说下去：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“这又不是你的错！而且这本身也不是可以控制的事情。刚才在我自责的时候你倒是挺清醒的，要不是你及时拍了一下我的肩，我可能到现在还在内疚。那怎么到你自己身上，你就想不明白了呢？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“不可控制吗……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田再次陷入沉思，我怕打扰他的思绪，便停下了手上的动作。许久，他抓住我那停留在头发上的手，移开后慢慢往下，同时转身看向我，眼神里露出一丝惆怅。他看似从容，却又认真地对我说：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我想和你说一件事，但是你得答应我，出了这间实验室，你就必须把我说过的话都给忘掉。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>即使我能感受到这件事的严重性，但还是没有犹豫地点头，用坚定的眼神答应了他的请求。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“今天在你给我传信的时候，我就发觉了中岛和冈本的关系似乎没有那么简单。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我点点头，表示我也可以理解，因为当时我也是这么想的。山田的拇指摩擦着我的手背，弄得我觉得有些痒，但看在这可以安抚情绪的份上，我也就忍忍算了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“他们之间的关系会这样发展，其实和我脱不了关系。一开始设计中岛的时候，我就计划好了要安排他做这个任务。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“哦，对了。你好像还不知道这个任务的详细情况：简单来说就是需要在冈本圭人身边安插一个打听情报的人，因为冈本圭人的父亲是国家边防部要员，手上掌握了大部分一线情报。当然，中岛对此也是知情的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>听到这里，我已经控制不住自己的表情，将惊讶两个字直白地写在了脸上。没想到冈本和中岛之间是还存在着这样的对立面，但在这种情况下中岛还是喜欢上了冈本，这一点也超出了我的预料。往好了说，他自由奔放，往坏了说那就是不知轻重了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“回到正题，其实当初为了让中岛更容易接近冈本，我在他的知识库里置入详细的和冈本的兴趣相关的知识，例如音乐和运动。在他醒来之后我和有冈也进行了一系列的诱导，让中岛也产生相同的兴趣，所以他俩才会像是找到灵魂伴侣一样合拍。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>……啊？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我承认我听完这一段话之后，大脑宕机了几秒，毕竟这么多信息在一时之间实在是太难消化。而且他说给同为人造人的我听，难道就不怕我怀疑自己吗？山田该不会给我也装了些奇怪的东西吧！</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“但我没想到他们会发展到情投意合这一步，或许一开始我就不该这样，这是我第一个，也是唯一一个介入了成长的人造人。”山田似乎看出来了我的想法，用另一只手摸了我的脑袋，“你放心，我没有强行在你的知识库里植入奇怪的东西，也没有诱导你做些什么，所以你爱睡觉这点，就是与生俱来的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他这时候提起我爱睡觉干嘛！我略显不满地瞪了他一眼。虽然这样可能有些夸张，但我知道他逗我的时候，只要我的反应大一些，他就会更开心一点。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过我一时也不知道说什么好，他刚才像是发泄一样一口气把故事说完，光是跟上他的节奏就已经很吃力了。此时的我只是盯着实验台上还在加热冒泡的异色液体，思考着刚才山田说的话。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>说实话我是真的有点害怕。这件事让我意识到了山田的不完美，和我臆想中形象是有差距的。但我从一开始就知道他不是单纯的人，所以他也不可能是没有心机的。我能理解他做出这件事的动机，但这是我第一次体会到，他为了达成自己的目的可以做到这般地步。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>撇开中岛不说，那我们其他人呢？要说创造我们根本没有目的是不可能的，这又绕回了我一开始最感兴趣的问题，也就是我们究竟为何而被他创造出来。而我们未来身上背负的任务，是否会比中岛的更艰巨？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我的内心被无数的质疑声淹没，依旧在相信与怀疑之间不断挣扎。山田似乎也能从我那看似灵魂抽离的身体和疲惫空洞的眼神中，看出我内心的矛盾。他的手从我的头上滑落到我的肩膀上，把我往他的身边挽了一下。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他的动作仿佛在向我诉说着三个字：“相信我。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我垂下眼帘，心情沉重地呼出了一口气。挣扎过后，我还是选择相信他。他已经向我坦诚不公到这般地步，想必是在这件事上没有隐瞒我半分，我也没有必要再去吓唬自己。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>即使他不是我想象中的那个他，但他待我依旧温和如初，我也依旧享受着他带给我的温柔和美好。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这么想着的我，也顺势放松了身体倒在了他的身上，头靠着他圆浑的肩头。毕竟都已经这个点了，我早就困了，逮住这个机会顺便体验一下这样的小憩环境。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>即使我似乎能理解他们双方的感受，我也没办法坚定地站在他们之间的任意一边。但事已至此，只希望他们都不要再责备自己了，尤其是正在我面前和自己过不去的山田。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过话又说回来，这一时半会儿我还真想不出什么可以安慰山田的话，只能希望他现在的情绪和刚才比有所好转。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“凉介，说出来之后有舒服一点吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“嗯……好多了。谢谢你。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“太好了，虽然我好像没做什么。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我往他的怀里蹭了蹭，脸上下意识地浮现出安心的微笑。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“不会，你陪着我就够了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他揽着我的手轻抚着我的手臂，气氛突然变得平静起来。只不过我们依旧怀揣着相各自的心事，从心底里依旧无法平静下来。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>而且今天我算是悟出了一个道理：即便我们基地平时看上去都很散漫，结果一到要担责任的时候，全都把错往自己身上揽。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>真不知道为什么我们在这点上那么默契，或许这就是我们团结友爱的表现方式。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0060"><h2>60. Chapter 60</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>说实话，再这样下去我就快睡着了，但山田因为加热实验而走不开，而且他确实还没有要放我走的意思。不过他的臂膀还挺舒服的，我说不定还真能在他的怀里睡着。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不如我们就随便聊聊，如果能扯到其他话题上，说不定他就不会惦记着这件事了。但是我的脑袋里能想到的，就只有我一直惦记着的那件事。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“呐，凉介，为什么要把我制造出来呢？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“嗯？为什么突然这么问？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田的手突然停在了我的肩上，浓密的睫毛挡住了他的眼睛，我看不清他的眼神和想法。似乎是我没有选好这个问题，让他感到为难了。但事到如今，也只能先硬着头皮回答他反问我的问题。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那个……单纯出于好奇罢了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>实验室似乎有点冷，也或许是我衣服穿少了的缘故。我蜷起身子往山田身边靠了靠，试图吸取他身上的温度。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我并没有期待他会回答这个问题，但他却还是淡淡地说：“我不知道。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>空气又突然安静了下来，但在我忐忑的心中，这段时间仿佛像是经过了一个世纪一样的漫长。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“原因太多了，也很复杂。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他最后给出这样含糊不清的一个答案。这一点我毫不意外，我本来也就做好了“问了也是白问”的心理准备。或许我还是应该自己琢磨这个问题的答案，不过此时他又补充了一句：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“或许是因为太寂寞了吧。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>寂寞……山田凉介这样拒之门外的人，也会觉得寂寞吗？明明平时他给人一种如同冰封一般的冷漠的感觉，如果他会寂寞，为什么会选择这样的模式和大家相处呢？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田收起环绕着我的双臂，起身走到试验台边上熄火，我也就顺势倒在了沙发上。他的动作显得有些僵硬，独自一人的背影显得格外冷清。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>或许这就是他心里寂寞的意思，寂寞的不是他，而是他没有向大家打开的心扉。我也不知道他是否可以意识到这点，但是我觉得我有必要把这重要的信息传达给他。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“凉介明明不寂寞的。这里有小光，有小慧，还有中岛有冈……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“不，不是这样的！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田不小心捏断了手里的玻璃棒，似乎是心里某些负面因素凝聚的作用而至，我也能从他的语气也能听出他异常的激动。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>看来我是真的不太会说话，没想到还会触及到山田的怒点。虽然也不是第一次见他生气，但在和他独处的空间里，他的怒气带给我的压迫感确实比以往更大，这让我顿时害怕了起来。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“抱歉……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“不需要道歉。”山田突然打断了我，“这不是侑李的错。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他收拾了一下桌上的玻璃残碎倒进垃圾桶里，又在瞄了我一眼之后回避了我的眼神，再次把视线集中在实验上。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我能清楚地看到他情绪上的波动，但却不知道该怎么办，我甚至不能理解刚才那句话为什么会加剧他的负面情绪。我能感受到周围的气压感逐渐增强，压得我们都透不过气来，气氛也逐渐降到冰点。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他已经把手上的事情处理完，双手撑在桌前，但却依旧背对着我。许久，他才缓缓说道：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“其实该说抱歉的是我，因为有些事我……在确定之前，不能告诉你。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“不，该道歉的是我。是我先提到……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我都说了，这不是侑李的错！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我的心顿时一紧，不是难过也不是害怕，而更像是在担心，这也碰巧是山田失控前的警报。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我用尽全力，快速冲到实验台前，从他背后紧紧抱住了他，脑袋也紧紧贴在他的背上。那一刻我的直觉告诉我，这招对于快要暴走的他是最管用的，就像是用冰敷治疗发热一样。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不出我所料，他在爆发开始摔东西前刹住了车，不过胸口还是有剧烈的起伏，他还在试图平复自己的情绪。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他从来不会对我发脾气，即使我交的报告再糟糕，他都不会这样。可能是因为一天下来积累了太多的心事和压力，才导致他没办法控制自己。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不知为何，我每次都能对于他的难过感同身受，如果他的心在痛、在流泪，我也似乎会产生一样的感觉。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他的白大褂上残留着手术后用的消毒水味道，有些刺鼻但却能让人安心，或许是我已经习惯了这样的味道才会这么觉得。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然不是第一次抱着他，但还是那种熟悉的感觉，抱起来还是那么舒服，简直是这个世界上最舒服的抱枕，好想就这么趴在这里睡着……</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不行！我到底在想些什么！</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我回过神来，观察几秒后发现，他的情绪已经恢复了不少，我就蹑手蹑脚地松开了抱着他的双臂。但在下一秒，却又被反应敏捷的他转过身来抱住，没反应过来的我只能以很纠结的姿势贴在他身上，下巴还直撞到了他的肩膀，不过也不是很疼。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他或许是好受了一些吧，起码他没有再背对我了。虽然我还是看不到他的表情，但却似乎能感觉到他的心跳，和我的一样在不断加速。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>既然我又陷入了挣脱不了的情境中，我就又顺势蹭了蹭他，他要是觉得痒，说不定就会放开我了。但没想到却起到了反效果，他反而将我抱得更紧，还腾出了一只手来按住了我不安分的脑袋。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>那就让他抱一会儿吧，反正他又不是第一次体验他那像是要吞噬我一的d贪婪的拥抱。如果这样能让他安心，那又何尝不是一件好事。更何况我早就习惯了他这样的力气，还有自己控制不住的脸红心跳。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>其实，山田也不是没有发现自己的情绪爆发，他甚至知道为什么自己会这样。知念或许能猜到是因为一天下来积累的负能量导致的，但除此之外，山田因为今天没有吃晚饭，最后也自然而然地忘记了吃药。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>即使自己不是故意的，但他还是会因为自己吓到了怀里的人儿而心生愧疚。可那时他却什么都做不了，还需要让对方主动来安慰自己，也想要通过对方的怀抱冷静下来。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>通常有一件事不顺，接下来这一天其他的事也不会顺利，山田再一次感受到了这种像多米诺骨牌一样的奇怪效应。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>但知念从背后抱住自己的那一瞬间，这种效应也随之消失。那种令人安心和温暖的喜悦之情瞬间从山田的心底涌出，理智的意识也逐渐恢复。如果换一个人还达不到这样的效果，山田肯定会二话不多推开对方，不过其他人也不曾尝试过这个办法罢了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>或许是因为山田也愿意被他以这样的方式限制行动，也知道知念这个行为，无论是出于害怕还是出于热情，都是为了安慰自己。所以他没有推开他，反倒是在对方松手的时候再次将他抱在怀里，借此机会任性一次。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>此时，山田怀里的人早就安静了下来，他的心也跟着平静了下来。知念有这份好奇心是再正常不过的，是自己还没有做好相应的准备，没有办法给出一个令自己满意地答案。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“凉介……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“嗯？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>耳边突然传来知念有气无力的软糯的声音，兴许是因为他困了，山田才有机会听到这样的声音。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“能松开一下吗，我快僵住了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“……再让我抱会儿。”山田减轻了手臂上的力气，三思之后还是吐出两个字来辩解，“我冷。”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0061"><h2>61. Chapter 61</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>我点点头，没有拒绝他的要求。我也确实觉得有些冷，难道其实是实验室的空调坏了？不过我倒是不介意多被他抱会儿的，他愿意继续当睡袋，我也就愿意继续装睡。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“侑李。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“嗯？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>就在我以为自己快要睡着的时候，他用颤抖的声音叫出了我的名字。这又让我再次惊醒，难道是他的负面情绪开始反复了？这么想着的我，不自觉地抱住了他，再次贴上他同样在颤抖的身体。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“侑李，不要离开我好不好。无论发生什么事情都不要离开我……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“凉介……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他的表现让我产生了不祥的预感，我猛地一下从他怀里钻了出来看着他。他的眼眶红红的，在和我焦急且疑惑的眼神对上后，眼泪瞬间夺匡而出。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你怎么了？怎么会想到这样的事……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我不知道他为什么突然有伤感起来，或许他在经历了刚才的情绪波澜后，现在心中留下的空虚就容易产生悲伤。看到这样的他我会觉得心疼，甚至自己的眼眶也在不经意间湿润了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我伸出手来抚上他的脸颊，用大拇指抹去他脸上的泪痕，就像之前他抹去我脸上的眼泪一样。他吸了吸鼻子，不知是否是看见了我眼里的情绪，脸上紧绷的神经也缓和了许多。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“答应我，好吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我毫不犹豫地点点头，希望这样能给他足够的安全感。我也不知道去哪里好，毕竟已经对这个地方产生了归属感，觉得一辈子都呆在这里也挺好的。不过我也不知道这一辈子会有多长。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我答应你，而且你放心，我是不会随便离开你的啦！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田顿时如释重负，我能从他突然放松下来的叹气声中察觉到这一点，而且没过几秒，他又再次对我露出了温柔的微笑。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“谢谢你，侑李。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田一把抱住我，我的手被迫从他的脸颊上离开，不受控地举在半空中。凭借我身体的记忆来推断，他这次比今天抱住我的任何一下都要用力，我差点要喘不过气来。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>所以他是一开始就认定了我会这么回答吗？那早知道我就不该轻易答应他的！但是小爷我心地善良，就不和你计较这么多了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然不知道他为什么会突然这么问，但这个答案可能对他而言非常重要。这时候我才想通了之前我的问题，也就是“为什么把我制造出来”。在他听来，被问到这个问题也是意料之外，说不定还觉得有些奇怪。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>归根结底，所有问题的出发点，以及所有问题的答案，都可以用“我不一样”这一点来解释和回答。虽然我也没搞懂我到底哪里不一样了，但似乎有些事只有我能做到，比如像是安慰和治愈他，又比如说和他开玩笑却不惹他生气。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>难道他把我制造出来的目的，真的是为了治愈他吗？但如果真的是这样的话，那把我诱导成不会恶作剧的性格岂不是更好？或许这其中的原因没有我想象中的那么简单，但我又一时半会儿理不清所有的思绪。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>在我发呆的时候，山田早就把我松开，但我却一点反应都没有，毕竟我的注意力全集中在了自己的脑洞中。然后他居然趁我不注意的时候，低下头来轻轻地在我脸颊上亲了一口，害得我一时之间不知所措。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你在干嘛！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田无辜地看着我，像极了一个无意惹祸的孩子。看着他这幅样子，我也没有办法认真凶他一下，就连演出效果逗逗他都会觉得自己罪大恶极。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“讨厌吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>在我的概念中，亲吻这件事情，确实似乎是亲密的人之间才会做的。但对方是山田，我已经习惯这位把别人拒之千里的人，却会会偶尔没事就偷袭我一下。仔细想想或许是因为其他大部分人都没有他矮，所以我应该是他偷袭起来最方便的对象。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过我根本不排斥任何来自山田的肢体接触，如果换成他人的话，偶尔我也会有觉得突兀而让别人住手的时候。但他却不一样，也不是因为他的肢体接触就比其他人的更舒服，但……但这就是是一种很难以解释清楚的事情。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>硬要说的话，或许是因为我能从他的身上体会到不一样的感觉，这种感觉时而会让我脸红心跳，时而会让我感到安心。但无论是那种，过后留下的还是愉悦的心情。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“不会讨厌啦。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“嗯，那太好了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他又趁机抱紧了我，手在我的背上轻轻拍了几下。看着他露出了满意的笑容，我也下意识地笑了出来。山田对我的话从来都不会怀疑，但我也确实是一个不会怎么说谎的人。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我体内的生物钟告诉我已经快到凌晨了，所以我终于没有忍住打了一个大大的哈欠，眼角也因此泛起了泪花。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“侑李，回去睡觉吧。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那他？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我指了指还昏睡在手术床上的中岛，虽然现在看上去已经没有异样，但万一醒来之后发现有任何不适的话，还是需要再次进行紧急处理的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“刚才那瓶气体的浓度那么高，他有可能睡到明早才会醒来。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我现在更能确定，山田凉介是故意让我拿那瓶气体的，虽然不知道让中岛睡那么久的目的是什么，但我现在并不在意这些。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那你呢？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我还有实验没做完，顺便可以在这里盯着中岛。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我都快忘了山田还在做实验，但按照这个进度，估计他得熬一整夜了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那我也来帮忙好了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“主要就是看着，没有什么特别要帮忙的。”他松开我，揪起我的脸颊，“你看你都困成这样了，赶紧去睡觉吧。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然还是不太放心，但我还是勉强妥协地点点头。或许是因为身体实在是太过于慵懒，我甚至都已经不想走回去了。仔细想想，其实在沙发上睡应该也挺舒服的，便拽着山田回到沙发上。我按他的肩膀强制他坐下，然后坐在他身边，用一个舒服的姿势倒在了沙发背上。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我就在这边睡，没力气走回去了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“嗯？那好吧。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这样也算是山田对我的妥协了，即便他对我的提议从来都没有反驳的时候。当然，工作除外。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过靠着沙发背睡觉实在是有些难受，我过了五分钟都还没能睡着。毕竟这和我平时的睡眠环境完全不同，无论是我姿势还是皮质沙发的硬度都让我觉得陌生，而且还没有我睡觉必备的枕头。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我索性躺了下来，脑袋枕在了山田的左腿上，虽然作为枕头是简陋了一些，但在此时还是非常实用的。他似乎也没有被我这样的举动吓到，不仅没有躲闪，还伸出左手顺势搭在我身上。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“别闹。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“有什么关系，反正你在这里也能盯着实验。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我侧过身来不去看他，蜷起双腿，双手也缩在胸前，这是我平时最容易入睡的姿势之一，而且也比较保暖实用。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“会冷吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“不会。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>但我的眼皮实在是撑不住了，在用了最少的力气回答了山田的问题后，意识瞬间就失去了与现实的连接。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0062"><h2>62. Chapter 62</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>这一时半会儿不会冷，但睡一晚绝对会着凉的，早知道就应该在实验室里备一条毛毯了。最后山田决定把自己的白大褂脱下来给他盖上，但他的鼻息已经逐渐缓，似乎在刚才那瞬间就已经睡着了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田不能确定自己的动静会不会惊扰到他，所以还是作罢，瞄了一眼自己的试验进度，然后随手拿起一本书来打发时间。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田已经不知道是第几次读这本书了，本身自己的阅读速度就快，整本书读下来也才十分钟左右。再次回过神来的时候，枕在自己腿上的知念呼吸匀称并一脸安详的样子，似乎是已经进入了熟睡状态。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他似乎觉得有些烦躁。不耐烦地再次瞄了一眼正在进行的实验，又看了看知念像是天使一样恬静的模样，山田进入了两难的困境。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过仔细想想，这个实验也不是那么重要，更不是非要今晚才能做，这只不过是他昨天给自己安排的计划而已。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>但是计划赶不上变化，先不说他再坐一会儿会不会腿麻，知念说不定很快就会感冒。所以山田狠下心来决定终止实验，并且把知念送回房间，自己也可以趁此机会好好休息一下。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田小心翼翼地托着知念的脑袋，尽量让他感觉不到异样后慢慢站起身来，再将几本书垒在原来他的腿所在的位置，轻轻让知念靠在书上。他以自己能力范围内的最快速度将试验台收拾完，并且为了不吵醒知念而避免了大部分的噪音。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>最后山田回到沙发边，喘着粗气休息一下，毕竟接下来搬运知念，才是今天最难的工作。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>上次只是从活动室背回自己的房间，就给自己留下了极大的心理阴影。而且为了不吵醒知念，山田觉得直接把他抱回去，好让他一直保持着仰卧的姿势。即使这一个月来山田在能力范围内加大了自己的运动量，他还是没有足够的自信和把握能完成这件事。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田长叹一口气，做好心理准备后默念三秒，咬牙把知念抱了起来。怀里的人儿似乎是感觉到了动静，往自己身上蹭了一下，但随后很快又安静下来。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过他实在是没有办法腾出手来关灯。但也无妨，凡是山田独自一人所到之处都会亮灯这一点，也已经是深入人心的常识了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田几乎是凭借毅力，以及不能让知念摔倒地上的信念，慢慢走回生活区的。不过他又遇到了意想不到的难关，也就是知念平时出门都会关上门，今天也毫不例外。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田犹豫再三后还是决定不冒这个险，用下巴顶住自己房门边隐藏的声控锁按钮，把自己的房门打开。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>其实声控锁也不麻烦，可以给每个人都装上。但这样似乎伊野尾而言不是很公平，所以只有刚开始的那段时间里，山田偷偷在自己和有冈的门上装了。有冈也不知道自己有一个声控的房门开关，而且还需要用山田的声音才能打开。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田进门后小心翼翼地把知念放到床上，让他靠着枕头保持和刚才一样的睡姿后抽出手，又蹑手蹑脚地把被子从知念身下一点一点抽出来，最后轻轻盖在他身上。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这让山田想起了一个月前，自己把因酒精而昏睡的知念背回房间，那时候他的身上也有一股实验室的味道，和今天的几乎一模一样。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>那一天山田也发了脾气，即便他已经忘了自己当初为什么要发脾气。不过他却因此想起了自己还有事情没做，从床头柜里找出药服下。虽然已经过了适合的时间，但想起自己刚才差点失控，他认为这件事还是有必要坚持的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>今天确实发生了很多事，压得山田有些喘不过气来，也让他逐渐变得神经衰弱，导致他对知念突如其来的问题，反应格外的大。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田坐在床上，看了好一会儿后还是决定趁机侧卧在知念身边，用手指轻轻拂过他的脸颊。明明已经在心里发誓要保护好你，但今天还是让你受到了惊吓。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>但是知念居然会及时会从背后抱住自己，这一点是山田预料之外的。他本身也在试图控制自己的情绪，但是知念的温暖瞬间点醒了自己，像是特效药一样让自己快速恢复了过来。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>为什么要把你制造出来？</span>
  <span>因为我的身边不能没有你。</span>
  <span>如果下次这个小家伙再这么问起来，自己就这样回答好了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>至于某些事，山田还是没有做好坦白的心理准备。他从不打没有把握的仗，在能保证知念能完全接受自己之前，他打算对于自己的秘密止口不提。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这么想着的山田，眼神在知念侧脸的轮廓上游走，在昏暗的灯光下比往常更有意思韵味。他的眼神从浓密卷翘的睫毛到清秀的鼻梁，慢慢转移到到微微张开的红润双唇，仿佛要记住他脸上的每一个细节。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这张脸自己无论如何都看不够，早些趁他在自己怀里在发呆的时候，就已经盯着他看了好一会儿了。虽然不知道他当是在想些什么，但是他若有所思时睁得大大的眼睛，眼神时不时飘向天花板的样子特别可爱。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>所以山田也没有忍住亲了他一下，看到对方突然不知所措地看着自己，山田觉得格外的有意思。他是第一次从这张脸上看到这样的表情，让人有意想不到的心动效果。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然这次的肢体接触似乎再次拉近了两人的距离，不过也不是突飞猛进的那种。知念即使还不习惯，但似乎也不会因此而感到厌恶，山田对此还是有自信的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>只是不知道他是否知道亲吻代表的含义，但他应该可以意识到，自己不是对所有人都会这样的。他应该明白，知念侑李在山田凉介心中永远都是最特别的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过话说回来，今晚山田又只有睡沙发的份了，谁叫他摊上了这位小祖宗呢。刚打算起身之时，他才发现自己原本撑着身体的右手袖子，在不知不觉中已经被床上这位，理应早就熟睡的人紧紧攥住。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>知念是什么时候养成这样的习惯的？明明之前睡觉还是自然的侧卧，也不需要也没有那么多小动作。看来目前还在日益成长的知念，还有藏着很多山田都没注意到的秘密。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>就在山田想悄悄挣脱的时候，床上的人儿突然嘟囔了一声，仿佛是制知道山田打算离开，而想要阻止自己抽身一样。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>看来这个小家伙是不愿意让自己再睡一晚沙发了。山田决定不如就将计就计挤一张床，反正山田是非常乐意的。而且自己为了有朝一日会迎来的这个机会，专门准备了加大的双人床，睡他们俩完全绰绰有余。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田换了一个姿势，在让自己躺得舒服和让知念攥得舒服之前找到了平衡点，决定努力维持这个姿势入睡。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>房间里只剩下空气净化器微弱的噪音，但山田却很难沉静下来，从而更做不到不趁机多瞄身边的人两眼。毕竟这也是他第一次睡在心爱的人身边，自己也久违地产生了所谓的青春悸动。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他突然很理解中岛，校园里的每一个元素都会让情感迅速发酵，少年之间懵懂和轻狂不断产生激烈的碰撞。山田甚至还有些羡慕那两人之间纯粹美好的感情，如果自己只是一个局外人的话，必定会给与他们祝福。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>看着那两人的感情逐渐在心里萌芽，这能让回忆起自己的青春时期，和那个时候的那个他。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>想到这里他再次看向了身边的人，曾经觉得他回到自己身边来的感觉像是梦一样不切实际，但现在他反而觉得高中的那时候才是一场梦。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>或许是因为对现在生活的满足感和幸福感让他感到踏实，他也希望延续这一份两人之间的情感。如果能进一步就更好了，山田还在等一个成熟的时机，不过今天似乎已经成功迈出了一大步，他已经对此心满意足。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>如果那只是一场噩梦而已就好了，说不定真的只是一场噩梦而已。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这么想着的山田，盯着那张可以治愈自己的脸许久，自然地将自己的手心贴附着在他的手背上，在对方的体温下逐渐平复自己的情绪，在不知不觉中渐渐进入了梦乡。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0063"><h2>63. Chapter 63</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>【“你愿意……么？”】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>眼前出现了模糊的，像是花了屏的黑白电视一样的景象。耳边传来了杂乱低沉的声音，像是电影中的怪兽一样令人恐惧。我看不清，也听不清，更分不清自己身处何种境地。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【“我不能……”】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>眼前的影像逐渐清晰了起来，但我依旧只能看到在黑暗中不明所以的灰白人影。他是谁……是我眼前的这个人在说话吗？他又在说些什么？为什么我听到的只是片段……</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【“你是不是…………不能给你……”】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他逐渐向我靠近，手上似乎拿着什么东西。这是要给我的意思吗……</span>
</p><p>
  <span>但下一秒，一抹红色突然打破了眼前单调的黑白色彩，像是被打翻了的颜料一样逐渐扩散，最终全面覆盖在我的眼前。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【“……快逃……”】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>此时耳边突然传来了另外一个人的声音，音色更加尖锐，也更清晰，但却无法听清那人说的整句话。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过这个声音到底是谁的？而且我似乎觉得最这个声音更加熟悉……</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我到底在哪里……难道这是一个梦？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我突然惊醒，躺在床上喘着粗气，额头上还冒着冷汗，姿势还有些别扭。其实我醒来的时候，整个人都钻在山田的怀里，面前就是他结实的胸膛，还可以闻到昨天实验室里的化学试剂味道。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田身上还穿着昨晚那件白大褂，看似也在依着我的睡姿，顺势把我抱在怀里，似乎还没有被我的动静吵醒。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>然后我就伸手给了他一巴掌……未遂，只是摸了摸他吸引人的下颚角而已。他这样国宝级别的外貌，要是被我一巴掌打毁容了，那可能只能要我的命来赔偿了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>刚才的是梦吗？这时的我，思绪还飘渺在刚才的场景中。脑袋中虽然只留下了片刻的记忆，但却让我难以忘记那诡异的场景和发展。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>即使我想要理清楚这条故事线和逻辑，奈何线索实在是太少，无论是我看到的还是听到的，可能都算不上是冰山一角。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过也说不定这只是一个梦而已，是可以轻描淡写的一件事。虽然现在对梦的由来和内容相关的说法依旧有多种学说，但说到底来我也不是一个迷信的人，或许是因为昨天积累了太多压力才会做噩梦。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>看来我做梦并不是一件好事，这样的梦只能打扰我的睡眠，消耗无谓的精力，所以我以后应该对梦不会有任何期待了。或许应该为了不做梦，我得养成睡前喝热牛奶安神的习惯。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这时我才发现，我们正睡在山田房间里的床上。我记得我昨晚是在沙发上睡着的，估计是山田折腾完实验之后把我带回来的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>也不知道他怎么又把我拐到他自己的床上了，都已经把我拖到这里了，再走两步把我直接送回自己的房间不好吗？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过换种角度来思考，或许是因为我睡着的时候做了奇怪的事，才导致他脱不开身的。毕竟不换衣服就直接躺在床上，不像是他这种公认洁癖应有的行事风格。但可能也是没有必要换衣服，因为我身上也是相同的化学试剂味。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>一个姿势躺了太久就很容易觉得不舒服，我习惯性地翻了个身，山田也终于被我的动静给吵醒，希望他醒来之前梦到的不是地震。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“嗯……侑李？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你醒啦……啊，抱歉。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我刚才在翻身的时候不小心压到了他的手臂，虽然他倒是没什么反应，但这把我吓得差点从床上蹦起来。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“……没事，不疼。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>其实也碰巧是刚睡醒，山田整个人都还懵着，所以对疼痛的反应还不是那么快。面前的知念也还是一副懵懵懂懂的样子，或许对方也是刚睡醒没多久。两个眼神恍惚的人面面相觑，在冬日室内暖洋洋的电子阳光下，也能显得格外温馨。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“侑李在想些什么呢？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“啊！额……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>其实我一直在盯着他发呆，因为我又想起了梦里的人影和故事。或许应该说这一段梦根本就没有从我的脑海里离开，即使我试图转移注意力，思绪最终还是会回到梦里。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“嗯？难道在想别人么？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>其实他这么说也没错啦……虽然我不知道那个人是谁，甚至连对方的外貌体征都毫无概念，再怎么仔细想都只能想起一团灰白的人影而已。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>看到我沉默不语的样子，山田的关切就更显得加急迫，甚至还开始有些严肃和不安的模样。我犹豫再三，最终决定还是告诉他发生了什么，毕竟这会儿什么都不说才最让他担心。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>或许关于我的梦他会知道些什么，万一这是机能上的问题而导致的不正常反应的话，那可就麻烦了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“刚刚，我做了个很奇怪的梦……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你说什么？做梦？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田的反应出乎了我的预料。我原以为他能有一点线索，但似乎并非如此，便只能木讷地点点头。他的反应在我看来有些奇怪，眉头微微皱起，神情比刚才更显严肃，害得我总有种不祥的预感，也不敢继续说下去。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>沉默许久之后他才缓缓开口：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“有意思，我还是第一次听别人和我提起自己的梦。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>原来我是第一个和山田分享“梦”这件事的人，他的这句话也让我的心情变得激动了起来。不过在人类的常识里，应该也没有一定要分享自己的梦境的习惯，更何况大部分人都不能清楚地记得自己的梦。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>即便如此，我还是把自己可以清晰记住的内容都和他说了。途中我还担心他是否能够明白我在形容什么，因为在表述的时候我实在是觉得自己语言能力匮乏，总觉得有种不能表达清楚这个梦的感觉。毕竟我的梦又是那么的莫名其妙，连我自己都不明白是什么样的剧情。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>或许是我的表述能力实在是太差了，山田听到后来，眉头越皱越紧，空气也似乎紧张了起来。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“就……就是这样。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>看着山田的神情逐渐变得认真起来，我便长话短说，草草结束了我的阐述。难道正如我之前担心的一样，这涉及到了我的机能问题？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我就这样静静地看着他，而他似乎在回味我刚才的叙述，经过长时间的思考后，整个人全身上下似乎反倒缓和了不少。他调整了一下侧卧的姿势，长叹一口气：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“抱歉，我实在是不明白这个梦的意思。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我松了口气并点了点头，好在这并不是我的机能有问题，他方才的紧张和严肃也只是因为猛地内容而已。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我也不清楚是什么意思，但仔细想想，总觉得有些恐怖。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“不要怕，只是梦而已。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田摸了摸我的头，再次把我抱住，主动往我这边挪了一下。他的怀抱比以往都更加温暖，或许是因为此时的我更需要这样的怀抱，也或许是因为我们都还窝在被子里。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>把心里想着的事情都说出来后，我也感觉舒服很多。起码我不再惦记这件事，也能把注意力放在其他事情上了，不过我的好奇的小脑瓜里也因此冒出了很多问题。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“凉介？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“嗯？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他闻声后松开我，双手还搭在我的肩膀上，温柔地注视着我，似乎是因为放松下来后，反倒变回了之前睡眼惺忪的状态。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你也会做梦么？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田也不是第一次听我问这种奇怪的问题，但他每一次都会因为预料之外的事情而愣住，在思考之后给出最完整的答案。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我会做梦，有冈的身体也有做梦的功能。至于其他人我不太确定，也没有听他们说起过这件事。所以说不定你会做梦这一点，也是技术上的突破。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我点点头，现在我能理解山田之前的反应为何那么奇怪了。不过我也因此开始好奇基地里的其他小伙伴们到底会不会做梦，有机会一定要逮个人问一下。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过此时，我开始对别人的梦产生了极大的兴趣。碰巧面前就有一个会做梦的人，我自然是不会放过这个寻求真相的机会。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“凉介还记得自己做过的梦吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我想想……”山田的手指在我的肩膀上轻轻敲着雨点般轻盈的节奏，不久后飘散的眼神再次回到我身上，“我梦到过侑李哦。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“诶？是很可怕的梦吗！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我瞪大了眼睛看着他，很担心他梦到我的时候，是不是也和我做的梦一样可怕。他该不会梦到我把他给吃了吧？或者……或者我也想不出来，我出现在噩梦里会是什么样。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“不可怕，是很幸福的梦。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他无奈地笑了出来，还伸手揪了一下我的脸颊，似乎是知道我刚才在想些什么。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“啊，那就好。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我松了一口气，不自觉地又想起了昨晚的梦。虽然此时我已经慢慢回忆不起梦的内容，但还是会感觉到这个梦给我带来的违和感和恐惧感。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“侑李？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“啊……我没事，只是刚刚有想起了那个噩梦，还是会心有余悸。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>因为一个梦而浑噩起来，可能听上去不够成熟。或许也因为这是我做的第一个梦，却没有一丝美好和丰富的色彩，所以给我带来的冲击力更大。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“如果害怕的话，晚上就来找我吧。我会保护侑李的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田的手抚上我的后颈，轻轻揉搓着我后颈上敏感的肌肤和发丝。虽然有点像是在安抚小狗的手法，但我还是在他的话语和动作中感觉到了安心。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“凉介会来我的梦里救我吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“当然，如果通往你的梦里的大门已经我敞开的话。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我点点头，虽然我也不知道通往我的梦境的大门在哪里，但自己获得了晚上也可以来骚扰山田的特权，这点还是很让我开心。我果然是不一样的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>如果我们俩每天都从同一张床上醒来，然后一天都能这样在幼稚的对话中度过，似乎可以成为荒废时光的不二选择。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我们又聊了些其他有的没的，基本都是他在说我在听，直到我们的肚子都发出了抱怨的声音。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我一开始以为，可能刚醒来的山田反而是一个具有话痨属性的人。不过从床上爬起来回房洗漱之后我才意识到，他也有可能是故意在和我说一些有意思的事情，想让我不要再惦记起之前的梦。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>想到这里，我含着满口的牙膏泡沫在镜子前，眼睛弯成了两道月牙，也逐渐从负面情绪中抽离出来。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这个复杂的世界，还有多少是我不知道的事呢？我放下了沉重的心情，却不由得感慨道。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0064"><h2>64. Chapter 64</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>今天山田还要继续做昨晚没有做完的实验，还有原定在今天进行的其他的工作安排，所以他依旧贯彻着自己的工作狂人设，让自己忙到几乎没有时间想其他事情。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然我已经习惯了山田的周日和普通日子并无区别这一点，但还是会在心里吐槽他这样非人类的时间表。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过本周日加班的可不止山田一个人，伊野尾今天也给自己安排了任务，虽然也不是什么特别难的工作，但有冈也答应了会去帮他的忙。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>听到这里，我以为山田的下一句话就是要劝我去帮他的忙了。但他却说：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我会把有冈调过来帮忙。虽然伊野尾那边一个人也忙得过来，但你也可以去那边看看他有什么需要帮忙的，顺便学习一些不一样的知识。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他这样说得我有些心动，二话不说就答应了下来。加班这件事，只要不是在山田手下，我都还是愿意尝试的，毕竟我今天也没有什么特殊安排。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>话又说回来，我还没有参观过伊野尾的实验室。虽然实验室应该都是类似的布局，但我还是很期待这次可以走近“伊野尾慧的神秘世界”的宝贵机会。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>走出山田的实验室的门之前，我还能听到他的声音，大概是在给有冈打的电话：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“有冈大贵，快点来我这儿……什么你的小慧要干嘛！我要的是立刻！马上！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我无奈地叹了口气。不是都说有了我之后，山田的脾气好了许多吗？如果他现在这样叫好很多，真不知道他以前会是什么样了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>在心里默默地为有冈祈祷了三秒后，我离开了山田的实验室，走向近在咫尺却让人感到陌生的伊野尾实验室。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>当有冈急吼吼地跑到山田的实验室时，他发现他正安详地坐在沙发上翻书，和昨晚他们把中岛扛进实验室的时候一模一样——刚才那个差点要杀人了的山田凉介到底去哪儿了？难道他那要爆发的语气只是自己的错觉？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你也太慢了。”山田快速地翻着书寻找自己所需要的资料，都没有正眼瞧有冈一下，“难道又胖了？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>此时的有冈大贵还没喘过气来，即便滴着汗水的脸上露出了想反抗的神态，但却完全无力反驳。换做平时山田肯定会继续调侃他，但现在他心里有一件憋了一早上的心事，实在是不想再和他打闹了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你过来坐，我就问你几个问题而已。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈给自己倒了杯水，然后乖乖地坐在侧边的单人沙发上，胸口依旧在剧烈起伏。山田也没有给他休息时间，他实在是忍不住问出了自己关心的事：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你知道伊野尾会做梦么？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈嘴里含着一大口水，直勾勾地看着山田摇摇头。山田什么时候开始关心伊野尾慧的情况了？难道是伊野尾有什么问题……</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“他没和你说过？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“他连想都没想过。”有冈顿了顿，用手臂擦了擦额头上的汗，然后提起自己的衣领给自己扇风，“之前我和他聊到梦的时候，感觉似乎还有点不太理解梦的概念。仔细想想。应该是因为没做过梦的缘故吧。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“这样啊……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田看着有冈沉思片刻，突然把手上的书合上丢在一边，又从桌上抽出另外一本继续翻，依旧是一副若有所思的样子。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“怎么了，突然这么问？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>刚才还处于云里雾里的有冈，习惯性地瞄了一眼被丢弃的书，书名和基因遗传学有关，单看并不是会令人感到意外的书籍。不过在此基础上，再加上今天山田给自己的违和感，还有他想办法支开了知念等等行为，通过这些碎片一样的线索，有冈终于联想到了问题所在。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“难道说知念做梦了？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田的视线从书里回到有冈身上，他对有冈能猜出这一点毫不意外，郑重地点头：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“嗯，而且梦的内容很奇怪。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>眼看面前的书根本无法让自己找到答案，山田又换了本书开始翻，眼神和动作都遮挡不住由内而外的烦躁。他也实在是沉不住气，在有冈开口之前继续问道：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你当初给我的那份，有关于细胞核信息记忆与储存的报告，里面似乎没有说细胞会对后天性的事件有所记录……我没有记错吧？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈点点头，山田凉介的记忆怎么会出错呢？他居然会这样怀疑自己，看来他压抑着的恐惧比自己想象中的要更大。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“不过目前这只是初步的理论，因为我认为其中没有能作为这类记忆载体的物质。但实际上，最好还是需要进一步的实验认证。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田哑然，当初确实是他读了这份报告之后，当机立下做出了开始制造知念侑李的决定。他原先就害怕可能会发生这样的事，而那份报告像是他的救命稻草一样，瞬间打消了他的顾虑。或许是自己当初太过于相信这一份较为浅显，没有经过反复试验去确认的报告。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>如今，他压抑在心底里的怀疑又再次浮出水面，他害怕这样的事情发生，即使已经过去了十年，他还是没有办法去面对曾经的那件事。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“但不是也是有这样的实例么，在器官移植到新的人体以后，那个人会有记忆或者习惯上的改变之类的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“这种故事明明就只是发生在恐怖小说里，现实里哪有数据可以证明的事实或者实验结果。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈蓄势待发打算反驳，这毕竟是他的研究，他本在做研究之前就持有与山田相反的观点，而且这份实验报告的最终解释权还是在他手上：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“在现实中，这些实例发生的原因并不一定是在器官上，也有可能是接收到了相关的信息，在接受了新的器官成为了身体的一部分后，无意识地产生了和捐献者相同的习惯和故事。这一就更倾向是一种无意识的诱导，你可以理解成催眠。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“再说，细胞记忆本一直以来都是饱受争议的东西，有人认为细胞记忆存在于实质，但也有说它只是虚构的幻觉……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>还没有等有冈说完，山田打断了他曾阐述过无数次的观点：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“但他似乎梦到了些什么。我听了他关于这个梦的叙述，虽然很模糊，会令人摸不着头脑，但那听上去就是一个货真价实的噩梦。我怀疑那可能是他生前的记忆，还是对我不利的那种。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田翻完所有的资料后把书本都收拾起来。即使表情依旧严肃，语气依旧冰冷，但颤抖的双手依旧掩藏不住他内心的状态。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“如果不能阻止他发现，那或许应该做好去面对的准备。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈看着他的背影心生无奈，在这件事上他确实不能给到什么实质的帮助，如果山田跨不过心里的那道坎，他将永远只有逃避这一个选择。最后有冈决定起身，帮他倒了杯水放在桌上，这或许是他此时唯一能做的事。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我个人觉得，还是后者比较实际，瞒一辈子或许比直接坦白更加困难。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“或许，”山田站了起来在实验室内来回踱步，这是他焦虑的时候经常会做出的动作，“或许就应该把心脏换掉，换成之前的结构，或者只是换成加压泵之类的……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“山田凉介！知念只是做了个梦，你有必要绝望成这样么？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈大贵发誓，他已经很久都没有这样对山田大吼大叫了。而且还是站在他正对面，摇着他的肩膀，想让对方清醒一点的那种。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>但他实在是忍不住对方过度的负面情绪，再加上他已经数不清二人关于这件事讨论了多少次，他早就腻烦了山田对待此事的态度以及无限纠结和退缩的懦弱情绪。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>而且，有冈也不想承认自己的想法和实验结果有误。毕竟自己给出的结果也不是说百分之百没有影响，但有冈依旧用积极的论点和想法掩盖了实验和数据上的弱点。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这或许就是自己永远只能当一个无牌医师的原因，有冈在冷静下来后偶尔会这么想。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>刚说完，山田凉介投射来的冰冷绝望的眼神让有冈不自觉地打颤，或许是因为自己刚才言重了，但他还是决定把自己的想法说出来：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“知念能做梦，虽然不能证明他一定拥有上一次生命时的记忆，但起码证明他是你创造出最接近人类的人造人，做梦的能力可能是属于机能上的一部分。这么看来他甚至已经堪称完美，不仅在外貌上完全保留了原有的样子，而且连性格和细节都几乎没有差别……这一直以来都是你最想要的不是么？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田愣愣地看着有冈点点头。他刚才就被有冈吼懵了，也确实无法反驳有冈所说的话。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“他是知念侑李，他就是那个朝思暮想的知念侑李。无论发生什么，你要相信他一定还会再喜欢上你，这是毋庸置疑的。到时候，他还是会和当初一样包容你……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然有冈都觉得这话说出来自己都有些心虚，但好在现在两人的发展比较顺利，所以这番话才可能是有效的。他也希望山田可以在这样的言语中得到鼓励，找到安慰，从而可以抚平情绪。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我害怕的是他不会。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田低着头咬着唇，握在一起的双手依旧在颤抖，虽然只是非常小的动作，但是有冈尽收眼底，但他却多说不出一句话来安慰他。安慰山田很难，更何况有冈的心里也开始动摇，也开始怀疑是否是自己的实验报告害了山田做出这样的选择。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>许久，山田才缓过神来，抬起头来看着沉默的有冈，但眼神里依旧透露着心神不定。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“毕竟伤害他的人就是我，他是无辜的。我害怕他无法原谅我，他甚至都不知道我这个人有多少惹人厌的地方。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他们之间的发展确实超出预料的顺利，这让山田差点就忘记自己埋藏在心里的秘密和恐惧。这或许是福，又或许是祸，福祸之间只隔了一张纸，随时都有可能被意外捅破。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>早上知念问山田做过什么梦，那一瞬间山田打心底里感到惊慌，一时之间只能想起这十年以来做的噩梦。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他本来对睡眠的需求就少，再加上时常会出现的噩梦带来的煎熬，山田把自己的睡眠时间压倒需求边缘。白天他不会让自己停下来工作，这样一沾到床就容易昏睡过去，也不怎么做梦了。甚至在知念醒来之后，山田依旧保持着这样的状态。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>至于他回答的那一场幸福的梦，山田也已经完全不记得梦里发生了什么。在他做了梦的那天，他坐在父母对面吃完早餐之后，就全都忘完了，只记得醒来之后自己脸上挂着笑容。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“但是你们之间真的很好，所以还是有盼头的，一切都会好起来的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有些时候，有冈确实也不知道该怎么安慰山田比较好、尤其是他自己本身就很累，或是已经处理过太多类似的事情后，他无法找到一个新的办法来解决眼前的问题。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他大多都在这些时候选择沉默，让山田自己去消化这一份情绪。曾经山田会发泄出来，或是击打墙壁或是摔东西，但是发泄完了就好了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>现在的山田已经克制住了自己强大的破坏力，虽然看上去对他是一件好事，但对于有冈而言，反倒是因此更难捉摸清山田的情绪。因此，他只能说一些相对而言比较客套的话来试图调动山田积极的情绪。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“抱歉我……我还是做不到，我现在……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田最终还是把自己从绝望的悬崖边拉了回来，虽然他依旧慌乱，但他在此时又想起了知念，还有他在这些日子在自己身边，制造出甜蜜的点点滴滴。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈在掌握了情况后趁机接下了他的话：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那我们再等等，到时候只要解释清楚了，知念是会理解的。他不是蛮不讲理的那种人，无论是当年的他还是现在的他。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田木讷地点了点头，这种时候他确实也没有想到更好的解决办法。虽然逃避这件事在山田心中和拖延是同一个概念，是身为效率至上的他最嫌弃的办法，但是他除此之外别无选择。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈拍了拍山田的肩膀以此鼓励，毕竟自己能给的安慰就只有那么多了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我相信你，也相信他。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田勉强露出一个微笑，有冈这话大概哄小孩儿还有些用，但现在自己也只能像他说的这样，让自己有一些好的念想。不过有冈下一秒就“善意地叮嘱”道：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“今天的药还没吃，你过会儿先回房补一下。毕竟你和知念是一起从房间里走出来的，你出门的时候我们都看……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈在被打了一拳肚子之后，半强制性地被山田按在了试验台前工作，他能逞威风的时间也到此结束。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0065"><h2>65. Chapter 65</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>我站在伊野尾的实验室门口发了会儿呆，毕竟我不知道他的实验室的密码。正想敲门的时候，门就从里面被打开，露出伊野尾的蘑菇头脑袋。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【进来吧。】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我点点头，跟着伊野尾走进他的实验室。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这间房间里的墙壁和地板跟山田的实验室里的一模一样——不过我是通过自己的脚步声听出来的，因为这间房里的灯光过于昏暗。不像山田那里不让任何一个角落有阴影的照明方式，这里只有在两三张工作台上，垂直吊着一盏离桌面一米左右的圆形简易无影灯。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>四张普通工具台大小的高脚桌被摆放的特别规整，桌子之间和墙壁的距离都是规定好的。除了有冈的工位相对而言比较随意，其他工位上即使摆放着不一样的工具材料或者是电脑，物品虽多但都摆放地整整齐齐。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>房间里的每一个细节都透露出了伊野尾的性格和习惯，让人感觉一旦进入了这个房间，就相当于进入到了他的地盘，都会不由自主地听从他的安排。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那扇门里有什么？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【是图书室，不过和山田的不太一样。】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>伊野尾按了一下门边的开关，向我做出一个“请进”的手势。和山田的图书室相比，这里没有满满当当的书架，取而代之的是几个被分成几百个小格子编号柜，里面塞满了满满格式各样的材料，有些新型材料还只有编号没有名字。除此之外还有一台带有巨型显示器的高性能电脑，相比而言还是这边更吸引眼球。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【我要读的那些书，山田都没有收藏，就只好看电子书了。】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>伊野尾向我演示了电子图书库的使用方法，其他倒还好理解，只不过我也没明白伊野尾为什么会觉得黑底和蓝绿色的文字会更容易读进去。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过他之前使用的解码程序也差不多是这样的配色，就连房间里都是大片的黑色和少量的光亮，或许这样的感觉反而能让他觉得舒适。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>图书室的右边又有一道门，准确的来说是电梯门。当我的眼神在那扇门上停留的时候，伊野尾就明白了我的意思，快步走到电梯门边将其打开。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【来吧，带你去楼上看看。】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我还是第一次听说我们还有楼上，兴致勃勃地跟着伊野尾走进了电梯。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>电梯门再次打开的时候，我们面前出现的是一个地上空间。我是通过房间的高度和墙上窗外天空的模样来判断出的这一点。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【你上次出门的时候，注意到井盖附近的仓库了吗？】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>在这句提示下我焕然大悟，这里看上去确实像是那个仓库。一眼望去虽然会觉得很空旷，但堆积起来的杂物其实也占去不了多少空间。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>而我的目光却被另外三台大型的机器人所吸引。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我走到机器人的面前，他们大概比我高出一倍，色彩丰富的外壳被磨得锃亮，看上去还有些像我前两天在山田收藏的漫画里看到的高达。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【这些是我现在正在研制的课题。】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“所以这些都是你制造的？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>伊野尾点点头，然后向我解释道他的课题：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【这三台都是战斗型机器人。不知道山田有没有和你解释过，这也是每个国家都在研发的最新型武器。至于目前的进度，我起码把外壳搭好了，其他战斗方面的功能还得继续开发和提升。】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>光是能把机器人搭起来这件事就已经超乎了我的想象，对我而言这像是比登天还难的事情，因为伊野尾擅长的部分恰巧是我的知识盲区。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过这可是伊野尾几乎只靠自己的力量创造出来的东西，这代表他拥有一个人就可以和国家边防科研部门势均力敌的能力。想到这里我就倒吸了一口凉气，我每天到底是和多少怪物生活在一起。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那我们为什么需要这些呢？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【山田的意思是，万一发生了什么，我们必须要有保护自己的能力。】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然我们生活在地底下，再加上基地超坚固甚至还防地震的特性，理应是很安全的。但山田的疑心病也不是完全没有道理，毕竟不怕一万只怕万一。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>在回到地下的电梯里，我们在自动喷雾中进行了消毒。虽然地上仓库平时也没人去，但也无法将那个空间做成无菌的状态，因为这样可能需要修改仓库的外观，未免会过于引人注目。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然不知道我们为什么需要将自己的存在藏于地下，如果只是为了安全的话似乎也不需要如此大费周章，但是我相信，山田这样做一定有他自己的理由。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【今天其实也没什么事，主要是我手头上有些东西没做完。你可以帮忙整理一下资料，或者做一些其他想做的事，只要不打扰我和我的进度就行。】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>说完，伊野尾就趴在其中一个工作台上开始了手上的制作。我则是在另一个工作台上打算整理资料，但可能是因为和我平时接触到的知识截然不同，我完全没有办法将纸上的信息读进去。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我轻轻叹了口气，不料却被伊野尾听了进去。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【不整理也行，反正那些不急。你要是没事儿也可以找我聊天，只是说些话也妨碍不到工作。】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他的这句话可正合我意，让我顿时就来了劲儿，搬起高脚凳做到伊野尾的对面。他知道我的动静，但没有抬头，继续盯着手上的工作。虽然我也不会这些，但看他拼拼凑凑地组合手里的东西，总觉得也特别有意思。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我其实有些事情还挺好奇的，但一直没有机会找到适合的人问。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【你问吧，我知道的我都告诉你。】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“小慧，你有没有做过梦啊？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【……我还以为你要问什么高级的问题，怎么问出来的和有冈是一个水平的。】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然我对他这样的形容不是很满意，但说明这件事也不只有我一个人好奇，心里也突然有了一丝欣慰。见我没有反应，他继续说了下去：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【我没有做过梦，我原先甚至不知道梦是什么。但是有冈和我说明之后，我也只是大概有了概念，但却一直没有实践的机会。】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我若有所思地点点头，说不定他们都是不会做梦的，这样也就能解释清楚今天早上山田说的话。不过也不能只以伊野尾一个人的情况来判断，说不定只是他个人的睡眠状况比较好而已。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【你之所以突然这样问，是因为你做梦了？】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我点点头，嗯了一声表示他猜对了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【那挺好的。我要是能做梦的话，就能在梦里体验完全不一样的人生，像是做一个健谈的人，在学校或是单位被许多的女孩子围着之类的。】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“诶？原来小慧想做这样的梦啊。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>要是有冈听到他说出这样的话，估计会担心到头发掉光了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【开玩笑的，我连身边有个有冈都嫌烦。】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你别瞎说，明明你俩关系挺好的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我的脸上浮现出了微笑。我看他现在倒是挺享受和有冈共事的，只不过他就是这样嘴硬的人，不会直接承认有冈在他的生活中起到的重要性。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>说到这里，我又想起了一个我一直以来都没有想通的问题，不过也可以借此机会问问伊野尾。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“小慧，你也会有直觉吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【直觉？】伊野尾停下手中的动作，抬头看了我一眼，脸上甚至没有一丝微表情的变化，【我们应该是没有直觉的，所以你体验到的可能只是，“大脑程序高速运转后给出的一个概率最大的答案”。】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然伊野尾说的也很有道理，但我实在是不能认同他给出这样过于理性的解释。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我和他说明了昨天在地面上，我在意料之外猜中了拐角处有咖啡店，还有一些莫名其妙的熟悉感之类的事情。还有之前发生的种种让我认为自己拥有直觉的事情，我都给他说了一通，但也不知道他能不能明白我当时的感觉。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【我明白你的意思，只不过这真的是你心中所谓的“直觉”所带来的吗？】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我一愣，不明白伊野尾是什么意思，而且我刚才还对自己的答案挺自信的，现在反倒被他问懵了。他停下了手中的动作，站了起来，双手撑在桌边稍稍抬头，水汪汪的大眼睛盯着我，难得露出这样认真严肃的神色。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【首先，你需要意识到，有很多事情你是没有办法摸清楚的。就拿基础知识库来说，有些知识点只有在需要的时候才会被你调动出来。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【比如我问你，仙人掌一共有多少种分类？名字有分别是什么？你能在一瞬间就在脑海中放映出327种仙人掌分类的名字——你不一定在看到的瞬间都读得出来，但是你都知道。】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我点点头表示赞同，他刚刚问出这两个问题的时候，我的脑海里确实瞬间浮现出一张分成三列的清单，其中大部分都是第一次见到的单词，毕竟平时根本就用不到。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【但是，在我告诉你之前，你会意识到自己的知识库里有这么一部分的知识吗？】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我摇摇头，毕竟我的生活中，除了自己门牌上的仙人掌，就没有机会接触其他的了，而且我从未在乎过那颗仙人掌是什么品种的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>殊不知，我已经进入到了伊野尾的逻辑怪圈内。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【所以你要知道，你根本摸不清你自己的基础知识库有多大，你根本不知道自己的能力有多强。】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>说到这里，他的眼里浮现出一丝难以捉摸的低落灯光打在他乌黑的眼珠中，这让我很难不注意到他。这是他今天和我说话以来第一次有了明显的情绪波动，也让我不得不想到这一切可能和刚才说的话有关。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>只不过他的情绪收复速度极快，瞬间就恢复了原先严肃的模样，我也只能对着他露出一个略显无奈和疑惑的微笑：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你怎么突然说这些？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【因为羡慕你的能力，天知道我从掌握生活技能，再到学习这些机械物理建筑知识，到底学习了多久……这太让人嫉妒了。】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我心里一惊，被他说得一时语塞，或许是因为这不是我印象里认识的那个他。他的侧着头微微挑眉，眼神却停留在我的脸上，像是寒风一样。我还是第一次看到这样的他，但下一秒他的语气又变了：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【吓着你了？我开玩笑的。不这样吓唬你一下，你根本不知道自己有多厉害。】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他在眨眼之间切换了自己的情绪，朝我露出一个微笑，眼中也带着笑意，伸手摸了摸还处于惊恐状态中的我。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我很少看到伊野尾笑，即使他的嘴角经常自然上翘。本来被他吓唬到冒冷汗的我，也瞬间相信了他这样的笑容，也朝着他傻笑了起来，虽然心底里还是有那么一丝丝没缓过来的感觉。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>原来伊野尾是这么爱开玩笑的人吗？而且他的演技好到让我深信不疑，差点就以为自己不能活着走出这件实验室了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过我到底是遭了什么罪，一天要被连续吓唬两回，我的胆子再大也都要被吓没了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【我是想说，既然你摸不到自己的知识库边缘，也就不能断定你现在没有想起来的事情，就一定不存在与你的知识库内。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【例如地面上的地形和大概路况，山田很有可能复制了中岛脑内的部分信息给你。更何况你还能自己走回来，我就更相信你其实是明白这些的。】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我若有所思的点点头，伊野尾讲得也不是没有道理。山田自然不会告诉我他往我的脑袋里具体塞了些什么，毕竟这听上去有些可怕，而且说不定他自己也记不清到底给我塞了些什么奇奇怪怪的知识库，还有可能是随便抓了一把往我的脑袋里塞。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【而且，既然你也感受不到你的大脑调取信息的过程，那么我所说的，“大脑程序高速运转后给出的一个概率最大的答案”，在你没有发现的前提下也是可行的。】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我算是发现了，伊野尾慧这个人之所以也能够独享一间实验室，主要还是因为没有人能说得过他。这点倒是和山田类似，真不知道这两人吵起来会是谁赢。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过他们也不会因为无谓的事情而斗嘴，并且可以很有默契地在关键时刻把矛头指向有冈，估计我一时半会儿是无法得出答案了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我承认你赢了，我认输。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【哼哼，所以千万不要尝试和“超绝对理智脑”作对哦。】</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>这两次都写的超长</p><p>因为实在是没办法将故事分段了</p><p>毕竟大家不想看一次更新里</p><p>全是毫无根据的科学&amp;设定吧</p><p>话说回来仙人掌好像真的有327种哦</p><p>如果我没有在维基百科上数错的话</p><p>327种仙人掌汇聚成一只萨博念</p><p>完美点题（bushi</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0066"><h2>66. Chapter 66</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>【说到山田凉介，你俩最近发展的不错呀？】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我差点在喝水的时候被呛到，伊野尾这个话题转的可真是生硬，比扫地机器人转弯生硬百倍。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你哪只耳朵听到我说山田凉介了？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【两只耳朵都没听到，但你心里肯定想到这个名字了。】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我撇撇嘴表示不满。伊野尾绝对是属于那种“不鸣则已，一鸣惊人”的类型，平时看他安安静静不怎么合群，其实早就把我们都看透了。不过……</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“发展啥了发展？难道我能从第一助手，发展成山田凉介本人吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【不是，我的意思是你俩关系进展的挺快。你这不昨晚都睡人家房间里去了吗？】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>……我就知道，在早上从山田房间里走出来，正巧和住在我对面的有冈打了个照面时，我的心里就已经产生了有不祥的预感。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我那是昨晚不小心睡沙发上了，他怕我着凉才会把我带过来的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【那他怎么不顺便把中岛也驮回去？】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“中岛这重量怎么可能是一个人就能驮回去的！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>伊野尾捂着嘴偷着笑，很明显不是因为我这话说的有意思，而是因为我在不知所措的时候强词夺理的样子有些滑稽。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“而且……”我的脑海里突然又闪过了另一个理由，“而且山田凉介不允许其他人进他的房间。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过说完的下一秒我就后悔了，下意识地觉得不小心给自己挖了个坑，还乖乖地跳了进去。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【那你凭什么就能进他的房间呢？】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“因为……我反正已经进过他的房间了，所以他应该也无所谓了吧？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【真的只是这样而已？】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那还能有什么？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【只是这样他能让你睡床？就他那洁癖？】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你怎么知道我睡床！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【难道他舍得让你睡沙发？他要是舍得，我把头给你拧下来。】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“他……他洁癖又没那么严重，昨晚也没换衣服就躺床上了，应该不介意这些的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【哦？原来你俩昨晚睡一起睡床上了呀？】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>此时我已经急得满脸通红，毕竟我怎么说都说不过他，而且无意之间给自己挖的坑已经越来越深。伊野尾的话像是不断向我攻击来的连环炮弹，句句都把我击倒在坑里，我根本就没办法从坑底爬起来。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我现在算是知道了，不管吵的是什么方面的内容，能说得过伊野尾的人，几乎是不存在的。所以最后我选择放弃，把手上的杯子往桌上垂直放下，发出“嘭”的一声，然后背过身去不再理他。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>希望伊野尾能意识到我的动作是在表示生气，虽然和山田生气的时候相比确实没有什么威慑力。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我也不知道我怎么会这样，明明我只需要什么都不说，什么都不需要反驳，他应该就没有兴趣再说下去了。斗嘴多半是这样，只需要一方停止了，另一方也会立刻失去兴致。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>而且他说的基本上都是事实，虽然我还是会稍微惊叹一下——为什么他全都知道——但既然是事实，我承认了又怎样。现在冷静下来仔细想想，我刚才的表现还真有些莫名其妙，只能说和平时的我完全不一样。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我能想象的到，伊野尾得逞的样子像是一只从柜子里自己找到小鱼干的猫。我听到了他在我背后拿起毛巾擦手的声音，同时缓缓走到我身后，最后用修长的手指戳了戳我的背。我转过身来看着他，他上翘的嘴角在昏暗中依旧很明显。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【我们不聊这个了，换个话题。】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>在此条件下，我还是能勉强让身体转过身来正面看他一眼的，虽然我依旧没有好脸色给他看罢了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他把手背在身后微微屈身，弯着腰猫着背，露出浅笑，双眼仿佛是要看透我一般。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【你觉得山田凉介怎么样？】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这说好了换一个话题，结果还是说山田凉介！但是这次我绝对不会只是防御和逃避，我要直面击破伊野尾的攻击。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“他……挺好的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【挺好的是几个意思？】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“身体健康？最近心情好像也不错？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我知道伊野尾指的不是这些，但是我又下意识地选择了他不想要的答案来搪塞他。他或许已经发现了，在我的心里，似乎有着我不愿意直视的一部分。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【他健不健康心情好不好，有眼人都看得出来。我问的是你对他的感觉。】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“感觉？那……他挺好的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>一时之间我确实只能说出这几个字，但其实我心中闪过的岂止是这些，而是我和他这段时间来相处的各种记忆片段。有他在工作上对我苛刻的时候，有他在生活上帮助我的时候，又有和大家聚在一起的时候他有意无意地和我搭话。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我们每天都不只是见面，而是会相处好几个小时，尤其是根本无法避免的工作时间需要在他的眼皮子底下度过。即使是休息日我选择独处和睡觉，他选择不休息继续工作，但我们偶尔还是会在午饭的时候见到对方，并且会和大家一起吃晚饭。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我对山田的感觉，哪是一两句话就能说清楚的。在不知不觉中，我已经沉默许久，伊野尾看我没有反应，又特别直白地问了一句：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【你喜欢他吗？】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>喜欢？上次接触这个词的时候还是一个月前从山田嘴里说出来的。那个时候我确实还不理解喜欢的含义，虽然到现在还是一样没有琢磨清楚。但是光从感觉上来看的话，我敢肯定我的答案已经不止是“不讨厌”了，既然如此那就应该是喜欢的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“喜欢。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我随即脱口而出，然后看到了伊野尾逐渐灿烂的笑容，感觉大事不妙，或许着又是他的圈套，便又补了一句：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我也喜欢你，我喜欢这里的所有人。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>方才还来了劲儿了伊野尾突然就耷拉下了脑袋，看来他对我的答案并不满意，但这也不是我说出的第一个让他不满意的答案了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【知念侑李，你到底在逃避些什么？】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我摇摇头，不是否定他的问题，而是因为我也不知道。我能意识到自己正在逃避，但是并不知道我正在逃避什么……</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不，其实我也并不是完全没有线索。他这么两次三番地提起山田凉介这个人，说明他想要的答案就和这个人有关系，而答案就在我的心底。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“其实我……我也不知道答案是什么。我……我没有在逃避，只是没有正视过这件事，因为我觉得我还不明白……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【但是你能明白，山田凉介这个人在你心里，和我在你心里，是不一样的吧？】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他这样的诱导式提问是不适合审讯的，但却很适合让我带着这个先入为主的观念去思考我们之间的关系。</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>今日份后记：</p><p>今天也是写作瓶颈满满的一天！<br/>本来计划昨天写完的<br/>但是因为某些原因<br/>去做了核酸检测<br/>不过应该没事的啦<br/>然后就是最近太忙了<br/>闲下来之后就一直在偷懒<br/>所以会更得<br/>很慢……<br/>很慢……<br/>很慢……<br/>我真想一觉睡到放假</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0067"><h2>67. Chapter 67</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>昏黄的灯光静止在桌面上，但我的心却在这份平静中摇曳不定。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他到底有什么不一样的地方呢？如果说只是从相处的时间上来看，我和山田的相处时间自然是最长的，如果这一点和对每个人的了解程度成正比，就自然产生了不同之处。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过我也没有把握说我已经很了解山田凉介了，毕竟他昨天还告诉我在制造中岛时的秘密，从而刷新了我对他的印象。我也知道他心里还埋藏着他不愿说的秘密，我也暂时会把对这个秘密的好奇心收敛在心底。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>即便如此，他在我心中还是依旧那样美好。他还是我憧憬和爱慕的模样，将智慧与美貌集于一身，不可方物，也拥有着我触不可及的高度。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>现在的我已经无法想象，如果会有24小时见不到他的话，我可能会没办法冷静下来面对工作和生活。我对他的每一次担心都带着一股揪心的疼，而且看到他难过我也会想哭。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然我早就已经有了共情感，但是他的情绪波动会对我产生意料之外的极大影响，这点在是我在他人身上没有体验到的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>甚至有些时候，在我不开心或者是难过的时候，我只希望能陪在我身边的人是他。他的怀抱可以给我一种由心而发的安全感，我甚至有些贪恋他给我的这种感觉。好在今早醒来的时候他在我身边，如果不是他在我不知所措的时候及时给予我安慰，我可能这一天都会过地浑浑噩噩。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过我还没有试过伊野尾的怀抱，所以没办法直接进行对比。这么想着的我，伸出手来抱住了面前的伊野尾，脸贴在他的胸口附近。他本身就离我不远，我能趁她不注意的时候完成这个动作，并且毫不费劲。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他没有挣扎或是逃避，但也没有回应我的动作，只是一动不动地站在原地而已。伊野尾很瘦，抱起来就像是直接抱着一堆骨头。抛开这样不熟悉的手感不提，我也对这个怀抱也无法产生进一步想法。但我却在这个怀抱中冷静了下来，并且找到了答案。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我松开他后，他依旧很淡定，双眼像是捕捉到了活动影像的摄像头，盯着我逐渐距离他越来越远的脸。我不知道我的脸上挂着什么样的表情，或许我的眼神还是呆滞，又或许已经透露出了我的释然。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田凉介是不一样的，他在我心里是特殊的人。可能在一个月前我对他说出这句话的时候，我对他的感情就已经和对他人的不同了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我想……我也许明白你的意思了。他确实和别人不一样，我对他的喜欢也和对你的不一样。这是你想要的答案吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【这是你需要的答案。】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>伊野尾露出一个微笑，得意洋洋地看着我，仿佛已经达成了他的目的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【虽然你可能还没有为此而烦恼过，但知道了之后，还是会感觉心情舒畅了许多吧？】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那也得靠你衬托，多亏了你先前想尽办法挖苦我，否则哪有这样的效果。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他的这一波操作耍的炉火纯青，不用在盘问嫌疑犯上，真的是可惜了他的才华。不过我算是记住了，下次就算他再用这招，我可不会再上当了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过话又说回来，即使我知道了这一点，可这又有什么用呢？即使得到了答案我也不知道下一步应该做些什么。这样一想，我发现知道了这一点之后我并没有感到更加畅快。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>一想到自己对他的感情，和自己平时偶尔看到的电影片段里的主角是一样的，我就有种说不出的奇怪的感觉堵在嗓子眼里。不是难过而是紧张，但似乎又不完全是紧张，还有其他杂七杂八的顾虑和担心，一下子都从心底涌出。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>或许是我运气不好，碰到的电影里的情与爱的桥段都不是那么的美好，就连唯一有幸看到结局的某部老电影，男主和女主最后都因为回归了自己的生活而被迫离开。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>那是一个周日，我一个人坐在沙发边，打开电视就看到了这部电影正在放映，我就顺便看完了整部电影。虽然黑白的色调略显沉闷，但里面的情节让我仿佛置身于另一个世界中，这样一想也是有些意思。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>那时我还在想，如果最后男主角的态度再强硬一点，或者把没有说完的话说出来，他们的结局是否就不会这么令人憋屈了。可如果换了一种结局，他们是不是就一定可以幸福呢？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>但我其实也可以理解男主最后选择尊重女主的选择，即使爱着对方也选择放手，这样也是在保护对方。如果换做是我，我也会尊重和支持对方的想法，就像是我一直以来在山田身边那样，以我自己理解出的方式去保护对方。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>原来那时候我就自动将自己和山田带入到了那样的情境中，或许我从那时就应该意识到，自己对山田的感情早已不是那么简单的了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>在我思考之际，伊野尾早就对我的脑袋里的想法失去了兴趣，回到了自己的工作台前，继续摆弄手里的零件和器材。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“小慧，你知道……发现喜欢一个人之后，应该做一些什么吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我不知道该怎么做，却又害怕什么都不做之后就会失去这一切。眼前被突如其来的迷雾遮挡的我，下意识地向对面的人发出了求救信号。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他抬起头来愣愣地看着我，歪了一下脑袋，仿佛是在问我他是不是听错了，又或许是第一次有人问他这样的问题。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【可以什么都不做，也可以什么都为了他做。】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>伊野尾停下了手中的工作，看着我停顿了许久，像是在整理自己的思绪，随后缓缓问我：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【不过，你想知道他的感觉吗？】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我下意识得点了点头：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“想的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>或许知道了他是怎么想的，我也就不会担心了。但是转念一想，万一他和我持有的感情是不同的话，这样我或许还是不知道会更好。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他笑着点了点头，饱满水润的唇瓣轻启，刚想说些什么，却又噎住，最后把话吞了下去。他发现了我在盯着他看，又立马露出一个微笑来掩饰刚才的尴尬。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【那看来你对这份感情还是乐观的。】他的眼神从我身上移开，又回到了面前工作台的器械上，脸上依旧是淡淡的微笑，【至于他对你是什么感觉，答案还是留给你自己去寻找。】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我还以为伊野尾会告诉我答案的，但他没有说。这点也毫不意外，或许山田凉介的心思也不是那么容易琢磨透的。看到我无奈撇嘴的样子，他又补充了一句：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【自己去探索答案，这也是在喜欢一个人的时候，会觉得有意思的地方。】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我无奈地露出了一个笑容，不过他说的也有道理，如果他刚刚告诉我了，我也不一定会相信从他嘴里说出来的答案。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>既然如此，那我也没什么必要在这里干着急了。反正我们还是每天都能碰面，工作日里每天都要在实验室里相处近八个小时，每天都能说上几句话。这样平凡稳定的生活结构，再加上工作的忙碌，我说不定很快就不会惦记这些了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那你呢？你会什么都不做？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【看我这样多半是的，但也可能只是没碰到会让自己什么都去做的人。】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>说的也是，而且我敢打赌，能让伊野尾的性格都进行一百八十度的转变的人，这个世界上根本不可能存在。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那你觉得有冈呢？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【提他做啥？】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我觉得你俩挺好。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>听到这句话的时候，伊野尾“蹭”地一下就抬起了头，但愣是没说出什么话来，看样子是急了眼，像是一只没有喝到奶的猫。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>很明显伊野尾早就做好了会被我反问的准备，不过打破这个套路的唯一办法，就是需要先下手为强。而且我也没夸大事实，我确实是这么觉得的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【那就好。】他怄气似的丢掉手里的零件，【赶紧给我整理资料去。】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>没想到伊野尾这把机关枪也有子弹用完的时候，我得意地笑了笑，安耐住兴高采烈的步伐，继续执行今天来到这里帮忙的目的。</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>今天的后记：</p><p>检测结果出来啦<br/>无事发生 一切安好<br/>精神状态也好了很多<br/>然后因为疫情肥<br/>又捡回了锻炼和健身<br/>不过电脑连续崩了两天<br/>或许他也要渡劫吧<br/>P.S. 3x3min跳绳真的是非常好的热身运动</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0068"><h2>68. Chapter 68</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“我出门啦~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>周一早上，中岛还是和平常一样去上学，嘴里叼着烤到脱水并涂了黄油的土司，手里拿着一盒利乐包装的植物油。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然刚开始很想逃避，但把事情全都说出来之后，自己也感觉轻松了许多。再加上周围所有人，除了依旧摆着臭脸显示高冷的山田凉介以外，都给自己鼓励和应援——无论是感情上的还是工作上的，全身的压力自然而然地就消除了不少。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>而山田呢？他只是淡淡地说了一句：“既然对任务没有影响，那你就继续做这个任务，冈本那里你自己想办去法解释。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他还是这副看似冷漠严苛的样子，不过也是基于对中岛完全的信任和理解才这么说的。他也没有明令禁止中岛的感情发展，但是中岛已经对此有些疲惫，也不知道那晚的事会不会给对方留下心理阴影，眼下还是得先给自己的生理缺陷想个理由搪塞过去才行。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>即便如此，走在街道上的时候，中岛还是会觉得忐忑不安。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然他在手机充电后收到了来自冈本的信息，只是一句简短的问候，没有多说半个字，多问半句原因。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>但中岛也没有回复，一是因为他在手术床上醒来的时候已经天亮，二是因为他不想去想这件事，而是需要花时间去调整自己的情绪，因此也错过了最佳的回复时机。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>天空灰蒙蒙的，冬日寒风刺骨，中岛习惯性地缩了缩身子。就在此时，天空飘起了片片雪花，虽然算不上恶劣，但也不是可以忽视的程度。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>中岛啃完了自己的早餐，心里怨着自己没仔细看天气预报所以没带伞，而且如今这天气也是越来越奇怪。还好自己在校服里面穿了有帽子的卫衣，还在口袋里塞了新的口罩，这种程度的雪应该是不会让自己再次毁容的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>一片雪花落在中岛浓密纤长的睫毛上，他下意识地眨了眨眼睛，却无法将其抖落。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>此时身边传来了熟悉的脚步声，熟悉的黑色雨伞遮住了自己的头顶和部分视线，中岛回头看到了自己方才还在惦记的熟悉的人。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>冈本比中岛矮了一点，由他来撑着伞相对而言更吃力也更奇怪。中岛没有像往常那样接过伞，而且还油然而生了一种想逃的感觉，便把脸埋在了围巾里，故意加快了向前的脚步。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>但是他的左臂却突然被冈本拉住，中岛犹豫了，从而也失去了挣脱的最佳时机。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“抱歉……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>在中岛想着怎么开口之际，冈本就先道了歉。他的声音听上去闷闷的，想必他也和自己一样把脸埋在了围巾里。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“不，要道歉的应该是我。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>中岛没有转身去看他，而是趁冈本不注意的时候从他的手里挣脱开，把手揣回自己的大衣口袋里，但他也没有拒绝冈本逐渐靠近自己，最后对方在他身边停下。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“脸上的伤，已经好了么？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>中岛花了一段时间才反应过来他想问的是什么。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“嗯……好了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>为了不让他起疑心，中岛还是说出了自己推敲已久的解释：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“去了趟医院就好了。我从小就有这种奇怪的病，但怎么查也查不出原因，虽然发病的时候会很突然，而且也很恐怖，但做手术恢复起来还是很快的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>冈本若有所思地点了点头，看样子算是接受了这个答案。中岛在心里松了一口气，还好冈本平时并不会碰生物和医学方面的书籍，否则还要把故事编得更复杂一些才行。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“对不起，没经过你的同意就……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“没事”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>冈本没有继续说下去。中岛觉得他或许是不好意思了，便笑着摇了摇头表示自己不介意。虽说不介意了，但却依旧难以忘记，中岛想起这件事的时候，心里还是咯噔了一下。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那个……能闭上眼睛么？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>中岛有些不知所措，他不知道冈本想做什么，心里有一只小鹿在乱撞，既是在担心，又似乎是在期待一些什么。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“别紧张，只是帮忙清理一下睫毛而已。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>冈本摘下手套伸出手，中岛也没有起疑心，点了点头后闭上了双眼。他的手指在中岛的睫毛上摩挲着，害得中岛总有一种不舒服的感觉——痒痒的，是和心里骚动很相似的感觉。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“呜……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“不舒服么？忍一忍，马上就好了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>好在冈本的手指触感柔和，动作幅度也不大。相比忍耐这样的感觉而言，中岛更担心自己现在的表情会不会看上去很奇怪。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>就在他感觉到冈本已经收手之际，刚想睁开眼睛，却又感觉到自己脸上突然被对面的人亲了一下。冈本的嘴唇上沾有粘腻的润唇膏，温热柔软的触感让中岛瞬间脸红，瞪大了眼睛看着眼前故作眺望远方，而其实是在偷笑的冈本。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你……！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“只是这样的话，你就不会逃开了吧？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>中岛被他这么一刺激，再次想起了那一夜的刺激和心跳，又像只乌龟一样所起脖子，躲在围巾里，只露出一双修长的眼睛。冈本抱住眼前这只小乌龟，又碰巧中岛的两只手都放在口袋里，冈本索性就捆住了他的双臂，脸凑在对方的面前。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“只是这样而已，可以么？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>中岛抬头看着眼前一脸真挚的人，下意识地赶紧避开了他炙热的眼神。他知道自己拒绝不了冈本，虽然努力想让自己冷静下来，但又突然想起刚才那一吻给自己带来的幸福感，脑袋就像沙锤一样点了起来。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“太好了！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>冈本由内而外散发出了自己的喜悦，又趁机凑上去亲了中岛一口。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我知道裕翔有自己的秘密，但就算不能告诉我，我也不会介意。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>冈本看着中岛的眼神非常坚定，而中岛却像是被说中心事的孩子，依旧不敢直面他的这份热情。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“即便如此，我还是想一直陪在你的身边。裕翔也可以一直陪在我身边么？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“嗯……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>中岛自然是不会拒绝的，因为这也是他想要的结局。只是他之前都没有想过，是从冈本嘴里先提出了和解，而且说了比他想象中还要更深刻的话。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>从刚才冈本的表现，到现在他说的话，中岛可以断定他是在向自己告白。当中岛意识到这一点的时候，他很紧张，但是他明白此时此刻，抱着他却在颤抖的人肯定更加紧张，便又突然觉得心理暖暖的，脸上也自然露出了笑容。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“太好了！那就一言为定，拉钩！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>冈本伸出了小指勾住了中岛的，另一只手依旧环着中岛。他笑地像是个孩子一样，这样明媚的笑容在中岛心中成为了今日的阳光。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>中岛顿时觉得很满足，或许只是这样的约定就已经足够了。如果可以的话，自己真的想要一直呆在他身边，只是通过简单的肢体接触，来确认对方的存在，光是幻想这一切都显得那么美好。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>如果这个世界没有那么复杂的话，或许……</span>
</p><p>
  <span>冈本突然想起了什么，快速松开了中岛，后者还愣在原地，一脸不知所措的样子。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“抱歉，万一让老师看到，要是起疑就麻烦了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>中岛褪去脸上的惊慌，笑着点了点头，他明白如果被发现了的话，二人会被勒令退学。或许山田有办法帮助自己全身而退，但是冈本身上还背负着自己的前途和家庭，他也不能拿对方的生活开玩笑。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过这一切都是最坏的打算，如果可以的话，中岛希望自己的任务永远都不会结束，而冈本也可以是自己未来里的一部分。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>冈本的表情也很复杂，或许他也想到了这些关于未来的事情，或许他和自己想到一起去了。中岛缩了一下身子，这个动作又引起了冈本的注意。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然中岛想的也不算错，但是冈本的心思可比中岛想象的复杂多了，或许是因为自己看似单纯的笑容已经足以隐藏自己的想法。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“走吧，上学要迟到了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>在街上并肩往前走的两人看似甜蜜，但却各怀心事。中岛并没有注意到，街上还埋伏着其他人的眼睛。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>对不起裕翔。我也有自己的秘密，也有迫不得已要做的事情……但是我还是会尽全力去保护你的，我发誓。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>==PART II=END==</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>每一趴结束必定会有的后记：</p><p>第二部分结束啦！<br/>圭裕线要告一段落了<br/>预告一下<br/>下一段是薮光线<br/>outline写完了然后发现<br/>说不定会比圭裕的长……<br/>（真的不是偏心 只是复杂）<br/>（而且居然只到67我以为我已经写了半辈子了）<br/>下一章将会有本文最OOC的设定<br/>32：难道能比我吃药更OOC？<br/>yywh：难道能比我不说话更不现实？<br/>作者：我猜答案是YES <br/>因为写的时候遇到了好多瓶颈 <br/>但总之先说这么多<br/>也请大家多多期待3271的发展</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0069"><h2>69. PART III Trace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h6>
  <b>2164年  一月</b>
</h6><p> </p><p>
  <span>八乙女光在穿衣镜前整理了一下自己的装束。他套上了唯一的一套黑色西装，熟练打上了已经起球的深色粗羊毛线织领带，最后系上衬衫的袖口，修长的手指调整着领口，确保领子没有歪斜。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他从自己的房间里走出来，缓缓往大门方向走。在昏暗的走廊中，他脚步稳健，不紧不慢的样子和平时相比异常冷静。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>中岛裕翔正在树根边等他。八乙女刚想从对方手里接过定制的永生花礼盒，却又想起了什么，尴尬地咳了两声，直接拉开金属手提箱，示意中岛将礼盒直接放入箱中。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>中岛挑眉看了他一眼，明白八乙女对外界细菌的防备心异常强烈，即使门口的消毒喷雾理应处理好了一切。他无奈地耸了一下肩，把礼盒放入后立刻关上了箱子。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>随后八乙女带着礼盒来到伊野尾的实验室里进行消毒，吩咐对方千万不要放过一丝角落，当然也包括箱子内部。随后他将礼盒再次放进箱中，向伊野尾道谢后快步离开。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他右手拎着箱子，又在走廊上遇到迎面走来的有冈。在和对方确认眼神后，有冈将手上一模一样的金属箱子交到八乙女的左手里，双方都没有停下脚步。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>八乙女接过箱子后，直径走向工作区的走廊尽头，进入那间没有门牌号的房间。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>一切都很顺利，因为在路上没有遇到山田。</span>
  <span>他知道此时对方正在实验室里做实验，似乎在每一年的一月底，山田都有必须要完成的一个实验，这是有冈昨天在餐桌上提醒山田的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>其实八乙女一路上都很紧张，即使大家都看不出来。他在进入房间后终于松了口气，腾出左手熟练地背着手锁上门，脚步声在空荡的房间内想起了回声。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>别误会，这不是在拍警匪片，不是绑匪的街头交接或者是警察的秘密跟踪。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>房间里闷闷的，明明地下没有灰尘，但却总结的能闻到空气浑浊的味道，还夹杂着一丝化学药品的气息。八乙女早已习惯了这间“仓库”里并不平人舒适的感觉，因为他会抽空来这里，然而这一天是他必须来的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>仓库里的分区非常严谨，物品之间的间隔足够同时通过两到三人，因为这样可以以免不必要的反应而导致的伤害。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>八乙女没有开灯，他也已经习惯了周围的黑暗，甚至觉得这样的气氛更适合。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>在黑暗中他能看到有一束黄绿色的光，他双目无神地注视这哪里，缓缓地走着，像是被吸引一样停不下脚步。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>走到深处，那道黄绿色的光逐渐变得刺眼起来。他突然停下脚步，驻足在这几熟悉的场景前，沉默一阵后缓缓开口：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“好久不见。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>那是一个约两米高的，圆筒形的玻璃储存缸，上半段光洁如新，下半段磨砂如影。底盘和顶端由金属制成，装着几盏发出亮黄的光芒的灯。缸里装着亮绿色半透明的液体，配合着灯光反而显得有种说不出的美感。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然这里和基地里其他地方一样拥有恒温空调，但这间房的气氛却让八乙女打了一阵冷颤。他下意识地缩了缩身子，渐渐地靠近面前的光源，似乎这样会让他觉得更加温暖。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>那一位令他朝思暮想的人，依旧安静地地泡在罐里，身上一丝不挂，腰边的控制器和八乙女身上的一模一样。即使口鼻处罩着供氧用的呼吸器，但他的胸口没有明显的起伏。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他的身上多处插着塑料管，连接着容器的顶部和底盘，这些二十四小时持续运作的装备足以供给他维持生命体征的营养和能量。他的头发散乱地漂浮在水中，这是他身上唯一有生命动感的部分。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>那人的四肢自然下垂，姿势随虽说不上奇怪，但却略显僵硬。同时，他的手腕和脚踝上的金属环也有锁链固定，不知是为了抵抗浮力，还是为了防止脱逃。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他的模样非常平静，闭着的双眼垂下睫毛，像是婴儿那样安详的睡容，似乎没有任何痛苦。但看得人可不这么想，八乙女想伸手抚上他的脸，最后触摸到的却只是冰冷的玻璃。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>八乙女每次来访都像是现在这样，情不自禁地愣在这里，什么都不做，什么都不想，就只是看着他而已。时间在此时像是停止了一般，留下黑暗中机器运作的喧嚣。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他吸了吸鼻子，闭上双眼防止眼泪流下。即使不是第一次见到这样的光景，他还是忍不住让情绪变得更加伤感。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>然后他把箱子缓缓放下，像是把自己沉重的心也缓缓放下。用脚扫了扫地上不存在的灰后，在那人的正对面坐下，逐个打开手边的箱子。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>花盒里装着的是酒红、粉色和白色的玫瑰，簇拥在一个巴掌大小盒子里，其间隙里穿插着满天星和雏菊，盛开地格外丰盛和美满。看着盒子里美好的样子，八乙女自然而然露出了笑容。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“这是永生花，是不会凋谢的花。这样你睁开眼的时候，就能看到它们盛开的样子，也是它们最好看的样子。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他把花摆在自己面前，正对着眼前的人，即使知道他不会回应自己，也依旧对着他愣愣地笑。他瞄了一眼自己身边，那些一伸手就能够得到的那些东西：有泛黄的乐谱，有干枯的花，有柴犬模样的玩偶，还有一个可以捧在手心里的深蓝丝绒音乐盒。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他侧着头愣了许久，随后歪了一下身子，伸手够到了那个音乐盒，这是他去年一月托有冈买来的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他想起了去年的这一天，他也是坐在这里，坐在他的对面，即使知道他不会回应自己，也依旧对着他愣愣地笑。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“去年的礼物买的不好，即使我把发条上满了，我还没走到门口音乐就停下来了。这样你还是会觉得寂寞吧。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>说罢，他又拧上发条，清脆悦耳的音符从音乐盒中蹦出来，组成那一首耳熟能详的庆生歌曲。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他哼着这首歌，又从另一个箱子里拿出两只高脚水晶玻璃杯，轻轻摆在自己和那人的面前，两只杯子相距不过二十厘米。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他熟练地开启红酒，软木塞离开瓶盖的声音充满了仪式感。他单手拖着瓶底，将瓶中的液体倾倒在杯中，在灯光昏暗的显得格外有情调。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>八乙女举起离自己更近的酒杯，向对面的人示意之后，轻轻碰了一下对方的杯子，发出了风铃般的清脆声响。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“生日快乐，宏太。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他看着他，脸上依旧努力挂着疲惫的笑容，只不过他眼中的寂寞和泪水很快就淹没了喜悦的假象，从而顺着脸颊流下。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他也不想这样。他想笑着，快乐地为对方庆祝一次生日，但即使练习了无数次，八乙女还是做不到不掉眼泪。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他是真的想他，也不知道对方是否能明白，自己的身边没有他的陪伴究竟有多孤独。这也难免八乙女每次见到他就会触景生情，但越是沉浸在回忆中，回到现实的时候就会更难过。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>那一滴泪落到对方的酒杯中，在液体表面画出螺旋状的波纹，无声无息地向外生长，却会在杯壁处停止。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“……和你一样……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>和你一样，悄然无息地落入我的心中，掀起波澜，却终究还是离开了我。八乙女自嘲地笑了笑，这些话他是不会说出口的，或许永远都只能埋藏在心里了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>八乙女将杯子举到眼前，晃动着杯中的液体，挂在杯壁上痕迹就像是他心中被抓挠过的痕迹，一时间难以消逝。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>但是水流过的地方必定会留下痕迹，在我心里是这样的。不知在你心里，我是否也是如此。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>最后他快速将其一饮而尽，像是将悲伤和寂寞又吞回了肚子里。八乙女放下杯子，又拿起酒瓶给自己斟上。放下酒瓶后，他长叹一口气，抬起头看着对方，眨了眨清澈透亮的双眸，眼里映着缸中的颜色和那人沉默的样子。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这是八乙女似乎又突然想到了什么，不禁笑了出来，向着对方缓缓道来：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我跟你说，我们基地里有了一个新的小伙伴。他和之前那些人都不一样，也和你不一样……”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>习惯了想写点什么：</p><p>这两天属于那种 一早上就有预感<br/>知道会是很累的一天<br/>工作太难了<br/>schedule满满的<br/>加班+和领导讲话<br/>（虽然主要不是我的问题）<br/>但是每次这种时候<br/>更新一下 心情就会好很多<br/>（发的时候心里OS：<br/>请多看看顺便夸夸我吧）<br/>如果不行的话<br/>就再喝一瓶冰阔落</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0070"><h2>70. Chapter 70</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“侑李，把这些整理一下，然后送去小光那里。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我随着山田的声音看过去，等着我的却是一大叠资料，“嘭”地一声落在了我面前，从各种意义上都把我吓得不轻。要知道我当时可是站在试验台前，戴着护目镜和手套，手里还拿着滴管和试管而且都装有危险系数很高的溶液。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这其实是每天下班前的定番，但我至今还是没有习惯这一点，毕竟这件事真的是忙完一天后感到最麻烦的事，也是我最讨厌的工作内容。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>话说回来，我当初为什么要答应当山田凉介的助理啊！不过我好像也没得选，山田就已经钦定了我来做这份工作。而且还是第一助理，听上去至高无上，但难度系数也非常高。像是中岛这种偶尔来帮忙的人，工作难度完全不及我的十分之一，所以他根本不配拥有助理这样的称谓。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>真不知道有冈大贵之前是怎么在这种环境里活下来的，而且一做还是十年，也不知道有没有因此被迫害到脱了一层皮，害得我都想同情他一会儿。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>现在有冈能在伊野尾慧身边如鱼得水，即使伊野尾一天下来不会跟他多说一句话，他也会在一边开心地完成自己的任务。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>一想到这里我就有些不爽，伊野尾再怎么冷漠，也没有山田那么斯巴达，况且有冈应该还巴不得伊野尾多折磨他一下吧？怎么想我都是最惨的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>所以这可能就是能者多劳的命。这样想着的我只能叹气，将手中的溶液封存好后，摘下护目镜和手套开始整理资料。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>要是山田在工作上也能稍微温柔一点的话就更好了，但这样我可能也没办法享受，在工作闲暇之际和他开玩笑，或是偷袭他的快乐了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>自从我发现我对这个人的好感比较特殊后，我对于自己某些奇怪的反应和感觉都找到了合理的解释，并且我也更主动地和山田产生肢体接触。毕竟在我看来，只要我能理解自己在做什么，我就有胆量去做任何事。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>而且也不能干等着让他摸我的头，我偶尔也可以摸摸他的，虽然他每次他都会用很奇怪的眼神看着我，可能是还不习惯我这样主动罢了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>一个小时后，我准时在下班前五分钟，抱着资料走出实验室的门，一边走着一边低着头，手上还做着最后的分类收尾工作。此时我身后传来了一阵脚步声，不用抬头我就知道那是有冈。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“下班快乐！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“下班快乐。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>也几乎是每天的同一时间，有冈也会准时从伊野尾的实验室里走出来，手里也抱着一叠和我手上分量差不多的文件，目的也和我的一样是去找八乙女。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他倒是快速跟上了我的步伐，我刚整理完，抬头就看到他站在我边上，脸上的笑容里似乎还带着一点阴谋的意思。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“如果你也是去小光那儿的话，不如顺便帮我带过去。我还有些事儿没处理完，但我想准时下班。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈这人平时确实做得面面俱到，但就是拜托别人做事的时候，总是不能摆正自己的姿态。在我看来，他起码不能这样嬉皮笑脸的。虽然我也明白这是他最富有亲和力的表情，但最后我还是回给他一个更灿烂的笑容，然后坚决地说道：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“不要。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我刚打算拽上有冈往小光那间工作室走去，有冈就已经躲闪开，脸上还露出了与刚才截然不同的可怜和委屈：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我那游戏下班时间有个活动要打，就这一次，求你了！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“……不要。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>居然是为了这种理由就想多花费我的力气，这件事在我这里是说不通的。我别过头，摆出一副山田平时那样的高冷模样，虽然看上去肯定学的不像他那样严肃，但起码还是有一点的威慑力的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那我请你吃饭？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“不要。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我闭上眼睛，脑袋转了个方向摇了两下，他快速走了几步凑到我面前：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我把存档全都送给你？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“不要。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我又别过头去摇了摇，他又再次凑到我面前：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那我帮你整山田凉介？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>嗯？我突然转过头来，睁大眼睛看着他，我甚至能感觉到自己的双眼里，都散发着充满期待的光芒。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“好！成交！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我腾出左手后主动接过他手上的资料，他倒是一副意料之外的样子，或许是因为我答应地太突然反倒让他不知所措。但毕竟在这种特殊时期，只要拿这件事和我谈条件，要我去上天上摘星星我都是愿意尝试的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“谢咯！要存档的话也可以随时找我拷贝！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>然后有冈就一溜烟儿地跑走了，人影也瞬间从工作区消失。不过有冈最后留下的这句话，并不代表我多赚了一个条件，而是他拐着弯告诉我，他可能也没办法帮我整山田。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过算了，我都已经接下了这个活儿，而且又不是什么特别难的事，就当有冈还欠我一个小小的人情便罢。可是再这么慢悠悠地走过去，必定是不能准时下班了。这么想着的我，赶紧加快速度走向八乙女的保健室。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“小光，我来啦！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>保健室的门只是虚掩着，所以我一下就撞开了门冲了进去，但是八乙女不在他平时所在的电脑椅上。我先是将手里的两沓资料摆在了桌上，又在房内叫了几声他的名字，但却依旧没有人回应。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我相信他不会没事把自己关在测试房里玩的，毕竟如果这样的话，他也很容易把自己锁在里面。既然如此，那他肯定是出去了。不过山田不是不允许他们在工作时间离开工作岗位的么？虽然八乙女现在的工作岗位确实不局限于此。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>八乙女如果是离开保健室去生活区那边的话，肯定会来和山田打声招呼的，难道他其实今天来过？而我可能因为做实验太认真而忽视了他？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过还在我纠结八乙女的去向时，他就从门口走了进来，手里还拿拎着两个金属箱子，看上去像是那种工具箱。看来他确实是去好好工作了，我刚刚不应怀疑他翘班了来着，这搞得我才像是思想不正确的人一样。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“小光，资料我放这里咯。”我分别拍了拍桌上的两沓文件，和他解释道，“这边是凉介让我拿过来的的，这边是有冈从伊野尾那儿拿来的，他有事先走了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“哦，就放在那儿吧……我一会儿看。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>八乙女的声音和平时相比似乎有些喑哑，这点反倒引起了我的注意警惕，反倒仔细地观察起了面前的人。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他面色似乎比之前憔悴，眼睛也有些肿，面部神情也略显僵硬。而且他的样子也稍微有些拘谨，发现了我正在盯着他后似乎也有些不知所措，然后像是才想起来一样，缓缓放下了手中的箱子。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>所实话我有些担心他，这还是我第一次看到这样的八乙女光，和他平时给我们的印象完全相反，现在的他毫无元气可言，并且还有些迟钝。而且我也不明白这其中的原因，下意识地认为他可能只是身体不舒服。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“小光，你是不是又感冒了？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“唔？没有啊……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>小光挑眉，露出了讶异的神色，但又马上用虚弱且带有倦意的表情遮掩住，似乎是没有料到我会发现他的异样。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“不过你这么一说，我确实好像是有点不舒服。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他努力挤出一个微笑，眼神中依然透露着疲惫，或许还夹杂着其他的负面情绪，身体靠在墙上的样子似乎也是勉强在撑。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那就早点下班，赶紧回房间休息吧。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我快步走到他面前，拍了拍他的肩膀，而他看着我的样子依旧显得有些呆滞。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“反正今晚是凉介做饭，到点来吃就可以了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过或许是因为离他更近了，此时此刻我才发现，他的眼眶略微有些泛红，双眼有湿润的迹象。虽然我无法忽视这一点，但此刻我还是装作看不出来的样子比较好。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“嗯，谢谢你。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>八乙女吸了吸鼻子，愣愣地看着我，又努力扯出了更大的微笑，眼里却没有流露出任何笑意。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我还是忍住了好奇心，什么都没有多说，像平时一样离开，顺手带上了门。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>即使我没有回头看，我也能想象的到他突然卸下防备后倒在保健室床上的样子。他不愿说的事情我也无法强求，只能在心里希望他能快一点好起来。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>如果在吃晚饭的时候，可以看到和以往一样元气满满的他就好了。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0071"><h2>71. Chapter 71</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“货送到了？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“嗯，客人当面签收了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>今天依旧上演了没什么意义的小剧场，却是我们单调的生活中少有的乐趣。进门后我奔向沙发，直接倒在沙发上，身体已经累到不想爬起的程度。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>而山田则是站在试验台边，赶着我刚才没完成的任务，也就是帮我擦屁股。看到我的领导这样专心的样子，我也不好意思提早离开这里。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这就是职场啊……我在心里小声嘀咕着，虽然这个世界上应该不会出第二个，工作环境那么轻松的地方了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>方才在路上，我还一直在纠结要不要把八乙女的异常告诉山田，但出于他是座冰山，没心没肺又不会关心别人……虽然大家都明白他是刀子嘴豆腐心，但即便如此也还是算了吧，毕竟我也说不清楚八乙女到底是怎么了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“最近睡得还好么？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>或许是看到我闭目养神的样子，他突然想起了之前我所说的噩梦，所以才会出于关心这么问我。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“还行，倒也是没做梦了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然刚开始还是对那个梦心有余悸，但之后就再也没发生过类似的事情。甚至在每天各种安眠技巧的帮助下连梦都没有做，每天都睡得特别好。我就把这个梦看轻了许多，也没有再害怕些什么。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>反正山田说他会保护我的，想到这里我还挺开心的。我确实偶尔会因为晚上无聊去他的房间找他，虽然偶尔他会在晚上也泡在实验室里而让我扑了个空，不过大部分时候我都可以赖在他那里不走，晚上舒舒服服地赖在他的房间里睡个安稳觉。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田在放松下来的时候像是童话一样美好，着让我的心情不由自主地会变得更好。再加上他“晚安”似乎拥有着让人镇定的魔法，起码倒是对我挺有用的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那只是个梦而已。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田把手上的试管放入恒温箱里，他应该是真的在乎这件事，否则他也不会反复确认以及安慰我。或许他是真的在担心我最近的休息，但我明明觉得自己没有问题。但连最常在自己身边山田都这么问，难道自己最近也给人一种精神不佳的感觉？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“虽然之前都没有做梦的实例，但这说不定能证明你是最接近人类的……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“别说那三个字。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我瞬间睡意全无，直接坐了起来，打断他侃侃而的声音有些尖锐。随后才发现自己的反应似乎有些过度，便尝试冷静下来说出我的想法：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我已经把自己当一个普通人来看待了。我运用自己学到的和看到的东西为自己构建了一个人应该有的记忆，也正在学习和积累感情方面的经验。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“……你说得对。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田卸了自己身上的防护装备，走到我身边坐下，像是瞬间放完气的气球一样松懈下来，把头靠在了我的肩上。我也不是第一次看他放松下来的样子，但他却很少有精疲力尽到没有在我面前保持王子形象的时候。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“虽然我不能阻挡你的梦，或是你的成长，但有些时候不需要想那么多，顺其自然就好。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他的吐息挠着我的脖子，有些痒痒的，但是我也没有逃开。这话虽然看上去像是在说给我听的，但在我看来，他其实更需要这些话来安抚自己的情绪。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“但你有好多事情都不告诉我，所以我只能用空想来填补了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>其实我说这话的时候并没有很认真，但却换来了山田的一阵沉默。我偷偷瞄了他一眼，双眼也已经闭上了。一时之间我以为他因太累而睡着了，可他没过多久又睁开疲惫的双眼，偷瞄了我一眼后，把视线移到远方。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“有些事情，我不能那么快就告诉你，很抱歉。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“即使我已经长大成人了？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“嗯？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田一下从我的肩膀上弹起来，一脸莫名其妙地看着我，但没过几秒就猜到了，其实我是在逗他。我实在是没能忍住窃笑，谁叫他今天基本都是一脸沉闷的样子，而且还把我的肩膀给压疼了，我自然得找机会趁机报复。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你的年龄貌似只有几个月吧。这就有反抗期了？那你还真是有够早熟的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田突然用力捏住了我的脸颊，虽然看上去是在报复我刚才的恶作剧，但其实是他已经学会了这种名正言顺吃我豆腐的方法的表现。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“但我还真不是全在开玩笑。”我拍开他的手，反倒面对他坐直，前倾身子去捏他的脸，“我觉得我不知道的事情太多了。在这里的所有人，包括你，我都还不够了解。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我了解你就够了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田把我的手扯开，趁我重心不稳的时候一把抱住我，往后躺倒在沙发上，我也就顺势跌落在他的怀里。不过这幅场景怎么看都觉得有些熟悉。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“再说你想了解别人那么多干嘛？难道是为了可以甩开我？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“得了吧。你怎么那么自恋，什么都能和你扯上关系。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我使劲摇晃身体想甩开他的手臂，可惜他的手臂像装了吸盘一样牢固地缠在我身上。我也就只好服从眼前的“恶势力”，乖乖呆在原地不动。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“这么说来，你最近还挺主动嘛。没事就摸我的头是几个意思？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“怎么就是没事就摸了？明明我都是看你一副有事的样子才摸的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我的双臂撑起身子，直接拉进了我们的距离。即使我们的鼻子只相隔了几十厘米，但此时我可是非常严肃认真的，丝毫没有在意我们的耳朵都已经开始泛红。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“所以你觉得摸摸我的头，我就会好受一点？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我点点头，鼻尖差点就碰到了他的：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你安慰我的时候不都这样嘛。我觉得还挺有用的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>原来他是不明白我的意思！这种没有传达到意思的的感觉，还是会令人感到有些难过的。不过他下一秒又笑了出来，我能在那一瞬间感受到他的鼻息打在我的脸上，让我瞬间因为两人的距离感而紧张起来。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我哪有经常不高兴，也没有那么脆弱。而且摸头对我没什么用。”他伸出手来刮了一下我的鼻子，痒痒的触感让我缩了一下脖子，“直接抱住会更好一点，因为更温暖。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>听到这番话的我像是顿悟了一样，点头如拨浪鼓。然后我迫不及待地想要伸手环住他，不过碍于我们现在的姿势，我顶多只能算是挂在他身上。我索性起身，把他的姿势也调整了一下，坐在他的双腿之间，腿搁在他的腰间后一把抱住他。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“是这样吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“……嗯。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他轻声“嗯”了一句，见我没有动静后调整了一下自己的坐姿，然后也伸出手来抱着我。我看不到他的表情，但能感觉得到他的呼吸带起了胸膛的起伏。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“抱歉，我今天应该是太累了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“不需要道歉，我也挺累的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>而且在我看来，像他这样睁眼闭眼满脑子都是工作的人，不累才怪。不过即便我会这么觉得，但却难得会从嘴里说出累这个字。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“而且谁叫你每天都工作，休息日也不休息，就会待在实验室里。实验室有那么好玩嘛……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他在我疯狂抱怨的时候松开我，然后他用手挤了一下我左右两边的脸颊，让我的最变成了章鱼的样子，没办法再继续说清楚话，我也只能识相地停下。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“侑李，在提出问题的时候要给出解决问题的方案，不仅工作是这样，生活也是这样。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他一脸认真地看着我，当我以为他又要开始数落我的时候，他却温柔地开了口：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你可以告诉我，休息日我可以做什么吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“唔……总之你可以先睡个懒觉，醒了之后我们可以一起吃饭，然后一起打游戏、看电影，还有……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>还没说完，我就觉得自己这话有些奇怪。这看上去像是我在自私地说出自己的安排，而在他看来，可能更像是我在撒娇，想让他在休息日多陪陪我。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那就听你的，从这周日开始。”他爽快地答应了下来，但下一秒又开出了自己的条件，“那你每周六晚都来我这边睡吧，没你看着我会自动往实验室跑的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我点头答应下来，这又不会比提醒他吃三餐更难。而且这样周六晚上也可以名正言顺地去找他玩了，想到这里还有点小兴奋，这种感觉或许就叫做期待。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>就在此时，我们才发现，中岛裕翔已经在门口站了……可能有一段时间了。奇怪，这次我也没有注意到开门时的提示音，难道门铃是真的坏了？可明明刚刚还好好的……</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我们现在的姿势在第三方看来确实有些尴尬，但我刚想起身的时候，山田偏偏把我抱得更紧了一些。换做之前，我肯定是要想办法挣脱的，但现在我打算继续陪山田演这出戏。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>毕竟中岛现在也不是几个月前，那个单纯到会脸红喷鼻血的单纯的小朋友，我很期待成长之后的他对此会有什么反应。既然眼前就有一个可以逗他的机会，何乐而不为呢？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我们本以为他会吐槽调侃之类的，但中岛的反应比我想象中的更加猛烈，他红着脸，捂着鼻子跑出去了，嘴里的呜咽估计是想叫救命。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我和山田面面相觑，心里都觉得之前中岛的成长可能都是错觉，一时之间不知该下一步应该做些什么。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>然而，在我们发愣的时候，我们都忽视了一个本质上的问题——中岛裕翔流鼻血等于毁容。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我们立马从沙发上跳了起来，冲出去把他拦下来，连拖带拽地把他带回了山田的实验室，然后他自己乖乖的坐上手术台。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我还是要稍微向他抱怨一下，我居然需要因此而加班，不过可能也算是我们俩自食其果。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>至于山田，他在帮中岛修复完之后，表示有必要再加固一下实验室的锁以及其他安保系统——虽然我也不知道什么叫做“其他安保系统”。</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>题外话：</p><p>年底了<br/>有一种更新也要冲KIP的错觉</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0072"><h2>72. Chapter 72</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>我和山田折腾到了七点才回到起居室，留下中岛还躺在手术台上呼呼大睡——别怪我们不仁不义留他孤身一人，我们只是不忍心吵醒睡着的小白兔而已。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>本来今天是山田负责做饭的，奈何他作茧自缚，只能加班给中岛做手术。而且最终八乙女还是没有来餐厅，所以今天晚餐也就难得没有集中一起吃。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>由于客厅里只剩下了有冈和伊野尾，伊野尾难得想要掌勺，即使知道这是一件有风险的事，但有冈也就依着他，毕竟他自己更不想动手。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>伊野尾倒也显得悠闲，给有冈煮了一口面又烫了点菜叶，最开心的是没有人拦着他吃光冰箱里的小番茄了。看到山田和我回到活动室，他就放下了手里的沙拉碗，起身准备给我们俩准备晚饭。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈坐在地毯上，电视里放着我叫不出名字来的影视剧片段，把碗放在茶几上进食。如果换做平时，山田是绝对不允许他们这样的，毕竟要是弄脏地毯，山田可是会爆发的。不过山田似乎今天心情还不错，又或许是累过头了，便也拉着我在沙发上坐下。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“偶尔这样也不错。”山田轻轻踢了有冈一脚示意他往旁边移一下，好给我俩腾出位置，“你记得有时间把地毯换了，这条拿去干洗。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈突然有些后悔一开始选择在沙发这边吃饭，虽然地毯也确实该换，即使没有这顿饭，地摊上也应该有不少薯片渣。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>伊野尾煮的面很简单，只是简单的挂面加上酱油冲出来的汤，再撒上一把葱花，放上对半切的水煮蛋。即便如此我们还是吃得很香，可能是因为我们真的饿了，面刚端上来的时候，光闻着就已经把我馋死了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>然而我们边上的有冈，从我们进来那一刻就还在吃，也不知道这是第几碗了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“有冈再这样吃下去，我们的伙食费迟早会超出预算。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>坐在有冈另一边懒人沙发上的伊野尾，身上还围着粉红色小围裙，左手拿了颗小番茄塞进嘴里，右手在搁在腿上电脑键盘上的打出上面那行字。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“没关系！我只不过是把中岛的那份吃掉了而已。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“中岛的油费已经够贵的了，你还不给我省点钱。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田举起筷子筷子敲在有冈的脑袋上，有冈伸出手来摸了摸脑袋，但是这并没有阻止他进食的速度。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>一碗热汤面下肚，我整个人都感觉像是泡在热汤里，被温暖包裹着，也忍不住躺在了沙发上，摸着肚子笑着眯起了眼睛。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你这样好像一只吃饱的小熊猫。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我侧过头去看着满面笑容的山田。他的手里端着碗，手上还举着筷子，我便只是不满地轻轻打了他的背一下。估计是我的样子太过于滑稽，他的眼神停留在我身上后又笑出声来，但不久后又回头继续吃。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>伊野尾继续用右手往自己最里输送着小番茄，另一只手操控着电脑触摸板，不知道在看些什么。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>而电视里没头没尾的剧也播完了，有冈也在片尾曲响起的时候放下筷子。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“小光吃了么？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>伊野尾抬头，碰巧对上山田看着自己的眼神，另外两人的眼神也停留在自己身上。他随手拿起一张纸巾，擦了一下只是沾了水而已的右手，双手开始在键盘上敲打起来。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“还没。他刚下班的时候来过一趟，说自己有点不舒服，就先回自己房间休息了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我回想起之前的情况，明白了情况后点了点头，帮伊野尾补充解释了一下八乙女的情况：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“刚刚我过去送资料的时候就这么觉得，小光的脸色确实不太好，看上去很憔悴。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“他该不会又感冒了吧？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈伸手想要去拿伊野尾碗里的小番茄，但是被伊野尾打了一下手。虽然我刚开始也是这么觉得的，不过他这次看上去比之前还要严重的样子，所以我也不好轻易断言，便没有说话。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“他每个月起码都要感冒一次，已经不稀奇了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>伊野尾打出这行字的时候我才想起来，八乙女和我们比确实更容易感冒。虽然我把这一切都归功于他晚上睡觉容易踢被子的习惯，但这也证明了他的抵抗力比我们任何人都要弱。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那帮他煮点菜粥送过去吧。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈大贵，这位无时不刻的想着吃的男人，此时依旧在用自己的方法温暖别人。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“真是奇怪，怎么会感冒呢？明明室内是恒温，他又不用每天往外跑……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田自言自语着，不过他似乎想到了什么而突然沉默，表情似乎也变得有点僵硬，但也可能是我想太多。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“不清楚，或许是太累了？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈又不知道从哪里掏出一根棒棒糖塞进嘴里，这大概是他的餐后甜点。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“怎么会，他闲的时候比侑李还闲。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我到底哪里闲了……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我不满地看了山田一眼，而且我的工作已经脱离了文本，每天全神贯注地做实验才是又费神又费劲，一天下来倒头就睡。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“但他忙起来也不比你差，每天还得做饭，不要低估一位母亲对家庭做出的贡献。” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>伊野尾慧又开始一本正经地开始胡说八道了。不过此时不塑更待何时，我才不信他敢当着八乙女光的面这么说，即使他的重点说的却也没错。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“貌似他去年一月底也感冒了吧。难道是因为季节问题？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“一月底又不是换季，而且基地是恒温的，要不你以为，你现在穿着短袖，又没被冻死的原因是什么？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田拿起沙发边杂志架上随意的一本，拍了一下有冈的脑袋，不知道的会以为他们真的是在表演漫才。不过我倒是希望有冈今天被拍那么多次脑袋，可千万不要被拍傻了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“难道是小光的机能问题？山田凉介，你没查出来是要负责的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“什么叫我没有查出来，他的抵抗力差一点我们都是知道的。难道我没查出来的是他体内自带的病毒，而且病菌已经厉害到可以定时发作？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>伊野尾停下手上敲键盘的动作，毕竟山田确实说的确实难以反驳。这也不是他第一次不想回山田的话了，但是他还是第一次表现出来，毕竟以往都可以用心声盖过去。我猜他此刻一定在心里默默地发了一个“无语”的表情。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过说到这里，他们聊的事情我也几乎完全插不进嘴，只能再一边默默地看着他们发呆。而且我也并不想插嘴，心里还想他们可真闲，有这功夫吵架，就不能早点收拾一下去给八乙女做点吃的吗？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“对了！知念！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“嗯？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈突然叫我，我本来还在一心一意地发呆，我也不知道他突然叫我是要唱哪出。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那个，我今天才发现，之前的游戏存档被我删了不少……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>嗯？这么说来，所以有冈的意思是我今天给他白跑一趟了？虽然我也不是那么小气的人，但我今天情绪确实不太好，再加上他们刚才实在是太吵了，导致我的变得有些斤斤计较。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“有冈大贵你还我劳务费！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我直接从地毯上跳了起来，刚拿起那和我们脑袋差不多大的碗，挥起手来准备往有冈头上砸去的时候，手腕就被山田给拽住。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>好吧，我收回我之前找的借口，我今天就是想闹一下。毕竟我也不是什么百分之百的乖宝宝，即便这里也没有人会把我当软柿子捏，而且不如说是他们多半会依着我乱来。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“侑李，君子动口不动手。你那么想打通关的话，我帮你篡改一下程序，再装个外挂不就行了？保证你一天内风雨无阻地走向胜利的结局。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“不行！那样会显得我很弱。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那你说，你除了会跟在我身后舔包收快递，一直苟着除非我提醒你跑毒，你还会干嘛？你说要是没有我，你这辈子能吃到鸡吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这下我可就有点发火了。山田也不知道是怎么了，哪壶不开提哪壶，还当中羞辱我的游戏水平。我那还不是让你逞能，是我让着你的！换做平时我当然是有力气挣脱他的，但这碗里还有酱油汤，我还是得避免弄脏自己这一身白衣服。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【我错了，我觉得可能是我刚刚激起了山田的迷之斗志。】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我也有罪，刚刚我好像也在煽风点火。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>另外两人在我边上轻声嘀咕着，照他俩的计算方法，那生病的八乙女光和还在睡觉没办法来劝架的中岛裕翔，估计也已经是万恶不赦了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“……山田凉介！你有本事自己一个人打恐怖游戏！你有本事别让我给你打辅助，你有本事一个人去偷水晶啊！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田严肃的看着我，并且沉思了许久，全世界似乎都在此刻安静下来，时间停止在这一刻。而我还是依旧一脸不满的样子，时不时的尝试挣脱山田的魔掌，但依旧无果。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“好吧，都听你的，你动手吧。反正总归要打扫的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈听到这句话的瞬间，脸瞬间垮了下来，一脸无辜地看着我们，似乎已经预测到了自己的结局。旁边的伊野尾拍了拍他的肩膀，表示自己爱莫能助。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【没事，大不了我帮你打扫。】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>然后伊野尾立马跑到了我们身后。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>此时，我碰巧用力挣脱了一下，山田也就顺势松开了手，但这一切都不在我的预料之内。那一秒就像是打响了第三次世界大战的号角，碗像是被掷出的铁饼一样离开了我的手心，又犹如离弦之箭，丢出了一条华丽的抛物线，汤甚至因为惯性而没有撒到家具上，最后……</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈大贵，让我们为这位被汤撒了一身的男人，默哀三秒钟。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“对不起！我……我真的不是故意的。都怪凉介……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>而此时我转过头去的时候，已经看不到山田凉介的身影了。我想他是已经溜之大吉，以此来逃避他的那份责任。虽然他肯定会美名其曰为，回房检查一下面汤有没有溅到自己身上。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈朝我摆了摆手表示没事，不过好在汤是冷的，要还是热的我也不敢这样。万一把有冈烫伤了，我怕伊野尾会让我去代替有冈，给他做牛做马还要经历毒舌。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我拿起手边的纸巾盒递给他，随后又冲去厨房拿起厨房纸巾来收拾残局。而此时的伊野尾，用纸巾擦干净了笔记本电脑被溅到的一个小角落，然后开始飞速地打起了字。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【刚才那个抛物线的弧度和长度，在用碗在空中停留的时间计算出速度……依照数据显示，知念的体格果然不是一般的强。】</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0073"><h2>73. Chapter 73</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>在游戏存档和面汤引起的“第三次世界大战”之后，由于山田早就逃之夭夭，有冈碍于身上的状况，也只能无奈地爬回去洗澡——走的时候还卷起了客厅的地毯一起带走——最后只留下我和伊野尾留下来收拾客厅。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>伊野尾收拾到一半就累了，放下手里的工作，美名其曰去为八乙女煮菜粥，所以剩下来的全部丢给了我。要知道我只有三个月大，这明显就是虐待儿童啊！山田凉介你为什么偏偏这个时候不来帮我呢……</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过话说回来，除了山田和有冈以外，我们全员的年龄都只有个位数，所以山田凉介才是一开始就“雇佣童工”的始作俑者。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【我大概知道你想说什么。就你这身板和力道，跑出去和警察说你是童工，人家信会相信才奇怪吧。】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>被戳中了心事，我只回了他一个白眼，懒得再跟他说话。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>说来也有意思，自打上次我拜访伊野尾的实验室以来，他似乎话也变多了起来。这不仅体现在了我听到他的悄悄话的此时变多，他打字的频率也变得更高了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然在大家面前说悄悄话的时候倒是挺好玩的，其实有时候也听不方便，比如说他在心里吐槽某个人的时候，我却要忍住笑意不能被发现。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过还有些时候他也会故意使坏，比如在我发呆的时候突然吐槽我，要么就告诉我一些莫名其妙的信息，比如山田和我无意间对视后，他会告诉我山田的耳朵红了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>但他又不会告诉我，一个人的耳朵红了代表着什么意思。他建议我直接去问山田，表示每个人有这些反应的原因都不一样，即便我觉得他心里其实是有数的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>话说回来，伊野尾煮的菜粥也太香了，害得我不由自主地吞起了口水，食欲再次增长起来。伊野尾看到我这幅样子，脸上露出了得意的微笑。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【谢谢夸奖。】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你的手艺明明不差，为什么凉介平时还不放心让你一个人做饭？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【主要是我不想做，还有就是……】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>伊野尾顺手拿起了调味料架上装着白色粉末状颗粒的玻璃瓶，虽然我平时不进厨房，但不代表我不知道，盖着红色格子花纹盖子的瓶子里装的是白砂糖。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我隐约能看见他平静的脸庞下隐藏着恶魔般的微笑，可以说是完全打消了我的食欲。就算八乙女感冒会吃不出味道，但也不能这样对待一位病患吧！</span>
</p><p>
  <span>在他刚打开瓶盖，取出一大勺糖的时候，中岛正好从门外进来。趁着伊野尾回头和他打招呼的时候，我一把夺下了他手上的糖罐放回原处，并把他推出厨房。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>随后我也和中岛打了个招呼，并且向他说明了我们正在做的事，包括八乙女的身体状况，随后也解释了客厅里这篇狼藉的由来。他无奈地看了看那口砂锅，又看向那片狼藉，判断我们所言属实后，最后决定也来帮忙收拾。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>随后他来到冰箱边，按照惯例给自己输送了营养液，顺便看了一眼锅里的菜粥，表示对这样的食物毫无食欲。不过我也能理解，毕竟这锅里有百分之八十五都是水，中岛又是刚做完手术的人，这会儿格外惜命。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>然后中岛就套上了塑胶手套，和伊野尾开始收拾剩下的残局。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然我之前也没有下过厨，但是我经常看山田或八乙女下厨，而且菜粥的调味又很简单，我只需要看住火候不要煮糊了就好。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【关火前记得把我打好的蛋倒进去。】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我回头看了一眼，伊野尾正专心地刷着沙发上的污渍，估计是他在心里也算准了时间，才这么提醒我的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“不过，感冒不是不能吃鸡蛋吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“只吃一个应该是没问题的，而且又是打散了的，不会影响消化。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>中岛把手上的叠起来的碗放到我身边的水池里，然后赶紧跑回客厅。他不是在躲我或者是逃避洗碗，而是在躲着我面前砂锅里不断往外冒的水蒸气。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我相信他们的话，关了火之后把蛋液均匀倒进砂锅里，然后盖上盖子，用炉子和砂锅的余温把蛋焖熟。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“而且小光可能不是感冒那么简单哦。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我从冰箱里拿了一罐可乐回到客厅，伊野尾已经把沙发擦干净了，捧着自己的电脑敲起了字。我和中岛看着他打出来的那行字，随后面面相觑，心理产生了不祥的预感：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“难道小光其实病得更重？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“该不会是绝症吧！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>伊野尾白了我们一眼，脸上写满了对我们两个熊孩子的无奈：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你们在瞎想些什么。要是真的有这种事情，山田可以从监测数据中推理出来的，而且肯定会在第一时间处理。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>此时中岛松了一口气，还好八乙女的情况没有像他说的那么严重，而我庆幸的是，还好中岛不是乌鸦嘴。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>其实从之前山田他们的对话里，我能感觉得到八乙女的情况并不是那么简单。只不过大家都说不出一个所以然来，我作为其中资历最浅，对他们了解最少的人，自然也没有办法推出任何结论。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我记得你们刚才有聊到，小光是在每年的一月底都会有这种情况。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>伊野尾点点头，似乎是被我指出了刚才对话里的重点：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“是的，自打我出生之后都是这样的。而且中岛应该也记得，去年一月月底的时候，小光也是这样的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“嗯，不过小光其实隔三差五都会感冒，谁让他老爱在睡觉的时候踹被子。所以这也说明不了什么吧？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>中岛由于手术后的催眠而错过了我们刚才的对话，自然是会产生这样的疑问，即便这些问题刚刚有冈也问过。伊野尾也觉得应该换一种方式给我们说明：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“他平时感冒的时候也没有缺过一顿饭，所以这肯定没有那么简单。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>伊野尾说的也有道理，上次他感冒的时候就是中岛险些彻夜未归的时候。他白天按时吃药，晚上和我们一起吃关东煮时，就已经不怎么显症状了。再晚点就几乎已经痊愈，蹲在门口的时候还和我们一起吃上了冰激凌。这么一对比，八乙女今天的状态确实有些违和。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那到底是发生了什么？连你们都不知道的话，我就真的有点担心了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我小声地嘀咕着，紧皱的眉头也显示出了这一点。不过相比而言，他俩似乎还在思考着什么，看起来倒还是挺淡定的。我算是明白了，每次出事我肯定是最沉不住气的那一个，不过倒也挺符合我这种没有经历过大风大浪的低龄设定。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“这么说来，他之前拜托我定了一盒永生花，今天我回来的路上去取了一下，然后交给他了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我知道你说的是什么，他还用金属手提箱装着，拿到我那里去消毒了，所以肯定不是因为地面上的未知病毒而导致的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“而且我在下午见到他的时候状态还好好的，不过他居然穿了西装打了领带。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“是的，他连自己过生日都没穿的那么正式。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>八乙女的生日就在我生日的后两天。去年的时候鉴于我的生日已经大办，所以他说简单开个派对就好。所以我们也就简单装饰了一下房间，准备了蛋糕和他想吃的鱼，虽说是随意了一些，但也挺开心的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他俩越说越兴奋，特别像是在课余时间围在一起聊天的女子高中生。不过我感兴趣的地方却是在他们引出的新线索上，有些甚至是我没有听说或者是意识到的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他们提到的金属手提箱，我对此是有点印象的。除此之外我只能记得他今天状态不是很好，至于他穿了什么衣服，我早就记不清了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那看来今天确实发生了什么，但也很难说这些是导致他状态不好的元凶。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我的左手手指架在下巴上，摆出我在推理漫画里看到侦探摆出的姿势，并试图在脑海里整理他们提供的线索，不过却依旧没有办法把这一切都串联在一起。毕竟现实中解谜并不会像漫画里那样简单，看来我的大脑还是无法胜任这一点。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“所以啊知念，我们能给你的提示就只有那么多了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“剩下的就需要你自己去问他了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我一愣，瞪大了眼睛看着，脸上露出阴险笑容的两人。我突然有一种被他们所欺骗了的感觉，心里顿时觉得一阵不爽。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“所以你们都知道发生了什么？只有我一个人被蒙在鼓里？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他们不约而同地摇摇头，并几乎同时开始为自己辩解，只不过一个张口就来，一个正在打字。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我只是猜到了他今天应该有特殊安排，具体的就不清楚了，更别提他的状态怎么就突然变差了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我也把我知道的都告诉你们了。我早就怀疑这件事了，但之前问有冈的时候，他却什么都不告诉我，打个马虎眼就绕到其他话题上了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我无奈地叹着气，明知道我是他们中间好奇心最旺盛的人，还故意这样勾起我的求知欲。这下我肯定是要去找八乙女去问个清楚，他告不告诉我是一回事，而我要是不问的话，我今晚肯定会在被窝里翻来覆去睡不着。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我立刻冲进了厨房，戴上隔热手套，然后捧起砂锅，走出中岛帮我打开的活动室大门，直冲八乙女的房间。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我不知道的是，那俩人留在原地看着我离去的背影，中岛还是一头雾水的样子，而伊野尾却露出了得意的微笑，仿佛一切都在他的计划之内。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你说，小光真的会告诉他吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我估计会比告诉我俩的版本都详细。而且如果让你选我们基地的一个人分享秘密，你会选谁？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我大概……我会选你，你除了能在心里跟那俩人说，还能跟谁说去？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“但我万一说漏嘴了，有冈大贵就会满基地乱跑来宣告……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那我选知念！也好在我现在没有秘密。”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>平安夜快乐！<br/>爱拔酱生日快乐！<br/>祝我放假快乐！</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0074"><h2>74. Chapter 74</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>山田回到了自己的房间里，直接把身上的衣服丢进了洗衣筐，冲了凉后又换上了一身类似的棉质居家服。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>其实他不用照镜子就知道，自己身上没有半分需要清洁的地方，但他就是想找个借口离开活动室。他不想继续听他们刚才讨论的话题，甚至害怕知念会发现八乙女的违和感，从而出于好奇心来追问自己。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>好在有冈及时岔开话题，不过这也害对方遭了秧。但这也怪不了山田，他可是尽力阻止了一下知念，但谁让箭已在弦上蓄势待发，即使自己不当这个坏人，也难保在一旁看戏的伊野尾会不会也掺和进来。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他本来是想换身衣服去实验室让自己静下心来，但他突然想到中岛有可能还躺在手术台上。所以他临时改变计划，倒了一杯冰水吃完药后，然后打开电视调到自己常看的台。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>当然，他连一个画面都看不进去。但如果此刻周围实在是太安静了，他才会觉得更慌，有些噪音反而可以调节一下这样的情绪。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>说起八乙女是怎么了，山田也是不可能一点头绪都没有。八乙女作为他的第二个作品，是目前基地里除了有冈以外陪伴着自己最久的人。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田觉得，自己还能摸得清八乙女目前的性格脾气。他作为人造人们中最年长的，自然是比其他人要沉稳一些，性格温柔的恰到好处，也不会乱发脾气。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>只不过他也很少主动散发负能量，也很少提起自己的烦恼。就连他感冒了，也都是自己默默地找药吃，要不是大家都看得出来他气色不好，他也不会主动提起这件事。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这让山田突然想到一个人，那个他不愿回忆起的，却会被他牢牢记在脑海里的人。那是他创造的第一个人造人，在他进行人造人研究的第三年，他终于制造出了第一个拥有自主思维和活动能力的人造人。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>那人看上去也拥有正常人的模样，个子很高却身材纤细，也满足了山田需要的高性能大脑。他的一切都比山田想象中的要更好，只不过他搞事情和发起脾气的能力也是不容忽视的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>薮宏太。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田一直都记得这个名字，只不过他不愿去提起。要不是八乙女光每年都唱这么一出，或许山田并不想记得他。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>那人现在出于某些原因，被自己关在了废弃仓库里。薮现在的状态更像是植物人，维持着最低的生命体征，按理来说身体和思维依旧在运作，但却动惮不得，所以无法将兑现在肢体表现上。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>除了有冈和自己，这个世界上也就只有八乙女见过薮了。或者说他们的关系比任何人都要近，可能也是当时他们处境相似，长期的朝夕相处使他们之间产生了无言的默契和感情。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田看得出来，薮对八乙女而言是非常重要的人，所以八乙女也对他格外的上心。至于他们之间是什么关系，另外两人都没有特意想要研究的意思。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>今天是薮的生日，他们几个见过他的人都知道这件事。所以八乙女今天心情不好，多半是和这件事有关。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>即使这几年来周围的人越来越多，但依旧没有能让八乙女敞开心扉的人。不过他平时看上去状态也都不错，连有冈都是这么说的，山田也就没有必要再去过度关心他的情况。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>此时门口传来一阵猛烈的敲门声，打断了山田的思绪，让他突然觉得有些烦躁。山田不用想就知道是谁，毕竟这里只有一个人有这样吵闹的敲门方法。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田无奈地起身，光着脚走向门口，打开门的时候也没有给对方好脸色看。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“有冈大贵，我再三跟你强调过，不要这样乱敲门，也不要在我回房之后来打扰我，所以你请回吧。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>说罢他打算关上门的时候，门外的有冈立刻往前冲了一步挡在门框上，以非常硬核的方式阻止山田关门。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“诶！我还没说话呢！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田叹了口气，这不知道有冈是怎么做到，每次都可以在自己心烦意乱的时候出现在自己面前，仿佛是特意来找虐的一样。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我先声明，如果是为了刚才那碗面汤的事情，我可没什么好说的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那倒没啥好在意的，我只是还有件事没跟你汇报。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>看来这也不是一时半会儿能说完的。山田突然想起自己隔壁是活动室，这样开着门说话怕是会被隔壁听到。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你放心，我刚刚去看了一眼，没人。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田嗯了一声，索性也放松下来靠在门上，点头示意他说下去。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“都按照你吩咐的，裕翔那边也顺利取到了花，酒我也送到位了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“这酒希望他能喜欢，毕竟也是我花了点心思挑的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>基地里怎么可能会有瞒得过山田的事情呢？他只是出于假装不知道这一切的发生而已，作为一个旁观者去保护八乙女对此敏感的情绪。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“结果你倒是轻松，只负责发号施令了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“呵，你觉得看着知念不让他乱跑简单吗？我今天给他塞了那么多实验，估计他得恨我一段时间了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田也不是故意想瞒着知念，只不过这种事如果是从自己的嘴里说出来，感觉很奇怪。自己该怎么解释？难道自己真的要说：八乙女要去见一个老朋友所以心情不好，而这位老朋友正是自己亲手关进仓库里的？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>也不知道薮怎么样了。晚餐的时候八乙女并没有出现，这似乎比以往都更加严重，把事情往坏了想，难道是薮出现了异状？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“其实，如果你想的话，也是可以去看他一眼的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“算了吧，毕竟是我把他关进去的。就算我愿意去看他，他也不一定愿意见到我。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“他又没办法睁开眼睛。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“……还是算了吧。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田其实不想见到薮，他们之间原本关系就算不上好，而且他也不知道自己应该以是那么样的心疼去面对他。再说有冈也偶尔回去检查一下机器和薮的状况，虽然只是隔着玻璃粗略看一下而已，所以应该无大碍。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田突然觉得气氛瞬间变得尴尬了起来，便选择了岔开了话题：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“小光最近都在干嘛？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“不清楚，不过有听他提起想换个发色，还有就是想要个新的调音器。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田思考了一下，有冈大概也猜得出他问这些的缘由，呆在原地安静地等待对方再次开口。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“问一下他想弄成什么颜色，都给他买了吧。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那中岛想要的鼓棒……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“圣诞都给他送过礼物了，再缓缓。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然圣诞也已经给八乙女送过礼物了，但山田还是坚决地做出了这样的决定。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈也能理解这其中的原因。山田一直都觉得自己对薮的决定，对八乙女造成了很大的影响，说是剥夺了他生命中的一部分也不为过。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>但山田却什么都做不到。即使他又制造了其它小伙伴，但似乎依旧没有办法弥补八乙女内心的空缺。正像是他当年失去知念一样，这个位置也不是他人可以简单替代的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田只能很笨拙地，像是大部分人对待这类事情的态度一样，想办法用大量的物质，试图去让八乙女的心情好一点。他目前可以做到的也就只有这些了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“对了，小慧刚刚离开活动室的时候跟我说，知念去给八乙女送饭，大概十几分钟前过去的，现在还没出来。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>刚才还放松下来的山田突然黑了脸。抛开自己居然吃醋了这点以外，他还在担心另一件事。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这下事情变得有些棘手了，也不知道八乙女会和他说多少，又会怎么和知念说，但自己先得做一手解释和说明的准备了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“多谢。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>说罢，山田就把有冈撵了出去，“嘭”地一声关上了房门，留下站在原地一头雾水的有冈。</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>圣诞快乐！<br/>最近玩among us玩疯了<br/>然后也花了一些时间在家人身上<br/>能写能改的时间又变少了<br/>然后自己贴了一个指甲<br/>导致打字速度直线下降<br/>太佩服指甲长打字还飞快的人了<br/>（应该是有这种人真的存在的吧</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0075"><h2>75. Chapter 75</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“小光……小光？小光！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我在八乙女的房间门口停下，叫了他好几声都没有应我。虽然我知道这样很不礼貌，但是我更担心他出事，便只能硬着头皮，用手肘按下门把，双手端着砂锅闯入他的房间。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>八乙女依旧没有任何反应，他似乎也没有发现我已经闯入室内，但这反而不正常。房间里的灯都亮着，他正侧卧在床上，闭着眼睛蜷成一团，但我不确定他有没有睡着。近看后我发现他还塞着耳机，摇滚音乐的音量大到我都可以听到一点，估计正是因此他才忽视了我在门外叫他的声音。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我把砂锅放在矮桌上，又轻手轻脚地把砂锅端到他的床边，贴着床沿，而我就正对着他的床，在桌子的另一面坐下。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>坐在这里正好能够看到八乙女的睡颜，和平时那副元气满满且时而吵闹的感觉不一样。静下来仔细看才会发现他姣好的长相，鼻梁挺拔眼窝深邃，脸颊却非常饱满，再加上他现在浅色的头发，让他更像是油画里睡在云端的天使。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>也不知道山田在制造我们的时候能不能控制我们的长相，但他应该不会和自己的审美过不去，所以我们的平均颜值还是很值得表扬的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这下我算是明白为什么山田经常会盯着我睡着的样子发呆了，原来一个人睡着的样子可以看上去那么治愈，毕竟这也是对方最没有防备的时候。我现在真的忍不住想要上去恶狠狠地掐一下他的脸颊，顺便以这种方式把他弄醒。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>开个玩笑，这种举动果然还是太危险了，不是每个人都和我一样，无所谓山田在我身上动手动脚的。看看有冈和伊野尾，每次伊野尾把突然挂在自己身上的有冈丢到一边去，着才是一个正常人应该有的反应。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过我哪儿舍得推开山田，万一他要是以为我不喜欢他这样，他一定会再次杜绝一切和我的肢体接触。如果让我自己判断自己喜欢的肢体动作并且和他说明的话，我总觉得这样的内容会显得很奇怪。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>话说回来，关于到底要怎么把他叫醒这件事，我还是坐在原地烦恼了一阵。最后我还是决定使用一个可以避免接触的办法来实施，也就是直接关掉音乐播放器的蓝牙，使其与耳机断开连接。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>果然，在关掉蓝牙的瞬间，八乙女就突然瞪大了眼睛，直接从床上跳了起来，而且还因为过度惊吓而抖了几下，最后一脸茫然的看着我。他这样就像是一只被踩到尾巴的猫，我也没忍住笑，因为实在是太有趣了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“小光~我帮你把饭送过来啦~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>好在他的动作幅度不大，否则要是把桌子或者砂锅给掀了，那现在遭殃的应该是我。此刻的我露出了自己的招牌微笑，虽然可能在刚刚被我强制弄醒的八乙女看来，我的笑容下应该隐藏着恶魔的獠牙。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“嗯，你放着吧，我吃不下。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“诶？这样吗……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>八乙女的脸色依旧不太好看，虽然和我之前在保健室里见到他的时候已经好了不少。可能他还需要更多的休息，但如果没有吃东西的话，我敢打赌他的状况肯定会继续恶化。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>所以无论如何，我都需要让他吃下一口，这样我才能放心地离开这里，即使他可能会觉得我很麻烦，但我觉得我还是要负起这个责任。毕竟他可不是中岛裕翔，用几瓶汽油就可以糊弄过去。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“小光是不是嫌我做的饭做得不够好啊？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“嗯？居然是你做的？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“是的，第一次做饭，才疏学浅还请前辈赏脸。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我点点头，虽然我省略了一些细节，例如从洗米到切菜，大半部分其实是伊野尾做的这一点，既然是我收尾的，那说是我做的应该也不过分。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“如果不吃一口的话，就是在嫌弃我做的饭哦！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“……你到底是跟谁学坏的？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>听到我任性的言语，八乙女突然眯起眼睛疑惑地看着我，而我继续维持着一副人畜无害的笑容。像是这样软硬兼施，他根本就没有逃避的理由。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“所以你就吃一点嘛。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我打开砂锅盖，热腾腾的水汽冒了出来。待蒸汽散去，我拿起勺子勺子轻轻搅动着砂锅里的菜粥，鲜艳的绿色和柔和的黄色顺着白色的漩涡旋转，带出了一股诱人的香气。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“如果你求我的话，我也可以考虑喂你……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“不用了，我自己来。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>八乙女一听我这话，像是在梦中惊醒一般，连滚带爬地坐起来，急忙舀了一勺菜粥，吹了两口就往嘴里塞。也不出我所料，他还是被烫到了，张着嘴哈着气，好在并不严重。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我说的话到底哪里恐怖了？虽然不能理解，但我连忙把纸巾递给他，也不知道是食物的作用，还是被烫到了的作用，他似乎比刚才看来更有元气了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“没想到我也已经到要让你照顾的年纪了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“哪有，也就难得一次。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然我也不是故意卖他一个人情，但如果他能记住的话，说不定下一次他就可以帮我冲在前线怼有冈了！当然如果他的胆子更大的话，甚至可以帮我怼山田。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我就坐在一旁默默地看着八乙女进食，原本灰头土脸的他也逐渐变得光鲜亮丽起来。果然美食对人的治愈能力永远都可以超乎想象，也或许是因为我做的其实很好吃！虽然我自己也没有尝味道，但总比伊野尾放糖做出来的味道要好。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然途中有我有好几次都想打破沉默的空气，想问问他是不是不只是感冒那么简单而已，但是我都没好意思直接问出口，毕竟要由我来问出口的话，似乎还是有点奇怪。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>但是我能确认这件事一定不是那么简单，所以我决定现在这里看他把饭吃完，然后再找机会问一下。虽然我盯着他吃饭这一点，看上去可能也很奇怪，但我可以美名其曰为等着收碗。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>碗底还剩下薄薄的一层粥，八乙女放下勺子，打了一个饱嗝，靠在了床的侧边，看上去精神状态也好了很多。他眯着眼睛露出一个满足的微笑，随后用眼神上下打量了一下坐在对面的，依旧愣愣地看着他，没有表达出想离开这里的我。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你是不是有什么事情想问我？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我的惊讶毫无保留地浮现在了脸上，不过可能是我的行为上违和感太多，确实他会发现也不并是无稽之谈。最后我只能乖乖点头，战战兢兢地轻声问他：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“是不是发生什么了？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他揉了揉自己的眼睛，或许是因为累了，又或许是我的问题又让他想到了什么。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“也不是最近的事了，你想听的话我慢慢跟你说。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他起身坐到床上，背靠在挂满了唱片海报的墙上，然后拍了拍自己身边空着的位置。我兴奋地从原地跳了起来，把桌子移开，连蹦带跳地跑到他身边坐下，像极了想要听妈妈讲故事的小朋友。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那你一定要保密。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“嗯，肯定的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我伸出手来和他拉钩，随后他放松了一下自己的身体，深呼吸调整了一下状态，开始回忆起了往事：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你也应该知道，我大概是五六年前出生的……”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>正如大家所见<br/>我似乎有点执着于<br/>根本就不存在的年末KPI<br/>想冲一下看看点击量能不能突破新高<br/>（有人看就满足了喜不喜欢无所谓啦）<br/>不过随着存货的减少<br/>我还是会觉得有些烦躁的<br/>因为一般我的习惯是写完之后<br/>还要校对1-2次<br/>必要的时候需要大段改逻辑<br/>（虽然有时候改完还会觉得有点勉强<br/>所以每次只有一丢丢但还很花时间<br/>（叹气 <br/>不过突然想起32以前的3H自主练 情绪突然积极了起来<br/>希望着一点抱怨不要影响大家的心情<br/>而且因此进度其实比大家看到的要快几万字<br/>反过来想想起码短期呢不会被坑<br/>是不是就好一点了呢hh</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0076"><h2>76. Chapter 76</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h6>
  <b>2158年  十二月 </b>
</h6><h6>
  <span>当我的意识逐渐清醒的时候，我能感觉到自己躺在一个并不舒适的环境里，即使还没有睁开眼都能感受到白炽灯的光线，让我觉得有些刺眼。后来我才知道，那是手术室的灯光，我是从手术床上醒来的，这属于我生命的开始。</span>
</h6><p>
  <span>我睁开眼后看到床边站着一个人。他似乎个子很高，双手撑在床边，在我眨眼习惯光线之际，他的表情也在和变化。原本只是瞪大了眼睛盯着我，但微微张开的嘴却越张越大，最后居然莫名其妙地大叫着跑开了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“有冈！有冈！是他！他醒了！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他的嗓音比较尖，就连说的话都像是孩子一样，和我刚才对他产生的印象完全不同。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“薮，不是他，是小光，八乙女光。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>刚刚那人拉着一个比自己矮了一截，戴着金丝边眼镜的男孩子，朝我这里走了过来。那个男孩虽然看上去比较可爱，但相对而言似乎更加沉稳。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>那人调整了一下我身下的床，床的上半部分在他的操控下缓缓向上折叠，我自然而然地随着床坐了起来，将他们的样貌看得更加清楚。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“小光你好，我叫有冈大贵，这位个子比较高的是薮宏太。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈指着边上的人，那人朝着八乙女挥了挥手：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“哈喽小光，我是宏太。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“啊……小光？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我模仿着他嘴部的动作，用喉咙的震动吐出音节，没想到还真的发出了声音。他们看上去并不觉得惊讶，倒是我被自己的声音给吓了一跳。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“嗯，这是你的名字，八乙女光。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“八乙女……光？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我下意识地歪了歪脑袋，这好像是在人产生疑问和困惑的时候才会做的动作。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“对！小光动了，没问题！太棒了！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>薮似乎对我的一举一动都有很大的反应，虽然我不知道为什么，我连周围的情况都摸不清楚，但他这样确实让我挺不好意思的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他俩又几乎同时将视线放在我身上：一个是面带微笑地用眼神认真从上到下打量我；一个则是盯着我的脸看，却笑容却灿烂的像个孩子。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“看样子没什么问题。”有冈拉着薮往后退了两步腾出位置，“你试试能不能自己下床，再走两步。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我点点头，按照他的指示起身后转向床沿，下床之后走到他们面前。现在我才知道，我的身高介于有冈和薮之间，确切的来说更接近于薮，只比他矮小半个头而已。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“小光也可以走路！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>薮的笑容从近距离看更有感染力，他的眼睛弯成了两条缝，即便如此我还是看得出他直勾勾地看着我的眼神，害得我也下意识地露出了害羞的微笑。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“小光笑起来好可爱，眼睛大大的，脸蛋鼓鼓的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>薮伸出手来戳了戳我的脸颊，然后一把捏住了我的脸往外拽。我的脸部传来了一阵不舒服的感觉，随后我下意识地拽开了他的手。此时他倒是显得有些委屈了，看着我的眼神像是被抛弃的小狗。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“薮，你弄疼他了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>疼？原来那种异样的感觉叫做疼。我在心里默默地记住了这种我不想再体验到的感觉，并且印象会非常深刻。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“啊！对不起，小光！”薮在自己身上擦了擦手，又搓了搓掌心，然后捧住了我的脸，“这样就不痛了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他的行为还真是破天荒，一时没反应过来的我只能瞪大眼睛愣愣地看着他。虽然他说的也没错，我确实早就不疼了，但是我的脸在他的手掌中逐渐升温，一定是他手上的温度传导到我了我的脸上才会这样的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“咦？小光，你怎么脸红啦？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“笨蛋，你别对新人动手动脚了！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈伸手轻轻打了一下薮的脑袋，薮像是条件反射一样把贴在我脸上的手松开，五官皱成一团的样子也很滑稽。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我算是看出来了，这两个人的成熟度和地位，正巧和他们的身高相反。不过他们看上去人都挺好的，即使他们的性格差异非常大，但我都没有特别反感。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过按照他们向我打招呼介绍自己这点来看，我们今天应该是第一次见面。想到这里，我才发现我的脑袋里好像空空的，什么都想不起来，几乎也只能记住醒来之后发生的事情。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“去把山田叫来，他在仓库。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>薮点点头，一溜烟地跑走出了门外。我猜他是往仓库的方向走的，不过有冈看着他的背影叹了声气，所以我也不确定他是否走对方向了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“抱歉，他就是这样的人，下手不知轻重，有时候也意识不到自己在做什么。但他没有恶意，他的本性还是单纯善良的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈认真地向我解释刚才的情况，我点点头表示明白他的意思。我能感觉得到薮是没有恶意的，毕竟可以笑得那么灿烂的人，怎么会是坏人呢？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“目前你有什么想问我们的吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我看着有冈愣了一会儿，然后摇摇头。虽然我莫不清楚现在的状况，但突然被这么问到，我反倒也问不出什么来。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“看来你是属于顺其自然型的，不过这样也挺好。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈转身从柜子里拿出一瓶水递给我，也给自己拿了一瓶，然后打开瓶盖喝了一口。我看着他的动作，又看了一眼手里的水瓶，按照他的动作顺序做出了一样的动作，也就是喝水。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他也发现了我的动作，朝着我笑了笑：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“只不过有问题的时候，请一定要和我沟通。这包括了你对你自己的认识，以及之后你的生活和工作，只要你有需要，都可以来问我。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我点点头，如果目前我有问题的话，在薮和有冈之间，我肯定会去问有冈。不过还有另一个叫做山田的，目前还不知道他是什么样的人。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈想是读懂了我的心思，没多久又开口道：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“山田的话，你可以理解为我们的领导，但他同时也是我们的朋友。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我愣了几秒后，还是像刚才那样点头回应。这么看来领导和朋友分别是两种关系，但我一时半会儿也分不清到底是这其中的差别。我不过我对此也没有立刻想要弄清楚的想法，这或许就是刚才有冈所说的“顺其自然”的意思。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这里很安静，似乎连一根针落下的声音都能听到。见我一直沉默，有冈反倒表现出了安耐不住的样子。他的手和脚打出了同样频率的节奏，即便很轻，但还是足够吸引我的注意。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>或许他是属于不能在安静的环境里呆着的人，又或许他也不适应单独面对比较陌生的人。别说他了，就连我也还没有习惯我周围的环境，只不过我也没有需要把这些表达出来的意识罢了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“抱歉，我有点不习惯。”有冈抓了抓自己的后脑勺，看着我的眼神里透露出歉意，“薮刚醒来的时候还挺闹的，拉着我到处乱跑，一会儿东摸摸西摸摸，一会儿又问我好多问题。可能是你们的性格差异造成的，没有什么好和不好的差别。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“嗯，我明白。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我笑了笑，其实从刚才他的表现，也不难想象出他会做出这样的事。不过按照他说的话推测，薮和我应该是属于类似的情况，而看到了我们醒来状况的有冈，我不太确定他是否和我们一样。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>看来这个世界上还有很多我不明白的事情。</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>妹想到吧<br/>yabu竟然是这样的设定<br/>（所以我真的是在给自己挖坑</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0077"><h2>77. Chapter 77</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>此时我能听见两种频率截然不同的脚步声愈发清晰，估计是薮拉着那个叫山田的人跑回来了，而且我敢打赌更欢快的脚步声肯定是薮的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“有冈，山田来了！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我说过，实验室内禁止奔跑。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>那两人一前一后进了房门，前者拉着后者快步朝我们这个方向走，而后者则像是被无奈地拖拽过来的一样，或是在试图用力让前者不要跑得太快。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>前者是薮，后者自然是山田。山田的个子似乎和有冈差不多高，他这幅样子特别像是一个在遛大型犬的主人，在试图阻止大型犬扑向其他小狗。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过这样比喻似乎也不太恰当，因为他明显是冲向我来的，丝毫没有看站在附近的有冈一眼。最后他停在我面前，被他拉着的山田也因为这个急刹车而踉跄了一下。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他也愣愣地看着我，脸上带着微笑。我也愣愣地看着薮，提起嘴角回应着他。然后他像是突然想起了什么一样，回头对着还在喘气的山田说：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“小光醒了。会说话，会动，还会笑。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田把注意力放在我身上，目光犀利神情严肃，刚才另外二人的反应和情绪差别甚远，让我感觉他像是一个身上不带一丝温暖的人。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我是否可以理解为，八乙女光顺利醒来，并且从语言、肢体和表情等方面来判断，暂时没有表达障碍。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他边上下打量着我边说完这段话，语毕后却看向有冈。很明显他并不是在等待我的回答，不过好在他没有想问我的意思，毕竟我对他的话都只是一知半解而已。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“目前确实没发现什么问题。”有冈看了我一眼，似乎是在确认我的表情，“不过他的话也不多，也不是情感外放的那种人，但他对于我说的话都会有比较正常的回应，应该是能明白的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那就好。”山田走过来拍了拍我的肩膀，只不过表情依然严肃，我面对他突如其来的动作反倒缩了一下身子，“有冈你带他出去转一圈，顺便和他说明一下情况。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我也去！我也去！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>薮举起手来在原地兴奋地蹦跶，看来他是真的是很外向很活泼的一个人，因为他的情绪似乎一直都很高涨。我深刻的意识到我确实和他在性格上有非常大的差异，虽然我还没琢磨透我应该是什么样的性格。不过我们这里每个人的性格似乎都不太一样，但都对我挺好的，这点倒也挺有意思的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你给我留在这儿，把今天的工作做完。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田走到附近的桌上拿起一小叠纸，轻轻拍了一下薮的脑袋，最后把手上的纸交到他的手里。虽然薮的眼神看上去似乎有些委屈，但还是乖乖的把纸张攥在手里，点头答应下来。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那先跟我来，我们去换身衣服，然后带你参观一下基地。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>此刻我才意识到，自己的身上只穿了一身条纹睡衣，和他们相比确实单薄且更随意了一些。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我跟在有冈身后来到另一个空房间。他丢给我一套白色的运动服，我接过来直接换上。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“平时穿这个就好，之后开始工作的话得穿白大褂，就像我身上的这种。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我拉上拉链，顺便打量了一下他身上的衣服。刚才那两人也是这副打扮，我应该可以将此理解为职业装。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>随后他带我离开了房间，刚才我们所在的小房间都属于实验室，这间房间外面还有其他的空间，这整个空间被他们称为基地。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>基地被分为工作区和生活区，山田和薮分别在工作区里有自己的实验室，而有冈则是山田的助手，平时也在山田的实验室工作。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“山田平时负责生化方面的研究，而薮负责机械物理方面的研究。至于你的话，之后你可以参观一下他俩的工作，看看对哪边比较感兴趣，我们就安排你进行哪方面的工作。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我点点头，这看上去确实是一个自由民主的方式，只不过我目前没有任何头绪罢了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈说道这里，似乎想起来还没有跟我介绍我们的情况。他告诉我，我是山田研制出来的第二台合成人造人，而我醒来时候，也就是今天，其实是我生命的开始。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他的这番话倒是解答了，我为何会觉得自己脑袋空空的疑惑，我也欣然地接受了这个事实，似乎这也不是什么特别奇怪的事情。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田和有冈也都是二十出头的年纪，在这里住了有快五年的时间，在此期间一直都在进行人造人的研究。而薮和我一样是属于山田制造出来的人造人，大概是在两年前醒来的，之后一直都在这里进行研究，和山田以及有冈生活在一起。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“不过我和薮的性格完全不一样，但居然都是山田制造出来的，仔细想想还真的很神奇。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈停下了脚步，回过头来惊讶地看着我，毕竟是我醒来之后第一次说出那么长的句子。我自己倒是觉得没什么，只不过是碰巧已经和有冈之间减少了隔阂，又碰巧有感而发而已。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈发现了自己的失态，立马干咳了两声来掩饰：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你别看那家伙平时跟个孩子一样，认真工作起来还是很沉稳的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我因对此倍感新奇而睁大了眼睛，虽然我完全无法想象薮认真工作的样子，不过也因此产生了一丝期待。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“而且，虽然都是山田亲自操刀，但像是性格的形成在我们的技术中，甚至在原本人类的成长和发展中都属于不可控的因素，所以每个人性格上都是会有差异的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>随后他又向我解释了一些对性格造成影响的元素，他的说明和举的例子都非常简单易懂，似乎这些都是属于有冈的专业领域。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“不过抛开这一点不提，在这两年期间，我和山田也有对一些技术和系统进行了优化和革新，所以这可能也是造成你所感到的差异的原因。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈停在了一扇门前，按下门边的按钮后门自动打开。门的对面依旧是和我周围相似的环境，只不过依照有冈的介绍，对面应该是生活区。他一边带我参观每一个公共房间，中间继续穿插着刚才的话题。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我们打个比方，比如说话这件事……你应该可以感觉得到，自己的说话方式和薮是不太一样的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“好像……是有些不太一样。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我仔细回忆了一下我之前所说过的话，虽然不多，但确实和薮的说话风格完全不同。硬要说的话，我可能和有冈或是山田更加相似。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我就单刀直入地说了，薮的心智和语言表达，和学龄前儿童是一个等级。即使他思考的事情再复杂，他可能都无法准确地表达出来。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈的直白也把我吓了一跳。我能感觉得到薮相比而言更像个孩子，当然我逐渐将其美名其曰为，薮的心理年龄更年轻。但经过他这么一提点，我也意识到了，他之所以给我这样的感觉，正是因为他的说话方式。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“这也怪我们当初不重视这一块，反倒是集中在其他细节上。不过我们给你置入的是一套全面升级过的系统，所以综合而言你的全方面能力更好。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那还有其他办法吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我看着活动室里熊熊燃烧的电子壁炉，心里却觉得有些凉意。那一瞬间我有些心疼薮，即便我知道山田和有冈已经尽力为他贡献了全部。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“可能随着时间的增长，他也会逐渐成长吧。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈关上活动室的门后长叹一口气，突然又想起了什么，回过头来严肃地和我解释道：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“不过你千万不要误会，我不是想要在你们之间挑拨离间。我只是希望你也可以理解他的情况和我们的良苦用心，更是希望你可以包容他的这部分缺陷。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我看到了他脸上的苦涩，下意识地拍了拍他的肩膀，这是常见的安慰一个人的动作。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“不过我觉得，其实那也不算缺陷，或许更像是他的特点吧。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我这么说是在安慰他，也是在安慰自己不要去在意这些。毕竟我相信薮还是有许多优点的，例如我能看到的他对我毫无保留的热情和友善，以及从有冈嘴里得知的，他有足够的智慧可以够独立撑起机械物理这一块的研究。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“……谢谢你，小光。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“不用谢，也谢谢你提前告诉我这些。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>在有冈的这番话下，我的心理第一次燃起了一种责任感。既然我的性能更强一些，那我就应该照顾和保护他。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>或许这就是我出生在这个世界上的意义，也就是所谓的，命运的安排。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0078"><h2>78. Chapter 78</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>在接下来的一周里，我分别在山田和薮的实验室里打了三个工作日的下手，感觉像是经历了两次完全不同学科的填鸭式教育，难度和压力一点都不必应届考生承受的少。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>经历了这一切的我，已经完全无力地瘫倒在沙发上。即使山田做饭的香味已经传到了我的鼻子里，我也丝毫没有要爬起来的意思。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田和薮分别作为两间实验室的领导人物，管理的方式以及对待下属的方式，差可真不是一星半点。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>简单来说，山田就属于那种每天单纯发布任务，开完一个十分钟的会，说了一堆要做的事情后，他就消失去忙自己的事情了。我也不需要在他发布任务的时候回答能不能做到，反正他就是要我们今天完成，所以做就完事儿了。要不是有冈能指点我两句，估计我每天都得熬夜加班来完成任务。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>至于薮，他和山田比倒是对我比较热情，也不会在我有问题的时候就不见踪影。但是他倒是不怎么会集中发布任务，平时埋头工作时想到什么就突然和我说一下，其余时间就需要我看他的进度和眼色，自己来琢磨需要做些什么。这种上下关系估计也就只有在我们之间才有可能实现，如果换一个没什么上进心的人，他这位领导早就要下台了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过平心而论，他认真工作的样子确实像是变了一个人，认真严肃的表情完全褪去了平时的稚气，也不会多说一句话，完全像是被山田这位工作狂附体了一样。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>话说回来，抛开工作的部分，我似乎已经完全习惯了这里，每天过着早睡早起的简单生活。同时我还慢慢学会了各种生活技能，从打扫卫生到切菜洗米，所以对于每天帮忙分担一些家务这一点也习以为常。或许我在工作上没杰出表现，在这方面反倒是最有天赋的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>今晚吃的是意式焗饭，很适合这样寒冷的冬季。山田戴着隔热手套，把热腾腾的烤盘从烤箱里拿了出来，端到我面前的时候还散发着热气。即使我已经在烤制过程中已经闻腻了这股味道，但端到眼前的时候，我的食欲又冒了出来。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>薮坐在我的对面，一直朝着自己面前的食物吹着气，把暖暖的蒸汽都吹到了我面前来。看着他这样滑稽可爱的样子，我情不自禁地露出了笑容。硬要说的话，我觉得我像是家中慈祥的长辈在注视着小辈——当然我没有占薮的便宜的意思。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“小光，一定要吹凉再吃哦！会烫嘴。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>看着他一副热情的样子，我点头以示回应。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>等山田也坐下之后，我们就正式开动了。我用勺子划破融化的芝士表层，连同下层的黑椒酱、米饭以及玉米火腿粒，凑到嘴边快速吹了几下，将热气吹散后，迫不及待地放到了嘴里。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“好烫！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你没事吧？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我立刻接过了对面薮递来的苹果汁，马上往嘴里灌，不过好在也不是特别严重的烫伤，舌头上的疼痛不一会儿就被缓解，只留下一阵麻麻的感觉。有冈拍了拍我的背，似乎是怕我被呛到：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“没想到你是猫舌头。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“是我没想到，焗饭可以那么烫。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我刚松了口气，薮再次伸出手来，应该是要我把杯子还给他的意思。我这才发现他刚刚给我递来的是他的杯子，不过因为我们两个的饮品和杯子都长一样，所以我刚才也没注意到。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>薮也没说什么，只是起身去冰箱里拿出半瓶苹果汁，给自己的杯子满上后又放回冰箱。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>而我身边的有冈则是趁薮不在桌边的时候靠近我，用薮肯定听不到的音量说：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“让一个孩子拿出认定了属于自己的东西来帮助你，可见你在他心里有多重要了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>看到边上有冈一副幸灾乐祸的表情，我直接把不满都写在了脸上，即便看上去和我平时差不了多少，还偷偷瞪了他一眼以免他没有发现。一定是有冈想太多了，薮这么单纯的孩子哪会在紧要关头在乎这些。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过话又说回来，明明这几天以来我都在正常进食，只不过今天面前这碗饭确实比以往的都要来的烫，这种经历也算是吃一堑长一智。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“起码证明了你的痛感神经没有问题，可喜可贺。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田这么一说，我反倒感觉他是故意做了这顿饭，来测试我的性能是否正常。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>是的，这个时期还没有所谓的全面检查，所以我和薮都只是“目前看上去很健康”而已。另外两人并不敢对我们的身体状况打包票，但我也丝毫没有在意这些，对于活着这件事，我本身就没有任何想法。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我搅拌着一小部分的饭，希望这样食物会凉的比较快，我就不用再被烫到了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“小光，你考虑的怎么样了？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“嗯？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那我换个问法，这几天参观下来感觉怎么样？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>得了吧山田凉介，您扪心自问一下，这哪儿叫参观，这明明就是职场实习菜鸟被行业大佬压榨的一周，把本作的标题换成《穿普拉达的帝王们》就可以拿去卖钱了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“都还行吧，各有各的意思，但忙也是真的忙。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>其实光从方向而言，我真的对物理或是生化这两方面没有任何特殊的喜好。这两项在我心中都统一被归为了理科，而理科似乎并不是很和我的胃口，所以本质上对我而言并无差别。但我这心里的话也不适合直接说出来，所以我还是换了一种更好听的说法。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那你决定明天开始去哪里工作了吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我点点头，其实我心里早就已经有了答案。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我还是去薮那边吧。”我的话还没说完，薮的眼里就已经冒出了星星，我也表现礼貌的样子看着他，“感觉这样会平衡一点，有冈已经足够厉害了，而且我也不想被说偷懒。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>而且薮看上去更需要人去照顾，我最后还是没有说出这句话，怕他会不喜欢听我这样自以为是的想法。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你说的也有道理，那明天开始你就是薮的助理了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“太好啦！小光！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>薮突然站了起来，似乎是想给我一个拥抱，不过隔着一张放着滚烫食物的桌子确实不太方便。出于安全方面考虑，山田还是拉着薮往下一拽，让他乖乖坐下。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“既然你已经选好了，那我再叮嘱你几件事。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈突然拿起杯子喝下半杯可乐，似乎是要开始长篇大论了，这也害得我稍微觉得紧张了起来，在此期间一直看着他，也没敢动勺子。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“说实话，薮可能么有办法向你传输他目前的知识储备，他没有办法去准确表达这些信息。”有冈顿了一下确认了薮的表情，“所以相比等他来引导你而言，你可能更需要主动去找他解决问题，主动地去配合他的工作。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我觉得有冈已经非常委婉了，这些话其实可以用一句“薮不适合当领导”来代替。不过我本以为薮听到这样的话会稍微抗议一下，但他微笑的看着有冈点点头，也不知道是在赞同，还是他没有听懂有冈话里的意思。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“嗯嗯，小光有问题会问我，他很棒。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田和有冈相继点头，在我看来这似乎是他们三个人对我的认可，让我一时之间突然有些不好意思，露出了害羞的表情。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“这样的好处是你会比较自由，相比而言更有自主选择权。不过坏处是，在我看来这样也更容易偷懒。不过我们会在每周六的例会上讨论工作，如果进度停滞的话，我可是会找你喝茶的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我不由地倒吸一口凉气。这种意思正儿八经的话语，即使用再风趣幽默的辞藻去包装，只要是由山田面无表情说出来的，都可以让人顺利地被吓到。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你今天话好多。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“叮嘱工作而已。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田的眼神瞟了一眼刚才试图想要吐槽的有冈。不过有冈立刻恢复了之前的状态，清了清嗓子继续把自己刚才打算说的话讲完：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“除此之外，他有些时候会过分忘我地投入到工作中，从而导致他很容易废寝忘食。所以我们还得拜托你，提醒他多喝水多休息，还有务必要让他按时吃饭。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“嗯，我明白。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我立即答应了下来，毕竟这些天下来我也发现了他是这样的人。他专注到几乎很小开小差，要开小差也最多只是哼哼小曲儿而已。要不是我的肚子会准时发出叫声，他是不会想起来自己还需要吃饭的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>但谁叫他是我的好上司呢！作为唯一下属的我就勉为其难地答应照顾他好了，更何况这还是我自己选的工作。不过这些和其他工作相比也算不上什么，而且即使有冈不提醒我，我也看不下去薮那样一头栽的工作模式。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“还有最后一点，虽然我不希望发生，但还是提醒你一下。”这次有冈则是确认了一下山田的表情，反倒引起了我的兴趣，“如果他有脾气不好的时候，请多包容他。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“有冈不对，我不会对小光发脾气。”薮放下手中的勺子摇摇头，细嚼慢咽吞下食物后才继续说道，“因为小光可爱，我不会发脾气。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>突然这么被夸了一下，我能感觉得到脸上瞬间冒出了热气，大脑瞬间一篇混乱，握着勺子的手也愣在了空中。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然平时对待我自然是更加热情的，但反倒是着句不经意之间的话，给我留下了更加深刻的印象。这让我甚至开始期待与他共事的每一天，生活似乎变得有意思了起来。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我也是之后才想明白，原来我那时有已经对他有所心动了。或许这对于他而言可能不值一提，但对于我而言，这一刻似乎才是生命真正有意义的开始。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0079"><h2>79. Chapter 79</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>在未来的职业生涯已经成为板上钉钉的事实后，我也就相当于离开了新手村，开启了自己没有尽头的升级之旅。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>确实和有冈说的，也和我之前体验的一样，在薮的手下工作，相比分担实质性的工作内容而言，确实更像是在照顾他。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>一开始我也就是帮他整理一些资料，逐渐熟悉后效率有所提升。在每天提前做完手上的资料整理工作后，就会帮薮进行其他的收尾工作。例如，把他拿出来的但却没用的，最后被堆成几座小山的厚重书本重新按照规律放回书架。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>再比如说，我需要帮他把地上的废纸收集起来，但是不能丢，都得放在侧边的小桌子上。但如果你在地上连续三天捡到同一张纸的话，就代表这张纸已经可以都进下一阶段了，也就是进入废纸篓。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>所以相比助手而言，我可能更像这件实验室的清洁工。毕竟有冈就不用做这些事，因为山田就不会把纸都在地上，他会直接判断出不用的文件，并且喂到碎纸机的嘴里。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>除此之外，我自然是没有忘记有冈的嘱托，多注意一下他是否有有好好休息以及进食喝水。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>因为我也会饿，而且他会对我的肚子叫产生反应而停下手里的工作，可能是因为之前没什么机会能听到这样的声音，所以还是能保证他每天都能准时吃上饭。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>到后来我发现，他并不是不觉得口渴，只是水杯空了之后，他实在是没办法移开半分的注意力去倒一杯水，毕竟喝水在他的世界里没有他手上摆弄的零件好玩。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>至于休息，那他可能是真的没有考虑过。毕竟一直认为自己在玩的孩子，怎么还会想到要休息呢？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>其实薮在工作的时候，没有他们说的那样陷地那么深。比如他能听到我在他身后收拾地上的残局，偶尔会趁我低着头的时候看着我，待我发觉零件的碰撞声停止的时候，抬起头就能对上他的笑眼。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他的笑容很有感染力，起码我认为他那样会让我觉得很舒服。之后我也在不知不觉中，模仿出类似的表情，提起嘴角，用最灿烂的笑容回应着他。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>那时他激动地跑出了实验室，被吓到的我还没反映过来状况，下意识地跟着他的脚步来到了山田的实验室。他一把就抓住了有冈的肩膀来回晃动，兴奋地在嘴里反复叫着：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“小光笑了！小光笑了！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“傻子，他一直都会笑。他要是哪天哭了才算大事儿。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这下我终于松了口气，本以为发生了什么严重的大事，还好只是这样的小事。不过按照山田的话来说，我们没有系统化的机能来表达的情感和情绪，所以这类的表现都是需要靠自己来学习和掌握的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>而我只有笑学得特别快，但其他情绪和表情倒是没有显著的体现，所以也不清楚我到底算是天赋异禀还是反应迟钝。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>话又说回来，我之所以能把“笑”学得那么快，多半是因为在下意识地模仿薮的表情，而这也是薮的脸上最常见的表情。我能明白笑代表着开心，但我却说不明白什么是开心。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>今天的午饭炸猪排三明治以及蔬菜沙拉。猪排是昨天晚餐剩下的，油炸的东西总是容易做多，但除了有冈以外我们都吃不了多少。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>早上我在有冈的指导下，以及山田的注视下，花了半个多小时才完成了“人生第一次独立给大家做一顿饭”这样的任务。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈虽然比较少做饭，其原因当然是因为他爱好的口味和山田不合。不过他作为标准的吃货，指导起来也一点都不马虎不乱来。当然，也不排除因为他知道山田坐在我们背后的吧台边，盯着我们的一举一动，他才会这样认真。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>对于一顿不需要开火的饭而言，我的不熟练导致了事倍功半。但我相信无论是谁，被山田那样严肃冰冷且一丝不苟的人盯着做饭，都会紧张到连切菜都会不自觉地手抖。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>三明治放在垫了格子花纹餐巾的小篮子里，沙拉则是被分装在保鲜盒里，忽略掉我周围昏暗的灯光和工业感十足的气味，会产生一种在野餐的错觉。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“小光做的真好吃。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“谢谢。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我也吃了一口，感觉还是有点咸，同时也碰巧看到他喝了一口水，所以似乎也不是我的口味太淡才会这么觉得。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>薮似乎一直都是这样，无论我做什么他都会鼓励我，而且也从来不和我生气。即使我在不熟悉的时候会不小心丢掉他需要的材料，他也只会愣愣地看了我一会儿，然后重新拿起一张纸，回忆一下之前的内容后埋头写起来。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>所以我一直都以为他是个脾气很好的人，他应该是这样的一个人，温柔又善良，心里也充满了单纯和美好。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“今天要开会，我好期待。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“加油，一定没问题的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然我个人对开会这件事是无感的，但毕竟也只是工作的一部分，我也只能接受。而且我也几乎不需说什么又建设性意见，反倒有些时候需要让他们帮我解释我听不懂的话。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>但是今天的会议对薮不一样，他这几个月来一直在研究的课题终于有了结果，也制作出了相对可行的项目方案，所以他需要向山田报告这件事并进行相应的说明。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>薮对自己的方案很有自信，即便他和我解说后，我对其也只是一知半解，但也体会到了他作为天才学者出类拔萃的地方。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>至于我的想法呢？我不知道。抛开我的知识盲区比较广这一点，我对此依旧是一点想法都没有。这当然不是薮或者是这个方案的问题，似乎我这个人目前就是这样的，几乎对所有事情都没有任何想法，也没有特定的喜好或是厌恶。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我虽然也有每天坚持看书，但我似乎永远都追赶不上别人的步伐。不过有冈也会安慰我，告诉我这样才是我们正常人的情况，他要不是比我多活了二十几年，估计也不会比我好到哪里去。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>而正如我刚才所提到的，薮是一个智商异于常人的天才。这种情况在人类中都是极少的，所以他现在才能独自挑起一间是雅诗的大梁。我觉得他这一点和山田特别像，不过除此之外，他们似乎就没有任何相似的地方了……当时我确实是这么认为的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我敢打赌，就只算我醒来到现在的这几个月里，山田就没有笑过。所以山田在揣摩我的情绪表达能力之前，也应该想一下自己的情况，千万不要对我过于苛刻。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“啊！嘴角沾到了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我能感觉得到薮的手指划过我的嘴角，冰冷的触感让我回过神来。看到他的手指上沾着的棕色酱汁，我才反应过来他所谓的“沾到了”指的是这个。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他轻启薄唇，伸出舌头缓缓舔掉手指上的那滴棕色酱汁，加上他分明的下颚和喉结随之牵连的移动，无意之间给他的动作添加了一丝成熟的韵味。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“嗯？小光怎么脸红了？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>被他抓到了我的变化后，我也觉得不好意思，单手挡住脸撇过头去，躲开他单纯又炙热的视线。如果一个人不知道自己可以做出如此有魅力，如此能令人疯狂的事情，那真是太可怕了，一定会酿成大祸的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>或许当时我就应该意识到，他酿成的大祸，就是让我独自清醒地留在了这世上。</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>这个设定大概是好几个月前想到的<br/>结果现在一看还挺合适<br/>但是这一章实在是不适合<br/>在节假日这一愉快的气氛里写<br/>不出意外的话是今年最后一更啦<br/>我们明年见</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0080"><h2>80. Chapter 80</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>每周六的开会流程基本是固定下来的。首先是山田现分享目前课题研究进度，目前的话大概是什么机能升级之类的，起码他希望我们的下一个小伙伴，腰间不要带着调节板了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>说实话我也不知道我们的调节板有什么用，但据说可以在发生机能无法自我调节的意外时救我们一命，所以在我看来也并不是什么碍事的东西。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>作为职场小白的我听不懂算是人之常情，有冈也会在我边上和我解释，好在我也在他们手下熬过三天的魔鬼训练，经他点拨之后理解起来并不困难。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>但薮就不一样了，要不是有冈悄悄告诉我——他其实对生物没有一点兴趣和知识基础——的话，光看他在关键部分点点头微笑的样子，任何人都会以为他听懂了，而且确实是在赞同山田的想法。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不得不说，薮不仅在物理学方面有所成就，连糊弄学都造诣颇深，看来他也并没有像我想象中的那么单纯。不过我们也都明白，即使给出了自己的意见，山田也是不会听的，在这方面山田不仅是权威，在相关事宜上都已以独裁来决断。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈告诉我，其实薮一开始也不是完全不懂，但他提出意见之后多半会和山田吵起来。久而久之薮也就妥协了，也不愿意再去学习这一块的知识，毕竟只要不明白，就肯定不会提出意见导致吵架。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>听到这里，我看向坐在对面薮，他的脸上依旧挂着笑容，附和着山田点头叫好。但我却觉得他的笑里藏着的并不只是单纯的愉悦，而也掺杂着我一时难以判断的复杂情绪。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我和有冈坐在会议桌的同一边，开会途中有大半的时间都在讲话。山田之所以会允许我们这样，是因为他之前让有冈指导我做开会笔记，所以我们也不只是在聊天，而是在认真工作。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“以上就是目前的进度和下周的工作安排。”山田站在投影前合上自己手中的文件夹，抬起头来再次看着我们，“接下来我也有升级初始知识库和创建情感系统的计划，以后有机会再和你们解释。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“听上去不错，说得我都有点羡慕之后会醒来的人了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然知道下一个小伙伴大概两年后才会和我们见面，但我现在心里还是会羡慕的。不过说不定到时候就能消化这件事了，毕竟长江后浪推前浪，这也是大自然中的必然规律。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我也会羡慕！我已经很羡慕小光了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我没有什么好羡慕的地方吧……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>薮托着下巴，手肘支在桌上，看到我否认指的样子后摇摇头：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“小光很可爱，也会做我不擅长的事情。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“谢谢。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我似乎已经听习惯了他说我可爱，但还是第一次听到他在其他方面评价我。难道他指的是我会跟在他屁股后面帮他收拾这件事？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你是我们当中最细心的，也是最会照顾人的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈似乎看穿了我心里想的事，山田也点头附和着这句话。他们对我的肯定自然是会让我好受一点，但我心里清楚他们多半是在安慰我，便对着他们扯出一个微笑表示感谢。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“到我了！到我了！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>薮站了起来后整理了一下自己的衣服，拿起面前的稿纸来到投影前，调出自己准备好的文件，开始发表自己的项目企划。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>简单地来说，薮从理论上找到了最适合的合成材料，再加上他开发的技术，甚至可以超额完成山田给他发布任的要求。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>是的，只是从理论上而已。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>听到后来有冈问我有没有试验过，我才明白了着只是所谓的纸上谈兵，这几个月来我没有想过的问题瞬间就暴露在了眼前。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>薮越说越兴奋，而山田却越来越冷漠，甚至会挑眉，直接把疑惑两个字写在了脸上。我的心里已经有了不祥的预感，眼神迫切地看着有冈。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈会意后刚想开口，耳边就传来了强烈的撞击声。转过头去的时候看到，山田面前的玻璃杯已经变成了碎片，估计就是刚才撞击声的原因。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“实验数据呢？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“在这里有……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>薮倒像是没有被吓到一样镇定，也不知道他能不能理解山田这个代表生气的动作的严重性。把自己的演示文稿往前翻，但在找到他需要的那一页前，山田又用力拍了一下桌子，我们都下意识地颤抖了一下。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我不需要别人的数据，我要听的是你的实验数据。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田的表情异常严肃，眼神也逐渐冰冷了起来。我是第一次看到发火的山田，在他强大的气场下我已经冒出了冷汗。有冈倒是见怪不怪，山田这样争强好胜又要面子，自己平时被数落的次数还少吗？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我们没有那么多经费和材料，也快到截止时间了。但肯定不会有问题的，按照我说的就一定能做出来的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>薮不紧不慢地说出这段话的时候，说实话我有些震惊。薮不仅能看得出山田的情绪，而且还可以在这样的强压下保持泰然自若的状态，我实在不想承认他在这方面似乎也比我强，毕竟我被山田盯着做菜就会手抖。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过话说回来，我经常会因为薮的语言表述能力而误以为他只是个孩子，但他说不定心里住了个成熟的人，而且他应该还是懂得这些人情世故的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>在我刚放松下来，认为薮可以处理好这件事的时候，有冈反倒是皱起了眉头：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“薮讲话开始顺畅起来了，这不是一个好的征兆。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“嗯？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>和刚才相比而言有冈还是比我更了解他们的，我相信他的话，但是我不能理解他为何会这么想。在我疑惑的注视下，他刚张开口，却又硬是把原来想说的解释给吞了回去。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“待会儿你就明白了，我们还是继续观望一下比较好。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我点点头，转移视线后才发现他没有继续说下去的原因，多半是又被山田找机会瞪了一眼。但无论如何，我们面前的冲突并没有结束，山田又把注意力集中在面前的薮和他们的争执上。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那你来问过我吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“但……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我说，那你来问过我吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>见山田这样咄咄逼人，感觉就像是在捏一个软柿子，只不过他也有他的道理。我上一秒我还替薮捏了一把冷汗，但下一秒……</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“山田凉介你不要太过分！有眼人都看得出来你把大量经费都花在了你自己的项目上，我这边能用的能有多少！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>薮把手中的资料用力摔在地上，纸张像花瓣一样在地面上散开。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他生气了，并且很明显地发脾气了。我还是第一次看到这样的他，和平时温柔地笑着对待周围一切的样子不同，他犀利的眼神在我看来像是恶狼一样凶狠，并且从言语和行为上将心中的怒火一并迸发。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>或许有冈话里的不祥征兆指的就是这个。此时他也只能在原地叹气，也不知道他在想些什么，或许他心里也和我一样紧张和焦急。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你才应该别扯开话题！我们就事论事，这件事你是不是做的欠妥。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你都说过这不是重要任务，每天光是主要任务你就要问一堆。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你不要给我找借口。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那你倒是别占着经费。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>两人唇枪舌战了一番，我也已经看不懂他们到底是在吵什么了，但似乎这样下去也不是办法，我在这个环境里再多呆一会儿，估计得心力交瘁。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我是不是该去劝一下架……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我转过头去拉了拉有冈的衣袖，征询他的意见。而他则面无表情地看了我一眼，摇摇头，似乎是叫我不要去掺这趟混水的意思。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我的举动自然是引起了山田和薮的注意。虽然我知道他们不是故意的，但他们的眼神确实会令我感到陌生又害怕。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“八乙女光，你也已经不是刚出生哪会儿什么都不懂了。你怎么就没有看出其中的问题所在呢？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我，我……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田突如其来的这句话，怼地我一时什么都说不出来。正如他所说，我也是今天才意识到了问题所在，之前我确实没有注意到这点，要说是我的失职或是工作态度有问题，我也是难辞其咎。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈轻轻拍了拍我的肩膀，我知道他在安慰我或是让我不要往心里去，我也稍稍点头表示自己没事。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过下一秒，薮就直接揪着山田的领子。才反应过来的山田已经被他重重推到了墙上，背与墙壁发出了沉重的撞击声。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我倒吸一口凉气，不知所措地看着眼前发生的事。就连有冈这样见过世面的，也没收藏好自己的情绪，下意识地用力抓紧了我的肩膀。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你这样就过分了，有什么冲着我来，拿小光撒气算什么！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那你自己好好看看，你把实验室管成什么样了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田扯开薮拽着自己衣领的双手，甩开他的双臂后用力在对方的胸膛是哪个推了一把。薮一个踉跄向后倒，差点就摔到地上。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他们这样的行为无疑是更加激怒了对方，或许是已经愤怒到了极点，此时反倒说不出什么来，二人在原地僵持又沉默了好一会儿。直到薮先打破了沉默，他把自己口袋里的工牌抽出，甩到了桌子上，发出了清脆的响声。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那我就不管了！项目也不做了！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“行！你爱干嘛干嘛！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田还没说完，薮就已经走出了山田实验室的大门，最后把门摔上的时候，我似乎都产生了耳鸣和地震的错觉。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我们都看着他的背影默不作声，可能都是一时之间不知道该说些什么。最后我还是选择由自己来打破沉默：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那个……抱歉，这次我……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“下次注意。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田明显还在生气，但和刚才比已经缓和了不少。有冈也起身倒了杯水，走到了桌子对面把杯子放下，拍了拍山田的背后又熟练地开始收拾桌上的碎片。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“小光，以后帮忙留个心眼，发现有什么需要的来跟我说。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我点点头，和山田相比，有冈自然是比较好说话的那个。也还好有他在，否则我今天可能会紧张到过呼吸至死。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“散会吧。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田把桌上的水一饮而尽，随后转身走向里面的房间，嘴里还振振有词地继续嘀咕着，最后大声喊道：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“有冈！我得把这扇门换成横着拉开的那种自动门……帮我记住！”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>有点想写<br/>喝醉了反倒能写的很愉快的文</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0081"><h2>81. Chapter 81</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>每周六的开会流程基本是固定下来的。首先是山田现分享目前课题研究进度，目前的话大概是什么机能升级之类的，起码他希望我们的下一个小伙伴，腰间不要带着调节板了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>说实话我也不知道我们的调节板有什么用，但据说可以在发生机能无法自我调节的意外时救我们一命，所以在我看来也并不是什么碍事的东西。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>作为职场小白的我听不懂算是人之常情，有冈也会在我边上和我解释，好在我也在他们手下熬过三天的魔鬼训练，经他点拨之后理解起来并不困难。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>但薮就不一样了，要不是有冈悄悄告诉我——他其实对生物没有一点兴趣和知识基础——的话，光看他在关键部分点点头微笑的样子，任何人都会以为他听懂了，而且确实是在赞同山田的想法。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不得不说，薮不仅在物理学方面有所成就，连糊弄学都造诣颇深，看来他也并没有像我想象中的那么单纯。不过我们也都明白，即使给出了自己的意见，山田也是不会听的，在这方面山田不仅是权威，在相关事宜上都已以独裁来决断。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈告诉我，其实薮一开始也不是完全不懂，但他提出意见之后多半会和山田吵起来。久而久之薮也就妥协了，也不愿意再去学习这一块的知识，毕竟只要不明白，就肯定不会提出意见导致吵架。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>听到这里，我看向坐在对面薮，他的脸上依旧挂着笑容，附和着山田点头叫好。但我却觉得他的笑里藏着的并不只是单纯的愉悦，而也掺杂着我一时难以判断的复杂情绪。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我和有冈坐在会议桌的同一边，开会途中有大半的时间都在讲话。山田之所以会允许我们这样，是因为他之前让有冈指导我做开会笔记，所以我们也不只是在聊天，而是在认真工作。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“以上就是目前的进度和下周的工作安排。”山田站在投影前合上自己手中的文件夹，抬起头来再次看着我们，“接下来我也有升级初始知识库和创建情感系统的计划，以后有机会再和你们解释。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“听上去不错，说得我都有点羡慕之后会醒来的人了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然知道下一个小伙伴大概两年后才会和我们见面，但我现在心里还是会羡慕的。不过说不定到时候就能消化这件事了，毕竟长江后浪推前浪，这也是大自然中的必然规律。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我也会羡慕！我已经很羡慕小光了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我没有什么好羡慕的地方吧……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>薮托着下巴，手肘支在桌上，看到我否认指的样子后摇摇头：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“小光很可爱，也会做我不擅长的事情。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“谢谢。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我似乎已经听习惯了他说我可爱，但还是第一次听到他在其他方面评价我。难道他指的是我会跟在他屁股后面帮他收拾这件事？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你是我们当中最细心的，也是最会照顾人的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈似乎看穿了我心里想的事，山田也点头附和着这句话。他们对我的肯定自然是会让我好受一点，但我心里清楚他们多半是在安慰我，便对着他们扯出一个微笑表示感谢。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“到我了！到我了！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>薮站了起来后整理了一下自己的衣服，拿起面前的稿纸来到投影前，调出自己准备好的文件，开始发表自己的项目企划。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>简单地来说，薮从理论上找到了最适合的合成材料，再加上他开发的技术，甚至可以超额完成山田给他发布任的要求。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>是的，只是从理论上而已。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>听到后来有冈问我有没有试验过，我才明白了着只是所谓的纸上谈兵，这几个月来我没有想过的问题瞬间就暴露在了眼前。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>薮越说越兴奋，而山田却越来越冷漠，甚至会挑眉，直接把疑惑两个字写在了脸上。我的心里已经有了不祥的预感，眼神迫切地看着有冈。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈会意后刚想开口，耳边就传来了强烈的撞击声。转过头去的时候看到，山田面前的玻璃杯已经变成了碎片，估计就是刚才撞击声的原因。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“实验数据呢？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“在这里有……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>薮倒像是没有被吓到一样镇定，也不知道他能不能理解山田这个代表生气的动作的严重性。把自己的演示文稿往前翻，但在找到他需要的那一页前，山田又用力拍了一下桌子，我们都下意识地颤抖了一下。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我不需要别人的数据，我要听的是你的实验数据。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田的表情异常严肃，眼神也逐渐冰冷了起来。我是第一次看到发火的山田，在他强大的气场下我已经冒出了冷汗。有冈倒是见怪不怪，山田这样争强好胜又要面子，自己平时被数落的次数还少吗？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我们没有那么多经费和材料，也快到截止时间了。但肯定不会有问题的，按照我说的就一定能做出来的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>薮不紧不慢地说出这段话的时候，说实话我有些震惊。薮不仅能看得出山田的情绪，而且还可以在这样的强压下保持泰然自若的状态，我实在不想承认他在这方面似乎也比我强，毕竟我被山田盯着做菜就会手抖。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过话说回来，我经常会因为薮的语言表述能力而误以为他只是个孩子，但他说不定心里住了个成熟的人，而且他应该还是懂得这些人情世故的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>在我刚放松下来，认为薮可以处理好这件事的时候，有冈反倒是皱起了眉头：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“薮讲话开始顺畅起来了，这不是一个好的征兆。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“嗯？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>和刚才相比而言有冈还是比我更了解他们的，我相信他的话，但是我不能理解他为何会这么想。在我疑惑的注视下，他刚张开口，却又硬是把原来想说的解释给吞了回去。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“待会儿你就明白了，我们还是继续观望一下比较好。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我点点头，转移视线后才发现他没有继续说下去的原因，多半是又被山田找机会瞪了一眼。但无论如何，我们面前的冲突并没有结束，山田又把注意力集中在面前的薮和他们的争执上。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那你来问过我吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“但……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我说，那你来问过我吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>见山田这样咄咄逼人，感觉就像是在捏一个软柿子，只不过他也有他的道理。我上一秒我还替薮捏了一把冷汗，但下一秒……</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“山田凉介你不要太过分！有眼人都看得出来你把大量经费都花在了你自己的项目上，我这边能用的能有多少！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>薮把手中的资料用力摔在地上，纸张像花瓣一样在地面上散开。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他生气了，并且很明显地发脾气了。我还是第一次看到这样的他，和平时温柔地笑着对待周围一切的样子不同，他犀利的眼神在我看来像是恶狼一样凶狠，并且从言语和行为上将心中的怒火一并迸发。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>或许有冈话里的不祥征兆指的就是这个。此时他也只能在原地叹气，也不知道他在想些什么，或许他心里也和我一样紧张和焦急。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你才应该别扯开话题！我们就事论事，这件事你是不是做的欠妥。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你都说过这不是重要任务，每天光是主要任务你就要问一堆。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你不要给我找借口。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那你倒是别占着经费。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>两人唇枪舌战了一番，我也已经看不懂他们到底是在吵什么了，但似乎这样下去也不是办法，我在这个环境里再多呆一会儿，估计得心力交瘁。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我是不是该去劝一下架……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我转过头去拉了拉有冈的衣袖，征询他的意见。而他则面无表情地看了我一眼，摇摇头，似乎是叫我不要去掺这趟混水的意思。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我的举动自然是引起了山田和薮的注意。虽然我知道他们不是故意的，但他们的眼神确实会令我感到陌生又害怕。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“八乙女光，你也已经不是刚出生哪会儿什么都不懂了。你怎么就没有看出其中的问题所在呢？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我，我……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田突如其来的这句话，怼地我一时什么都说不出来。正如他所说，我也是今天才意识到了问题所在，之前我确实没有注意到这点，要说是我的失职或是工作态度有问题，我也是难辞其咎。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈轻轻拍了拍我的肩膀，我知道他在安慰我或是让我不要往心里去，我也稍稍点头表示自己没事。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过下一秒，薮就直接揪着山田的领子。才反应过来的山田已经被他重重推到了墙上，背与墙壁发出了沉重的撞击声。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我倒吸一口凉气，不知所措地看着眼前发生的事。就连有冈这样见过世面的，也没收藏好自己的情绪，下意识地用力抓紧了我的肩膀。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你这样就过分了，有什么冲着我来，拿小光撒气算什么！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那你自己好好看看，你把实验室管成什么样了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田扯开薮拽着自己衣领的双手，甩开他的双臂后用力在对方的胸膛是哪个推了一把。薮一个踉跄向后倒，差点就摔到地上。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他们这样的行为无疑是更加激怒了对方，或许是已经愤怒到了极点，此时反倒说不出什么来，二人在原地僵持又沉默了好一会儿。直到薮先打破了沉默，他把自己口袋里的工牌抽出，甩到了桌子上，发出了清脆的响声。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那我就不管了！项目也不做了！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“行！你爱干嘛干嘛！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田还没说完，薮就已经走出了山田实验室的大门，最后把门摔上的时候，我似乎都产生了耳鸣和地震的错觉。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我们都看着他的背影默不作声，可能都是一时之间不知道该说些什么。最后我还是选择由自己来打破沉默：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那个……抱歉，这次我……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“下次注意。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田明显还在生气，但和刚才比已经缓和了不少。有冈也起身倒了杯水，走到了桌子对面把杯子放下，拍了拍山田的背后又熟练地开始收拾桌上的碎片。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“小光，以后帮忙留个心眼，发现有什么需要的来跟我说。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我点点头，和山田相比，有冈自然是比较好说话的那个。也还好有他在，否则我今天可能会紧张到过呼吸至死。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“散会吧。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田把桌上的水一饮而尽，随后转身走向里面的房间，嘴里还振振有词地继续嘀咕着，最后大声喊道：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“有冈！我得把这扇门换成横着拉开的那种自动门……帮我记住！”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>有点想写<br/>喝醉了反倒能写的很愉快的文</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0082"><h2>82. Chapter 82</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>散会的时候已经过了下班时间，我立刻收拾好了薮散落在地上的资料，连同自己的笔记本一起捧回了实验室。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>薮也不在实验室里，毕竟他已经在山田的实验室里撂下工牌，看来是想表示自己铁了心不打算干下去，不过在我看来他更像还是在闹脾气罢了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然这件事大家都有做的不好的地方，但他们又何必在那里一个劲儿地在那边吵闹打架吓唬人呢？其他倒还好，主要是太吓人了，如果长期处于刚才那张气氛中，我和有冈有十条命都经不起折腾。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田会生气也是有原因的，而且他一看就是不好惹的那种人，能突然上火发脾气这点我是一点都不意外。我也能理解薮生气的原因，但却不能理解他居然也有如此大的脾气。明明看上去不是这种性格的人，但却在今天意外地沉不住气。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>要是我的话肯定不会这样和对方进行直面冲突——我才不是怂，我那是维护世界和平！现在我也更坚信做人不应该主动动手，天知道哪天一个平时看似温和的人爆发起来会不会把基地给炸了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>薮在我的印象里应该是和蔼可亲的，是对大家都很温柔的一个人。要不是我亲眼瞧见，我还真不敢相信那单纯清澈的眼神里也会冒出熊熊烈火。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过他本来就不应该是那么单纯的人。他岁数比我大，经历的和知道的都比我多，和他相比我才应该是更单纯的那一位。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>想到这里我还是觉得有些难过和烦躁。可能是刚才经历的恐惧还历历在目，也有可能是我还不愿意接受薮在我面前像是变了一个人的事实。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这种感觉像是看着飘向远方的肥皂泡在一瞬间破了，以为自己已经认清了现实，认清了他，可我却没有摸透他的一颦一笑。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>或许这与他是个什么样的人无关，而那时只是在情绪上达到了爆发点。虽然不知道山田的那句话成为了导火索，但他确实是点着了薮，让对方像是被踩到尾巴的猫一样，毫无征兆地跳了起来。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这么想来，薮毫无遮掩的发泄着自己的怒火，也是变相地展现了他性格中的直率和简单，起码他没有懂什么其他的歪脑筋，这点甚至还会让我觉得有些欣慰。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>所以无论哪一面都是真实的他，都是我会不自觉地去牵挂，无意间会记在心里的人。有时候平时越是温柔待物的人，生起气来倒会让人觉得更加可怕。这或许是因为平时给人的印象并非如此，这样的反差带来的冲击会更加强烈。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>收拾完了手上的资料，我把薮的项目计划放回了他的桌子上。时间还早，我打算回房间洗个澡再去活动室等晚饭。希望到时候薮和山田都已经不生气了，晚餐时候还是可以坐在桌边，像是什么都没有发生过一样。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>那时候我的房间里也没这么多乱七八糟可以玩的东西，也就是平时喜欢看的几本书，还有几张素描纸和铅笔，还都是从实验室里顺来的，平时随便画画倒也够。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>水确实有可以让人冷静下的魔力，只是简单冲洗了三五分钟，心情就好了不少。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我简单地打理了一下自己的形象，把头发吹干的同时玩了一下自己腰边的调节器，还差点把自己的命给送出去。不过发现了自己还有加快肠胃蠕动的功能，理论上我的食量就可以增大，只不过不知道胃酸会不会也跟着同时加速分泌。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>套上一件白色的棉质卫衣，穿上软绵绵的拖鞋，走出自己的房门。我的房间在薮的对面，左右两边本来都是空房，现在左边住进了中岛，右边住进了你……嗯，这个你也已经知道了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>一走进活动室，就能看到正在厨房里忙活的山田，以及在餐桌前忙活的有冈。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田正在炒香料，旁边的牛肉和蔬菜也已经炖上了，看来今晚无疑是要吃咖喱。而有冈则是在调水果宾治，看样子是打算装满整个玻璃酒桶。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这样的菜单很适合即将迎来假日的周六晚上，也营造出了一种悠闲舒适的气氛。我在心里默默地祈祷，希望他们已经从会议紧张的感觉中缓了过来。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“小光，帮忙煮一下饭。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我应了一声，挽起袖子走进厨房，熟练地打开柜子找到米，又从抽屉里拿出量杯，把四人份的米倒入电饭锅内，拿出内胆后转身到水槽边洗米。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田和我并肩站在一侧，仔细地盯着平底锅里的香料。炒香料需要用小火炒，要将香料里的水份慢慢烘干，花费的时间比预料中要更久。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>房间里很安静，当然还是听得到我们手里发出的声音，所以我指的是没有人说话。不过似乎也没有人知道，在刚才发生了那样的事后应该说什么。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“抱歉。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>最后还是山田先开了口，就在我背对着他把电饭煲的程序设定好之后。我回头看着他的背影，把电磁炉的火关上后，又把锅里的香料从锅里倒进石臼里。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“刚才是我对你苛刻了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我丝毫没有掩饰地露出了惊讶的眼神，山田居然会道歉！我从未听过他对任何人道歉，而且他这样平时高高在上，心气又高的人居也是会低头的，这让当时的我更加感到意外。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田的语调和平时一样冰冷，但我已经习惯了他这样，心情好些的时候语调是零度，不好的时候则是负数。现在的话，我猜应该是无限趋向于零度的某个数值。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过我也根本没有在意这件事，更何况确实我也没有做好这件事，被领导批评一下也是情理之中。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>或许其他工作场合里并不会有这样的事情发生，不过我们在上班时是上下级，下了班后也是一起生活的伙伴。我们之间也算不上需要互相依赖，但也已经习惯了彼此的存在，我也因此而感到了一丝庆幸。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“不过你说得对，我确实没想到这些，下次注意。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他看着我的眼神深邃无尽，却似乎又和平时有些不同。我向来都读不懂他的眼神，但总觉得他的眼里藏了很多故事。他点点头，似乎也是接受了我的回应，然后双手捧起石臼放到我的手上，突如其来的动作差点让我把石臼给摔倒脚上。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“把这个交给有冈，让他不要着急慢慢磨。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“干嘛每次都要我弄！摆着一台文明机器不用！又费劲又费时间！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你需要锻炼。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你没看到我还在切水果……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“让小光切。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>此时我已经把石臼放到了有冈面前，把他挤到旁边的椅子上，自顾自地开始接下他手里的切水果工作。他无奈地放下了手里的半颗橙子，拿起石棒倒腾起了香料。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>看到山田恢复了之前的状态，不只是我，或许有冈心里的大石头也放下了。或许是有冈刚才吼得太大声，在我听来他的声音和平时相比有些沙哑，过会儿做完水果宾治后让有冈第一个尝味道好了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>活动室里又安静了下来，但是气氛和之前完全不同。那股熟悉的，属于冬天室内独有的温暖气氛又回来了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>但是薮不在。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>那人平时下班后在自己房间里也待不了多久，毕竟算的上是喜欢热闹的性格。每次我把自己打理干净来到活动室里的时候，都能看到他已经躺在懒人沙发上看起了球赛重播，或者是在打世界杯主题的足球游戏。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田出品的咖喱是需要花费很多时间和心思和料理，也是薮喜欢吃的料理之一。有冈面前石臼发出浓郁的香料味，以及厨房里炖煮的香味早应该传到薮的鼻子里，但他依旧没有出现在这里。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我会时不时地抬起头去瞄一眼门口，而山田和有冈相较而言显得更加冷静。直到我切完手里的水果，把第一杯水果宾治递给有冈尝味道；然后有冈把石臼交给山田，不久后电饭锅发出了提示音；再到最后山田把咖喱饭装好盘，有冈也把橙子装饰到玻璃杯上，我们三个人坐在了餐桌前，薮还是没有出现。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>正在我纠结是否要去薮的房间叫他一声的时候，坐在对面的山田似乎也早就看透了我的顾虑，在我决定之前就先开了口：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“没事，不用管他。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我本以为他还惦记着和薮的争吵，但他的眼神里似乎闪过一丝无奈，也不知道是不是我的错觉，毕竟我并不觉得我懂他。下一秒有冈就接着山田的话说道：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我们就先不等他了，他一赌气就会说不吃山田做的饭，但晚点饿了之后会自己过来的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈说的也有道理，毕竟我也觉得薮是不会和食物过不去的，多半还是再闹小孩子脾气，他们俩处理这件事的方法也像是在对待一个孩子。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>但我还是不习惯这样的安静，有冈多半也是这么觉得，所以他打开了电视，晚间八点档的电视剧已经播了一半。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>咖喱饭很好吃，电视剧也正好演到关键部分，但我却对这些都漫不经心，只是因为还惦记着有一个没来吃饭的人。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0083"><h2>83. Chapter 83</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>这一天是我负责洗碗，不过今天使用的餐具确实比较多，所以我把餐具简单冲洗后就直接丢进了洗碗机里。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田倒了一杯冰咖啡，说是还要加班后就离开了活动室。而有冈则是已经沉迷在刚才吃饭时看的剧里，硬是买了一个视频网站的会员，打算吧之前的剧情全都补完。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>本来今天开饭时间就晚，现在已经过了八点。虽然按照有冈之前预测，薮饿了的话自己会来活动室，这件事不仅完全没有发生，并且依旧没有会发生的预兆。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>可能这次他就打算让自己饿着，即便他能忍，我却会担心他会饿坏。他本来就瘦，吸收也不是很好，之前独自工作的时候也总是饮食不规律，我特别担心他在这方面已经产生了恶性循环。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>最后我还是打算加热一下晚饭送去他的房间，就在我把咖喱放到微波炉里的时候，有冈碰巧转过头看到，直接叫停。我下意识地停下了手中的动作，愣愣地看着他。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我觉得还是吧咖喱放到明天，煮个菜粥给他送过去吧。”有冈起身往厨房的方向走来，同时伸了个懒腰，“先抛开他会不会吃很明显是山田出品的咖喱，他现在肯定饿过头了，不适合吃有刺激性的食物。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>还是他考虑的周到，我听从了有冈的意见，把咖喱放到密封盒里塞进冰箱，然后拿出菜心和鸡蛋，还有早上煮味增汤时剩下的一小袋蛤蜊。同时，有冈从柜子里翻出一个小砂锅放到灶台上，然后离开了厨房退到了吧台后。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“还是老规矩，你动手我指导，你知道我动起手来厨房会很可怕的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我点点头，即使有冈帮忙做饭，我也不会告诉薮的，但我也不想让成品变得很可怕，最后还要我来背锅。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>煮粥相比而言简单很多，而且在煮的过程中可以准备其他食材和小菜，是我个人认为准备效率最高的一种食物。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>最后把蛋液倒入锅内，盖上盖子后关火，用余热把蛋液焖熟，米粒也有足够的时间吸取水份开花。我脱下围裙挂好，接过坐在吧台边的有冈递来的水，喝了一口后向他道谢。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“过会儿还得麻烦你去送一趟。”有冈又倒了一杯水放在了木质托盘上，“不要害怕，他们都已经过了冲动的劲儿。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我无奈地笑了笑，也明白他的意思。他或许也是担心我会紧张，所以才会这么说。这么看来有冈还真是一个在这方面心思细腻且思考周全的人，也或许是他在那两人之间夹缝生存而领悟出的能力。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我也是第一次看到这样的场景，说实话有被吓到，然后就一直觉得很紧张，怕他们真的忍不住打起来。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>看我支支吾吾地解释自己的想法和情绪的样子，有冈就像是幼儿园老师一样有耐心，并且还不断点头微笑，或许是在肯定我，又或许是在鼓励我继续说下去。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“但我知道他们都没有恶意，都是只是在气头上，所以现在已经不怕了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那就好，他俩人还是不错的，就是发起火来几乎无法控制，希望你不要因此留下心理阴影。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我情不自禁地笑了出来，虽然知道他是在关心我，但也未免想得太多，我甚至可以怀疑他是在轻视我的心理承受能力。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“真的没事，别担心，你看我的适应能力还是挺强的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我用夸张的表情和动作强调着自己的轻松自如，这样反倒是逗笑了有冈，气氛也变得愉快了起来。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我反正是已经看习惯了。他俩以前那才是‘一言不合就打架’，真的是些鸡毛蒜皮的事情都能吵起来，工作上的冲突每次都无法避免两人大打出手。最后不仅会两败俱伤，有必要时我还需要在两边周旋。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我心疼地看了一眼有冈，他是轻描淡写，我的脑海里倒是已经想象出了无数种他们可能争吵的原因，以及难以描述的暴力场景。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“不过毕竟还是需要一起生活的，他俩也明白这一点。虽然都不会认错——因为他们可能都不觉得自己有错，但都会选择各让一步，像是什么都没有发生过一样回到日常生活中。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“就像是家人一样。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我下意识地将自己的想法脱口而出。有冈先是一愣，或许是在思考我的话，这让我突然有些紧张，但随后又露出了温和的微笑：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“没错，就像是家人一样。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>听到他这么说，我的心里也觉得暖洋洋的，可能不仅仅是因为自己难得发表的意见得到了认可那么简单。有冈面前的水杯已经空了，我顺手拿起水壶往他的杯子里倒。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“薮本来应该没有要动手的，只不过山田突然把矛头指向了你，我猜这大概是他突然动手的原因。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“……因为我？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我举着水壶的手停留在了半空中，一时之间不知该说什么好。这么说来，刚才故事的发展似乎确实是像有冈所说的那样，但我却从推敲过其中的细节。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈也发现了我的异样，摆了摆手打起了马虎眼：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我随便猜的，你别往心里去。” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>我依旧愣在原地，无论真相是否是他所说的那样，我似乎都与这件事脱不了干系，心情又因此变得沉重了起来。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我刚才也劝山田跟你道个歉，但我也想和你说明一下，道歉看上去只是简单的一句话，但需要山田在心里斗争很久，并且跨出一大步才能实现。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我点点头，沉重的心情又平缓了一些。即使是为了报答有冈付出的努力，我也不应该再对此事有所介怀。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>但此时我的心里又冒出一种奇怪的想法：如果薮真的是因此而和山田吵了起来，是否就代表我在他心里也是有一些在乎我的……</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“好好珍惜像薮这样会护着下属的领导，要是哪天薮指着我的脑袋破口大骂，山田铁定会假装看不见，然后默默走开离开战场。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他说的没错，或许薮只是单纯地想要保护自己唯一的下属而已，又或许是想保护他自己的工作心血……仅此而已。但由于后半段的自虐段子实在是过于好笑，让这种失落感在我心中只持续了短短几秒。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“不会吧！我可想象不出来他这样。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈似乎对我的反应很满意，但随后他又抓了抓自己的脑袋——这是他在整理思绪时的惯用动作。我以为他又要开始长篇大论，但他刚开的时却又停住，最后只说出了短短一句话：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“薮和山田有些时候，还是挺像的吧？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他的尾音上扬地不太自然，但我也不追究这些，仔细思考着这突如其来的问题。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“有时候吧……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我也不太确定我的答案，毕竟他们的性格差异奠定了我对他们的第一印象，从平时待人的方式就能看到他们的不同之处。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>但从他们的脾气和对自己擅长的科研的投入程度，甚至到他们都拥有过人的智商和能力等方面，他们确实有不少相似的地方。这么看来有冈的问题也不是无稽之谈。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“也是，毕竟是家人嘛。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈自己结束了这个莫名其妙的话题，随后眼神瞟向我身后……</span>
</p><p>
  <span>差点忘了薮还在饿肚子，我慌张地套上隔热手套，把砂锅端到托盘上，又端起托盘冲出活动室，直径走向薮的房间。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0084"><h2>84. Chapter 84</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“薮！是我，光！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我手上拿着托盘站在薮的房门口，刚喊完这句话，才想起我们基地的隔音措施做的非常好，无奈之下只能用脚踹了几下房门。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>门从里面被打开一条缝，薮猫着身子露出了半张脸，乌黑的眼珠在眼眶里打转，似乎是在确认门外我的周遭情况。最后他视线停留在我的的脸上，依旧没有放松浸警惕。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“只有你？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“嗯，只有我。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>也不知道他在想些什么，难道是怕山田来把他抓起来去关小黑屋吗？有胆子不去吃饭，没胆子开门，我也说不清他到底是胆大还是胆小。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>再三确认只有我一个人站在门口，并且周围没有任何会对他造成伤害的工具后，他终于打开了房门放我进去，我捧着托盘的双臂都已经开始发酸了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我一冲进房门就把托盘放到了床头柜上，这是我第一眼就看到的，也是薮的房间中唯一可以放东西的平台。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他的房间布置也有一种别样的童趣。墙壁被漆成灰蓝色，墙上不仅有象征着云朵的白色图案，还有白色马克笔留下的一些物理公式、推算和草图——起码在我看来是这样的。看字迹应该都是薮自己写上去的，或许他独处的时候脑袋里想的也是工作上的事情，放松的环境下或许更容易产生灵感。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>与蓝天对应的自然应该是绿地，在薮的房间里也不例外。浅棕色的木质地板上铺着超大尺寸的蓝绿色长绒地毯，上面摆着足球花纹的懒人沙发，还有散乱在周围的运动题材漫画书和一颗足球。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>其他倒也没什么特别的，一开始我们的房间布局和家具都是差不多的，床和柜子都是同一型号和颜色。在伊野尾醒来之后，我们的房间设计才能变得更加个性化。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我也没跟他客气什么，一屁股坐在了懒人沙发上，顺便俯身把散乱的漫画收拾好垒在一边。薮在床头坐下，揭开砂锅盖后香气扑鼻而来，脸上直白地写着期待和兴奋，看来他是真的饿了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你做的？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我点点头，拿起勺子搅着砂锅里的粥，好让它凉得快一点。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我做的，砂锅保温，晾一会儿再吃。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>薮很听话，只能眼巴巴地看着我手上的动作，拿起筷子夹起了一旁的金平牛蒡，一点一点往嘴里塞。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“晚上吃了咖喱吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“嗯，还不错。”我笑着点点头，估计他那时候闻到了味道，还是会馋他喜欢的食物，“你的那份还在冰箱里，明天中午可以吃。也是因为有冈说的，怕你饿过了之后吃太刺激的食物，会对肠胃不好。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>或许是因为他想吃的咖喱还在，他心满意足地点点头，晃动着身子哼起了小曲儿。这让我感到了一丝欣慰，自然以为他的心情已经好了起来，便随口问了一句：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你还生山田的气吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他瞬间就停下了哼唱，看似严肃地摇摇头，发出了一阵代表了否认的鼻音：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“生气的。是他不对。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我无奈地看着他，心里也有那么一些窝火。薮真的是我见过最倔的人，虽然我也没见过多少人，但我或许已经对这样的他腻烦了起来，再可爱的孩子也会有让人想抓狂的时候。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“别生气了，山田已经跟个没事儿一样了，你跟他较什么劲儿。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我的嘴上也好不饶人地抱怨着。他刚想反驳，又被我的声音给压了下去：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你又不是第一次在工作上被山田点出问题，这次怎么就这样了？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“不一样。以前都是小事，这次是大事。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他摆了摆食指摇了摇头，脸上显出对往事不屑一顾的样子。即便我也几乎每天都会看到他努力工作的背影，也明白他花费了几乎所有精力在这上面，但要是换成我的话，我也不会有那么大的脾气，估计这个世界上大部分人都会出于综合考虑而选择隐忍。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过话又说回来，我也几乎没有体会过强烈的情绪波动，似乎很少有事可以撼动得了我，当然今天的战争算是一场意外。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>或许他心里确实觉得这非常严重，毕竟我也不是他，我无法了解他的想法，但即便如此，不同的想法也是值得被尊重的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你就那么看重这次的企划案？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“倒也不是。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>薮再次摇头，仿佛一旦说出“不”这个字的时候，他的脑袋就会自动晃起来。这样倒也挺可爱，让我跟无法对他严肃起来。不过他却突然停下了动作，板起脸来，连看着我的眼神都变了，我不由得开始紧张起来……</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“因为小光，明明什么都没有做错，还想帮忙劝架的，但是他骂你了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“也不算是骂吧……工作上的事情，叫指点。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>经过薮这么一说，又让我想起了当时的场景，让我原有的紧张变本加厉。我以为我已经释怀了，但再次想起但是的场景，我还是会觉得有些渗人。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“但他就是不能对你发脾气！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>薮发泄似的拍了一下床头柜，餐具都跟着震了一下，我也条件反射地跟着抖了一下。正要以为他要发脾气的时候，他的身体越过床头柜，把脸凑到我面前，双手搭在我的肩上，一下子拉近了我的距离。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我下意识地缩了一下脖子，但身体却无法动弹，呼吸也变得更加急促，紧张感从身上渗到了周围的空气中。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“小光是我的人，所以不能这样。他欺负你了就是不对。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你……你瞎说什么！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我的脸蹭地一下就红了，他说的话也太容易让人误会了。但转念一想，可能只是因为他的词典里没有“助理”或者“属下”这些词，毕竟他平时都直接叫我的名字，也不会碰到需要介绍我的情况。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这个想法让我瞬间冷静了下来，我站了起来，把面前的人按回床上坐下。薮也乖乖地顺着我的力气，回到一开始的姿势，不过他看着我的眼神里，似乎透露出对这一切的疑惑。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“其实我没有在意这些啦，而且他刚刚还跟我道了歉。如果是担心我的话，我已经没事了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>也不知道这样能不能让薮放心一点，我实在是没忍住，伸出手来捏了一下他那写着茫然的脸。他可能在想些什么，也有可能已经想通了，但是他什么都没有说，或又是不知道该怎么说。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>在这一片沉默的空气中，我又想起了适才有冈在活动室里说的话。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“还真被有冈说中了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“什么？有冈跟你说什么啦？” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>我小声地嘀咕着，不料他耳朵倒是挺好使。不过此时他脸上的阴霾一扫而空，似乎对此很感兴趣。但我哪儿说得出口，实话到了嗓子眼就停住了，变得难以吐露。我只能随口说了一些有冈提到的其他的话题：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“他跟我说，你和山田以前经常打架。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然我说完之后就有点后悔，万一薮不想让我知道这些，那有冈岂不是就变成了打小报告的人了？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“哦，那他说的没错。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过薮似乎也接受这个答案，对这件事也是毫不忌讳。他挠着头，似乎是在脑海里回忆曾经发生的事。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“但我现在已经收敛很多了，有冈说我不能那样，山田也不能那样，但是真的很难，我们都很难。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他倒是看上去还有一丝委屈，像是无意做错事的小孩子一样，露出了无辜的眼神。虽然我也赞同有冈的观点，但薮如果不能理解有冈的苦心，那他说不定也承受了很多的压力。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你已经做得很好了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我伸出手来摸了摸薮的头，这或许是我的概念中哄孩子的办法之一。他的头发质感比我的硬一点，摸起来很蓬松，对我而言是很新鲜的手感，也有点让人上瘾。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他像是一只乖巧的宠物一样，坐在原地一动不动，只是静静地看着我，微笑和眼神中尽显温柔，瞬间褪去了平时的稚气，显出了成熟温柔地气质。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“所以小光，我这么乖，你可以给我奖励吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他说的话似乎依旧有一种，让人摸不到头脑的稚嫩感觉。但就是这样的反差让我更加感受到了他的可爱和特别，让我无法拒绝他提出的要求。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你想要什么奖励？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他指了指面前砂锅里已经开始结膜的粥，又指了指自己张开的嘴：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“喂我。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不瞒你说，我确实难以掩饰自己瞬间面露难色的事实。我自然是不能理解他为什么会提出这样的要求，毕竟那时候我觉得，这对一个自己长了手并且会吃饭的人而言没有意义。薮自然也将此看在眼里，但他也没有因此善罢甘休。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“喂我的话，我就不生气了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“真的？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我的眼里一下子就冒出了光，如果只是喂一下就有这样神奇的功效，我愿意肩负这样的义务并在所不辞。而且我心里还是有点开心的，说不定是因为感觉到自己终于成为了“有用的人”。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我立马拿起了勺子，撇开粥上的结起了薄膜，舀起满满一勺粥，右手在勺子下面防止滴落，最后顺利地送进了他的嘴里。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他的眼神飘向上空，看样子是在认真地品味着我的料理，这也害得我有些紧张。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“真好吃。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>下一秒他就抢走了我手中的勺子，狼吞虎咽了起来，途中看到我正在盯着他看，他也会特意朝我露出笑容。看到再次恢复元气的他，我也倍感欣慰，仿佛一切的负面情绪都在此刻消散。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那就好。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>明明我也才吃饱没多久，但看到他吃得那么开心，也调起了我的食欲。我实在是没忍住，在他的眼皮子底下伸手偷了一颗蛤蜊，塞到了自己嘴里。他也没有在意，反倒是又从粥里又挖出了几颗蛤蜊，往我的方向拨。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我摇摇头表示不需要，他也摇摇头表示没关系。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你真的不生气了？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他点点头，想说些什么，却碍于嘴里还有食物没有开口。不过这下我也放心了，只要他能开心，这锅粥就没有白煮，这一趟也没有白来。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不知不觉中，他已经停下了手中的动作，脸上又露出了与以往不同的沉重感。我正担心他是否又产生负面情绪的时候，他却先开了口：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“对不起，是我吓到你了。以后我一定会保护你的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他的眼神对上了我的，从歉意到认真，流露出了最真实的情绪，让我相信这是他的心里话。那一瞬间，意外和惊喜冲昏了我的头脑，但又能感觉到全身都被他温柔的言语和眼神包围着，很温暖，也很有安全感。这或许就是他口中所谓的“保护”吧。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“不用道歉，我没事的。还有，谢谢你。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我笑着，他也看着我露出了笑容，气氛融洽又安详，仿佛置身于时间流逝之外。</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>不知道在这里推销自己的其他作品<br/>会不会有人看<br/>一念之潋真的是我的自信作ww<br/>希望大家都能读一下<br/>提意见也ok能接受!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0085"><h2>85. Chapter 85</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“我吃饱了，多谢款待。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>薮双手合十说出这句话时，我也微微点头回应着他，然后起身开始收拾面前的餐盘。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“小光不急，陪我一会儿呗。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然脑海里有一个声音在提醒我，眼前的砂锅会慢慢风干，过会儿会更难清洗，但我还是没有办法拒绝薮的邀请，便又乖乖坐下。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“来，坐这里。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>薮拍了拍自己身边空着的地方，虽然我是一个很介意别人坐我床上的人，但薮似乎不会在意这些。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“失礼了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我蹑手蹑脚地走到薮的身边，拍了拍自己的裤子上并不存在的灰尘然后缓缓坐下，不知道的人可能以为我在偷偷摸摸地做什么坏事。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“小光不要害羞嘛。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>薮似乎是误会了我的反应，伸出胳膊搭在了我的肩膀上，顺手揉了揉我的头发。他的目的可能是想消除我们之间的隔阂，不过也确实在瞬间拉近了我们之间的距离，让我放松了下来。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我没有害羞啦。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我把他的手从我的后脑上移开，他自然地垂下了手臂搭在我的肩上。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>也罢，就这样好。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>然后我们毫无意外地陷入了沉默。我是比较少主动开始对话的人，而他是属于脑袋里有很多想法，却不知道该怎么说出来的人，所以我们默契地选择了沉默，这么看来我们似乎还挺适合一起相处的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“听歌吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“好。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>作为房间主人以及主动提出邀约的人，薮自然会觉得这样过分的安静有些尴尬，便提出了这样的意见。我对此也没有任何意见。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我们俩常听得音乐类型相似，或许是因为基地里本来资源就有限，听到熟悉的音乐也让我更加放松，反而开始观察墙上的图案发呆。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然我还没有去过外面，但也姑且从电子窗外的景色和电视了解过外面的景象，所以对此也是有一些基本概念的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>云是一种令人捉摸不透的东西，不仅只是漂浮不定这一点而已。从外观上来看，他们没有固定的形状，甚至在每个人的眼里，都会认为同一朵云长得像不同的物体或是生物。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>从气候变化上来看，起码对我而言，我是看不出什么时候会下雨的。我们的电子窗和地面上的天气是同步的，偶尔上一秒还能见到太阳，下一秒天黑并下起暴雨。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这让我想到了身边的薮，他在我看来似乎就像是一朵云，漂浮不定又令我捉摸不透，存在于我不能触手可及的高空中。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我知道这么想可能很奇怪，但我确实想要离他更近一点。物理之间的距离也好，心理之间的距离也罢，我只想更了解我身边的这个人，想永远和他共事与生活。只是简单的生活就好，即使本来对于生活就没有任何目标和想法的我，突然意识到了这一点。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我缓缓转过头来看着他那骨骼分明的侧脸，薄唇微张，似乎已经进入了自己的世界。他没有发现我在盯着他看，我也因此而感到有些庆幸，否则我也不知道该怎么解释我的举动比较好。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>随后我漫无目标地扫视着墙上的图案，从云朵到一知半解的公式——我也并不想在下班时间搞清楚这些公式的意思——然后到薮的涂鸦。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他的涂鸦倒是有些意思，线与线之间的结构鉴于抽象和写实之间。我大概能猜出他画的是四只脚的动物，但是我不知道他画的到底是哪种动物。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“哪个是什么？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我指着对面墙上的涂鸦问他，他也缓过神来，朝着我手指的方向看去。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“嗯？哪个？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“就那个，在云上面的那个，应该是一只小动物吧？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“应该是猫……吧？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>听到这样的方位描述，他瞬间找到了我所指的地方。不过他也歪着脑袋，花时间思索了几秒，或许已经时间久远到连他自己也想不起来，或者是连作者本人都已经分辨不出来了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>突然，他握着拳的右手敲击了一下左手掌心，嘴巴和眼角都睁得很大，看似是瞬间恍然大悟的样子。他这一惊一乍的虽也有把我吓到，但我也因此期待起了他的答案。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我想起来了！我之前在那里看到过一只猫。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“……在哪里？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“就在云的上面，是一只灰色的猫，就趴在那里。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他直接冲到了墙壁边，站在小板凳上，指了指他画的那只猫的位置，也就是云朵图案的上方。一秒前还很激动的他，在一瞬间突然失落，眼神里都流露出浅浅的暗淡：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“但是我走近之后他就不见了，之后我就再也没有见过它，就画了下来。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“……真的假的……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他说的话倒是让我觉得有些不明所以，先不说他到底画得像不像猫，但后来这一出，说是看到了有一只猫趴在云上是怎么回事？这墙壁明明和我房间里的构造是一样的，除了电子窗以外应该都是水泥墙，所以应该也不是电子成像的缘故……</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“真的！”他看到我犹豫的样子后，似乎更想向我解释清楚，“之前这里还有一只柴犬，这里有一只海豚，这里有一只乌龟，不过是在地毯上我实在画不了……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他指着墙上各式各样的涂鸦，有些我大概看明白了，有些也实在是看不明白。不过他既然可以记得那么清楚，那说不定是他真实经历过的事情，想来想去我就只想到了一个答案，并且连自己都不是很确定的那种。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“薮……你该不会是在做梦吧？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“小光，你要相信我，他们是真的！我还和他们说过话！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>薮突然冲向我，抓着我的肩膀前后晃动，我被他晃得看不清他的表情，但能从声音中听出他的紧张和委屈。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我相信我相信！但是你越说越奇怪了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我被他晃得有些头晕，用力把他的动作稳住后，我扶着额头想让自己缓一下，同时想到了另一种可能性，突然抬起头警觉地看着他：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“该不会是你的房间闹鬼吧？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“怎么会呢？小光，这个世界上是没有鬼的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>听到这里我就更莫名其妙了，既然这也不是那也不是，那薮看到的到底是什么？而且他为什么会相信这些生物的存在，说过话又是怎么一回事，但他明明不相信鬼魂的存在啊……</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“薮，你到底是唯物主义还是唯心主义？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我选择不回答这个问题。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我没好气地看了他一眼，这个回答让我越发觉得他刚才只是在逗我玩。但明明刚才他的反应和行为却很真实，我实在是不知道是否应该相信他，又或许是否应该再继续探索这个话题。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我的直觉告诉我，我们不应该继续聊下去，是时候该换一个话题比较好。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我灵机一动，搭着他的肩膀把他按回了床上，并且露出一副严肃的样子，因为我想让他意识到，我接下来要说的事情非常重要。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“薮，你答应我，不要再打架了好不好。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我知道这话题转地非常生硬，所以对面的薮也愣愣地，似乎不明白我为什么突然这么说。随后我突然想起了他之前的话和委屈的模样，又补充道：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“最起码咱们不要先动手，好不好？我知道可能会比较难，但是如果不克制自己，很有可能导致受伤。我不想看到这样的事情发生。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我说的自然是心里话，虽然也没有全盘托出。我自动地过滤了“如果你和山田吵架的话，吃亏的还是我和有冈”这样的句子，不过还是希望薮能明白我的一片心意。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我应该……不，我一定可以做到。拉钩！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他倒没有像刚才那样面露难色，估计是心情好了不少，所以反倒是露出了坚定的笑容。我满意地点了点头，伸出小指勾住他的，和他拉起了勾。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过话说回来，我们进行的这段对话，怎么看我都像是更年长的一方，甚至还有点像家长在和孩子讲道理。希望薮不要觉得自己被冒犯了，不过他那么大条的神经应该不会想那么多。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“作为交换，小光也可以答应我一件事吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“什么？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我一愣，手指依然勾着他的，而且他反倒故意勾地更紧，像是怕我突然挣脱一样。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“无论我说什么，小光都可以相信我吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“什么呀，还在纠结刚才的事嘛……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我下意识地以为他还在考虑刚才的事，看来我的话题转地还是太生硬，我应该多向有冈学习一下话说方面的常识，毕竟除了我之外的三个人里面，只有他的沟通能力是最正常的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“不是，因为小光是我最重要的人。” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>他勾着我的小指松开，但却把我抱在了怀里，我也下意识地伸出手来回应了他的怀抱，抱住他消瘦的身躯。我的脸几乎已经贴着他的，他脸上的温度似乎和我的是一样的，但是我的大脑已经几乎无法思考，不仅是一片空白，还感觉有些涨涨的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我明明在他的生命中出现的时间最短，他却说我是最重要的人。我知道他说出这句话时并非儿戏，无论是他认真的眼神，还是和平时不同的语气，都让我感到一丝欣慰和惊喜。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“嗯，我答应你。” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>我主动加深了这个拥抱，紧紧环绕着他冰冷的身体——他的体温很低，这似乎也是身体原因——他也把我抱得更紧了一些我，害得我差点倒在他的身上。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“因为你也是我非常重要的人。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我的头抵在他的肩膀上，可以闻到他身上衣服干净的气味，和他常用的洗发水的香味。我们用的东西几乎都是一样的，也不是因为选择少，而是我那时候并不是一个讲究的人，所以有什么就用什么了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过也因此，他和他身上的味道能让我感到安心，也让我对这个世界和自己的生活，产生了一些正面的情绪。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>或许是兴趣，或许是希望，那时候的我还不懂，但却觉得很幸福。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0086"><h2>86. Chapter 86</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>周一，有冈把山田总结出的所有问题列成了清单，交给了我和薮的手里。然后我们在不打乱目前计划的前提下，花了好几天的时间针对问题写出了改进方案和相应的合理需求。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>薮早就不生山田的气了。在他吃了一口咖喱，露出了幸福满足的表情的瞬间，他就把这件事给抛在了脑后。他们除了工作本身也没什么机会碰面，其他时候看上去还是和以前一样，世界再次恢复了和平。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>话说回来，我和有冈约了这一天的下午对谈，主要目的是请他帮忙看一下我和薮这几天来的工作成果。顺便还想拜托他帮我们提一下预算和进货，毕竟这种事我还是不敢和山田直接开口。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈和我约在了活动室的餐桌，因为工作区实在是没有一个合适的，可以合理避开山田和薮的视线，还能方便我们记录工作的地方。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我抱着资料和笔记本走进活动室的时候，有冈正站在咖啡机边，手上拿着一杯咖啡，和我打了个招呼后，放到餐桌上奶壶、糖罐以及装满曲奇和饼干的瓷盘旁。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我知道他是为我们这场会议准备的，虽然不明真相的群众会以为我们在喝下午茶。既然如此我也没和他客气，拿起奶壶就往黄色的杯子里倒。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“看来你还挺适合学咖啡拉花的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈夹了两块方糖，放到面前装着红茶的橙色杯子里。我自然是不满意他的调侃，毕竟我自己清楚我这手法和倒大碗茶没啥区别，所以不怀好意地把奶壶多倾斜了一点。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“诶！给我留点！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我一手抖还不小心倒多了，不过有冈看都没看就抢了过去，然后直接把剩余的奶都倒进杯中。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那我们开始吧？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我点点头，打开电脑调出文稿，然后把手中多打印了一份的资料递给有冈。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>途中基本是我在阐述，有冈几乎没有打断我，只是点点头或是在资料上记了一些笔记。等我说完后，他才把资料往前翻，和我确认了一些他不确定的细节和问题，最后提出了更详细的想法和建议。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“总体而言，结构和细节比之前完善了很多，作为你第一个参与的企划，已经写得非常不错了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我也没做啥，基本都是薮的主意。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这本就应该是我的工作的一部分，只不过或许是因为这次被山田点了出来，有冈才会特别在乎我的感受。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我打心底里还是因为被夸奖而感到开心的，不过我也没有因此而得意忘形，毕竟我还是带着目的来和有冈沟通的：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“所以资金和素材这块能帮忙和山田说说吗？有难度的话，我这边再想办法压缩一下。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>要是没有这笔钱，我们刚才的计划将都无法完全实施。和理想比起来，现实就是这么的残酷。每次想到这一点，都容易让我心中生出多一份对自己的处境和生活的厌恶和无奈。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈似乎早已明白，我是专程找他聊这件事的，明显是准备过这一题的答案，老神在在地向我解释道：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“山田之前说能匀一笔预算出来，不过数目还是比这个少一点，但也是我和山田压缩了现在的项目成本和生活费才能做到的。我能去试着商量一下，但如果你们也有一个Plan B的话，万一不成，到时候也不会那么被动。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我点点头，即便他说地如此轻描淡写，我也能想象得到有冈在山田面前费尽口舌，才换来山田微微一点头的情境。看来我还是听从有冈的意见，回去和薮商量一下对策，再想办法压缩一下成本好了——即便我俩都很理解对方的处境，身上的担子都不轻松。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我也可以和你分享我的Plan B：我联系了一位老同学，现在也算是小有成就，有头有脸的人物。如果他愿意投一笔的话，资金问题就可以圆满解决了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我眼前一亮，虽然不知道有冈有多大的把握能搞定这位老同学，但能把这番话当做一个心理安慰也是好的。这么想着，心里也突然觉得轻松了许多，我顺手拿起了一块小熊形状的饼干，一口咬掉了整颗脑袋。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>瓷盘上的饼干都是动物形状的，制作工序相对而言比较简单，只需要用模具压一下就能完成。曲奇倒是比较常见的圆形，毕竟是山田用裱花袋认真制作的。还有一些残次品是我在有冈的指导下完成的，至于薮那一批歪七扭八的线状曲奇，在少数服从多数的前提下已经被处理掉了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>看到这些动物饼干，再加上薮，这些碎片信息拼接在一起，又让我想起了几天前我在薮的房间里他和我说的那些事 ……或许我应该问问有冈对此的想法。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“有冈，你相信鬼的存在吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“信，但也觉得鬼不一定都是恶的存在。”有冈拿起一块曲奇塞进嘴里，含糊不清地说出了自己的疑惑，“不过你怎么突然这么问？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我若有所思地点点头，听到他的问题后又赶紧摇了摇头：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“没什么，上次和薮聊到了这些，刚才又突然想起来了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“嗯……”他点点头，饶有兴致地看着我，大概是认为这件事很有意思，“那你呢？我想听一下你的想法。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我似乎真的没有想过这个问题，但之前提起这件事的是我，所以我大概是信的？但万一鬼真的是不存在的呢……此时我还是不能给出确定的答案。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我不知道，我又没有见过……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我们都没见过。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈一副理所当然的样子，或许是有其他证据支持他的想法，这让我心里的天平往他那边倾斜了一点。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那就是存在的吧，而且薮应该见过。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>如果我是相信的，那唯一能支持我的想法的证据就是薮之前的表现。在我的认知里，他的表现似乎没有另一种解释方法。不过看到有冈惊讶的表情，和我那天在薮的房间里的表情几乎一模一样，所以他大概也是第一次碰到这样的人。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“他说在基地里看到过猫啊、狗啊、还有海豚什么的，我觉得大概就是看到鬼了吧。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>说完这话我就有点后悔。先不提我一下子说出那么多信息，有冈到底能不能接受这些，但如果薮其实不想让其他人知道这些，那我岂不是做错了什么。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>想到这里我反而紧张了起来，目不转睛地观察着对面的有冈的一举一动。虽然是第一次遇到这样的情况，但他也没有惊讶到跳起来，反倒是非常冷静。或许这副眉头紧锁的样子，用非常严肃会比较恰当。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他似乎是在沉思，我便也不敢打扰他，只敢坐着发愣。许久之后，他才缓缓说出三个字：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“有意思。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>要是山田这样我倒不会觉得奇怪，毕竟已经对他的冷漠习以为常。但有冈不是，这不是他的常态，我从来没有看到他那么严肃的样子，反倒让我觉得心里有些没底。难道这件事并没有我想象中的那么简单？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不知道我们之间沉默了多久，在我越发紧张的时候，还是他先开了口：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“假设他看到的是鬼，那只看得到动物的生灵，看不到人类的，这本身就是一件稀奇的事情。你要知道在地面上，战争每天都在剥夺多少人的性命。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我松了口气，原来他只是在认真思考这件事的逻辑而已，我刚才的胡思乱想都是站不住脚的。不过有冈的想法也很有意思，也是我之前没有想到的点。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你说的也有道理，难道他确实只能看到动物？毕竟他平时像个小孩子，和人类比或许更招动物喜欢。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>对此我只能想到这样的解释方法，不过这不足以让有冈信服，他也向我说明了他的理由：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“不过一般在目前普罗大众的常识里，鬼怪这种东西也是有一个栖息地导致的局限性。比如说淹死的人会变成水鬼，他们也不会离开这块水域，拥有这样设定的故事会比较多。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“薮看到的不只是猫猫狗狗，还有海洋生物之类的，按理来说他们不会来到内陆这样的地方，他们大多在离岸的时候就失去了生命，所以这一点我稍微有些想不明白。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我似懂非懂地点点头，好像确实是这么一个道理没错，我再次被有冈说服，或许他真的很擅长让人信服他。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我也不明白，不过我可想不到这些。光是要理解他画在墙上的东西是什么，对我而言就已经够难了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈跟着我笑了出来，说不定他也看过薮房间里的鬼画符。不过在基地里，也就只有我有资格对其他人挑刺了。毕竟除了在艺术造诣上天赋异禀的我以外，其他人的绘画能力也只不过是小学水平。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过话又说回来，还有一种可能性我们根本就没有聊到，因为这需要推翻我们之前所有的推理和认知，尤其是要推翻我自己提出来的观点。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“或许薮看到的根本就不是鬼？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“这样吗……”有冈盯着我的眼神逐渐飘散，似乎是想到了什么，“那或许就更有意思了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我完全不能明白有冈指的是什么，但还没等我开口询问，他又接着问我：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“虽然我觉得可能是多此一举，但是小光你是看不到那些生物的吧？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“嗯，我看不到。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我以为我之前和有冈说得已经够明白了，也不知道他为什么又和我确认了一次。然后他再次陷入了沉默，撑着下巴，盯着面前的杯子再次陷入沉思的状态。我也没想到他居然对这种杂谈那么上心，甚至有点钻牛角尖的感觉。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>过多沉默的空气和有冈异常的状态，我下意识地对这样的环境产生了反感，但又无法逃离现在的情况，只得想办法自己来缓解这样的气氛。我深吸一口气，故作镇定地拿起另一块兔子形状饼干，假装自己漫不经心地开始闲聊，打算以此方式来岔开话题。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“虽然我觉得，如果只是能看到动物而已，其实也蛮好的。我有时候也会想，要是能在基地里养宠物也是不错的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈的视线突然看向我，然后似乎是发现了自己反常的状态，马上换了一个姿势，拿起杯子抿了一口咖啡，又顺手拿起磁盘里的另一块饼干。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你想养什么？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>好在有冈顺着我的话题说了下去，我也松了口气。我刚刚只是顺口说的想养宠物，至于养什么还没仔细想过，不过也不会想养什么奇奇怪怪的生物。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“要养的话还是养狗吧……小狗就可以了，养大狗的话也不知道拴在哪里好。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然大狗也很拉风，但是我的房间里应该会装不下，所以还是觉得能抱在手上的大小是最合适的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“养狗还得出去溜，你不嫌烦我还嫌烦。”有冈直接泼了一盆冷水，并且接着又泼了更大的一盆，“而且我劝你早点打消这个念头，山田对动物毛发过敏，还有严重的洁癖，如果宠物掉毛的话，他会每天对你炸毛的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我对山田的洁癖有些印象，但对动物毛发过敏这一点我还是第一次听说。虽然还是有些扫兴，不过似乎也没有那么的难过，毕竟我也不是一定需要宠物，周围只要有薮就已经够热闹了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这时，有冈口袋里的手机突然传出了提示音。他看了一眼后立马跳了起来：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“抱歉，先失陪一下。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“嗯？发生什么了吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他的动作看似慌张，脸上却挂着和刚才完全不同的灿烂笑容，让我一时之间对此毫无头绪。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“老同学这个大忙人，好不容易有空回我了，得赶紧跟他打个电话聊一下资金的事。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>原来如此，我也认同这是我们目前的头等大事，便摆摆手示意他赶紧去忙。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“嗯嗯，没事你去吧，我这边已经汇报完了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他匆忙跑出门，而我却坐在原位端着咖啡杯，悠闲地度过这趟难得的下午茶时间。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>希望有冈聊资金的事可以顺利完成，也希望他不要在意我今天说的那些话了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过从那之后，他也没有再跟我聊过这个话题。我想，或许他也已经忘了吧。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0087"><h2>87. Chapter 87</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>在有冈的努力下，我们的资金问题也已经顺利解决，项目也顺利开始进行。为此我们还特地举办了一场派对来庆祝，我也以此为契机，正式成为了厨房里的常驻人员。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田和我分享了咖喱的食谱，虽然我能勉强记住，但实际操作起来还是比较难，不仅工序复杂还需要熟练掌握技巧和火候。我之后也是练习了很多次，才做出了山田都无法挑剔的本家风味。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我在炒香料的同时，山田在我边上给腌制好的鸡块粘粉，时不时地提醒我需要翻炒一下。烤箱里还有牛肉和蔬菜，可见我们今天的晚餐有多丰盛，有谁还想得起来，几天前我们还是一群在为钱烦恼的人。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我和山田在厨房里忙活的时候，有冈和薮也没有闲着。有冈正在倒腾手工水果茶，目前进度还处在切水果状态。而薮正在撕生菜，撕完手上这一颗还要撕边上的奶酪条，反正是不允许他动刀的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>其实我们也不是不相信薮会用刀，就是……心理层面上过不去这道坎，毕竟总觉得像是小孩在在用刀一样，会忍不住多盯他两眼。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>薮的工作毕竟是最简单的，他完成任务后没事做，电视上正在播报的新闻也拴不住他，索性和我们打了声招呼后走出了活动室，估计是出去瞎晃了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>当我和山田在进行晚餐的收尾工作时，已经是晚上八点了。有冈瘫在沙发上看新闻，而薮还没回来。我和他们打了声招呼，主动出门去找薮。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“去吧去吧，反正他不是在足球场，就是在大浴场。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>足球场就是现在的健身房，原来只是在计划当仓库的房间里铺上了人工草坪，却是薮和山田都喜欢去的地方。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“放心，我很快把他抓回来。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然我是这么说的，但是我在生活区找了一圈都没找到薮的人影。他既不在足球场也不在浴场，似乎也不在自己的房间里。该不会这家伙闲的没事干，又跑去实验室里工作了吧？这么想着的我，直接冲向了工作区。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然我猜对了他在工作区，但是他并没有在自己的实验室里捣腾那些零件，而是安安静静地呆在走廊深处的地方。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>从远处我只能看到他蜷着身子缩成一团，根本看不清他在做什么，走近后还能听见他从嘴里发出了奇怪的声响，这让气氛变得更加诡异。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“薮？你在……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“啊！”薮突然叫了出来，同时回过头来看着我，看来是被我吓得不轻，但在看到我之后又松了口气，“原来是小光啊，吓死我了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我二话不说伸出手来，重重地拍了一下他的脑袋。他才是吓到我，躲在这里鬼鬼祟祟的，还叫那么大声，没给我吓出心脏病来就不错了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你才是吓死我了，躲在这里干嘛？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“嘿嘿，嘘~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他举起食指挡在唇上，从左顾右盼再到从前倾到后仰，似乎是在确认我身后的情况。待他确定这里只有我们两人，并且没有异常后，他便又将眼神锁定在我身上，露出了过于灿烂反倒显得有些心虚的笑容：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“小光答应我保密，我就给你看。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“搞什么啊，神神秘秘的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>即便我嘴上这么抱怨着，但还是对他怀中的东西感到十分好奇，便在原地坐了下来，拉近和他之间的距离，否则我一直弯着腰和他说话也是很累的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“行，我答应你保密，你到底藏着什么？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你看。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他将一团毛茸茸的球状物举到我面前，随着一声尖锐的奶音，我也分辨出了面前的毛球，其实是一只猫。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>那只猫看上去已经断奶，身材细长，大片白色的长毛中印着点点灰黑花斑。猫瞪大了双眸看着我，或许是对陌生的我还保持着警惕，还稍微有些闹腾，薮用两只手都差点没抓稳。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>但事实证明还是人厉害一些，薮把那只猫又抱回怀里的时候，那只猫明显就安静了下来，靠在薮身上，任由薮拖着它的屁股，挠着它的肚子。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“是不是很可爱？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我点点头，确实是有点可爱没错，但现在不是说这些的时候，这只猫到底是从哪里的来的？我日夜都泡在基地里从没见过我们四人以外的生物，再加上山田对动物毛发过敏，这只猫自然不是基地里的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你从哪儿搞来的？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“上面。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他指了指他左上角的天花板，我回头一看，才发现天花板上有一个虚掩着的口，透过缝隙还可以看到一小片天空，不过被乌云挡地严严实实，这样的风景实在是有些令人失望。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我知道这里有一扇从基地通往地面的门，但还是第一次看到门打开的样子。有冈说山田给这扇门上了防盗锁，但鉴于薮是物理小天才，八成在开锁方面也是有所造化的，所以我对此的反应远没有看到那只猫的反应那么大。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“晚上会有很多野猫，他们看到我都会跑走，但这只不怕我。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>那只猫看着薮，似乎是听明白了薮的意思，但却叫了一声，接着闹腾了一会儿，又举起爪子在空中挠了两下，我猜大概是在反驳薮刚才说的话。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你看，他对你不满意了吧。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>薮换了个姿势，单手拖着猫的下半身，另一只手在口袋里摸索着什么。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“他是饿了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>薮从自己的口袋里掏出一块小鱼干，举在空中逗了一会儿怀里的猫，最后还是塞到了那只猫的嘴里。他似乎笑得很开心，虽然薮几乎每一天都把笑容挂在脸上，但我却觉得他今心情格外地好。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>也不知道为什么，我看到眼前这副光景，心里会觉得有些失落。不知所措的我假装不在意地挠着头，然后换了个站姿，试图让自己的心情平复下来。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“他叫慧，因为他很聪明，他认识我。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>那只猫似乎已经沉浸在美食里，否则肯定又会伸出爪子来挠薮，这才让薮有了在我面前沾沾自喜的样子，像是摆平了一件大事一样。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你想的美。有奶便是娘，我想他只是认鱼干而已。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我也不是故意和他对着干的，但就是不知道为什么，就是觉得气不打一处来。心里这么想，身上自然也藏不住，我不自觉地叉起了腰，嘴里还鼓着一口气，左脸颊鼓鼓的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>薮看到我这副模样，反倒笑得更欢了。我也是纳闷，难道我这幅样子不像是在生气吗？那他还笑，也不知道哪里好笑了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“小光不喜欢猫吗？”他直勾勾地看着我，随后突然顿悟似的睁大了双眼，“难道小光是在吃醋？我这边的怀抱还是空着的哦。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我第一次从薮的脸上读出了坏笑的意思，他在我心里再也不是那个单纯的孩子了。即便他说的有点道理，或许我真的是嫉妒这只猫，但我还是不愿意承认。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我居然在嫉妒一只猫？八乙女光你到底在想些什么！赶紧清醒一点！</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“没有！我才没有吃醋！就是……”我红着脸反驳他，随便搪塞给他另一个想了大半天才想到的理由，“可能第一次看见活的动物，还是有点怕的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>眼前的小猫咪品尝完自己的美食，一脸无辜地看着我，无意间和我对上了眼，这副处事不惊的样子这反倒让让我觉得有些心虚。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那倒是，小光偶尔就像是猫一样，怎么会讨厌猫嘛。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我也是第一次听到有人这么评价我，更何况我也不知道猫应该是怎么样的，或许薮是知道的，所以才会这么好，毕竟他怀里现在就抱着一只……</span>
</p><p>
  <span>一看到那只猫，我的火气就又上来了，把头侧过去不去看他们，嘴里轻声嘟囔着：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“……你到底是在夸我还是损我？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>明明我也可以不接这句话，但我偏偏就是把心里想的问题给问了出来。我自然已经有了一个不敢确定的答案，所以我只是想证实我的想法是正确的而已，又或许我只是想听他给出我想要的答案。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“夸你呀，因为我最喜欢小光了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>说着他还用右臂把怀里的猫往自己身上攥了攥。或许我又被他耍了，不满地瞪了他一眼，谁知道他还在笑，我的气就不打一处来。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>就在我刚要抡起拳头揍他一下的时候，他一把抓住我的手腕，拽到我身后禁锢在我的腰间，随后他立刻俯下身来。我被他这突如其来的举动吓到，下意识地用另一只手撑着地板，所以无法阻挡他的双唇突然覆在我的嘴巴上。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这一吻像是重击一样来得突然，反倒让我分不清他是无意间没有稳住重心，还是故意做出这样的举动。若不是怀中的猫突然叫了一声，他似乎也没有要松开我的意思。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我下意识地在他松开我后往后躲了一下，手指抚上嘴唇，还能感受得到他刚才留下的温度。他倒是出乎意料地对此没什么反应，或许是因为他的重心还是放在了哄他怀里那只突然闹腾的猫。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>也好在这只猫一直停不下来，我才有时间平复情绪，否则我可能都不愿意抬头看他一眼。虽然还是没有想通之前的疑惑，但我也并非讨厌刚才发生的事。看到他悠然自得的样子，我觉得自己似乎也没有必要在意这件事，还有这只猫。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他似乎也注意到了我在看着他，又或许知道我还在意着刚才发生的事。他其实也是在意的，打转的眼珠暴露了他在思考该怎么转移话题的小心思。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>最后他还是决定把猫抱起来，举在我的面前。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“小光要摸一下吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“……好呀。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然我对这只生物还是有些畏惧，但我还是毅然决然地答应了下来。眼前的猫咪一脸无辜的样子，似乎也明白自己被用来当做和解的工具，畏畏缩缩地盯着我逐渐伸向他身上的手指。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“喵！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>那只猫突然伸出爪子打了一下我的手，我条件反射般地收回了手指，那只猫也转过头去不再理睬我。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“啊！出血了！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>顺着薮的视线，我也看到了自己手指上的一大片红色的伤口，血也在不断地向外流出。原来猫是那么凶猛的动物吗？只是轻爪了我一下，就能形成那么大的一片伤口。我本来就对猫有戒备之心，现在更是对其产生了恐惧的负面情绪。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“慧！你怎么可以挠小光！以后再也不给你小鱼干吃了！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>薮拎着那只猫的脖子，稍微用了点力气打了两下。看样子他是真的有些生气，不过和一只猫也没有必要大动肝火，更何况薮刚才还是宝贝着那只猫的，也不是完全没有感情。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“稍等我一下。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>薮起身爬到门边，把手中的猫送到地面上，拍了拍猫屁股让其离开，然后慢慢把门关上。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>关上门的瞬间我似乎看到了他周围突然产生了一圈水雾，把他衬托的像是下凡的仙子一样，再加上他慢慢趴下梯子的动作，更有那种感觉。那时我觉得特别神奇，不过现在你也明白，那就是第一代的出入口消毒喷雾。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他赶紧跑到我面前，拉着我的手腕一把就把我拽了起来。没想到他看上去瘦，力气却可以这么大，也难怪他刚刚可以把我牵制住……</span>
</p><p>
  <span>想到刚才的瞬间，我的脸一下子从下巴红到了耳朵，刚想开口问个清楚的时候，他焦急地把我拉着往生活区的方向跑。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“跟我回去，我给你包扎一下。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我被他拽着差点摔倒，他发现我的异状后直接转身把我抱了起来，继续往生活区冲。而我呢，全程都处于懵的状态，任由他的摆布。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然他确实有些大惊小怪，但是想到他可能是因为在乎我才会这样，还是会觉十分温暖和开心的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我便顺势环住他的脖子，往他的怀里钻了一下。毕竟他这奔跑的速度，即使力气再大手再稳，我还是怕摔的。</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>嘈点可能比较多<br/>但是不听w</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0088"><h2>88. Chapter 88</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>回到活动室的时候，山田和有冈都已经坐在餐桌边准备就绪。看到薮抱着我冲了进来，估计也是被着突如其来的状况给吓到，不约而同的看向我们，异口同声地问我们：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“怎么了？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这默契也是来的意外，他们看了对方一眼，有冈的眼里多是讶异，而山田眼里多是嫌弃。随后他们又把目光转向了，被放在沙发上的我，再次同时说出：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“人没事吧？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“机能正常吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过这次他们可没有再说出同一句话，有冈则又埋怨地看了一眼山田，似乎是对他的问题或是措辞有意见。而山田则没有理会他，突如起身绕过餐桌走向我，最后停在沙发边。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他用手指撑开我的眼皮，仔细检查了我的左右瞳孔，又掐住我的下巴，粗暴地左右转了两下。他似乎是已经把我当成了没有生命体征的状态来对待，但我哪有那么严重。也都怪薮那么夸张，直接把我塑造成了一个不能自理的人。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我没事啦……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>直到我说出这句话，山田才停止在我身上检查的动作，终于也发现了我不自然地护着左手的异样。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“手怎么了？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我像是做错事的孩子一样，下意识地缩了一下身子，把手藏得更深，结果却被山田一把抓手臂住拽了起来，停留在空中。在此期间薮想要阻止山田，伸出了手却没能拦住对方矫健的身手。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>此刻沉默的空气反倒让我觉得有些渗人，我能听见山田和有冈在看到我的手指上大片的伤口时，倒吸了一口凉气。或许是出于惊吓，山田拽着我的手更加用力，让我更加难以挣脱。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我的伤口不但没有结痂好转，似乎和刚才比还恶化了一点，鲜血依旧在往外涌，毫无停止的迹象。不过再严重也只是皮肉伤，没有伤筋动骨，简单包扎一下应该就没事了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>在此番空气冰冷的情景之下，薮蹑手蹑脚地走到了柜子边，拉开抽屉拿出急救箱，从里面翻出创可贴。只不过山田还没有要松手的意思，薮也没办法直接越过他来帮我包扎，只能站在原地焦急得看着我们。他按住性子没有跳起来就已经是表现沉稳了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田看到薮这副急着想帮忙的样子，也没有理由继续拦着他，便松开了我的手臂，回头叮嘱了一下还愣在原地的有冈：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“帮他消一下毒。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈回过神来后点点头，走到薮身后，从急救箱里拿出碘酒和棉签，坐在我身边小心翼翼地处理着我的伤口。我还是没有忍住疼痛叫出了声，但能感觉到薮在我身后轻抚着我的肩，似乎是想平缓我的情绪。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈接过从薮那里递来的创可贴，刚撕开包装，就听到耳边传来了山田低沉严肃的声音。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“说，在哪儿弄的？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我……我……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我就知道他肯定会问这个问题，但我却还没有想好这个问题应该怎么回答。如果我实话实说，说是被一只来路不明的野猫挠的，那山田必定会追问猫的来历，那薮会开锁的秘密估计是保不住了。虽然无论是哪件事似乎都对我没有什么影响，但我却对此有着非常大的顾虑。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“是被猫挠的。” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>薮的语气沉稳且不慌乱，和他作报告的时候几乎一模一样。我们三人都同时惊讶的看着他，虽然原因各不相同。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我不难想象他们此时的心情，但至于我，我的心情大概处于一种，“我还没准备好自己的演讲，我的狼队友就自爆了”这样的状态。即便如此我还是认为他是一个有担当的人，这一点还是让我感到欣慰的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>然而另外两人多半对此不会有任何正面的观点，尤其是山田。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“猫是从哪儿来的？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田俨然是一副家长的姿态，严肃中透露着压迫感。即使他大概能猜到知道答案，他也想要从薮的口中落实自己的猜想。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“从外面来的。”薮格外淡定地阐述着事实，似乎这并不是什么大不了的事情，“就上次那只，你见过的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>感情他们都知道有这么一只猫的存在，看来我想掩盖这件事情的想法完全是多此一举。虽然心里也算是松了口气，但也希望他们可以把我刚才用在纠结上的宝贵时间还给我。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过此时也不是计较这些的时候，山田明显已经怒气上头，但他似乎在用全身的力气去忍耐。他单手撑着着额头，我看不见他的表情，不过也能想象的到他眉头紧皱的样子。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他花了一些时间整理了思绪，似乎突然想到了另一个问题，抬起头来有些茫然且疑惑地看着薮：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“上次我换了把锁，你又给破解了？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“……昂。”提到了这点，薮的眼睛瞟向天花板，反倒显得有些心虚，“其实就算是新产品，和上一代的也没什么差别。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田的脸色更加疲惫苍白，看上去更加脱力无奈。不过我也能理解，估计山田也是在门锁上下了功夫的，就这么简单被解开，还是被轻描淡写地带过，我要是他我也会不太爽。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>现在的他就像是一颗闷雷，内心一把火却不发出来，但谁有知道他面对叛逆期的孩子还能忍多久。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你自己说吧，错在哪儿了？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“错在撬锁了。”薮大言不惭地回答道，随后又小声嘀咕了起来，“但是不撬锁就见不到猫，你平时又不让我们出门……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “我又不是没和你说过，外面到底有多危险。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“但是猫也能在外面活下来，我想我们应该也可以。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>在薮看似一脸正直，却侧面表现出山田的叮嘱不削一顾的反驳下，山田的怒火终于压不住，像是从身上每一个毛孔里冒了出来，眼神变得更加锐利，音量也不自觉地增大好几倍。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“还给我狡辩！我跟你说了那么多次，你怎么就不听呢？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我听了的。我知道山田不喜欢猫，所以我就在门口，一个人……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>薮似乎也知道了自己说错话，但他企图转移话题失败。他似乎有一个习惯，就是宁愿找借口或是逃避，也不愿意低头服软。他用这招对付粗枝大叶我的话倒是无所谓，但这招对喜欢钻牛角尖的山田是没有用的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“薮，这不是重点。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田早就没有了好脸色，但值得庆幸的是他的理智依旧在线，似乎还在尝试和薮把道理讲清楚：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我警告过你很多次了，一是地面上的危险性，二是地面上生物的危险性，它们可能没有看上去那么简单，很有可能是一种生化武器……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“但是我觉得，其实这只是你想要将我们禁锢在地下的理由吧。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“……哈？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>薮的语出惊人，不止让山田愣住了，我都被他这样的想法震惊地抖了一下。同时我也能够通过沙发的震动感受到，有冈的心情大概率是和我一样的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我的意思是，你说的我都懂，但你一直锁着门，密码也不告诉我们，难道不就是想把我们关在这里吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>原来他心里其实是这么想的吗？虽然我们的处境差不多，但我似乎还没有考虑过那么深刻的问题。看着薮的语言能力瞬间提升，也逐渐变得咄咄逼人起来，这让我有一种不祥的预感。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你给我适可而止！” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>果然下一秒，山田就抓着薮的衣领，用力将他推到了墙上。这一幕我都觉得似曾相识，而对此更加熟悉的有冈选择闭上眼低下头，左手架在腿上撑着额头，俨然已是看不下去但却无能为力的样子。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>估计他已经对此免疫，度过恐惧期，从而进入了倦怠期。而我不一样，我对此应该是还在恐惧期，定在原地不敢动，眼睁睁地看着面前的两人怒目相视的样子。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你觉得你有什么资格这样和我说话！你看看你自己都做了些什么，这次你还把别人弄伤了，你能不能好好反省一下自己的行为。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>面对这样铺天盖地的指责和质问，从表情就能看出，薮的怒气值也逐渐达到了高峰。他毫不示弱地推开面前的山田，又抓住他的肩膀，用手指着山田的鼻子与他对峙。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你呢？你有什么资格让我反省，你才是没有关心过我们的感受，冷酷无情，以自我为中心的自私的人！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>那二人瞪着对方的视线间已经产生了斑斑火星，无声的战局愈演愈烈，但能看得出二人都也在忍耐让自己不要动手。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过这样僵持下去也不是办法，再三考虑后我还是决定缓解一下现在的气氛。虽然我的的话可能起不到什么作用，但什么都不做的话我会觉得很难受。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那个……我真的没事……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈当机立断掐了我一下，这让我想起了上一次山田的炮火转移的情况，我便选择听话并且乖乖闭嘴。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>看准时机后，有冈缓缓地站起来，深呼吸的同时慢慢走向那二人，努力的以心平气和的态度，温柔缓慢地对他们说道：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“二位都先冷静一下，有什么我们吃完饭再说……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“不吃了！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>还没等有冈说完，薮就吼出了这句话。然后他狠狠地攥了一下山田的衣服，哼地一声鼻息后松开，最后直接冲向门口，重重甩上门后扬长而去。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田停在原地喘着粗气，似乎已经过了怒点，情绪似乎在逐渐恢复。在我和有冈松了口气的时候，又突然听到清脆的一阵声响，是山田突然把桌子上的玻璃杯重重摔倒地上的声音。虽然离我们的距离很近，但好在我们穿的都是长袖长裤，有效避免了碎玻璃的伤害。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你们吃吧，我没胃口。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他瞬间冷静了下来，回头看着我们的时候，脸上还有因为情绪激动而未褪去的血色。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有气无力地吐出这句话后，他闷闷地走出房门，留下我和有冈愣在原地，不知所措，面面相觑。</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>循环播放DISH//的猫<br/>明明是很悲伤的歌词<br/>听的时候会产生一种<br/>很舒适的感觉<br/>上头到一天不听浑身难受<br/>各种翻唱版也超好的<br/>完全都听不腻<br/>而且意外地适合本这部分的走向（嘘</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0089"><h2>89. Chapter 89</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>随着食物逐渐冷却，香味也逐渐飘散，我和有冈也早已没了食欲。房间里只剩下了电子壁炉发出的柴火燃烧声，却丝毫没有给人一丁点治愈感。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>即使这里只剩下我们二人，我们一时之间也不知该怎么开口，更确切地来说，我们不确定此时应该说些什么。因此我们只是互相确认着对方的眼神，确保对方在慌乱中逐渐恢复神智，而不是变得更糟。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>许久之后，还是有冈先开口打破沉默。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“哦对了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我的思绪瞬间被他吸引，目不转睛地看着他，脑袋里却依旧保持一片空白。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“既然是被来路不明的野猫抓伤的，以防万一还是需要给你注射针狂犬病疫苗。而且理应越快越好，我们现在已经是在耽误时间了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我应了一声，即便我一时半会不能理解他说的是什么，但是他严肃地神情让我觉得这件事很重要。他做了一个手势示意我跟着他，我便随着他的脚步走出了房门。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我跟着有冈穿过长廊来到了工作区，来到了角落里的一个陌生的房间门口。有冈开门的时候有些费劲，门锁也发出了不寻常的声响，似乎也是许久没有人来过这里了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈进门后打开屋内的白炽灯，随后走入房间深处。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“这里是保健室，平时基本是闲置的，但是储存了很多应急药品，还有一些点滴溶液和血包这类可能会用到的东西。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他在其中一个冰箱里找疫苗的时候，我也此机会观察着房间里的布置。左边有一个简单的工位，桌上摆放着款式较旧的显示器和电脑主机。而右边则是一张铁架搭起的单人床，上面只是铺着洁白的床单，并没有其他睡觉所需的床上用品，不过平时也不会有人在这里睡觉。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>除此之外，房间里还有统一的型号的灰色铁皮柜，大概是用来收纳各种资料的。再往里面就是几个并排的冰箱和冰柜，也就是有冈现在所站的地方。一开始保健室确实只有那么大，之后那些测试房什么的，都是几年之后才慢慢扩建出来的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“先坐下吧。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>估计也是因为平时用不到，有冈一时半会人也想不起放在哪里。我却帮不上什么忙只能在边上干等着。在工位边的电脑椅和床上，我最后还是选择坐在床上，毕竟把膝盖弯曲的角度越少，腿就越舒服。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这里很安静，只能听到有冈翻箱倒柜的声音，但似乎又和活动室里的那种气氛不一样，我一时半会儿也说不上来是为什么，只是觉得在这里呆着很舒服罢了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我觉得这里挺好的，虽然是第一次拜访，但却能觉得这个环境特别能让人静下心来。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>白炽灯的亮度正好，不会刺眼也不会过于昏暗。一切都被收拾地井井有条，空气里也有一种干净舒适的气味，起码在我看来，我或许很喜欢这样的环境。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我或许能理解你的意思。”有冈依旧没有停下扫视的目光和手上的动作，“以前上学的时候，也会有人用这样的理由逃课，所以这种地方或许真的有治愈人的条件，只是我不能感同身受罢了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“上学是什么？逃课又是什么？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈突然回过头来看着我，关上了面前的冰箱门，许久之后才想明白，我之所以对这件事没有概念，正是因为不曾有过这样的经历，而这一切的经历或许对人类而言是理所当然的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“上学啊，就是把年轻人集中起来，一起学习和成长的过程，他们互相就是同学关系。通常这个过程会由成年人来引导，而这些人就是老师。”有冈走了几步，打开另一个冰箱门开始翻找，“老师会把所需的知识按照科目分类，然后安排不同的时间段学习不同的科目，这样的事情就叫做上课。逃课的话就是一种故意不去上课的行为。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那如果逃课可以做什么呢？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“这个嘛……”有冈拿起了一盒药，仔细确认名称后又放回原位，“大部分应该都是去闲逛或者去哪里玩，起码我认识的那种是这样的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“诶？听上去还蛮好玩的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>看来外面的世界比我想象中的更有意思，或者说这才是一般人的生活，我和薮估计是没有机会体验的。但试想一下，如果我们是在同一所学校里的话，我和薮可能八竿子都打不到一起去。即便我们都不会去上课，但我估计是逃课闲逛的那种，而他则是在实验室里忘记还需要上课的人。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“不过外面现在什么事情都挺紧张的，真的在那个环境里生活过的话，就不一定觉得好玩了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我点点头，或许有冈说的也有道理，毕竟他在地上的环境里生活过，但是他现在选择地下，这其中也一定有自己的原因。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“啊！找到了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈从冰箱深处拿出一个小盒子，从里面拿出一只装满透明液体的针管，又从工位旁的柜子里找到针头装上。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>打针其实没有有冈一开始描述的那么可怕，只是有一些酸痛感，所以在我看来只是他只是在虚张声势而已。他看着我毫无挣扎的样子似乎也有些失望，早知如此我或许应该稍微做一下反应来回应他，虽然我现在并没有心情去做效果。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“之后还要定期打，一个月之内可以打完，到时间我会提醒你的。”有冈把针管和一次性手套丢到垃圾桶里，从带轮子的椅子上站起来，“走吧，回去吃饭，吃完饭才有力气去给他俩送饭。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我摸了摸刚才被注射疫苗的地方，依旧感觉这一切发生地特别不真实。我真的被猫挠了？那只猫真地是来自于地上？那只猫是真实存在的吗……</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我又摸了一下自己被包扎好的伤口，依旧会觉得些疼，但似乎已经成功止血，没有再恶化下去。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我和有冈面对着一大桌子菜，难免显得有些冷清，即便电视里传来了影视剧里的欢声笑语，我们也依旧没有办法提起精神来。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我最后还是决定，将今晚发生的详细经过向有冈全盘托出。途中有冈没有发表任何意见，只是静静地听着而已，甚至有时候会忘了动筷子。直到我表示已经说完，他才慢慢地开口：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“所以真的是被猫挠了？那只猫那么厉害？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>看来他很在意这一点，虽然我自己仔细想来也确实觉得微妙，但经过他这么一说，看来并不是我的错觉。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“不知道。按理来说我也知道挠是什么感觉，但是这次有点不太一样，我也没注意就受伤了，还是那么大一块。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我还是不太敢弯曲那根受伤的手指，不仅是怕疼，也怕伤口裂开。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“而且我感觉我的伤口好像有恶化，刚被挠的时候还没有那严重，之后在客厅里的时候觉得比之前严重了，也不知道是不是这边更亮的关系，毕竟一开始在暗处也看不太清。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈似乎一时半会儿也解不开这倒谜题，待他吃完盘中最后一口咖喱饭，他才想到了解决方法。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“要不到时候等疫苗打完，我们再提取你的细胞做一些实验，看看是否存在其他潜在的问题。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈的话让我不由自主害怕了起来，吞了口水的时候顺便连带嘴里的烤牛肉也吞了下去。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“不用担心，只是以防万一而已，就当是体检。我相信你应该没问题的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我点点头，世界上应该会存在着一些，明明没什么事，但是听到体检了也会害怕的人，毕竟还是会害怕查出有什么问题。但是如果不检查的话，问题一定会越来越严重，这样想我就瞬间放下了悬着的心。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈已经抱餐一顿，他拿起边上的干净餐盘，每一份料理都夹了一点放到盘子上。看这分量我就能明白他是为山田准备的，毕竟他自己才不会主动往盘子里夹蔬菜。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我先去给山田送点吃的。” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“嗯，我收拾一下就去给薮送。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我吃掉自己餐盘里的最后一口蔬菜，也立马起身为薮准备晚餐。他倒是比较好伺候，咖喱饭山再摆一些炸鸡块就可以，其他东西摆上去他也不一定想吃。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“还是以照顾薮的情绪为主，完了的话也不用特意再回来收拾，在外面放一晚不会坏的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我点点头，这么来说有冈应该也是做好了要和山田打消耗战的准备。而我，还没有想好碰到薮之后应该怎么安慰他。我甚至有些不清楚应该怎么去面对他，即便我知道他不会对我怎么样。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不知为何我总有种不祥的预感，或许是因为之感觉这次好像特别严重。要是这俩人都没有忍住，而是动了手的话，会不会因为把情绪发泄了出来，现在反而情况会变得更好呢？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>算了，既然事情都已经发生，那就顺其自然罢，这不正是我的优点所在么？</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>今天突然在循环播放的时候听到了<br/>森山直太朗的秋桜<br/>不知道为什么听了瞬间被治愈<br/>歌词也有画面感<br/>感觉脑补成文中的设定和场景<br/>也是非常不错的</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0090"><h2>90. Chapter 90</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“薮！是我，光！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我用力敲了敲薮的房门，不过无人应答。难道他已经睡了？可现在还早，不应该啊……</span>
</p><p>
  <span>犹豫再三，我还是决定接受内心的道德谴责，悄悄打开房门看一眼情况。即使房间里黑灯瞎火，我也能隐约透过走廊的光看出来床上是空的，并且其他地方也没有人影。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>那就能确定他不在房间里，不过这样我反倒遇到了难题。我实在是捉摸不透他会在哪里，所以只能再次挨个房间来寻找他的踪影。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>几个小时前我也做着相同的事，只不过我的手上没有端着餐盘，心里也没有这份突如其来的紧张和忐忑。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>在找寻他的过程中，我又想起了那一吻——或许也不知道那是否应该算是吻，但他那时候还说了最喜欢我，也不知道是不是那种意思……不过薮的表达能力顶多只有五岁，或许五岁的孩子表达任何好感，都只会用“喜欢”二字。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我尽力让自己不要去多想，即便我知道自己很容易沦陷。我希望他是喜欢我的吗？或许是的，虽然我会觉得不知所措，甚至会认为自己的生活轨迹被打扰。但被人喜欢着，尤其是被薮宏太这个人喜欢着，我还是会因此感到开心的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他或许是有那么一些特别的地方吧。他有时单纯无瑕到让人觉得可爱，又有时认真直率到让我心动不已。即便有些时候，我也会对他的固执和暴躁感到无奈，甚至会让我觉得有些窝火，但这相较而言似乎也算不上什么。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>所以如果需要喜欢一个人的话，我会喜欢他。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>如果需要一个人来喜欢我的话，我也希望是他。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>在生活区里并没有薮的踪影，我便毫不犹豫地直冲工作区，看到那个熟悉的孤寂背影，抱腿坐在地上，抬头望着天花板上门开启的地方。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“薮……你果然在这里。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我平复着自己的喘息，端着餐盘缓缓靠近他，站在他身边把食物递给他，心里希望食物在被我折腾了那么久后还能存有余温。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“谢谢。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他丝毫没有在意食物的卖相和温度，拿起勺子直接把咖喱饭往嘴里送。我拍了拍他的背想劝他慢一点，他似乎也明白了我的意思。然后我就顺势在他身边，和他用一样的姿势坐在地上。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>在等他进食的途中，我就盯着天花板上那个圆形的，与外部连接的洞口发呆。我看不到地面上是什么样子的，但是能看得到夜里依旧灰蒙蒙的天空和几点依稀星光。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我还是第一次看到天空的模样，虽然没有美到引人入胜，但已经足以满足我的好奇，让我盯着那个洞口放空到忘了时间。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过没多久薮就吃完了。他把盘子随意地丢回木质餐盘上，拿起水杯往肚子里灌了一大口水，满足的往后仰了一下，又伸直了腿，顺便把餐盘踢到了更远的地方。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“抱歉，光。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他突然开口，和平时给人的感觉不同，语气平稳而严肃。他从来都没有用这样的感觉和我说过话，似乎是因为现在他格外地认真才会如此。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我转过头去看着他，他的眼睛里似乎倒映着外面的天空云雾缭绕的景色，像是大理石制成的一样，闪闪发光的瞳孔似乎在深处暗藏着混沌。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我知道都是我的错。我本来就不应该撬锁，更不应该把猫抱进来，这样小光也就不会受伤了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我没事。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我举起包扎好的手指，在他眼前晃了晃。我那时甚至还觉得有些庆幸，好在他想道歉的只是这些事而已。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“有冈都帮我包好了，也帮我打了疫苗，只要定期接种就肯定不会有事的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“打针……很疼吧。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他伸出手来，轻轻地把我伸出来的手握在他的掌心里。他的手心很温暖，动作也温柔地小心翼翼，似乎是怕会把我弄疼。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“没有啦，别担心。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我伸出另一只手拍了拍他的肩，而他看上去似乎有些犹豫，或许是在想是否应该相信我。但看在我展露出了轻松笑容后，他还是相信了我的话，牵着我的手慢慢松开，手指摩挲着我的手背。我觉得有些痒，不太舒服却又无意挣脱。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“不过，猫还真的是可怕。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那下次我找找有没有流浪狗。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“……不用了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他的脸上挂着让我觉得熟悉的笑容，也不知道他是认真的还是再和我开玩笑。不过，我应该是所有人里，看上去最容易和他开发共同话题的人，说不定处于这一点，他才想把我的思维也卷入他的世界里。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>仔细想想，如果他现在有心情开玩笑，那说明他现在心情应该不错，这样我也就放心了。但我也不打算和他纠结之前的事情，毕竟说到底我才是最大的受害者，要是我先提起来的话，他估计会感到更加内疚。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>所以我们都沉默了，一时时间我也不知道说些什么。而他，估计是因为我刚才那句并无恶意的反抗，而导致他没有继续跟我聊下去。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他的手依旧拉着我的，只不过没什么动静了。这反倒让我觉得有些反常，偷偷地瞄了他一眼，发现他也和我一样正在盯着天空。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过他平时可是不会发呆的，即使他看上去发呆，大脑里也在高速运转着一些专业知识，偶尔会冷不丁地冒出来一句看似可以改变世界的发言。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过这次似乎和往常不太一样，他发现我在偷瞄后，简单直白地问道：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“怎么样？第一次看到真实的天空？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“怎么说呢……还好吧。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我知道我的反应非常淡薄无趣，但我本身也没有对这件事有多少期待。而且或许因为天气不好，也没有给我什么惊艳的感觉。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“不过客观而言，确实没有电子窗显示的好看吧。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“是啊，屏幕里一定会给我们展现最好的，但上面才是真实的世界。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然不知道是谁在控制电子窗的展示——不过有极大的可能性就是山田本人，但每次展现出来的都是一个天气下窗中景色最美好的样子。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>即使现实中可能是打雷闪电，但山田设计了一整套设备和系统，从而让我们对任何坏天气都不会有任何察觉，或许也是为了保护自己的心情不会受到天气影响。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这又让我想起刚才他们的争执。或许因为我本身也对此也没什么想法，所以即便我们俩的处境类似，我也无法对薮的观点产生强烈的共鸣。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然一开始的导火索确实是因为薮的自由散漫，但我又能觉得薮的反驳似乎也有一些道理。或许对于他这样在乎这件事的人而言，山田的千叮咛万嘱咐，以及以防万一而才去的保密措施，在薮看来都是在限制他的活动。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>在这件事上我依旧没有被任何一方的观点所说服，但如果只是从我个人的情绪和感情上，我会觉得薮更可怜一点。从他的眼神里我能明白，他是对外面未知的世界存在的渴望，比我们任何人都更多。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“虽然我不能理解，但是感觉你应该是真的很想离开这里吧。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“当然想啊！我想出去看看，外面的世界那么大，一定有很多我没有见过的东西。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>薮的眼睛里冒出了星星，可以证明我的猜想是对的。而他的理由也很单纯，也完全在我的预料之内。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“不过我觉得那些东西应该和照片里的样子差不多吧。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我心里有些不是滋味，可能是觉得他的期望越大，最后的失望也会越大。又或许只是因为我擅自想象了一下他离开基底的场景，负面情绪也自说自话地跑了出来。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过我也不想打消薮的积极性，毕竟我也不想让他，因为我对他感兴趣的事情毫无反应而讨厌我，并且我还是拥有保护纯真的底线的良心。</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “但是如果说完全不想看看外面的话，绝对是在骗人的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>听到我这话，薮似乎露出了满意的样子，似乎是觉得我在这件事上站在他这边了。他把我的手拽地更紧了些，手掌依旧小心地故意避开了我受伤的地方。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他对上了我的眼神，眼里流露着令人无法忽视的喜悦。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“如果有机会的话，我想和小光一起去看看这个世界。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“诶……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>相比惊讶而言，我倒觉得这只是对我的认同，或者是对我刚才回复上话术的认同而已。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“这是我的梦想。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>但没想到他根本就不是随口述说的，梦想这个词的分量根本就不是当下就可以决定的事情，所以说不定他想这件事已经想很久了。如果真的是这样的话，或许我在他心中占据的分量比我想象中的要大，这一点还是让我觉得有些欣慰。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你把我擅自加进你的梦想里了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“小光也可以把我加到小光的梦想里呀！我不介意。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>薮可能没有意识到我并不打算答应这件事，不过也无所谓，他也得有这个机会能出门才行。反正我估计短期内他是不会有这样的机会的，而长期……可能得等山田先痴呆了才有机会。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过话又说回来，我还没有仔细考虑过自己的梦想，毕竟我这一天天的，光是活着就足够消耗我所有的脑细胞了。至于以后想做什么，无论是工作上的还是娱乐上的，我都没有什么特别的想法。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我倒是没有什么梦想。我只希望你以后如果有机会出去的话，千万要注意安全，还一定要记得回来哦。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>但是如果我有的话，他或许也会在我的梦想里。他点点头，似乎也是接受我的答案，尤其是接受了我再三纠结“是否需要说得那么明白”的后半句。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不知不觉中，天空中的云已经慢慢飘散，嫩黄透亮的月牙也依稀可见。这副景色对我而言倒是稀奇，便没忍住多看了几眼，这些小动作自然也被薮尽收眼底。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“小光，你想不想爬上去看一眼？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“好呀。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>要是几分钟前，我大概还会犹豫一下，毕竟我要是这样做了就是和薮同罪。要是被他们发现了，在山田一打二的时候，有冈肯定会崩溃的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>或许是因为我们刚才聊了许久这方面的话题，又或许只是月亮的指引，此时我觉得只是看一眼的话应该是没问题的，而且山田此时有大概率还和有冈待在一起。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我在薮的指导下慢慢爬上梯子，出口离我越来越近，我也越来越迫不及待想要看一眼地面上的世界。这一刻我似乎明白了薮的想法，有些事情不开始便不知道其中的乐趣，知道了去后就容易对此产生需求和欲望。这大概是我理解的，所谓的兴趣的意思。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我终于从洞口探出了头，看到了深灰色的水泥路和周边的树，还没有来得抬头，我就伴随着脸上突如其来的痛感而晕了过去。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我的脸上不知为何似乎还有湿漉漉的触感，但逐渐使不上力的手也脱离了梯子，我的身体毫不意外地开始逐渐下坠……</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0091"><h2>91. Chapter 91</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>当我再次醒来的时候，我躺在一个熟悉的全白的房间里，消毒水的气味唤醒了我人生初始的记忆。但这里安静的出奇，只能听到周围机器运作时的提示音，似乎没有其他人在这个房间里。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我躺在手术床上，身上穿着轻便朴素的手术服，还有接着机器的电线和管道，也不便于活动。不过即使没有这些东西的阻碍，我似乎也没有力气爬起来，此时只想躺在原地一个人安静一会儿。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>当时我也不知道发生了什么，又似乎感觉像是什么都没有发生，然而我却突然晕了过去。这样的症状看上去很像是低血糖，但是鉴于我晚餐其实吃得很饱，自然可以排除这种事发生的可能性。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>就在我还在发呆的时候，我听到了一阵平稳的脚步声。我想大概率是山田和有冈，毕竟另一个人的脚步声，不仅及其有特色，而且我比任何人都更加熟悉。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田停在手术床边，弯腰确认了一下我的状态：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“醒了？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“嗯。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我点点头，即便知道他是明知故问，但还是做出了反应，毕竟他也有可能是在确定我的听力是否正常。他也在环视了周围一圈的机器数值后，似乎是因为对我现在的状态还比较满意而点着头。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“应该没什么问题了。”山田回头，从有冈的手里接过资料，同时对有冈发出下一步的指示，“把这些东西都拆了，然后给他倒杯水。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>随后有冈慢慢地帮我解开身上的这些束缚，把我扶起来让我坐在手术床上，不紧不慢地走出房间倒了一杯水。虽然我瞄到了附近地上摆着瓶装水，但有冈还是特意跑了这一趟，或许是因为他没有注意到这点。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你还记得发生了什么吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“不是很清楚……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我完全不知道自己应该怎么开口，不过无论从哪里开始说起，我可能都逃不了被山田数落一顿。山田可能是知道我在想什么，或许是以为我想隐瞒，便抢先一步开了口：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我们都知道你把头伸出了门外，但现在也没有要怪你的意思。你还记得当时发生了什么不太寻常的事吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我……不过，好像真的没有发生什么奇怪的事。”我仔细回忆起当时的画面，试图不要遗漏任何一个细节，“当时我刚看到地面上的情况，然后似乎刚好有一阵风吹来，我突然就觉得脸上多处地方开始疼，然后就失去了意识……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“一阵风？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那可能就对上了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“嗯？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈和山田对上了眼，似乎是同时明白了什么，而坐在床上的我依旧被蒙在鼓里，只能默默地喝水来化解那种觉得自己格格不入的尴尬。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“在你昏迷的途中，我提取了你的表皮细胞进行了一系列实验。”有冈犹豫了一下，还是决定说了出来，“实验结果里有一项表明了一种可能性，就是，你的细胞对地面上的某一种，或者几种细菌，没有与其对应的抵抗能力。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然我在听之前就猜到，多半应该是我的机能有问题，这也验证了之前我和有冈的猜想，说不定这也是之前伤口恶化的原因。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>但我却一时半会儿理解不了有冈话里的因果关系，只知道这似乎是一件很严重的事，我也因此而忐忑了起来。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>此时，山田开口接着有冈的话说了下去：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“也就是说，一旦你暴露在地面上的空气里，细胞就容易被腐蚀，从而造成严重的伤口和其他连锁反应。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>原来如此，总结下来我就是一个不能离开基地半步的人，意识到这一点后我突然觉得有点寂寞。之前没有想这么多反而不会觉得难受，但知道自己或许再也没有机会可以外出，这一点给心灵上造成的打击依旧有些沉重的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过话又说回来。我长期生活在地下，而且地下的空气是经过过滤和消毒的，平时自然是不会发生这样的意外，更是察觉不到我的身体异常，所以至今以来我都认为自己是健康的。看来我能活那么久，还是拜山田的洁癖所赐。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“前几天我们看到你的时候，真的是被吓得不轻。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>原来我已经昏迷好几天了吗？我自己真的一点感觉都没有，不过这么说来，我确实有自己睡了很久的印象。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“薮把你抱进来的时候，我都差点吐了出来。你满脸都是血，还坑坑洼洼的，伤口也因为细菌感染而不断恶化，说是毁容都是轻的。所以我们二话不说就把你搬上了手术台。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我一惊，立马伸手摸了摸自己的脸来确认。不过似乎和之前的没有什么差别，手感和形状应该也差不多，而且也已经不疼了。山田和有冈看到我的反应似乎是觉得有些滑稽，尤其是有冈，他突然噗嗤一声笑了出来。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“不用担心，我已经用帮你修复了。你之所以昏迷了那么多天，也有催眠气体的功劳。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“而昏迷了那么多天没有死，则是葡萄糖和你腰间那个救命用的调节板的功劳。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我放下了悬着的一颗心，虽然已经没事了，但总觉得还是很对不住他们。看来山田说的没错，地面上确实很危险，尤其是对我而言格外的危险。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“抱歉给你们添麻烦了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“没事，至少你以后不会想着要往外跑了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田刚说完这句话，似乎突然想到了什么，表情突然显得更加僵硬，已经超出了他日常疲惫时会有的样子。我也因为这样的违和感，毫无意外地想到了那个人，那个在我昏迷前最后见到的人。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“薮呢？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>那两人沉默不语，这样冷漠的反应反倒我有点担心，慌张地紧接着问了一句：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“他没事吧？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈再次和山田默契地对视对视了一眼，似乎是在通过眼神商议着什么，但我却读不懂他们的眼神里传递的信息是什么，这让我感到更加不知所措。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“他没……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“他报废了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈刚开口，山田就打断了他，并接着他的话说了下去。我可以清楚地听到他嘴里吐出的那几个字，但是我绝不敢相信他说出的是这句话。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“……什么？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我，把他，报废了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田放慢了自己的说话速度，几乎在每个字之间都用明显的停顿。我敢肯定他是故意的，甚至是有恶意的，但是我却不愿意去相信他所说的话。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>此时，有冈的眼神已经变得有些犀利，他皱着眉似乎是在向山田表示抗议。而山田不仅对此无动于衷，反倒是显得更加激动。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“有什么不好说的，让他知道发生了什么，也是对他好。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>经他这么一说，我总算是认清了现实。原来他刚才说的话都是真的，就算我不愿意曲相信，那也是真实发生了的事。我早就该想到，山田本身也不是爱开玩笑的人，说话大多也是有理有据的，我只是……</span>
</p><p>
  <span>只是觉得这一切都来得太突然。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>面对这样的情况，我一下子就急了起来，从床上直接跳到地上，抓住了山田的衣服领子，难得露出了如此明显的，带有怒气的急躁的模样。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“他现在人在哪里？你把他怎么了！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他倒是依旧淡定，脸上依旧没有表情，冰冷的眼神中毫无胆怯或是怜悯，不紧不慢地回答着我的问题。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我把他用催眠气体弄昏迷了，将他的一部分传输系统强制关闭运作，所以他永远都醒不来了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他像是在解释料理的步骤一样泰然自若，而这一字一句都重重地敲击在我的心里，让我感到头皮发麻，仿佛是在听着他在叙述杀人过程。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他永远都醒不过来了……</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这句话仿佛像是压倒我的情绪的最后一根稻草，然我直接陷入了名为崩溃的深渊。心头上的火已虽然麻痹我的神经，但我却没有力气去发泄，拽着山田衣领的双手也渐渐虚脱，整个人像是灵魂脱壳一样逐渐虚脱。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“为什么……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“因为他总是在违背我的命令，还把你牵连进来，让你差点丢了命。归根结底，我不需要一个不听话的，不明白自己地位，还会去祸害别人的人造人。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我的眼泪不争气地流了下来，此刻我根本无法控制自己的力道和情绪，甚至无法注意到周围的任何情况——即使此时周围突然着火了我可能也不会注意到，我的精神已经麻痹，整个人都进入一种不太正常的状态。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>最后我终于因此失去了全身的力气，膝盖沉重地触及到地面，双手竭尽最后的力气撑在地面上好让自己显得不那么难堪，眼泪不争气地流了下来，顺势滴落在地上。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你好残忍……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我能感受到他居高临看着我的冰冷视线，像是冰刃一样刺穿我的全身。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“抱歉，我是迫不得已。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他的声音很轻，语气和平时无异，但似乎有些颤抖，也不知是不是我在不正常的状态下产生了幻觉。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>在这一瞬间，我感觉到了一股劲儿冲上了头颅，令我的大脑嗡嗡作响，呼吸也变得急促沉重了起来。或许这就是恨的感觉，不服气却又无可奈何的感觉。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我已经流干了所有的泪水，眼睛红肿，头疼欲裂。在面前渐行渐远的脚步声中，我终于因为体力不支而倒在地上。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>随后有冈匆忙地跑到我的身边，把我架起来，让我坐在手术床上休息，同时轻轻地拍着我的背，数着秒数指导我调整呼吸。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈或许是知道这件事的，但是他似乎不想那么快就让我知道，从刚才他面对山田时异样的眼神便是如此原因。但之所以知道，也可能是参与了山田的行动，这让我一时之间无法分辨他是敌是友。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>但他现在正在帮助我平复情绪，对事不对人，起码我应该庆幸他现在正在安慰我。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这个世界上起码或许还是有人会在乎我的感受……或许是这样的吧。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这么想着的我逐渐抚平了极端的情绪，在绝望深处捡回了一条命。</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>我算是发现了<br/>我以为能一天写完的东西<br/>一定可以磨蹭成好几天写完<br/>同时还可以发现<br/>还需要更多的字才能写完</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0092"><h2>92. Chapter 92</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h6>
  <b>2164年  一月</b>
</h6><p> </p><p>
  <span>“所以那个薮，他就真的没了？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“嗯……也不算是整个人都没了，只不过是真的报废了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我这下算是震惊到大脑瞬间宕机的程度。这比我想象中最糟糕的故事还要糟糕千万倍，尤其是最后这突如其来的落差，让我一下子就懵住了，反倒有些云里雾里的感觉。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>但八乙女何必编故事来糊弄我，如果他能编出这样的故事，我墙裂劝他换份工作。更何况他随着故事发展的情绪波动，毫无保留地显示在了他脸上细微的表情变化上，正是这一点让我瞬间清醒并完全相信这个故事是真实发生过的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那他现在在哪里？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“他在那个没有编号的仓库，泡在冰冷的防腐溶液里。”他舔了一下干裂的上唇，盯着斜下方的眼神毫无波动，“在复杂的机械的帮助下勉强维持最低的生命体征，跟植物人的状态差不多。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然八乙女描述的这个场景已经足以令我背后发凉，但他在描述时面不改色的样子，平淡的语气中透出了无奈和认命的感觉，对我而言带来的是更致命的毛骨悚然。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过这似乎给了我适当的线索，解开了我一开始就在惦记着问题的答案。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“所以你今天失去见他了？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“没错，”他把目光一项别处，叹气声沉重而又无奈，“因为今天是他的生日。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>最后他像是力气被抽离一样倒在床上，同时闭上了双眼，逐渐放慢呼吸，似乎是在调整刚才逐渐强烈的悲伤情绪。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“所以我买了礼物翘班去看他，和他一起喝了点酒，也坐着聊了会儿。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>随后他睁开眼睛看着我，似乎比刚才更水润了，眼里也依旧毫无生气，与其说是波澜不惊，不如说是空洞无神。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“每年这个时候我都会去看他，大家基本都知道一点，不过我从来都没有说过那么多……山田应该是不知道的，无论是我去见薮还是翘班，他要是知道了肯定会生气的，说不定也会把我报废了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他呆呆地望着天花板，可能还沉浸在刚才的回忆中没有脱身。而我心里除了不知道该怎么安慰他意外，还想到了另一件事。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这群家伙竟然都知道发生了什么！而且还串通好了不告诉我，非要让我自己来问。不过确实这种事要是从他们嘴里说出来，我还真不一定会相信，而他们或许也不知道应该怎么跟我说清除这件事。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我仿佛能看见他身上散发出浓烈的负面情绪，像是从体内往外冒的黑色云雾一样环绕在他的周围。这与他平时给人的积极阳光印象完全不同，不如说是另一个极端。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这中像是幻觉一样的景象大概是我的心理作用而产生的，但他此刻的心情确实不好，而且似乎在令他难过的回忆里越陷越深。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我突然想到他刚才说的那句话，线索在这一刻串联在了一起。瞬间明白了某件事的我，心里突然咯噔一下，顿时有些担心他的状态，便小心翼翼地尝试和他搭话。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你曾经想过要……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他猛地一下转过头来，吓得我突然停下来。而他却愣愣地看着我，看来他并不排斥我知道这些，而是因为我的问题在他的预料之外。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“嗯，没错，我也有不想再活下去的时候。”他侧过身来，枕在自己的手臂上，努力挤出微笑却依旧显失神，“我在那之后就‘失业’了，有冈也建议我先休息一段时间。和他们每天的忙碌相比，我每天就显得无所事事，这样反倒加重了我的负面情绪，让我觉得自己真是一个没用的人。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>对于现在几乎每天忙到晕头转向的我而言，我实在没有办法理解这种想法，但鉴于是几年前没什么娱乐活动的情况，或许那时候闲下来会比忙起来更可怕。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>没有等到我的回应，八乙女调整了一下自己的姿势，继续向我解释：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我本身就觉得自己没有什么擅长的事情，不够聪明，工作也只能勉强做好。对于生活，我也没有什么特别的兴趣。身边没了薮之后，我就更不明白生活的乐趣和意义，时常感觉自己不知道为什么要继续生活在这个世界上。每次我觉得自己活得很痛苦的时候，就会用刀割开手腕，刺激的疼痛感和流出的血会让我意识到我还活着，这种感觉很上瘾。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“但每次我以为自己下定了决心，把手腕放进装满水的浴池之前，脑海里就会突然浮现出薮的笑容。他的出现会突然让我清醒过来，随后开始思考自己是否应该这样做。或许他是不愿意看到我这样的，或许他会希望我带着他的梦想活下去……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>即便他只是平淡地叙述着已经过去的事情，即便这一切让我感到陌生，像是另一个平行时空发生的一样，但我依旧忍不住觉得有些心酸。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我下意识地移开了自己的眼神，伸出了手搭在了他的肩膀上，摸了摸他短袖T恤下冰凉的肩头，希望他能从中获取一丝温暖。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>片刻后，他的手搭上了我的，拍了拍，或许是在告诉我他没事。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“再之后呢……有一次我在保健室里给自己包扎的时候，偶然被有冈撞见了，我就被他严加看管了起来。他把我的工作安排到了让我感到放松的保健室里，刚开始工作的时候，也几乎是他一个人带我，也有意增加了和我谈心的时间和次数。或许是因为慢慢忙碌了起来，又或许是因为有冈的陪伴起了作用，慢慢地我就不再想这些事了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>即便我知道，现在能见到元气满满的他，说明他已经跨过了这道坎，内心也变得更加强大。但我的心里却依旧不是滋味，感觉就像是和之前那次做梦噩梦一样，大脑一片混乱，身体也僵在原地，脸上也露出了苦涩的样子，却不知道此事能说些什么来安慰他。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他也看出了我不安的情绪，反倒是笑出了声，感觉像是在嘲笑什么。他翻了个身变成趴着的姿势，顺手也拉了一下我的手臂，让我也趴了下来，拉近了我们之间的距离，也或许是想让我更放松一点。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“抱歉，我是不是说太多吓到你了？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“没事，我只是……没想到你经历过这样的事情。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我摇摇头，不过他说的也没错，我确实有被吓到，而且吓得不轻。但我并不打算告诉他，怕是这样会加重他的心理负担。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>除了他的的经历意外，故事里的山田凉介也让我有一种极其强烈的陌生感。尤其是在故事的最后那个冷酷无情，几句话就击垮了八乙女的人，我怎么都没有办法将他与我认识的山田挂上钩。这或许是让我震惊到大脑空白的主要原因。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>即使我也在心里不断地说服自己，山田不是那样的人，或许这当中又有什么误会，但在我逐渐感觉自己开始共情于八乙女的时候，他似乎就变成了那个十恶不赦的坏人。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过连八乙女都有不为人知的过去，那他肯定也有，而且这或许就是山田不想向我提起往事的原因。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“倒也不用担心我，我现在几乎不会有那么负面的情绪了。。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>或许是因为我愣了太久，他怕我胡思乱想才会这么说的。看到我突然松了口气的样子，他又继续说了下去：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“不过有些时候我还是很容易想起他，不自觉地就会想到和他相关的事与物。刚醒来的伊野尾让我不由自主地想起了那只野猫，山田说可以让我给他取名，我便叫他慧了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“也不知道是不是巧合，他在物理方面很有天赋。有时看着他在工作台前认真投入的样子，也会让我想起薮。我本来应该足够有能力当他的助理，这样也能加快工作效率，但我却没有提这件事，他们或许也有所顾忌没有多问。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>原来如此，伊野尾无论是长相还是性格上，确实会给人一种猫的感觉。而且山田当初或许是为了弥补薮造成的空缺，从而有意识地创造了在工作能力上和薮相似的伊野尾，毕竟这是山田可以主导的事情。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“还有中岛，他的瞳孔总让我想起那一晚薮的眼神。有些时候他也像个孩子一样，我也会下意识地会将他们的身影重合在一起。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那我呢？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然知道此时问出这样的问题似乎不太合适，但我确实对这一点有些好奇，正因没有见过薮才会更想知道。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“……我不知道，我似乎没有从你身上找到他的影子。这或许就是为什么，我同你说的有点多。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我瘪着嘴，也不知道自己是否对这个答案满意。我很高兴八乙女可以告诉我那么多，但在解开我的好奇心的同时，我似乎也觉得有些遗憾。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“不过我们自然是不一样的，每个人都是不一样的独立个体，所以请忘掉我说的话吧。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我点点头，至于我会不会忘记则是另外一回事，但是先答应下来总好的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>再次陷入了沉默的时候，我们只能听见轻微的挂钟指针运作的声音。主要还是因为我找不到适合的机会离开，心里也总在惦记着八乙女现在的情绪状况，这样反倒让我显得比较紧张。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>没多久，他又把头埋在了手臂中，或许是因为累了。说了那么多，他早该累了，但似乎直到现在他才放松下来。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>正当我打算离开的时候，他又突然发出了沉闷的声音：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你说我们能脱离现在的生活轨道吗？无论是好的还是坏的，我们都没有办法做出巨大的改变，因为我们没办法选择自己的生活。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>那一瞬间我直接从床上弹了起来，毕竟我是真的害怕了。把八乙女问出的，这个我完全没有考虑过的问题放在一边，他这样的想法就已经让我觉得非常危险。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>也许事实就是这样，毕竟目前我也没有经历什么人生中重大的选择之类的，比如我的工作也都是山田安排的，所以我没有办法判断。不过可以每天呆在山田身边，我对此应该没有什么意见。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>或许是因为我们性格上的差异，我相对而言比较乐观——不只是我一个人这么觉得，大家都这是这么认为的——所以才会觉得，这并没有什么大不了的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“小光，不要再想了……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我还是伸手摸了摸八乙女的背，虽然我实在是不会安慰人，根本不知道该说些什么比较好，但我却依旧想做些什么，希望他可以好受一点。他也慢慢探出脑袋来转向我，脸上挤出了与平时相似的笑容。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“不用担心，我只是说说而已。现在我有那么多兴趣爱好可以选择，又有那么多伙伴陪着一起生活，每天都过得非常充实，已经不会像以前一样做傻事了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我认真地确认了他眼神里流露出的平静，姑且确定了他没事后掐准时机从床上站了起来。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那你早点休息，我把碗筷收走啦。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>就在我的手伸向餐盘的时候，八乙女也瞬间坐了起来，伸手拿起了我眼前的餐盘。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“不用，我去收，哪有让做饭的人收碗的道理。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他从床上站起来，似乎已经调整好了情绪，脚步平稳地走到门口的时候回过头来看着我，而我会意后赶紧跑到门口拉开门。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“别担心，我真的没事了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>说完这句话后他就走向了活动室，我隔着他仅有几步的距离，最后二人在我的房门口道了别。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我的手握上自己房间的门把的时候还愣了一会儿，脑海里再次回忆起了刚才的故事，感觉像是又做了一场噩梦，只不过醒来时的结局还算不错。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>看着活动室的灯光亮起，他似乎已经回归到了自己的生活轨道上。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>一切都已经过去，希望他是真的没事了。</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>不知道各位有没有开始放假了<br/>快过年了但依旧在听圣诞歌的我<br/>应该没得救了<br/>不过写这种片段的时候听慢歌<br/>真的会有很大帮助<br/>天知道我听了第几遍猫<br/>才把这段调整完的<br/>最后在这样沉重的气氛里</p><p>就给大家拜个早年吧୧(๑•̀◡•́๑)૭</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0093"><h2>93. Chapter 93</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>回过神来的时候我依旧站在房门口，脑袋里乱哄哄的感觉久久无法平息，也根本没有想要开门回去的意思。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我偷偷瞄了一眼隔壁山田的房间，脑海里又想起了他在八乙女的故事里的反派形象。我现在这副失魂落魄的样子，说是这所谓的落差，给我造成了极大的打击也不为过。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然我也不是不知道，他生气时到底有多可怕，但我依旧不认为他会因此直接把薮给报废。即便现在他也偶尔会有生气到摔东西发泄，或者是直接发脾气大吼的时候，但基本他发泄完了，也就代表这件事就过去了。情绪这个东西在他身上似乎从来都不拖泥带水，有时这反倒让我觉得有些羡慕。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>而且他从来都是就事论事，再加上之前中岛那件事，即便他从来都不会说出来，但我坚信，他的心里比任何人都在乎所有人。我们是他煞费苦心创造出来的，即使不看在情谊上，看在我们都是他的心血的份上，他应该也不会因为冲动而做出这样重大的决定。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然这一切都只是我的猜想而已，山田在我心中大部分依旧是温和的印象，我更愿意去念他的好。即便他似乎也只待我格外地好，但我也更愿意去相信，八乙女的故事中一定另有隐情。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然我自认为是难得冲动地那种人，但此时此刻我实在是难以冷静，现在就想冲进他的房间里去问个清楚。而在我的大脑意识到这一点前，我就已经推开了他的房门。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他正躺在沙发上盯着电视里的剧，但却神情严肃，仔细观察还会觉得姿势有些僵硬，怎么看都不是正在舒服放松的样子。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他察觉到了门口的动静后，回转过头来看着我，似乎也没有被我的突然出现而吓到，只是展现出了一如既往地镇定模样。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“怎么没敲门就进来了？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“……抱歉。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他这么一问完全打乱了我当下冲动的情绪和想法，不过没有打招呼就这样冲进来确实不妥，我也只能先为我的鲁莽举动而道歉。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“没事，过来坐吧。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过好在他并没有在乎这点，不过我依旧能感觉到自己比往常更快的心跳。他拍了拍自己边上的位置，我也顺着他的意思坐到他身边，抱起原来摆在沙发上的抱枕，和他用差不做的姿势靠在沙发上。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>靠近后我才闻到，他身上还带着明显的酒气，看到茶几上的高脚杯和快见底的红酒瓶，也不难理解这其中的原因。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他的心情似乎也不好，否则我也找不到他会在工作日这样放肆的原因。但我想不到他为何心情不好，明明之前在活动室里的时候还好好的，难道是这期间发生了什么吗……</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我丝毫看不进电视里的任何一个场景和画面，而是在等待一个开口的时机。然而其实时机并不难找，难的是我不知道该怎么说比较好。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过山田应该还不知道我去了一趟八乙女的房间，或许我得从这件事开始和他解释。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“刚刚去给小光送饭了？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“……嗯。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我点点头，没想到他已经知道了我刚才的行踪，不过这样也好，我似乎也可以少解释一些有的没的，毕竟我也没想好该怎么说。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“他还好吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“还行吧。我看着他把粥喝完的，走的时候状态已经好很多了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>或许直入主题也是不错的选择，但如果正如八乙女所说的，山田并不知道自己翘班，并且不想让他知道的话，我这就算是在打小报告。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你应该有问题想问我吧？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“嗯？你怎么知道……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“直觉。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他举起高脚杯灌了一口红酒，又缓缓把杯子放回茶几上，侧着身子看着我。即便他的眼神依旧温柔，但被他看穿了的我反倒在此时感到有些紧张。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那我就单刀直入地说了。”我干咳了两声让自己显得更加严肃，并且可以适当缓解自己紧张的情绪，“关于薮宏太这个人的情况，小光都跟我说了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“嗯……”山田倒也没有很意外的样子，反倒是突然问我，“你觉得怎么样？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我觉得怎么样……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我还能觉得怎么样？虽然不太明白山田到底想知道些什么，但我姑且还是回答一下我对薮这个人的想法好了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“感觉薮也挺好的，应该是个有意思的人。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“确实挺有意思的，那时候小光和他关系特别好来着。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>为什么山田对待这件事可以这么淡定，仿佛事不关己一样。而且不知为何，面对这样的山田我反倒会觉得有点心虚，总觉得他已经看穿了我想问什么，这让我觉得更加难以启齿。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“但是那位薮现在……现在……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“现在报废了，所以你没有见过他。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>好吧，我承认我刚才瞬间不知道该怎么措辞比较好，毕竟我还是会怕自己戳中山田的雷点的。不过好在山田似乎并没有在意，主动说了出来，我也竟然有了一种从中解脱的感觉。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“就……凉介到底为什么要报废他啊？”我意识到了自己还被他盯着，导致我的眼神也突然逃向别处，又含糊地补上一句话来掩饰自己的紧张，“小光刚刚跟我说了是你决定的……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那他应该也告诉你原因了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他倒是又轻松地把话题绕了回来，合理避开了我想知道的答案。我面对他略显强势的语气也没有一点办法，只能乖乖地把心里的想法说了出来。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我理解下来大概是，因为你觉得他差点要了小光的命，再加上之前太莽撞了之类的，综合下来就导致这样的结果……吧？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我本来对自己的答案还是比较有自信的，但是随着他的脸色似乎越来越黑这一点来判断，那我可能多半是说错了话。至于是内容是的问题还是只是他不想听而已，我也无从可知。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“原来你也是这么想的吗……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他的眼神突然暗淡了下来，即便是在自言自语，但姑且还是被我听了进去。在意识到自己不自然的行为后，立刻恢复了之前严肃不可侵犯的状态。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“不过这样可能比较好理解一点，那就这样吧。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“所以确实是另有隐情，是么？”我对他的态度实在是无法理解，我也打算借此机会追问他，“你不打算和我解释一下吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>在我充满疑惑地眼神，以及迫切的追问下，山田的眼神明显有些动摇。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“抱歉，我……目前还不知道该怎么说比较好。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>就在我松了口气，认为自己可以得到想要的答案的时候，他却突依旧没有回答我的问题，反倒是一如往常把我抱住，语气柔和的样子反倒像是在哄我。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我心里已经产生了赌气的情绪，就算我好说话，但是这个理由出现的频率实在是太高了。不过鉴于他的怀抱还是很舒服的这一点，我也实在是拿他没办法。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>就在我逐渐消气，决定放过他的时候，他却又用一句话再次把我惹毛了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “而且你对于他的观点已经先入为主，我想再怎么解释你都会更难接受。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>话音刚落，我就猛地一下抬起头。这下我是真的生气了，呼吸变得急促了起来，瞪着他的眼睛也比平时更大，眉头也皱了起来。相比而言他却依旧显得淡定，却让我下定了和他正面杠下去的决心。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那我们抛开这点不提，再怎么说那也是一条人命，凉介不觉得自己太残忍了吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他愣住了，或许是没有想到我会说出这样的话，又或许是我的音量比平时更大，无论如何我都是一副反抗到底的样子。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过我自己刚说完之后，也意识到了自己似乎也反应过度了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>然而下一秒，他就突然用力抓住了我的手腕，猛地一下把我按倒在了沙发上。他的眼神让我想起了之前八乙女描述里的样子，我愈发觉得紧张和害怕起来，想挣脱却无能为力，手心也渗出了汗。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“侑李，你是在指责我吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“凉介，你冷静一点……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>此时我认为自己已经冷静了下来，不可否认是我刚才的话激怒了他，但出于我对他的了解，我并不认为他打算伤害我。他的力道越大，代表的是他内心的敏感和脆弱越发强烈，而他的情绪一旦激动起来也是难以控制的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>即使他糟糕的情绪已经是毋庸置疑的事实，即使不一定会起作用，我也想为自己辩解一下。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我相信凉介有自己的理由，但我……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>谁知他手上的力道却更大了，似乎是在阻止我继续说下去。我甚至快觉得自己的手腕快要断了，但他的声音却颤抖了起来，带着平时很少听到的鼻音。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“侑李，我是真的有自己的苦衷，我……我……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他的呼吸逐渐急促，额头上冒出了汗。然后他突然甩开我的手臂，跪坐在沙发上，双手抱着头转向了一边，手指似乎在胡乱抓着头皮，看上去非常痛苦的样子。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我慢慢调整姿势坐了起来，左手撑在沙发上，右手伸直了才摸到他的背，轻轻地拍了拍他的背，他却颤抖着蜷缩地更紧了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你先出去吧，让我一个人冷静一下。” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然他现在看上去很需要陪伴，我也想给他一个拥抱。但既然他都这么说了，我还是决定听从他的想法，先给他一些时间来恢复情绪，更何况我对于刚才的场景还心存芥蒂。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>静下心来后我突才感觉到手臂上传来异常的痛感，我猜大概是他甩开我的时候，指甲碰巧刮到了我的手臂而留下的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>应该只是一道浅浅的痕迹而已，我并没有时间去在意，从沙发上站了起来准备离开房间。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>走到门口的时候我才发现我进来的时候没关门，不知道在隔壁的八乙女有没有听到我们的动静，想到这里我又紧张了起来。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>临走是我还是不放心，回头看了他一眼。与此同时他也正看着我，眼神茫然的样子显得有些无助，我刚想上前时他朝我摆了摆手，又别过头去，另一只手烦躁地摸着自己的脸。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“抱歉，我明天会给你一个解释的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我点点头，最后还是决定安静地退出房间。因为不止他一人需要冷静一下，我或许也需要。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0094"><h2>94. Chapter 94</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>我出门之后就看到了八乙女的脑袋露在门外，这件事确实在我的预料之内。但有冈的脑袋也从我房间对面的门里探了出来，这倒是在我的意料之外。他到底是从哪里开始听的，而且为什么他会听到？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过和我的疑惑相比，那俩人头上冒出的问号似乎更多。不仅如此，他们的眼神里多少都带了一些恐惧和紧张，估计是因为听到了山田房内我们的动静才会这样。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“没事吧？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>在我关上山田房间的门后，八乙女依旧躲在活动室的门后，小心翼翼地问我。我和他之间隔着约两米的距离，为了不让他担心而冲着他摇摇头，即便疲惫却依旧勉强露出一个微笑。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>当然，他们也看的出我是在勉强自己，毕竟我的状态连自己都骗不过去。八乙女直接走了过来把我拽进了活动室，有冈也轻轻关上门跟了过来。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>在足够的光线下，八乙女发现了我身上被山田抓挠的伤痕，轻轻地用手指抚摸了一下结痂的伤口，见我没有什么反应后倒是松了口气。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“以防万一，还是简单消一下毒吧。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我点点头，任由有冈把我拉到沙发上，按着我的肩膀让我坐下。他从附近的柜子里找到了急救箱，帮我进行了简单的消毒后，又往伤口上贴了创可贴。而八乙女则是回到了水池边，似乎是在进行最后的清理工作。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>忙完手头的事情后，八乙女又与我们合流，坐到伊野尾常用的懒人沙发上，却直直地挺着背，属于不合常理的那种正儿八经的坐姿。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“抱歉，知念。我不应该说那么多的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>在有冈帮我贴上创可贴之后，八乙女突然说出了这句话，听得出他情绪中的低落。他的眼神里似乎带有歉意，或许是觉得我和山田的争执是他引起的，但我知道其实并不是这样。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“不用道歉，也不是你的错。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>八乙女对我那么坦诚，再说他当时他的情绪也需要发泄，所以我并不会觉得他这么做有所不妥。一个巴掌拍不响，所谓的争执都是碰撞出来的，即便我再怎么埋怨，心里也还是会在意自己刚才说的话是不是太过分了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>也不知道有冈和八乙女到底听进去了多少，但我猜是从我生气时，加大了音量后把他们吸引来了，所以这之后的动静可能基本都被听到了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那个……”有冈突然挺直脊背，似乎突然正经了起来，“我觉得我需要借此机会，把这件事和你们说清楚。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>关于有冈知道事情这一点，我和八乙女毫不意外。不过正因为他这句话，我们之间的气氛突然严肃了起来，我也调整了姿势乖乖坐好，像是被老师点到名的学生一样。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“其实，山田在报废薮之前和我商量过。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这点倒是不难理解，我和八乙女多半也有想到这件事的可能性。山田对有冈的信任我们都是有目共睹，更何况当时他也只能找有冈沟通。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“然后其实对于报废这件事，我是赞成的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>听到这话，八乙女直接从沙发上跳了起来，在我反应过需要拉住他的时候，他已经冲到了有冈面前伸出了拳头。有冈下意识地往后仰着躲闪，不过也好在我的反应够快，才能及时把八乙女的拳头拽住，并把他按在了我原本坐着的地方。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你要打我骂我，我都能接受，但是请听我先解释一下原因。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>面对着八乙女从眼里冒出来的怒火，有冈也无法表现出十足的镇定，最后决定先和我们拉开了更远的距离，把懒人沙发拉到了接近餐桌的地方坐下。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“这事情也说来话长……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈挠了挠头，似乎是不知该从哪里开始说。八乙女也好不容易平息下心中的怒火，和我一样屏住呼吸等待他开口，久而久之我们都放松了下来，我也顺势稍微松开手上的力气，并坐在了沙发把手上。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我觉得还是先从非常基础的地方开始说起。相信你们都知道薮宏太的机能是有问题的，尤其是比较容易发掘的语言能力方面。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我们都点点头，八乙女和我说过这些，这也是他非常明显的特征。虽然很好理解，但我当时还是会觉得有点难以想象。有冈确认了我们的反应，郑重地点了点头。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“但其实除此之外，薮还有其他更严重的问题。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我不禁倒吸一口凉气，他的情况果然比我能想到的更糟糕，但我对于这其中的原因的好奇心，立马替代了原有的震惊。我瞄了一眼八乙女，他的脸色已经苍白，即便是曾经和薮朝夕相处的他，似乎都没有注意到这一点。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你还记得他的房间里的那些画和由来吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“嗯？就是他说看到的那些？”八乙女毫无意外地点头，“当然记得，我还总觉得是闹鬼，不过跟你聊了之后……之后好像就慢慢岔开话题了，因为当时的气氛好像很微妙。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他歪着脑袋回忆起了当时的情况，我也仔细想了一下他和我说的故事里面，应该是他和有冈开会的时候聊过这个话题，最后聊着聊着，就聊到养宠物上。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“而我为了不被你察觉我的想法，也就顺势接了你的话，最后聊到其他话题上。我当时就在怀疑，他可能是出现了严重的幻觉。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“幻觉？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我和八乙女都是不太能理解的样子，不约而同地歪着脑袋看着严肃的有冈，毕竟这件事距离我们似乎很遥远的样子，而他的脸上丝毫没有带着玩笑的意思。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“是的，而且是比较严重的幻觉。而出现幻觉的原因有很多种，但大多是与脑和神经有关，对人造人而言应该也是差不多的。因为虽然没有办法作证，而且毕竟只是我单方面的猜测而已，所以我那时候就没有告诉你。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>和我迅速接受这件事的反应不同，八乙女哑然，张着嘴却说不出话来，愣在原地许久。我轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀，他才反应过来，身体也不自觉地抖了一下。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“不过我的推测也不是凭空想象的。我曾经看到过他对着空气说话，或是做着像是抚摸的动作，就像是在对待小动物一样。起初我还没有在意，直到你和我说了那些之后我才想到了这一点。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我试图想象了一下这样的画面，即便我不知道薮的长相，但如果有一个人在我面前做出这样的事，那确实是挺诡异的。看到八乙女依旧将信将疑的样子，有冈继续说了下去：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“而且在这之后我还发现，他似乎有些时候会产生幻听，比如有一次我一句话都没有说，正在埋头切水果的时候，他会突然转过头来问我有没有叫他。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你这么说来，我好像也碰到过。”八乙女似乎想到了什么，突然睁大了眼睛看着我们，“有些时候我在他背后收拾资料的时候，他也会突然看着我，有时候也会问我是不是在叫他……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>八乙女似乎对自己的回忆还感到有些惊讶，他应该从来没有想过这一点正是异常所在。不过在我看来，这也比摸空气听上去正常不少，没有察觉到也是情理之中。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“没错。然后我也和山田曾经聊过这件事，他对此也有所共鸣。我们因此推测，可能是他的机能上有我们没有检查出来的问题。如果只是这样的话那倒没什么，我们怕的是存在更严重，并且无法治疗或是修复的问题，例如一些严重的精神疾病。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>空气突然变得沉重起来，我似乎已经猜出了后面的故事发展，而比我更了解当时情况的八乙女，自然比我心情更复杂。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“不过本来只是只是这样倒也没什么，但山田在意识到这一点的时候，他基本就把所有的问题都归到了这一点上，甚至最后归结成了自己的问题，他也因此而饱受煎熬。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“所以你昏迷的这件事也算是个导火索吧。他对薮的情况实在是没有办法再继续忍受，这也对他造成了非常大的压力，但他却没有更好的办法来解决这个问题，所以最后还是选择了极端的方式。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>即便知道这样很残忍，但他还是下了手，想到了这里我的心里依旧不是滋味。我也不是不想让他不好过，甚至会心疼他，只不过同时我也替八乙女感到难过，这种复杂的情绪让我一时之间说不出话。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他早就把头埋进了双手，我和有冈都看不到他的表情，但却能看到他缓缓起伏的背，想必此时的他情绪也因这番话而造成了很大的波动。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈起身走到八乙女身边拍了拍他的肩，出于关心而微微俯身看着八乙女，试图感受着他细微的情绪变化。我也在一旁静静地看着他，虽然心里是想安慰他的，但现在的我似乎也不适合去做这件事。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>八乙女似乎也感觉到了我们的视线，微微抬头露出红肿的双眼，双手捂着下半张脸，吸了吸鼻子，眼神扫过我后又转向有冈。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“抱歉，我现在有点……刚刚信息量有点大，我可能需要慢慢消化。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>见他状态并不是很好，我决定起身去给他倒杯水。而且现在气氛还让我觉得有些难受，适当起来活动一下或许可以有所缓解。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我明白你现在现在一时之间难以接受，当初我也想找一个适合的机会告诉你这些，直到山田正式动手前，我都没有想好该怎么说。最后山田还是决定在你昏迷的时候解决这件事，甚至让我也不必要再解释了，说是要怪就怪他，把情绪都发泄在他身上就好。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“为什么……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我一直低着头认真盯着杯子里的水，没敢抬头。不过即使没有看到沙发那边的场景，我也能通过语气联想到有冈从容的模样，以及八乙女迷茫却又泛起泪光的双眼。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“也许是因为，他一直都在默默关注你的情况，而薮是你心里唯一的希望，所以才不愿意破坏他在你心中的形象吧。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈瞬间想到了那一晚，山田在动手前做了一个多小时的心理准备，举起戴着塑胶手套的双手来回踱步，紧张到不断深呼吸，自己作为助手也就在边上坐着等了那么久。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>发现自己正盯着他看的时候，他还自嘲地笑着说，明明也不是第一次“杀人”了，心里却比第一次还要紧张。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈已经忘记自己当时的反应，只记得大脑顿时陷入空白，随后山田就将他请出房门。他知道山田是不想让自己有对此有心理阴影，他自己也并不想做这件事，所以还是接受了这份好意。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“其实你难受的那段时间，他也并不好过，不过他比你更会伪装自己，更会隐藏情绪而已。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我把水放在了八乙女面前的茶几上，他盯着面前的茶几出神，似乎还没从刚才的情绪里缓过来，又似乎是在分析和理解有冈所说的话。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“其实他也很在意你当时的情绪，只要是你想要的东西都给你买，我每次悄悄给你塞东西的时候，其实他都知道。你想吃的都给你做，不过为了不让你发现，他都是在听我报告后过几天才会做……还有不少诸如此类听上去可能比较迷惑的行为，但他确实是在想办法让你开心。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>听到这里我差点笑了出来，不过可能只有我单方面会因为，“山田的脑内居然还有这样迂回曲折的路线”，而觉得他有点可爱。碍于我独特的想法，我还是忍住了笑意，偷瞄了一眼他们的反应，还好此时他们的注意力并不在我身上。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我们确实做了无法挽回的事情，但也不求你原谅我们，只求你能知道他之所以会这么决定也是有苦衷的，这样就够了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>八乙女拍了拍有冈搭在自己背上的手，平静地看着对方，逐渐露出释怀的笑容。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“山田他……也是个笨蛋啊。明明直接说不就好了，我又不会打他。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>或许八乙女在心里已经解开了心结，又或许只是他也不想让有冈一直惦记着这件事而选择先表现出接受的样子。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>但无论如何，这一件大事也算是圆满解决了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>只不过……</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hmm不知道有没有把故事说清楚<br/>也不知道大家能不能接受这种说法<br/>但我是不会接受任何批评的w<br/>P.S. 人生忠告：<br/>千万不要开始clubhouse<br/>要不时间会过得更飞快</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0095"><h2>95. Chapter 95</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“不过我还有一件事并不清楚。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>见他们状态好了一些，我也就放松了下来，站起来后顺手从茶几上拿了一包薯片打开。面对我的疑惑，八乙女一副不解的样子看着我，反观有冈则是显得有些僵硬，也没有藏住眼神里流露出的一丝警惕。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>看到油缸这样的反应，我才终于确定自己的推断大概率是正确的，所以我便直对他们说出了我心中的疑惑。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“如果只是这样的话，凉介为什么宁愿和我发脾气，也没有告诉我这些呢？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“嗯？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>八乙女似乎不明白我的意思，而且什么都不解释反倒晾着他也不好。我就尽量用了一种没有攻击任何人的方式来解释这我的想法，虽然这听上去依旧非常绕口。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我是说，我没有从刚刚这段回答里，找到他不告诉我这些事情的理由。”说到这里，我又觉得有些委屈了，“因为这怎么看都是一件好事嘛，他为什么不告诉我……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过我也没有想刨根问底的意思，这只是对未知的好奇而已。更确切地说，我对山田的一举一动都会感到好奇，以往都不难理解，只是这一次我确实想不通这其中的原因。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈面露难色后揉了揉眉间，或许是眼看当下已经很难再转移话题，他无奈地叹着气，随后反倒是笑了出来。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我都不知道该说你太自信好，还是太敏锐好。”他抬起头来看着我，无奈的双眼里似乎透露出一丝惊喜，“我确实有些话没有说清楚，这也不妨碍小光的理解。再说我本来就没打算说得那么透彻……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈迟疑了一下，移开视线的同时双手架起下巴，遮住了下半张脸，似乎是在试图遮挡自己犹豫不决时才会露出的小动作。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他曾经多次怂恿山田坦诚自己的秘密，但有这么一个适合的时机，他却也不知是否应该说。暴露别人的秘密自然是简单许多，但有冈心里还是会觉得忐忑，似乎自己还是小看了山田所承受的心理压力。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“知念，有些事情没有必要知道地那么清楚，这样不一定是有好处的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“不，我想知道。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>或许从别人那里打听也不是一件很光彩的事，但此时这个话题正在风口浪尖上，我自然是不打算放过这个机会。而且我也不知道到底什么时候可以从山田嘴里听到他的秘密，光是想想到还需要等，我的心里还是会有一丝烦躁的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我倒是没什么问题了，要不我先回避一下？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>还没等我们反应过来，八乙女就已经拿着杯子蹿到了门口，留下一句“谢谢你倒的水”之后就溜出了房间，留下我和有冈面面相觑。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“嘛……这样也好。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我想八乙女可能非常认同有冈刚才说的观点，所以才选择逃离这所谓的是非之地。这样也好，有冈说不定会因此而少一份罪恶感，从而更容易让我得到我想要的答案。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我心里打的小算盘毫无保留地显示在了脸上，有冈看到我突然更加兴致勃勃的样子，似乎减少了自身的严肃和紧张。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你还真的是不轻易善罢甘休。”有冈把座位转移到了沙发上，转过身来看着我，“别怪我没有提醒你，你还是先做个心理准备比较好。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“嗯？有那么严重？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他这么一说，我突然觉得心里没底，连坐下的动作都显得有些迟钝。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“如果害怕的话，我还是不说的比较好。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>但我明明看到有冈的脸上闪过一丝阴谋的气息，也不知道他是不是在吓唬我，或者只是想测试一下我的心里承受能力。但无论是什么原因，都无法撼动我心里目前唯一的目标。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我做好心理准备了！没有在怕的，你就直说吧。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>看着我一脸严肃正经的样子，有冈托着下巴的手松了下来，手指敲了敲自己的侧脸，看样子是在组织语言。许久之后他才开口。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你觉得薮和山田像吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他们俩像吗？我歪着脑袋思考着这个问题。按照八乙女的描述，他们俩虽然性格上有着很大的差别，不过发起脾气来的可怕程度可是没差多少，而且聪明的程度也都异于常人。甚至八乙女本人在向我叙述的时候，似乎也带入了这样的主观想法在里面。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“要说像的话也有像的地方，小光好像也这么觉得。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈很少会用诱导式提问，而他之所以会这么问正是需要我来肯定这件事，我便也没有深入思考这个问题，但这么回答一定不会出错。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那小光可能跑太早了，不过他也不像你一样喜欢刨根问底……”在我举起薯片示意想往他身上倒的时候，意识到危险的有冈又突然改口，“一样喜欢追求真相。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那你别废话了，赶紧把真相说出来。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“行，那你可竖起耳朵听好了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我放下了手里的薯片，甩了甩手指上的盐，认真地盯着对面的有冈。他拿走我手上的薯片，往自己嘴里塞了一大口。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“其实他们俩像也不是没有道理的。”有冈把食物吞下去后继续说道，“虽然对你而言可能很难想象，但是要从零开始创造什么，这一点是非常难的。山田决定要制造人造人后，我们花费了很长的时间进行相关的研究，所以在第三年才成功创造出第一台，从定义上来说是有生命特征和自主思维的人造人。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“然后那个人就是薮。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈点点头，抽出一张纸巾递给我，自己有拿起一张用来擦手。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“是的，虽然现在听上去好像是很简单的事——毕竟我们只花了一年就创造出了近乎完美的你——但一开始可不是这样的，我们在提出理论之后要进行大量的实验，最后将不同方向的实验结果综合在一起，再进行兼容性的实验。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“嗯……这么看来，三年就能达到这样的成果，你们是真的很厉害。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我手里攥着几乎没有用的纸巾，认真地听着面前这个人的阐述。以前我只能意识到这是一个大工程，却从未想过这其中的细节，这么看来，制造出一个人确实比我想象的要更加复杂。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“山田在制作薮的时候为了赶进度，又毕竟是第一次做这件事，所以在细节上，他尽量参考了自己当时的状况，尤其是他希望在一个人身上可以看到的能力和特质，所以薮才会拥有比较理性的大脑，性格上会有一部分和山田很像的地方。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我若有所思地点点头，这一点就解释了薮和山田的暴脾气为何如出一辙。山田或许在制造的时候也没有考虑会有这样的结果，所以即使发生了这样的事，我想他大概也选择了默默接受，直到最后事情发酵到他无法忍受。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“这样啊，那山田干嘛不直接用自己的细胞培养一个人出来。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“知念，你这话说的有点可怕哦。”有冈把薯片丢回我手上，起身走向冰箱，“不过要是这样的话，薮可就长不高了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>即便是这个时候我还有心思开玩笑，但有冈也有心思接我的玩笑，也不知道我们是属于有默契，还只是单纯的没心没肺。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“也有道理，那你继续说吧。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我说到哪里了……”有冈从冰箱里拿出两罐可乐，从远处抛给我一罐，“总之我是想先解释一下这样的情况。这种事我估计他本人也不会告诉你，毕竟听上去还是有点羞耻的。他每次在和薮争执的时候，都能从对方身上看到自己的影子，但这反倒会更加激怒他，毕竟他也不太喜欢自己发脾气的样子。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我接过可乐却没有立刻打开罐子。思绪突然飞到刚才，以及山田之前每以此强烈的情绪变化。我似乎可以理解有冈所说的话，因为他每次都表现出了非常煎熬的样子，或许他确实不想这样，但情绪一旦冒出来的时候就变得很难控制。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我觉得，我能明白你的意思。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“所以还是谢谢你每次在这种时候包容他。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我摇摇头表示没关系，说实话其中有大部分都是我自己招惹出来的事端，所以不如说是我自找的。而且我又处于各种复杂的感情，再怎么说也不会放着他不管。除非像是今天一样，他主动要求我离开，我才会听从他的意思。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过我离开房间之后，他现在怎么样了呢？我不由自主地看向了拿的房间所在的方向，心中难以平静。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0096"><h2>96. Chapter 96</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“还有一件事，我想还是得告诉你。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈的话再次把我的思绪拉回现实。不过此刻我还处于懵的状态，对于有冈接下来想说的事情毫无头绪。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“接下来我要说的这件事是非常严肃的。他可能是不想让你知道的，但是出于我个人的判断，觉得还是有必要告诉你。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>如果是他不想告诉我的事情，那我就对此更好奇了。同时也有一种无形的压力突然降临在我的身上，因为有冈的语气和神情上依旧没有一丝松懈，让我再次产生了不祥的预感。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那其他人都知道吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“不知道，而且你也需要对其他人保密。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>看来这比我想象的还要严重。刚才聊的那件事虽大家也都不知道，但他也没有再提一嘴需要保密——即便他也知道我不是会四处张扬的性格。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我答应会保密。”我深深呼出一口气，做好了心理准备，“我要是没猜错的话，应该是挺严重的事吧。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“可能属于不同寻常的事，但我希望你认为这是件普通的事。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我想，有冈或许是感觉到了我给自己施加的压力，想让我放松下来才会这么说的。他轻轻地转动着手里的可乐罐，再三确认我点头答应他的保密要求，可能他作为叙述者也觉得挺紧张的。他逐渐平静后缓缓道来。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“山田其实，多少有一些心理健康上的问题吧……这可能一时半会儿很难讲清楚具体是什么，你可以简单理解为他对情绪的掌控能力有限，包括他之前容易产生极度抑郁的情绪，在亢奋的时候也表现得比常人要更激动。当然，这也给他的生活也带来了许多困扰。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“……这样啊。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我似乎从来都没有考虑过这个问题，虽然这一部分的知识就在我的知识库内，但我确实没有启用这一部分的机会——就像伊野尾之前所说的一样。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“亢奋的表现我还能理解，不过我从来都不知道，他还会有抑郁的时候。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“以前特别严重，虽然他也很少会直接跟我说，不过我倒是经常可以看到他一个人坐在门口，双眼无神直盯着月亮，嘴里时不时会冒出一些表示绝望的字眼。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然我没有看到过山田抑郁的时候，大部分人也应该没有见过，但我也算是见识到了他生气时的可怕，从而作证了有冈的描述。或许正如有冈所说的那样，山田会有这样的一面，而他不愿意告诉我这些，也是情有可原的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>想到这里，我的心里有一种异常的，令我觉得非常难受的感觉。或许是在意识到这件事的真实性后，我一时之间也无法完全消化。不过我故作镇定，并试图想平复周围紧张躁动的空气。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我以为晚上他不在房间里的时候，都是在实验室。原来他还会跑到门口去看月亮，我真的不知道……而且还真的和薮有像。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那都是四五年前的事情了，现在他确实没事就泡在实验室里。”有冈伸手理了一下自己的刘海，锐利的眼神似乎是看出了我的不安，“十年前他的就有这方面的表现，我当初劝他服药的时候他也答应了。不过也是因为我的医术不精，起初开的药也不是很适合他的情况，导致他途中对此也有些反感。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>一波未平一波又起，他这一套完整的输出，直接把我大脑刺激到短路。所以有冈从一开始就知道这些，而且山田的情况居然严重到需要服药，他明明平时的状态看上去和我并无差异，但没想到他还隐藏了这样的秘密。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我赶紧调出了我大脑里相关的知识，并在短时间内飞速读完，虽然不能完全掌握所有知识，但起码能畅通无阻地理解他刚才所说的话。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“啊……我是不是忘记跟你说，我之前是学心理学的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“没事，我听出来了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我指了指我的脑袋，他也马上想到了我大脑里自带的特异功能，似乎也不用担心我听不懂这样的事情发生。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“不过这点也要保密哦。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我点点头，虽然有冈学了什么到也算不上什么稀奇的事，要能学以致用也是他厉害的地方。或许还是和我之前理解的一样，这就是他的天赋所在。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>随后他又继续说起之前还没说完的故事：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“在他亲手把薮关进仓库后，他却主动提起了想要接住药物控制这件事。或许他在那之后想清楚了，愿意去面对自己的情况。我们经过多次尝试找到了合适的药物，并且也将药量调整好，所以他现在只要按时服药，情绪就会相对而言比较稳定。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然一开始确实因为这样的事实而感到震惊和不适应，但听到现在，或许我心里感到更多的是难过和无奈。在这样复杂的负面情绪涌出时，让我有种几近于无法呼吸的感觉。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>原来他曾经经历过这些，甚至现在也在因此而烦恼，这一切都是曾经的我无法想象的。然而我却一而再再而三地追问他，丝毫没有顾忌到他的感受。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我才意识到了自己也有不成熟的时候，才能理解不去追寻真相或许是最好的处理方式。我下意识地开始为山田的态度转变寻找适当的理由，用自己的方式去理解他。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“可能他也意识到这样下去是不行的吧。不仅自己会感到痛苦，也会让周围的人感到难受。所以他才决定要跨过这道坎吧。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈点点头，似乎是认同我的想法。而正是因为他的认可，我才觉得自己更了解山田凉介这个人，也稍微成长了一点。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“不过说到底还是你最了解他，明明算是我们里面认识他的时间最短的……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈没有继续说下去，眼神也转向了别处。面对如此不自然的表现，我擅自揣测他是在懊恼。若是我站在他的立场，有一个和我一起生活十年的人，但我认为最了解对方的人却不是我，我或许也不会觉得好受。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过我却与他所想的正相反，我觉得我可能才是这个基地里最不了解山田凉介的人。正因为我是和他认识的时间最短的人，我似乎连他的性格都没有摸透，所以一味地自私地冲撞着他。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“不是这样的，我一点都不了解他，明明连这些事都不知道……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我尽量不让自己的情绪显露出来，如果展现出来的话或许就没办法让有冈感到安慰。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过话又说回来，似乎除了有冈和他本人之外，我是第三个知道这件事的人。那我还是挺不错的，想到这里我反倒有些欣慰，小心翼翼地打开手上已经升温的可乐。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“可能只是我的共情能力比较强而已，所以他所感受到的情绪波动，我总觉得自己也能感觉得到。然后我就会想要去安慰他，虽然可能起不到什么作用吧。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“但是你的出现确实，或多或少让他产生了改变。”有冈顿了顿，回过头来看着我的视线也很温和，“虽然一开始我也对此有顾虑，但现在看来你确实比我更适合陪伴在他身边。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这么说来我倒是被他这位上任助理给认可了，又隐约之间给人一种看破红尘的感觉。如果把场景换成我向他求娶女儿，似乎也没有什么不妥的地方。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>如果是这样的设定的话，我要娶的是山田，那岂不是……想到这里我直接笑了出来，看到有冈疑惑地眼神，我也只能想办法掩饰我刚才的脑洞。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你别说这些奇怪的话了，好像我要把他抢走了一样。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“倒也是，山田凉介是大家的山田凉介。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>此时我脑袋里又冒出了新的坏点子，故意调整了一下脑袋的角度，冲着有冈邪魅一笑：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“不，他是我的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈差点把嘴里的可乐喷了出来，我也不太确定是我把他都笑了，还是把他给吓到了。毕竟我之前也不是这么爱开玩笑的人，突然出点坏主意还是挺刺激的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你喜欢他吗？你知道我说的是那种喜欢哦。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈似乎也选择将计就计，又似乎是认真的。我本来觉得可以用开玩笑这种借口糊弄过去，但有冈的嗅觉似乎意外地敏锐，他可能已经看出来了我不只是开玩笑这么简单。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>也罢，这种事我也无所谓。更何况对方是有冈，天知道伊野尾是不是已经在心里偷偷和他分享了这件事，所以他有概率早就知道了。即便他不知道，有冈也是个能把山田的秘密保存了十年，而且还没有被发现的人，拥有着和平时给人的印象完全不一样的可靠。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“喜欢。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>一旦承认了这件事之后，我性格离腹黑的部分似乎又跑了出来，忍不住想要逗一下对面这位，明明没有承认却一直在用行动曝光自己取向和喜好的有冈大贵。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我敢打赌，比你对小慧的喜欢还要多。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过有冈的脸皮厚起来也不是闹着玩的，面对我的挑衅，他决定勇往直前，凑到我面前突然来了一句：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那你可是会输的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我顺势举起了薯片，他也明白了我是想往他的脑袋上倒，便又快速闪开，回到了自己的座位上。也不知道我给的这个下马威有没有用，但起码给足了我开条件的信心。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那你要对这件事保密。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那当然。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈爽快地答应了下来，不过在此时无论对方是谁，八成都能爽快地把这件事答应下来，毕竟我看上去完全是一副无所谓的样子，这样反而无懈可击。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>没等我高兴几秒，他又改口问道：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“不过我可以告诉山田吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>所以我再次举起了薯片瞄准了他的头顶，他马上做出了防护姿势，嘴上也在求饶。看在态度良好的份上我放下了举着薯片的手，他又瞬间原地复活。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你就不想知道他喜不喜欢你么？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“……还是想的，但是我想听他亲口告诉我。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>而且搞得像是有冈会告诉我正确答案似的……不过万一他知道正确答案呢？但看他这一脸看戏一样的表情，即使知道正确答案应该也不会直接告诉我的。那如果我用薯片……</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那我可以告诉山田吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈突如其来的问题打断了我纠结的思绪。不过如果只是告诉当事人的话倒还好，而且我相信我也能从当事人的反应推测出正确答案。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“啊……没事，请自便。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“算了，他说不定不信我，反倒想听你亲口说。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我也就笑笑，好在对此并不在意。或许有冈也想到了，无论山田持有的是什么态度，或许有冈在告密后都逃不了被揍一顿的结局。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0097"><h2>97. Chapter 97</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“不过话又说回来，我说这些并不是想让你同情他，从而让你迁就他，或是需要让着他之类的。就……你明白我的意思吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈或许是累了。毕竟有些时候会感到大脑会跟不上自己说话的速度，就会变得不知道自己在说些什么——起码我是这么理解他的状态的。即便如此我还是应了他的意思点点头，示意他继续说下去。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“正如我之前所说的，我希望你可以以平常心来对待他，像是什么都没有发生过一样。发现这样的问题，并且因此需要长期服药，这些对他而言已经是非常痛苦的事。或许多展现一些关心会让某些人得到心灵上的抚慰，但这点似乎在山田身上并不适用。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“他是个容易胡思乱想，并且容易进行自我否定的人。如果我们如果因此对他更加关照的话，他或许会更厌恶现在的自己。所以我们只是心里知道他会有这方面的问题和表现，在需要的时候能提示自己怎么做就够了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈一改刚才与我嬉闹的模式，目不转睛地看着我，眼神看似平淡却压制不住内心的迫切。他虽说是在劝说我，可在我看来他更像是在请求我这样做。也不知道是不是我想太多，但是这样的咄咄逼人的压迫感，让我立刻点头答应了下来。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我明白了，适当的时候提供恰到好处的关心，这点我会自己判断的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈似乎如释重负，猫起背躺在了沙发靠背上，眼皮也耷拉了下来——或许他是真的累了，仅此而已。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我相信你能做到，而且或许你已经做到了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“做到什么了？当山田凉介的镇定剂么？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>看到现在这么放松的，和刚才完全是两个状态的他，我自然忍不住想开玩笑。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那真是再好不过了，镇定剂也是一大笔开销。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>而有冈面对着我人畜无害却不单纯的笑容，即便此时他多半还有一些芥蒂，但还是强制让自己从刚才的严肃情绪中抽离出来陪我胡闹。用手中的可乐进行了默契地干杯后，他一口喝完，顺手把易拉罐压扁扔进旁边的垃圾桶。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你还好吗？信息量会不会太大了？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>其实他不说我也不会这么想，但仔细想想，我确实只是表面上接受了有冈说的所有话，其实我并没有时间来思考。简单的来说就像是刚上完一堂课，还没有来得及整理笔记一样，脑袋里像是一锅粥。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我没事。不过我想我应该还需要一些时间来消化所有信息，小光也说了挺多事情，我可能都还没理顺。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“行，如果有烦恼的话可以来和我聊聊。”有冈起身，拖着自己疲惫的身子走到门口后朝我招招手，“晚安，早点休息。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“晚安。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我也冲他招了招手，盯着他的背影发了会儿呆，随后起身开始收拾手里残留的半罐可乐。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>一个人安静下来之后，我才发现自己刚才接受的信息有多么可怕。或许这里也有夜深人静这样常见的恐怖设定的加成，但更多的是源于我心里对这件事还在产生排异反应。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这一切对于我而言都太陌生，无论是这样的剧情还是故事里面的人，就连我认识的山田和八乙女似乎都在故事里变成了另一个人。若不是八乙女的情绪异常，我听到这样的故事必定不会相信。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>八乙女与生俱来的对生活持有无所谓态度的冷漠形象，让我无法将他与现在温暖细心，每天都在用心照顾我们的形象连接在一起。虽然我认为他现在变得更热爱生活是件好事，但如果需要经历那样沉重的打击才能做出改变的话，我是不愿意的——不过他也没办法选择不是么？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然也不是没有听过他人对山田过往的描述，但听到如此详细的情节，我还是会因此而感到陌生，从而产生恐惧。此时我并不是因为他生气时的行为而感到恐惧，而是因为我觉得，我了解他的部分比我想象中的还要少。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他或许真的是一座冰山，而我看到的确实只是冰山的一角。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>想来还真觉得有些不甘心，倒也不止是觉得自己对他的了解不如别人，只是相比而言，如果将我们互相之间的了解程度换算成百分比的话，我的数值肯定会比他的要低。感觉他已经把我看透了——从各种意义上而言他肯定把我看透了，而我却依旧对他一知半解。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我知道的只是，我喜欢他。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我喜欢他认真工作时的侧脸，喜欢他做饭时看上去可靠的背影，喜欢他唯独待我的时候格外温柔……这些都是我心里的他的样子，喜欢一个人的时候会不由自主地去美化对方的形象， 但我也相信他心底里其实是认真生活且温暖善良的人。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>即便他也会有让我觉得有点不喜欢的时候，比如偶尔会逃避我的问题，用以后会说这样的理由来搪塞我，或者是发脾气的时候……他生起气来确实可怕，在我边上把杯子捏碎的瞬间我还历历在目，毕竟算是我短暂的生命中经历的波澜，我自然是受到了很大的刺激。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>倒完手中的可乐后，我随手将罐子丢进可回收垃圾桶，无意间瞄了一眼手上的伤痕。那一瞬间我在脑海里再次触发了刚才的情境，突如其来的心跳加速和打断了我现有的思绪，呼吸也变得急促了起来。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我不知道我对此是否害怕，但我能确认的是我当时的生理反应确实比较激烈。这也可能是由其他情绪产生的，人类的感情本身就复杂，更何况那时候我也没有多余的心思来判断。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>路过他的房间时，我下意识地停下了脚步注视着房门。周围一如既往地安静，让我更加关心房内的情况。不过已经很晚了，无论如何在这时去打扰都不合适，我也没有透视眼这样的作弊机能。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>回房之后我纠结了一会儿是否要洗澡，最后还是决定放弃。虽然我的潜意识让我保持干净，但我的身体已经躺倒床上。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>大不了就明天换床单呗！换下来的床单也轮不着我洗。这么想着我就直接钻进了被窝。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>闭上眼睛想放空大脑，但我却做不到静下心来。事到如今，我还是不知道明天怎么面对他比较好。他或许已经消气，变回原来平静温和的他，大概率还会主动和我道歉。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>或许这次我应该主动道歉比较好。虽然之前他在气头上的时候会钻牛角尖，会把问题都归结在自己身上——而且这样反倒会激怒他，但冷静下来的话应该不会有问题。而如果我不说的话，我或许会和自己心里过不去。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过话又说回来，如可以可以像八乙女说的那样，什么不用说不用做，就直接回归到原来的生活轨迹上，这样的和解方式也挺好的。这样似乎对于双方的压力都会比较小，不过也不知道未来是否会发生更剧烈的碰撞。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>或许我是因为困到难以控制，心情才平静了下来。身体的疲惫获得了解脱后，看待思考的时候也会比先前更加乐观。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>即使我看到的只是冰山一角，那也是真实的一角。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我当初早已把山田的坏脾气当做他的一部分去接受，起码我心里是这么觉得的。再说喜欢一个人的时候哪会在意这些，他又不会每天都冲着我发脾气，和他呆在一起的大部分时候还是快乐的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过话又说回来，要对和自己那么相似的薮动手，他的内心的经历一定比我能想到的更加复杂，心智也一定比我想象中的更加坚强。毕竟我无法想象，如果要我亲手让一个人无法再醒来，无论对方是否和我相像，是否是我亲自赋予了对方生命，我想我都会挣扎很久。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不知道他当时想些什么，是不是会害怕，是不是会难受，会不会差点动不了手。他是一个敏感的人，必定不会果断地进行裁决，但他又是言出必行的人，一旦认定就会强迫自己去完成。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我猜他当时一定很痛苦，或许是因为过于温柔才会产生这样的痛苦。即便我单方面认为这样不是最好的解决方式，他当时照顾了所有人的情绪，愿意承担一切成为一个恶人，光是这一点我就对他的抉择恨不起来，甚至还觉得有些心疼。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>如果我当时就在他的身边，可以照顾到他的情绪就好了。但如果我早一点出现在这个世界上的话，我可能也不一定完全就是现在的样子，说不定还只会帮倒忙。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>或许他不愿意和我说这些，只是因为我还不够成熟罢了。虽然我觉得和之前相比我已经成长了不少，但或许这一星半点的成长还不能够帮他去分担。所以他不愿意说这些或许也是在照顾我的感受。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>但我又突然担心了起来，我不知道自己能不能等到那一天的到来。世事无常，八乙女也想不到薮会突然消失在他的世界里，一切仿佛就像是一场梦一样缥缈。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然现在没有任何征兆，但是山田会不会突然从这个世界上消失呢？虽然不愿意去想象，但是意外确实无处不在。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>想到这里我又突然害怕了起来，我无法想象这一天的到来。我还有好多问题想要问他，他也还有好多秘密都没有告诉我，他甚至也不知道我对他的感情……</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我能猜到八乙女对薮的感觉，大概率和我对山田的是类似的。他却没有等到可以确认的那一天，即便现在还会在意对方，但已经无从可知。不知道他会不会因为没有说出口而后悔，不过他似乎并不像是会在乎这一点的人。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然不知道山田是否会消失，但我也还是想早一点把我的心意说出来。也不知道山田会是什么样的反应，或者会不会导致更坏的结果，但我确实只想说出来而已。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>或许有句话说的确实没错，告白确实是一种自私的行为……</span>
</p><p>
  <span>唔……实在是太困了，明天的事还是交给明天再考虑好了。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0098"><h2>98. Chapter 98</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>不出所料，第二天我的状态确实不好，说是有史以来的新低也不为过。然而这一定是我昨晚缺觉外加没睡好的结果。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>好不容易把自己从被窝里弄出来的时候，离上班时间就只剩下半个小时，我飞快地把自己打理好后冲向了活动室，作为山田的三餐监督者的我必须要以身作则。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“早啊，知念。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【早。】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>刚冲进活动室的门，餐桌边的三人向我招手问好，有冈则碍于嘴里还塞着食物，便没有开口。我也冲着他们打了招呼后，慢悠悠地拖着疲惫的身体，坐到了自己座位上。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>八乙女放下手中的刀叉，起身走向厨房。我们的早餐都是他现做的，毕竟我们的起床时间也各有不同。而且他坚持说早上吃凉的对胃不好，所以一定要吃热腾腾的早饭，虽然他无法劝说山田放弃早上的冰咖啡。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“煎蛋要半熟的还是全熟的？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“全熟吧。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不知为何状态不好的时候就想吃全熟的煎蛋，明明半熟的应该比较好吃，可能是因为没有心思去享受美食的缘故。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这个时间中岛已经在上学路上，似乎没有他热情洋溢的问好，我这一天都会没有元气。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>同时，我边上山田的座位是空着的，这让我格外在意。按理来说，在我以往乐此不疲的监督下，山田应该已经养成了每天吃早饭的习惯，但今天他没有出现，也不知是已经吃完了，还是根本没来活动室。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【知念，你右边头发翘了哦。】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>伊野尾的提醒让我回过神来，摸索着找到了那一撮翘起的头发。要是换做平常，我肯定会冲回房间整理，但今天却完全没有这样的冲动，甚至只是不想动而已，所以也根本不在意。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【你今天状态不对吧？发生什么了？】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“唔……昨晚没睡好。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我倒也不是说谎，状态不好确实是睡眠导致的，我只不过是省去了导致睡眠不好的元凶和相关的信息罢了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【那还真是稀奇。不过你的手是怎么了？】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他的目光扫过我的手臂，经历过一晚折腾的创可贴，边缘也已经变得不服帖，反倒特别显眼。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>还没等我回答，有冈硬是把没有嚼碎的食物吞了下去，抢先一步开了口。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“小慧偏心，我状态不好的时候都不关心我。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈故意岔开话题后惨遭伊野尾翻白眼，不过我们都因此而松了口气。我知道他是故意的，毕竟昨晚我们签订了保密合约，所以都需要为了掩盖我们昨晚的行径。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过我的秘密对伊野尾而言也不算是秘密，有冈要是说出来也没关系，说不定他还会因为伊野尾比他更早知道而受到打击。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>八乙女端着早餐放到我面前，烤制金黄的吐司面包配上全熟的煎蛋，还有一小碗水果沙拉和一杯咖啡拿铁。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“别着急，慢慢吃。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我知道八乙女是怕我担心时间来不及，但我略显呆滞的状态似乎也不允许我狼吞虎咽。我拿起桌上的酱油往煎蛋上小心翼翼地倒了一些，还好我的精神足够集中，没有手抖，只不过整个过程花费了比以往长出一倍的时间。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“凉介吃过了吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>最后我还是问出了让我在意的事情。由于我们的上班时间是固定的，大部分情况下我们通常会在早餐时间聚在一起，然后在最后五分钟的时候一起走去工作区。除非山田有自己的安排提早去，但他最近在被我限制了加班时间后也很少会这样。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“应该没有，他没来活动室，我今天还没碰到过他。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>八乙女脱下围裙坐回自己的位置，有冈和伊野尾也朝着我点点头，看来山田今早确实没有出现在这里。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“说不定他直接去实验室了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“也有可能啦。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>作为昨晚在山田房门外听到动静的唯二证人，有冈和八乙女默契地草草结束这个话题，不过这似乎反倒加深了伊野尾的疑心。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【果然还是发生了什么吧？】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我摇摇头，现在确实不太想说这些。不是因为说出来对我有什么影响，而是这个故事实在是太长，而且牵扯到的人实在是太多。从八乙女和有冈卖力的样子来看，此刻确实不应该和他们唱反调。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我倒是过会儿就能逃避伊野尾的追问，但我怀疑之后有冈有大概率会被伊野尾绑在椅子上拷问。如果是这样的话，我可能需要逃得更远一点才比较安全。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>早餐结束的时候，八乙女问我是否需要给给山田带一份早饭。再三考虑我还是拒绝了，主要是不想让八乙女再忙活一趟，大不了我直接把山田拽过来让他自己做。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>伊野尾和有冈走在我的前面，前者拽着后者越走越快，甚至已经违背了自己走路不出声的原则。我还没走几步，抬起头就已经看不见他们的踪影了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我在心里默默地为有冈默哀，然后缓缓移步到山田的实验室前。刚想直接开门进去的时候，发现门不是通常开放的状态。准确地来说我必须要用门卡才能进去，这代表着今天还没有人从外面进过这个房间。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田并没有在今天进入这个房间，但这并不代表他不在实验室内，他也有可能是在昨晚和我分开后到达了实验室，之后就没有再出来过。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>所以一开始我也并没有在意，直到我打开实验室的门后依旧没有看到他的踪影。实验室里一片寂静，在纯白色的室内显得更加有压迫感。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“凉介？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>没有人应答，由于隔音措施做的太好，硕大空旷的空间内没有任何回音，反倒是加深了我心中的恐惧。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我不断地在心里告诉自己不要担心，随后挨个房间寻找山田的身影。从手术室到图书室，别说人影了，我除了自己的脚步声意外甚至听不到任何声音，连机器运作或是实验的声音都没有听到。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他不在实验室里，这一点实在是过于反常。难道我昨晚的胡思乱想真的灵验了？山田真的突然不见了？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不会的，我知道这样太不现实。即便我现在几乎没有办法冷静思考，但我坚信他还在这座基地内，他不会什么都不说就离开这里。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>从活动室出来之后，我一路上都没有见到他。那说不定他其实还在生活区，并且生活区内有不少公共房间，说不定他只是在跑步机上过于投入，又或许只是在大浴池里忘记了时间。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我立刻冲出了实验室往回跑，一路上依旧忐忑，或许被人看到的话会觉得我已经疯了。我用最快的速度和不切实际的力道推开了所有公共房间的门，绕了一圈发现没有人影后又立马甩门离开房间。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我瞄到了站在活动室门口的八乙女，看到我后急忙朝我走了两步，同时朝我伸出手，但我却没有来得及理会他。但在我转过身去的时候他却欲言又止，应该是想到了什么，与我面面相觑。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>此刻我无法思考，任由额头上的汗珠低落，看到他笑着朝我摆摆手，我又周而复始地重复刚才的动作。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>后来我猜想，他或许是想到了当初他在基地里找薮的时候，或许那时他和我拥有着类似的感受。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>最后我停留在他的房间门口，边深呼吸让自己冷静下来，边在心里祈祷，希望山田一定要在自己的房间里，毕竟这已经是最后一个他可能会出现的房间了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>待我确定自己冷静下来后，我压抑着自己的情绪轻轻地敲了敲门。即使山田在房内，我也不想被他看出我才经历过复杂而又混乱的情绪。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我在门口等了一会，却依旧没有人回应。于是我又用同样的节奏和力道敲了第二次门，与第一次不同的是，此刻的我的担心和焦虑已经显露在了脸上。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田的房门平时都是自动上锁，一旦上锁就只能从里面打开，或者一定要从门外解锁才能打开。然而解锁的方法只有山田本人知道，我每次进他的房间都是他从里面开的门，所以我对此也毫无头绪。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然可能看不出来，但是我在山田的房门口已经快要急哭了。不知道为什么，此刻我不由自主地把事情的发展越想越坏，泪水也已经在眼眶里打转，整个人已经无力地趴在了门上。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我不断地安慰着自己，或许这只是一阵的情绪波动，等过去了就没事了，山田也会没事的。但一想到时间过了那么久，门内依旧没有任何动静，似乎反倒更让我更加难以平复。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>就在此时，门从里面被打开。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“侑李？你怎么在这……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我知道是他，即便声音有些沙哑，身上的味道也和平时不太一样，但我知道那就是他。我迫不及待地抱住了眼前的人，几乎用尽了全身的力气紧紧地抱着他，比以往任何一次都要更加用力。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你怎么了？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“……都怪你。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>或许他还摸不清楚现在的状况，但他还是选择了什么都不问，缓缓地抱住了我，轻轻地拍着我的背，像是哄孩子一样。随后他突然停下手上的动作，把我往他怀里揽了揽，似乎是理解了我为什么会变成这样。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过这样正好可以下巴搁在他的肩膀上，眼泪也被他的衣服吸收。我脑袋里的混沌似乎随着眼泪流走，似乎一切都突然变得美好了起来。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>即使我刚才的胡思乱想的时候并不好受，但此时我已经不计较这些了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>只要他没事就好。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0099"><h2>99. Chapter 99</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>待我平复情绪后，我才慢慢地松开手，即使他好像没有要松开我的意思。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你怎么还是这副打扮？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然我总结下来只是打扮二字，不过他的状态可不是这一句话就能说出来的。他没有换衣服，依旧是我昨晚见到他穿的那套真丝睡衣，头发也乱糟糟的，明显没有打理过。身上没有平时的香味，反倒是一股有些呛人的酒味，让我下意识地后退了几步。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“唔……昨晚喝多了，刚睡醒。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他直勾勾地看着我，嘴角突然上扬，然后缓缓走过来给我一个熊抱，整个人压在我身上，似乎下一秒就能睡着。他这样确实像是用不上力气的样子，也不知道是平时睡眠不足积累下来的，还是昨晚的宿醉导致的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“抱歉来晚了，刚刚先刷了个牙才来开门。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>只是因为这样就差点让我崩溃，到了这个时候还在意自己的形象，一时之间我也不知道该怎么说他比较好。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>仔细想想，他昨晚喝多了的原因，无论是因为昨晚的追问还是争执，归根结底我都脱不开干系。没有领导的指示我也没有办法工作，再说我也没办法放他一个人在这里自生自灭，所以我今天的工作内容就自动变成了照顾山田凉介。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>当然我是自愿的，既能照顾喜欢的人，又不用听通常工作下领导的唠叨，没有比这更治愈的工作了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你要不再躺一会儿？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“……嗯。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他缓缓绕着我转了半圈，下巴搁在我的肩膀上，胸口贴着我的背。虽说他还挂在我身上，我也是打算把他驮到床边的，但基本都是他自己挪动脚步和我同步前进，这样倒也是省力。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>走到床边后，他自己拉开了被子钻了进去。这样灵活的动作让我怀疑了一下他是不是装的，这一切是不是都在他的计划之中。但如果是计划的话，他一定会把自己打理干净，毕竟不至于为此毁了形象，所以他大概只是在逞强并且让我少费点力气而已。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>关于照顾宿醉者这件事，我还是有一些常识的，毕竟自己也当过被照顾的一方。我应该先去给他倒一杯苹果汁，不过就在我转身之际，手腕就被床上的人抓住了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“不用，我刚刚吃过药了，没那么严重。”山田打了个哈欠，下意识地从被窝里伸出另一只手遮挡了一下，“大概只是紧绷的神经突然放松，就睡过头了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你早该好好休息了，工作这事情又没有尽头，不要太累着自己。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“嗯，都听你的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田拽了拽我的手臂，明明看上去状态不好，手上的力气却丝毫没有减弱。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“坐下吧。”他又拽了一下，用劲睁开疲惫的双眼看着我，“你要是想躺着也可以，如果刚刚哭累了的话，就别硬撑着。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这么说来我确实哭完后不太舒服，可能是刚才的情绪波动太大了，导致了我现在头疼，还有些晕晕乎乎的，总之就是没什么精神。我直接让自己的脑袋接触到了他边上的枕头，他也往边上移了一下给我让出位置。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这下我们都放松了下来，也同时默契地陷入了沉默，或许还默契地想到了同一件事上，只不过都不知道该怎么开口好。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“抱歉。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>最后还是他先开口道歉，沙哑的声音呢喃着，手指在我的手腕上摩挲，似乎也是觉得有点不太好意思。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“无论是昨晚还是刚才，我都觉得很抱歉。明明我在心里不断发誓不再伤害你，但我却总是违背我的誓言。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“没关系，我没事。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我侧过头去看着他，他感觉到我的动作后，也侧过身来看着我。看样子他的状态比刚才好了不少，我也判断此时应该可以和他好好聊聊。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“昨晚有冈都告诉我了，关于为什么需要强制报废薮——这一点现在小光也知道了，除此之外还有你的心理状况……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我边说边观察着他的反应，他没有展现出强烈的情绪波动。而这在我心里已经是一种比较好的反应了，首先我不想他像昨晚一样情绪突变，其次，要是他笑嘻嘻地看着我的话，那样反倒比较奇怪。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>所以我便安心地继续说出了我的想法……</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“怎么说呢，要说完全没有在意也是骗人的……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“讨厌么？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>……但却被他打断了。不过我确实没有想好自该说什么比较好，话到嘴边的时候似乎又突然觉得不合适，被硬生生地吞回了肚子里。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“对于这样的我，你会讨厌么？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“不会啦，怎么会那么容易就讨厌一个人。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他之所以这样问，或许还是因为缺少安全感，感觉特别像几分钟前，四处寻找他的身影的我。平时在山田的宠爱和大家的关怀下成长的我，很少会有这样的想法。但这次经历终于让我明白了，原来人还会产生这种情绪，在这种情况下会是这样的感觉。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>正是需要经历这些磨难与挫折，我才觉得自己离面前的人更进了一步，才会明白山田之所以一直瞒着我的原因，其中或许也有部分的良苦用心。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我感觉你过得好辛苦，但是我却什么都不知道，没办法帮你分担，什么都做不了，好像只能远远地看着你，就显得我也挺没用的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我侧过身来往前挪了挪，伸出双手勾在他的脖子上，一是怕他会有什么激烈的反应，二是……我只是想单纯地抱一下他而已。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>至于他身上的酒味，我早就不在意了，没有香味的山田也依旧是山田，更何况我也是没有好好打理过的情况，所以也没办法对他要求什么。而且事实证明我闻到酒味并不会醉，我还是因此有点成就感的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“但你帮助了我很多。”山田也伸出手臂搭在我的腰上，眼神像是阳光一样温和明亮，“只是像这样看着你，我就觉得自己被治愈了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我害羞地低下头，躲开他灼热的视线，即便如此还是能感觉得到周围的空气变得燥热起来，我们似乎也都因此感觉到了彼此突然上升的体温。即便如此我还是努力找回了原先的话题，毕竟我还是想趁此机会和他把我的想法说清楚。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“如果你能早点告诉我就好了。不过我现在也能理解，有些事情很难说出口，之前没有顾虑到这一点，一直在问你一些奇怪的问题，我觉得我也有不对的地方。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他欣慰地笑了出来，或许这方面的成长也在他的意料之外，搭在我身上的手沿着我的侧腰上下轻抚。如此刻意地使坏弄得我感觉特别痒，下意识地扭动了一下身躯，倒也放松了下来。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>看到自己的恶作剧成功后，他才娓娓道来：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“之前没有能直接告诉你，还是因为我会害怕。我怕万一你不能接受的话，万一你因此讨厌我的话，万一你会因此远离我的话，我会完全不知道该怎么办才好。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我立刻摇头否定了他的想法，随后一脸真诚地看着他，他也认真地注视着我的双眼等我开口。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我不会讨厌你，也不会离你而去。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我闭上眼睛深吸一口气，在心里鼓足了勇气后啪的一下睁开，直面对上了他略显疑惑的眼神，并把最近憋在心里快要爆发的情绪，直截了当地说了出来：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“因为我喜欢你，山田凉介。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“……你说什么？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他那充满不解的眼神，似乎是不相信我会说出这样的话来。我当然不会因此而退缩，不如说是他这样的反应让我更加兴致勃勃，即使已经紧张到心跳到嗓子眼的地步，我也打算把我此时此刻能想到的事全都说出来。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我说，我喜欢你！”我加大音量说出了这句代表告白的话语，“不是‘不讨厌你’这样别扭的感觉，而是真的确认了自己喜欢你。我想清楚了，我想要一直陪伴在你的身边，即使我现在就是这么做的，但是我希望这样的日子可以一直持续下去，永远都不要结束。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他似乎因为我的这番演讲而愣住了，时间也似乎静止了好久。又或许是因为我不断加速的心跳，让我对时间的流失产生了错误的判断。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“今天在见到你之前，我特别害怕你突然消失了。我知道是我在吓唬自己，但是我真的没有办法想象你不在我身边……或许我已经离不开你了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“所以我是不会讨厌你的，以后有不开心的事情千万不要憋在心里，全部都可以和我说，我会和你一起分担你的痛苦和悲伤，也会和你分享我所有的快乐。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他依旧没有反应，或许是在思考又或许只是单纯地发愣，我已经分不清楚这是否算是一件好事。就在我不确定应该再说些什么好的时候，脑海里又回忆起里和他的往事，过于焦急地把想到的事情吐露出来。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“因为你说过，我是不一样的。我也想让你知道，你在我心里也是不一样的……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“真是的，居然被你抢先了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他终于有了反应，但我的心里却感觉到咯噔了一下。此时我的大脑几乎是一片空白，或许是因为我把力气全都用在了刚才的输出上，所以对他突如其来的一句话，我完全无法反应过来他到底是什么意思。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>或许是看到我呆愣的样子非常无助可怜，他把我往他的怀里揽了一下，让我更加贴近他的体温。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你太可恶了，我在心里想了成千上百次的话，居然都被你说完了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>即便他的表达并不直白，不过他的眼睛弯成了两条弧线，嘴角上扬的角度也非常可观。通过这样的表情，我确定他是开心的，一切似乎在往好的方向发展。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我也喜欢你——说‘也’感觉怪怪的，还是说我喜欢你好了，因为我敢肯定是我先喜欢上你的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他的回答让我有些欣喜和意外，我没想到的是原来他也喜欢我，但只要这一点成立对我而言就已经足够了。我立刻扑进了他的怀里，他也把我紧紧地抱住，我们享受着彼此身上的温暖带来的幸福。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我曾经想象过无数次，我告诉你我喜欢你的时候，你会是什么样的反应。相比美好的幻想而言，我更害怕你会因此而讨厌我，那样还不如不说出来，没有任何改变的日常对我而言已经足够幸福了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他的声音在我的耳边回荡，让我感觉非常安心。我也曾经想过一成不变的日常也不错，但此时我也庆幸自己做出了这样的选择。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“听到你这么说，我是真的很高兴。真的，侑李，我已经很久都没有感到那么兴奋了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他的吻落在了我的前额，要知道我现在还是有点嫌弃我们之间的生理状态，尤其是我还处比较邋遢的样子，他怎么还下得去口……</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我猛地抬头看着他，但他一脸无辜的样子让我瞬间心软了下来，更何况我现在沉浸在刚才的喜悦中。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我也很开心。”看到他的笑容，我也情不自禁地笑了出来，“这难道就是两情相悦的感觉？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>听到这句话后他笑得更加灿烂，伸出手来刮了一下我的鼻子，作为我刚才那句胡闹的惩罚。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“谢谢你，侑李。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我点点头，此时再谦让或者是推脱的话，反倒是破坏气氛。不过我想我也应该感谢山田，无论是他把我创造出来，还是他一直在我身边照顾和陪伴我。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你愿意成为我的另一半吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“嗯？那是什么意思？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然我大概能猜到是什么意思，或者我完全可以直接在资料库里搜索，但有时候听他说才会比较有意思。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“就是……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他非常有仪式感地挺直脊背，调整好姿势后双手牵起我的手，看着我的眼神中尽显溺宠和真诚。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你愿意和我确定情侣关系，今生今世都和我在一起吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他看似乖巧地等着我的答案，但我能感觉得到他的手紧张地在发抖。而我用最灿烂的笑容回应着他，捏了一下他厚实的手掌心。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“当然愿意，来生来世也愿意。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我主动凑了上去吻住他微笑双唇，他也不甘示弱地抱住我，同时加深了这个吻。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>只是短短几秒，却是值得铭记一生的温暖。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0100"><h2>100. Chapter 100</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>我们又一起躺在床上聊了会儿天，也就是些无所谓的琐事，或是突然想到的那些觉得有些好玩的事情。他怕我着凉，便把被子盖到了我身上，自己找了一条毯子缩在里面。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他明显已经恢复了力气，回到了平时的正常生理状态，但是他也没有依旧想要把我拽去上班的意思。不过换成任何一个人，在将这一天突然变得有意义起来的时候，应该都不愿意去想那些烦心的正经事。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我自然而然地慢慢开始犯困，不知不觉中已经听不进山田所说的故事。并不是他说的故事很无聊，或许说是一种生理反应更加合适。在午后将近一时之际钻在温暖的被窝里，试想没有人会抵挡的了这样的诱惑。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>然后我就睡着了——说是睡了或许还不合适，我总觉得我是清醒的。我知道山田的故事停在了哪里，也听得到他在我边上缩了一下身体布料之间发出的摩擦声，但我就是不愿意动一下，更不愿意爬起来。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过我之所以能确定自己睡着了，还是因为感觉自己似乎又做了梦。只不过这次，我没有在梦里看到任何人影，或者这个梦里根本没有故事发展这一回事。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我只看到了一片无尽的猩红，像是上一个梦境的最后一幕一样。我似乎能听一些杂乱的噪音或是说话声，但我完全无法判断来源和内容。直到我觉得有一束光慢慢进入我的视线，打破了眼前死气沉沉的单调色彩。我也在这束光逐渐变强的时候，我也逐苏醒了过来。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>午睡的时间过得非常快，等我醒来的时候已经接近两点，而我却觉得身体愈发疲惫，看来午睡确实不适合超过半个小时。我身边的山田闭着双眼，俨然是一副依旧在沉睡的样子。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然想开口赶紧告诉他我刚才做的梦，不过我实在是不舍得打扰他难得放松的休息时间，便只是在一边静静地看着他，欣赏他睡着时安静的帅气脸庞。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过没过多久我的肚子就开始叫，一定是因为早餐没怎么吃，而且还睡过了饭点导致的，绝对不是因为面前的山田太过于诱人才会这样的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>也不知道八乙女看到我俩的午饭到现在还没被拿走会不会觉得奇怪，不过以前也不是没有发生过这样的事。我指的就是之前某次由于我的计算失误，从而导致实验所需时间比预计的要多出了一倍那次。而碰巧山田也腾不出手来，我也就只能饿着肚子承受自己所犯下的错。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>就在我刚起身坐在床边准备下床的时候，身后的人发出了比我更大的动静，我在感受到床垫往下塌了一点后，腰就被身后的人紧紧环住。那人的脑袋还贴在我的背上，弄得我觉得非常痒，差点直接从床上跳起来。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“去哪儿？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“饿了。” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>我抓着他的手让他松开我，转过身来打算看看他少有的粘人模样。在我起身后，他的下巴也贴到了床上，变成了趴着的姿势，眼神里似乎还透露着一丝不满和委屈，不过巧的是他的肚子也在此时出了声。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那我去午餐拿过来？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“给我五分钟我收拾一下，一起去活动室吃吧。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他立刻从床上爬了起来，恢复了身手矫健的状态。我坐在床上看着他以最快的速度把自己打理干净，随手拿起衣柜里一套搭配好的工作服换上，最后喷上放在床头的古龙水，看上去就和平时没什么两样了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>而我也趁机蹭了一下他的古龙水，否则我就会显得更邋遢。因为我平时用的也是他送我的，而他喜欢的香味的基本特征是统一的，所以也不会因此而感觉突兀。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>看着他如此行云流水一般的操作，我心里想着，要是我也能熟练掌握的话，赖床半个小时不迟到或许也不是梦，不过我可能也需要磨练好几年才能掌握这样的速度。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>活动室里空无一人，八乙女也不知道去哪里忙了。不过我却庆幸还好他不在，也不知经历了昨晚的回忆之后，他见到山田的时候会不会有任何尴尬或是不适应的情绪。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“他大概去干洗地毯了吧。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“不是说送出去洗吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“之前也是因为大家都忙。现在有时间的话，他肯定是更愿意自己做的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>桌子上摆着我俩的午饭，也就是两盒色彩缤纷的个性化便当，可见八乙女在这上面所花费的心思。不过他平时也不会这样，可能只是今天这一顿比较特殊。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不知道这是否和昨晚发生的事有关，也不知八乙女是属于什么样的心情才会这样做。也许是带有歉意的愧疚或感谢，但这只是我局限与表面的猜测而已。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“刚才我做梦了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田停下筷子，盯着我愣了一会儿，随后低下头，从自己的便当盒里夹了一块煎蛋卷放到我的饭盒里。或许他也想起了我对于梦的回忆并不是很好，再加上我突然提出这样的话题，他也容易把事情想得很严重。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“什么梦？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我把梦的内容大概描述了一下，不过本身也只是很简单的画面，所以并没有像上次那么费劲。而山田听完我的叙述后，虽然没有像上次一样那么严肃紧张，但也依旧没有放松下来的意思。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你不要那么严肃嘛。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我么？”山田似乎是被我点出后才发现自己的表情有点僵硬，“这听上去确实不像是噩梦，只不过我刚才还在琢磨你会做梦的原因，并没有其他的意思，抱歉。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“既然没有发生不好的事情的话，就没有必要道歉啦。”我用筷子分出一小块鲑鱼夹到他的饭盒里，“至于我做梦这一点，还是顺其自然好了。不去想的时候，说不定就突然解开了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他瞄了那块鲑鱼一眼，分出一口的量塞到嘴里，又把其他的放回我的饭盒里。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“不过说不定你这也不是做梦。也有可能是灯光留下的残影，刚才房间里的灯都是开着的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>由于我们身处地下，即使电子窗的光照能力再强，也没有办法营造白天无需开灯的环境。再说我们刚才属于意外睡着，房间里的灯自然是开着的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>但即使是在晚上，山田也需要开着灯睡觉。至于具体原因他倒是没和我说过，不过我也不在乎这些，而且对我而言，似乎也不会因此而导致睡眠质量下降。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过既然有这种可能性，那我也有必要提一下要求。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那下次把灯关了睡觉，就不会这样了吧？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“……不行。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这是山田不会允许我胡闹的点，我也没有想要越界的意思，不过偶尔这样逗他一下还是挺好玩的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“鲑鱼老了一点，看来太久没有挑小光的刺了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我劝你还是算了，当心他明天给你端一盘肉末上来。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>一碗炖入味的肉末，作为最受干饭人欢迎的料理，也是正在健身克己最头大的一道菜。更何况他现在还打算戒碳水，真的只让他吃这个的话，估计他会当场把桌子打出一道裂缝。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你的意思是，那家伙还在记仇吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“不，他要是不记仇了才敢这样。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田仔细琢磨了一下我的意思，脸上露出了欣慰的笑容。发现了我正盯着他看后，他低下头，用吃饭来掩饰这份无法遮掩的愉悦。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0101"><h2>101. 白色情人节番外</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>2159年 三月十四</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“小光！”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>正在埋头处理资料的八乙女光，不需要抬头确认就能判断出声音的主人。在身后叫住自己名字的那个人，正是薮宏太。</p><p>“张嘴。”</p><p>或许是因为过于专注，八乙女想都没想就听了薮的话，乖乖地把嘴张开。随后他感觉自己的嘴里被塞了什么东西，甜腻的味道似乎是巧克力。</p><p>他转过身，也毫不意外地看到了薮就站在离自己只有一个拳头的距离。薮挂脸上的笑容似乎比任何时候都要灿烂，像是太阳一样照亮了昏暗的实验室。</p><p>通过对方左手拿着的锡纸包装，以及举着的右手手指上残留的黑棕色痕迹，八乙女更加确认了自己舌头的判断。</p><p>“黑巧克力？”</p><p>“嗯，对。”</p><p>不过八乙女记得，薮平时并不是特别喜欢吃甜食的人。而且硬要挑的话，他肯定不会从众多品种中选择黑巧克力。所以他也不太确定薮为何有这样异常的行为，难道是太阳从西边出来了？</p><p>“发生什么了？”</p><p>“没什么，就……突然想吃。”</p><p>看着薮有些为难，又似乎有些害羞的样子，八乙女觉得他可能是在隐瞒什么。他不由自主地把事情往坏里想，突然挺起腰板正视着面前的人，摆出一副严肃的态度。</p><p>“你说吧，是不是做错什么事了？”</p><p>那一瞬间八乙女以为自己又是在和一个孩子说话，他真的很容易下意识地用这样的立场去和薮沟通，即使他并不想这样。他其实没有想要责备对方的意思，但在话音刚落的那一瞬间，他又开始害怕对方真的会这么想。</p><p>“真的没有，就是想吃。”</p><p>薮又急忙掰了一块巧克力塞到自己嘴里嚼了几下，看似是在急着证明他所说的话。看到他这样可爱胡闹的样子，八乙女欣慰地笑着，便也不想再追究其中的原因。</p><p>“好吃！”</p><p>巧克力在嘴里慢慢融化，甜腻中透露出一丝酸味，仔细咀嚼后能尝到其中柑橘系的香气。八乙女似乎也开始享受这一份复杂却又美妙的味道，甜蜜的氛围自然流露在二人之间。</p><p>“确实很好吃。”</p><p>在得到了肯定的答案后，薮看起来也更加高兴，像是被表扬的了一样，差点就在原地蹦起来了。</p><p>“我拜托有冈，特意买的。小光也喜欢，真的太好了。”</p><p>他一把抱住了面前还坐在高脚凳上的八乙女，而对方措不及防地红了脸，身体却下意识地环住他，回应着他的热情。</p><p>像阳光一样温暖的怀抱，棉质白色T恤的温柔触感，还有他身上一如既往的干净清爽的味道，这一切都让八乙女放松了下来，逐渐望忘却了刚才的紧张。</p><p>不知道是不是自己的错觉，他觉得时间过得特别慢，但他却享受着这一份洋溢着温暖的幸福感。薮没有要松手的意思，八乙女自然也不会拒绝。</p><p>“那剩下的都给你。”</p><p>八乙女探出脑袋，闪烁着光芒的双眼惊喜地看着薮。天知道薮要说出这样的话，是多难得的一件事，而能拥有这样殊荣的他，或许在这一刻成为了世界上最幸福的人。</p><p>对方也低着头对上他的眼神，意外沉稳的样子将平时的稚气一扫而空，烂漫笑容中的眼神温柔似水。</p><p>抱歉，光，我还是没有办法直白地表达自己的感情。</p><p>但只要看到你开心的样子，我也会觉得很幸福。</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>2161年 三月十四</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“喏，这个给你。”</p><p>【什么东西？】</p><p>伊野尾接过有冈递来的白色礼盒，红色丝带系成的蝴蝶结格外惹人瞩目。他一脸疑惑地看着对面趴在自己工作台上的人，对方则是一脸期待的样子，或许其中还带着一丝难以琢磨的坏笑。</p><p>“你知道今天是什么日子吗？”</p><p>【圆周率日。】</p><p>伊野尾不假思索地给出自己的答案，这也正符合他的个性和兴趣所在。虽然说的没有错，但这并不是有冈想要听到的答案。</p><p>“还有呢？”</p><p>【那……是爱因斯坦的生日？】</p><p>有冈有些无奈，也不知道伊野尾是真的不知道，还是故意避开了自己想要的答案。因为那个答案，怎么看来都比这件事更加广为人知。</p><p>“是白色情人节！”有冈指了指伊野尾手上的礼盒，“所以这个是回礼。”</p><p>【回礼？】</p><p>伊野尾歪着脑袋，扑闪着大眼睛，疑惑地看着面前的人。</p><p>【为什么是回礼？】</p><p>“因为你在情人节的时候给我送了礼物。”</p><p>眼前的人盯着天花板仔细思考了一会儿，突然想起了一个月前发生的事，这才反应了过来有冈指的是什么。</p><p>【那个……不是礼物！只是八乙女在做巧克力布丁的时候我碰巧路过，他把我叫住了去帮忙。然后我们为了防止失败所以多做了两个，回来的时候就顺便给你拿了一个。】</p><p>虽然话是这么说，但是伊野尾很少会有语速那么快的时候，而且把脸都急红了。正是因为罕见所以才显得更加可爱，起码有冈是这么觉得的。</p><p>“不过我听小光说，那个布丁本来是给你当劳务费的，和我没有关系。”</p><p>当然，八乙女对此根本没有提过半句。这只是有冈的猜测，他按照伊野尾的反应进行了推测，并且决定赌一把而已。</p><p>然而眼前的人紧咬着下唇，脸也越涨越红，和平时必定会咄咄逼人反击的伊野尾完全不同。</p><p>或许他没有想过有冈会知道这些，所以没有提前考虑过该怎么应对，他本就不擅长处理计划外的事情。</p><p>【我……我那天没胃口，不想吃甜的……】</p><p>“好啦，你说是什么就是什么。”</p><p>有冈也决定不让他感觉更窘迫，既然已经看到了他可爱的一面，点到为止才不会被对方讨厌。万一把他给惹毛，那就本末倒置了。</p><p>“但既然都给你准备了，那就打开看看吧。”</p><p>虽然并没有非常明显的举动来证明这一点，但伊野尾明显是松了口气，而且瞬间放松了下来。他解开红色丝带，打开白色的纸质礼盒，里面露出摆放整齐的棕黄色曲奇。</p><p>“怎么样？我亲手做的哦！虽然也有山田的指导啦……”</p><p>【丑死了。而且看样子还烤过头了。】</p><p>盒子里的曲奇形状歪七扭八，虽然能想象得到有冈有多努力，但伊野尾还是没有办法做出违心的回答。</p><p>有冈也知道自己会被吐槽，但没想到伊野尾会这样毫不留情地直接点出不足之处。</p><p>“唉……我这不是第一次做嘛。虽然到了时间但是感觉没有上色，就在烤箱里多放了一会儿……”</p><p>【但是，我喜欢吃焦一点的。】</p><p>有冈瞬间停止了垂死挣扎，而此时的伊野尾已经拿起了一块曲奇咬了一半。</p><p>【还不错。】</p><p>伊野尾很少会对事物做出剧烈的反应，所以面无表情的样子反倒是给了有冈最高的肯定。</p><p>“谢谢你，小慧。”</p><p>他摇摇头，一口将手中的半块曲奇吞下。</p><p>【不客气，也谢谢你的回礼。】</p><p>有冈笑着，情不自禁地伸出手来摸了摸伊野尾的脑袋。</p><p>也不知道这家伙，这么说算不算是承认自己送了情人节礼物呢？</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>2163年 三月十四</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“中午去哪里吃饭？”</p><p>中岛习惯性地问了冈本这个问题，因为自己并没有吃饭的安排和需求，所以他在这方面都会听冈本的。</p><p>“天台？”</p><p>“好呀，你要是不怕冷的话。”</p><p>虽说已经开春，但依旧不可忽视天台上的风量。冈本也不是没有常识的人，只不过他也属于比较随心所欲的那种人。</p><p>“那快走吧，万一晚了会被其他人占据的。”</p><p>中岛心里认为这几乎不可能。现在正值春假，而他们之所以会在学校，一方是因为途中转学所以需要补课，而另一方则是觉得好玩所以跟过来了。</p><p>虽然也不是没有其他学生来学校参加社团活动，但也没有规定一定要在午休期间呆在校内。</p><p>即便如此，他还是乖乖地拿着自己的包里的盒装植物油，赶紧跟着冈本离开教室。</p><p>天台的温度比中岛想象中的要好，他也因此松了口气，如果冈本家的大少爷因此生病了，他就会失去很多补课的乐趣。</p><p>“你今天又不吃饭？”</p><p>冈本趴在栏杆上啃着手里的面包，虽然不是第一次看到身边的中岛只喝饮料来应付，但他依旧会习惯性地问一句。</p><p>“没胃口。”</p><p>中岛也习惯性地敷衍着对方，总不能把实情都告诉他。虽然他也很想坦诚，但即便只是透露一点都不行，毕竟一个秘密背后隐藏的可是更大的秘密。</p><p>“那你在这里等我一下。”</p><p>“诶！不用……”</p><p>中岛刚想拦住他，但在回过头的时候，冈本已经消失在天台。等对方再次出现的时候，手上多了许多零食，包括棉花糖，饼干和巧克力。除此之外，还有一盏酒精灯和火柴。</p><p>他蹲在地把酒精灯架好，随后慢慢拆开所有零食的包装。</p><p>“你知道S’mores吗？”</p><p>中岛想了一会儿后点点头。他刚才看似是在思考，其实是在自己的知识库里搜索。好在这不是什么特别难的问题，在他看到“棉花糖巧克力夹心饼”这几个字后，瞬间明白了其中的含义。</p><p>而冈本已经点燃了酒精灯，抓起一块棉花糖隔着火烤了起来。</p><p>“以前我们家里露营的时候，我爸会做给我和我妈吃。但那真的是很久之前的事情了，中学之后就再也没有露营过了。”</p><p>中岛虽然也没有这样的经历，但他能想象的出那样美好场景。他拖着下巴，静静地看着跳动的火焰，格外令他感到治愈。</p><p>在烤棉花糖的时候，冈本的另一只手也没闲着，把饼干和巧克力从包装中拿出来，将巧克力放在其中一块饼干上。</p><p>把棉花糖的表面烤化后，他将其粘在了另一块饼干上，然后举着那块饼干继续烤另一边的棉花糖，软化后再放上巧克力和饼干。</p><p>“不用担心，以前我也会偷偷在实验室里做来吃，不会中毒的。”</p><p>虽然中岛也不是有洁癖的人，但他还是会在意这一点，而冈本则像是看穿了他的心思一样，直接给他打了一剂定心针。</p><p>虽然很甜，对于中岛而言但能感受到其中的温暖，中岛也因此满足地笑了出来。</p><p>“好吃吧？”</p><p>“太甜了。”</p><p>冈本没忍住伸出手指刮了一下中岛的鼻子。或许是觉得痒，中岛缩了缩鼻子，同时皱起了眉头。</p><p>“我第一次吃的时候也这么觉得，然后我妈就说，这是爱的味道。”</p><p>中岛笑了笑，当时还是个小学生的冈本居然还会记得这样的话，看来他也算是个挺单纯的人。</p><p>“阿姨还真会哄孩子。”</p><p>即便觉得太甜，但中岛还是吃得一干二净。冈本则是掰了一块巧克力塞到嘴里，仔细思考着中岛的话。</p><p>“我想她应该不是哄我。”</p><p>他看着中岛的眼神意外地笃定，而中岛也直勾勾地看着他，也认真地等着他开口。</p><p>“以前我还不是很明白她的意思，但或许现在懂了。”</p><p>直到遇见了你，我才知道，爱可以有那么甜。</p><p>即使只有一小簇火苗在二人之间攒动，但心里都觉得暖暖的。</p><p> </p><p>**还是希望大家不要模仿，说不定只是圭裕二人百毒不侵而已**</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>2164年 三月十四</b>
</p><p> </p><p>我，知念侑李，和山田凉介在一起后，过上了几乎被他无时不刻黏在一起的生活。</p><p>虽然一开始确实是我主动并且自愿的，但等到了关键时刻我才感觉到，我们似乎有些过于黏糊了。</p><p>眼睁睁地看着时间已经到了今天，我还什么都没有准备，因为在山田的眼皮子底下准备礼物实在是太难了。虽然也不是不可以拜托有冈帮我买，但这样也太没有诚意了，怎么对得起他之前亲手给我做巧克力熔岩蛋糕的那份心意呢！</p><p>话说回来，山田那家伙本来就对料理就信手拈来，只是在我稍微放松一下的时候，就能轻松完成这件事。而我这种动手能力几乎为零的小白，根本没办法和他抗衡。</p><p>再三思考后，我还是决定做最简单的，不会失败的那种甜品就行。能凑合总比失败后把厨房给炸了要好。</p><p>“所以，侑李……”</p><p>山田有些无奈地看着我的作品，也就是一杯表面坑坑洼洼，明显看得出鸡蛋没有打匀所以黄白相间的，卖相根本拿不出手的布丁。</p><p>“你可以先解释一下这是什么吗？”</p><p>“是布丁呀。”</p><p>我一脸无辜地，用我最单纯最可爱的眼神看着他。我也知道我的成品有很多值得吐槽和挑刺的地方，但也希望山田看在我努力的份上可以嘴下留情。</p><p>“首先，布丁不应该这样装在杯子里吧？”</p><p>“我忘记做焦糖了，所以它黏在杯子里出不来。”</p><p>我挠了挠头来掩饰自己的心虚。其实是因为我主观判断这件事不在我的能力范围内，所以直接跳过了这一步。</p><p>“话说回来为什么是杯子？我们不是有专门做布丁的容器吗？”</p><p>“因为那个三分钟布丁的食谱里用的就是杯子。”</p><p>山田似乎从我的话里推理出了整个料理过程，无奈地看着我，然后笑出了声。</p><p>“和微波炉？”</p><p>“嗯嗯！”</p><p>是的，我在深思熟虑后，从基础知识库里找了一个只需要三分钟的微波炉布丁的食谱。虽然看起来就像是应急的懒人料理，但对于我而言已经有足够的难度。</p><p>“侑李，你知道你可以不用这么努力的。”</p><p>他从我的对面站了起来，绕过桌子做到我边上，拉起我的手，拇指轻轻抚摸着我的掌心，。或许是他意识到自己刚才问的问题有些难为人，所以这番举动似乎是在安抚我的情绪。</p><p>“但这是我们在一起后的第一个白色情人节，所以我觉得还是要有些仪式感比较好。”</p><p>他自然是能明白我的想法，便郑重地点了点头，另一只手也拉住了我的。他在认真地看着我的时候，一直都格外地吸引人。</p><p>“我才意识到，原来你是会在乎这些的。”</p><p>“因为我知道凉介很在乎，从我出生那一天起到现在，每一个节日你都在用心对待。”</p><p>相比不切实际的言语而言，他更愿意用行动来证明自己的爱意。我一直觉得山田凉介属于这样的人，或许这就是他每一个拥抱都能让我感到安心的原因。</p><p>“谢谢你，侑李。”</p><p>他剥开我前额的发丝，轻轻地吻了我的额头，温热的触感令我心跳不断加速。</p><p>趁他还凑在我面前时，我也轻了一下他的脸颊作为回礼。他笑着抚摸着我的发丝，魅惑的眼神中仿佛带着璀璨的星光。</p><p>即便他刚才还十分嫌弃我的作品，但还是认真地品尝了一口。</p><p>“还不错，没加错调料，值得表扬。”</p><p>我朝他吐了吐舌头表示不满，既然都要夸奖，那就不能说些更好听的嘛？</p><p>“不过应该有比这更简单的甜品吧？比如巧克力火锅？”</p><p>“但是那样的话我就不能吃了。”</p><p>他递了一口布丁到我的嘴边，我顺便品尝了一下自己的作品，确实只能算是凑合的水平，而且没有焦糖的布丁显得特别平淡。</p><p>而面对我的回答，山田却笑得格外阴险。</p><p>“你可以吃，那样我就可以吃你了。”</p><p>我不满地瞪了他一眼，下一秒就猝不及防地被他吻上双唇。</p><p>事实证明，山田凉介的嘴就是骗人的鬼。</p><p>因为即使没有巧克力火锅，山田凉介还是会把知念侑李给吃抹干净。</p><p> </p><p>=3.14完 但故事还在继续=</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>作为一个不称职的作者</p><p>每次都是节日当天才想起来</p><p>应该趁机写一篇的</p><p>对于一个一定要计划很久的人</p><p>即兴写作实在是太难了</p><p>有一种以前考语文写作文的感觉</p><p>希望大家多多包涵</p><p>*对于篇长度大家不要太在意</p><p>毕竟是想到什么就写了什么</p><p>而且真的比想象要更耗时T T*</p><p>**希望大家看时间线不要觉得混乱**</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0102"><h2>102. Chapter 102</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“下午有什么安排吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田已经解决了面前的午餐，而我却还在吃。其实也不完全是我吃得慢，而是山田总把自己饭盒里的东西，想方设法地往我这里塞，导致我的进度条无限延长。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>起初我还会担心他是否吃得饱，但在和八乙女商量之后，他就加大了山田的便当分量。但结果就是，他分给我的量更多了。可见是我想太多了，山田这个人是不会饿着自己的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他仔细思考了我的问题，毕竟白天本想着可以趁机休息调养身体，大概是没有考虑到我们的体力经过午睡后直接恢复到满格。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“本来计划今天做的实验也来不及在下班前完成，所以其实没什么要紧事要做。不过也可以趁此机会整理一下之前的资料，你也可以帮忙一起弄。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>要让领导想不出工作任务，是一件根本不可能存在的事情。不过既然他都说了不是急事，那说明还有可以商量的余地，何况他也可能是不太想去工作的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然不知道他会不会答应——或许大概率不会，但我还是决定冒险告诉他我的想法。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我想去见一下薮。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“不行。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他的回复简短有力，说条件反射也不为怪。在想到他会不会答应之前，我应该想想他愿不愿意听到这些话。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过在我沉默不语且展现出一脸委屈的攻势下，山田最终还是勉强退让了一步。或许是因为他不想与刚和他关系进了一步的我，没开始交往几分钟就开始产生芥蒂。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“为什么？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“唔……就是突然想见一下他本人。”作为一个好奇心旺盛的人，我说出这样的话似乎也非常合理，“可能觉得听了他那么多的故事，不见一下本尊的话总觉得有些怪怪的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过这当然不是完整的理由，我要是只是自己想去的话，去拜托八乙女陪我可能会更合适。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>但其实，我是觉得有必让山田去见一下薮。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>事到如今，我已经想不出他会再逃避这件事的理由。而且我认为如果他能跨过这道坎，对他而言应该也是一件好事，而现在正是趁热打铁的好机会。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>只不过我一开始也不打算直接用一大堆道理和想法来束缚他，如果他感觉我是在强迫他的话，怕是会离我想要达成的目的越来越远。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>所以他的不配合也应该算是在我的预料之中，或许因为提出这一点的人是我，所以他也没办法直接撂挑子走人，只能想办法和僵持在这里谈条件。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你自己能去吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“不能，我会迷路，所以想拜托你和我一起去。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>因为这项条件违背了我的目标，我是不会答应他这个要求的。他似乎也意识到了，自己没有适合的，足够体面的理由来拒绝这件事，此时无论说什么都特别像是在找借口。就在他还在思考如何合理地拒绝这个请求的时候，我决定对他的防线进行正面突破。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“凉介，为什么不想见到薮呢？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他逐渐显露出了尴尬的神色，估计也是没想到我会问得那么直白。不过面对我的问题，他似乎也没有打算糊弄过去，经过一番思考后给出了自己的答案。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“应该是他不会想见到我吧。毕竟作出决定和动手的都是我，曾经伤害过自己的人，多半是不想再见到的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然我也能理解这点，但这样的回答算是在逃避吧？看来我之前的猜测并没有错，不过深思熟虑后给出这样的答案，就很值得让我展现一下我吐槽的能力。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“但他现在应该看不到凉介吧，所以没有愿不愿意见到这一回事。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我能看到一脸懵逼的山田头上冒出了一串省略号，最后以问号结尾，很明显我刚才想要用来调节气氛的话，反而造成了冷场。所以认真的时候果然不适合突然开玩笑也是有道理的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“抱歉。但这也不是凉介的错啦，只是当时没有办法选择更好的方式而已。我会负责和他解释清楚的，虽然不知道他会不会相信陌生人的话。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过话又说回来，据说薮现在的状态和植物人是类似的，但似乎并不是所有的植物人都听得到声音，起码我的知识库是这么告诉我的，所以在我开口之前，我需要先确认我不会浪费口舌。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“薮能听得到我们说话吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田点点头，一如既往地开启了说明模式。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“如果只是听到的话，大概是没有问题的。而且他的大脑机能会适当进行部分的记录，这一项也是你们都有的基本能力。不过他现在没有意识和思考的能力，所以并没有办法理解，但如果接通了这部分意识的话，他的大脑就会开始分析和理解记录的信息了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“也挺好的，小光每次去见他和他说话也都不是白费力气。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>如果八乙女知道的话一定也会很高兴，但在被蒙在鼓里的情况下，他依旧会坚持去探望薮这一点也让我觉得值得敬佩。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>也不知道山田是不是故意保留了这部分的机能，毕竟他完全可以把薮当做机器人那样来报废，像是切断电源之后直接丢掉之类的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>所以经过我仔细分析他当时的处理方法，我还是相信他并没有想要完全抛弃薮，应该还是惦记着曾经的情谊的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“不过，小光没有去找他说话的时候，他可能也会觉得寂寞吧。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“起码现在不会觉得。而且有冈会定期去检查一下机器是否正常运作，肯定也趁这个机会和他说了不少话……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田突然停下，他或许是意识到自己说太多了，而他说的越多，就说明他还是在乎的，并且间接承认了他不愿意去见他是有自己的理由。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“所以你还是在乎薮的吧？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我坚信他是在乎的，无论是因为薮是他所谓的“第一个作品”，还是因为薮和他有相像的地方，几乎所有人都会逃避不了被这种缘分支配情感。更何况他的内心格外的温柔纤细，根本做不到绝情这两个字。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他没有回答我的问题，甚至在逃避我的眼神，伸直右臂后摸了摸自己的后颈，用看似放松的动作掩饰自己的慌张。不过在我已经理清思路的前提下，我也并不打算一定需要等到他的答案。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“凉介，无论你是害怕面对自己曾经的失败，还是害怕面对自己的负面情绪和心理状况，但这些事情是已经发生了，他们的存在也是不可磨灭的。如果一直逃避下去，这些事就会一直刺激和折磨你，我不太想看到你难受的样子。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他看上去比我想象中要来的平静，看上去和平时听我汇报工作的样子并无任何差别。即便我看得出他在思考我刚才所说的话，但在这份沉默中，我依旧是提心吊胆。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你说的没错，我确实害怕面对自己心里最黑暗的地方，我也确实不知道该怎么面对比较好。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他承认后自然就比较好办，我也早已准备好了一套说辞来来开导他，一切正按照我心中描绘的轨道进行着。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“没关系，每个人都有黑暗面……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“不，你没有。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>直到山田打断了我，我也被他着突如其来的回复而打断了思绪，一时之间不知道该说些什么好。虽然这听上去像是在夸我，但我此时也必须否定他这样绝极端的想法。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那……万一只是没发发现呢，虽然我也不太想发现……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过再说下去山田可能又要钻牛角尖，等我想好要说什么的时候，山田肯定会比我更早开始长篇大论。所以我决定在行动上先发制人，放下了手中的餐具后，以最快的速度冲到了他身后抱住他。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“不想这些了，也不用担心。有我在，我会一直陪着你的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>起初他只是疑惑地看着我的行动，直到听到我的在他耳边轻声说出的话语后，紧绷的神经和身体才慢慢放松了下来。我能从斜后方看到他轻轻闭上双眼，他的右手也抚上了我的手臂。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>或许此时他正在做最后的心理斗争，即便他看上去非常平静。这样默默地独自斗争的他让我感到揪心，也让我才意识到，或许我不应该急功近利，不去在乎这次的结果将是如何，而是作为一次尝试而言，现在已经非常成功了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那就只是去见一下。”他稍微侧过头来看着我，温润的双眸平静如水，“只是陪你去而已。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他依旧嘴上不饶人，但只要有所行动就是好的结果，我也因此而感到喜出望外，直接在他脸上狠狠地亲了一口。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>看到我那么兴奋的样子，他似乎也就释然了，伸出手来摸了摸我的头，并在我刚松开手的时候抓住我的手腕，在我的手背上亲了一下。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那就麻烦凉介给我带路啦！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他低着头收拾餐桌，抬起头的时候没有掩藏住嘴角间的笑意。而看到他这副有些害羞又有些得意的样子，我的脸上也忍不住挂上了微笑。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0103"><h2>103. Chapter 103</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>我们如往常一样，一前一后走向工作区。与以往不的同的是，我不再像是一开始怕跟丢那样拽着他的衣角，而是他主动拉着我的手往前走。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这种被牵引的感觉，让我突然对今天的告白有了实际上的感受。这样的好事不是做梦，而且我做的梦都不是什么好梦，所以能证明这件事真实存在，我还是很开心的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>本来我只想单方面把自己的想法说出来，又加上今天早上的突发状况冲昏了我的头脑，所以我并没有考虑到说出来之后会发生什么。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过好在我们的心意是相通的，否则也不知道会是怎样的收场。想到这里我还觉得有些害羞，低着头盯着自己的脚步。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>没过多久，走在前面的人就停了下来，如果不是我仔细盯着自己的脚步，或许直接撞上去去也说不定。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“到了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>是那间没有标注门牌号的房间，除了八乙女待我第一次参观基地以外，我再也没有注意过这个地方。不过现在知道了这其中的隐情后，再回忆起当时八乙女的反应，似乎是有不太自然的地方。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“里面东西挺多的，跟紧我，不要乱跑。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我应了一声，即便觉得他这句话是多此一举，毕竟以他这样的力道牵着我，除非把我的手砍了，要不我能跑到哪里去。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他打开门时门锁发出了不利索的声音。我记得这款门锁比较旧，从质量上也不是伊野尾出品的，但给这个房间添加了一份的神秘色彩。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>房内几乎一片漆黑，山田顺手开了灯，即使几年没有来，他对这边的设施和地形还是熟悉的。作为一个仓库，这里毫不例外地整齐摆放着许多大型纸箱，还有不少被塑料布遮着的东西，我想大概是已经不需要但却很难处理的机器之类的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>仓库透出一束黄绿色的光，刚进门的时候我就注意到了，毕竟在暗处才更容易看清光源。他带着我绕过了纸箱对方的障碍，我能听到机器运作的声音越来越大，而我们也距离光源越来越近。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>那是一个装满亮绿色液体的玻璃缸，高度似乎是我的两倍还要多，几乎要触到天花板，对于初次见到这种场景的我而言，似乎已经被这异样的气场所吞没。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>而这附近的地面上则是散落着各种小玩意儿，从乐谱到玩具，还有一盒打开盒盖的永生花，摆在玻璃缸的正对面。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>水缸里有一个人漂浮在液体中，看上去像是睡着了一样，发丝随着液体的流动和管道冒出的气泡而晃动着，透出一种与世隔一般的安详。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>即使不用介绍我也能猜得出，那人正是薮宏太。如同八乙女所描述的一样，他个子很高却骨架纤细，看上去就是普通的成年人模样。对于我而言，把八乙女口中的“仅有五岁的语言能力”设定套到他身上这点，也似乎变得更加困难。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我没有想象中要来的激动，可能是被眼前的光景给震慑住了，大脑突然一片空白。就在此时，山田把我的手抓得更紧了一点，我也下意识地把目光投向他。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他安静地看着面前泡在水里的人，一声不吭。虽然我不能确定他是什么样的表情，但他似乎没有看上去那样的平静，从他手上逐渐加重的力道，以及有些混乱的沉重呼吸中就可以看出他心里波澜的情绪。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你还好吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我没事。”山田深深地吸了一口气，缓解情绪后继续解释道，“或许只是太久没有见到他了，突然想到了很多以前的事。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>即便我知道他需要跨国这道坎，但看到努力面对这一切的他因此而感到难受和痛苦，我的心里自然也不好受。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“侑李，或许你说得对，他看上去确实很寂寞。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田原以为他的内心并不会有那么大的动摇。他知道自己会想起五年前的那一天，自己在看到昏迷的八乙女后，瞬间想通了八乙女的生理缺陷问题，同时也发现了慌张到有些癫狂的薮。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>那时自己的注意力完全在八乙女身上，他的生命迹象正在逐渐消失，自己也当机立断让移步手术室。相比自己而已，那时的薮身边更需要有人陪着，他便让有冈去照顾薮，自己面对着突如其来的危机。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过有冈总是有办法的，在安抚了薮的情绪后，递给他一杯放了大量催眠镇定功效药剂的果汁。薮喝了半杯后没过几分钟就被放倒，他也顺利来到手术室帮忙。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>在手术过后山田向有冈提出了自己的想法，有冈即便也有劝阻或是建议其他办法，但依旧没有说服山田做出决定。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>在正式下手之前，山田盯着薮沉睡的脸庞，即便他们长得完全不像，但他也能从对方的一些习惯和举止上看到自己的影子，下手的途中他甚至会觉得是在扼杀世界上的另一个自己，甚至是自己的灵魂。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这让他感受到了一种全新的恐惧，戴上全新的手术手套时手都在抖。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这和十年前的那场意外发生时有些不同，但他也说不上来是哪里不同。明明自己做的事都是差不多的，都是在剥夺对方生存下去的权力，或许差别就在于自己的意识是否清晰罢。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>在几乎没有休息的状态下完成了两场手术，身体和精神都面临着崩溃边缘，但他还需要和有冈完成一系列的实验，来检测八乙女产生异样的原因。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>最后拖着疲惫的身心，即使表面上舞看似平淡，但面对刚得知消息的八乙女，即便自己的心里也很痛苦，他也已经没有力气去发泄。同时脑海里还有一个声音在提醒着自己，做戏要做全套。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>或许正是这样看似没有任何情绪波动的样子，而让对方感觉到了自己身上冷漠和残酷的那一面。不过当时也是这么计划的，为了不让八乙女对除了自己以外的任何人产生仇恨，这反倒是有助于此。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>再一次见到薮，山田想到了曾经的自己，甚至想到了十年甚至更久之前的事与心中匿藏许久的黑暗。他无意识地紧紧攥住掌心里的那只手，像是抓住了唯一的救命稻草一样用力。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我曾经也会认为我是个孤独的人。看到他独自在这里经历了这么多年，也让我想起了很多以前的事情。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我的手被他攥得生疼，仿佛下一秒骨头就会被捏断一样。我也意识到他的回忆似乎并不美好，或许他并不希望可以想起这些，或许我把他拉过来的选择是错误的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“凉介，我……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我没事。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他回过头来，注意到了我紧张的神色和额头上汗珠，吓得直接松开了我的手。虽然我很感谢他能及时松手，但从他的反应来看，他现在的状况比我想象中的还要脆弱。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这次是我主动拉住他的手，并且用另一侧手臂把他抱在怀里。而奈何他的反应非常快，反倒挣脱了我的怀抱，反倒是把我紧紧抱住。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“侑李，不要离开我。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我一时不知道该说什么好，过于草率地答应似乎也不合适。我便故意在他的怀里从蹭了蹭，我想这样会让他感受到我的存在，从而让他稍微好受一点。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>然后我把脑袋探出来，直勾勾地看着他。或许这样确实有点像一只小狗，并且我曾经也不太喜欢被认为我像一只可爱的小动物，但这却是我认为治愈能力最强的方式，我也逐渐接受了这一点为我带来的优势。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“不会的，我说了会一直陪着你的。知念侑李是说话算话的人。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我猜这些话一定能戳中他的心，当然这也是我心里所想的。不过也有可能是我样子实在过于可爱，他脸上瞬间露出了笑容，毫不掩饰眼里宠溺的神情，忍不住伸手刮了一下我的鼻子。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我当然相信我的侑李宝贝。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>看到他心情变好，我也露出了满意的笑容。只不过下一秒他似乎又想到了什么，逐渐恢复往日不显露情绪的那种表情，盯着我疑惑的样子出神。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“侑李。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我在。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他突然叫了我一声，我也立马回应了他。这似乎已经成为了一种条件反射，毕竟现在我们之间略显严肃和安静的气氛和平时工作的时候非常像。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>说到底我们现在本来也应该在工作，所以我对此并无不满，即使上一秒我们之间还冒着粉红色的气泡。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我想在我们的计划里添加一项新的内容。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田顿了顿，似乎是在思考该怎么说。他认真的眼神让我不由自主地屏住呼吸，也意识到可能即将有大事发生，静静地等待着他的发号施令。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我想把薮的身体状况调整好，然后把他的意识通道链接回去。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我……我应该没有听错吧？经过反复的试验后，我能确保自己的听力应该是正常的，刚才听到的也是山田的声音，所以那应该不是我的幻觉或者是我的心声……</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你的意思是，想让他再次醒过来？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>看到我安耐不住惊喜的样子，山田笑着点了点头：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“是的，我想让薮恢复生命体征，从而能回归到我们的生活中。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我自然是为山田的决定而感到高兴，而且我本身也因为能多一个小伙伴而感到高兴，更何况对方是薮。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>只不过这一切就像是做梦一样。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>看到他能勇敢地面对自己的过去，并且做出改变，花费的时间比我预计的要少好多，我也因此而感到非常欣慰，甚至安耐不住自己的兴奋而出了声。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不仅是我，我相信八乙女，甚至所有人知道山田的决定后也会这么觉得……不过伊野尾和中岛知道有这么一个人的存在吗？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>在我还没想通这件事的时候，山田又突然问我：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你还记得我们现在的课题吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“当然，我们现在正在研究可以复刻和储存记忆的办法。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然心里还是会埋怨，他抽查作业的时机似乎不合宜，但我还是可以准确给出答案。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我希望可以重新订制一下计划和进度，把我刚才说的这件事加进来。之前我的技术也不是很成熟，再加上我确实也不敢面对这件事，所以一直没有下定决心，但……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“但是现在你有我。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我几乎是瞬间脱口而出，虽说这种反应或许很快也会变成条件反射，但如果我心里不是这么想的话，我也无法将这样自信地说出口。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他笑了，轻轻地发出了一丝鼻音，即便不知是为何，但我相信他的笑容一定发自内心。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“是的，我身边有一位，可以在任何情况下支持我的天使，所以我相信我可以做到。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我也相信。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我乖乖地趴在他身上，脑袋靠在他的肩膀上听他讲完，害羞却令人放松的感觉，让我丝毫没有起身的想法。而他伸手摸了摸我的头，一如既往地用这样的方式安抚自己。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“小光和薮介绍过我，那等薮醒来的时候，会记得我吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>也不知道八乙女到底是怎么和薮介绍我的，不过我想应该都是些好话，除非他会抱怨我偶尔挑食或是垃圾忘记分类，而且我希望他没把重点放在我的身高上。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“如果可以顺利醒来的话，他一定会记得你的，说不定还能一眼就认出你。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他那笃定的语气让我不禁地怀疑起，他是否在心里已经有了完美的计划。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你怎么能确定？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“怎么，不信我？那要不我们打个赌……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“还是算了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我相信他之所以这么说，肯定有他自己的理由。所以和山田凉介打赌，一定不是正确的选择。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0104"><h2>104. Chapter 104</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>距离规定下班时间还有两个小时。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>在决定更改计划后，我和山田马不停蹄地回到了实验室，针对现在的时间线开了一个简单的会议。先是把目前计划需要做的事情分的更细，并且延长了之整个计划的时间，从而方便加入之后新计划的内容。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>通常以增加工作内容为主题的会议气氛都不会很好，但我们却显得格外兴奋与激动，很多地方都没有经过讨论就达成了一致，会议进程也比预想中的要快。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>按理来说，我需要在每天工作结束的时候，将当天总结的资料送到保健室。不过今天也没有什么需要交给八乙女整理的文件，毕竟我俩都偷偷给自己放了大半天的假。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过不去说一声或许也不好，但我要是为此跑一趟也有点浪费，所以我便提早在门口等抱着资料的有冈路过，然后把他叫住，让他替我们传话。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈自然是有权力拒绝的，不过此时的我正用眼神不断地提醒他，昨天在同一时间他拜托我帮忙运资料的事。所以我敢肯定他不会拒绝，且正如我预料的一样，他无奈地答应了我的请求。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>即使这二十四小时对于我们而言都似乎过得很长，但这段时间内的每一帧都值得铭记在心，起码我将无法忘记这一段如果冒险一样的经历。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>下班之后，我们各自回房简单把自己收拾了一下，换了身干净的衣服后，与往常一样去活动室等晚餐。刚出门的时候碰巧也看到山田出门，和他默契地合流后，他搭着我的肩膀和我一同前往。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>活动室里一如既往地热闹。还没进门就能听到电视播放剧集的声音，有冈躺在沙发上，肚子上放着遥控器，目不转睛地盯着面前的大屏幕。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>中岛罕见地还在学习，要知道他大部分情况下，都可以轻而易举地在回基地前解决当天的作业。他正坐在餐桌边，边上磊着基本教科书，认真地看着伊野尾在自己的电脑上打下的修改意见。后来我才知道那次作业的分量就相当于一次月考，也难怪中岛一定要拜托伊野尾帮忙检查。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>而八乙女已经在厨房里开始备菜，菜板边上已经摆满了堆成小山的食材。山田往厨房方向走的时候，手依旧搭在我的肩上，也就顺便把我也带了过去，随后松开我挽起袖子走到水池边洗手。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“放着我来吧。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他直接把八乙女手上的刀接了过来，或许用抢这个字更加合适，这样也就不难理解对方为何还因此愣了一会儿。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽说山田平时也不是不会在料理上帮忙，只不过他从来都不会“行动先于言语”，因此我也能理解八乙女的反应为何那么大。又或许是因为八乙女在经历了昨晚过量的信息后，还没有做好面对山田的心理准备。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那我先把饭煮了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田低着头没有吭声，主动往外挪出地方，好让八乙女在自己身后自如移动。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我从冰箱里拿了一盒果汁坐在吧台边，安静地看着面前那两人做饭时，又美好又治愈的场景发呆。毕竟我也没什么想做的事，而且我也担心，这两人同时在厨房里的的话，气氛可能会变得很僵。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>从目前的准备情况来看，今晚的菜是炸猪排，毕竟眼前摆放整齐的生肉和一大盆卷心菜丝，作为提示实在是过于明显。除此之外，我敢打赌一定会有豚汁，因为这道汤可以完美将猪排的边角料处理掉，所以在我们基地的餐桌上，与炸猪排一同出现已是定番。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>盯着他们发放了会儿空后，感觉似乎是我想多了。他们将注意力完全集中在料理上：一个盯着油锅，一个盯着汤锅，似乎连看对方一眼的功夫都没有……不，我并没有猜错，他们这样毫无互动反而不对劲。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>正在我为如何缓解气氛而感到烦恼时，山田偷瞄了一眼身边，正在汤里化开白味增的八乙女。对方似乎是在发呆，机械化地重复着手上搅拌的动作。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“抱歉……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这句话让八乙女瞬间回过神来，也转过头去看着山田，似乎有些震惊，又有些疑惑。我仿佛能听到他在一瞬突然急促的呼吸声，然后像是屏住了气一样安静。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田把锅里的猪排捞了出来，再把新的放倒油锅里后，同样疑惑地看着八乙女的反应，等待着他的回复。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“其实你不需要道歉的。不如说我也应该道歉，毕竟错怪了你那么久。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“不用，那也是怪我没有早点和你说清楚。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田连道歉都给人一种咄咄逼人的感觉，作为吃瓜群众的我都觉得气氛紧张了起来。我无奈地咬着吸管，再三犹豫是否需要缓解气氛，但最后还是决定先保持沉默。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我确实也想过可以早点知道就好了，但确实像有冈说的那样，不知道的时候也有不知道的好处。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>八乙女在这种情况下也多少会有些不知所措。不过我想，或许正是因为他已经不在乎了，所以才会有这样的反应，也才会这么说。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“但说到底还是我的技术不过关，如果我再仔细一点或许就不会这样。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“这都是人之常情，可以理解的。而且我们每个人不都多多少少有些问题，但大家都活得挺开心的，对我们的生活并没有造成影响。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>八乙女故作坚强地将这一切都用笑容带过，轻描淡写的语气和神情或许让山田感到了安慰。他没有继续反驳八乙女的话，或许是因为突然想起了锅中的食物需要反面，从而分散了注意力。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>而八乙女这才松了口气，眼底闪过一丝没有被任何人捕捉到的忧伤。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我昨晚又认真想了一下，即使知道了薮身上有些和我不一样的地方，即便是世间常人难以接受的不同之处，但我觉得，这并不会影响我对他的感觉。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“薮要是知道了的话，一定也会很高兴的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田翻动着锅里的食物，他也正是因为心里有打算才会这么说的，否则他会更倾向于保持沉默。八乙女或许也被这句话戳到了内心柔弱的地方，整个人突然蔫了下来，声音也差点被淹没在厨房的噪音中。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“嗯，要是他知道的话……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“他一定会知道的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田再次看向八乙女，不仅眼神比以往任何时候都更加坚定，甚至还加大了音量。即便我能理解他的情绪，但却让八乙女陷入了难以解读的困惑。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过，在下一秒就他就解从对方嘴里听到了答案。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我决定要让薮再次回到我们的生活中。我会和知念一起对他进行部分机能的调整，而且以防万一我们还需进行一些实验，所以还需要在花一些时间。不过我们已经决定了要做这件事，所以还是可以先把好消息告诉你的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我能从八乙女的眼里看出了激动和兴奋，毫无疑问他在听到这样的消息后会是高兴的。只不过他的反应没有我想象中的那么激动，要是换成有冈或者是中岛的话，一定会兴奋地尖叫着满屋乱跑。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>即便隔了很远，我还事能看到他拿着汤勺的手在微微颤动，眼眶似乎也有些变红，能看得出他正紧咬着嘴唇忍耐自己激动的情绪。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“汤起沫了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田也不是不知道八乙女的情绪变化，只不过他故意避开了对方的反应，并想办法转移他的注意力。八乙女也如他所言，立刻警惕地看向汤锅，随着他的一声惊呼，手忙脚乱地开始处理锅里的惨状。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“谢谢。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田或许是趁乱才会说出这句话，他不想让让对方觉得这句话过于沉重，也不想因此打扰现在的气氛。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这就是我理解的，山田凉介体现自己的温柔的方式。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>想到这里我又突然觉得自己似乎特别了解他，无意间将这样的想法写在了我脸上的笑容里。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我才应该说，谢谢。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>即使只能看到背影，我也能想象得到八乙女在低下头的那一瞬间，久违地露出害羞的笑容。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>如果薮也在的话，他或许也会像我一样，坐在吧台边的椅子上——或许就坐在我边上，我似乎能想象得到他现在就坐在我边上的样子——然后看着他们咋在厨房里忙活却又其乐融融的样子，发着呆却笑得灿烂。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>只是这样简单温馨的场景就已经足够美好了，我托着下巴，正如我之前所说的，已经无法控制自己逐渐上扬的嘴角。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0105"><h2>105. Chapter 105</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>【在笑些什么？】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>伊野尾起身走过我身后，到冰箱门前停下脚步的时候回头看了我一眼。我在听到他的声音后也看向他，毕竟他明显是在问我。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>此时我的脸上依旧挂着笑容，可能在他看来说是傻笑更贴切一些。见我不吱声，他又回头从冰箱里拿出一个白色的瓶子，对着我晃了晃。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【要么？】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我自然是不会拒绝他的好意，而且还不用我动手。他看上去也非常满意的样子，从柜子里拿出两个飓风杯放到吧台上，当然也没有忘记冷藏室里的袋装冰块。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>那个白色瓶子里装的是无酒精的Pina Colada，也不知道是谁出的主意进了货，硬是弄了这样的稀有物资放在冰箱里。不过在各种需要酒精庆祝和放松的场合，这样我总不会像是唯一被排除在外的人。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>伊野尾把手边刚倒完的鸡尾酒放到我面前，在收拾完手边的残局后，拿着另一杯坐到我边上。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“谢谢。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然只是简单的工序，但伊野尾总能把我最佳的冰与饮品的比例，我坚信这是他那一双灵巧的手和对待任何事物都一丝不苟的大脑给他带来的特技。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【有冈跟我说了关于小光的情况，还有什么一号机，因为机能上有缺陷被报废了之类的……】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我从早上就预感到他会去问有冈，不过没想到有冈竟然把事情都抖落清除，似乎一点细节都没有隐瞒。我也是对这件事消化了好一阵的，没想到伊野尾那么快就已是一副劳神在在的样子，也不知道是因为他见识更多，还是因为他更没心没肺。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“所以，你抽了他几鞭子才问出来的？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>上一秒的伊野尾还像是天使一样享受着杯中奶白色的饮料，下一秒就露出了恶魔一样腹黑笑容。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【我也没做什么，也就是稍微让他受了点苦。所以你以为他躺着看电视只是在放松，其实是已经累到快站不起来了。】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我一时之间也无法判断这件事的真假。毕竟能听到刚才这句话的有冈，也没有想跑过来吐槽或是解释的反应。但说不定是真的太累了听不进，又或许是太过于专注于电视里的剧情。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>既然如此，那我就顺着他的话说下去好了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“怪不得我今天在走廊上碰到他的时候，我觉得他经历了一场浩劫。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>当然，即便我们的描述都夸张地成分，但有冈对伊野尾格外地坦诚，或者是说伊野尾的攻势对有冈的穿透力格外强大。至于具体原因，我想也没有必要再解释一次。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【不过话说回来，我的名字真的是八乙女起的？有冈大贵以前还骗我说是他起的！而且他怎么可以用一只猫的名字套在我身上！】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>相比是谁起的名字这件事而言，伊野尾很明显是不满意八乙女这样简单粗暴的起名方式。不过我想八乙女也不是随便起的名字，如果真的只是随意的，那还不如翻字典来得更简单。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>昨晚听八乙女描述的时候我就觉得，那只猫其实和伊野尾还有挺多相似的地方，也不知道是人的性格会随着名字改变，还是只是命运的巧合。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过，他这样做的理由，可能也不只是如此而已。他或许是想把心里对于薮的希望，以名字的方式寄托在伊野尾身上，这样或许也会让当时的他觉得好受一点。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“不过说实话，还挺适合你的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>伊野尾撇着嘴耸了耸肩，我也就当做是对这件事的妥协。或许他其实挺喜欢这个名字的，毕竟他比我想象中还要更在乎这件事。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>此时，山田叫了我一声。我把头转向他的时候，看到他正拿着一小碗蘸酱，另一只手架着一片沾了酱的黄瓜，慢慢伸向我的嘴边。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“来，尝一下味道。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我一口就把他手上的食物吞进嘴里，蘸酱还是熟悉的味道，味增和芝麻的鲜香中带着一丝甘甜，是我们餐桌上常见的，经过八乙女改良的山田特制猪排酱。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“好吃！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>或许是因为这样亲切熟悉的美味，又或许是因为山难得会有这样的举动，我实在是忍不住脸红起来，咧着嘴看着他傻笑，即使没有酒精催化，也已然给人一种醉了的感觉。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>而他也面带微笑，将甜蜜和溺宠都写在了脸上。这已经是他在人多的时候能表现出的极限，但我相信我们此时我们的状态和想法都是类似的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我突然感觉到自己的嘴角边有种奇怪的触感，或许是残留了刚才的蘸酱。就在我刚伸出舌尖打算偷偷舔掉的时候，山田的手指已经划过了我的嘴角，甚至触碰到了我的舌尖，最后舔了一下手指毁灭证据。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然山田偶尔会当众对我动手动脚，或者格外照顾，这在大家眼里似乎已经不是什么稀奇事了。可近期以来，他已经很久都没有这么明目张胆地调戏我了，即使现在八乙女依旧背对着我们，应该没有什么人会注意到……</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不，坐在我身边的伊野尾慧，或是被迫或是自愿地看完了整个过程，等我注意到他的时候，他的下巴已经快掉到吧台上了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【你们不对劲。】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>换做平时我肯定要进行一定的反击，而且如果我和伊野尾斗起来，山田肯定是站在我这边的，即使有十个有冈站在伊野尾那边，也不一定打得过我们——当然我们没有真的斗过。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>但是，山田在给我投食之前，肯定是看到了伊野尾正坐在我边上的。在知道这样的前提下还故意做出这样令人瞎想的动作，自然有他的目的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我认为他应该不介意坦白我们之间的关系，只不过他还不确定我的态度，所以采取了这样的行动来测试，还能顺便测试一下伊野尾对这件事的反应。反正在山田的视角里，伊野尾即使有意见也什么都说不出来，再怎么抱怨只有我和有冈听得到，所以并无大碍。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>而且好不容易逮住一个机会可以逗伊野尾，何乐而不为？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我们在一起了，我和凉介。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田应该没有想过伊野尾已经知道了我的心思，所以我坦白起来也觉得格外轻松。而伊野尾，他虽然看似如同没有风的湖面一样平静，但手里的吸管已经被他捏扁了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【什么？你们在一起了？我怎么不知道！】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我没有想到伊野尾对此会有那么大的反应，毕竟我早就在他的严刑逼供下坦白了自己的心意。难道是他不相信我和山田可以那么快修成正果？还是说他其实是嫉妒我们之间的进度比他那边更快？如果是这样的话就好了，我也一定会竭尽全力应援他和有冈的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过，令我更没有想到的是，他的这句话带来了一阵像是倒塌的多米诺骨牌一样顺畅的连锁反应。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“什么？你说他俩在一起了？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈直接从沙发上蹦了起来，从他宏亮的嗓音和矫健的动作，我现在可以确认，之前伊野尾说他累到爬不起来肯定是在骗我。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过他这一嗓子可惊扰了在改作业的中岛，敲键盘的声音瞬间停止，眼睛瞪大了朝我们这边看来，像是在看新发现的独角仙品种一样充满惊喜和好奇。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“刚刚是有人说，山田和知念在一起了吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>八乙女在熄了火后，也终于有机会把注意力放到我们身上。他边拿起毛巾擦手，边缓缓转身疑惑地看着山田，又扫过山田对面一群面面相觑的吃瓜群众，和不知所措的我。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我错过了什么？所以你们在一起了？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这下可好，所有人的视线都齐刷刷地放在了我们身上——就连去年年底开年终总结大会的时候，都没见过那么整齐的眼神——他们似乎都在等待着，一个看上去已经很明显的答案。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田把我的手从吧台上拉起，紧紧地握在手里，对已经面红耳赤，并且显得有些拘束的我投来坚定地目光，以及他那令人安心的笑容。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“没错，我们在一起了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我笑着略低下头，不好意思地捏了一下他的手。但终归还是有些好奇大家的反应，我决定偷偷向上瞄一眼。也不知道是不是我的错觉，他们齐刷刷地露出了灿烂的笑容，似乎对这样的变数没有任何不满。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>下一秒，活动室的沉默就被他们同时打破。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“恭喜你们！不如开瓶香槟庆祝一下？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>八乙女根本就没有要征求我的意见，就已经在山田的默许下打开了冰箱。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你小子也太顺利了吧。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那也祝你早日抱得美人归。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>随后有冈就惨遭伊野尾的眼神攻击，让这句祝福在刹那之间失效。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我可以问问，是谁先告白的吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“嗯……我们是同时互相表达了心意。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然从怎么看都是我先告白的，不过他可能觉得这样的事实让自己的面子挂不住，所以我也不打算推翻他的说法，毕竟我可是非常善解人意的！</span>
</p><p>
  <span>只要他晚点把我哄开心了，我就不会和他计较这件事。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【所以你们是什么时候开始的！你是不是瞒着我很久了？太不够朋友了！】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>伊野尾激动地拽住我的肩膀前后晃动，即使我觉得有些晕，但心里却逐渐被幸福和喜悦填满。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“今天下午才定下来的事，而且你是这几个人里面最先知道的，就知足吧。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>如果薮的语音记录有在正常运作的话，他或许才算是真正意义上第一个知道这件事的人，但如果我这么告诉伊野尾的话，他一定会当场把我晃散架的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“好了，别闹了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田把伊野尾的手从我的身上拉开，房间又立刻安静了下来。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“都去坐好，准备开饭。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>刚才还叽叽喳喳在吵闹的人们都乖乖地坐到了餐桌边，中岛也认真地整理起了自己的学习用具，好把餐桌腾出来。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我刚打算起身的时候，就感觉到山田从身后摸了摸我的头。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我回头看着他，他的笑容依旧很温暖，我也用同样的表情回应了他。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>只不过，在我拿起杯子转身的那一瞬间，他眼里的笑意逐渐消失，逐渐空洞却又显得沉重，和刚才判若两人。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“凉介？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>看他僵在原地，似乎是在发呆的样子，我便叫了他一声，他也马上回过神来。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“嗯？我没事，只是有点累了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他似乎想起了自己还需要分装酱汁，便低头开始了手上的动作。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>而当时的我，完全没有考虑过，他的反常中带有什么样的含义。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>==PART III=END==</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0106"><h2>106. Chapter 106</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>
  <b>PART IX Believe</b>
</h3><p> </p><h6>
  <b>2164年  三月</b>
</h6><p> </p><p>
  <span>“以上，就是你拜托我调查的事件总结。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈对着屏幕陈述完手上的报告，屏幕对面的人托着腮全程认真地听着，最后节奏缓慢地鼓起掌来，戴着皮质手套的双手发出了几下沉闷的撞击声。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“不愧是你，从来没有让我失望过。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>那人身着丝绒制的崭新军装，帅气精致的面容流露出一种慵懒华丽的气质，中长的卷发更是承托出了他脱俗的贵气。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>高木雄也，目前作为</span>
  <span>国家最年轻的，也是最受瞩目的上校，可以说是国内大部分女孩的梦中情人。他的举手投足之间，都拥有着让人嫉妒又羡慕的魅力。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>或许是因为他们认识太久，有冈似乎不能理解他那所谓的魅力，例如他为何只是拍一拍身上的灰尘，都能把班上的女孩子都迷得七荤八素。然而高木对此似乎也无法完全理解透彻，但他总能意外地将此发挥地恰到好处。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>三年级的时候班里来了一位新同学——不是转学，而是跳级的学生。他们那时候就知道了对方的名字，意识到了彼此在校园这个狭小空间内的存在，只不过到了初中后关系才逐渐变好。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>和从小就在这座城市长大的有冈不同，高木是通过考试才获得了学习的机会，也正是他出类拔萃的能力才让他们有相遇的机会。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>初中的时候，有冈的家人不幸遭遇意外，最后只留下他一个人在这世上。有冈已经不愿意记得当时发生的事了，他只记得在自己最绝望的时候，是高木先和坐在天台上的自己搭话，告诉有冈他不是孤独的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>高木也和他分享了自己的故事：从开始记事时，高木就已经住在了福利院，要不是他成功偷跑出去，他的人生或许就会在几年后的战争中画上终止符。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>那时候他没有资格参与考试，而碰巧在考场前和警卫争执时，被当时的考官看到后破例让他参与了考试。如果没有这样的运气和实力，他或许就不会认识有冈。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>或许这就是高木从小就十分努力的原因，他已经没有任何东西可以失去，所以不会惧怕任何事。在互相坦然心扉后，他们之间的距离瞬间被拉近，成为了无话不谈的亲密朋友。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>而现在，高木走上了他的阳关道，而有冈走着自己的独木桥，已经看上去是八竿子都打不着边的两种人。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈退学的时候高木也是知道的，并且他打心底里也是支持有冈的，只不过他不舍得放弃自己当时所拥有的一切——也就是足以许诺他一个光明前途的能力和人脉，而有冈也不愿意把他这样优秀的人拉下水。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>即便如此，高木在暗中依旧和有冈保持联系，有必要的时候也会向他伸出援助之手。包括现在，要不是在高木的势力和人脉下，有冈想要从之前的经历中全身而退，仅凭一人之力将比登天还难。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>即使有冈依旧在通缉名单上，但高木能保证，在他不出基地大门的前提下，他永远都不会被抓住。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>还有山田，他在地面上的处境和有冈差不多，而他之所以现在可以这么安逸，其中也有高木的功劳，只不过有冈不曾向山田提起过高木的名字而已。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“总之，谢谢夸奖。”有冈收拾了一下手中的资料，“我晚点会把文件发给你，密码和往常的一样。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“好的，劳务费你也不用担心，会准时到账的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈把资料放到一边，放松地在办公椅上摆了一个舒服的姿势，像是刚完成了一件大事，不过硬要说的话也确实如此，只不过有冈已经习惯了做这样的事。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“说到钱，这个季度的财务报表可能晚一点才能给到你。”有冈有些不好意思地挠了挠头，“小光又感冒了，进度多少都会有些延误。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“没关系，我都习惯了。要不以后把deadline调晚一周，这样会不会好一点？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那倒不用，你也知道小光在不喜欢事情上会有拖延症，所以你定多晚，他就能给你拖多晚。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>那人笑了笑，似乎确实是这么一个道理没错。他突然想到了什么，随口问了一句：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“中岛已经放假了吧？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“嗯，放春假了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>没想到他还记得这么一个人，不过说来也是，当初还是他帮忙打通的关系，中岛才能顺利混入校内。虽然这里面也有高木的一点私心，毕竟他也不在意多一个可以得到冈本健一情报的途径。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这是属于他们之间的秘密的交易关系。有冈通过记录中岛的情报，每隔一段时间和高木通信汇报，而高木也会出资，每个月准时打到有冈的化名账户上。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>毕竟有冈只准备了自己的养老金，而在这十年间基地里多出了好几张要吃饭的嘴，再加上还有各种实验、装修和扩建，这些开销还是需要找一个靠山来报销的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“话说回来，我还有件事需要拜托你。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>高木放下了刚拿的的红酒杯，再次将视线集中在摄像头上。他看得出有冈有心事，还有他在犹豫和纠结时特有的小习惯，这么多年来都没有变过。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你也不是第一次跟我提钱了，老同学别那么见外。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈无奈地笑了笑，左手拖着下巴，手指摸着自己的脸颊确认温度，从而试图化解这种让自己觉得有些尴尬的气氛。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那可不，说白了我的命都是你给的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>过分纠结于某件事也不是他的性格，一开口就又把气氛调节回了轻松的模式，不过这样也更方便自己提要求。高木笑着摆了摆手，表示这并不是什么需要在意的事。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“别卖关子，你知道我的时间很宝贵。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈点点头，不仅对面这位上校的一刻价值千金，自己也不宜在这间昏暗的电子图书室里久留。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我这边有一个新的项目要做，资金有点运转不过来。”有冈再次挺直脊背眼神也显得非常诚恳，“我确实不久之前拜托过你其他事，感觉还挺不好意思开口的。但这件事性质不同，而且对我们而言都非常重要。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>高木沉思了一会儿，右手食指卷着自己的发尾，这让有冈心里觉得有些忐忑。他也明白自己的请求非常突兀，按理来说他不应该报以任何期待，但这是他唯一可以拜托的人。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不出半分钟的时间，有冈就得到了对方的回复。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“没事，过会儿把数字和报告一起发过来。”对方调整一下坐姿，坐正后顺手整了一下领带，“难道我还会怕你把我的金库给花没了？这个国家对栋梁之才的待遇还是不错的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你不要对我冷嘲热讽的，我敬爱的上校。”有冈也注意到了对方开始整理的动作，“到时间了吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“不急，跟你聊完再走也行。”高木靠在办公桌上托着下巴，无奈之下的眼神却又显得锐利，“你知道我根本就不想去的，冈本那个老东西办的聚会，八成是什么鸿门宴。而且任何情况下，主角都应该被允许迟到。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈不禁被他的话逗笑了，毕竟这是他这种底层人民永远都不会有的烦恼。也就只有这种时候，他才会觉得自己的生活还是有值得羡慕的地方。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“生日快乐。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“谢谢。”高木对着摄像头露出一个满分微笑，或许是在为宴会做练习，“我的生日有你这句祝福就够了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“礼物的话，等手头宽裕一点之后再给你补。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“得了吧，去年的我都还没等到。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过有冈也觉得挺不好意思的，毕竟自己生日的时候，高木总会想办法把礼物混在自己订购的物资里送进基地。不过话又说回来，要不是护送物资的人不是高木手下的人，估计这个基地早就不该存在了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>就在此时，有冈的手机突然震动了起来。他瞄了一眼显示屏，毫无意外是山田打来的。他已经很久都没有接到过这样的来电，想必一定是发生了什么紧急状况。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“不好意思，我稍微离开一下……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“没事你先忙。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>高木摆手示意，而有冈得到允许后立即接通电话后，很快就不见了踪影。</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>四月啦 时间过得飞快<br/>第四章开始啦！鼓掌！<br/>在广大父老乡亲的意见和期待下<br/>我们一下子给三个人加了戏份！<br/>虽然和一开始的设想不太一样<br/>但这样会比较有意思嘛w<br/>还有就是 之前用的doc卡了<br/>或许是因为内容太长了<br/>所以我另外开了一个文件码字<br/>之前的文档也保存了一个txt版<br/>有需要的同学<br/>可以通过app查看我的置顶查收<br/>↓最后欢迎大家留言↓</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0107"><h2>107. Chapter 107</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“我来了！发生什么了？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈飞奔到山田的实验室，甚至没有顾忌到自己那乱到像是经历了异常爆炸一样的发型，给自己创造了一个崭新又狂野的形象。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>实验室里异常安静，虽然大部分时间都不会有说话声，但今天似乎没有半点实验或是机器发出的噪音，反倒让这里的气氛变得诡异了起来。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田坐在自己最喜欢的那张办公椅上，手肘撑在腿上，脸埋在手中一声不吭。有冈上次见到他这样，还是他把小数点写错了的时候，所以着大概是山田在每次无意间搞砸了什么才会出现的状态。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>除此之外，明明还是在上班时间内，有冈也没有看到另一个人的影子，所以他下意识地脱口而出：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“知念呢？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田微微抬头露出一双眼睛，直勾勾地看着有冈，发出了沉闷的声音。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“抱着自己的资料夹出去了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>起初有冈还不是那么确定，毕竟也不能排除山田故意把知念支走的可能。但从山田的自白中能的得出，毋庸置疑，问题是出在这两个人之间。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你们吵架了？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈试探性地问道。而山田似乎不太情愿认同这件事，但碍于这样下去也不是办法，便躲开了自己的眼神后点了点头。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>再确认了这一点后，有冈也意识到了，他或许没办法在短时间内速战速决，然后回去和高木道别——不过那人或许在自己离开之后就下线了，毕竟他之后还有安排。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>既然如此，那就没有什么比眼前事更需要担心。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈拉了一把椅子到山田面前坐下，不过对于吵架的原因，他丝毫没有头绪——他应该有，只不过那是他不希望是那件事。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>所以相比主动询问而言，他选择等待山田主动开口。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“怎么不问我问题？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈挠了挠自己的后脑勺，原来是需要这样的模式吗？不过以往都是山田先主动说出发生了什么，所以这还是山田第一次提出这样的要求，有冈反倒有些摸不透对方的意思。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那你告诉我，到底发生了什么？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“……你先从我们在干嘛问起。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田看上去似乎不太对劲，或许他的大脑里现在也是一团乱。而有冈为了帮他梳理思绪，即使山田提出了很奇怪的要求，他也只在心里稍微吐槽一下，在表面看上去依旧非常配合。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你们刚刚在干嘛呢？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我们在讨论薮的事情。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“然后呢？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“然后……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田抓了抓自己的脑袋，愈发显示出了自己心中的烦躁。他一下子站了起来，开始在房内来回踱步。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“他不同意我的意见，他居然在工作上反驳了我的计划！”随后他突然转过头来看着有冈，“你明白我的意思吗？没有人会在工作上对我有意见。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈非常确定，“有没有意见”和“有没有把意见说出来”是两回事，虽然几乎所有人都会在大部分时候选择尊重山田的意见，无论是否是出于自愿的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你先冷静一下，在一件事上两个人有分歧也是很正常的事。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过他不打算在这上面和山田吵起来，他压根就不认为和山田讲道理有用，只是伸出手抓住山田的双臂把他按在原地，在随时随地都有可能发生的爆炸前杜绝一切可能性。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“方便具体和我说一下，你们具体是在哪件事上产生了分歧吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“大概就是……”山田摇摆不定的眼神再次出卖了他内心的动摇，“我今天提出了另一个方案，相比从目前薮报废的机体上进行改造，重头开始制造一个一模一样的人造人，不仅更省时省力，而且成功率会更大。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“什么意思？”有冈的双手不自觉地更加用力，山田的话让他产生了不好的预感，“上次开会的时候不是还好好的吗？如果重新制造的话，那和制造一个崭新的人有什么区别？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“果然，你也是这个反应。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田甩开了有冈的手，看似有些恼怒又有些无奈。或许像是之前一样，他一定有他的想法，只不过光看他目前的表述是无法理解的。想通了这一点后，有冈迅速冷静了下来，拍了拍山田的肩膀让他先坐下。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“抱歉，可以先仔细说明一下你的想法吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田别过头去不去看有冈，深呼吸一口气。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“首先，我们从目前的薮身上去改造他，风险是非常大的，不仅可能会失败，甚至还有可能会毁坏他本身的机体，导致他永远都没办法醒来。这些我们之前在开会的时候也说过……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“是的，但目前你和知念也想到了相应的解决办法，所以上次会议我们进行地非常顺利。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈也不是故意打断山田的话，只不过那人现在的语气，让他不由自主地有一种想这么做的冲动。而这么做的代价，自然是会换来山田更暴躁的脾气。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那只是理论上的解决办法，而且风险非常大，我们没有办法去用任何实验和数据，来保证最后这件事一定会成功。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“但重新制造也不是会完全成功的……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“但起码比改造的成功率要高，而且因为目前的熟练程度，所消耗的时间和精力都会减少，是图标上肉眼可见的减少！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈无奈地点了点头，他也明白这样的道理，只不过他们做的事没有一件是不冒风险的，连活在这里都是。山田以前也不是没有做过冲动且高风险的事，只不过这次他似乎对此非常介意。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我想，知念大概是不同意你的新提议吧。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“他确实不同意。”说到这里，山田的脾气似乎又起来了，“因为如果这样做的话，即使崭新的健康的机体醒来，那个人也没有办法保留薮之前的记忆。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>说到这里山田再次站了起来，离开座位边开始踱步。此时有冈似乎也没办法准确判断，山田现在到底是在生知念的气，还是在生他自己的气。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“如果要找到记忆保存和移植的办法，再加上各种操作上的实验，以我们现在的技术，没有个十年估计是办不到的，所以我想放弃这一点。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“但是从理论上而言，改造还是可行的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈也不是故意捅刀子，只不他正好又想到了这一点，而山田却像是被戳中心事那样瞬间丧气。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“是的，而且归根结底还是知念写的企划案，一份可行的企划案。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>如果自己努力的心血被这样无情驳回，那知念又多了一个可以生气的理由，起码有冈是这么觉得的。从某种意义上而言，他可是经历过各种爆炸现场的人，所以这条判断的可信度是非常高的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“他坚决反对我的提议，他说对小光而言最重要的就是薮的记忆，如果醒来的薮没有记忆，那还不如不要让他醒来。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然说得是极端了一点，但着确实像是知念会说出来的话，毕竟他是所有人当中唯一一个听过八乙女心路历程的人，有冈不难想象知念会因此而持有这样的观点。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过山田似乎没有想到这些，即使他想到了，现在在乎的也不是这一点。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“但如果我们在薮身上改造失败，也有可能造成损伤原有记忆的可能性。这么一来是不是还不如重新制造？我只不过是坚持自己的想法，然后就……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>还好只是意见冲突而导致的口角，没有导致更严重的事情发生。只不过以往有意见冲突的时候，大家基本都会顺着山田，而碰巧这次知念没有按照套路出牌而已。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“但知念也有自己的想法，有自己的想法也是好事。你可以把这当做叛逆期，或者……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那可是知念侑李，他可是我的天使啊！他怎么会冲我发脾气呢……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田完全被知念的行为而影响，几乎完全没有办法思考，从而失去了应有的理智。这件事对于有冈而言也不是那么难理解，毕竟在偶然听到伊野尾犀利的发言的时候，他也经历过堆放在自己心里的形象瞬间破灭的时候。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>即便如此，有冈心里还是会觉得，知念这个人也越来越有意思了。即便与山田所描述的十年前的知念不同，但他也不用担心知念会一直被山田牵着鼻子走了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>或许本身就不会发生这样的事，那孩子非常机灵，之前也能把山田从极端的情绪里哄好，而这次他一定也是有自己想坚持的地方才不会让步。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>至于有冈，他也不知道站在那边好，而且他从来都不主张，在遇到这种事情的时候，完全支持一个人的想法。虽然他现在心里的天平稍微有一点偏向知念，但也不是完全不理解山田的想法——即使有不理解的时候，他也会选择尊重这样一个敏感的人。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我觉得，等晚点你们都消气了再好好聊聊这件事，把想法都说清楚了，看看能不能想到一个中和的办法。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田突然停下了脚步，而有冈见他没有任何进一步的反应，便继续说了下去：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“或者明天也行，我可以过来帮忙……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“不用了，等他主动找我说吧，我不打算主动提这件事。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那你们的工作……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田把椅子搬回原位，手上又拿起了一叠资料，似乎是恢复了一如既往的工作形态，只不过他的情绪还是有些不同寻常。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“在这件事上，我不打算让步。”山田抬起头看着有冈，眼神格外地犀利，“我平时迁就他的还不够多吗？在工作上听我的不可以吗？再说回来我说的不对吗？难道这不是花最短的时间达成目标的方法吗……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“好，好，赶紧打住。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈被他这机关枪一样发射出的问题而弄得有些头疼，即便知道对方只是想发泄一下，而不是希望从他身上找到答案。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他多半是在赌气，而且知道自己说的话有那么一些莫名其妙，所以其中不免还有在生自己的气的一部分，最终导致他没有办法去主动找知念和解——这是有冈目前能想到的唯一说得通的理解。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>但无论如何，既然事已至此，总得有一个人去解决这个问题。而有冈觉得，目前或许只有自己可以做到。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“如果你不介意的话，我去找知念聊一下。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“好的，请便。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>然后山田就埋头回到了自己的工作中，而有冈也怀揣着疲惫不安的心离开了实验室。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0108"><h2>108. Chapter 108</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>按理来说高木应该会像平时一样，立刻关掉通讯以免暴露。可今天他却盯着有冈的背影出了神，或许是因为今天这个日子足够特殊，让他不禁在脑海里滚动起了尘封的往事。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过他却因此发现，在这昏暗房间的门边，似乎有一个人影突然冒了出来。蓬松的头发在微弱的灯光下攒动着，乌黑的眼珠中泛着光，显得格外明亮动人。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“嗯？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>高木的视线不禁被他所吸引，而那人没有说话，看样子是在注视着大屏幕，准确地来说是注视着满脸疑惑的高木。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“上校，时间到了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>高木的注意力被站在门外的少将打断，他立刻回过神来，意识到自己还有更重要的事情需要做。在应声后他最后看了一眼屏幕里的少年，他似乎被这突如其来的视线而吓到，缩了一下身子，在门后藏得更深了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>当然，高木犀利的眼神将他的小动作净收眼底，嘴角露出了意味深长的微笑。毋庸置疑，屏幕里的少年比自己接下来的预定要有趣多了。既然都是迟到，迟到五分钟和迟到半个小时都是差不多的，还不如多花点时间解决满足自己难得发现的兴趣。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你好啊，小猫咪。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>少年意识到了屏幕里的人是在叫他，反正都已经被发现了，再躲藏下去也没有意思，便从门后走出来。走近屏幕的同时，他看清了屏幕里的人，也让对方借着显示屏的灯光看清了他的样貌。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>眼前的少年身材清瘦，脖颈修长，在冷色灯光的照射下显得肤色格外白皙。他的视线依旧没有离开屏幕，确切地来说他依旧注视着高木。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过他却一声不吭，这让高木都怀疑自己脸上是不是沾上了什么东西，不过他再三通过小屏幕确认自己的妆发没有异常，所以应该不是这个问题。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>或许对方只是被自己吓到了，只要自己亲切和蔼一点就会好的，所以他还是决定主动和眼前的少年搭话。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你叫什么名字？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>那少年愣了一下，没有立刻回答。在高木看来，这是对方依旧保持着警戒心的意思。随后把手上随身携带的手提电脑放到桌上，拉了附近的椅子坐下后调整坐姿，最后调出电脑的激光显示，手指在键盘上飞快敲出一行字。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“在问别人的名字之前，应该先自报家门吧？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>看来这只小猫咪比自己想象中的还喜欢惹麻烦，要是换做其他任何人，高木一声令下就可以往对方头上按一个罪名。不过对方或许不在他的制裁范围内，而且他也不忍心这么做。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我叫高木雄也。你呢？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“伊野尾慧。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>高木从有冈的嘴里听过这个名字，不过他还是第一次见到只活在自己老同学话里的人。有冈几乎每次都会提到这个名字，而且对伊野尾的评价挺高的，不过高木就没有从他嘴里听过别人的坏话，毕竟那人行事说话向来圆滑。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>看来只要回应了对方的要求，他也不会拐弯抹角，这样直率坦诚的性格倒也不招人讨厌，只不过想要短时间内拉近距离会比较难。即便是在社交能力和技巧上都有一定天赋的高木，一时之间也不知该说些什么好。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过伊野尾似乎没有注意到高木思考时细微的表情变化，敲击键盘的声音再次响起。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你是谁？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“嗯？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>高木被这突如其来的问题问得有些莫名其妙，他才介绍过自己的名字，不过很明显对方想知道的并不止是这点而已。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>就在此时，键盘敲击声再次响起。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你认识有冈大贵。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>高木愣了一下，看来有冈并没有和任何人提起过高木雄也这个名字。起初在校门库见到中岛的时候，对方就没有认出自己，现在见到伊野尾情况也是类似。不过也是，多一个人知道他们之间的故事，也就多一份暴露的危险，他也能理解有冈选择对他们进行保密的想法。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“是的，我认识他。”高木对伊野尾露出微笑，这是他在社交应酬，开玩笑时做习惯了的表情，“这不稀奇，你也应该认识他。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“当然不稀奇，他是我的助理。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>高木突然觉得自己似乎在不适当的时候开了这个玩笑。他能从伊野尾纯净的眼神里看到一闪而过的敌意，也能闻到了不知从何而起的火药味。看来这只猫的脾气也没有想象中的那么好，也不知道是因为不喜欢开玩笑，还是其中另有原因。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“嗯，他和我提起过你。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“他怎么说的？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>说到这里他的眼神反倒明亮了起来，高木似乎能捕捉到其中值得深究的意思，但此时他却又不愿在乎这些。难道眼前这不同寻常的单纯反应，不应该是更有意思的事么？这反倒引起了高木产生想要逗逗他的想法。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“有冈说伊野尾慧是一个很可爱的人。不仅长得好看，性格也好，能做他的助理非常开心之类的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>高木虽说想逗他，但这些话也不完全是编出来的，而是高木从有冈所叙述的小故事里总结出来的。当然他也将其适当美化了一下，省略了偶尔发生的小打小闹和不超过两个小时的冷战，而且通过他对有冈的了解，他相信对方的高兴时的微表情是不会骗人的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>而伊野尾看上去反倒是有些疑惑，毕竟他平时究竟是怎么对待有冈的，也只有他一个人心里清楚。他也没想到有冈会在别人面前这样评价他，不过在一个不认识自己的人面前，说些冠冕堂皇的话来让自己的生活显得好一些，也不是不可能的事。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“不准乱说。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>没想到伊野尾思考了半天只敲出了这句话，不过倒还是挺可爱的，难道这就是所谓的傲娇？想到这里高木情不自禁地笑了出来，同时他伸手撑着连，捂住了自己上扬地有些过分的嘴角。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我错了，只是夸张了一点而已。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>伊野尾露出了满意地表情，似乎是可以接受高木刚才的解释。高木也因此松了口气，看来他并不会因此而感到不愉快。也是，有谁会因为别人夸奖自己，却变得不开心呢？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你们刚才在说什么？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>高木看着投影出的这句话陷入沉思，他自然是不想把他和有冈之间的关系和交易说清楚。但如果他需要编造一个适当的故事或理由，他必须确定伊野尾究竟知道多少。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>伊野尾似乎是个说不了话的孩子——无论是从有冈的情报得知，还是从眼前的行动来看皆是如此——而且高木也发现了他走路几乎不出声，如果是第一次偷偷打探情报，能做到这样已经非常不错了。高木甚至还产生了一丝想挖墙脚的冲动，不过怎么看都是不切实际的想法，所以立刻放弃。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你是从什么时候开始偷听的？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“借钱那里，正好错过最前面的重要信息。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>伊野尾没打算和高木绕弯子。因为他想要一个直接的答案，所以他选择用相同的方式来回答。即便他依旧没有对高木放松一丝警惕，但他依旧希望对方可以明白他对此严肃的态度。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>其实能听到他们的对话也纯属意外。或许是因为年久失修，图书室自动门在关闭时留出了一条缝。平时室内的大屏幕处于关闭状态的时候并不明显，所以有冈似乎也没有注意到。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他在决定停下手中的工作小憩一下时发现了图书室内的异样，之后便一直躲在门后偷听。他也不是出于本意，只不过里面传来陌生的声音和让人不摸不清头脑的对话内容，实在是让他好奇到无法抽身。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“借钱也很重要吧……”即便觉得眼前的人不好对付，但高木还是故意摆出一副轻松的姿态，“我们也没聊什么，也就了解了一下我想知道的信息。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你想知道的信息是什么？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>被对方抓着细节逼问，高木突然有一种自己像是犯人被审问一样的感觉，再加上他不想在这件事上说谎，或许是因为没有办法对这一双清澈的双眸说谎。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>所以他想到了另一种，会让自己显得很奇怪，却能暂时保全这个秘密的办法。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“看来有冈说得没错。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>看着伊野尾不解的样子，高木却故意凑近屏幕，并直勾勾地看着摄像头，以此来营造一种物理距离突然拉近的错觉。不出所望，屏幕另一边的伊野尾下意识地往后躲闪了一下。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你确实很可爱，可爱到想让人咬一口。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>伊野尾被着突如其来的直球打到瞬间脸红，甚至连身体似乎都不听使唤，愣在原地无法动弹。不过高木没有收手的意思，不如说他见伊野尾没有反应，反倒兴致勃勃地凑地更近了……</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“啊！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>屏幕前的人突然在高木的视线里消失，其速度不比之前有冈跑走的时候慢，留下高木一人留在原地，因为自己完美大成目的而窃喜。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过刚才似乎有一阵尖锐的叫声，而且应该不是自己的耳朵出了问题。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“原来那孩子能发出声音啊……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>高木的手指摩挲着下巴，细细回味着刚才发生的一切，不禁笑了出来。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“真是有意思的生日礼物呢。”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>关于之后的一些决定和想法</p><p>皆さんへのご報告があります!!</p><p>（对不起看到报告俩字都有PTSD了各位 </p><p>但其实我也是）</p><p>相信大家心里都不太好受</p><p>我的话 在气愤和难过中度过了一天</p><p>到现在可能还没有自信说已经无所谓了</p><p>虽然可能没有直接的描述</p><p>但应该也能看得出来</p><p>我还是很喜欢团员之间独特的友谊和长久的陪伴</p><p>基地就是孕育着我心中的理想关系的摇篮</p><p>（当然 III也有可能不会问世了 </p><p>想到这里我也会觉得难过）</p><p> 在经历了一些心理斗争后 最后还是觉得</p><p>不能弃坑</p><p>真的好不容易写到现在了</p><p>突然弃了的的话也挺可惜</p><p>（毕竟这一章已经写了差不多一半了QAQ）</p><p>不过我还是决定要改一下</p><p>之前已经计划好的故事发展和剧情</p><p>（虽然看上去好像没什么但真的费了一些脑细胞）</p><p>我觉得</p><p>任何人都存在于那个世界里</p><p>这个故事也不会因为任何人而停下</p><p>这或许就是我理解的</p><p>The show must go on.</p><p>因为</p><p>这里有我想写的故事和牵挂的人</p><p>最后还是</p><p>谢谢大家一直以来 呵护着这个故事的成长</p><p>即使真的是很奇怪的主题和设定ww</p><p>（好啦我真的是喜欢奇怪设定的人</p><p>如果可以的话 希望大家可以继续读下去</p><p>真的 非常感谢！ : )</p><p>↑ 希望业内人士看到之后可以聘我当艺人行政助理（x）</p><p>以及</p><p>再写长篇再拖延我就是狗</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0109"><h2>109. Chapter 109</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>我敢说我肯定听到了一声尖叫，尖锐的声音拥有很强的穿透力，似乎是从工作区发出来的。但我似乎又不太确定，毕竟声量有限，而且我面前正在埋头做作业的中岛也没有任何反应，所以也有可能是我的幻觉……</span>
</p><p>
  <span>难道基地里真的有鬼？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“知念，你听到了吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>原本在埋头切菜的八乙女突然抬起头来，我回头正好能看到他投向餐桌这边的目光。我瞄了一眼依旧毫无反应的中岛后看向他，点点头，看来刚才的叫声确实不是错觉。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“嗯？怎么了吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>坐在我对面的中岛似乎是感觉到了我们的动静，突然摘下耳机，满脸疑惑地看着我，又转过头去看着八乙女。而我和八乙女面面相觑，随后默契地摇摇头。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>中岛看上去依旧有些迷惑，不过他也顾不上这些，又把耳机赛回耳朵里，继续埋头完成自己的假期作业。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>其实我和八乙女心里都觉得不踏实，毕竟谁突然遇到这样的情况都会被吓到，但我们只是不想在这个空间里再多出一个慌乱的人，而且中岛一定会比我们的反应更大。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“要过去看看吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我这么向八乙女提议道，他犹豫了一会儿后摆了摆手。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“没必要，要是真的在工作区发生了什么的话，他们应该早就出手相助了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>八乙女说的也有道理，虽说我们现在三个聚在活动室里，但工作区那边也不是没有人，毕竟现在正是工作时间。就连八乙女都在尽职尽责地积极准备晚饭，中岛也在努力赶作业。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>学校正值春假期间，而中岛却不能像其他同学那样轻松愉快地放个假。并不是因为需要备考什么的，而是山田命令让他尽快完成所有的寒假作业，从而好来帮他打下手。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>至于我为什么会在活动室里？原因很简单，因为我和山田吵架了。以往我们从来都没有吵过架，当然小的拌嘴不算，所以这一天应该算得上我们之间的一个里程碑。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>至于我们吵架的原因，说到底还是他太固执太自私，而且根本不听我的想法。不管我怎么说，他根本就不解薮的那份记忆对八乙女而言有多重要，甚至比薮是否会醒来而言更重要。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>先不提在原来的薮身上动刀的风险有多大，也不去考虑这样的成功率是否会不尽人意，即使醒过来的薮没有记忆，那也和重新制造一个人的意义是不同的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>重新制造的话就相当于完全抛弃了原来的薮，那我们的计划还有意义吗？只是为了尽快完成“让薮醒来”的目的，而忘记了原本的寓意和初衷的话，这件事还不如不做。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>总之，在这件事上我是不会让步的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>在我忍无可忍，并且发现自己无法和他再正常沟通下去的时候，我选择了离开房间，并且在心里暗暗发誓，在山田找我妥协之前，我是不会主动和他说话的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>就在我刚回忆完之前发生的事时，门口突然冒出了伊野尾的身影。即便他与平时一样走路几乎不出声，但和平时安静坦然的模样不同，他看上去似乎有些慌张。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然我的直觉告诉我这不对劲，但还是被他抢先开口。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【诶？你怎么在这里？】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他的疑惑也不是没有道理，毕竟我在这个时间出现在这里也算是不对劲的事情。我没有办法去敷衍面前这位，对所有的问题都特别较真的伊野尾先生。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“额……我和山田吵架了，具体的有时间再跟你说。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【哦？那可真是稀奇。】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我无法反驳伊野尾说的事实，但他这样的语气着实显得欠揍，害我差点就握起了拳头。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过伊野尾似乎毫不在乎我的反应，他和八乙女打招呼后在冰箱里拿了一盒果汁，然后坐在我边上。而此时戴着耳机的中岛，似乎还没有发觉活动室里多了一个人，依旧在认真地埋头赶着作业。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【正好，我有事想和你聊……】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>伊野尾刚坐下没多久，屁股还没做热，话也还没说完，我就听到了耳边传来了一阵地震般的脚步声，然后就看到了有冈大贵急吼吼地冲了进来。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他在看到伊野尾后直接冲到了他身边，一把抓住伊野尾的肩膀，强制让对方转过身来面对着他。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>伊野尾则是一副不知所措的样子。这也是在情理之中，无论是谁看到突然出现的有冈，或是被强制转身一百八十度，都应该没办法及时反应过来。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“小慧！刚才是你对不对！”有冈激动地晃了晃面前的伊野尾，“刚才的叫声是你对不对！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“诶？真的假的？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我不由地发出了疑惑的声音。我想有冈和我们听到的应该是同一声尖叫，但我却没有想过还有这样的可能，甚至都没有想到要分辨这件事。不过一般情况下大家应该都不会往这方面想，所以也不知道有冈究竟是怎么判断出来的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【啊，我？我不知……】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>伊野尾或许已经被有冈晃晕了，别说是这个问题了，就算现在问他一加一等于几，他可能都要想个好几秒。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我看到你从实验室里跑出来了，而且叫声也是从实验室里传来的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>还没等伊野尾想明白，有冈就说出了其中的原因——这么看来确实是发生了小概率事件。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>当然也不仅仅是这一个小概率事件，我还有一点想不通的就是，到底是什么妖魔鬼怪，才能把平时格外稳重的伊野尾吓成这样。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>看来不止是我一个人想到了这点，有冈的脸色和我一样骤变，甚至看来比我的还要严肃。他比我更了解伊野尾，或许也因此比我更担心他。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“是发生什么了吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不仅是我和有冈，八乙女也注意到了我们的谈话内容，停下了手中的活儿疑惑地看着他，眼神里也不免露出了担忧的神色。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>面对着我们这三双直勾勾地看着他的大眼睛，伊野尾无奈地的把自己的电脑打开，好让八乙女也能看到他所说的话。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“没什么，就是灯突然暗了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我们三人似乎不约而同地松了口气，还好只是这样的小事而已。不过这种事在基地里确实不常见，我至今都没有见到过基地里有断电的情况发生。而且生活区这边还好好的，所以我想两边的供电可能是分开来的，线路也应该十分复杂。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“居然会被这种事情吓到……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我当时可是在认真工作！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我小声嘀咕的声音被伊野尾听了去，他突然脸红了起来，打字速度也有所加快，可能还挺想找个洞钻进去的。八乙女也被他这副窘迫的样子给逗笑，能见到这样的伊野尾，也不知道算不算是我们走运。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“但无论如何， 我们都见证了奇迹的发生。”有冈激动地抓住了伊野尾的双手，静静的攥在自己的手中，“你能发出声音了，小慧！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然有冈的反应确实比较大，但这真的是一件值得可喜可贺的事情，而且有冈可能比我们都更希望他有可以开口说话的一天。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过此时，当事人依旧还是懵的状态，反倒是他还没有反应过来究竟发生了什么。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“所以刚才你们听到的真的是我的声音？我以为我只是在心里叫了一声而已，好像和平时没什么不同的感觉。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他刚才应该被吓得不轻， 所以说不定是真的没有注意到，而且我也不太明白伊野尾目前常用的发声系统到底是如何运作的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“但应该是你的声音没错。”我试图让伊野尾相信这个既定的事实，想让他对此产生一些实际感，“一开始没注意，但现在觉得刚才的声音和平时我听见你说话的声音很像，只不过更尖锐了一点。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>伊野尾点点头，我不确定他能不能听进去，但如果他能接受这件事就更好了。有冈也侦查到了我的想法，只不过他会用比较风趣的方式说出来。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“而且我们这个基地里，能发出频率那么高的声音的人，应该只有你们俩了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>听到这句话，我和伊野尾不约而同地瞪了有冈一眼，而有冈视线则是越过我们，向我们背后的八乙女求救。但八乙女又不蠢，他才不会搅我们这趟混水。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我不予置评，因为我之前没听过你的声音。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>说完，他就低头继续处理手上的食材。而有冈先是被我拉住了衣服，又被伊野尾拽住了耳朵，情急之下他也立刻进入了保命状态。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“别啊！我刚刚是在夸你们！”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ただいま~<br/>抱歉让大家久等了！<br/>花了一些整理了一下情绪<br/>途中出了一下轨写了其他东西<br/>但这个糟糕的女人<br/>最后还是回来填坑了<br/>满血恢复（精神上）<br/>（肉体上一直是残血所以进度才慢w）</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0110"><h2>110. Chapter 110</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>或许是因为我们的动静太大，中岛本来随着音乐晃动着的脑袋，突然就抬了起来。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“哇啊！吓死我了！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不得不说，他这一声才是吓死我们了。我下意识地就松开了有冈，他就往后踉跄了一步，要不是伊野尾还拽着他的耳朵，他估计得失去重心，一屁股坐到地上。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你们是什么时候都出现在这里的？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他疑惑地看着面前一脸无辜的伊野尾，以及姿势和表情都很狰狞的有冈，可见他之前是真的没有注意到这两个人的存在。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这么一来，我就更想要这副耳机了。而在他摘下来后，我才看清耳机上细小的，代表了“伊野尾制造”的首字母缩写……那不就更容易拿到手了吗！</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我往边上挪了一个位置，伊野尾坐到我边上，也就是中岛的对面，这样就给有冈腾出了另一边的位置。然后我和有冈认真地把整个故事，从听到尖叫声开始，再到伊野尾为什么揪着有冈的耳朵，连剧情带细节全都给中岛解释了一遍。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>中岛在听故事的时候表情特别丰富，像是一个在听睡前故事的孩子一样可爱。故事结束的时候他还没有及时反应过来，撑着下巴看着伊野尾愣了好久。这倒也不难理解，这样的小概率事件本身就很难想象。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>而伊野尾也愣愣地看着中岛，仿佛这个故事根本就和自己无关。明明作为当事人，他却没有参与整个叙述过程，甚至看上去对此还毫不在乎。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“说实话……我不信。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>思考再三，中岛还是得出了这样的结论。对于我和有冈这样早就接受这件事的人而言，我们反倒已经不能理解他的想法，甚至还觉得有些莫名其妙。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>难道是我们讲得还不够具体，还不够细节么？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“因为小慧还开着电脑和激光显示，那说明他根本就还是发不出声音来。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>下一秒，中岛义正言辞地说出了原因，我和有冈也没有办法直接反驳这一点。不过，对方辩友有存在着偷换概念的嫌疑，毕竟需要通过打字沟通也并不代表完全不能发出声音，只是没有办法说话而已。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我确实还说不出话来。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>作为只能发出叫声的伊野尾，他这么说也不是在骗中岛，但却像是在拆我和有冈的台，让故事的可信度再次降低。中岛这会儿估计得开始怀疑人生了，要是把这样阳光的孩子给弄自闭了，那必须得是伊野尾的错。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你们该不会联合起来，在编故事骗我吧？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我在心里默默地翻了个白眼，也不知道中岛的脑回到底是怎么长的，需要拐了多大的弯才得到的这个结论，而且还拐错了方向。既然他已经明目张胆地质疑我和有冈的人品，那我俩自然不能毫无反抗地坐在原地。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你看我们像是这么无聊的人吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你爱信不信。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我直接给中岛甩了脸色，毕竟我本来心情就不好，谁叫他还在这种时候惹我。相对而言有冈还是比我善良一点，但这看上去确实像他这样无聊的人会做的事。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“没想到这件事的可信度，和基地闹鬼是差不多的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>八乙女此时在灶台边默默地补了一刀。话又说回来，鬼怪这类的灵异的话题，到死是从什么时候自然融入到我们日常的对话中的……</span>
</p><p>
  <span>伊野尾慵懒地趴在桌子上，伸出手来拍了拍对面中岛的肩膀，认真地注视着中岛的双眼，另一只手在键盘上敲出一句话。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“别怀疑自己，我到现在也不敢相信这件事真的发生过。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>中岛眨巴着眼睛思索了一会儿，也伸出手来拍了拍肩膀上伊野尾的手背，发现自己被有冈一直盯着后赶紧收手。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“不过既然你这样说的话，那我就信了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我转头和有冈对视了一眼，他也是一副纳闷的样子。虽然不知道中岛最后是怎么得出的结论，但起码他现在可以接受这个事实。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>或许是因为伊野尾平时爱跑火车的习惯，在关键时刻说话反倒不管用了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>各位电视机前的小朋友们，这就是《狼来了》的故事。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过中岛之前说的也没错，他之所以不信，也是因为伊野尾现在还没有办法说话，准确地来说，他没有办法控制自己的声音。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>但既然我们都知道他能做到，自然也会想要引导他开口，最终让他熟练掌握说话的技能，从而可以更方便地和大家进行交流。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“小慧，你现在可以发出声音来吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我也趴在桌子上看着伊野尾，他的半张脸埋在手臂中，对我眨了眨他那对水汪汪的大眼睛，随后摇摇头。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【我不知道。】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我略微抬了一下头，示意让他试一试。见他毫无反应，我索性把他拉了起来，让他面对着我。他愣愣地看着我，然后张开嘴，似乎是在吐气，但我们却没有听到一点声音。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我想我可能不行。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他转过身去打出这句话时，几乎所有人的反应看上去都比他还要难过。有冈轻声叹着气，中岛也扫兴地趴在了桌子上。而我，说实话自然也有些失望。第一次引导就经历了失败，也不知道下一步该怎么做比较好。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“试试看用喉咙发力震动，然后往外吐气，想象这自己发出‘啊’这个音。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>和我们不一样的是，八乙女倒是比较认真积极的。他用手指抵着自己的脖子上，耐心地指导着伊野尾去尝试。伊野尾也怪怪地模仿着八乙女的动作抵着脖子，嘴也长得更大了一点。我们都看得出他在努力试图发出声音，但依旧没有成功。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“奇怪，不应该呀……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>中岛似乎也没有看出这其中的问题所在。不过这倒也不意外，发声系统本来就比看上去的要复杂，更何况伊野尾之前也没有经验，能模仿动作却摸不透精髓，也实属正常。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“小慧，别灰心，慢慢来。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈轻抚着伊野尾的背，似乎是在安慰他。而伊野尾沉着冷静的样子，像是一切都没有发生过。他静静地看着有冈，没有阻止他的动作，似乎也在把自己的情绪传递给对方。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我没事的，反正已经习惯了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>伊野尾看上去似乎没有很在意的样子，即便如此我也依旧觉得，他心里总会有那么一些失望的。如果换做我的话，在这样的情况下我也会假装自己很坚强。况且他真的很会隐藏自己的情绪，着让我更加坚信了自己的想法。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>在我看来倒是有另外一种可能。想要伊野尾发出声音，或许还需要达成另一个条件，那就是紧急情况下，他才能下意识地发出声音。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>好像有这么一种说法，大概意思是，人在紧急情况下会有格外强大的爆发力。我想伊野尾的情况和这种是类似的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>如果真的像是我猜想的那样，那就代表着平时伊野尾能发出声音的概率更小了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然提出想法能开拓大家的思路，但我再三思考后，还是不想让当事人灰心——即便他看上去并不在乎，所以还是没有把我的想法公布与众。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>活动室内突然变得很安静，但因为刚才的波澜，这反倒让人觉得不太自在。八乙女再次将注意力集中在料理上，切菜的声音似乎比刚才要更大声一点。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>中岛则又低下头来开始写作业，只不过他左手还捏着一端的耳机，手肘架在桌子上，也不知道他是忘了，还是打算偷偷关注一下接下来的情况。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过此时，伊野尾似乎突然想起了什么，原本无神的双眼瞬间犀利了起来，其威慑力让有冈瞬间停下了手里的动作。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【有冈大贵，现在还是上班时间，你还在这里干嘛？物质分析报告写完了吗？】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>从我这个角度看过去，即便看不到伊野尾的表情，但也能从有冈那辐受到惊吓的样子来推测出，他现在的脸色一定不好看。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我错了女王大人，我现在就回去写。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>说罢，有冈就一溜烟得跑走了。中岛也被打断思绪而抬起头，看着有冈窘迫的背影，似乎却对其中的原因毫无头绪。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>而伊野尾则像是了却了一桩大事一样，拍了拍手上的并不存在的灰，转过身来看着我时，已经恢复了平时的微笑。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【好了，那我们回到之前的话题，找个没人的地方聊一下吧。】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“诶？现在？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>所以他刚才是故意把有冈支走的，就为了和我聊一下？他就对我和山田吵架这件事那么感兴趣吗？不过他之前好像也提到了，似乎也有什么事情要和我说来着……</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【有什么不好的，反正你也没有要回实验室的意思吧。】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“……说的也是，那去哪里？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你们要去干嘛？我可以加入吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>中岛突然凑了上来，即便他应该听不到伊野尾刚才说的话，但他或许是从我的回复中听到了我们的安排。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我们要聊一下工作，你就在这里乖乖写作业吧。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>伊野尾说完就把耳机塞回了中岛的耳朵里，后者闷闷不乐地撇着嘴，继续埋头写作业。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我倒是不介意有人听，但伊野尾可能不太愿意。仔细想想，如果是可以和大家分享的事，刚才明显就是一个开诚布公的好机会。所以我想应该是需要保密的事情，说不定还是一件大事。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>此时需要避开所有人的话，或许只有换个公共区域比较适合了。就在我打算提议去其他房间时，背后传来了八乙女的声音。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“要是不介意的话，你们就在这里聊吧。”八乙女拿起砧板边的毛巾擦了擦手，然后拿着一杯水放到我面前，“衣服应该都烘干了，我要去收一下。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我们默契地向他点头道谢后，他便离开了活动室。虽然也不知道是真是假，但还是很感谢他此时给我们留出一个舒适的空间来分享心事。</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>有冈大贵生日快乐！<br/>（东部时间还来得及）</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0111"><h2>111. Chapter 111</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“要移去沙发那里吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>即便我明白戴着耳机的中岛根本听不到我们说话，但是面对着一个正在埋头写作业的人分享秘密，总还是觉得有些奇怪的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【不用，那样我没办法监督中岛。万一他趁我们不在摘下耳机了呢？只要保证他不摘下耳机，他就肯定听不到我们说话。】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>伊野尾用犀利的眼神盯着对面的人，不知道的可能还以为是看守在盯着囚犯。虽然一般人应该不会无聊到想要这么做，但中岛作为一个难得的多动症儿童，他的行为有过半都超乎常人的范围。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“虽然我倒是不介意告诉他啦……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【我介意。而且他说不定能从你的反应里猜到我说了什么。】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然有些对不起中岛，但我也移不动边上这尊大佛，所以也只能选择暂时委屈一下他。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>而万一他突然抬头了，我还要尽量克制住自己的反应不去暴露，此刻反倒是希望伊野尾和我分享的，千万不要是什么特别让我震惊的那种事。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【所以我刚才是真的叫出来了？】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“要是只有我的话我还会怀疑一下，但有冈和小光也听到了不是么？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他似乎还是在纠结这一点，我便把我用来压箱底，觉得最有说服力的证据告诉了他，这也是让我相信这件事是真实存在的理由。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【这样……】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他低着头，拆下盒装果汁的吸管插入盒中。他或许在想应该怎么开口，我便没有打扰他，只是静静地侧着头看着他平静的脸庞。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【其实我刚刚说谎了，实验室的灯是正常的。】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那为什么……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然他推翻了刚才的供述，但我却丝毫不觉得意外。或许是我先入为主的观念，觉得他不像是会被这种小事吓到的人，所以才没将此当做一回事。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【因为我没有想到有冈会跟过来，所以临时只能想到这样的理由。】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“看来你想说的事情和他有关。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然他也没有直接说出原因，但从我目前接收到的信息来推断，事实十有八九是这样的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>随后他点点头，承认了我的推测是正确的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>一时间我还觉得有些兴奋，难道是伊野尾突然对自己的感情开窍了？有冈的好日子也终于……</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【我今天看到了……有冈在图书室里，背着我们……偷偷地和基地外的人，好像在说一些和我们有关的事。】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“……诶？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>看来还是我想太多了，但即便我想的再多，也想不出这样离奇的剧情发展。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不止是伊野尾在叙述时犹豫了好几次，连我听完后都觉得脑袋晕乎乎的。虽然逐字逐句我都应该听得懂，但或许是我的大脑下意识地觉得，这件事是不可能发生的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>看到我还愣在原地，丝毫没有相信他的意思，伊野尾伸出手来抓住我的肩膀，像是刚才有冈摇晃他一样，故技重施在我身上又来了一遍。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【真的！你要相信我！我在门外偷看了好一会儿，他确实在和一个基地外的，我不认识的人说话！虽然感觉错过了很多重要的信息，但一定是这样的。】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>伊野尾也不是冲动的人，他若是没有十足把握，多半是不会这么说的。再加上他的情绪也异常激动，只是这样我就有充分的理由去相信这件事发生过。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那对方是什么样的人？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>在好奇心的驱使下，我没有做出很夸张的反应来回应他，反倒是通过追问来填补我脑海中画面的细节和盲区。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【那是个头发很长的男人，穿着深紫色的丝绒军服，我记得好像是叫高木雄也。感觉他的举手投足之间的气质看得出他不是一般人，还有就是……】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>伊野尾说着说着脸就红了起来。我也不明白他到底是在害羞些什么，又或许是因为想不起其他细节反倒有些着急。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【总之，他总说些奇怪的话，感觉是个很奇怪的人。】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然也不知道伊野尾是从哪里得出的结论，并且他的反应非常奇怪。即便这条路上的线索已经断了，但是我还是打算继续从其他方向追问，并且想办法把这件事弄清楚。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>目前我能推测出的信息仅有对方的职业而言，但不能因此推测出有冈和他的关系，以及那人对我们究竟是敌是友，而这也是至关重要的一点。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“所以，他们都说了些什么？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【我是中途才注意到的，所以前面有很多信息我都没有听到，但从最后的陈述上来看，感觉像是有冈在单方面向对方传达一些情报。】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“情报？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【是的，但不知道是什么情报。】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>伊野尾突然抬起头来看着我，眼神里透露着强烈的不安，这让他的样子显得有些狰狞，我们之间的呼吸声音似乎都因为这份紧张感戛然而止。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【他既然背着我们，那说不定……是在泄露基地里的情报。】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我倒吸一口凉气。伊野尾的想法也不是偶然，大多数人对于情报交易的先入为主的印象都是负面的，更何况是发生在我们周围，我们却没有注意到的事。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>即便如此，我还是不认为有冈会做出这样的事。我相信他的为人，他应该没有理由去做对大家不利的事，也没有办法去骗过所有的人，尤其是山田凉介。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过仔细想想，我们之所以可以安详地生活在这里，不难联想到基地的背后总有靠山的可能性。无论是政府光明正大资助的研究项目，或者其实是秘密进行的底下研究，如果说是山田和有冈独自撑起来的话，似乎有些不切实际。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>如果是研究项目，而我们又是一个团队的话，山田似乎比有冈更像是一个组长的样子——也不是看上去，我差点忘记有冈之前是山田的助手了。这样的话，由有冈去汇报而不是山田，听上去似乎不太符合我脑海里与其相关的常识。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>话虽如此，但这也可能是因为山田实在是不擅长沟通才会这样的。毕竟在我看来山田凉介这个人就是那么不通情达理，别人的建议根本都听不进去。要是让他汇报的话，说不定这个项目早就没了，我就不可能诞生在这个世界上了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这也好像也没有什么不好的，那样我就不用受他的气了。现在想来我还是会觉得冒火，但眼下这并不是最重要的事。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>伊野尾已经在愣了好几分钟，虽然他平时也会在发呆和思考的时候纹丝不动，但现在的他明显多了几分阴沉，毫无保留地显示在自己身上。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你别想那么多啦，也有可能不是你想的那样。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>即便我还没有摸清楚事情的真相，但我认为眼下让他恢复理智才是最重要的。在我没有足够的证据和理由去说服对方的时候，或许再多问一些会比较好，说不定能从他的回忆里挖出能让他安心的细节。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“除此之外，他们还说了什么？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>听到我的问题后他突然抖了一下，也在我的预料之外。就在我以为自己做错事，反倒让他更紧张时，他回答了我的问题。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【然后就是……好像有冈问他借钱来着……】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然吞吞吐吐的样子也让我难以集中精力去思考，但更让我在意的是，有冈他们的话题转变得倒是非常跳跃。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“但如果是借钱的话，估计他们关系应该不会那么简单，起码应该不是特别恶劣的关系。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【你说得对，我也感觉他们认识了很久，或许比有冈认识我还要久……】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>伊野尾拖托着下巴盯着天花板，说话的声音越来越小，语气中似乎还透露着一点难以描述的无奈和难过——起码在我看来是这样的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我有理有据地怀疑，你是吃醋了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他立马像是被戳到软肋一样弹了起来，此时我才注意到他已经红透了的脸颊，看上去像是苹果一样可爱。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【别瞎说！我是怕他在做什么坏事。万一他真的是在做出卖情报的事情呢？】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然我也被伊野尾说动，心里的天秤也逐渐开始偏移，但说不定有冈真的只是在完成自己的工作而已。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>如果我没有决定和山田冷战的话，我倒还是可以去打探一下。但现在情况特殊，我连平时工作都不想和他说话，更别提这种话题了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>但我的直觉告诉我，我应该相信有冈。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“应该不会啦，你我都知道，有冈是最不可能背叛所有人的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【但如果不是在做坏事的话，他为什么要瞒着我们。】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“难道你借钱还要在大庭广众之下说？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【我怎么知道，我又不需要钱。】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>事实证明，即使伊野尾的年龄比我大，但却偶尔会有常识上的死角。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【他明明什么事情都不会瞒着我的……】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>到头来让他最想不通的居然是这一点，不过这样的想法确实容易加重他的疑心。我看着他这样消沉下去也不是办法，还是决定先搞清楚这件事，再想办法和伊野尾解释清楚吧。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“别想这么多啦，要不我找机会帮你去问问？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【不，我自己会去搞清楚的。你只要替我保密就行。】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“……诶？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>伊野尾难得会那么积极主动地去解决一件事，他向来都是被动完成任务的那种，不过他确实在能力上无可挑剔，几乎可以完美完成每一项被分配到的任务。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>想必他对此必然是特别在乎，可能只是针对这件事，又或许是因为有冈。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【那接下来就和我说说，你和山田为什么吵架了吧？】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>看来刚才是我过度担心，在下定决心后，伊野尾似乎又迅速恢复了平时的状态。这让我想起了上次在他的实验室里，我被他“拷问”的时候。最终我还是没有躲过和他说明吵架这件事，不过说出来之后，说不定心里也会好受一些。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我打心底里还是希望，他也可以安慰我一下，最起码不要觉得我才是无理取闹的一方就好。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0112"><h2>112. Chapter 112</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“中岛，帮我把这个递给侑李。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“没问题！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>中岛站在实验台前，双手接过山田手中的资料，正儿八经的样子仿佛像是从校长手中接过毕业证书。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>随后他小心翼翼地在原地转了小半圈，然后正对着我，把手中的资料放到我面前。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“知念，这是山田让我交给你的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“……谢谢。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然我们的行为看上去确实比较迷惑，但这确实是正在发生的事。而且我能清晰地意识到，这基本上是我作出来的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>昨天晚饭前，就在我和伊野尾聊到尾声的时候，对面的中岛伸了个懒腰，几乎同时拔下耳机，宣告自己把作业全都完成了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>与此同时，山田正好走了进来看到了中岛解脱的这一幕。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“明天来实验室报到。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>当然，正如大家所想的那样，中岛瞬间就蔫儿了，像是灵魂抽离一样，直接趴在了那一沓教科书上，小声地嘟囔着什么……我想他大概率是在抱怨。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我是打心底里心疼中岛的，别的孩子都在放假，只有他这个孩子不仅没有选择，还得被拉来充公。不过他也不完全属于学生的范畴，学生大概只属于他的工作内容的一部分。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>然后山田自然地注意到了我和伊野尾。在他看向我的那一瞬间，我刻意避开了他的眼神，虽然面前或是厨房根本没有什么值得看的东西，我想他也应该意识到了我是故意的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我能听到他的脚步声慢慢朝我靠近。我以为他会来和我道歉，还因此紧张到心跳加速，结果他直接从中岛身后绕了过去，到冰箱面前拿出冷萃咖啡和冰块，仿佛是完全无视了我和伊野尾的存在。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【他看上去挺正常的，还打了招呼来着。倒是你，盯着我的激光投影镜头看什么看。】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>说实话那一瞬间我非常沮丧，再加上伊野尾这番话，我甚至有一种恼羞成怒的感觉。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过伊野尾会这么说也不完全是故意想气我。和他聊了之后，我依旧没有感到好受一些，更别提解压或是想明白之类的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>伊野尾果然足够中立，也足够无情无义。我也不勉强他站边，或者因为他心情也不好，不愿不安慰我也就算了，但他还一直在发表自己的观点，在我看来他四舍五入就是在数落我。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>最后还建议我和山田再沟通一下……我和山田凉介还有什么没沟通到的吗？我说了那么多他有哪句是真的听了进去的？他要是听进去了我们还会这样吗？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我实在是累了，而且也不想和伊野尾再闹得不愉快，也就敷衍地应了几声结束了这个话题。看来和伊野尾商量这件事，完全是我的失误。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过话又说回来，即使他那时主动和我搭话，在那样的情绪影响下，我可能也没有心思去搭理他。更何况他根本就没有主动和我说话！连一句问候都没有……</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这么想来我就更气了。山田凉介，你想干嘛就干嘛吧！需要我完成的工作我还是会认真做，只不过我是不会再和这个人说话的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>今天的晚餐是煎饺和八乙女独家的味增芝麻拉面，还有非常简单的一大盘炒青菜，餐后的甜点是可以自己选择口味的水果布丁。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然我已经气到没胃口了，但看在这顿饭很和我的口味的份上，我还是尽了自己的努力吃了一半。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>餐桌上的气氛也没有特别的异常，毕竟平时话最多的几个人，据我目前所知，可能都没有心事，更何况还有电视里发出来的背景音来活跃气氛。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过在我看来，我和山田无法控制自己僵硬的表情，也都没有意向去介入他人的对话。伊野尾似乎也有些不在状态，或许说是神游在外更加贴切。他一声不吭，连对有冈故意调节气氛的装傻都完全无视，几乎没有任何反应。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>而除了我很在意这一点之外，有冈似乎没有发现他的异常，就更别提平时听不到伊野尾说话的其他人了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>话题自然而然地转移到了伊野尾发出声音的这件事上，而当时唯一不在场的山田表示自己也没有听到伊野尾的声音。当然，我敢打赌他一定是把实验室的门关上了才没听到的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>在有冈和八乙女声情并茂的相声表演下，山田也陷入了思考——虽然他看上去非常淡定并且毫无异样，但我能感觉得到他在压抑着自己内心深处的惊讶和躁动的心情。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“不可思议，这很值得研究。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你所谓的研究，该不会是要把他弄昏迷然后拆开吧？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈的这句话倒是让伊野尾瞬间回过神来，浑身不自觉地颤抖了一下，一脸疑惑且无辜地看着山田。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“倒也不必那么麻烦。你要是愿意的话，我们可以创立这个研究项目，需要你配合做一些实验而已。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>伊野尾不紧不慢地把电脑打开，光是这样就能让人猜得出，他并没有想直接答应下来的意思。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“不过，现在我手头上的人物也挺紧张的吧？我不着急，等过段时间忙完了再研究也行。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>伊野尾手上的任务有多紧张我倒是不清楚，我只知道等他忙完可能得半年以后了。不过既然他这么说，山田也不打算再劝他，毕竟我们手头上的任务也是很重的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不知道是不是我的错觉，我总觉得伊野尾似乎没有因为他能发出声音来而感到高兴。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>起初我以为只是因为他怀疑这件事的真实性，但抛开这一点来看，他看上去似乎对此毫不在乎。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>如果我是他的话，我应该会很开心。因为我周围的人都会说话，而我突然有一天也掌握了和大家一样的技能，我自然会为自己而感到高兴。</span>
</p><p>
  <span> 虽然我也知道我们性格不同，但作为当事人，他的反应实在是过于平淡。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>说得不好听一点，他或许还对此有些排斥——起码在我看来是这样的，无论是他的质疑还是推脱，即便看似有理可循，但似乎都带着这样的情绪在里面。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>但至于其中的原因，我一时之间也没办法给出准确答案。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>难道是他不喜欢自己的声音？他之前也提到过，不知道自己的声音是什么样的。如果他发出来的声音和预想的不同，而导致他对此而感到失望，似乎也不是不可能的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>又或许是排斥突发事件或是改变？像他这样喜欢按部就班的人，除了在工作时做出有必要的设计和创新，他在生活上的单调和兴趣上的专一，以及他曾表明过不喜欢惊喜，或许就是在证明这一点。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>除此之外还有一种可能，就是和他所怀疑的事情，以及和那个他见到的陌生男人有关。伊野尾现在已经咬定了有冈和那个叫做高木的男人之间存在着情报交易，并且那位高木先在在他心中几乎和恶势力画上了等号，再他因此对有冈的信任已经灭了一大半……</span>
</p><p>
  <span>如果这一切是真的，他很有可能受到了很大的打击，而且自己的叫声又是因此而发生，在这样的连锁反应下，这听上去似乎已经不值得庆贺了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>餐桌上有一半的人都心事重重的，这顿饭也没吃多久，很快就散了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>当晚我负责洗碗，即便我因为不想和山田共处一室而想早点离开，但我也没有办法，只能硬着头皮把碗筷收拾好，端到了水池边。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过好在，山田从冰箱里拿出一瓶气泡水后，就草草离开了活动室……好在？那时厨房里只有我一个人，他明明就有机会和我说些什么，但他却没这么做。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我们就这样不断地僵持着，似乎谁都不打算主动向对方低头。毕竟谁先低头就代表着谁先妥协，而目前我们都各持己见，并且非常坚定自己的想法是正确的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>直到现在，我们已经各自冷静了一晚，甚至现在还在同一张工作台上进行同一个项目的实验，我和山田都没有打算要和解的意思。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>如果是这样的话，我敢打赌这必将会成为一场拉锯战，因为我知道我是不会先低头的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>而此时的中岛手上没有停下整理数据，脸上却是笑嘻嘻的，一点都没有以往他处理数据的时露出的那种“生无可恋”的表情。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你在笑些什么？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“难得有这样的工作内容，也挺有意思的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我知道他指的是什么，他似乎并不介意偶尔需要停下自己的工作来帮我们沟通，看上去还有些享受这样的传话游戏。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过，中岛裕翔，虽然我不是针对你，但是我们走着瞧，看你下周还笑不笑得出来。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0113"><h2>113. Chapter 113</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>时间过得很快，在我和山田的共同努力下，我们大概有快一周都没有说过话了。我们默契地选择合理避免了所有不必要的话题，无法避免的只有工作上的交流而已。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>而且不出所料，中岛似乎已经对传话这件事而感到了腻烦。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“中岛，把这个递给侑李。”山田把手上的灰色金属盒子放到中岛面前，“一定要注意，这机器全球仅此一台，小心别碰坏了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“……好。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>中岛无奈地拿起盒子，耷拉着脸在原地转了半圈，停在我的面前。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“山田让我告诉你，这玩意儿全世界就只有这一台，要轻拿轻放小心使用。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我虽然不会读心术，但我能从中岛写着“生无可恋”四个大字的脸上，看出他的心理似乎已经超越了所谓的厌倦或是无奈，达到了无欲无求不再挣扎的超高境界，说他今天要成仙了我都相信。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>在我接过盒子后，身后就传来了一阵吱吱呀呀的声音。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【喂喂？是我，伊野尾慧。】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>而这个声音只有我能听到，要不是他报上了自己的名字，我可能会以为是实验室里闯入了老鼠——即便我知道发生的概率非常低，但也是有可能的不是吗？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我不知道他来做什么，但他的的工作不应该很忙吗？先不提他为什么还能在上班时间跑出来，干嘛还要搞得神神秘秘的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【你出来一下，我有事和你说。现在立刻马上！】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这时候我突然觉得，如果我的心声伊野尾也能听到就好了，这样的话我就不需要停下手中的工作，也能满足和他对话的需求。但我又认为，会认为这样的功能好用的次数总共不会超过五次，所以还是收回我刚才的想法比较好。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【你再不出来的话我就要敲门砸门啦！哐哐哐！】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我知道他不敢真的敲门，要不山田一定会冲出去把他拎回实验室教育一顿，但是他还真的敢一直在我耳边吵，谁叫别人都听不到他这样自毁形象的行为呢？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>既然他都这么说了，我也不放心把他一个人丢在外面。虽然他一个大活人在基地里，基本没有危险也走不丢，但我要是不去的话，我觉得他有毅力和本事在门外叨叨一下午。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我……我去一下洗手间。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>一时之间我只能想到这样的借口，即使我知道临时找的借口大多都站不住脚，但总之我还是以最快的速度放下了手里的工作，急匆匆的地跑出了实验室大门，并立刻手动关上。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我环视四周没发现伊野尾的身影，一低头就看到他坐在门边，乖巧的样子和刚才威胁说要砸门的恶霸判若两人。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你一个大活人在工作的时候逃离现场，有冈怎么没看住你？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我把手上的事丢了一大半给他，他可能已经忙到没时间抬头了。而且，他也管不着我。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>也是，说的像我能在工作上管得了山田似的。我能管的了的，也就只有他的一日三餐和用哪瓶香水，更何况我现在还不稀罕搭理他。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“说吧，找我干嘛？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【来和你汇报一下有冈那件事的最新发展。】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我花了一点时间回忆起细节，毕竟我的大脑几分钟前还在工作状态，从一大堆数据里抽离出来就已经很费劲儿了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“难得见你对工作以外的事情有那么强的执行力。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【我伊野尾慧什么时候说话失信过，说要搞清楚的事情自然是要搞清楚。】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这……其实我还挺想反驳，伊野尾慧在大部分跑火车的时候，可信度无限趋近与零。不过现在也不是和他计较这些的时候，我只想早点听他说完回去工作，以免屋内的两个人产生怀疑。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【你看，这是什么？】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他从口袋里掏出一个巴掌大的长方形机器，虽然我已经有一段时间没有见过类似的东西了，但并不代表我现在认不出来这是什么。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你从哪儿搞来的手机？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【趁有冈不注意，从他的白大褂里摸出来的。】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我一愣，心里满是怀疑，原来这是这么容易得逞的一件事吗？也不知道是因为伊野尾比我想象中的更加身手矫健，还是因为有冈比我想象中的更加粗枝大叶。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“调查归调查，但这种行为可不值得鼓励。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【但要是怀疑丈夫出轨了，妻子通过这种方式来判断，我认为是可取的。在这种前提下，这样的行为才是正义。】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然不是很理解伊野尾的比喻，也不知道他的脑回路是怎么绕到这样的例子上去的，但我知道我说不过他，所以即便不是很认同他的观点，我还是选择了乖乖保持沉默。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过无论如何，希望个位电视机屏幕前的好孩子们，请不要随意模仿这样的行为。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“话说回来，大家用的手机都是‘伊野尾制造’的吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【是的，包括手机系统。】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>伊野尾一定看到了我眼里突然冒出的星星，没想到能帮我实现拥有手机这个愿望的人，远在天边近在眼前。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那也给我做一个呗。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他举起手机敲了一下我的头，像是老师教育学生一样，但却是充满嫌弃的那种。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【那你先替我把手机换回去，而且不许惊动他，否则我还得找你算账。】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“算了算了，我怕把事情给你搅黄了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我又不傻，哪儿会去冒这个险，我既没有一副好身手，又没有可以主动靠近有冈的理由。要是被发现了的话，现在还没有人帮我说话，到头来最惨的还是我。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>就在此时，伊野尾解开锁屏，且手法熟练到让人心疼，一看平时就没少输入这串乱码。虽然想问他到底是怎么破解密码的，但这项技能对他而言可能不足挂齿，所以我依旧没有办法学习，甚至是模仿一星半点。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“不过你居然还会用手机，真让人感到意外。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他抬起头来，耷拉着的双眼瞪着我，威力丝毫不亚于有往常有冈黏在他身上的时候。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【你不用见缝插针地想办法嘲讽我，没有信息库也不代表我就是傻子。】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我笑嘻嘻地立刻转移话题，还好我开玩笑前就有所准备，偶尔这样体会到逗猫的乐趣也是挺不错的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“所以你找到什么有用的信息了吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【有冈的人际关系比我想象中的还要简单。主要是他的大部分备注都写的很清晰，不过也好在他有这样的习惯，我很快就找到了突破口。】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“是找到了‘高木雄也’这个名字吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【他的手机里没有任何和这个名字相关的信息。】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>伊野尾摇摇头，我也意识到我的想法可能过于单纯。无论是出于什么原因，如果有冈想要完全隐瞒这件事，他一定是做足了全套准备的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【不过我发现，他偶尔会给一个没有标注的号码发一行乱码一样的信息，对方也会有简短的回复，大多是两三个随机的字符。这看上去很奇怪不是么？】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我点头附和着他的话，因为我也认为有冈一定认识这个号码的主人，并且对他们的对话内容产生了极大的好奇。到底是怎样的内容，才会让他们需要把这件事复杂化。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【我把这些信息都导入了电脑中进行分析，这其中果然有迹可循，只要有重复的特征，这些信息就不再是乱码，而是暗号。】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>随后他给我展示了他刚才提到的乱码，一大串字符沾满了大半个手机屏幕。怎么说呢……要是说这串字符是从垃圾场里捡来的我都信，让我瞬间产生了一种生理上的排斥，不由自主地皱起了眉头。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>而伊野尾则没有任何反应，或许他是已经看习惯了，又或许这是他精通编程所自带的免疫功能。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【虽然没有能与其相对应的，可以直接解开其中含义的解码模式，但是我大概推断出，不同的信息是以排列组合区分，每一组排列组合不同的代码有自己的含义，就像是摩斯密码一样，每一种短音和长音的排列组合代表的是一个字母。】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他用电脑给我展示他的研究成果，经过他的分组后，思路似乎清晰了不少。但即便如此，我还是看不出其中的端倪，这些排列组合在我看来，也只是代表着排列组合而已。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【但这种密码的排列组合内容每次都会有区别，而组合中的字母和数字是否有更明确的意义，我一时半会儿还不能给出准确的答案。】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“不过你能推理出这些已经很厉害了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我是由衷地对伊野尾表达我的敬佩之情，无论是他的脑力还是他莫名其妙的坚持，都值得我把自己的膝盖直接送上。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【其实我一开始也完全没有头绪，倒是对方的回复比较好理解。高木的回复一般都比较简短，可以当做我推测出排列组合的模式的突破口。】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我再次将眼神瞟向手机屏幕，确实如他所说的那样，通常在有冈七八行的内容后，高木的回答最多只有两行而已，将难易度降低了好几个百分比。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【所以我想我要是有多一些时间的话，肯定可以理解其中的意思。但我要是在工作上的进度延迟了的话，我想我大概会被山田叫去喝茶的。】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然不知道伊野尾的这份执着到底源于何处，也不知道他这样研究下去会不会得到他想要的结果。我也难得会看到比我对于一件事的真相还要执着的人，或许之前大家偶尔也会这样看我。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>如果一切正如我相信的那样，没有不好的事情发生，只是有冈不愿意将所有事说透而已，我认为那或许是最好的结局。但说不定一切不能像我所想象的那样美好，我们都身处迷雾之中，生存的本能依旧时刻提醒我不能掉以轻心。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过话说回来，我好像已经在外面呆了比预计还要久的时间，也不知道屋内的二人有没有起疑。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“时间不早了，那我先回去了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>伊野尾点点头，同时收起手机和电脑，慢悠悠地站起来。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【记得走路的时候不要太急，摸着肚子，一脸难受的样子慢慢走进去。】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我尽力按照他的描述表现出来，只不过我走得慢不是因为演技，而是因为脚麻。伊野尾早就消失了，也不知道他到底是怎么做到的，或许这就是他身手矫健的证明。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>然而在我用尽浑身演技，低着头假装自己肚子不舒服走进门的时候，一抬头就看到了一副令我收到惊吓的场景：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>山田倒在地上，而中岛的手肘撑在地上，距离地上的人只有二三十厘米的距离。两人在我进门后同时看向我，一人满面通红，另一人则看似和平时毫无差别。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“知念！你听我解释！事情不是你想的那样……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然刚看到还是会有冲击感，但其实我也没有多想，因为周围散落着的纸张和破碎的实验仪器，已经告诉我这只是一场意外而已。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>只不过我还是有些不爽，因为开口说明情况的是中岛，而不是山田。都道这个节骨眼上了，他为什么还不打算主动开口向我解释一下，万一我就认定了这不是意外呢？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>即使是被我误会也不打算和我说话么？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>好的，山田凉介，是你逼我的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>既然如此，那我就误会到底好了。这么想着的我直接转头离开了房间，丝毫没有理会身后中岛不断喊我名字的声音。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>说到底来我还是生气，无论是气无动于衷的山田，还是气不愿让步从而僵持下去的自己，都已经让我感到了疲惫。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>但事到如今，突然想要和解也很奇怪。我还是会坚持自己的主见，只不过我也需要一些时间，去从山田的角度理解和消化我们的问题。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0114"><h2>114. Chapter 114</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“收到了吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“嗯，不过多出来的两万，我是不打算还给你的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“没事，就当你的生日礼物好了。” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>高木摆了摆手，似乎根本不在意这件事，或许他当初在做这件事的时候就已经计划好了，也预料到了有冈会这么说。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这个老狐狸……有冈揉了揉自己的太阳穴，还好自己和高木是统一战线的，要是不小心成为他的对手，怕是一辈子也斗不过他。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“所以这次这么着急约我干嘛？你知道我有多忙的，还要挤出时间……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那我就长话短说，不浪费你的时间。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈习惯了高木这样的开场白，即使强调那么多次，也几乎没见他爽约。如果实在是忙的话，也会提早通知临时取消会面，大多也都是因为那些被无法推脱的议事。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>所以，他也理所当然地开起了玩笑。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“就也没多少事儿，就是这个故事还得从盘古开天辟地开始说起……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我错了，你赶紧说吧。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>随后有冈立刻收起了笑容，严肃的样子反倒让高木觉得有些发毛。他也不是没有见过有冈认真的样子，只不过这一次让他觉得有些不寻常。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我怀疑我们之间的交易暴露了。” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“……嗯？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>高木曾经也不是没有想过这样的可能，只不过两人通过这样的方式交流了十几年，早就已经对此安心，失去了原先的警惕。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“发生什么了？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我最近总觉得不对劲，所以检查了一下手机里隐藏的储存信息备份记录，发现日期不在我设定的备份周期内。我怀疑可能是有人为了拿到所有的内容所以进行了手动备份，最起码可以证明我的手机被人动过，或是被远程黑过。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>当然，有冈也知道被人动过的可能性其实更大，毕竟要黑入伊野尾制造的机器和系统是一件非常困难的事。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你怀疑谁？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我能怀疑谁？我和你不一样，仇家没那么多。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>但他宁愿相信会有这么一位与伊野尾抗衡的天才存在，也不愿意去相信是身边的人动的手。如果是这样的话，有冈心中的头号嫌疑人，自然是冈本健一那派。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“该不会是……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈下意识地想要说出那个名字，也就是他们的主要目标，如果猜中的话会令他们陷入危险的名字。而高木却伸出手，在屏幕面前做出一个让有冈停下的动作。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我觉得可能性不大。如果他要动手，八成会从我这边开始调查。如果他查到了我在用的号码，为何不直接从我这边下手拿信息，而偏偏要多此一举从你的手机上下手呢？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>高木说的也不无道理。相比自己一个可能已经被淡忘的人而言，如果冈本只是想让高木垮台的话，或许这样做会更符合逻辑。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那还会有谁……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“虽然你不一定愿意，但是从你的周围开始调查，或许会更有效率。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>既然高木都这么说了，有冈也不得不直面自己不愿意去相信的另一种可能性。他开始反省，自己几乎瞒着所有人做这件事是否欠妥，即便他认为少一个人知道对所有人都更加安全，但心里藏着那么大一个秘密确实难以感到踏实。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“而且如果是自己人的话，或许还好办一点吧。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>高木为什么突然这么说？而且看样子他也不是无心提起，字里行间中给有冈一种较为肯定的感觉。再加上在这个时机这么说，让有冈不自觉地开始推敲这句话背后的意思。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“在我看来，你似乎已经认定了这样的事实。我就有理由质疑，你应该有事瞒着我。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>高木摊手耸肩，撇嘴的样子尽显无奈。他只是作为一个旁观者给出意见，如果他能选，他倒也更愿意怀疑自己的上司。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过说他完全没有头绪也是不可能的，他哪舍得不去记得上一次的意外呢？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>就在此时，有冈因为突发奇想的灵感而下意识地拍了一下桌子。上次临走时他并没有主动关闭视频和屏幕，虽然当时他确实因为山田的紧急呼救而手忙脚乱，但如果有其他人因此注意到了高木，他必定认为是自己的疏忽而导致的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“上次我离开房间后，有人看到你了吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>高木托着下巴，一副慵懒而不耐烦的样子。但他毕竟心里有数，有冈的推理并没有错，被点到痛处的他感到心虚又焦虑，但大脑也在同时给出了一个适合的说辞。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我看到了一只很可爱的猫。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“猫？”有冈半信半疑地皱起眉，但似乎很快就接受了这样的设定，“真的假的？基地里应该是没有动物的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>高木在心里暗暗松了口气。他从有冈开始怀疑后就在想办法掩饰，虽然仔细推敲后可能会发现这根本站不住脚，但有冈目前还是无条件相信了他的谎言。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>但其实这也不能完全算是谎言，因为那个眼睛很漂亮的男孩，在高木看来来确实是一只猫。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“信不信由你。”高木换了个姿势趴在屏幕前，“那只猫真的很可爱，要是我在其他地方看到的话，说不定会抱回家，每天好吃好喝的供着他。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>如果是别人这么说，有冈多半是不会相信的。但如果是高木说的，有冈即便持有怀疑态度，但他还是强制说服了自己去相信这件事是真实存在的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这样的话，那只猫又是怎么回事？有冈不得不为此想出一个合理的答案。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>最早基地里的动物传闻都是闹鬼说，不过在薮之后就再也没有这样的传闻，他和山田本身就不是灵异体质，而其他人似乎也没有和薮类似的情况。至于高木，他也没不曾听对方提起自己的拥有这样的能力，那便自然能将这点排除在外。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过，有冈现在却希望这样的传闻是真的，在省心省力的前提下还能免去自己的后顾之忧。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>毕竟如果是真的猫，还得考虑到它是从哪里来的。如果是从外面来的，也无法从外表判断只是一只野猫，或是生化武器。而如果是从基地里诞生的，那多半是人造的，这样的话又是谁制造的呢？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>首先他需要排除山田，因为山田对动物过敏，如果做出能骗过高木双眼的仿真猫，山田即使看一眼也会全身难受开始打喷嚏。有类似情况的还有八乙女，自从他被外界的猫伤害过之后——虽然这并不是那只猫的本意，但他对猫的警惕心也不亚于山田。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>除此之外便是三选一，即使缩小了怀疑对象的范围，但有冈一时之间也无法给出准确答案。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过除此之外，他也突然想到，山田最近身体似乎不太好。据他本人所说，早上醒来之后总能感觉嗓子不太舒服，在公共区域听到他打喷嚏已经是家常便饭，日渐发红的鼻尖也格外显眼。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>仔细想想，这些症状似乎也都符合过敏的反应。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>按理来说，基地内的空气都是及时过滤的，即便外界的空气在这个季节变得更加糟糕，但基地内的空气质量应该非常稳定才是。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这么一来，过敏源必定是存在于基地内，那这只猫在开春的时候就已经在基地里了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>除此之外，他也联想到了其他觉得有些反常的事。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不知道是不是自己的错觉，但有冈这段时间以来总觉得，伊野尾他最近好像在刻意疏远与自己的距离。如果计算他们呆在一个空间里的时间，那张图表一定是会呈现出直线下降的数据。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>伊野尾经常说自己需要查资料，或是要去仓库找材料，这看上去并没有任何值得怀疑的地方， 只不过这两周以来的频率有显著的增加，这让有冈不得不开始怀疑，他一定有不想让自己谁知道的事情。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>即便有冈不愿意去想这件事，但他也意识到这似乎已经是笃定的事实。此时他由衷地希望，伊野尾瞒着自己的事，不是刚才想的任何一件事。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>要解决一个谜团就已足够费劲，本以为和高木商量完只后总能有些头绪，没想到这反倒是引出了其他疑点，扑面而来的悬疑和紧张的气息几乎将他淹没，勒地让他喘不过气来。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>而且，即便看起来他需要弄清楚的是两件事——甚至更多，但也不能排除这其中有关联的可能性。这么一想有冈就更觉得头疼，毕竟现在他拥有的线索非常杂乱，就像是学生时期自己口袋里的耳机线一样乱成一团。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>但无论是哪件事，他都需要尽快解开，毕竟拖延下去一定不是办法。总不能因为耳机线缠在一起了，就把那副耳机丢了——更何况自己根本就不能丢下，更无法逃脱这一切。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>在许久的沉默中，高木似乎才逐渐意识到自己的话给有冈带来了多大的困惑。他感觉自己可能是说错了话，便临时决定尝试转移话题。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“突然有点怀念以前读书的时候了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈回过神来，愣愣地看着屏幕里略显尴尬的高木，下意识地露出了笑容，即便和他苦涩的心情和已经堵塞的大脑并不相符。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我也是，尤其是想到盗走信息的人还需要破解暗码的，就自然而然地想起了以前的事。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这种暗码全世界只有两个人能畅通无阻地理解，那就是它的创始人们——有冈大贵和高木雄也。当初他俩放学后闲着没事，又没有参加特定的社团，就在休息时间研究出了一套方便传纸条的暗码。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他们不仅兴趣相投，还同时都栽了进去，没日没夜地完善着这项不会有任何影响力，不会为他们带来任何名誉的秘密创作。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>结果这不小心就写了慢慢一册，除了代替假名、英语和部分汉字的编码，还有自己的固定语法和变化规律。那一本厚厚的硬壳笔记本像是字典一样，开创了两人之间独特的语言。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过这也为二人现在，身处不同场合与立场之间的秘密沟通带来了无限的便利。或许正是上天知道他们会经历这些，才让他们当时有动力完成这件事。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>空气再次陷入沉默，而此时高木这才反应过来，有冈似乎没有理解他之前那番话里更深的意思，或许还因此产生了什么更奇怪的误会也说不定。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这家伙，明明稍微怀疑一下自己，甚至直接反驳或是质疑一下自己，就能省去这样不必要的时间和精力。也不知道他到底是想到了什么，才让他显得那么纠结。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过，这样不是挺好有意思的么？等有冈自己来去发现这其中的含义，或许比直接告诉他更有意思，更何况他根本没办法说出半句适合的解释。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他猜想，有冈多半也喜欢那只猫。即便他从未听有冈亲口说过，但他敢说自己非常了解这位陪伴着自己一同成长的人，他能从他的言语和表情的细微变化上看出一些端倪。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>但其实高木也挺喜欢的，他并没有隐瞒自己的感情，只不过他隐瞒了箭头所指的对象。他很少可以对一个人产生兴趣，对方的外貌自然是高木的喜好， 甚至连性格和反应也很合意，连有些不好惹的地方也变得可爱了起来。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>可惜有冈也喜欢他，否则不管需要花多少钱，付出多少心血，高木都愿意把他带到自己身边，即便他知道他需要花费许多人卖打通关系制作一个假身份，并且对他和有冈而言都是有风险的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“不过我一直以为你更喜欢狗。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这么一句话让高木觉得有些有些突兀。难道他已经猜到了自己话语里中的意思？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“是这样没错，但偶尔也会碰到合眼缘的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>随后两人再次陷入沉默。高木已经很少会在有冈面前感到尴尬，今天类似于这样的事情又发生了好几次，两人之间像是突然竖起了一堵墙，也是他第一次感觉到他们之间产生了隔阂。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我过会儿还有工作，先失陪了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然也并不完全是谎话，但高木确实想找一个借口尽快结束这次谈话。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“有需要帮忙的随时联系我。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“赶紧去吧，有进展我会随时告诉你的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>道别时有冈反的神色反倒是舒缓了不少，高木心里也稍微放松了一点。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>希望刚才只是自己多想了而已。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0115"><h2>115. Chapter 115</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>不知是否可以说高木的愿望已经实现了，因为有冈确实没有多想。他之所以看起来那么严肃，主要还是因为不敢相信伊野尾居然会主动躲着自己。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>以往两人工作时间内碰面的机会较少，倒是也没有必要躲着。即便两人也是最近才开始共事，但伊野尾一直以来也都没有不满的意思。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>所以有冈才初步猜测，他大概率是有什么事情想瞒着自己，毕竟两人一靠近的话，有冈几乎能听到他在心里说的所有的话。要是处于嘈杂的环境里，有冈还有不小心忽略的时候，但实验室里大多时候只有他们二人，伊野尾即使在心里微微叹气，有冈都会主动嘘寒问暖。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有可能伊野尾已经对这样的没有秘密的生活感到厌烦。如果是这样的话，或许和自己过分亲密的关切也脱不开干系。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>除此之外，有冈也不能确定，自己是不是还做了什么其他惹到他的事。无论如何，按照伊野尾的性子，肯定是不会主动告诉自己的，那就只能凭借猜测来推断，这样不踏实的漂浮感会让他觉得心慌。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他一直没办法完全看透伊野尾，对伊野尾的行为是最无法做到把控和理解的。用百分比来算的话，他认为自己只了解他百分之二十左右，而其他人的话，他起码有百分之五十的把握能够读懂他们的内心——毕竟心理学也不完全是读心术。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>看不透伊野尾才会对他感兴趣，起初有冈确实是这么认为的，但现在看来多半像是借口。喜欢一个人的时候会对那人产生兴趣，任何物种都有这样不值得特意搬上台面的自然规律。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>如果问，有冈是从什么时候开始喜欢伊野尾的，他自己也无法给出一个足够具体的时间。仔细回想起来，这一切就像是命中注定，时间的齿轮不断运作让他逐渐意识到了这点而已。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>五年前的夏天，那是他第一次看到这样白净纤细的少年静静地躺在手术床上。那副模样像是一幅世界名画一样，令人向往却又望然却步。他像是被吸引一样，以至于他根本没有听进山田在身边的任何一句说明汇报。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>也不知道山田是不是故意按照自己喜欢的样子设计出了伊野尾的外貌——不过这多半是自作多情，明明自己就没有和他说过自己的喜好，但这一切却与其完美契合。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>即便基地中的恒温在夏日中带来凉爽，但有冈的心中却愈发燥热起来。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他开始期待伊野尾醒来的那一天，比以往任何一次都要更加期待验收日的到来。他期待他醒来之后会有什么样的反应，是会像薮一样活泼还是像八乙女一样文静，说的第一句话又会是什么……</span>
</p><p>
  <span>可在预计验收日的前几天，有冈却被突然告知，伊野尾的基础知识库和意识的链接可能产生了一些问题。虽然依旧可以选择照常进行，只不过醒来的伊野尾将和之前二人一样得从生活常识开始学习，所以山田希望可以再给他几天的时间尝试修复。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>当然，有冈也明白，如果失败的话伊野尾可能会无法醒来。但和当时只求安稳的结果相比，自然是以积累实验经验更为优先。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>只有有冈自己知道，在那短短的几天时间内，他的内心究竟有多煎熬，即便他不相信鬼神，但在心中进行了无数次祈祷。他害怕会发生最坏的结果，他害怕那位少年永远都没有办法睁开眼见到自己。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他没办法向任何人倾诉：八乙女因为薮的报废陷入抑郁，如今情况才刚有所好转，有冈无法指望让他帮自己分担。而高木这个老狐狸，如果告诉他，自己为了生命都没有定数的人如此煎熬，肯定少不了对方的一顿嘲笑。至于山田，谁敢把这种烦恼告诉自己的顶头上司？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>也罢，有冈认为自己还是有消化烦恼的能力的。如果连自己都无法治愈，哪还有脸在他人需要他这个冒牌心理医生的时候挺身而出。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过，好在山田最终还是不出所望地成功解决了这个问题，伊野尾可以在拥有基础知识库的同时顺利醒来。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>距离他预计会醒来的时间还有一个小时，有冈一直都守在手术床前，虽然这也属于他的工作职责，只不过他还是第一次满怀期待，紧张而又刺激地进行这份工作。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不知究竟等了多久，伊野尾缓缓睁开双眼，安静地盯着锃亮的手术灯，如果不是有冈一直盯着他看，或许没有人会注意到他已经醒来。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你醒啦……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>伊野尾听到有冈的声音后蹭地一下坐了起来，视线经过一番寻找后锁定了声音来源的有冈。乌黑的眼珠直勾勾地看着有冈，清澈的眼神与其说是呆滞，不如说是给人一种不食人间烟火的空灵气质。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>相比而言有冈的反应却更大，他无法控制自己冲上前去激动地抱住伊野尾。他的身体颤抖着，预期相对的是他怀里的人看似毫无反应，许久之后才缓缓搭上有冈的双臂。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>【要窒息了……】</span>
</p><p>
  <span>如果当时仔细一点的话就会发现，这声音不像是从耳边发出来的。不过当时的有冈哪里会注意到这些，他依旧静静的抱着面前的人，像是害怕他会突然消失一样。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不会说话又怎样呢？能醒来就已经是万幸了，更何况自己也不在乎这一点，而且自己也不是完全听不到他想表达的意思。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>或许，这就是命运的安排。无论是遇到这样让他心动的人，还是只有自己能听到他的心声——不过现在知念也听得到，可能是因为山田竭尽全力，把自己所拥有的最好的技术和能力都安装在他身上，在无意间融合成了这样的能力。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这让有冈突然觉得，命运似乎是真的存在的。虽然他之前经常口口声声用命运两个字去安慰山田，但他本人原先其实并不相信命运的存在。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有冈认为，只有足够幸运的人才会去相信命运，而过于不幸的人则会通过谴责命运的存在而获取侥幸。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>然而活了大半辈子，有冈才终于等到了一次可以相信命运的机会。他也不知道，这到底算是幸运还是不幸。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>回过神来，眼前的屏幕早就黑了。他摸了摸口袋，没有摸到手机的踪迹。倒也不用在意，大概是自己又放在哪张工作台上了，他似乎也习惯了自己突如其来的粗枝大叶，即便知道在此时找不到手机是非常危险的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>或许正如高木所说，值得怀疑的人就在自己身边。即便有冈不想怀疑身边的任何人，但他此时只能无奈接受现实，尝试往高木所考虑的方向调查推理。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>